Eternal Flame
by PattyFleur87
Summary: This is the sequel of "Eternal Friendship". Now that Danielle and Katherine are back in town, what is going to happen to Elena and Stefan, their relationship? And to Eva and Damon, what is going to happen, they will get together or not? And about the plan Katherine and Danielle have? Read and find out! Stefan/Elena and Damon/OC.
1. The Return

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. : Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? To know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give your opinions. **

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter I**

**The Return**

_Previously on Eternal Flame_

_John was in the kitchen and as he closed the refrigerator door, he saw Elena and Eva were standing there looking at him. _

"_You, girls scared me." He said startled. _

"_Sorry." Elena said smirking._

"_Is Jenna home?" John asked them._

"_She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up." Danielle explained to John._

"_Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?" John asked them worried about his nephew._

"_Holed up in his room." Elena said, while they continued to talk, Jeremy was in his bed, unconscious after taking all those pills. _

_~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~_

_Elena and Eva arrived at the house. Elena was on the phone with Stefan while Eva grabbed her keys to get the door opened._

"_I looked everywhere and Eva looked too." Elena explained to her boyfriend._

"_What do you think, someone stole it?" Stefan asked her worried._

"_Yeah, someone definitely took our stuff." Elena finally agreed._

_~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~_

_Elena and Eva were still talking in the kitchen. _

"_Can I help?" John asked them when Eva looked at John's ring and smiled at her sister. _

"_Sure." Elena said smiling. _

_~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~_

_Elena was still on the porch, still talking on the phone with Stefan while her sister was waiting for her to come inside the house._

"_You want me to pick you up?" Stefan asked her when she had told him that she and Eva were going to the hospital to know news about Caroline._

"_I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital with Eva, can you meet me there?" Elena asked her boyfriend._

"_You bet." Stefan said smiling into the phone._

"_Okay, I love you Stefan." Elena said smiling widely._

"_I love you too." Stefan replied smiling too. _

_~~~Eternal~~~ Beginning~~~_

_Elena grabbed a knife and cut off John's fingers, including his ring. Then Eva using vampire speed pushed John against the sink._

"_Katherine?! Danielle?!" John asked horrified._

"_Hello John." Danielle said and reveled her vampire face._

"_Goodbye John." Katherine said and did the same thing that her sister did while stabbed him. _

_~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~_

_Finally Elena got inside the house and was smiling. Eva that had heard part of the conversation, smiled and nodded to upstairs. They wanted to check on Jeremy._

"_Jeremy? Are you up?" Elena asked when they heard a noise on the kitchen and both girls went towards there._

"_What hell is that noise?" Eva asked to herself._

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

The girls entered into the kitchen and they found John on the floor, bleeding really badly. Eva rushed over to him and tried to stop the bleeding while Elena grabbed the phone and called 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_ The receiver said when Elena called.

"Hi, I… I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." Elena said panicking.

"Behind you." John said whispering to Elena after seeing Katherine and Danielle watching them.

"What?" Elena asked not hearing what he said to her while Eva continued pressuring his wound.

"Behind you!" John shouted this time.

Elena turned around and gasped but she saw no one was there. Then she grabbed the bloody knife and cautiously approached the hallway to see if someone was there or if it was in another room of the house. Katherine and Danielle speeded around, frightening Elena, before she ran out the door worried. Eva that finally stopped the bleeding from John's wound went look for her sister to help her. When she found Elena, she saw that her sister was terrified, and when both of them remembered Jeremy.

"Jeremy! He forgot about Jeremy!" Eva exclaimed.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouted and she raced up the stairs to his room with Eva right behind her. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena said when found him unconscious on his bed. "Please, Jeremy, wake up!" Elena said shaking Jeremy frantically for him to wake up.

"Come on, Jer. Wake up." Eva did the same thing that Elena did and finally he woke up startled. When they saw that Jeremy was okay, Eva and Elena went downstairs to open the door to the paramedics. They put John on the bed and he was taken away in the ambulance to the hospital when Stefan arrived at the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

When Stefan tried to get inside the house, one of the officers tried to keep Stefan from entering.

"He's okay." Elena said to the officer. Then Stefan followed Elena upstairs into Jeremy's room where Eva was pacing on the floor worried sick for him.

"What happened?" He asked to the girls.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know." Elena explained to him what her little brother did.

"Look at me." Stefan went to him and took his face on his hand and started to examine his eyes.

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same." Jeremy said to them.

"What we need to do?" Eva said with nervous voice.

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" Elena fired questions just like Eva, she was nervous.

"No, he's fine." Stefan said looking into Jeremy's eyes.

"You mean I'm _not_ a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy cursed.

"Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?" Elena asked him surprised that he would want to be a vampire.

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." Jeremy said to his sisters.

"I didn't know." Eva stated to her brother.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down." Stefan said pushing Jeremy back down on his bed. Then he grabbed the young boy's face in his hands and made him look at him. "I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could _really_ die." Stefan said to him and Jeremy looked away. "Hey, listen!" Stefan said slapping him. "Do you understand me?!" Stefan asked once again.

"Stefan..." Elena started.

"Stefan!" Eva said surprised that Stefan slapped her brother.

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy finally nodded in understanding.

"Good." Stefan said and got up from the bed and joined the girls.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked worried.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet." Stefan explained to Elena when an officer knocked on the doorframe of Jeremy's room.

"Miss Gilbert?" He said to the girls.

"I'll be right there." Elena said to the officer.

"I'm gonna talk with officer. See you downstairs." Eva said and left with the officer.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan stated to Elena.

"But..." She was going to say something.

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy." Stefan said to her looking into her brown eyes.

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy stated because he wanted to be alone.

"Yes, you do." Elena finally agreed with Stefan and left to join her sister before they went to the hospital.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

When Eva went downstairs, she found the officer talking with another officer about what had happened in the house. What if it was a vampire from the tomb wanting revenge on her family? She decided to approach the officer to know what he wanted when he went upstairs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you wanted talk with me or my sister about something?" Eva asked to the officer.

"Yes, Miss Gilbert. Can you tell what happened here?" The officer asked her.

"I really don't know. My sister and I arrived from school and when we came in, we heard a noise coming from the kitchen, so we both went to check out and found our uncle on the floor bleeding." Eva explained what had happened.

"And then what happened?" The officer asked her again.

"I went to stop the bleeding and Elena, my sister, went to call for help and an ambulance for our uncle, when she decided to check on our little brother because he had come home before us." Eva said to the officer.

"Anything else?" The officer asked.

"No, that's everything that happened." Eva said to the officer and then saw her sister coming downstairs.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Matt was still at the hospital waiting for news about his girlfriend. He was sitting alone outside of Caroline's room when Bonnie arrived and walked over to him, to know if he had some news.

"How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked Matt.

"She's not good, Bon." Matt said with a weak voice.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked him worried too.

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…" Matt started to explain what had happened.

"A noise?" Bonnie asked already knowing what that meant.

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and... I thought that Caroline was fine and then... and then she wasn't so..." Matt said crying.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

The sheriff Forbes was at the hospital desk getting everything it was need for Caroline while she was at the hospital when Damon walked over to her.

"Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asked her worried.

"She's in surgery; they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon." The Sheriff explained to Damon.

"Sure, anything Liz." Damon said with a worried voice.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." She explained to Damon.

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" Damon asked feigning surprise.

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he… he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and..." The Sheriff said and began to cry.

"It's okay. It's okay." Damon said and hugged her while she wept.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva arrived at the hospital, when they saw Bonnie; they went over towards her to know if she had some news.

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked Bonnie worried.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie said with some tears on her eyes.

"What?" Eva asked with a worried voice. Then Bonnie embraced the girls and Damon was near and decided to peer over at them.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said to Bonnie after deciding to give his opinion on the matter.

"No, I don't." Bonnie said agreeing with him.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon said knowing how powerful Emily Bennett was.

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie said glaring at him.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon suggested at them.

"No, no way." Elena said right away.

"Maybe that can work." Eva said accepting Damon's idea.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Damon explained to Elena.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena said to Damon.

"Elena, we could try." Eva said trying to convince her sister.

"Do it." Bonnie said to Damon and then she saw Elena's expression. "This is Caroline; that we are talking about. We can't let her die." She said to Elena and turned to Damon once again. "Do it." She said again.

"Lena, I agree with them." Eva said to Elena.

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon said turning to Bonnie.

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Eva." Bonnie said to him and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena followed Bonnie and left Damon and Eva alone. He wanted to talk with Eva about the night they spend together, but the difference it was that Damon spend the night with Danielle and not Eva.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon said to Eva.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Eva said to him worried about that.

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?" Damon asked her surprised by that because when John was attacked she was with him.

"You were there?" Eva asked surprised by that.

"Come on, Eva, you know I was." Damon said to her not understanding why she was denying their night.

"When were you at the house?" Eva asked him surprised.

"_Really?_ Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we _kissed_, Eva and then, you went to my house and we had _sex_." Damon said to her continued telling her about their night.

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." Eva said to Damon.

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't." Damon said to her leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After a few minutes, Jenna arrived.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" Jenna said to Eva and glared at Damon, while he was listening the conversation.

"Where have you been?" Eva asked her.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna said to her niece like it was obvious. Jenna had informed her about that.

"No, you didn't." Eva said to her not understanding.

"Yes, I did." Jenna told her once again.

"No, Jenna, you didn't." Eva stated once again.

"Yes, I did." Jenna said again. Damon that was listening their conversation realized that it was Danielle that he had kissed and had sex with, not Eva. Elena that had come to join her sister and Jenna looked at him with confusion.

"Mmm, you _got_ to be kidding me." Damon said that out loud and then looked at them deciding to walk away from there.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Jenna looked at the girls and then left to ask some questions about how John was, while the girls, Elena and Eva talked about what happened with Damon.

"What happened with Damon?" Elena asked her sister.

"Damon said that we kissed and had sex but it was impossible because I was with the whole time." Eva said to Elena.

"What?" Elena asked completely surprised by that.

"Yeah, but I was with you." Eva said still confused.

"Strange…" Elena said already suspecting that maybe that had something to do with Danielle and Katherine.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Gilbert House, Jeremy was asleep on his bed while Stefan was pacing around the room and watching out for the little Gilbert. When Stefan had stopped for a minute, he heard the front door opening. He went downstairs and found Elena and Eva coming home from the hospital.

"Hey. How was Caroline?" Stefan asked worried about the blond girl.

"Not good." Elena said and hugged Stefan. "Just what I needed." She said sighing and when she tried to kiss him, Stefan grabbed her neck and bared his fangs at her, because he knew it was Katherine. Then he threw her on the couch. Then she got up in vampire speed. Danielle appeared beside her sister smirking.

"Katherine. Danielle." Stefan said calmly.

"At least one of you was fooled." Katherine said smirking. Stefan rushed to her and pushed her on the wall. "Feel better?" Katherine asked him and Stefan pushed her once again against another wall when Danielle went to help her twin sister. Then someone began opening the front door. Stefan being distracted by that, Danielle took the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor to help Katherine. They smiled at him and rushed out of the house. Elena, Eva and Damon entered the house. The older Salvatore had some news to Stefan. When they were inside the house, they found Stefan on the floor but he stood up immediately to know what they knew.

"Stefan?" Elena called her boyfriend.

"Elena." Stefan said seeing her.

"What happened?" Elena asked him worried.

"Katherine and Danielle happened." Damon said sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Eva shouted worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon and Stefan were in the kitchen talking while the girls went upstairs to see if Jeremy was alright.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Damon questioned her brother.

"No." Stefan stated looking at his brother.

"Those women certainly know how to make an entrance." Damon commented.

"Katherine said that one of them fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?" The younger Salvatore asked.

"Danielle pretended to be Eva too when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon said to his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva entered in the kitchen to talk with the boys when Stefan walked towards them and hugged Elena.

"We told Jeremy, we can't lie to him anymore." Elena said to them.

"Yeah and he would be more pissed at us for that." Eva supplied her sister.

"Are you alright?" He asked them.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena said sighing.

"Now, one of them got inside the house and we are all in danger." Eva said sighing too.

"I know. We all did." Stefan agreed with the girls.

"Katherine and Danielle were in this house, that means they have been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked worried.

"Move." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon!" Eva said surprised by that.

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena said sitting down.

"Katherine and Danielle, wants you both, dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly they have other plans." Damon said to the girls.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke them in the process." Stefan advised them. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Eva?" Stefan asked his brother hoping that he didn't do something stupid.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed and then we had sex." Damon said simply.

"What?" Eva said surprised.

"And you thought it was my sister?" Elena said surprised too.

"What do you mean you kissed and had sex?" Stefan asked him because he didn't want to see Damon hurting Eva.

"Well, you know when two lips pucker and they go." Damon explained and puckered his lips and made kissing noises. "Then when two people want to be together with more than kisses they strip their clothes…" Damon started to say that to Stefan sarcastically but Stefan rushed at him with his vampire speed but Damon used his vampire speed as well and stood next to Eva. "Don't be obvious, Stefan." He said to his younger brother while Stefan started going against Damon again but Eva put herself in the middle of two vampires while Elena did the same.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Danielle, not me and had sex with her." Eva started and then she looked at Damon. "I wouldn't do that but if I had sex with Damon it was between him and me, no one else. I don't need anyone to protect me from Damon." Eva said defending Damon from Stefan but it had hurt like hell when she heard that the older Salvatore had had sex with Danielle even if he thought that Danielle was her.

"We don't have time for this, guys." Elena said to Damon and Stefan.

"Later." Stefan said looking directly at his brother.

"Stefan, leave him alone." Eva said to him.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine and Danielle tried to kill him." Elena said to them.

"They are Katherine and Danielle. They love to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what they have been up to before they want you to know." Damon said to them.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine and Danielle so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan suggested to them.

"I've got a better idea." Damon said because he didn't want to see them.

"What's that?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitches. See you." Damon said prepared to leave the house.

"Is that smart?" Eva asked him worried.

"If Katherine and Danielle think they are been ignored it will lure them out, they'll make a move." Damon said the obvious to them.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"Stake them; rip their heads off, something poetic. We'll see." Damon said to them and he left the others alone. Eva goes after him for them to talk.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon was on the porch when Eva walked outside to talk with him. He was still thinking how he didn't notice that it wasn't Eva but Danielle.

"Hey." Eva said to him staying beside him.

"Hey." He acknowledged her.

"I wanted to talk with you about what happened. When you thought that we had sex earlier." Eva said to Damon.

"What about that? I thought it was you and in the end it wasn't." Damon said to her with a tone of sarcasm.

"Damon, if it was me, I would have had sex with you in anytime, but it wasn't me, it was Danielle. I'm sorry that you have been fooled by her once again." Eva said to him.

"You would?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah, I would. But I'm sorry that happened. Know that when you figure out your feelings for me and for Danielle, I will be here waiting for you." Eva said to him and kissed his cheek. "Don't forget that." Eva said and got inside the house.

"I will." Damon whispered and left the house too.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie was on the hospital and was talking with Matt about Caroline state. Matt had spent the night at the hospital.

"You've been here all night?" Bonnie asked him worried.

"Yeah, with the sheriff." Matt told her with a tired voice.

"No one else?" Bonnie asked him trying to know if Damon had come to give Caroline some blood for her to be healed.

"Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night." Matt said to Bonnie.

"How is Caroline today?" Bonnie asked with hope that her friend was alright.

"See for yourself." Matt said to her getting up and both of them went into Caroline's room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was awake and looking completely healthy, like it was nothing serious what she had last night.

"Jersey Shore's on." Caroline said looking up from the television that it was on and then Bonnie embraced her friend. "Careful, still a little sore." Caroline said feeling a little pain.

"Sorry." Bonnie apologized.

"It's okay but they say I'm healing really quickly." Caroline said happily.

"My turn." Matt said and kissed her.

"Oh, isn't he cute? Why are you crying?" Caroline asked her when saw that Bonnie was crying from happiness.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Bonnie said with tears on her eyes.

"Oh, I love you guys!" Caroline said laughing with them.

"We love you." Bonnie said happily and the three of them embraced each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Everyone was going to the Lockwood Mansion because of the Mayor's death last night after the fire. In a corner of the house, Carol Lockwood was talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon about what had happened.

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol informed the Sherriff and Damon.

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" The Sherriff asked Carol.

"What are you implying? That he was _one of them_?" Carol was pissed at them.

"No, no. No one's implying that." Damon defended the Sheriff.

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible." Carol said angry at everything.

"Carol..." Damon tried to tell her again.

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place." The Sheriff defended herself and her deputies.

"Liz..." Damon tried once again with the Sheriff to calm her and Carol.

"Someone got my husband killed." Carol stated still angry.

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this." Damon said to the Sherriff and to Carol.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler was at the front door, greeting guests who were coming to the Mayor's funeral. A big jeep drove up to the front of the mansion and a man stepped out.

"So the black sheep returns." Tyler said jokingly.

"Tyler?" The man said when he saw Tyler.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded his head.

"What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old." The man said laughing at him and surprised to see Tyler all grown up.

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler said laughing and they embraced each other.

"Good to see you again." Mason said to his nephew.

"It's good to see you too. Come on inside." Tyler said to his uncle.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan and the girls were walking down the hallway to John's room in the hospital. They had so many questions to him.

"Ready for this?" Stefan asked them and both nodded.

"John?" Elena asked John when she entered the room with Eva and Stefan. John opened his eyes and started to panic when he saw Elena and Eva. He tried to press the button to call the nurse, but Stefan grabbed his hand and took it away from him. "I'm Elena. I'm not… I'm not Katherine." Elena said to him.

"And I'm not Danielle, I'm Eva." Eva said pointing at herself.

"We know they did this to you." Stefan said staring at him.

"We need to know why." Elena said to John.

"Please, tell us." Eva pleaded to him.

"Where are they?" John asked to them.

"You tell us." Stefan said to him.

"I don't know." John said and tried to sit up but Stefan pushed him back down.

"You are a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?" Stefan asked him.

"Please, tell us why they are here. What do they want?" Elena pleaded with him and placed the Gilbert Ring into John's hand while he didn't respond to anything.

"Please, John. We want to protect Jeremy and Jenna." Eva pleaded with him once again.

"They'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us." Stefan said to John.

"In you?" John asked sarcastically.

"In your daughters then." Stefan said looking up at him.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart and Eva on your brother's by now." Then he looked at Elena and Eva. "I never spoke with Katherine and Danielle directly, they never trusted me." John said and the looked at Stefan. "So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughters." John said with so much hate on his voice.

"You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed." Elena stated and walked away from there.

"One day you could have had our love but with this hate, you will lose us." Eva said and went after her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan was left alone with John where he hesitated, and then he rushed over to John and choked him to get more information.

"You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you." Stefan said to him and bites his wrist and put it on John's mouth forcing his blood down his throat. "You now have my blood in your system; all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena and Eva don't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do." Stefan said and left him. John was gasping in horror what would happen. "The clock starts now." The Salvatore told him and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva and Elena were outside waiting for Stefan to finished talking with their uncle. They still wanted to know where the Pierce twins were.

"Where are they?" Elena asked to herself.

"I don't know but I'm worried." Eva said to her sister and they both looked at each other. With Danielle and Katherine Pierce back in town, they will cause trouble, big trouble for everyone in town.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

The entire towns' were at the Lockwood Mansion for the Mayor's wake while Damon was watching Mason and Carol talking. He was having a bad feeling coming from this guy. He decided go talk with Sheriff Forbes to get information about the new comer to the town.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon asked to the Sheriff.

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." The Sheriff said to Damon looking at Carol and Mason talking.

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon asked with curiosity on his voice.

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave." The Sheriff explained to Damon.

"Thanks." Damon thanked the Sherriff and watched her walk away. "See you." He said to her and continued to watch Mason and Carol talking.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Katherine and Danielle walked towards the entrance of the Lockwood house. They were pretending to be Elena and Eva once again. Tyler stopped them and grabbed both their hands in appreciation.

"Hey Elena, hey Eva, thanks for coming. Come on in." He invited them to get inside the house and when both sisters were inside they smiled at each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva were still waiting for Stefan when he joined them and they started to walk away from there.

"Hey, we just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him there, John?" Elena asked Stefan with curiosity.

"I... I asked him to leave town." Stefan said looking to the girls.

"Asked? You threatened him." Elena stated after stopped walking.

"Stefan, we know you." Eva said to him.

"Yeah, I threatened him." Stefan told them.

"Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life." Elena said to her boyfriend.

"I agree with my sister." Eva agreed with her sister.

"I know." Stefan said knowing the girls and gives a hug to them.

"So what now?" Eva asked them after they pulled apart.

"Now, I need to go find Damon." Stefan said to the girls.

"Please Stefan, don't fight with him." Elena pleaded with him because she knew of they fought, Eva would be hurt by that.

"No Elena, he tried to kiss and sleep with your sister. I'm not okay with that." Stefan justified himself.

"Stefan, I love your brother. And that is my personal life. I can kiss anyone I want and he can do the same." Eva defended herself and Damon.

"That's not the problem, Katherine and Danielle are. They're already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to Danielle. The last thing we need is to make things worse." Elena explained to her boyfriend.

"Exactly. We need to get to Damon understand that very slowly." Eva continued for her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon was looking around when he found Bonnie, and decided go talk with her about the device.

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Damon asked her beside her at one table. "Well, I know it took the mayor down." He said to her.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked him sarcastically.

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt how's Caroline?" Damon asked her getting to a point that guilt appeared on Bonnie's face.

"She's much better." Bonnie said happy because Damon gave her vampire blood.

"You're welcome." Damon said sarcastically to her because Bonnie didn't thank him for his help.

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie said to him prepared to leave the room.

"Why am I welcome?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"You live to see another day." Bonnie stated to him.

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon wondered.

"Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena, Eva and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out." Bonnie threated Damon.

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press." Damon advised to her. Then Bonnie started to stare at Damon and he held his head in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" Bonnie asked him leaving the dining room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

When she walked out to the front porch, she saw the twins, Katherine and Danielle, pretending to be Elena and Eva; she walked over to talk with them.

"Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place." Bonnie said to the girls.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful." Katherine said pretending to be Elena once again.

"Bonnie, don't say that." Danielle pleaded while she pretended to be Eva.

"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over." Bonnie stated and touched Katherine's arm and immediately sensed that the girls weren't Elena and Eva. "I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." She said to the girls.

"Okay." Danielle said pretending to be Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie walked away as Katherine and Danielle watched her go. Bonnie walked into a room and immediately dialed Elena on her phone.

"_Hello?"_ Elena said when picked the phone.

"Elena? Where are you and Eva?" Bonnie asked into the phone.

"_Bonnie, I know we are late. We are getting in the car now. We will be there in 5 minutes."_ Elena said and hanged up.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie was shocked and when she turned around to leave, she saw Katherine and Danielle were behind her. She gasped with shock.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." Katherine said with a sweet voice.

"And I'm Danielle." Danielle used the same tone has her sister.

"I know who you are." Bonnie said to the Pierce sisters.

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"You took the words out of my mouth my darling sister, but I have been putting the pieces of Eva's wonderful life. The only difference is Tyler, the ex-boyfriend, who cheated on her." Danielle said smiling.

When the twins were smiling sickly at Bonnie, she tried to leave the room, but one of the girls, Katherine used her super speeds around her and blocked her way out. Bonnie used her migraine inducing spell on Katherine. Katherine feigned being hurt.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that." She said and Danielle grabbed Bonnie by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Then both girls showed her their vampire face. Bonnie opened the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Then their faces went back to normal.

"Nice." Danielle said smiling while Stefan appeared on the doorway.

"Katherine. Danielle." Stefan greeted the sisters.

"Stefan." Danielle said with a smile.

"Hello, my dear Stefan." Katherine said purring.

"Leave her alone." Stefan ordered to Danielle.

"Okay." Danielle agreed and released Bonnie and then leaves the room. Katherine went after her sister but before traced her finger across his chest as she walked past him, Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other worried and Stefan followed Katherine and Danielle out into the main room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"What are you two doing here?" Stefan asked them when he approached.

"After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent." Katherine said grabbing a cup for her and one for her sister, of the tray.

"Yes, Stefan, you hurt me and my sister." Danielle said accepting the cup from her sister.

"You two are taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena and Eva could walk in at any moment." Stefan said to them.

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan." Katherine said and picked up a cherry from the food table.

"Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him." Danielle continued for her sister and picked a strawberry from the same table her sister took hers. Katherine and Danielle were putting the cherry in their mouths, but when they saw Matt, she took it back out and Tyler was right behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey guys." Matt said to them when came close to them.

"Hey girls, again. Hey Stefan." Tyler said to them.

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." Katherine said faking worry.

"I was so worried about her." Danielle said continued with their plan.

"I am. Thanks girls." He said and then left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Uh! His eyes are so blue!" Katherine said to them.

"You always loved blue eyes, sister." Danielle said to her sister smiling.

"You need to leave now." Stefan ordered them once again.

"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan." Katherine said to him feigning hurt.

"Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was Eva, so..." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Girls, I'm not doing this with you." Stefan said to them.

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends?" The youngest of the Pierces asked.

"Walk with me and my sister." Danielle suggested to Stefan.

"Just tell me what you two are doing here." Stefan said to them.

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine said flirting with Stefan.

"And I could missed Damon?" Danielle asked batting her eyes lashes at Stefan.

"What game are you two playing?" Stefan asked them.

"Why, you want to play with us?" Katherine asked him with a seductive voice.

"You are more than more welcome to play with us." Danielle smirked.

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?" Stefan asked Katherine looking up at her.

"No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules." Danielle said smiling joining her sister while they both walked out of the room after looking back at Stefan.

"Exactly Stefan. No rules." Katherine said to him and the younger vampire looked at them. Katherine stopped and held her hand out for him to take. Stefan walked over towards them. Then Katherine smiled and turns around, still holding her hand out for Stefan to hold and Danielle was waiting for her sister and him to come. Stefan walked right past Katherine and then Danielle, ignoring Katherine's silent request to held hands. Katherine dropped her hand and followed Stefan and her sister outside to talk.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena, Eva, Jenna and Jeremy arrived at the Mansion. They were coming to pay their respects to the Lockwood family.

"Looks like the whole town decided to come out." Jenna commented to her nieces and nephew.

"Yeah. Well he is... he was the mayor." Elena said to her aunt.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked sarcastically.

"That's what people do. The Lockwood family was there for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go." Jenna explained to Jeremy.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan." Jeremy asked to them.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?" Eva said to them when she saw Damon on the porch.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey, how are you doing?" Eva asked him when she reached him.

"Great, Eva. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon." Eva said looking up at him.

"Eva." Damon said once again.

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing." Eva said to Damon.

"I kissed you and then we had sex; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked her sarcastically.

"I think that you're hurt." Eva said to Damon.

"No, I don't get hurt, Eva." Damon said to her.

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid." Eva said to him. "I know a little bit about you."

"You're scared. You think that Danielle is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." Damon said and prepared to leave but stopped. "You know, why… why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you and we end up having sex?" He asked with curiosity.

"That's not a surprise because we kissed plenty of times and I would have sex with you anytime but what hurts is that it was her and not me. I wanted to be me to have that night with you." Eva said sadly.

"I'm sorry, because I really thought it was you. I didn't want to hurt you." Damon told her touching her cheek.

"It's not your fault. It is her's because she lied to you." Eva said and Damon nodded and then left, but Bonnie and Elena ran up to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie finally found one of the twins and decided to tell her want happened to her if one of the Salvatores hadn't appeared.

"They did something to you?" Elena asked worried.

"No, don't worry. Stefan came and helped me." Bonnie said to ease Elena's worries.

"We need to talk with Damon and Eva about that. Let's go." Elena said to Bonnie and they both went look for Eva.

"Eva!" Bonnie called Eva when she saw Damon and Eva talking.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Eva asked to the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Jeremy walked into the Mayor's office. He was looking for some peace and quiet until it was time to leave the mansion. There he found Tyler in there alone, drinking from a flask.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the..." Jeremy tried to explain.

"Bathroom is down the hall." Tyler stated to him not wanting to talk.

"Hey look... I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy said with a sincere voice.

"Today has been a big day of sorry's from people who really don't give a crap." Tyler said to him.

"I remember when my dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is." Jeremy said remembering when his parents died on the car accident.

"The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick." Tyler said to Jeremy the truth.

"Yeah, yeah he was." Jeremy agreed with Tyler.

"I found this in his desk." Tyler said holding a flask to Jeremy, while he hesitated to drink. "He won't mind, he's dead." The older boy tried to convince the younger Gilbert.

"Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?" Jeremy said taking the flask and drank from it when Tyler's uncle arrived.

"Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?" Mason asked to his nephew.

"Nothing, nothing." Tyler said to his uncle hoping that he and Jeremy weren't caught.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Mason asked looking up at Jeremy while the young Gilbert gave him the flask and left the room. Then Mason drank from it and gave it back to Tyler.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Danielle, Katherine and Stefan were outside, walking around the propriety and talking too, about the past and the present.

"The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Katherine commented to Stefan.

"Yeah, why did you two want them dead? You're the ones who turned most of those vampires." Stefan asked to the girls.

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert." Danielle told him and they stopped walking.

"You two haven't changed at all, have you?" Stefan asked them.

"But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy." Katherine said flirting.

"I have to agree with you sister." Danielle said smirking.

"Don't flirt with me Katherine and you too, Danielle. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with Danielle." Stefan stated.

"Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else." Katherine said to him, remembering him about his relationship with Elena.

"And don't forget Damon, is the same too, sister." Danielle said remembering them about Eva.

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real." Stefan stated to Katherine.

"Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you." The older vampire told him and pressed her finger against his chest.

"And you Danielle compelled my brother to love you. His feelings weren't never real too." Stefan said defending his brother.

"Come on, Stefan we know that Damon will always be obsessed with me." Danielle said smirking at him.

"Obsessed he was but now he is different. He is in love with Eva and finally he became the man he was before he meat you two." Stefan said to Danielle and then turned once again to Katherine. "The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you two here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you both down and I will rip yours hearts out." Stefan said with a menacing voice.

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you." Katherine said with a seductive voice.

"And I came back because I can't live my sister alone having all the fun." Danielle said smirking.

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you. And I hate you too, Danielle." Stefan said and didn't notice, Danielle taking the iron stem from the ground and passing to Katherine.

"You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one." Katherine said to Stefan stabbing him with the iron stem that Danielle passed her, when she removed the iron, both girls fled from the scene.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Stefan were sitting on a bench on the Lockwood gardens and they were talking while Elena was wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth.

"You gonna be okay?" Elena asked him worried.

"Yeah, it will heal." Stefan said to her about his wound.

"That's not what I meant." Elena said to him hoping for another answer.

"I was trying to figure them out. I was playing along and I let them get to me." Stefan explained to Elena when Damon and Eva arrived that went look for him.

"I tried to track them but they are gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." Damon said to Stefan, making his brother pull his shirt down. "We got two crazy exes on the loose." Damon said sarcastically and looked at Elena. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal your guy_ or maybe not, maybe because Danielle likes to share with Katherine the same men." Damon said sarcastically to Eva.

"Damon, don't start." Eva pleaded to Damon.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan stated to his brother.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after Eva." Damon said to his brother.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done. Can you come with me, Eva?" Elena asked her sister.

"Yeah, sure." Eva agreed and they both left.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva went look for their aunt and brother. Elena was worried about Stefan because of the hold Katherine had in the past on her boyfriend and Eva was worried about Damon because of the hold that Danielle had on him.

"I'm worried with the boys." Eva said to her sister.

"I'm too." Elena agreed with her sister.

"They have a hold on them. Especially Danielle." Eva said about the vampire.

"I know, sister, I know." Elena nodded her head and then they both went to find their aunt and brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After the girls had left, the Salvatore brother stayed behind to talk about the return of Katherine and Danielle Pierce.

"So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death?" Damon asked sarcastically and pretended to punch with his fists as Stefan snorted at his brother. "Go ahead, make your threats, and stake your claim." Damon said once again.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan stated to his brother.

"Why?! I'd fight me." Damon mocked Stefan because, he knew that Stefan was weak from the wound Katherine did on him.

"Katherine and Danielle are gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan said to him hoping that his brother wouldn't fall again for Danielle's games.

"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon said sarcastically, because their bond was broken a long time ago.

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said to Damon.

"I kissed Eva and then had sex with her." Damon stated the truth.

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Danielle come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan finished and looked at his brother before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Gilbert House, John was preparing his luggage to leave the town once again to never come back. His daughter didn't want him, so he only wanted to leave, when Jeremy entered the room.

"Jeremy." John greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked surprised to see his uncle on the house and not on the hospital.

"I'm packing, leaving." John stated to him.

"So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?" Jeremy asked him sarcastically.

"Not all, but enough. For now. Can you tell Elena and Eva that I said goodbye?" John asked Jeremy.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Jeremy asked him.

"You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what your father knew." John tried to explain to his nephew.

"My father would have seen things differently." Jeremy tried to defend his father.

"No, he may have done things differently but there's no other way to see it." John defended himself once again.

"That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was my father's right?" Jeremy asked him pointing to the ring.

"Yeah." John nodded at him.

"Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?" Jeremy asked his uncle because he wanted to know why his father was dead.

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that." John explained to Jeremy.

"I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me." Jeremy wondered.

"He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that come's the responsibility." John said to him.

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff." Jeremy said to his uncle.

"Sooner or later you'll have to." John said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler was still in his father's office hanging around when he picked up a picture of him with his parents and looked at it. Suddenly, he smashed it against the desk, and then he proceeded to break all the other things on the desk. Carol walked in the room in shock because of the noise.

"Tyler! What are you doing?" Carol asked him worried about his behavior.

"I hate him." Tyler said about his father.

"Oh, don't say that, honey." Carol said and gently touched his shoulder to calm her son but Tyler shoved her onto the couch.

"Let go of me!" He screamed at his mother and then Mason entered into the room when he heard Tyler's scream. He pushed his nephew down on the floor. "Get off of me!"

"Hey, Tyler! Hey, hey!" Mason tried to calm his nephew.

"I said get off me!" Tyler screamed once again and started to fight to get Mason off him.

"Tyler!" Mason yelled to his nephew.

"Get off me!" Tyler continued to fight Mason.

"Look at me. Look at me. Calm down. Settle down." Mason said once again and Tyler finally stopped fighting Mason.

"Oh, God." Carol said getting up from the couch in shock.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon walked into the living room and poured himself a drink, and then he started to walk out but stopped.

"Very brave of you to come here." He said turning around and found Danielle sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Danielle said to him.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked her with curiosity.

"I know where I'm not wanted." Danielle said with a pout.

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age." Damon said to her sarcastically.

"Ouch." Danielle said scoffing while watched Damon drinking his bourbon and started to walk out of the room. Danielle using her vampire speed was right in front of him looking at him through her eyelashes. "What, no goodbyes kiss?" Danielle asked him.

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?" Damon asked her calmly.

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etc." Danielle lied.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Danielle. What are you up to?" Damon asked her once again.

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one." She said to him and inched closer to his lips. Damon turned and walked away, he was tired of being lied. She rushed in front of him again and grabbed him by the throat and then she pushed him down to the floor and lay on top of him. "My sweet, sweet and so innocent Damon." Danielle said and Damon turned himself on the top of her grabbing her throat just like she did with him. After a few seconds of hesitation, he finally decided to kiss her. "That's more like it." Danielle commented as they continue to kiss. Danielle, then, pushed Damon against the wall and ripped his shirt open and continued to kiss each other. Damon knocked some books off a nearby table and pushed Danielle down onto the table but then he stopped.

"Okay, wait, brief pause." Damon said with a heavy breathing and Danielle pushed him off her and stood up. "I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity." He said and gently caressed her face. "I just need the truth, just once." Damon started to tell her.

"Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is... I've never loved you, it was a game. Just to pass time while my sister had her fun with Stefan." Danielle said and took his hands off her face. Then she left a very upset Damon standing there.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Gilbert House, Eva exited her bathroom and went into her bedroom and found that Damon was sitting on her bed. She was startled by his appearance because she didn't know he was coming to talk with her.

"Oh god, you scared me." Eva said when she went closer to him.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." Damon said with a drunken voice.

"Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me." Eva said to him a little embarrassed after the confession she did earlier.

"That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis." Damon said with the same voice.

"Have you been drinking?" Eva asked him worried. He held his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little. "And you're upset. That's not a good combination." Eva concluded.

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care." Damon said with a drunken voice.

"Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care." Eva stated to him because he knew he couldn't lie to her.

(Damon looks up at her.)

"You're surprised that I wouldn't kiss you back? That I wouldn't want to sleep with you? You can't imagine that I believed that it was you that whole time?" Damon asked her because he wanted to hear that she had feelings for him just like him had for her.

"Damon..." Eva started because she didn't want to talk about that.

"That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Eva. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." He said and got up to walk towards her. "And you're lying to me, and you're lying to your sister and Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it." Damon stated.

"No. Not now." Eva said to him. Then Damon grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. Eva couldn't resist him and started to kiss him back but then stopped. "Damon, wait!" Eva pleaded with him.

"Lie about this." Damon said and kissed her again.

"Stop it! We need to talk about this." Eva pleaded with him.

"That's where you're wrong." Damon said and tried to kiss her again, but Eva was prepared this time and pushed him back.

"Damon, wait. Let me say this please." Eva pleaded to him and grabbed his hands that were on her face but she let them stay there. "I have feelings for you, very strong feelings, I'm not going to lie to you about that and I know that you have feelings for me too but first I want you to figure out what you feel for Danielle and for me because I'm not going to be the second best or a rebound. Do you understand that? I will wait for you here while you figure out that. I will always wait for you." Eva said to him with a sincere voice and looked right into his eyes.

"I understand and thank you for being honest with me." Damon said after seeing the truth on Eva's eyes.

"Come on, lie down on my bed. I'm not gonna let you leave in that state." Eva said pushing her sheets for Damon to get in beside her. "Come on, Salvatore." She said smiling at him while he took off his jacket and boots.

"Thank you, Gilbert." Damon said smiling at her after he lay down beside her.

"Welcome." Eva said to him with a light voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan was with Elena, on her bedroom explaining everything that he had heard on the other Gilbert sister. He was worried about his brother because with that he knew that Danielle had done something to him.

"I'm worried about them." Elena said to her boyfriend. "But I believe that Eva is going to help him."

"Me too. I'm afraid that Danielle is going to hurt him more than before." Stefan said to Elena with a worried voice.

"Don't worry." Elena tried to reassure him when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said and then she saw her sister's head on the door.

"Can we talk?" Eva asked them.

"Of course." Elena said and Stefan nodded his head. Then Eva joined them on the room while leaving the door opened to see Damon fast asleep on her bed.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, and still on his father's office, Tyler was sitting on the couch when Mason entered the room and sat down across from him. The younger Lockwood was still in shock after what he did to his mother. He almost had hurt her that night.

"Your mom's out. I think she popped a couple of pharmaceuticals." Mason said to his nephew looking at him.

"I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this." Tyler said with a worried voice.

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood." Mason said to his nephew.

"So how'd you get the chill gene?" Tyler asked him because he didn't want what had happened earlier to happen again.

"I didn't. I've just learned how to manage it." Mason explained to Tyler.

"I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler said with a resigned voice.

"None of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler." Mason said and they continued in silence for some more minutes.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena was with her sister talking. She had told Eva what Stefan heard about the conversation with Damon.

"It's Danielle Pierce. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him." The young Salvatore said.

"I know. I bet she said something to him to make him this upset." Eva stated to them.

"We need to do something." Elena stated.

"But what?" Both Eva and Stefan asked her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was in a bed, sleeping. She was still on the hospital. Then she woke up and saw Katherine and Danielle.

"Elena? Eva?" Caroline asked them.

"Hey Caroline." Katherine said to the blonde girl.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked them.

"My name is Katherine." Katherine said to her.

"And my name is Danielle." Danielle said to Caroline smirking.

"I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me." Katherine said already with a plan on her head.

"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline asked them not understanding.

"Game on." Danielle said to her.

"What?" Caroline said not understanding. Danielle grabbed one of Caroline's pillows and pushed it down over her face. Katherine was watching smiling. Their plan was starting to work perfectly. Caroline screamed and started to struggle until she ran out of air and died. Danielle took the pillow off and placed it next to the blonde girl. Then both she and Katherine walked out of the room.

"Our plan is into motion." Danielle smirked at his sister.

"Exactly sister." Katherine agreed and both of them left the hospital.


	2. Brave New World

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. : Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give your opinions. **

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter II**

**Brave New World**

At the Mystic Falls Hospital, Caroline woke up with a start, after Danielle killed her and went out of the room where a nurse was the only one in sight.

"Excuse me? Where is everyone?" Caroline asked her.

"It's the middle of the night honey." The nurse told her sweetly.

"It is? Oh, uh... have you seen my mom?" Caroline asked her with a confused voice.

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friends Elena and Eva stepped by." The nurse said to her kindly.

"They did? Yeah, they did but they said their names were Katherine and Danielle. Can I just get something to eat?" Caroline asked to the nurse.

"Breakfast comes around seven." The nurse told Caroline.

"But I'm hungry." Caroline whined.

"You should go back to sleep." The nurse said to Caroline.

"What is that smell?" Caroline asked when she went to the room but stopped when she smelled something.

"Back to bed." The nurse said when she left but Caroline stayed in the hallway. Then she started to look everywhere and saw a blood bag in a patient's room. She went to the blood bag and touched it but the nurse's voice stopped her.

"What are you doing in here?" The nurse asked surprised.

"I don't know." Caroline said really confused.

"You need to go back to bed." The nurse said taking Caroline to her room. When she saw that the blond girl was in her room, the nurse left her alone. Caroline sat down on her bed and took the blood bag from her pocket. Caroline opened the blood bag and started to drink the blood but she didn't like it and, disgusted, threw the blood bag on the floor. When she looked down at the pouch on the floor, climbed down from her bed and picked it up, and once again started drinking and her fangs appeared for the first time. Caroline had turned into a vampire.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

The next day, everyone was at the Mystic Falls High School, preparing the school carnival. Elena, Eva and Bonnie were taking care of everything because Caroline was the responsible and she was still at the hospital.

"Katherine and Danielle, looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie explained to the girls.

"They are our ancestors." Elena explained to Bonnie.

"Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Eva said to them.

"Your vampires' ancestors and they didn't just resemble you both, like a family member would. They were you." Bonnie said to them.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Creepy?" Eva asked. "This is freaking me out." Eva said to them.

"How do you know they are not still out there pretending to be you, girls?" Bonnie asked them worried.

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elena said showing the stuff she had on her hands.

"Bon, we can't stop doing our daily things because of them." Eva said to Bonnie.

"Have you talked to Damon since he went to see you last night?" Bonnie asked to Eva with curiosity.

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I don't want to talk about Damon right now or anything else that's vampire related okay? I need this break." Eva pleaded to her friend and she gave a bag full of plush to Bonnie. "I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy." Eva stated to her.

"I agree with my sister Bonnie. We need to do human things." Elena said to support her sister.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie said to them laughing.

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena said chuckling.

"I agree with you twin." Eva said laughing.

"Obviously." Bonnie said and the three of them continue to laugh.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Jeremy and Stefan were in the hallway against Jeremy's locker. Stefan was giving him a new bracelet with vervain. He was worried about the younger brother of his girlfriend.

"It's the same as the bracelet Elena and Eva gave you." Stefan explained to Jeremy.

"It protects me from compulsion." Jeremy stated remembering what Stefan had had explained to him.

"Vervain is toxic to vampires." Stefan stated once again.

"Like poison?" Jeremy wondered.

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head." Stefan continued to explain to the youngest of the Gilbert's.

"But why vervain?" Jeremy asked him with curiosity.

"Don't know. Certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires." Stefan explained.

"Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy asked once again.

"Right but it has to be wood." Stefan said to her once again too.

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you and your brother." The younger boy said to him.

"Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation." Stefan stated to him.

"Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it." Jeremy said to Stefan because he knew what Damon did to his sister, making her cry.

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward." Stefan said to Jeremy trying to make him understand that Damon and Eva would talk about everything.

"He made my sister cry over and over again. Last night he went to see her for what and to make her cry again?" Jeremy asked him still mad for what the older Salvatore had done to Eva while he was killing innocent.

"Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena and Eva." Stefan said and they both laughed when the girls came to talk with them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hello girls." Stefan said to the girls.

"Hey, did you…" Elena started to ask him.

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish." Jeremy said to his sisters. "It's gonna be epic!" Jeremy said sarcastically and left the girls with Stefan.

"He just tried to imitate Caroline?" Eva asked with a surprised voice.

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal and he is being worried about Eva." Stefan said to them.

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena said to him.

"He is worried about me?" Eva asked with a surprised look.

"That was what we were doing here?" Stefan asked them and then turned to Eva. "He is worried about you because he heard Eva cry so many times about Damon." Stefan said to Eva.

"Yes. He says that Damon is gonna end up hurting you again." Stefan said to her.

"I know but today let's have some fun, okay?" Eva asked them.

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the _v _word is not uttered." Elena said to them agreeing with her sister.

"Got it!" Stefan said chuckling.

"Right!" Eva agreed with her too.

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl, do you see a running theme here?" Elena asked him smiling.

"Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I like it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?" Stefan asked to them, especially to Eva.

"Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss." Elena said because she didn't want her sister sad.

"I will talk with him soon but he needs to understand his feelings for me and for Danielle, Stefan. I don't wanna be a rebound or the second best. That it was what I told him last night." Eva said to him.

"Unfortunately Katherine and Danielle showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?" Stefan wondered to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon was in the living room of the Lockwood Mansion with Carol Lockwood talking about the council and about John Gilbert.

"So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" Carol asked Damon worried about the town's people.

"Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." Damon explained to Carol.

"Which brings me to my next subject, with Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you." Carol asked to Damon.

"Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires." Damon said to her when Mason and Tyler entered the house and then Carol closed the door of the living room. "Is it safe to talk?" Damon asked her when he saw them.

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now." Carol explained to Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"When was that? Like seven?" Tyler asked his uncle while Damon was listening their conversation with his vampire hearing.

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it." Mason said to his nephew.

"What?" Tyler asked surprised.

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker." Mason said making fun of Tyler.

"Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom..." Tyler said to his uncle.

"Yeah, yeah." Mason said and sat down removing his shoes. "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asked to him.

"Dude, I play 3 varsity sports… I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no." Tyler told him.

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?" Mason asked him trying to help Tyler with all his anger.

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off." Tyler explained to his uncle.

"You black out?" Mason asked him again.

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage." Tyler continued to explain to him.

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason continued to ask him strange questions.

"All I know is I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." Tyler finished while Damon was listening this entire conversation.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"More tea? Damon?" Carol asked him when she saw that he was distracted with something else.

"Oh yes, please. Thank you, Carol." Damon said and continued to listen the conversation on the other side of the living room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was still at the Mystic Falls hospital, and she was on her bed. The curtains were drawn except for the small ray of light trickling from the window. Caroline tried to put her hand in the light, but withdraws it painfully when her skin burned. She was with her hand on her chest, when Matt arrived with a tray of food.

"Your mom said you're not eating." Matt said to her when he put the tray on her bedside table.

"It's gross." Caroline stated to him.

"It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross." Matt said and went to kiss her but there was sunlight between them. "And she also said you're getting released tomorrow morning." Matt said to her happily.

"Morning? I need to get out tonight." Caroline stated because if she went into the sunlight she would burn.

"No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie, Eva and Elena have it." Matt said to her because she was a control freak.

"I'm not neurotic." Caroline stated once again.

"Yeah you are but it's cute so..." Matt said to her smiling.

"Look, it's not about the carnival, okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing to me." Caroline said to him because she didn't know what was going on with her.

"It's because you're sitting in the dark." Matt said and began opening the curtains.

"No don't!" Caroline pleaded but Matt didn't listen and opened the curtains. The blonde girl ran to the opposite side of the room and pressed herself flat to the wall to avoid the light.

"What the hell?" Matt asked not knowing how Caroline ran so fast.

"Just close it, please." Caroline pleaded to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked her worried.

"Close it!" Caroline ordered him.

"I'll just come back later, okay?" Matt said to her and closed the curtains and then finally left Caroline's room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was pouring a blood bag in a glass in the living room when Stefan arrived at the house after a hunt.

"Care for one?" Damon offered to his brother showing the glass.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan said to him but looked like he wanted to say more.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said sarcastically making fun of his younger brother because he drank animal blood.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan said to Damon about him drinking from a blood bag and not a human.

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too because of what Eva and I talked last night? I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon said to antagonize his brother.

"Have you heard from Katherine and Danielle?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon said to his brother not wanting to talk about Danielle and Katherine.

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked to him.

"You'd rather have some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town." Damon started but stopped when he saw his brother's face. "Fine, I'll drop it."

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine and Danielle, you do know that right? We have no idea what they are up to." Stefan said once again to his brother.

"Sure we do. Katherine came back to profess her undying eternal love for you and Danielle came to tell me that I was a toy for her, so I'm gonna let you deal with them because I have more important things to do like _explode_." He said and then picked up his glass. "Cheers!" Damon said sarcastically and left the room, leaving a surprised Stefan behind and worried about him.

"One day, you will see that Eva is the best woman for you." Stefan murmured so low that his brother didn't heard him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the hospital, Caroline was putting on her jewelry and when she put on the necklace Elena and Eva gave to her on her neck it burned her skin so she threw it on the floor and then the nurse arrived at the room and picked it up.

"That's pretty." The nurse commented giving back to Caroline.

"Yeah, my friends gave it to me." Caroline said to the nurse. The nurse nodded her head and left the room. When Caroline saw that she was alone, she picked up a blood bag and started to drink blood. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw that her face was changing and her fangs appeared. Scared, Caroline screamed and the nurse came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked worried.

"You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!" Caroline repeated over and over when she had strangled and pushed the nurse on the wall. The she started to compel the nurse without realizing what she was doing.

"I can't tell anyone." The nurse said in monotone voice.

"You'll do what I say?" Caroline said compelling once again.

"I'll do what you say." The nurse said in the same tone as before.

"Good, because I'm starving." Caroline said and her fangs appeared. Then she turned the nurse's neck and bite her on the neck.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva were with Bonnie at the school preparing the last things of the carnival and talking at the same time.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's." Bonnie said to the girls.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth." Elena said to them.

"I will get that." Eva said to her sister to calm her.

"Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie said to Elena to calm her.

"You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?" Elena asked her friend.

"I'm with you on that twin." Eva said to her sister because they were both involved on the vampire world.

"Go figure." Bonnie said to them and they both laughed.

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival." Elena asked him after looking around and found him repairing one of the stands.

"That'll be me." He told Elena.

"Okay, great." Elena said again.

"Wow, what do you need beautiful?" Carter asked when he looked at Bonnie.

"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" Bonnie asked him.

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter asked still looking up at Bonnie.

"Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." Eva said already seeing that Carter was interested in Bonnie.

"Okay, come on." Bonnie said and they both left. Elena and Eva smiled at each other happy for their friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Mason was in his brother office, looking for something very important he was looking everywhere when Tyler arrived.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked his uncle.

"Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you." Mason said giving some excuse.

"You looking for something?" Tyler asked him not believing in what his uncle had said to him.

"Yeah actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?" He asked Tyler with a tone of curiosity.

"You drained your trust fund already?" Tyler asked him sarcastically.

"I did that when I was 22. No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just still must be in the house here somewhere." Mason said giving some excuse to Tyler.

"What's it look like?" Tyler asked his uncle because maybe he could help his uncle.

"It's a moonstone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value." Mason said like he didn't care about the value.

"Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess." Tyler suggested because he didn't know where his father had kept those heirlooms.

"Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?" Mason asked him.

"Yeah." He said and both of them left to the carnival.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the school, the carnival was at full swing when Jeremy was buying some popcorn at one of the stands and soon later, Damon arrived and joined him.

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you." Damon said to Jeremy.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked Damon sarcastically.

"A hundred and fifty years too old." Damon said with a smirk.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know... blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." Jeremy said with a menace voice.

"So please tell me that that is not a threat." Damon said catching and took him away from the crowd.

"Maybe it is." Jeremy said and showed him the ring and Damon chocked him from behind.

"This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." Damon said and released him. "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." The older Salvatore held up Jeremy's ring that he had stolen from his finger. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass you'll really have something to choke on." Damon finished and threw the ring at Jeremy before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was dressed and on the phone ready to leave the hospital.

"The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this." Caroline said into the phone and hanged up the phone while the nurse was sitting on her bed. The nurse had a bandage on her wound on the neck. "It's dark, thank god. I'm so sorry about that." Caroline apologized to the nurse looking at the bandage. "Okay, now what's the story?" She asked to the nurse compelling her.

"My husband likes to get kinky." The nurse said in monotone voice.

"Yes, very good." Caroline said happily and then went to pick up her things to leave the hospital. "Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena and Eva. They do not understand the word fabulous." Then she took her bag. "Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to..." Caroline said compelling the nurse.

"Forget what?" The nurse asked already being affected by the compulsion.

"I don't know how that works but it's brilliant." Caroline said smiling and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the carnival, Damon was looking at Tyler whose was arm wrestling when Stefan arrived and joined his brother.

"You're lurking." Stefan said to his brother.

"I'm observing." Damon stated to him.

"More like obsessing." Stefan said watching Tyler win the arm wrestling.

"He's got strength." Damon said out loud.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan said once again and then they both saw that Mason arrived to do an arm wrestling against his nephew.

"I bet I could beat you." Mason said to Tyler.

"Enter the uncle." Damon said watching Mason and Tyler.

"That's ridiculous." Stefan said not believing what his brother was saying while they both watched Mason beat Tyler.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asked around the crowd.

"Stefan wants to go." Damon said putting his brother on his plan.

"Yeah, sure, I'll... give it a shot." Stefan said helping his brother on his plan and joined Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon said cheering for his younger brother.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan said to Mason.

"Your brother's wrong." Mason said and they started the arm wrestling and both of them were putting a hard pressure, but Mason beat him and won the game. In the end Stefan went to join Damon once again.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon said to Stefan after his brother joined him.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan stated looking up at him.

"Come with me." Damon said to Stefan and both of them got in the hallway to talk. "Is he...?" Damon asked him trying to make sure that Mason wasn't a vampire.

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that's make any sense." Stefan tried to explain to his brother.

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon asked himself that question.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." Stefan said making fun of Damon.

"You're not funny." Damon said to Stefan with a serious face,

"Or zombies, werewolves." Stefan continued making fun of his brother.

"No comedic timing at all." Damon said and when turned his head, he saw Carter, the boy that Bonnie was interested, repairing something.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked his brother already knowing that Damon was thinking because of his face.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles." Damon said to his brother.

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan said correcting Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey you!" Damon said to Carter walking towards him.

"I have a name." Carter said to Damon.

"Yeah I don't care." Damon said and reached to Carter's shoulders and started to compel him to put his idea into motion. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood." The older Salvatore finished compelling Carter.

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan pleaded to his brother.

"It's just an experiment." Damon said to his brother and then turned once again to Carter to continue to compel him. "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?" Damon said once again.

"I won't back down." Carter said in monotone voice.

"I know you won't." Damon confirmed and released Carter and watched him leave.

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked to his brother.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon said to Stefan.

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan asked to his brother trying understanding Damon's idea.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon stated to his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon was walking alone in the hallway of the school after leaving his brother alone and went to confirm his plan when Caroline arrived.

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" Damon asked happy that the blonde girl was fine.

"I remember." Caroline stated to Damon.

"What do you remember?" Damon asked with a curious voice.

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." Caroline listed the things that Damon did to her.

"You're crazy." Damon stated to her and prepared to leave.

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline said to him.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..." Damon said to her and not finishing the sentence.

"I have a message from Katherine and Danielle, they said _Game On_." Caroline said smiling at Damon.

"Wait..." Damon said to the girl and Caroline pushed him with strength and he fell on the floor.

"You suck." She said and left him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva were talking with a girl when Damon walked over to them. He had to tell them what happened to Caroline.

"Elena. Eva." Damon said to the girls.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asked him while Eva saw that he was worried.

"Damon, what is going on?" Eva asked him worried.

"I know that you girls are busy but you need to come with me now." Damon stated to them.

"Whatever it is I'm not interested." Elena said to him because she didn't want nothing to do with the vampire world that night.

"Damon what's going on? You are making worried." Eva pleaded with Damon.

"It is serious." Damon said to Eva and then turned to the other girl. "Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena." He finished and left while the two sister started to follow him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler was leaving the carnival, and was going in the parking lot while Stefan followed him and hided himself to observe the scene that his brother created when compelled the repairing boy. The he saw Carter arriving and pushing Tyler.

"Watch where you are going." Tyler said to Carter already getting pissed.

"You got a problem?" Carter asked him ready to punch him.

"Yeah, you walked right into me." Tyler stated to Carter.

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter asked right in Tyler's face.

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked sarcastically and Carter pushed him once again into a car. "You better back off." The Lockwood boy warned Carter while boy pushed him again on the chest. "You hit me again, I swear to god..." Tyler said and the tanned boy punched Tyler on the face and they started to fight. Stefan was watching what was happening when Mason arrived and pushed Carter away.

"Hey, Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?" Mason asked his nephew trying to calm him down while struggled with him, but Carter punched Mason in the face and pushed Mason against a car. To defend himself, Mason made some supernatural moves, while his eyes changed color. Mason's eyes are yellow and were glowing.

"Your eyes." Tyler said with a surprised look. Mason once again hit Carter and the boy fell on the floor. Tyler and Mason use that opportunity to leave and Stefan got out from the place where he was watching and went to help Carter.

"You alright man?" Stefan asked Carter.

"Why did I just do that?" Carter asked him not understanding what was going on.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Stefan simply explained to the confused boy.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After leaving Damon on the floor, inside of the school, Caroline joined Matt at the ring toss. She was inspecting Bonnie, Elena and Eva's work.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked her surprised to see her there.

"They discharged me, all better." Caroline said to Matt smiling.

"How do you feel?" Matt asked her worried.

"I feel pretty good." Caroline said once again.

"Yeah, 'cause earlier you were..." Matt started to say to her worried.

"I'm all better." She said and kissed him. "All better." She said smiling.

"Okay, you want to give it a shot?" Matt asked her and gave her one of the rings. She threw it at a bottle and she broke 3 bottles, because she didn't knew she had some many strength that she was now a vampire. "Woah, hey, nice shot, killer." Matt said chuckling at her.

"They must already have been broken." Caroline said using logic and Matt smiling embraced her. When Caroline hugged him, she looked at his neck, ready to bite him and drink his blood. "Oh no." Caroline said scared.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked her worried.

"I got to go." Caroline stated and left.

"Wait Care, are you okay, I mean..." Matt said following her.

"Just leave me alone!" Caroline said scared and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After following Damon to a classroom, Elena and Eva were with Stefan and Damon talking about what happened to Caroline.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked to his brother.

"Well, I fed her blood, then Katherine and Danielle obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon started to explain.

"But why?" Elena asked worried about her friend.

"She must be really confused." Eva commented really worried.

"Because Katherine and Danielle are manipulatives nasty little sluts." Damon said to the girls.

"And they said _Game On_? What is that even mean?" Stefan asked not understanding too.

"It means they are playing dirty, they want us to know." Damon explained to Stefan.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked to anyone in particular.

"I don't know." Damon said sighing.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said remembering when he had turned.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon said to them.

"We have to find her." Stefan stated to them.

"Yep and kill her." Damon said agreeing with Stefan minus the part of killing the blonde girl.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena stated to Damon glaring.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." The older Salvatore told them.

"No, Damon." Eva said with a pleading look to Damon.

"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan said to Damon.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon said to them trying to make them understand.

"It's not an option Damon." Elena said once again.

"Please, Damon, no. She is my friend." Eva pleaded with Damon.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan." Damon said to his brother and then remembered when Vicki was killed. "Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right." The raven vampire stated to Damon.

"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan said to Damon.

"It's the only way." Damon stated once again while Stefan and Elena left the classroom, leaving Eva and Damon alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was alone crying about what was happening to her when she saw Carter, and she noticed that he was bleeding. In that moment Caroline realized that she wanted his blood more than anything and gave in, to the bloodlust.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Carter asked Caroline worried.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline said with a weak voice.

"What?" Carter asked her not understanding while Caroline rushed over to him and bite him when she finished drink his blood, she saw that she had killed him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

While looking for the blonde girl around the carnival, Eva and Damon were talking about what happened the night before. He was worried that Eva would be mad with him because he had tried to kiss her when he was a little drunk.

"Hey, I need to know if you are not mad at me because of last night." Damon asked her with a sad look on his face.

"I'm not mad, it's just I wanted a normal day, without any problem." Eva explained to Damon hoping that he wouldn't be mad at her.

"I understand and know that I need to figure out what I feel for you and for Danielle, because it isn't fair to you." Damon said to her.

"And you too because you deserve to be happy and loved for real." Eva said to him hoping that he could see that he deserved everything. "And I hope that one day I could be the girl that will give you everything that you deserve and more." She finished sighing.

"I understand and I'm already starting trying to figure out that." Damon said to her smiling because for the first time a girl said that he deserved everything. "Come on, we need to find Caroline." He said to her.

"Okay. Let's go." Eva agreed and they continued to look for Caroline in silence.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie was looking for Carter when she found Matt looking for Caroline, and worried he started to talk with Bonnie.

"She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue." Matt said to Bonnie worried with his girlfriend.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked trying to help her friend.

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next." Matt said to Bonnie. He was really worried.

"She almost died it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline." Bonnie said like it was obvious to Caroline to freak out.

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know... different. I can't explain it." Matt said to Bonnie.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon and Eva continued to look for Caroline, when he found a stake on the floor and decided to take it. Eva could understand why he took the stake.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan and Elena where looking for Caroline too, around the school carnival.

"You agree with Damon, don't you?" Elena asked Stefan wanting to know his opinion on that part. "Stefan?" Elena asked once again seeing that he wasn't looking at her or even talking when all of the sudden Stefan punched the side of one trailer. "Stefan. Hey." Elena asked looking at him.

"Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen from now on. Danielle and Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence." Stefan explained to his girlfriend.

"We can't let it end that way. They are doing this to me and Eva, don't they?" Elena asked Stefan worried.

"No, they are doing it to me and Damon." Stefan said to Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

When Mason and Tyler arrived to the Lockwood Mansion, both of them entered and Tyler tried to break the silence between them.

"Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence." Tyler said breaking the silence.

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason stated to him.

"What was that move you pulled?" Tyler asked with curiosity.

"Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back." Mason answered to nephew without interest.

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler yelled at his uncle sick of all the lies he hears.

"I'm not lying." Mason stated to him.

"I saw something!" Tyler exclaimed once again.

"You didn't see anything." Mason said trying to avoid answering that question.

"I saw your eyes, they glowed." Tyler said to his uncle remembering the color of his uncle's eyes.

"Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all." Mason explained to him.

"Reflection of a car headlight..." Tyler said sarcastically.

"Yes." Mason nodded at him.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler asked him.

"Tyler!" Mason said trying to change the subject form him to his nephew. "You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!" Mason said pissed at him and Tyler left his uncle alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan and Elena were still looking for Caroline around the carnival when Stefan noticed something different in the air. He had smelled something.

"Where could she be?" Elena asked and saw Stefan had stopped walking and was like a statue. "What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?" Elena asked worried about her.

"Blood, I can smell blood." Stefan said and left with Elena to the place where the smell was coming.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was crying next to Carter's dead body when Damon arrived with Eva. The blonde girl had blood all over her face.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" Caroline asked crying when she heard Damon and Eva coming.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." Damon said to Caroline trying to calm her and not to scare her off.

"Calm down, Care. We are trying to help you." Eva said to her friend.

"You can?" Caroline asked with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, I have to." Damon stated to her and then turned to Eva looking at her like telling her to stay back because Caroline could attack her.

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asked with a weak voice.

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you." Damon stated to her with the stake behind his back.

"Damon, don't. You guys can teacher her." Eva pleaded with him.

"Please don't! I don't want to die!" Caroline pleaded to Damon.

"Yeah, but you are already dead." Damon stated to her.

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!" Caroline pleaded once again.

"Please, Damon, just help her and don't kill her, please." Eva pleaded to Damon.

"Okay." Damon agreed to help her.

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline said with some hope on her voice.

"Okay, okay." Damon said nodding when he embraced her when he was ready to kill with the stake but Stefan stopped him in time.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Stefan!" Damon said surprised to see his brother.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline said seeing Eva and Elena when the girls tried to approach her.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena explained to her friend.

"Exactly, Care. It was Danielle and Katherine. Not me and Elena." Eva said defending herself and her sister.

"No! Then why did they look like you?! And why, why did they do this to me?" The blonde girl asked scared.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Elena said turning to her boyfriend.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan said touching her arm.

"Take her Stefan. You can teach her." Eva said to her friend.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon stated to his brother.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan said looking up at his older brother.

"Oh yeah it is." The raven vampires stated picking up the stake and rushing over to them, but Eva and Elena slid over in front of their friend.

"Damon, she's my friend." Elena said to Damon.

"Please, Damon give her a chance." Eva pleaded to Damon.

"Whatever happens, it's on you two." Damon said after a little hesitation and then dropped the stake on the floor, when Bonnie arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked seeing that Caroline was crying.

"It's okay, come on." Stefan said to Caroline trying to calm her.

"No, you're not; you can't be." Bonnie said looking at Caroline's face covered in blood and then after touching her, the tanned girl was horrified by that.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked her friend.

"Oh god!" Bonnie said after seeing Carter's body.

"Bonnie..." Caroline whispered when saw her friends face and Stefan took Caroline away from the dead body and their friends.

~~~Eternal~~Beginning~~~

Stefan took Caroline away from the area to the bathroom that was close to the carnival from the school. When they were inside, he took some tissues to wipe the blood of her face while Caroline started washing away the blood too.

"She hates me! Bonnie hates me." Caroline said while at the same time, she was crying.

"No, she's just in shock, we all are." Stefan explained to her.

"And what about Matt?" Caroline asked crying.

"Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on." Stefan said helping her clean the blood.

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!" Caroline said crying once again.

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" Stefan explained to her.

"Why does this keeping happening to my face?!" Caroline asked in panic when she saw her face changing on the mirror.

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" Stefan said and his face changed too. "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." Stefan said and once again his face was back to normal. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." Stefan said to her and Caroline took a few breaths and her face was normal again. "That's good." He said to her smiling.

"Why did Katherine and Danielle did this to me?" Caroline asked him still a little scared.

"I don't know, I wish I did." Stefan said to her. "Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." He said and hugged her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva and Elena were still with Bonnie. They wanted to explain to their friend what had happened to Caroline to be turned into a vampire. Who had killed Caroline for her to back and turn into one vampire.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said to the girls.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." The raven vampire said sarcastically when he had arrived with a shovel in his hands. "I thought you were calling the shots, no?" He said to the girls. "It sucks to be you, buddy." Damon said and Bonnie looked at him while gives him a headache. When he started to feel the pain he took his head between his hands and fell onto the floor. Eva rushed over to him to try to help him. Then Bonnie opened a faucet with her powers and water was going out from the hose.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie stated looking at him.

"Bon, stop. It is not his fault." Eva pleaded to her friend beside Damon.

"I didn't do this." Damon said with a weak voice because of the pain.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena defended Damon.

"Everything that happens is his fault girls." Bonnie said with so much rage.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked watching her friend create a fire that is surrounding Damon with Eva right beside him. "Bonnie, stop it!" Elena said to her while she saw her sister and Damon burning. "Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him and my sister!" Elena said once again watching them burning and screaming in pain. "Bonnie!" Elena screamed again.

"Bonnie, stop!" Eva said screaming and coughing.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled and jumped over the fire and went to her friend, touching her arm making her friend to stop. Then the fire was vanquished as Bonnie's concentration was broken.

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie asked angry at Elena.

"Because, you were going to kill my sister, that it was beside Damon and this isn't us, this can't be us." Elena said and looked at her sister that was beside Damon, giving some of her blood to him and drinking some of Damon's blood to take care the burns she suffered.

"Oh my god! Eva was there." Bonnie said seeing some burns being cured by the blood that she was drinking. Elena nodded and both girls embraced and prepared to leave. "I need to talk with Eva to apologize." Bonnie said to Elena.

"Not now, Bonnie. She is mad at you. Wait until tomorrow." Elena said and both of them left Eva and Damon alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena was at her locker, she wanted to go home to see if Eva was alright after what Bonnie had when Stefan arrived.

"Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her later." Stefan said to Elena.

"What about the guy that she..." Elena started but didn't finish.

"It's taken care of." Stefan said to her with a serious voice.

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her." Elena said remembering what Damon had told them.

"No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong." Stefan stated to his girlfriend.

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into." Elena said shaking her head.

"Not your normal day, huh?" Stefan asked chuckling.

"I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My sister was almost killed tonight and is in love with a vampire and drinks his blood, my best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I and my sister, we have both a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us." Elena said to Stefan.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized to Elena.

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is." Elena said and he touched her face to look at her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm worried with my sister and it's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan." Elena told him and left him alone.

"Good night." Stefan said watching her leave.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva was getting ready to sleep when her cellphone started to ring. After she had picked up, she saw that it was Damon that was calling her.

"Hello?" Eva said into the phone.

"_Hey. I called to know if you are better." _Damon asked Eva with a worried voice.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. When you gave your blood, the burns healed pretty well. And how are you?" Eva asked him worried about him too.

"_I'm fine. You gave some blood of yours and when I came home, I drank some blood bags to help me heal more quickly." _Damon explained into the phone.

"I'm glad you are alright." Eva sighed relived that Damon was alright.

"_What are you doing?" _Damon asked her.

"Finishing getting ready for bed and then I'm gonna right some songs. And you?" Eva asked him with curiosity.

"_Dinking some bourbon and thinking about the fact you put yourself in danger to help me when the Judgy tried to kill me." _Damon said with a sigh.

"Don't call her that. She must have thought that you killed Caroline." Eva tried to defend Bonnie.

"_Okay, okay. I stop for you. So do you want some company?" _Damon asked her hoping that she would say yes to his question.

"If you wanna come, come to the house. I will be waiting." Eva said smiling.

"_I will be there in 15 minutes." _Damon said before hanging up the phone.

"I will be waiting." Eva said smiling once again and hanged up the phone when she heard a knock on the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After she heard the knock on the door, Elena pocked her head in and got inside of the room. She saw that Eva sited on the bed and went to join her sister there.

"I came here to know if you are alright." Elena said to her worried.

"I'm fine. The blood that Damon gave healed the burns." Eva said to her sister to easy her worry.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked her to be sure about that.

"Yes I am. Don't worry." Eva tried reassuring her sister.

"Okay. I believe in you." Elena said and then remembered that Bonnie was so sorry for what had happened earlier with her. "Bonnie is worried about you, for what happened earlier today." The youngest of the twins said to the other.

"I know, but it wasn't Damon's fault." Eva defended Damon.

"I know and she knows and that's why she is sorry." Elena explained to her sister.

"I know but it is not to me that she needs to apologize it to Damon." Eva said to Elena.

"I will tell her and now I'm gonna go to sleep. See you tomorrow." Elena said getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Love you, twin." Eva said smiling.

"I love you too, twin." Elena said before closing the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After Elena had left, Eva picked up her song book from her drawer on her bed side table and started to think what she would write in this song. The song would be about what had happened between Eva and Damon the night before and the feelings that were coming to the surface. When the words started to flow, Eva started to write the lyrics on the song book. She hoped that when she sang that song on the Grill, Damon would understand the meaning of those words.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire_

_Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand_

_And a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_Staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_

_Cause it doesn't seem really as simple_

_And I can't help but stare, cause_

_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I_

_Would look at us all the time_

_Cause with your hand in my hand_

_And a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_Staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_

_And tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you lookin' back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_Staring back at me_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_Baby, you're the inspiration for this precious song_

_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_

_And I can't wait, wait, wait, wait, wait to get you home_

_Just to let you know, you are_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You're my reflection and all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life _

She decided to call the song has _Mirrors_, (**A.N.: This song belongs to Justin Timberlake, I'm only using for my OC**), because it was perfectly fitting for her and Damon. After finished, she closed her song book and putted inside her drawer when the raven vampire arrived to join her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Mason was talking with Carol, on the Lockwood Mansion. Carol had noticed some changes on her son's behavior.

"I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house." Carol commented to Mason.

"I appreciate that Carol." Mason said smiling at his sister in law.

"Oh, and I can see if I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies." Carol said to him and went upstairs when Tyler arrived.

"Hey man, you heading up?" Mason asked to his nephew.

"In a minute. Good night mom." Tyler said to his mother and uncle.

"Good night Tyler." Carol said and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?" Mason asked to his nephew after Carol wasn't around to listen them.

"Yeah, we're good." Tyler said nodding his head.

"Alright." Mason said and left to his room. When Tyler saw that he was alone went to his father's office and closed the door. Then opened his father's safe that was under the carpet. After the safe was opened, Tyler took a box from the inside and opened it where he found the moonstone that his uncle was looking for. He took from the box and putted on his pocket. Then closed the box and the safe, and after everything was on its place he left and went to his room to sleep.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After hanged up the phone call, Damon went to the living room of the Boarding House to pour a glass of bourbon, and when he turned around, Damon found Jeremy right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked to the boy.

"You don't lock your front door." Jeremy told him surprised.

"Yeah." Damon said and prepared to drink the glass of bourbon.

"No I wouldn't... I laced it with vervain." Jeremy advised Damon.

"Why would you do that?" Damon asked him surprised that the boy would do something like that.

"So I could stake you… with this." Jeremy said showing him the stack before throwing the stake to the floor.

"You came here to kill me?" Damon asked after picking up the stake.

"It's only fair you are always making my sister Eva cry." Jeremy said defending his sister.

"What made your wise up?" Damon asked him sarcastically.

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?" Jeremy wondered out loud.

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you." Damon said mocking Jeremy.

"Dick." Jeremy said and turned to leave the house.

"Wait." Damon called after him. "My father hated vampires too." He confessed to the young boy.

"He did?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"For the same reasons your dad did." Damon explained to the boy. "Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle." He showed him the stake. "Did you do this?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks." Jeremy said before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline, was on her house, lying on her bed when someone opened the window from her bedroom. She went next to the window with her super speed. She was worried that Katherine or Danielle was there, but it was Matt.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked him surprised to see him.

"I came to see if today's basket case period has expired." Matt said remembering the first time he came inside her room.

"You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon." Caroline said trying to protect him.

"You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now." Matt said worried about her and their relationship.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked him not understanding.

"It means that... you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause... I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way." Matt said and Caroline kissed him, then they embraced each other. With her emotions were heightened so her face was changing so she took a few breaths and her face became normal once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena was already sleeping when Stefan entered in her room by the window. To wake her up, he kissed her on the cheek and she woke up.

"Hi. What time is it?" Elena asked him sleepily.

"It's almost dawn. Come with me." Stefan said to her smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva was on her bed when Damon entered. He went to join her and kissed her cheek. He took off his boots and laid down next to her.

"Hey. Stefan and Elena got out of the house now." Damon informed Eva.

"What?" Eva asked him surprised that Stefan had woken up his sister.

"They got out the house." Damon informed her and remembered something about the Lockwood family. "But go back to sleep. Tomorrow I have some news to give to you, Stefan and your sister." He said to her.

"Okay." Eva said laying her head on his chest and fell asleep again. Damon kissed her head and fell asleep too.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan and Elena arrived at the Carnival. Stefan had a surprise for Elena. The carnival was empty at that time of the night.

"Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught." Elena said with a surprised look on her face.

"I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel." Stefan said to her smiling.

"Stefan..." Elena started because he didn't need to do that.

"We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine and Danielle did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the "D" word that it is always around your sister but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it." Stefan said smiling at her.

"But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?" Elena asked chuckling.

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight." Stefan said holding her and he jumped to the top of the Ferris wheel and they both sat down. Then she laughed, and then stopped, looking at Stefan with confusion.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"It's just so nice to see you laugh." Stefan said and then kissed her.

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" Elena asked him to sure.

"No, it's not." Stefan said to her nodding.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she came from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter. We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister. **

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter III**

**Bad Moon Rising**

Alaric arrived at the Salvatore's Boarding House, after receiving a phone call from Damon to come. At the house, Eva and Elena were already there with the Salvatore brothers waiting for Alaric.

"Thanks for coming, Ric." Stefan thanked Alaric.

"I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked to Alaric while he walked around the living room until he sat down next to Eva.

"Elena and Eva mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said to them nodding to the girls that were present.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." The younger Salvatore said.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Lockwood mansion, Tyler was observing Mason that it was getting ready for a run, outside of the mansion.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked them not understanding what they were asking.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon said to Alaric knowing that Isobel had researched about Mystic Falls.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena explained to Alaric.

"The research, do you know anything about it?" Eva asked him if he knew anything.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said remembering some talks he had with Alaric.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric explained to them.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon, don't start. This is not the time to be sarcastic." Eva said nudging him.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked rolling her eyes at Damon.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric said remembering what his wife had told him.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asked surprised.

"Werewolves, too? Maybe it is possible." Eva said looking around her.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon stated because for him it was impossible.

"Is it?" Stefan asked his brother like he was forgetting about them, vampires.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one and if werewolves exist, where the hell, are they?" Damon wondered.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Mason was running around in the woods while Tyler was following him to see what his uncle was preparing or lying about, when he saw Mason getting inside of some ruins around the propriety.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked them.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon explained to Alaric.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Stefan said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler continued following Mason, and even went inside those ruins to see what his uncle was up to. He was worried that Mason was preparing something that could hurt him and his family and friends. He didn't want to lose anyone else. His father was enough. His mother was already hurting.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity." Stefan finally said.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Elena said to Alaric hoping he would go with them.

"Please. It would really help." Eva said with hope on her voice.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric said to the Salvatores and the Gilberts.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked him.

"Maybe." Alaric simply said and looked around the living room hoping that someone would go with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler was inside the ruins after his uncle got out. He started to take pictures of the underground quarters. He wanted to know why Mason was there and why he didn't want to be followed.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said to Alaric using his sarcasm.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Matt was knocking at Caroline's door because he wanted to come inside to invite her to the party that Tyler was organizing. Caroline was inside the house but she couldn't answer because of the sunlight.

"Caroline. Caroline!" He shouted for her to hear him. But when she didn't answered, he called her on her cellphone. When she didn't pick up the phone, he left her one message. "Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole… and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me." He said and after hanging up, he left.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena was packing for the trip to Duke and Stefan is with her. Eva was already ready and waiting outside with Damon and Alaric. The older Salvatore wanted to go on this road trip with Eva because in some way they could talk more about their feelings and he could know more things about the young girl.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked him worried.

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with my sister and Damon and not stay here with you?" Elena asked him.

"Either, both." Stefan said to his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer so we can bond about Isobel. I wish you were coming though." Elena said to him smiling.

"You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you." Stefan suggested.

"It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Caroline." Elena suggested too.

"Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and Danielle and… look I'm not gonna let the fact that someone can stop you and your sister from an opportunity to get some answers." Stefan explained to her.

"You hate it though." Elena stated knowing her boyfriend.

"I hate it but I love you." Stefan said smiling because knowing about her birth mother was important for Elena.

"I love you too." Elena said and kissed him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva was with Damon outside waiting for Alaric and Elena beside the car. She was a little nervous about this road trip because she didn't know what she was going to find about her birth mother.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her worried.

"Just a little nervous. I don't know if I wanna know more about Isobel or not. That meeting with her the last time, I was so disappointed." Eva sighed.

"It's normal, but I will be there for you. Always." Damon said to her smiling.

"Thank you and I will always be here for you." Eva said to him and Damon nodded kissing her head.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Jenna and Alaric were talking and waiting for Elena to come down. Jenna was happy that Alaric was doing this for her nieces.

"It's been a while." Jenna said a little awkwardly.

"Well, the school has been keeping me busy." Alaric said to her hoping she would believe in him.

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena and Eva have a connection to her mother. I appreciate you bringing them along today." Jenna said to Alaric smiling.

"Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can…" Alaric started to say.

"Uh… no, don't do that. Not the half maybe apologies hope for the future thing." Jenna started and then they heard Damon honking. "Elena?! Are you coming?" Jenna called Elena to come downstairs and then looked at Alaric. "Do what you need to do okay?"

"Okay." Alaric said to Jenna and they watched Elena and Stefan coming downstairs with a little pack bag for Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked when she saw her aunt's face.

"Yeah, just, men and their baggage." Jenna said and they both go outside.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena said goodbye to her aunt and joined her sister and the Salvatore brothers at the car.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon said sarcastically from the inside of the car.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan said to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon said sarcastically to Stefan and Elena caught Stefan by the neck and kissed him in front of Damon and Eva.

"Ewwww!" Eva said laughing.

"Okay, time to go." Damon said and Elena got inside the car rolling her eyes.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler was talking with his mother at the Lockwood Mansion. He was asking questions about the old ruins in the woods.

"Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?" Tyler asked her with curiosity on his voice.

"The old Lockwood estate?" Carol asked him surprised.

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" Tyler asked to his mother.

"It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it." Carol explained to her son.

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" Tyler asked her with curiosity.

"We don't talk about those kind of rooms." Carol said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Tyler asked her once again.

"Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days from the 1800's." Carol explained to his son when Mason entered in the room.

"Hey. What you guys are talking about?" Mason asked with curiosity.

"We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over the swim hole." Tyler informed his uncle.

"Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable." Carol advised to her son.

"Of course." Tyler nodded his head.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan and Bonnie were sitting at a table, at the Mystic Grill. He was explaining and asking Bonnie to help him with Caroline daylight ring.

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, and the instructions must be in the Grimoire." He explained to her.

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." Bonnie said not wanting another vampire walking around in the town.

"Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out." Stefan said knowing why she was refusing.

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again." Bonnie said with a sad voice.

"No, we are not making it easier for her and we are just trying to give her the chance to survive." Stefan said to convince her but then remembered about telling her what made him feel when he became a vampire. "Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Eva, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity." Stefan finished explaining to her.

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie wondered to Stefan.

"I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now." Stefan stated to Bonnie.

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this." Bonnie said with fear.

"Then trust me." Stefan pleaded with her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon, Elena, Eva and Alaric were inside the car, going to Duke University. Damon was on the backseat with Eva and they were talking quietly.

"How are you doing back there? Still nervous?" Damon asked Eva worried about her.

"I don't think they are fine. They will always be nervous about this. Their birth mother is dead." Alaric informed the older Salvatore.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: Isobel is still alive." Damon said to the other man present.

"Yeah, thanks to you, you turned her into a vampire." Elena said sarcastically.

"Why are you so mad about that?" Damon asked her.

"I don't know." Elena sighed.

"Guys, stop! We already went through this." Eva pleaded from her seat.

"Yes, I agree with Eva." Damon agreed with Eva.

"Fine!" Elena said and turned again to look outside the window on the passenger seat.

"Fine!" Damon said to her and then turned to Eva that was laughing at them because those two looked like a brother and sister bickering at each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan were inside the blonde's bedroom, where they had everything shut because of the sunlight. Bonnie had Emily's Grimoire on her hands, where she was looking for the spell to create the daylight ring that the new vampire would need now forever. Caroline had the ring in her hands and was expecting it the ring she was going to use to all the eternity.

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline asked them sarcastically.

"Hey, if you don't want it…" Bonnie said with a voice that she would leave if Caroline didn't want the ring.

"No, no, she wants it." Stefan said for the girl looking up at Caroline.

"Now what?" Caroline wondered.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…" Bonnie started to explain.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Caroline said convinced.

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you." Bonnie said once again.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." Caroline said with a sad voice.

"I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed." Bonnie ordered to the blonde girl.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline asked Bonnie after putting the ring on the bed.

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie asked her with a final tone and then opened a little bit of the curtains where the sun was going to the rings. Then Bonnie looked at the ring and closed her eyes for a moment and then finally opened them back. "All done." Bonnie said and gave the ring to Caroline, which the other took and put it on her index finger.

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?" Caroline asked Bonnie questions that made her nervous.

"Caroline…" Stefan warned Caroline.

"I just want to make sure that worked." Caroline said to him and then Bonnie opened the curtain and Caroline screamed covering herself.

"It worked." Bonnie said to her.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!" Caroline yelled at her friend.

"She's all yours." Bonnie said looking at Stefan and then picked up the Grimoire and left the Forbes House.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Alaric, Elena, Eva and Damon arrived at Duke University. After they got out of the car, the four of them went inside the University. Alaric was leading the way with Elena beside him and Damon and Eva were right behind them.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department to the given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric explained to them when they arrived at an office. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." He said to the girl that was behind the desk.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." She said and then she looked at Elena and Eva strangely. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." She said prepared to leave.

"These are my friends Elena, Eva and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric said smiling, showing his charms.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors here. I'm a grad student, she was so brilliant and one of the main reasons I went into folklore." Vanessa explained to them and then remembered to ask something about Isobel's disappearing. "Uh, I have to ask, has there been any news?" She asked with curiosity.

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric said to her with a sad look on his face.

"It's this way." Vanessa said and opened the door of Isobel's office. They followed her and got inside the room. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She asked them and left while Alaric, Damon and the twins started to look everywhere for clues.

"Where did she go?" Damon wondered when he didn't hear her walking. When all of the sudden, Vanessa came back with a crossbow and shoot to one of the girls but Damon put himself in front of them to protect them, where he received the arrow on his back. Then Alaric caught her and pushed her against the wall.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva was removing the arrow from Damon's back while Elena went to the other room to stay with Alaric.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Eva. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." Damon said whining with pain and then she removed the arrow from his back and Damon got up from the floor. "That bitch is dead." He stated.

"You're not gonna kill her." Eva pleaded to him.

"Watch me." Damon said and Elena got inside the room to stop him too because she was hearing their conversation.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena said to him hoping that would make him to stop.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you and your sister? You're severely overestimating yourself." Damon stated to her but then remembered something. "For your sister I would not kill her but for you Elena, not so sure." Damon stated to her.

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind whose snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena said to him trying to make him to react.

"Elena, don't start. Let me talk with him." Eva pleaded with her sister but Elena wouldn't stop.

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon stated knowing that someway Elena was right and only trying to protect Eva for getting hurt.

"If by _manipulate_ you mean _tell the truth_ okay, guilty." Elena said to him and left.

"Hey, please don't kill her." Eva pleaded with him.

"For you, I will not kill her." Damon said and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, thanks to you." She said smiling that Damon was not going to kill the woman that was on the other room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Alaric was with Vanessa when Elena joined him once again to hear what Vanessa was going to explain to them.

"Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine and Danielle Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research." Vanessa said to them nervously.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric stated to her when Eva and Damon joined them on the room once again.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." Elena said to Vanessa.

"And I'm Eva Gilbert." Eva said pointing at herself.

"We are Isobel's daughters and a descendant of Katherine and Danielle Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." Elena said finished.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said looking at her smirking.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Eva said pleading with her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the woods, Caroline and Stefan were hunting. Stefan was teaching Caroline how to hunt and follow her instincts.

"So what I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked with curiosity.

"Chase it, catch it, and feed on it." Stefan said the obivious to Caroline.

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" She asked him with a little sarcasm.

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me." Stefan said to her very seriously.

"No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay?" Caroline said to him and then tried to explain to him what she was feeling. "But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!" Caroline said to him with a freaked out voice and then Stefan started to laugh. "And now you're laughing at me." She said sighing.

"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…" Stefan tried to explain to her.

"What?!" Caroline asked shouting.

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified." Stefan explained to her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked him worried.

"I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified." Stefan explained her.

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, a neurotic control freak... on crack?" Caroline asked him sarcastically.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but… hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole." Stefan suggested to her.

"Really?" Caroline asked happily.

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing." Stefan said smiling at her.

"Okay." Caroline nodded and they started to hunt.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Vanessa was bringing a box to Elena and Eva. It was about Katherine and Danielle, when they stayed at Mystic Falls.

"This box checks Danielle and Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." She said to the twins.

"Is that all there is about them?" Elena asked to Vanessa.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa said to them.

"Here, take this." Elena said giving the vervain that it was inside the box to Vanessa after looking at Damon if he was around.

Damon was in the other room, looking for information and Eva was with him to help and to find something else about the Pierce twins.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked to Elena.

"_Nope, not at all."_ Damon said from the other room.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked to Elena once again.

"_No, that would be creepy."_ Damon said sarcastically, making Eva giggle.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asked again.

"_You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."_ Damon said smirking at Eva and she started to giggle again.

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena said making fun of Damon and Vanessa put the vervain on her pocket while Damon smiled at the bickering between him and Elena. Just like brother and sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

In the woods, around the Lockwood propriety, everyone was at the swimming hole having fun. Tyler and Matt were talking.

"Is it me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?" Tyler asked Matt smirking.

"All class." Matt said not amused.

"Where is Forbes?" Tyler asked Matt about Caroline.

"I wish I knew." Matt said sighing.

"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler asked his friend worried.

"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is." Matt said with a sigh when he saw Mason arriving. "What's your uncle doing here?" He asked with curiosity.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"You busting us or you joining us?" Tyler asked his uncle when he joined him in the car.

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark." Mason warned his nephew.

"What happens after dark?" Tyler asked him.

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason stated and his nephew laughed. "You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens." The blond man said to Tyler.

"Don't be a party killer." Tyler said to his uncle.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said that you had to take the party elsewhere." Mason said to him.

"Alright, we'll be out of here." Tyler agreed and Mason nodded leaving. When he was going into the direction of his car he walked by Stefan and Caroline, and looked to Stefan with a serious look and Stefan did the same.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked Stefan after Mason had left.

"My what? My _vampire serious look_?" Stefan asked with a confused face.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "I mean it's different from your _worried vampire_ look, neither of which strays too far from your _hey-it's-Tuesday_ look." Caroline explained.

"I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?" Stefan asked her.

"I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…" Caroline said to him chuckling.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Matt was alone in the party, waiting for Caroline, when Amy Bradley joined him.

"Hey Amy." Matt greeted Amy.

"Thanks. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water." Amy told him with a seductive voice.

"Not waterproof." Matt said showing her his cast.

"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories." Amy said to him.

"Uh, I don't know." Matt started to say when Caroline joined him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Matt." Caroline called her boyfriend.

"What the hell? I've been calling you." Matt said to her worried.

"I know, I got held up but I'm here now." Caroline said and looked at Amy.

"Hi Caroline." Amy said to Caroline.

"Go find somebody single to stalk, Amy." Caroline said to Amy compelling and the girl left them alone.

"Seriously?" Matt asked her surprised.

"She was flirting with you." Caroline stated to him.

"She's harmless; you don't have to be rude." Matt said to his girlfriend.

"You're mad?" Caroline asked to her boyfriend.

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It' kind of lame, Care." Matt said to her and left pissed when Stefan arrived to join Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey, I saw that. You compelled her." Stefan said with a disapproving look.

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline said shrugging her shoulders.

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." Stefan said to her trying to make her remember about the time she was compelled by Damon.

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?" Caroline asked pissed because she had jealous of everyone who came close to Matt.

"You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you." Stefan pointed out to her.

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great." Caroline said sarcastically.

"I told you this wasn't gonna be easy." Stefan said to her smiling.

"Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me." She said and Stefan smiled at her. "Shut up." Caroline laughed too.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena, Eva, Damon and Alaric were still in Isobel's office, looking for information, at the Duke University.

"Any luck?" Damon asked to the girls.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine and Danielle Pierce that we don't already know." Elena said frustrated.

"Yeah! I want to know where they were born for at least to know why we look just like them." Eva said too.

"Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Damon said to Elena but then turned to Eva. "But to Eva, I will give her anything she wants." He said smirking.

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elena asked him.

"Please, Lena, don't start." Eva pleaded with her sister.

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric said bringing something to show them.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends." Vanessa started to explain to them. "Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." She said and gave them a book with some drawings. The drawing had some Aztec words. "Which roughly translates into the _Curse of the Sun and the Moon_."

"It's Native American." Alaric said once again.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whose is ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse is turned into a wolf." Vanessa explained to them.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa said stating the obvious to them. "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." She finished looking at Damon.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon stated to her.

"Not if there aren't those many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa informed Damon.

"Why would they do that?" Eva asked Vanessa worried.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." She informed them once again, leaving all them surprised.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

It is already night in Mystic Falls and everyone was leaving the swimming hole, on the Lockwood lands because Tyler had asked them to and Matt was alone, while Stefan and Caroline were looking at him.

"He's mad at me." Caroline stated to Stefan.

"Go talk to him. I'll wait." Stefan suggested to her when his phone started to ring. It was Elena. "Hey." He said into the phone.

"_Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in."_ Elena explained to him.

"What's up?" Stefan asked her worried.

~~~Eternal~~Beginning~~~

"Still mad?" Caroline asked him when she joined him.

"I thought we were past all this insecurity stuff, Caroline. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?" Matt asked her still mad at her.

"Nothing. Nothing. I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry." Caroline apologized to Matt.

"I'm not kidding. I'm not gonna put up with the drama." Matt stated to Caroline.

"No, no more drama. Just… I promise." She said and kissed him.

"Come on." Matt said to her and they leave.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan was still on the phone talking with Elena. She was telling him the information's that she got from Vanessa.

"_I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do..."_ Elena started worried.

"I'll be careful." Stefan said to her.

"_There's one more thing."_ Elena started to say to him.

"What is it?" Stefan asked her.

"_According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."_ Elena said worried.

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?" Stefan asked her while he looked everywhere looking for Caroline or Matt.

"_Okay."_ Elena said with a worried voice. Then he hanged up and called Caroline but she had forgotten her phone in her bag, in Matt's car. He went into the woods looking for them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Mason was chaining up himself into the Lockwood's old estate ruins, getting ready for the change because of the full moon when he heard Aimee and Tyler arriving to the ruins, so he's forced to leave and change into a werewolf in another place and try not to hurt anyone. He hoped that Tyler wouldn't do something stupid and end up in the same situation that he was.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Not much farther, Aimee." Tyler said to the girl.

"Really Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?" Aimee asked Tyler.

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party." Tyler simply explained to her.

"Where are we going?" Aimee asked once again.

"It's right around this tree." Tyler said to her.

"Are you sure?" Aimee asked worried.

"Oh yeah, come on." Tyler assured her and they entered into the ruins.

"What is this place?" Aimee asked Tyler.

"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here." Tyler explained to her.

"Is everyone else coming?" Aimee asked him worried.

"Yeah, unless you'd rather I tell them not to." Tyler said to her smirking.

"You're single, right?" Aimee asked him because of Caroline compelled her to do.

"Oh yeah." Tyler nodded at her.

"Let's go." Aimee said and went to inside with Tyler behind her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Mason was running through the woods and tried to chain himself to a tree. When he looked at the moon and began to scream because the change was starting. Then he ran toward his car and entered it, screaming. Mason, then closed the door and the car was moving a lot, and he continued to scream and then all of the sudden is heard something growling in the car.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena was looking in a box and found a picture of Katherine and Danielle. Then she called Eva and they both looked at Vanessa.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" Elena asked her with curiosity.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of one self." Vanessa explained to them.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine and the link between Eva and Danielle?" Elena asked once again.

"That's all she had on Katherine and Danielle, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." Vanessa said to the girls.

"And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why me and Eva look alike with them." Elena said to her.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon asked Elena and Eva groaned. They were going to fight once again.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" Elena asked him sarcastically.

"Guys, don't start." Eva pleaded once again.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude." Damon said to her and then turned to Eva. "But you, little kitten, I will give everything you ask." He said and made Eva giggle.

"That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends; they help each other and stop try to seduce my sister. She is already in love with you." Elena said once again.

"Lena, don't put me in the middle of that fight." Eva said to Elena.

"I'm only trying to protect you." Elena said to her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler and Aimee were kissing at the ruins.

"Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry." Aimee said to Tyler stopping him.

"What's the deal? Come on." Tyler asked not understanding.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it." Aimee said to him stepping back from him.

"Then why did you come with me?" Tyler asked her starting to get pissed at her.

"I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt." Aimee tried to explain to Tyler.

"Ouch. Um… okay." Tyler said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go." Aimee said leaving Tyler alone on the ruins.

"Yeah." Tyler said to her.

"Sorry." Aimee apologized and left Tyler alone on the ruins.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

When Stefan was in the woods, looking for Caroline and Matt, he heard some animal growling. Then he saw Mason's car and went toward it because he was curious about the strange noise he had heard. Then he finally saw the chains on the floor and started to look to the car and saw some strange yellow eyes inside the car. Then all of the sudden, a wolf jumped through the window of the backseat and fell on him and left into the woods running.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

The twins, Alaric and Damon were still at the Duke University. The girls were in the car with Damon, while Alaric and Vanessa were outside talking.

"I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." Alaric said to Vanessa with a hopeful voice.

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call." Vanessa said smiling at Alaric.

"Hopefully I won't have to." Alaric said to her.

"But if you do…" Vanessa said trying to flirt with Alaric.

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life." Alaric said with a serious voice.

"Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?" Vanessa asked worried.

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire for a long time and she got her wish." Alaric explained to Vanessa.

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage." Vanessa said to Alaric.

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's… it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it' time to move behind this." Alaric said sighing. He was ready to move on finally.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva were at the car waiting for someone to open the car because they couldn't open the car. When Damon arrived to car and opened it.

"Here. Allow me." Damon said unlocking the car. "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever." He said smirking because Elena was already a sister to him.

"That's true, Lena." Eva said to her sister.

"Can we just go?" Elena asked because she didn't want to fight.

"You didn't dig deep enough." Damon said giving her a book.

"_Petrova_. I saw this on a shelf." Elena said when she looked at the book and read it what was written on it.

"How did you know it was important?" Eva asked Damon with a curious voice.

"Katherine and Danielle Pierce originally came from Europe. _Petrova_ was their real name, Katerina and Danika Petrova, to be exact." Damon explained to the girls.

"How did you know that?" Eva asked him still surprised and Elena nodded at her sister's question.

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Damon said to Elena and Eva. When the youngest of the twins, Elena tried to go inside the car, he stopped her. "You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever." Damon started to talk and some way trying to apologize to her because he understood that Danielle being back it was hurting Eva and Elena was only protecting Eva, her sister. "So, is it? Have I lost you forever?" He finally asked her.

"Thank you for the book, Damon." Elena said and got inside the car and Damon got after her in the backseat to join Eva.

"Thank you, for that." Eva said whispering into his hear.

"Welcome. I understand why she is mad. She thinks that I'm gonna hurt you because the Pierce girls are back." Damon said to her whispering too.

"I know. We are overprotective of each other." Eva said and then cuddled with him in the backseat having Elena rolling her eyes at them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline and Matt were in the woods, talking and walking around. She was nervous to be around him because she didn't want to hurt him.

"This looks like the spot." Matt said to her smiling.

"For what?" Caroline asked him curious and then Matt kissed her when they heard an animal growling.

"Did you hear that?" Matt asked her worried and Caroline looked at him smiling and kissed him again and then she pushed him against a tree and kissed him once again but Matt got hurt again. "Ah, damn." Matt said feeling some pain.

"What happened?" Caroline asked him worried.

"I'm a klutz. What's the matter?" Matt asked when he showed her his wrist. It was bleeding and not resisting Caroline started to drink his blood. "Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!" Matt said to her when her face changed and she was looking at him. "Caroline! Your face!" Matt said surprised and she bite him on the neck and drank his blood but Stefan arrived in time to take her away from Matt.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Stefan said to Caroline.

"Oh my god." Caroline said scared when she saw that Matt had fainted and fell on the floor.

"No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave." Stefan said to her and they heard an animal growling.

"What was that?" Caroline asked worried again.

"Matt, stay down. Do not move." Stefan ordered to Matt and they start to hear noises around them and then turned to Caroline. "You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!" Stefan said and they started to run and they arrived to the old ruins but Caroline stopped.

"Wait! What is it?!" Caroline asked Stefan worried and freaked out.

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan said to her worried about them when Tyler arrived.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Tyler asked when he joined them.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked Tyler when the werewolf rushed into Caroline. She fell on the floor and the werewolf was on the top of her. Stefan rushed to the werewolf and with his powers, he pushed him of Caroline.

"No!" Tyler yelled at the werewolf, for him not attack his friends. The werewolf looked at him and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was compelling Matt after she and Stefan came to look for him after the werewolf had left.

"You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become." She compelled Matt.

"We were just making out in the woods." Matt said in a monotone voice.

"And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck." Caroline continued compelling him.

"It's weird; it just came out of nowhere." Matt said with the same monotone voice and then she joined Stefan.

"What are we gonna do about Tyler?" Caroline asked Stefan worried.

"I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood." Stefan said to Caroline to make her less worried.

"I can't believe I hurt him." Caroline said with a worried voice.

"I know." Stefan nodded agreeing with her.

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt." She said to her friend and mentor.

"It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder." He explained to her.

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…" Caroline started to ask him for his opinion.

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had followed my own advice, I would have walked away from Elena a long time ago." Stefan explained to her.

"You ever think you should have?" Caroline asked with curiosity.

"I know I should have, I just can't." Stefan said to her.

"And about Damon?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Damon has feelings about Eva. He will never walk away from her. If she feels the same for him, he will not walk away because just like me. We, vampires, are selfish and when we find our mates, we can't walk away." Stefan explained why Damon would do the same thing he did.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler was still in the woods, he was looking for his uncle and when he was at Mason's car, when his uncle finally arrived.

"Wanna toss me those?" Mason asked to his nephew.

"It was you?" Tyler asked him after he passed the bag to his uncle and Mason nodded to him confirming to Tyler.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Matt was alone at a table, when Aimee arrived and started to talk with him about that afternoon when Caroline got inside the Grill and seeing them talk she went to join them at the table. She was thinking about breaking up with him because she didn't want to hurt him like she did today.

"Seriously Aimee?" Caroline said to Aimee when she joined them.

"We were just talking." Aimee said to Caroline.

"Oh, that's what you call it?" Caroline said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Aimee said the obvious.

"Are you kidding me?" Matt asked her because she had promised not to make scenes anymore.

"No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it." Caroline stated to Matt.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go." Aimee said to them and left.

~~~Eternal~~Flame~~~

"Knock it off. What are you doing?" Matt asked Caroline pissed at her.

"This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that." Caroline said getting more pissed at every second.

"I thought you said no more drama?" Matt asked her already mad with her because she didn't trust him.

"Well, I lied." She stated to him.

"Just forget it, just forget all of it." Matt said to her using other words to break up with her.

"So what, are you like breaking up with me?" Caroline asked him without believing his words.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing." Matt said to her with a sad look on his face and left her alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Jenna was in the kitchen, in the Gilbert House when Alaric arrived and joined her.

"Ric, I wasn't expecting you and the girls until later." Jenna said surprised to see him and Alaric grabbed her face and kissed her.

"I should have done that this morning." Alaric said and kissed her again.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva, Elena and Damon were on the porch talking.

"Road trips work well for us." Damon said smiling at the girls.

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon." Elena stated to Damon.

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows and Eva giggled because she saw that Elena was trying so hard to not smile.

"I need to know the truth. You have serious feelings for my sister or you are trying to substitute her because of Danielle?" Elena asked him because she didn't want her sister hurt because of him.

"Yes, I have feelings for her and I started to see that when Danielle really pissed me off and when I came here to talk with Eva, I understood that my feelings are real. Elena, I hope that you can see that I'm not going to hurt Eva." Damon said to her with all the honesty he had in him.

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is no. You didn't lose me forever." Elena said smiling at him.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." Damon said smiling.

"Just don't hurt my sister and thank you for the information about Danielle and Katherine." Elena thanked him.

"Don't worry. Your sister is becoming more and more important to me than everything else." Damon said smiling and kissed her forehead. Elena nodded and left her sister and him alone on the porch.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After Elena got inside of the house, Damon and Eva were left alone on the porch. Eva was smiling at Damon, because she saw that Damon was treating Elena like a little sister just like Stefan treated her.

"So, my sister approved you, huh?" Eva asked smirking at him.

"Yeah, she did." Damon said smiling at her.

"And you like her just like a little sister." Eva said to tease him.

"No, I don't." Damon denied but he was smirking.

"Okay. You don't." Eva said smirking too.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was in her bedroom crying because she of end of her relationship with Matt, when she woke up and saw that Katherine and Danielle were there.

"Elena? Eva?" Caroline asked them.

"Nope, try again." Katherine said smirking.

"Katherine. Danielle." Caroline confirmed her suspicions and Katherine sat down on the bed while Danielle stayed by the window. Caroline moved away from Katherine with fear.

"Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together." Danielle said smirking and looked at her sister, which smirked too.


	4. Memory Lane

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she came from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter. We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter IV**

**Memory Lane**

_Stefan and Katherine were dancing just like Danielle and Tomas Fell. They were using cloths from 1864._

"_Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine said smiling while he tried to kiss her on the mouth. "No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules." She said smiling and watched Tomas Fell try to do the same with Danielle._

"_I thought you didn't believe in rules." Stefan told her smiling while they saw Damon looking at Danielle and Tomas. Stefan looked sadly at his brother. He was watching the woman he loved with another man. "My brother is still upset that your sister chose Tomas Fell to escort her." Stefan commented to Katherine._

"_Well, Damon needs to concede that Tomas Fell is a better dancer." Katherine said and looked at Damon. "Looks like it that he found someone to occupy his time." The woman said and they saw that Eva was with Damon and Elena was with Matt. _

"_Eva and Elena." Stefan and tried to go over them. _

"_Stefan don't." Katherine said to him and Stefan watched Eva leaving with Damon and Elena leaving with Matt. _

"_Elena! Eva!" Stefan yelled following them. When he opened the door, he found himself at the Grill where Eva and Elena were at the pool table. _

"_It's your turn." Elena said and Stefan smiled but she saw that she was with Matt, Eva and Damon. _

"_Be prepare to lose, Lena. Eva and I are the best team." Damon said to her and kissed her on the check and then went to kiss Eva on the mouth and then Matt kissed Elena._

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" Katherine asked him when she joined him with her clothes from 1864. This time Danielle joined them. Stefan then looked at Matt and Elena, and then to Damon and Eva. He saw that his brother was happy. "Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again." Katherine said and both of them were in 1864 again and at the Lockwood Mansion with Katherine and Danielle. "I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise." Then Katherine kissed him._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Then all of the sudden Stefan woke up and he was in his bed. Then he saw that Elena was sleeping on his chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked him when she woke up.

"Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep." Stefan said and got out of the bed using his vampire speed. It was Katherine and then she sat down on bed smiling at him when she saw her sister coming. "Katherine." Stefan said growling at her.

"Me too, Danielle." Danielle said from the doorway of Stefan's room.

"You have to admit I am getting better at this." Katherine said smiling at him and then looked at her sister.

"It was easy to get inside of your head." Danielle smirking, showing that it was her that got inside his head. "Have you completely forsaken your nature?" She asked him and then feeling rage, Stefan rushed to Danielle but she pushed him and he fell on the floor.

"Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." Katherine said coming to join her sister by the door.

"What do you both want?" Stefan said pissed at them.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?" The youngest of the twins, Katherine, said to him.

"I decided to accompany my sister." Danielle said smiling at her sister.

"Why are you back in town?" Stefan asked to the sisters.

"3 reasons: you, you and you." Katherine said to Stefan.

"I came with my sister for her company." Danielle said examining her nails.

"You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of… gets stuck in my throat." Stefan said sarcastically at them.

"Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too." Katherine said smiling at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were sitting at a table, reading the book that Damon had given them, when Damon arrived and decided to join them.

"Hey, Damon." Eva said to him smiling.

"What do you want now?" Elena said trying to tease him.

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people, like me, in the back." Damon said with a teasing tone.

"Guys, are you now teasing each other?" Eva asked laughing.

"I told you that I would give you a change about being friends and about being with my sister but I never said that I wouldn't tease you." Elena said laughing and got up to leave the Grill.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked them laughing.

"I'm going home." Elena said and left.

"Me too." Eva said and prepared to leave with her sister.

"Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue." He said to the girls.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?" Eva asked him surprised.

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and…" He explained.

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours." Elena asked him trying to understand his plan when a woman arrived and gave him a box with a pie in it.

"Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way." Damon said to the woman.

"What are you up to?" Eva asked him trying to make him to tell her his plan.

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." He said and kissed both girls on the cheek and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Mason was prepared to leave the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler went to him because he wanted to talk with his uncle about the night before.

"Hey, Mason, got a second?" Tyler asked him.

"No, men, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house." Mason said to Tyler ready to leave.

"Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!" Tyler pleaded with his uncle.

"Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you." Mason said assuring his nephew.

"How do you know that?" Tyler said to his uncle because he was freaked out.

"Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me." Mason explained to Tyler.

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler asked with curiosity.

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me." Mason said sarcastically.

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?" Tyler asked starting to get pissed.

"I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't." Mason said to him getting to the door.

"You ever find that moon stone?" Tyler asked him with curiosity.

"Do you know where it is?" Mason asked him with hope on his voice.

"What's so special about it?" Tyler asked once again.

"I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later." Mason said and left the mansion. When the younger Lockwood was alone, he took out the moonstone from his pocket and started to look at it.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Katherine and Danielle were in the living room, while one was reading Stefan's journal and the other was looking around when Stefan arrived and saw them.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal." Stefan said to Katherine pissed at her.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." Katherine said and Stefan with rage took the journal from her hands and gave her a glass of blood and Danielle too.

"Damon's private stock." Stefan said to them.

"Hum… Damon has good taste. Good idea turning Damon into a vampire." Danielle said smirking.

"That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting… That must have come as a surprise." Katherine said smirking and looked at her twin sister.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked them.

"I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon." Katherine stated to him.

"That's right. Their bites can be nasty." Danielle agreed with her sister.

"And… how do you know this?" Stefan asked her with a wonder voice.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" She asked him.

"Founding families." Stefan said to her.

"Spearheaded by?" Danielle asked him.

"The Lockwoods." Stefan said remembering that.

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?" Katherine asked him.

"I was your escort and Tomas Fell was Danielle's escort. My brother went alone." He said to the girls.

"That was before you and Damon knew about our little secret." Danielle said to Stefan pointing at herself and Katherine.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Damon was watching everyone dancing, including the woman he was in love with dance with Tomas Fell, at the Founder's Ball. Then he remembered about something that could make everyone stop from dancing._

"_Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood." Damon said raising his glass of champagne and then he turned to the man that was beside him. "George, thank you for so bravely defending the south." Damon said to the man._

"_My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it." George said to him making everyone remember about that desertion from the confederation army while Katherine, Danielle and Stefan were drinking._

"_Can we have a word Miss Katherine? Miss Danielle?" A man came close to the Pierce sisters. _

"_Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration." Katherine said to the man._

"_Please, Miss Katherine. Miss Danielle." Henry said once again with a desperate tone on his voice._

"_Okay, let's go." Danielle said nodding at Katherine and the three of them leave._

"_We will be back, Stefan." Katherine said to the young boy._

_~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~_

_When they were alone, Henry turned to the two women and told them about some attacks that were happening in town. They were afraid that were vampires. _

"_I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires." Henry informed the twins._

"_That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about." Katherine said to him._

"_I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before." Henry tried to explain to the girls._

"_Then… it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation." Danielle said to them already having a plan in her head._

"_We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others." Henry informed them._

"_Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us." Katherine assured the vampire and then looked at George Lockwood and next to her sister._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After they remembered the moment that the girls knew about the werewolves, they were ready to continue their plan.

"From the moment I and Danielle met George, we knew he'd be a problem." Katherine explained to Stefan.

"So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves." Stefan stated but made to sound like a question.

"The werewolf gene is running in the Lockwood family. It is passed through the generations. Not that they're all wolves." Katherine continued.

"Exactly. Exists some rules about that." Danielle finished for Katherine.

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's or exist more?" Stefan asked them.

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." Katherine said sarcastically and drank the blood. "My turn to ask one little question for you." Katherine said and took Stefan's journal, took her and her sister's picture from it, went to show her sister and then showed it to Stefan. "Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why me and my sister came back." Katherine said but then Danielle interrupted her.

"Well we have a better question: Why did you? For Elena and for Eva? To be friends with Elena's sister? No. You came back here to fall in love with my sister all over again, didn't you?" Danielle asked him when she went to be beside her sister.

"What is it about you that make me still care for you?" Stefan asked Katherine touching her face. Then Katherine kissed him but he put a vervain dart in her back making her fall on the couch and Danielle seeing that tried to fled but Stefan being more fast did the same thing with her.

"You are going to pay for that." Danielle said weakly and fell unconscious.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was attaching Katherine with chains in a chair, after doing the same thing with her sister, in a cell in the basement. Danielle was awake just like Katherine. Danielle was seething with rage while Katherine was calm, very calm.

"Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you and your sister came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?" Stefan asked to Katherine.

"You don't have to do this." Katherine said to him calmly.

"Let us go." Danielle said seething with rage.

"Answer the question." Stefan ordered her.

"I came back for you." Katherine said once again.

"And I came with my sister to company her." Danielle said smirking.

"We're gonna play by my rules now." Stefan said to Katherine and put some gloves, took vervain and went towards Danielle and put the vervain on her cheek. Then her sink started to burn and screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Danielle screamed with pain.

"Leave my sister alone!" Katherine shouted to Stefan because just like Eva and Elena were protective of each other, Danielle and Katherine were too.

"Answer the question." Stefan said to Katherine.

"You're going to torture me now to make my sister answer your questions?" Danielle asked him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get one of you to tell me the truth." Stefan said to them.

"Later that night at the Founder's Ball…" Katherine started to tell him.

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past." Stefan said growling.

"Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear." Katherine said to him.

"It is important, Stefan." Danielle defended her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Katherine and Danielle were drinking alone on the Founder's Ball, on the Lockwood mansion. They were using their gowns of 1864, while Stefan and Damon were doing something different when George Lockwood joined them._

"_They are all alone. Does this mean I can finally have one you all to myself?" George said to Katherine and Danielle._

"_Your father has outdone himself." Katherine said to George and Danielle nodded agreeing with her sister. _

"_Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year." George said with an amusement in his voice._

"_I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for us." Danielle said pointing to her and Katherine._

"_Because you both are the rope in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war?" George asked to them._

"_No, because we are vampires whose could kill you in your sleep." Katherine stated to him._

"_I beg your pardon?" George asked her not understanding._

"_Relax, George. We know you know our secret." Katherine said pointing to herself and her sister._

"_This conversation is over." George said and began to leave but Danielle caught his arm. _

"_And we know your secret too and we know that you're extra strong, only not as strong." Danielle said and released his arm and smiled._

"_How do you know who I am?" George asked to the girls._

"_You think that we would settle into a town without knowing our enemies?" Katherine said smirking at him._

"_What do you want?" He asked them while the girls smiled. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What did he want?" Stefan asked them while he took a chair and sat down in front of the girls.

"Now, you want to know." Danielle said sarcastically.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva, Elena and Jenna were in the kitchen talking and preparing everything for the barbecue, meaning it was Eva that was cooking.

"Thanks for letting us invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction." Elena thanked her aunt.

"Yes, thanks Aunt Jenna." Eva said while she was mixing something in a bowl.

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asked and looked directly at her niece that was cooking.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice." Elena said trying to take the attention from her sister.

"He came because I told him, Jenna." Eva said glaring at Elena for not telling the truth to their aunt.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you." Jenna said looking at Eva when Mason got inside the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason said to them when came in.

"That would be my exit." Elena said and left the kitchen.

"You are here for 10 minutes and I am already back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna said to him laughing.

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man." Mason said laughing when Alaric arrived.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

"Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already." Alaric said picking up the bottle.

"Just happy to be invited." Mason said laughing.

"Thanks Ric, it was his idea." Jenna said defending herself while Eva was shaking her head looking at the three adults.

"And yours, Jenna." Eva said and continued making the dinner while Jenna glared at her.

"Really?" Mason said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric said to Mason.

"I've got dirt. I've got dirt." Mason said to him.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." Jenna said to them.

"To dirty shame." Alaric said and they clank the glass when Damon arrived.

"Only you, Jenna." Eva said laughing.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

"Hey." Damon said and kissed Eva's head.

"Hey." Eva said smiling at him.

"Damon." Jenna said looking up at him.

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy." Alaric said to him.

"Here. Use mine." Jenna said and left with Alaric going after her.

"She doesn't like me very much." Damon said to Mason and Eva.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood." Mason said extending his hand for Damon to shake.

"Oh sure. Damon Salvatore." Damon said accepting his hand to shake.

"I know. I heard great things about you." Mason said to Damon smiling.

"Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick." Damon said to him surprised and Eva shocked her head hearing Damon saying those words.

"I'm gonna outside talk with Lena. I will right back." Eva informed Damon. "Can you keep an eye on the sauce?" Eva asked him.

"Sure, babe." Damon said smiling down at her while Mason watched them interact.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was on the porch, alone. She was worried with Stefan and decided to call him but he didn't answered so she left a message.

"Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can." Elena said into the phone.

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asked when she sat down beside Elena.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena said to the blond girl.

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline assured Elena while she was eating chips. "God! I cannot stop eating." She said in a complete surprised tone, that she was eating everything at her sight nowadays. "Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day." Caroline explained to Elena.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena said to Caroline.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline said to her friend.

"He said that?" Elena asked surprised that Stefan would say something like that.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline said to her friend.

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it." Alaric said when he came call the girls and Eva joined her sister and Caroline too.

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline said and went inside with Alaric right behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva seeing her sister with a sad look decided to talk with her to know what was going on with her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eva asked worried with her twin sister.

"I'm fine. No, I'm not fine." Elena finally said to her sister.

"Okay. We will talk later." Eva said and pointed to her ears because of the vampires that were present on the house.

"Okay. Let's go inside." Elena said nodding to her sister and both girls got inside the house to join the others.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was still in the Boarding House, on the basement with Katherine and Danielle tied on the chairs. He wanted more information's about the werewolves.

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it." Stefan said to Katherine and Danielle.

"I've been doing all the talking; it's your turn now." Katherine said and decided to start question him about Elena and their relationship. "Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?" She asked and Danielle snickering.

"I was wondering that, Kat. About Eva and Damon too." Danielle said smirking and her sister agreed.

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself." Stefan stated not liking how that conversation was going.

"Does she know that you love me?" Katherine asked him smirking.

"I don't." Stefan said to him directly.

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in." Katherine said to him.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

_Katherine was at the door of her room with her 1864 clothes. Stefan was with her because he had accompanied her to her door._

"_I had a lovely time, Stefan." Katherine said to him smiling._

"_How long do you and your sister plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked her with curious voice._

"_As long as we are wanted. Your father has been very kind to give us a shelter." The brown curled girl said to Stefan._

"_How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, gratefully you and your sister made it to Atlanta." Stefan said with a smile on his face._

"_So, I gather we are wanted?" Katherine asked Stefan._

"_Uh, very much so. I know… we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." Stefan said with a hopeful voice and kissed Katherine. "I am in love with you." Stefan said to her._

"_There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan. About my sister." Katherine said to him. _

"_More to learn and love." Stefan said once again._

"_I must say good night." Katherine tried to leave._

"_I have upset you?" Stefan asked upset that Katherine was retiring to her room._

"_No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow." Katherine said and got inside her room. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Danielle was watching Stefan remembering about something in 1864. She decided to show something about that night, the Founder's Ball.

"Now, I have a new memory to share." Danielle said to them.

"What memory?" Katherine asked her sister.

"Which one, sister?" Katherine asked smirking at her.

"The one that Damon was inside my room that night." Danielle said to them.

"Right, it was after Stefan confession." Katherine said nodding her head.

"So go on with your part." Stefan sighed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_When Danielle went inside her bedroom, Damon was there waiting for her. Damon went towards her and kissed Danielle. She tried to push him away._

"_What are you doing here?" Danielle asked Damon surprised to see him there._

"_I told you I would come." Damon stated to her._

"_Well, I'm tired, you should go." Danielle said to him because she already had a strange conversation with Tomas Fell._

"_Did Tomas Fell confession overwhelm you?" Damon asked sarcastically._

"_You shouldn't eavesdrop." Danielle stated to him taking off her earrings._

"_Is my love not enough?" Damon asked her a little possessive. _

"_I told you, I'm tired." Danielle said once again and started to compel him. "I wish to be alone tonight. Please, leave." She said finishing compelling him._

"_Good night Danielle." Damon said leaving while Danielle waited for Katherine to join her to talk about the night's events. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After Danielle explained her memory about her fight with Damon, both girls had showed that the only compelled was Damon. Danielle had somewhat showed that Tomas Fell was interested in her just like the older Salvatore brother.

"Go ahead Stefan." Katherine said to Stefan. "Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine." Katherine finished.

"And my friendship with you, Stefan. You were like a brother to me." Danielle said to him.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

The Gilbert twins and the rest were in the living room playing Pictionary. It was Damon turn to draw some picture which he did, drawing a wolf with a tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted trying to guess.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline tried to guess too.

"No, no." Damon said already exasperated because no one was guessing.

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna tried once again.

"_Dances with the Wolves_." Mason said the right answer.

"Mason wins… again." Damon said resigned.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna commented while Damon left the living room and went to the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were in the kitchen preparing the deserts. Elena was taking the pie from the box and Eva was taking her Neapolitan ice cream from the fridge when Damon rejoined them.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon said to the girls.

"Will you stop playing her with alcohol?" Elena pleaded to Damon.

"I want her to like me." Damon said to Elena with a pout.

"How is operation Lockwood?" Eva asked Damon trying to change the subject.

"He's my new BFF." He said with a smirk when Jenna joined them in the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Jenna asked Damon.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon thanked to Jenna.

"Did I have a choice? You are involved with my niece." Jenna said to him.

"I know what you must think about me." Damon started to say to Jenna.

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's." Jenna said to him.

"I'm a work in progress." Damon said to her smiling while Elena gave to Jenna a cake knife from a set and then to Eva a spoon for the ice-cream and Damon saw it.

"These are fancy." Damon said to Jenna.

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." Jenna said to him while the girls looked at Damon and then he took the knife from the set. He had already a plan on his head.

"Do you have plan already?" Eva asked him when Jenna left the kitchen.

"You know I do." Damon simply said smirking.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were still tied to the chairs talking about what had happened in 1864 with Stefan.

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming, now, right, Stefan?" Katherine asked Stefan.

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me." Stefan stated to Katherine.

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear." Katherine explained to Stefan.

"Exactly, Stefan. You used to treat like a sister. Katherine did what she had to do for you not be afraid of us." Danielle continued to explain.

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate." Stefan said to them with a hateful voice.

"Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the Founding Families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal." Katherine continued to explain.

"What kind of a deal?" Stefan asked with interest.

"A deal to rid the town of vampires." Danielle said with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

_Katherine and Danielle were with George Lockwood walking around in the grounds of the Salvatore estate. They were talking about their plan and the information that the man got from Mr. Salvatore._

"_I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight." George informed the girls, for them to get prepared for plan._

"_Good. Insist that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze." Katherine ordered to George._

"_I will." George nodded in confirmation._

"_27 vampires." Katherine said to him. _

"_Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you two free." George said to the girls._

"_Make sure you're not followed. We need everyone to believe that my sister and I perished in that fire." Katherine informed George._

"_That's is very important, George." Danielle said to George._

"_Don't worry." George said to the girls and left the Salvatore estate leaving the girls alone in the garden._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan asked to the girls surprised about that attitude from them.

"We practically lit the match." Danielle said smirking along with Katherine.

"They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out." Stefan said with the same surprised look.

"Without blinking." Katherine agreed with her sister.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

The girls were still in the kitchen while Damon went to the living room and put the pie on the table, with a cake knife which was made of silver and Eva came right after him with her ice-cream.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested to Mason.

"Sure." Mason said and took it with his hands and didn't use the knife. Eva made a disgusted look seeing him doing that. "I apologize, I'm an animal." He said after seeing how rude he was.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked him with curiosity.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason said chuckling.

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna said to them regretting when she had dated with Logan.

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon said sitting on the couch and pushed Eva into his lap.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason said watching surprised by Eva being on Damon's lap. "How about a toast? To new friends." He suggested to everyone.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

Caroline and Elena were in the living room waiting for Eva but Elena was worried about Stefan.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and my sister, and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked Caroline.

"You want to leave?" Caroline asked her surprised.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena explained to Caroline.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline advised Elena.

"Eva and Damon have got it under control here." Elena informed Caroline confused by her friend's actions.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline said in some way telling her about her break up.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elena asked her hoping that her friend could understand.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline suggested to Elena.

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks." Elena said and went to inform her sister that she was leaving to see Stefan. While Caroline waited she deflated a tire and went inside the car to wait.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was with Katherine and Danielle in the Salvatore Boarding House. They were still tied to chairs.

"What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom." Stefan asked to the girls waiting for another answer.

"Something he wanted desperately." Katherine said to Stefan.

"So you two, sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own deaths? No, you were running from something. What was it?" Stefan asked with a sure voice.

"Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine and my sister's needed to stay far and far away but thanks to you our plan nearly failed before it even began." Katherine started to explain.

"Once George told us that the round up was imminent, Katherine made sure she could see you one last time and I was with Damon, too, when they got me, but your father used your love for my sister against you, he poisoned your blood." Danielle continued to explain.

"Then Damon being Damon, he nearly ruined everything." Katherine finally said.

"We came for you two, we tried to save you." Stefan said to them.

"We didn't want to be saved." Katherine stated to Stefan.

"So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!" Stefan shouted at them.

"No, Stefan, you both, died for love!" Danielle shouted at him too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After talking with Caroline, Elena went inside the house to find her sister and inform her where she was going. After looking for Eva, she found her on the dining room cleaning some empty plates and cups.

"Hey, Eva." Elena called her sister attention.

"Yeah?" Eva turned to Elena.

"I'm gonna to the Boarding House look for Stefan. I'm worried about him." Elena said to her sister with a sad look.

"Okay. Do you wanna me to go with you?" Eva asked her sister.

"No. Caroline is going with me. See you later." Elena said and kissed her sister cheek and left the room.

"Okay. See you later." Eva shouted and went to kitchen where she found Damon and Mason talking.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was in the kitchen helping Eva with the cleaning when Mason entered.

"Jenna just brought out _Guitar Hero_." Mason came to tell Damon.

"Well, I just happen to like _Guitar Hero_. So you my friend are barking up the wrong tree." Damon said smirking.

"Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious." Mason said to Damon sarcastically.

"Thank you." Damon said smirking once again.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason asked him already getting suspicions about the barbecue.

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." Damon asked him when Eva got inside the kitchen with plates and cups.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon." Mason simply said to him.

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon said not liking the fact that he tried to kill Stefan the night before.

"What?" Eva asked not believing what she heard but they didn't heard her.

"That was a mistake." Mason said to Damon.

"Really?" Damon said sarcastically.

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason explained to Damon.

"What, no obedience school?" Damon asked him using his sarcasm.

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason said to him with hope.

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon asked him trying to know the truth.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason asked him and they shock hands and when Mason left, Damon took a knife from the cutlery box.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was driving toward the Boarding House with Elena. She was really worried with her boyfriend.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Elena thanked him.

"Here we come, to the rescue." Caroline said with a sarcastically voice.

"Why are you being so snippy?" Elena asked her suspecting something.

"That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil." Caroline started to rant.

"Okay Caroline." Elena said shaking her head.

"Sorry." Caroline apologized.

"I love this song." Elena said when she turned up the radio.

"What's playing?" Caroline asked and pushed the button on her steering wheel.

"_Playing We Radiate_ by Goldfrapp." The voice over the radio said.

"Ta-da." She said smiling when all of the sudden the tire busted. "Oh crap." Caroline said and Elena sighed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Gilbert House, all of them were still there. Eva continued in the kitchen while the others were talking.

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill?" Mason asked all of them. "It's like I am with a bunch of adults here." He said surprised that Jenna wouldn't go.

"I prefer the term _Role model_." Jenna said to Mason.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?" Mason asked Alaric.

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Alaric said to Mason shaking his hand.

"You know, I should probably head out too." Damon said to the others while Mason left the house. "Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess and you, Eva, your cooking was perfect like always." Damon said to the two women and kissed Jenna's hand.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna said smirking.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked her with a curious voice.

"I'm still deciding." Jenna said to him smiling.

"Good enough for me." Damon smiled and then turned to Alaric. "Ric, let's not catch that game next week." He said smirking and finally turned to Eva smiling but used his eyes to send a message to her. "Can you come with me?" He asked her because Eva already knew his plan.

"Yeah, sure." Eva said and turned to Jenna. "I'm gonna with Damon meet Elena at the Boarding House, okay?" She said to her aunt hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Okay and be careful." Jenna advised and both of them left the house to follow Mason.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva were inside the car looking for Mason. Damon had a plan and hoped he could work tonight against the werewolf. Maybe he could also discover Mason's plan for coming to the town.

"So, you need my help in what?" Eva asked him with curiosity.

"I need to know if the Lockwood's really are werewolves." Damon explained to Eva.

"How are you going to prove that?" Eva asked him.

"Using the silver knife from your Grandma set." Damon said like it was obivious.

"Okay." Eva nodded and they continued looking for Mason.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Caroline were waiting for the tow truck in some road. Elena was getting more and more anxious with the time she was away from Stefan and the Boarding House.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever." Elena asked Caroline with a worried voice.

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now." Caroline said to Elena worried too.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna." Elena said ready to pick up her phone.

"No! Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice." Caroline pleaded to Elena.

"Can we just walk from here?" Elena suggested to Caroline.

"I can't just leave my car." Caroline said to Elena.

"We'll come back for it." Elena said to Caroline.

"Just give me a minute, Elena." Caroline pleaded once again.

"Caroline, what part of _I'm worried about Stefan_ didn't sink in?" Elena asked her already without patience.

"What's the rush?" Caroline asked Elena. "Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" She asked Elena with some venom on her voice.

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?" Elena pleaded with Caroline.

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You are gonna be 70 and in diapers and he is still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!" Caroline said to Elena and at the same time, she hurt her friend feelings.

"Where is this coming from?" Elena asked Caroline surprised with her tone.

"I'm just trying to be your friend." Caroline said to her.

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying." Elena said to her with a glare. "There's the tow, I'm gonna walk." Elena said when the tow arrived.

"No, Elena, don't!" Caroline said to Elena and grabbed her arm.

"Caroline, you're hurting me." Elena said to her when Caroline started to use the vampire strength on her.

"Don't leave me alone." Caroline pleaded with Elena.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked her friend completely confused with Caroline's attitudes.

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" The tow driver asked them.

"She did." Elena said pointing at Caroline and then left to the Boarding House.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason parked his car, on the Grill parking lot, got out and was approached by Damon and Eva that was behind the raven vampire.

"Damon? Eva?" Mason asked surprised to see Eva and Damon. "What? More dog jokes?" He asked to Damon.

"Nah, those got old." Damon said to him and then, all of the sudden, he stabbed Mason with the silver knife but Mason removed the knife from his chest, leaving a surprised look on Damon's face.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this." Mason said smirking.

"Dully noted." Damon said to him sarcastically.

"I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy." Mason stated to him and left Damon and Eva alone on the parking lot.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were still tied to the chair in the cell, of the Boarding House and they were talking with Stefan.

"Are you two gonna tell me why you came back here or you two are just playing another game?" Stefan asked them.

"Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now." Katherine said already bored.

"Oh good, make it six." Stefan said sarcastically at her.

"I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it." Katherine said to him with a roll of her eyes. "My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list." She finished.

"Come on girls. If you wanted Elena and Eva dead, you two would have done it by now." Stefan said to them.

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it." Katherine said to Stefan.

"And I will do the same with the lovely Eva." Danielle said smirking at Stefan and feeling rage, Stefan rushed over to them with stakes but then he threw them away.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove her from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch." Katherine said to Stefan.

"Exactly my words, sister but I don't want you to treat Eva like a sister anymore. Let her be with Damon alone because I know that Damon will never love her. He only loves me. Or I will do the same thing that my sister told you. I will kill everyone she loves, that includes Damon and then it is her in the end." Danielle said to him too. Stefan not liking what he heard, he rushed over to Katherine and strangled her. Then, his face changed and he picks up a stake to kill Katherine.

"Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you." Stefan said to her.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me and my sister by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan." Danielle said to him when she threw him against the wall and released herself.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"Exactly, Stefan. We weren't stupid. We only did this to give the information you needed for now. The other will come with time." Katherine said to him. "And I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you." Katherine said to him smiling.

"And I wanted to accompany my sister." Danielle said to him too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva still were in the parking lot completely stunned with had happened with the Lockwood.

"How is that possible?" Eva asked surprised.

"I don't know but we need a new plan." Damon stated to her.

"And we need Stefan and Elena, and including Caroline and Bonnie." Eva said to Damon, knowing that he wouldn't like that Bonnie would be involved in this.

"The witch and the newbie?" Damon asked whining.

"We need them. We have here a werewolf and two vampires, Danielle and Katherine, and they are up to something." Eva said to him.

"I know. I know." Damon said agreeing with her.

"All right. You stay here?" Eva asked him.

"Yeah, but you need ride home." Damon said to her.

"Yes, I need a ride home." Eva agreed with him.

"Come on, I will leave at home than I will come back." Damon told her and both of them got inside the Camaro.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

Finally arriving at the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena got inside the house. Katherine and Danielle looked at Stefan when they heard someone getting inside, smiling at each other, Katherine put a stake in his and the then the girls both left to meet one of the twins, Elena.

"Hello? Stefan?" Elena called Stefan and went into the living room. "Stefan?" She called again and when she turned around, she saw Katherine and Danielle there.

"You must be Elena." Katherine said smiling at Elena.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike and how you look exactly alike with my sister?" Elena asked them while both girls don't answer and looked at her from top to bottom. Then Katherine touched her neck with one finger and went behind her.

"You're asking the wrong questions." Katherine stated at her.

"You are more pretty, sister." Danielle commented to Katherine.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena?!" Stefan called her when he arrived at the living room and she turned her head and while the Pierce sisters disappeared. "Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena worried that Danielle or Katherine had hurt her.

"Not really. Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Not really." Stefan told her and they embraced each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was in the bathroom, of the Mystic Grill, when she looked in the mirror where she saw Katherine and Danielle were right behind her.

"Katherine. Danielle." Caroline acknowledged them.

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" Katherine asked really pissed.

"I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend." Caroline said to Katherine and then turned to Danielle. "But Eva wasn't there. She was with Damon all the time."

"Occupy her. That's all I asked." Katherine told her.

"I don't care about Damon. She can do whatever she wants with because I don't care and I'm only here because of my sister and our plans." Danielle said to Caroline pissed.

"I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think… I really think that I got to her." Caroline said to Katherine with fear on her voice.

"I hope so because let's not forget…" Katherine started to tell her.

"We already killed you once; we can easily do it again." Danielle finished for her sister and both of them left the bathroom.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was on his father's office, searching online about the moonstone he had on his possession, when Mason arrived at the Lockwood Mansion.

"How was that barbecue?" Tyler asked to his uncle.

"Not great. Are you still pissed?" Mason asked to his nephew.

"Are you still keeping secrets?" Tyler asked him again sarcastically.

"Yep." Mason answered sarcastically like Tyler had asked him.

"Then I'm still pissed." Tyler said to him and when Mason was about to leave the office the young boy remembered something. "Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be." Tyler said to him.

"Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me." Mason asked him because Tyler was pissed him with his questions and jokes.

"Tell me how the curse's triggered." Tyler stated to him.

"If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else." Mason said to him. "I don't want that for you." He said to his nephew because this thing wasn't good for anyone.

"I think I can handle knowing." Tyler stated to him.

"You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea." Mason said because his nephew really didn't know how being a werewolf really meant.

"You want your stupid rock or not?!" Tyler asked pissed.

"Tell me where it is!" Mason asked Tyler while pushed him against the wall.

"Tell me what triggers the curse!" Tyler shouted to his uncle.

"You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?" Mason asked him released him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was in her room writing a song. It was about her and Damon. They were getting closer and closer more now that Danielle was back than before. It was a duet.

_My bed sheets feel empty, when you're not home_

_Your heart beat, helps me sleep, your breath soothes my soul._

_Baby your all, Baby your all, _

_Baby your all I've ever needed_

_Your all I've ever needed._

_I love you, more than I knew I could ever love somebody._

_I got it all so deep, I can barely even breath._

_If I need a shelter from the storm._

_Baby your all, Baby your all, _

_Baby your all I've ever needed._

_Baby your all, Baby your all, _

_Baby your all I've ever needed_.

_Every promise I made, has lead us up to this._

_Please remember my love, when you've forgotten your way,_

_And this ache in my heart, makes me want to stand tall._

_I let them take me down, when this isn't my fault._

_Tell me it's not my fault. Tell me it's not my fault_

_Baby your all, Baby your all, _

_Baby your all I've ever needed._

_Baby your all, Baby your all, _

_Baby your all I've ever needed._

_Your all I've ever needed._

_I love you, more than I knew I could ever love somebody._

_Baby your all, Baby your all,_

_Baby your all I've ever needed. _

After she finished writing, Eva decided to name the song as _All I've Ever Needed_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed, from the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part II, I'm only using for my OC**). When another song came to her mind, like she was pleading to someone she loved to stay with her forever.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_

_Ohhh 'cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one_

_But I'm the only one who needed saving_

_'Cause when you never see the lights_

_It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, stay_

_I want you to stay, ohhh_

When she finished this song, Eva named her as _Stay_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Rihanna, I'm only using for my OC**). Then Eva went to take a shower and next she went to prepare her things for school and wait for Elena to know how her talk went with Stefan earlier that day.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After Caroline left the bathroom, she went to sit alone at one table when she saw Elena and Stefan enter the Grill.

"Elena." Caroline called her.

"Hey." Elena said and Stefan went to sit in one table while Elena talked with Caroline.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." She apologized to Elena.

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?" Elena agreed with Caroline.

"So… you're not mad at me?" Caroline asked with hope in her voice.

"You were just being a good friend… in your own way." Elena said to her friend nodding.

"My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry." Caroline apologized once again and Elena smile leaving to join Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I'm starving." Stefan said when Elena joined him at the table.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena said with sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to." Stefan explained to her.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her." She fired back at Stefan.

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe." Stefan said to her.

"I'm not afraid of her." Elena stated to him.

"Well, you should be." Stefan warned her.

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." Elena said to him with a sad voice.

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way." Stefan said to her once again.

"You're not actually saying that we should what she says?" Elena asked him surprised by his statements.

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone and don't forget Danielle, because she did the same thing as her sister." Stefan explained to him.

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Elena asked him already pissed at his words.

"This is the reality of our situation." Stefan said to her.

"Well, reality sucks." Elena said to him and they watched Caroline listening their entire conversation. "This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." Elena pleaded to him again.

"She already has, Elena." Stefan said and they looked at each other sadly. Then, Elena got up and left the Grill while Damon was at the bar and heard everything too. He was hoping that Elena would talk with Eva, he didn't like to see his _baby sister _hurt because of a guy, even if it was his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Damon was going out of the Grill, he saw that Danielle and Katherine were waiting for him.

"Bad day?" Danielle asked him.

"Bad century. I heard you and your sister were on the loose." Damon told her.

"What's the matter? Jealous that I spent the day with Stefan?" Danielle asked him smirking.

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore." Damon stated to her.

"Then why so pouty?" Katherine asked him with a baby voice.

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self." He said to them.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey." Danielle said to him.

"What do you know about werewolves?" He asked them.

"Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead." Danielle advised him.

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it." Damon said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Elena arrived at her house, went to her bedroom and Stefan was already there waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worried.

"I hated that fight." Elena said smiling and embraced him.

"I know me too. It felt too real." Stefan said to her.

"Did you see Caroline?" Elena asked him after had kissed him.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded his head.

"We were right. Katherine and Danielle got to her. She was hanging on to every single word." Elena said to him.

"It won't be long before Katherine and Danielle get a play by play." Stefan assure his girlfriend.

"I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today." Elena said to him.

"You're not wrong. It is pure Katherine and Danielle. They're always finding somebody to do their dirty work." Stefan explained to Elena.

"I think Damon was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real?" Elena asked Stefan.

"The only way Katherine and Danielle are gonna believe it is if everybody believes it and that's the best way to make them think they are getting what they want." Stefan said to Elena. "And that includes Eva. She can't know." He said to her.

"All of this… just for Katherine to get you back." Elena stated to him.

"It's not why they are here, okay? No matter what they say, I know them. Katherine and Danielle don't care about anybody but themselves, they never had. They are incapable of love. They are here for another reason." Stefan said to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were walking alone, around the town. Then they looked at the moon, remembering what happened in 1864, the night that the vampires were put inside the tomb.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Katherine and Danielle were in the woods alone and when they turned their heads, they saw Damon and Stefan dead, on the floor. George Lockwood approached them to free them like they had agreed previously._

"_George." Katherine said to him._

"_Your carriage is just waiting." He said to the girls._

"_All done, George. Thank you." Danielle thanked him._

"_Now it's your part of the deal." George said to them extending his hand._

"_If anyone learns of our escape, we will find you and we will kill you. Don't think that we won't." Katherine said to him and Danielle gave him the moonstone._

"_We should take each other secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry." George said to them and left. Katherine hesitated but ran towards Stefan's dead body. She touched his face and looked at him._

"_I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise." She said and then kissed him, and after she ran to join her sister._

"_I'm sorry that you have to leave Stefan but you know that he is close." Danielle said to her sister touching her hand when they were already inside their carriage._

"_I know. We promised to each other. Always together and never leave each other. For all the eternity." Katherine said to her sister with a sad smile. Danielle nodded and gave her a sad smile too. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The girls turned to each other and smiled. They were close to get their freedom once again.


	5. Kill or Be Killed

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she came from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter. We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter V**

**Kill or Be Killed**

_Mason was in a bar, at Emerald Coast, in Florida. He was ready to leave and go home to sleep. _

"_Alright, Carlos. It's it for me." Mason said to the man behind the bar, paid and went outside and when he was ready to get inside a man pushed him. _

"_Mason!" The man said to him. _

"_Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home." Mason said to the man._

"_Screw you!" Jimmy said to Mason and pushed him again. "I know about you and Marla." He said pissed at Mason._

"_What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink." Mason said to his friend but Jimmy tried to strangle him while Mason pushed him to defend himself. _

"_Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!" The young Lockwood said to Jimmy and punched Mason on the face. "You don't want to do this buddy." Mason said once again._

" _I'll kill you!" Jimmy shouted and threw Mason on the floor and kicked him in the stomach. Then Mason caught his arm and pushed him. Then, he carried him and threw him on the floor and then Jimmy's head hit the floor very hard causing to die._

"_Jimmy? Jimmy?" Mason called him but started to cry when he saw that his friend was dead because of him._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Wait, the guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked his uncle after hearing Mason telling his story to Tyler.

"He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." He said to Tyler.

"Were you?" Tyler asked his uncle.

"No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense." Mason denied everything.

"And it triggered the curse." Tyler finished for his uncle.

"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason said to his nephew. "Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions." Mason finally asked him for it.

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here." Tyler said to Mason and went towards his father's safe. "My dad, he was very cocky about his hiding spots but I figured most of them out over the years." Tyler explained and opened the safe. "It's all yours." Tyler explained to him and Mason looked inside the safe but the moonstone wasn't there. "Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler asked him.

"I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." Mason informed once again Tyler about the moonstone.

"Yeah, I'm not really buying that. Why do you really want it?" Tyler said to his uncle.

"Do you know where it is or not?" Mason asked him calmly.

"No, I figured it would be in here, man." Tyler said with a sigh.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was in the bathroom with Eva. They were going to tell Jeremy about the Lockwood family being werewolves.

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf." Jeremy said to them.

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is." Elena explained to her brother.

"It should be enough easy for us to figure it out." Jeremy suggested to them.

"There are no us. We said that we wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that we want you involved in it." Eva said to his brother.

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." Jeremy retorted looking up at his sisters.

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?" Elena pleaded with her little brother.

"Alright. Just saying." Jeremy said to them.

"Please, Jer. Don't do anything stupid." Eva pleaded with him while Jeremy nodded and left the bathroom.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva and Elena were alone on the bathroom and looked at each other like they were telling if they did the right thing in telling Jeremy about the Lockwood family.

"Did we do the right thing in telling him?" Eva asked Elena.

"I think we did. You know how he acted when we lied to him about Vicki's death and everything else." Elena said to her sister.

"I know… I'm afraid that he is not going to stay put. He is going be around this even more than before." Eva said to her sister.

"If he does, we will stop him." Elena said with conviction.

"I know. I'm gonna finished get ready for the day." Eva said to her sister.

"Okay. I will too." Elena said and Eva nodded and went to her room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was finishing getting ready, because when she closed the door of her closet, Stefan was there and scared her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan said to Elena and she went to close the door of the bathroom she shares with Eva.

"Hi." She said after kissing him.

"Hey." Stefan greeted her and they hugged each other. "Are you ready for today?" He asked her.

"No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake." Elena said to him with a sad look.

"I know but if Katherine and Danielle think that we are fighting, then they will think that they are winning and it keeps them from following through with their threats. And I have to stop talking with Eva too." Stefan said sighing.

"Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to them." Elena said with a sigh too.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but the best way to keep Katherine and Danielle from hurting anybody, from hurting you and your sister." Stefan explained to her.

"Just promise me that Katherine won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of it it's real, okay?" Elena asked Stefan. "And you should talk with Eva too. She and Damon are getting more close than ever right now." Elena said to him because she was afraid that Danielle would hurt her twin sister.

"Okay, I will talk with her." Stefan promised and Elena nodded, seeing that she agreed he remembered another thing. "And how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if I say _I can't do this anymore, Elena_, what I'll really mean is that I love you." Stefan said smiling at her.

"And when I say, _Fine Stefan, whatever_, well that means I love you too." She replied smiling at him and they kissed again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was already ready. She was only waiting for her sister for them to leave. It was another day that the Founding Families were involved with. While she was waiting she decided to write another song. When she started to get ready to write, her inspiration came and words started to flow on the paper.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you  
can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like  
Four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
Oh yeah_

_Wooooh, wooooh_

_If you're tossing and you're turning  
and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you  
Oh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like  
Four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
Oh yeah_

_Wooooh, wooooh_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say good-bye_

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like  
Four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
Oh yeah_

_Wooooh, wooooh_

_You can count on me cause I can count on you. _

After she finished the song, she decided to call it as _Count On Me_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Bruno Mars, I'm only using for my OC**). It was about friendship between people. This song made her remember about her friendship with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, and now her friendship with Damon. When she was going to start to write another one, there was a knock on her door. It was Elena to tell she was ready to go too for the Public Park of Mystic Falls.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Sheriff Forbes, Elizabeth was taking some boxes when Caroline arrived at the living room. Her mother was without her normal clothes, the Sheriff clothes.

"Are you off today?" Caroline asked her mother surprised to see her without the gear.

"The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You are the one who signed me up for that." The Sheriff said to her daughter.

"I know. I just assumed you'd bale." Caroline said still surprised.

"No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter." The Sheriff said to her daughter smiling.

"You're gonna pretend to be a mother?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you." The Sheriff pleaded with Caroline.

"Well, be warned, I'm in a mood." Caroline said to her because she was mad at something.

"Goody for me. What were Elena and Eva doing here so late last night?" The Sheriff asked to Caroline with curiosity.

Elena and Eva weren't…" Caroline started but then remembered that it was Katherine and Danielle in her room. "Yes um… Elena and Eva were here. Elena just needed to talk. She and Stefan are going through a rough patch. Eva is confused about her feelings for Damon, so they came to talk." Caroline lied.

"Is everything okay with you?" The Sheriff asked to her worried.

"I'm fine." Caroline assured to her mother.

"It's just lately you seem different." The Sheriff continued with a worried tone.

"I'm not different, I'm fine." Caroline said to her mother once again.

"I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?" The Sheriff asked to her daughter once again.

"You know there is pretending to be a mother and then there is reality. Let's not push our luck, okay?" Caroline said mad at her mother and then left her alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

It was the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day and everyone was present at the Mystic Falls Public Park. The Mayor, Carol Lockwood was doing a speech for everyone to hear.

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community in our town. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." Carol said to the people that was hearing her giving her speech.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was removing boxes from his trunk when Stefan went to talk with to apologize about his brother attitude.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore." Mason asked him already waiting for something.

"The nice one. The one offering an apology." Stefan said to Mason.

"Not interested." Mason stated to Stefan.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively." Stefan started to talk with Mason.

"You think?" Mason asked sarcastically.

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" He asked Mason with hope.

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife." Mason answered to Stefan.

"He made a mistake and I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one." Stefan explained to Mason.

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason said to Stefan with a on his voice a threat.

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There is two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back." Stefan said after he caught Mason's arm.

"If he comes at me…" Mason started.

"He won't." Stefan assured Mason while they shock hands and then he leaves when Damon joined his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What are you doing?" Damon asked his brother after watching Mason leave.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan said without looking up at Damon.

"I don't want peace." Damon stated to Stefan.

"Consider it opposite day." Stefan said to his brother.

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem with the werewolves." Damon asked but sounded like a statement.

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." Stefan said to his brother and left to look for Elena and Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was at one table, at the Mystic Grill and he was looking at Tyler Lockwood and still thinking about what Eva and Elena had told him that morning. Sarah and Aimee were at the pool table talking when Sarah looked at Jeremy.

"When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?" Sarah asked rhetorically.

"Oh no, stay away, that guy is damages goods." Aimee advised Sarah.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey man, how have you been?" Jeremy asked Tyler when joined him at his table.

"Since when?" Tyler asked him surprised by his question.

"I don't know. I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want…" Jeremy started to explain to him.

"I'm fine, Gilbert." Tyler said to him.

"Yeah, okay." Jeremy said to him and started to leave the table when Tyler spoke again.

"Wait, hold up. I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show." Tyler explained to him.

"Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Tyler with curiosity.

"Distracting myself." Tyler said to Jeremy smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?" Aimee thanked Tyler when she and Sarah joined them on the table.

"My place. My mom is gone all day. Empty house, full stocked bar…" Tyler suggested to the girls.

"Margaritas?" Aimee suggested to him.

"Sure." Tyler agreed and then looked to Jeremy. "You in?" He asked to the young boy.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in." Jeremy accepted the invitation.

"Let's do it." Aimee agreed and they left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Public Park, the Sheriff was taking off the suppliers she had brought for the event from the trunk when Mason went to help her.

"Oh thanks Mason." The Sheriff thanked Mason for his help.

"Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?" Mason asked her after he had helped her.

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." The Sheriff informed him.

"Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council." Mason said looking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Sheriff said to him because he didn't belong to the council.

"I know you and the others Founding Families have a secret council." Mason stated to the Sheriff.

"If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members." The Sheriff stated too.

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose." Mason said to her ready to tell her about the Salvatore Family.

"Really?" The Sheriff asked surprised.

"Yeah." Mason said nodding his head.

"Who would they be?" The Sheriff asked him with curiosity.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Mason stated the names to the Sheriff.

"That's impossible." The Sheriff said to him. "I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?" She asked him while defending Damon.

"I know it's a lot to digest." Mason started to tell her.

"No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council." The Sheriff continued to defend Damon.

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?" Mason continued to put the doubt on the Sheriff's mind.

"They walk in the sun, Mason." The Sheriff stated to him.

"They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz." Mason said once again.

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend." The Sheriff continued to defend Damon.

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason asked her and they looked at the Salvatore brothers again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The girls and Caroline were talking, while painting a veranda.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most." Caroline babbled while Elena was lost in her thoughts just like Eva. "I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this." She said to Caroline.

"Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asked her friend.

"Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us." Caroline stated and then turned the conversation for Elena and Stefan topic and to the topic of Eva and Damon. "So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything? And you and Damon, Eva?" She asked to the girls.

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Danielle and Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me and my sister. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena explained to her.

"Fine, we are getting closer and closer each day." Eva said to Caroline. "But Stefan is pushing me away too. He is like a brother to me and he said the same thing to me. I just don't understand why he is doing that." Eva explained.

"You said that Danielle and Katherine are dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." The blonde vampire defended Stefan.

"Yeah, I know that they are dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect us but it feels like giving up and I just…" Elena said to them.

"I understand my sister's point of view. If it was Damon and me, I would feel the same thing that it is happening with them because my friendship with Stefan is like brotherly love and he is doing the same thing." Eva explained to them too.

"Just what?" Caroline asked nodding at Eva and then turning to Elena.

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena stated finally.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?" Damon asked to the Sheriff when he joined her.

"I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods." The Sheriff said giving him a excuse.

"That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?" Damon asked her smiling.

"Oh no. You know, he's… I'm sure he's fine." The Sheriff said because Mason was already getting proves.

"Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset." Damon asked her worried.

"It's Caroline. We had a moment." The Sheriff explained to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Damon asked with some in help her.

"No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades." The Sheriff thanked him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was walking around when found him alone. She wanted to know what was happening between him and her sister.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"Hello." Stefan replied with a strange voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Eva asked him directly.

"Nothing." Stefan said with the same voice he used with her earlier.

"Nothing? Stefan you are treating me like I'm sort of a disease." Eva said feeling anger towards him.

"I'm sorry but I have too." Stefan said to her.

"This is something to do with Danielle and Katherine?" Eva asked him looking up at him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but it is better this way." Stefan left her alone looking at his retrieving back.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was painting a wall and watched her sister talking with Stefan. She saw the look of sadness on her sister face when Stefan walked away while Caroline watched them.

"Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged." Caroline said to her.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena said to her friend.

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline told her trying to stop her but Elena left her alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's her problem?" Damon asked Caroline when joined her.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline stated to Damon.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked her mad at her.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said dismissing him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena asked when she joined him.

"Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not." Stefan pleaded with her.

"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?" Elena asked him sarcastically while Damon and Caroline were listening the conversation.

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have some ears on us." Stefan said to her and they looked at Damon and Caroline while they pretended that they weren't listening the conversation.

"Okay, when?" Elena asked him when she saw that Eva joined Damon and Caroline.

"I don't know." Stefan said to her shrugging his shoulders.

"We need to talk about you have said to my sister too. You hurt her with your words earlier." Elena said to him.

"She tried to guess what was going on. And talked about them." Stefan said to Elena.

"I saw them, Stefan. It's like Katherine and I are the same person and Danielle and Eva too. How could you hate them and be in love with me and being a friend and brother to my sister?" Elena asked him starting to get angry.

"You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon and I'm not your sister." Stefan said to her trying to tell he wasn't Damon and Eva.

"How about we don't bring Damon and Eva into this right now?" Elena suggested to him.

"You know, I can't… _I can't do this anymore_, Elena." Stefan said to her using their code words.

"Fine, Stefan. _Whatever_." She said using the same code words and then she left him alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was still with Caroline and Eva. Caroline was still listening just like him and Eva shaking her head because she knew they were eavesdropping.

"Relationships are about communication." Damon said and Caroline left to go to talk with Elena leaving Damon and Eva alone.

"There she goes. Trying to know the gossip." Eva said sarcastically and pissed at Stefan.

"What's wrong with you, babe?" Damon said already getting pet names to Eva.

"Stefan." Eva stated with a glare.

"What he did to you?" Damon asked her already getting pissed at his brother.

"I went to talk with him about the fight he was having with Elena and he pushed me away and the sound of his voice was different." Eva said to Damon.

"Don't worry. I will talk with him." Damon said hugging her.

"Thank you." She whispered and Damon kissed her head.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Aimee and Sarah were dancing at the living room in the Lockwood mansion while Tyler and Jeremy were drinking and watching the girls.

"Where is mine?" Aimee asked when she joined Tyler.

"Have at it." Tyler said to her and both of them went towards the bar.

"Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah's got a thing for Jeremy." Aimee thanked Tyler for let her and Sarah come to his house.

"Well, good for Sarah." Tyler said to her sarcastically.

"Look, I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that, I promise you." Aimee apologized to Tyler.

"You don't need to apologize." Tyler said to her smiling.

"Friends?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Tyler agreed and they drank.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Sarah went to talk with Jeremy while he was drawning.

"Can I see?" Sarah asked him taking the notebook from his hands.

"No, no. No way." Jeremy shaking his head in denial.

"I want to see." Aimee said joining them.

"Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?" Tyler asked to him.

"Okay, yeah. Check it out." Jeremy said giving the notebook to Sarah to see.

"Scary demon wolf thing." Sarah said when she saw Jeremy's drawings. After hearing that Tyler seemed a little uncomfortable while Jeremy looked at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's this about?" Tyler asked them and took the notebook from Sarah's hands to see the drawings.

"Just some sketches. You still draw, Tyler?" Jeremy asked Tyler.

"A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you." Tyler said to Jeremy to follow him.

"Yeah. Okay, sure." Jeremy agreed and they left to the office.

"It's on the desk." Tyler said and Jeremy went to the desk and looked for the papers.

"I don't really see anything." Jeremy said to him while Tyler closed the door and then rushed to the young Gilbert and pushed him against the wall.

"What were those pictures about?" Tyler asked him pissed while strangled him.

"I can't breathe." Jeremy told him struggling to breathe.

"Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?" Tyler asked once again.

"Because… because I know." Jeremy said to him.

"You know what? You know what Jeremy?!" Tyler asked him again releasing the boy.

"I know what you are." Jeremy stated to Tyler.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was drinking some lemonade when Damon joined him at the Public Park, where the event was still going.

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" Damon asked him sarcastically.

"Doing my part." Mason said to the raven haired vampire with the same tone.

"I heard you talked to Stefan." Damon said to him.

"Nice guy." Mason said smirking at Damon.

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me." Damon said to him smirking too.

"Nice is overrated." Mason stated to him.

"That's what I think." Damon said to him smirking again.

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason said leaving and Stefan arrived to join his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Please tell me that you were just bonding." Stefan pleaded to his brother when he joined him.

"So what's up this faux drama in your relationship and why did you speak that way with Eva?" Damon asked glaring at his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked his brother not understanding what he was asking him.

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over anyone." Damon said to his brother.

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan said once again not wanting to talk.

"And why did you treat Eva that way? I don't care if you and Elena fight but you don't have the right to talk with Eva that way." Damon stated to Stefan defending his girl.

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan stated once again to his brother.

"With pleasure." Damon said but then turned to Stefan again. "Don't talk that way again to Eva or we will have a problem, got it?" Damon used a tone that Stefan was surprised to hear.

"I got it." Stefan said with a surprised face.

"Would you like some lemonade?" The little girl offered to Damon.

"Thank you, sweetie." Damon thanked the girl with a smile. When Damon drank the lemonade, it burned him and he spit it out. The Sheriff that was looking at him, saw everything and got the evidence that the Salvatore brothers were vampires.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked him worried.

"Vervain. Vervain." Damon stated to his brother still coughing.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva are talking about what was happening with Stefan. Elena was surprised that Stefan had said those things to her sister. He had told her that Eva was like a little sister to him, the little sister he never had, just like she was to Damon, the little sister he never had.

"This has to be Danielle and Katherine, it has to be." Eva stated to her sister.

"I know but is Stefan choice." Elena said to her sister with a sad look.

"But Damon and I… I don't know, we are getting closer and closer, I don't understand why Stefan would do something like this." Eva continued to rant to her sister.

"I tried to make him to tell me what is going on with him, but he refuses to tell me, and it is me." Elena said to her sister.

"That's why I went to talk with him. To tell how I could help him and you." Eva said to Elena with a sad look.

"I know you wanted to help but it is better you stay put. For a while, okay?" Elena asked to her sister knowing that her and Stefan's plan was hurting the only person that always have been on their side.

"Okay." Eva agreed and they saw Caroline coming towards them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You okay?" Caroline asked to Elena and Eva.

"No." Elena said to her friend.

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline advised to her.

"How do you know that, Care? My sister is here hurt by Stefan's attitudes and you say that? Why do say that?" Eva asked Caroline already suspecting that something was going on.

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." Elena said to Caroline shaking her head.

"No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." Caroline said shaking her head.

"What do you mean, Care?" Eva asked her not understanding.

"Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" Caroline asked herself seeing her mother on the phone and leaving the park. Caroline decided to follow her and the twins followed their blond friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Sheriff Forbes was on the phone talking with one of her deputies. She was asking for back up because she had two more vampires to kill.

"Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a… yes we need it." The Sheriff asked into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked her mother worried.

"Nothing. I just have something…" The Sheriff tried to explain to her daughter.

"You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes." Caroline stated to her mother mad at her.

"It's important." The Sheriff tried to say.

"It always is." Caroline stated once again.

"I'm sorry." The Sheriff apologized and left her daughter alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's going on?" Elena asked Caroline when she and Eva joined their friend.

"I don't know. Something's up." Caroline stated to them.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was drinking water while he was seething with anger. When the raven black haired vampire was angry it was better get away.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon said completely pissed.

"Listen to me! Sit! Sit!" Stefan ordered to his brother.

"I'm not listening anymore of your _give peace a chance_ crap. He's dead!" Damon said pissed that he only wanted revenge.

"Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down." Stefan finally agreed with Damon.

"Alright. Let's do it." Damon said to his brother while turning, he saw Mason going into the woods and then turned to Stefan. "Woods. Trash duty. Come on." He said and both brothers left to the forest.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline and the girls were going into the woods. They were worried about something that could happen to someone.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asked worried.

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline explained to them.

"Hear what?" Eva asked worried too.

"Something's wrong, girls." Caroline said to them worried.

"Caroline..." Elena started.

"Care…" Eva started too.

"Shh." Caroline told them to shut up.

"Care…" Eva tried once again.

"Shh." Caroline said to shut them up again and started to listen noises around them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was walking in the woods and the Salvatore brothers were following him to a clearing. When Mason stopped in the middle, Stefan and Damon stopped too and they made their presence known.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start." Damon said to Mason which only bended down and the brothers were shot with wooden bullets.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline, was with the Gilbert sisters in another part of the woods of the Public Park, had heard everything, the shots that the boys had suffered.

"Oh god." Caroline said with a shocked face.

"What is it?" Elena asked worried.

"Stefan and Damon." Caroline said to the girls.

"What?" Elena asked even more worried.

"What is going on, Care?" Eva asked worried too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan and Damon were on the floor unconscious. The Sheriff and her deputies had shot the boys and now were coming close to Mason to finish the job.

"Thank you, Mason." The Sheriff thanked him and injected the brothers with vervain.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was in his father office with Jeremy. They were still talking about the werewolves and how Jeremy discovered the family secret.

"How do you know about all this?" Tyler asked to the young boy.

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family." Jeremy explained to Tyler and didn't tell Tyler who really told him the story.

"A curse about what?" Tyler asked with curiosity.

"Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird. Is it true?" Jeremy asked him feigning innocence.

"About my uncle? Yeah." Tyler confirmed to the boy.

"But you… you're not…" Jeremy tried to ask him.

"A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane." Tyler said chuckling.

"I don't think so but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff." Jeremy said laughing as well.

"According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours." Tyler explained to him and in the end he used the sarcasm about being on all fours.

"Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?" Jeremy asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me." Tyler said with a sigh and then took the moonstone from his pocket and showed it to Jeremy. "He's here for this." Tyler said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Sheriff Forbes, Mason and the deputies were going into the Lockwood's old estate ruins to finish off the brothers. The deputies were carrying Stefan and Damon.

"It's down the stairs to the left." Mason explained the way to the Sheriff.

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long." The Sheriff explained to the deputies. "What is this place?" She asked Mason.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." Mason explained to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

They had finally arrived to the ruins. Mason tried to stay with the Sheriff to see if she was going to kill them or not.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here." The Sheriff said to Mason.

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked trying to be sure.

"Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a part to this. It's for your own protection." The Sheriff ordered to Mason.

"Liz, I don't care about…" Mason started trying to convince her.

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason." The Sheriff said to him once again.

"Don't take any chances." He said to her and left them alone with the brothers.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline, Eva and Elena were in the woods looking for The Sheriff, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Caroline stopped because she smelt something.

"What is it?" Elena asked Caroline.

"They've been here." Caroline said to the girls and bended down and she saw blood on a plant.

"What?" Elena asked worried.

"Blood, Lena. On this plant." Eva said to her sister worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What are you three doing out here?" Mason asked to the girls when he arrived.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked him worried.

"And Damon?" Eva asked him too.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him." Mason said to Elena and turned to Eva. "Seen Damon too, Eva" Mason said smirking.

"Where are they?" Elena asked him.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." Mason said looking at Caroline. "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." He told her smirking and when Caroline went towards him, he grabbed Elena and pushed Eva into the ground. Then, he grabbed Elena on her neck from behind. "Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here." Mason said with a threatening voice.

"I can take you." Caroline stated to him while Eva got up from the floor.

"Wanna bet?" Mason said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I do." Caroline said and rushed over him. When she caught him, Caroline pushed him against a tree. "I told you." Caroline said while Elena rushed to Eva and hugged her. Then Caroline kicked him in the leg, threw him on the floor and kicked him again on the stomach with her vampire strength. In the end Mason was thrown to the tree and fell on the floor. "Come on." Caroline said to them.

"Are you okay, Eva?" Elena asked her sister worried.

"Yeah, and you?" Eva asked her sister.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go." Elena said and both of them follow Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon started to wake up because being on the human blood, made him a lot stronger than his brother. The Sheriff saw that he was waking up, she shoot him in the leg to stop him from walking.

"This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" The Sheriff asked him.

"Liz, please." Damon pleaded with her.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" The Sheriff asked Damon after shooting him again and made him scream.

"I will drag this out painfully." She said and Damon doesn't answer him and for that she shoots Stefan on the chest.

"But you're my friend." Damon told her.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast." The Sheriff said to him once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena, Eva and Caroline arrived at the ruins. Caroline stopped the girls from walking inside because she heard something.

"What is that?" Elena asked worried again.

"What you have heard?" Eva asked her while Caroline continued to listen her mother talking with the deputies. Then she heard her mother ordering the deputies kill Stefan and Damon.

"Caroline. Caroline, what is it?" Elena asked her friend.

"My mom. She's killing them." Caroline tells the girls.

"What?! We have to stop her!" Elena said and prepared to get inside.

"No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me." Caroline said to them.

"I don't care!" Eva said and got inside the ruins.

"Me neither." Elena said and went after her sister.

"Elena! Eva!" Caroline said to the girls that went inside the ruins.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Sheriff was preparing everything to kill the Salvatore brothers.

"Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both. Check it out." The Sheriff ordered and then they hear something. Two of the deputies went to see what noise was and Elena hit him with a plank while Eva did the same to the other. Then both girls went into the cell.

"Elena! Eva! What are you doing?" The Sheriff asked surprised to see the girls.

"You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you." Elena stated to the Sheriff.

"Me neither!" Eva said too.

"What was that?" One of the deputies asked when they heard a noise.

"Who else is with you?" The Sheriff asked when the door closed by itself. It was Caroline that closed the door. Then she kills one of the deputies and punched the other one on the face.

"Hi mom." Caroline said to her mother with her face dirty from the blood.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Stefan were already awake. Damon was feeding on one of the deputies with Eva's help and then when he had his strength back, he went to check Stefan. Elena was sitting with Stefan helping him.

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon said to his brother.

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer." Stefan said refusing his brother idea.

"Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet…" Caroline suggested to her mentor.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena said defending her boyfriend.

"You okay?" Eva asked Damon worried.

"I'm fine and you?" Damon asked her.

"I'm fine too. I'm glad you are okay." Eva said whispering.

"I will always be fine." Damon said whispering to her and kissed her head, then started to look around. "This is a most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead and you." He said looking at the Sheriff. "What am I gonna do with you?" Damon asked himself.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked her mother hoping she wouldn't tell anyone. "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline pleaded with her mother.

"Then kill me." The Sheriff said to Damon.

"No!" Caroline shouted at Damon.

"I can't take this. Kill me now." The Sheriff said once again.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon said to the Sheriff.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline pleaded with Damon while Stefan grabbed her.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan asked to his brother.

"Damon, please!" Elena pleaded with Damon.

"Damon, don't. Please don't kill her. She is Caroline's humanity." Eva pleaded with him.

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Damon said and looked at the Sheriff. "You are my friend." He said and looked at the deputies. "We've got to clean this up." Damon said to Stefan and to the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was with Tyler inside the Mayor's office and it was looking at the moonstone, that Tyler showed him.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked to Tyler.

"It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them." Tyler explained to Jeremy.

"Why didn't you give it to him?" Jeremy asked Tyler with a surprised tone.

"Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him." Tyler continued to explain.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Found you!" Sarah said when she and Aimee found the boys.

"Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking." Aimee said to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?" Sarah asked laughing at them.

"No, we're good." Tyler said chuckling.

"Hey, hey, what is that?" Sarah asked when she saw the moonstone.

"It's... woah, hey." Tyler started but Sarah took the moonstone from his hands.

"Pretty." Aimee said seeing the stone.

"Okay, let's not play with the rock." Tyler said to the girls.

"Well, come and get it." Aimee said and threw the stone to Sarah.

"Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back." Tyler said not liking the joke.

"Look here." Sarah said showing the stone. "Snooze, you lose." Sarah said and ran from the office and Tyler went after her.

"You're lucky. You're cute when you're drunk." Tyler said to Sarah.

"I want Jeremy to come get it." Sarah told them going up the stairs.

"Give me a break." Tyler said with a sigh.

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk." Aimee said to Sarah.

"Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be." Sarah called Jeremy.

"I'm good, thanks." Jeremy said to her and Tyler went upstairs and tried to take the stone from Sarah's hands. When he took it, Sarah fell down the stairs and hit her head on the floor. "Sarah!" Jeremy shouted going to her.

"Sarah, oh my god!" Aimee said worried about her friend.

"She fell!" Tyler shouted and went to join them.

"She's not moving. Oh my god." Aimee said worried.

"I fooled you." Sarah said opening her eyes and laughing.

"Oh my god." Aimee said surprised.

"You pushed me down the stairs!" Sarah said turning to Tyler.

"Look, he didn't mean it okay? You got her?" Jeremy asked Aimee and then Sarah got up and left with her friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House with some luggage. It was for her mother.

"Hey, sorry that took forever to come. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here." She said to Elena.

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena said to Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey! You get some bunny in you?" Caroline asked Stefan, when he joined the girls.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you." Stefan said to Caroline smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was in the cell with Eva, in the basement. The Sheriff was on the phone with one of her deputies.

"A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow." The Sheriff said into the phone and looked at Damon and Eva. "Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night." She said to her deputy and hanged up. The she gave the phone to Damon.

"Thank you." Damon thanked her. "It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon said to her smiling. Caroline, Stefan and Elena joined them and listen the conversation.

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her." The Sheriff said to Damon.

"She's your daughter, Liz." Damon said to her.

"Please, Sheriff. She still is your daughter." Eva pleaded to the Sheriff.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." The Sheriff said to them.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon said and looked at Caroline, that after hearing what her mother said left with Elena and Eva right behind her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan went to the other part of the basement; he saw the fridge and opened it. He took a blood bag and looked at it when Elena arrived.

"Stefan, I think that we should… what are you doing?" Elena asked surprised to see that her boyfriend had a blood bag on his hand.

"Katherine and Danielle took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it… I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it." Stefan said to her.

"But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to." Elena said to her boyfriend worried for him.

"I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak." Stefan said pissed with what had happened.

"But the last time that you drank human blood…" Elena said remembering what had happened at the Miss Mystic Falls.

"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine and Danielle, didn't I? Well this is it; this is the only way because they are stronger than me. And unless I change this, I can't protect you and your sister." Stefan said to Elena.

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena pleaded to him.

"He can hear us wherever we are, because he drinks this. This is the only thing that can help me!" Stefan said to her angry.

"Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if…" Elena started to ask him.

"No, this is real. No more pretend." Stefan said and Elena looked at him before leaving him alone on the basement.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was on the kitchen drinking bourbon laced with some blood while Eva was drinking some coffee that she prepared for her and Elena.

"My brother and Elena are fighting." Damon said to her.

"What? Again?" Eva asked groaning.

"Nope. It was fake the first fights." Damon told her. "Now, they are really fighting because of human blood and Stefan's problem with the human stuff." Damon explained to Eva.

"So, the things he told me earlier were lies?" Eva asked surprised.

"Apparently but leave them alone now. Let's talk just the two of us." Damon said embracing Eva. He really was worried about her when he was hurt by the Sheriff.

"About what?" Eva asked him.

"About the stupid thing you did to save me?" Damon said to her glaring.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was alone in the living room when Elena and Eva joined her. They wanted to know if she wanted a ride home.

"You want us to take you home?" Elena asked Caroline.

"I can't go home." Caroline stated to them.

"Why not?" Eva asked her surprised.

"Because I'm scared." Caroline said to the girls.

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to us." Elena said to her friend.

"Danielle and Katherine are gonna be there and they are gonna want me to tell them everything that happened today. They told me I had to spy on you and report back to them." Caroline finally told them the truth.

"I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did they threaten?" Elena asked her. Eva was completely surprised by what she was hearing.

"Matt, they threatened Matt and I'm so scared of them Elena! I am so scared of them."

"And you should be. Caroline, we all should be." Elena said to her.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want?" Caroline asked Elena and Eva.

"That's the million dollar question." Elena said and embraced Caroline.

"Next time, talk with us." Eva said and joined her sister and Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was leaving a message to the Sheriff. He was worried and wanted to know if the brothers were death or not.

"Hey Sheriff, it is Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and… give me a call will you?" Mason said leaving a message before hanging up the phone, when Tyler arrived. "Hey." He said to his nephew.

"I almost killed a girl today." Tyler stated to his uncle.

"What?" Mason asked surprised.

"It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't." He said to his uncle.

"I know." Mason said and Tyler gave him the moonstone. "Thank you." Mason thanked him.

"Yeah." Tyler said and left him alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena tucked a blanket around Caroline, while Eva was looking for Damon to say goodbye. She got up and walked to the door when Damon intercepted her with Eva.

"Caroline is sleeping on the couch." Elena informed Damon.

"I heard and you?" Damon asked her while Eva passed her coat to Elena.

"I'm going home." She said and went to door but stopped. "What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend and the guy I consider my big brother." She said smiling and opened the door and left. "You stay, Eva?" Elena asked her sister.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay with Care, you don't mind?" She asked to Elena.

"No. Be careful." Elena said and got inside her car.

"I will take of her, and look, Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that." Damon said to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was in the Salvatore's library thinking when Elena joined him.

"You can come in." Stefan said to Elena.

"Do you really think that you can control it?" Elena asked Stefan still worried.

"I don't know but if I don't try…" Stefan started to say to her.

"So a little bit every day?" Elena asked him with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying." Stefan said to her smiling.

"So do I, but I don't want you to do it alone." Elena said and took the paper-knife.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked her surprised when she cut her hand.

"It's you and me, Stefan. Always." She said and he drank the blood while his face changed into a vampire face. Then she kissed him and his face changed back to normal and they kissed once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva were on his room. They were both reading some books. Damon was on the bed and she was on the couch.

"So… Stefan and Elena made up?" Eva asked him interested.

"Apparently." Damon said to her without looking at her.

"I was thinking, if Katherine and Danielle got a tolerance to the vervain, why you and Stefan don't try that too?" Eva suggested.

"Why are you suggesting that?" Damon asked her putting down the book he was reading.

"If you and Stefan are attacked, you could defend better against the vervain and what happened today, wouldn't happen again." Eva explained to him.

"That's good idea. I will talk with Stefan tomorrow." Damon said to her smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was walking in the woods; he had a car waiting for him. When he reached the car, he got inside. It was Katherine and Danielle in the car. Danielle was in the driver's side and Katherine was in the backseat.

"We've been waiting." Danielle said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Mason's eyes were yellow. Katherine arrived and her sister, Danielle was right behind her._

"_Mason? What happened?" Katherine asked him worried._

"_Jimmy attacked me." Mason said crying._

"_What? Why, baby?" Danielle said joined him. _

"_He said that I hit on Marla." Mason said to her girlfriend._

"_Why would he think that?" Danielle said embracing him._

"_He's dead. I killed him." Mason said crying while Katherine and Danielle looked at the body and both of them smile at each other._

"_Everything's gonna be okay." Danielle said to her boyfriend while Katherine and her continued to smirk. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason tried to kiss Danielle but she pushed him away.

"What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Danielle asked him pissed.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason said to Danielle.

"My sister told you to stay away from them." Katherine said to him.

"Besides, Stefan is my sister's lover. I want him alive." Danielle said to him.

"Damon, we want alive but only for a while." Katherine finished for her sister smirking.

"Why do you even care?" Mason asked Danielle.

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone." Danielle said to Mason and he smiled.

"You got it?" Katherine asked smiling.

"I got it." Mason said and kissed Danielle while the other twin started smiling and making plans for her and Stefan.


	6. Plan B

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she came from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want that Eva sings? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them.**

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter. We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter VI**

**Plan B**

Elena and Stefan were in Elena's bedroom, at the Gilbert House. They were still in bed and Stefan was sleeping while Elena lied next to him and watched him sleep.

"You're staring." Stefan said to Elena trying to hide his smile.

"I'm gazing." Elena said to him smiling.

"It's creepy." He stated to her still trying to hide his smile.

"It's romantic." She said to him grinning while he opened his eyes and glanced at her and then he grabbed a pillow that he pulled over his face so Elena couldn't stare at him anymore. "Hey!" She said laughing and removed it while Stefan rolled on the top of her and kissed her with so much passion. "Oh, this is bad of us." Elena said remembering Katherine and Danielle's threats.

"Yes, it is." Stefan agreed with her and started to kiss her neck.

"If Katherine or Danielle finds out…" Elena started to tell him.

"Katherine and Danielle who they are?" Stefan asked her smiling and kissed her on the lips, making Elena smile too and kissed him back.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was watching Eva sleep on his bed. He already knew what he felt for her. He was in love with her; he just hoped that she felt the same for him. Now he could see that Danielle was only playing with him. Eva started to wake up when she felt that someone was watching her and touching her hair.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Damon said touching her hair.

"Good morning." Eva said stretching.

"Did you sleep well?" Damon asked her staring into her eyes.

"Yes, I did and thank you for what you did for my sister. For making her understand why Stefan should drink the human blood and not the animal because she worries about everyone." Eva explained to Damon.

"I did it for you. I hope you know that." Damon said to her smiling.

"I know. The little I came to know, I know that you do everything for me." Eva said to him smiling.

"I hope that one day people can see that I…" Damon started to tell her but stopped.

"What?" Eva asked him surprised that he stopped himself from telling her something.

"I hope that you can see past the monster, which I am." He said to her with a vulnerable voice.

"I like you for who you are, I don't want you to change." Eva said to him and started to lean into him just like he him until they were kissing with passion.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine was in her room, lying in her bed, on the little Bed and Breakfast, that was owned by Miss Flowers. Her room where beside her sister's room. She had some guy was kissing her on the neck to distract her from everything, the fact that Stefan didn't want her. But then she started to smile… she had a plan if Stefan wouldn't leave Elena for her. But first things first, she had to talk to Danielle, because now they only needed the moonstone for their plan to work and then she could be happy with Stefan and her sister could get Damon again in her web. With that conclusion, Katherine started to smirk to herself. Her plan was perfect.

"I'm hungry." She said to the guy.

"Wanna a taste?" The man showed his neck where were already bite marks.

"Yeah, I wanna." Katherine said smirking and started to compel the man again. "I don't want you to scream… only moan." She compelled him, then bite him on the neck and started to drink the blood.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason rolled Danielle over on the bed, his hands were exploring her body and he started to kiss down her neck and chest. Danielle started to giggle because of that.

"Shhh." Danielle said giggling while Mason stopped kissing her stomach and started to look at her. Then she placed a finger on Mason's lips. "Miss Flowers will think I'm a _floozy_ if I have a man in here." She said laughing.

"Why are you staying here?" Mason asked her.

"Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don't you?" Danielle asked him smiling.

"I love it." Mason said and Danielle rolled on the top of him and they started to kiss with passion.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena rolled herself on top of Stefan and they continued to kiss with passion until Elena pulled away because she had to get ready.

"Okay, I, um, I need be in the shower." Elena said to Stefan getting up.

"Love it, let's go!" Stefan said hoping to join her on the bathroom.

"No, just me. I'm late. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing." Elena said laughing at Stefan's enthusiasm.

"Well, what do you know? So am I." Stefan said to her smiling.

"You think that's really a good idea to be at their house today? Mason Lockwood tried to kill you." Elena asked worried about him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva continued to kiss with passion and Damon rolled on the top of her and started to kiss her neck while Eva started to grab the hem of his shirt to take it off and he started to do the same thing, taking off Eva's tank top. Then looked at her with his eyes full of passion and Eva's eyes had the same meaning has his. Damon kissed her once again with passion on her mouth while Eva started to open up his jeans and he started to do the same to her shorts. When they were almost naked, Eva's stomach rumbled with hunger. Damon looked at her with amusement and Eva started to blush.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"That's okay. I'm gonna make you my famous pancakes." Damon told her laughing.

"Okay." Eva said and they started to get dressed once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine was in her room feeding on the man and when she satisfied, she gave him some of her blood to heal him. She didn't want to risk that someone would she the wounds and come after her and her sister. When the man was healed, she started to seduce him kissing his neck.

"You are so beautiful." The man said to Katherine's ear.

"I know…" Katherine said and continued to kiss the man while she tried to listen her sister conversation about the moonstone for her to get it without Mason suspect.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

In the other Pierce room, Danielle pushed Mason down on the bed and started to kiss his chest while Mason laughed. Danielle stopped kissing him and looked down at him.

"Where is the moonstone?" Danielle asked him hoping that her sister was listening the conversation to go get her without Mason to know.

"Somewhere safe." Mason told her.

"Don't you trust me?" Danielle asked him purring at him and kissing his neck and chest using her charms.

"I don't trust anyone." Mason stated to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I don't trust Mason. I want to be there today to keep an eye on him." Stefan explained to Elena while he got prepared to get dressed.

"Okay." Elena said agreeing and picked up a needle from her end table and sat up. "But then we can't touch or talk and no lingering stares." Elena advised Stefan.

"No, none of that." Stefan agreed and rubbed his hand up and down on Elena's arm.

"What do you think will happen if Katherine or Danielle found out that we were faking fighting and you faked pushing away Eva?" Elena asked him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was in the kitchen preparing his pancakes while Eva put the table for them and sat down on the stool. She really wanted to taste his pancakes and to know if his cooking skills were good or not.

"Do you want your pancaked with what?" Damon asked her smiling.

"With strawberries and bananas." She replied smiling at him.

"Okay." He said kissing her lips.

"You look happy." Eva commented.

"I'm happy." He told her smiling at her.

"After this I'm gonna need go to the Lockwood mansion to help with decoration for the charity event." Eva explained to Damon.

"Mason Lockwood is gonna be there." Damon told her.

"I know but I have to go." Eva said sadly.

"I have an idea. You stay here with me and plot the death of Mason Lockwood while your sister helps in the decoration." Damon suggested to her.

"I will think about it." Eva replied to him.

"Promise?" Damon said asked pouting.

"I promise." She said laughing at Damon's face.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine kissing the man on his neck. His blood as very good.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Katherine asked him.

"What secret?" The man asked completely surrendered to her.

"You taste good." She said to him. "I need to ask you something and you are going to tell me the truth, okay, Matty?" Katherine asked him.

"Yes, I will." Matt said nodding to her.

"How long Elena and Stefan have been dating?" Katherine asked him.

"A couple of months." Matt said dazed.

"Very good, Matty." Katherine said kissing his neck.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You scared I'm gonna kill you?" Danielle asked Mason.

"No, you won't." Mason told her and Danielle kissed his lips, then she pushed his chin up and started to kiss his neck, and in the end she bite his neck. "Ow! Dani! Easy!" He warned her.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry." Danielle said looking up at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Ow." Elena said after pricked her finger with the needle.

"Did it hurt?" Stefan asked worried.

"It's okay. A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?" Elena asked Stefan once again to be sure. Then he took her finger and drank her blood.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva were eating the pancakes that he had made for them. Eva was feeling happy because she could see that Damon already knew what he felt for her and Danielle and now it was only a matter of time.

"So, you already know if you are going to spent the day with or not?" Damon asked her with the same pout of earlier.

"Yeah, I will but let call my sister, okay?" She asked him and Damon nodded his head smiling at her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Matty Blue-Blue, your eyes are gorgeous." Katherine said licking his chest.

"Thank you." Matt said to her groaning.

"Welcome." She said kissing him again.

"Now, tell me, why am I here?" Matt asked her looking into her eyes.

"All in due time, Matty." Katherine said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What happens once I give you the moonstone?" Mason asked Danielle while she licked the blood of his neck.

"We'll live happily ever after. I promise." She said to Mason smiling.

"I'll bring it tonight, I promise." Mason promised to Danielle.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I promise you, we're gonna get through this." Stefan promised to Elena.

"I love you, Stefan." Elena said to Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Now, that we are going to spent the day together, what do you wanna do?" Eva asked him smiling.

"I can think of something." Damon said smirking and kissed Eva while picked her up and put her on the counter.

"I like the way you think." Eva said to Damon laughing.

"I know you do." Damon said to her and kissed Eva again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Matty. I could date you." Katherine said to Matt.

"You would?" Matt asked and Katherine nodded at him.

"Very good." Katherine said smrirking at him.

"Welcome." Matt said to her and they kissed again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You know I love you." Danielle said to Mason.

"I love you too." Mason said to Danielle.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena kissed Stefan passionately.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva kissed passionately.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Matt kissed each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason and Danielle kissed each other too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva were in the couch making out, when Damon heard someone knocking on the door, he groaned and went to answers it.

"I need to talk to you." Jeremy said to Damon.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked him while he tried to close the door on him because he wanted to go back to Eva.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse and he is not a werewolf yet." Jeremy said pushing the door open.

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough." Damon said and tried to close the door again.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here." Jeremy said to him pushing back the door.

"A moonstone?" Damon asked interested.

"And I know where it is." Jeremy said once again.

"And you're bringing me this why?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy said to him.

"What are your sisters saying about this little discovery?" Damon asked him but Jeremy remained in silence. "Oh, you haven't told them, have you?" He asked him.

"Well, Elena and Eva don't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy said and tried to walk inside the house but Damon pushed him out.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon said sarcastically.

"You going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asked him and Damon stepped aside. Jeremy walked inside and Damon closed the door.

"Let's see if Eva is going to let you in this." Damon said to him as he walked behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, everyone was helping to set up the Masquerade Ball, the charity event that the Founding Families had every year. Inside, Jenna and Carol were talking about the volunteers and other things.

"Jenna thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers." Carol thanked Jenna.

"Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball." Jenna said to Carol laughing.

"So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year." Carol said to Jenna remembering her late husband when Tyler and Matt came inside with a table that they almost let drop it.

.

"Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!" Carol called them. "Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800's." She said to them and then turned to Jenna. "Excuse me. Tyler!" She went to talk with her son.

"Mom, we got it." Tyler said to her mother and he and Matt continued to carry the table with more careful while Carol watched them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Carol left Jenna alone, she walked into another room and saw Stefan in there.

"Stefan, hey!" Jenna said to him.

"Hey." Stefan said to Jenna.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come." Jenna invited Stefan.

"You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a… a pause." Stefan said to Jenna.

"Really?" Jenna asked surprised.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"Because that's not what it sounded like this morning." Jenna said to him while Stefan tried to muster a face of confusion, but failed to fool Jenna. "Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing." She said smiling and left the room.

"What was this talk?" Stefan asked himself.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was waiting for Damon to come when she saw Jeremy walking inside the parlor with Damon right behind him.

"What are you doing here, Jeremy?" Eva asked him with a glare.

"I came here with information." Jeremy stated to his sister.

"I told him that you weren't going to like this." Damon said to Eva.

"What kind information?" Eva asked with a glare.

"About the Lockwood family." Jeremy said to her sister.

"Elena and I didn't tell you, that we didn't want you involved in this?" Eva asked him.

"Told you so." Damon told him and sat on the couch to hear Eva talking with Jeremy.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie was outside carrying a box when Elena saw her and walked over to help her carrying it.

"You're here." Elena said surprised to see her friend.

"I'm here." Bonnie said to her while glancing around the yard.

"Caroline's not coming. I told you." Elena said while she took some candles out the box.

"Just making sure." Bonnie said to her.

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie said to Elena sarcastically.

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Elena tried to say to her.

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too and Eva." Bonnie said to Elena. "By the way where is Eva?"

"She is spending the day with Damon. They are trying to know something about our biological mother." Elena explained to her.

"Are you joking?" Bonnie asked her not believing a word.

"Come with me." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Where?" Bonnie asked her.

"Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk." Elena said and held her hand out to Bonnie and when the tanned girl took it they walked away.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Sheriff was lying on her cot in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House when Caroline came in and her mother at up. Caroline walked over to her and looked down at her tray of food.

"You didn't eat much." Caroline said and a awkward silence was formed. "Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight." Caroline said to her mother but the Sheriff didn't do anything. "Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?" She asked her mother sadly.

"Yes. So please, go." The Sheriff pleaded to her.

"As usual, you don't care. Got it." Caroline said while picking up the tray of the food and walked away from the cell. "Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything." The blonde said and opened the door to leave.

"Are you… Are you really dead?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Yes and no." Caroline answered her.

"How is it possible?" Her mother asked her and Caroline shut the door to explain everything to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

In the living room, Alaric arrived with a box of Isobel's research about the town.

"Ric!" Damon called Alaric when he saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked when he saw Jeremy.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy said to Alaric, which looked at Damon.

"Does Elena and Eva know you're here?" Alaric asked looking back at him.

"Not exactly." Jeremy told him.

"He went against what I told him to do." Eva said returning to the living room after she went see if Caroline and the Sheriff needed anything.

"You let him stay here?" Alaric asked Eva.

"What I'm supposed to do? Call Elena and ask her and Stefan to carry him home?" She asked sarcastically. "At least here I can keep an eye on him." She said to Alaric.

"What you got?" Damon asked while he dag through the box and took out a book.

"This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Alaric explained to them.

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Damon said and Eva slapped him in the head.

"Vanessa, yes." Alaric said while he chuckled when Eva slapped Damon and took the book from Damon's hands. "Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" He asked Eva and Damon.

"Yeah." Eva confirmed.

"Sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Damon said sarcastically.

"An Aztec curse? Cool." Jeremy asked excited when he walked over to them.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric explained to Jeremy.

"Most of them, anyway." Damon said while wiggling his fingers, showing them his daylight ring.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of this curse was sealed with the moonstone." Alaric said and showed them a map. Jeremy with curiosity took the map and looked at it. It had pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked them.

"It's a witch thing, whatever that seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the said curse." Damon explained to them.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." The hunter suggested to Damon and Eva.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." Damon said with sarcasm. "Who has the stone now?" He asked Jeremy turning to him.

"Tyler." Jeremy told them.

"Can you get it?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded.

"See, now your life has purpose." Damon said to him sarcastically.

"No, Damon, my brother no." Eva said to them.

"Come on, Eva. Let me help." Jeremy pleaded to her sister.

"Let him do it. It is just too giving us the stone." Damon said to Eva and she nodded in acceptance.

"So, you do believe it?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." Damon said to him while finishing his drink and walked past Alaric and Jeremy, grabbing his jacket and Eva's hand in his.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Bonnie were walking across the yard in the Lockwood Mansion.

"I can't believe this." Bonnie said not believing what Elena was telling her.

"It's a lot, I know. Danielle and Katherine are doing everything that they can to drive me and Stefan apart, just like Eva and Stefan friendship or love sibling the have and the poor Caroline just got trapped in the middle." Elena explained and they both sat down on a bench.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all." Bonnie said to Elena. "Even Stefan and Eva pretending they are not friends anymore."

"Eva doesn't know this fake fight between us and I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing." Elena said to her friend.

"So that makes me the odd man out." Bonnie said to Elena.

"No… no, Bonnie, of course not." Elena tried to explain to Bonnie.

"I know where I stand, Elena. And I know where you stand and where Eva stands. But where do we stand?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"You're my best friend, Bonnie, just like Eva. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that. But, she needs you too." Elena said to Bonnie. "And to my sister, you are her best friend too, just like I'm hers."

"I know that Eva is my best friend just like I'm hers but with Caroline situation, I'm not ready yet, I just… she's a vampire, I can't." Bonnie said to Elena.

"But at least think about it, okay?" Elena pleaded to her.

"I think we should get back." Bonnie said getting up and leaving Elena behind, who's sighed and followed her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Inside of the mansion, Mason was carrying a box to one of the tables. Then he saw that the younger Salvatore was helping set up for the ball.

"Hey, Stefan." Mason said to him surprised.

"Hey, Mason." Stefan said and watched Mason placing the box he carried on a table, which he saw on Mason's face the shock to see that Stefan was alive.

"Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere." Mason said in the same surprised tone.

"Yeah, I had this little accident. But I'm fine now." Stefan said sarcastically.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason asked him a tone of threat.

"Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work." Stefan said to Mason in the same tone.

"Not a problem." Mason said walking away and ran into Bonnie accidentally. "Excuse me." He said to Bonnie and left. Bonnie started to watch him walk away with a strange look on her face and Stefan noticed that.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Stefan asked walking over to her.

"When I touched him, I saw something." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"What do you mean? Like a vision?" Stefan asked worried.

"I saw Eva and Elena." Bonnie told him.

"You saw Eva and Elena?" Stefan asked confused.

"He was kissing Eva and Elena was watching them with a strange smirk." Bonnie explained her vision.

"No, Bonnie, Eva wouldn't kiss… and Elena much less would watch them…" Stefan started to say but then his face changed from confused to understanding. "You didn't see Eva and Elena, you saw... Danielle and Katherine." Stefan said to Bonnie.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was sorting out some masks when she saw Stefan and Bonnie talking about something while Damon walked over to her.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see him there.

"Looking for my baby brother. Speaking of baby brothers, would you tell yours to stop following me around? Eva already tried but he didn't back off." Damon suggested to her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked confused.

"Ask eager beaver." Damon said walking away when Jeremy joined his sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked her brother.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…" Jeremy started to explain to his older sister.

"Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no _Damon and you_. There is Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on around here, Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it." Elena demanded.

"But Eva is with him helping and she already tried to convince me to leave this thing alone." Jeremy said to her.

"She is helping Damon because, he would give his life for her, I'm not worried, we, Eva and I, are worried about you." Elena said to her brother.

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do." He said and left her alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was talking with Damon outside. Eva was with them.

"Danielle's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked surprised.

"We missed it. He got into town right after Danielle and Katherine did. It makes perfect sense." Stefan explained to Damon.

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be." Damon said not believing.

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked not understanding.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Danielle and Katherine want it as well." Damon explained to him the information he got.

"Why?" Stefan asked him again.

"Well… no idea. That's the beauty of Danielle and Katherine; they are always up to something." Damon said to his brother.

"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Damon said to him.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asked him and walked past Damon.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself." Damon explained and Stefan looked at him shaking his head and Damon scoffed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Matt was hanging up lanterns, outside in the yard while Tyler was standing next to him, holding the ladder.

"She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next." Matt explained to Tyler not remembering the night he passed with Katherine.

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit." Tyler said to Matt what he thought about Caroline.

"Hey!" Matt shouted not liking what Tyler was saying.

"But the girl's got heart. She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes." Tyler advised Matt for the first time.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back." Matt said to Tyler leaving when Jeremy walked over to Tyler.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey man." Jeremy said to Tyler.

"Hey!" Tyler said to Jeremy.

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy started to tell him.

"What? Why?" Tyler asked confused.

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." Jeremy told him.

"What did it say?" Tyler asked with a curious voice.

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jeremy asked with hope on his voice.

"Nope. I gave it to my uncle." Tyler said to Jeremy.

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Because I am done with legends and curses. I do not want anything to do with it, okay?" Tyler said to him angry with that subject.

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably… Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." Jeremy said and while Tyler and Jeremy talked, Stefan and Damon were listening the entire conversation. They looked at each other with different emotions on their faces, Damon was pissed and Stefan was indifferent while they walked away looking for a new plan to get the moonstone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Meanwhile, Elena walked down the stone steps at the Lockwood Mansion and sat down as she continued to text Stefan. Elena asked Stefan if everything's okay and he received the text, he texted her back saying that he's with Damon, Eva and Bonnie and that he'll fill her in later.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was walking behind Damon with Eva, who had Bonnie's arm in his grasp. The older Salvatore had had an idea and needed Bonnie.

"Okay. This is as far as I go." Bonnie said to Damon when they stopped.

"Okay." Damon said and let it go her arm.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"A favor." He said to her.

"Like that's gonna happen." Bonnie said the obvious.

"So predictable." He said already knowing that and pointed at Stefan and Eva. "That's why I brought him and her." Damon said to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Meanwhile, Elena continued at the porch of the Lockwood Mansion when she received another text from Stefan and texts him back with _Damon, Eva and Bonnie? Fill me in now_ while she waited for him to text her back.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine and Danielle, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out." Stefan pleaded to Bonnie.

"Pretty please." Damon asked sarcastically.

"Please, Bon." Eva pleaded too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena looked at her phone and saw that Stefan still hadn't texted her back; she grew impatient and ended up calling Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I'm listening." Bonnie said to them and Stefan's phone started to ring.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." Stefan said to them and then looked at his brother. "Can you play nice, please?" Stefan pleaded at his brother.

"I guess." Damon shrugged his shoulders while Stefan picked up his phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me." Stefan told her into the phone.

"_I know, but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Bonnie and Eva with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs. Lockwood."_ Elena said into the phone.

"Alright, it's okay. Hold on." Stefan said and walked away.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Danielle and Katherine the moonstone." Damon said to Bonnie.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." Bonnie explained to him.

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know the fun one where my brain burst into flames? What is that?" Damon asked her.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again." Bonnie explained to Damon.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked curious.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." Bonnie said to him not understanding his questions.

"Good. Good, good." Damon said already having an idea.

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." Bonnie stated to the raven vampire.

"Damon, what is your idea?" Eva asked him already knowing he had a plan.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Danielle and Katherine are evil. They are the bad guys." Damon said to Bonnie. "Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now?" He asked her seeing Bonnie's face when she started to understand his plan of action. "Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena and Eva. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us." Damon stated to her while Stefan walked back over to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a _please _on the end." Stefan said looking back at his brother.

"Absolutely." Damon nodded.

"Please, Bon. We need to know their plan." Eva said to her friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason walked down to the front steps and towards his jeep.

"Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in." He said to the van's driver when he saw that Bonnie was trying to remove a table from the back of a truck and ran over to help her. "Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" Mason asked her while he helped.

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language." Bonnie explained to Mason.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Mason suggested to her while he grabbed the table and started to pull it out, and then Bonnie looked around and she started to do her spell of the aneurysm on him. He feeling the pain, Mason grabbed his head and yelled falling down on his knees.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized when she saw that Damon and Eva were coming to pick up Mason. Then Damon walked past Bonnie and kneed Mason his face and he fell on the ground unconscious. Then Damon opened the passenger door and signals for Bonnie to get in. Eva took Mason's keys out of his pockets and threw them to Damon and got inside with Bonnie on Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep, while Stefan got inside the house, Damon got inside the jeep and drove off with Eva on the passenger seat and Bonnie in the back seat.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So, I mainly drink from blood bags." Caroline said to her mother while they were in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. "It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink." Caroline explained to her.

"So, you steal the blood from the hospital?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Damon does. I've been pilfering his supply, so…" Caroline said chuckling.

"And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?" The Sheriff asked her hoping that she wouldn't kill anyone.

"I want to. It's my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic." The blond vampire said to her mother.

"I don't want this for you." The Sheriff said to her daughter.

"I know. But when life gives you lemons…" Caroline said giggling until she heard the raven vampire entering the house. "Damon's home." She said after using her vampire hearing.

"You could hear that?" The Sheriff asked surprised.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

Damon was carrying Mason over his shoulder while Eva was walking beside and prepared a chair for Damon to put him there. Bonnie coming behind them dropped his bag in another chair. Then Damon placed Mason into the chair that Eva prepared for him.

"Here's his bag. As requested." Bonnie said to Damon.

"Okay, grab that corner." Damon said to her.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked him not understanding.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon stated the obvious.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that." Bonnie said to him.

"Judging again." Damon stated to her while they pull the blanket over the rug with Eva's help and then Damon walked over to Mason's bag.

"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie commented to them.

"Woah. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." Damon said picking up the chains that Mason had in the bag while Bonnie took Mason's head in her hands.

"Maybe he likes kinky sex." Eva said laughing.

"Do you like kinky sex, babe?" Damon asked Eva wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Eva said smirking at him.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Bonnie after seeing what she was doing.

"You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it." Bonnie explained to him.

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Danielle and Katherine, and find out where they are. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it." Damon said tying Mason down into the chair with Eva's help while Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated when she was touching Mason's head.

"Somewhere small. Dark. There's water." Bonnie said what she was seeing.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked her.

"No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well." Bonnie said once again with her eyes closed.

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked to them.

"I told you, I only get what I get." Bonnie said lowering her hands and opening her eyes. Mason grunted in pain and grabbed Bonnie in her wrist making her gasp. Damon went to help her by pulling Mason's hand off of her and Bonnie started to walk away to leave the house. "That's it. That's all I got." Bonnie said to him.

"Hey, judgey!" Damon called her and Bonnie turned around looking at him. "Thank you." Damon thanked and Bonnie nodded her head leaving the room while Damon stayed alone with Mason. "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." Damon said punching him on his face.

"Damon, I'm gonna talk with Bonnie. I will be back." Eva said to him leaving.

"Okay. I will be waiting here for you." Damon told her and punched Mason again in the face.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie was quickly walking to the front door with Eva. The Gilbert twin was thanking her friend for her help when Caroline came up from the basement.

"Hey!" Caroline said to Bonnie and both girls stopped and looked at her.

"Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything." Bonnie asked Caroline.

"I'm gonna take her home tonight." Caroline said smiling at her.

"Caroline… Uh... Never mind, I've got to go." Bonnie tried to say but started to leave again.

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" Caroline asked her with hope that they could talk more.

"Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?" Bonnie asked her and Eva started to remember that well too.

"I remember the well but place I don't." Eva said to Bonnie.

"Yeah." Caroline said nodding her head.

"It's in the woods. Do you remember where?" Bonnie asked her.

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?" Caroline asked her worried.

"I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go." Bonnie said and pulled out her phone texting Stefan.

"Well, I can come with you." Caroline said with hope on her voice.

"No, it's okay." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"Bonnie…" Eva started when she saw the look of hurt and disappointment on Caroline's face.

"Sure." Bonnie said sighing.

"Okay." Caroline said with a smile and mouthed to Eva _Thank you_, and left the house with Bonnie smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Matt and Elena were inside the Lockwood Mansion, sorting through costumes and masks for the Masquerade Ball.

"So, where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here." Matt said to Elena surprised that his girlfriend wasn't there.

"She had something else to do." Elena told Matt.

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asked with a curious voice.

"Matt, come on. No, she's not." Elena said surprised that he would say something like that.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan walked back inside with a box of masks and Elena looked at him worried about their plan when Tyler walked in the room too.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asked them.

"He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back." Stefan said to Tyler.

"So weird." Tyler said confused and walked out of the room when Stefan's phone went off, he had received a text from Bonnie saying to him to look in a well, next to the old Lockwood property for the moonstone. Stefan looked at Elena and she walked towards him, but Stefan shock his head and walked away. Then she sighed and went back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furious.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Matt said looking at her.

"I'll be right back." Elena said and ran out of the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was chained down to the chair at the Boarding House while Damon was heating up an iron poker in the fireplace and Eva was looking in Isobel's research when they heard Mason struggling to get out of the chair.

"Someone's feisty." Damon said looking at him and got up while Mason continued to struggle and thrusted the chair backwards, making fell onto the floor while Damon walked over to him.

"What?!" Mason shouted at him and Damon put the iron poker into Mason's chest making him scream.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." Damon commented and pulled Mason's collar down looking at his wound. "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." He said and grabbed Mason pulling him back up with the chair while he walked over to the fireplace and started to heat up the poked again. "So, Danielle and Katherine Pierce. How do you know them? What are they up to?" Damon asked him and spitted on the floor without saying anything. "I have all day." Damon said once again and thrusted the iron poked on Mason's stomach while the blond man gritted his teeth and screamed in pain.

"You better start talking Mason… He is not going to stop." Eva said to Mason while she continued to read Isobel's research.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was walking over to the well that was on the Lockwood land and looked down into it when Elena ran up behind him.

"What's going on?" Elena asked him worried.

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan stated to her.

"I know, but I am. What's going on?" Elena asked him once again worried.

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan said to her and pulled the lock off the iron grating and then took the grating off the top of the well. After that, he turned on a flashlight while he and Elena looked down the well making sigh. Stefan looked at Elena, jumped onto the edge of the well and Elena handed him the flashlight.

"Hey. Be careful." Elena said to worried.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan said to her and jumped. Elena held her breath until she heard Stefan safely splash at the bottom she breathed out. Stefan looked down at his arm and saw some vapor rising around where the water touched him and then he saw his hands and arms burning. He pressed himself up against the stone wall and shouted in pain. "Elena!" Stefan screamed at her.

"Stefan?!" Elena shouted at him in panic.

"Elena!" He screamed again in pain and in panic.

"Stefan, what's happening?!" Elena shouted at him worried while Stefan tried to climb out but he couldn't. "What's going on in there?!" Elena shouted at him.

"Vervain. Oh, God! Help!" Stefan shouted at her.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted and jumped to the edge of the well while tried to pick up the heavy chain on the ground but she wasn't strong enough. "Stefan!" She shouted again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena!" Caroline called rushing over at her.

"Caroline, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted." Elena explained to Caroline and the blond vampire started to climb into the well but Elena stopped her. "No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain. Caroline, we've got to get him out. Now!" Elena said and her friend tried to process and grabbed the chain from the ground while the brunette climbed out on the edge of the well.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon continued to heat up the poker in the fire and trying to get Mason started to talk about Danielle and Katherine's plans.

"When did you three meet? Did Danielle seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Danielle's good that way and Katherine learned with her." Damon said to Mason when Jeremy walked into the room with a box and set it down on a table. "I thought your sister told you to leave." Damon said and Eva got inside with some water and saw her brother.

"What are you doing here, Jer?" Eva asked him.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy said to them.

"Meaning you took it." Eva said to him with a glare.

"Ooo. What is it?" Damon said interested and walker over to him.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant." Jeremy said while he took from the box a plant. "_Aconitum Vulparia_. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane." Jeremy explained to Damon.

"What else did you read?" Damon asked and opened the blanket to take wolfs bane from there.

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic." Jeremy said to Damon while they heard Mason groaning in pain.

"I'm guessing toxic." Damon said and went towards Mason with the plant on his hands ready to use it. "What are Danielle and Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" He asked once again but Mason didn't answer and Damon brushed the end of the wolfsbane on his cheek and burned Mason making scream. Jeremy that was watching like his sister looked uncomfortable by this method of torture. Damon pulled wolfsbane away from Mason. "Why are they here?" Damon asked again.

"Danielle is here with me. Katherine came to see your brother. Why do you ask? Are you jealous?" Mason asked smirking at Damon.

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon said and shoved the wolfsbane in his mouth and Mason grunted and groaned in pain because of the plant. "Yummy!" Damon said and stopped while Mason spited out the wolfsbane and coughed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Still in the Lockwood land, Elena wrapped the chain around her and hooked it against one of the links, and then she looked at Caroline.

"I got you, okay?" Caroline told her.

"Yeah." Elena said nodding her head.

"What's going on? You just took off in a blur." Bonnie asked running to them.

"I heard Elena screaming. Help her, now!" Caroline said and Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand and helped lower into the well. "Are you ready?" Caroline asked her.

"Yeah." Elena said nodding and Caroline started to lower into the well while the blond vampire slowly reeled her down but all if the sudden Caroline lost the hold of the chain for a second but grabbed it just in time.

"Sorry!" She apologized to Elena.

"It's okay, keep going. Come on!" Elena said to her and Caroline continued to lower the brunette down into the well. When she reached the water she found Stefan unconscious because of the vervain. She unhooked the chain from around herself and put it around Stefan. "Hey! Oh, Oh my God." Elena said seeing Stefan hurt because of the vervain.

"Elena, what's going on down there?" Caroline asked worried.

"Pull him up!" Elena ordered to Caroline and she started to pull the chain up and when Stefan was outside Bonnie untied him and with Caroline's help, they placed him on the ground while Elena turned the flashlight on.

"Elena? Ready for you!" Caroline said to her sending the chain.

"Hold on! I need to find the stone." Elena said and started to grope around the cracks in the well looking for the stone.

"Hurry!" Caroline shouted at her.

"Hold on!" Elena said and continued to search around the water and finally she found a wooden box and picked up. "I think I found it!" Elena said and grabbed the box while a snake inched towards her and wrapped around her. Elena feeling something on her, she screamed and threw the snake of her while another crawled up her arm and she backed up to the wall. Then she tied the chain again around her again.

"Elena! What's going on?!" Caroline asked after hearing her scream.

"I got it. Come on! Bring me up!" Elena shouted at her and Caroline reeled her up and when she was up Bonnie helped her getting out of the well. Elena started to look around for Stefan and jumped off and went to him. "Oh, god! Stefan!" Elena called him while cradling his head under her arm and both Bonnie and Caroline rushed over to her to help Elena. "Stefan! Stefan." Elena called him and then she saw a rock nearby and grabbed it. She cut her hand with it while Caroline turned away. Elena placed her wrist to Stefan's mouth and he opened his eyes and drank from her. "I've got the stone, Stefan. Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay." She assured her boyfriend.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked him again.

"Screw you!" Mason shouted at him.

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Damon said once again at him.

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy said to Damon.

"Shut up, Jer! That's why I didn't want you here." Eva said to her little brother.

"I'm taking your eyes now." Damon said to him hoping that he would talk.

"The well! You can find it there." Mason said to Damon while he threateningly held the wolfsbane up to Mason.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." Damon said to Mason.

"I'm getting it for Danielle and Katherine." Mason said to Damon.

"Why?" Damon asked again.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse." Mason started talking.

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason told him.

"Why?" Damon asked him again.

"Because Danielle loves me." Mason stated.

"Now… now I get it. You're just stupid. Danielle doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron." Damon said laughing.

"I'm done talking." Mason said to him.

"Yes, you are." Damon said and handed to Jeremy the wolfsbane. "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy." He said to the young boy.

"I'm staying." Jeremy stated.

"Jeremy let's go." Eva said knowing what was coming next.

"No, you should go." Damon said again to Jeremy.

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy stated to the vampire.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." Mason said to Jeremy looking up at him.

"Damon…" Jeremy said to Damon.

"You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave." Damon said grabbing Jeremy by his throat.

"Damon, please, let go off my brother." Eva pleaded to Damon.

"He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?" The vampire let go of Jeremy and turned to Mason while Jeremy coughed.

"I'm going to take him home, okay? See you later?" Eva said to Damon while Jeremy got up and left.

"Okay, see you later babe." Damon said and kissed her forehead.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon said sarcastically.

"I love Danielle." Mason stated to Damon.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Danielle or Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for them." Damon said and thrusted his hand into Mason's chest and he groaned in pain. Then Damon removed his heart from his chest while Mason's eyes went lifeless and his head fell down to his chest.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jenna and Alaric were in the kitchen, cooking dinner together and Alaric was chopping up food with a knife.

"You're pretty handy with that thing." Jenna commented to him.

"Yeah, well, it's a skill." He said laughing. "Here." He said and grabbed a piece of food which feed to Jenna and then he kissed her. "Where's the, um, where's the sea salt?" He asked Jenna.

"Table." Jenna said and they kissed again. Alaric lied dinner plates down on the dining room table when Elena opened the front door and quietly closed it. Alaric looked at her and mouthed _Are you okay?_ too her. Elena nodded, placed her finger to her mouth, looked upstairs and walked up the stairs. Then Elena mouthed to him _Where is my sister?_ and Alaric pointed to upstairs and Elena nodded and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline and the Sheriff were sitting on the cot together, still in the cell.

"So I pulled Stefan out of this well and he's all vervained and just rotted, but Bonnie wasn't mean to me once and I just… I really think it is progress, you know? I just… what? I'm freaking you out." Caroline was telling her mother.

"It's just that you've become this person…" The Sheriff started not believing that her daughter changed completely.

"Don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along..." Caroline said to her groaning.

"This strong, this confident person." The Sheriff said smiling.

"Oh. Thank you." Caroline thanked smiling.

"You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you." The Sheriff said to her daughter because she wasn't going to say anything to anyone about them.

"We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me." Caroline said with tears on her eyes.

"Me too." The Sheriff said with tears in her eyes too.

"I know." Caroline said and grabbed her mother's hands on her own. "I know I can trust you, but you're never going to trust them." Caroline said crying and started to compel her mother. "I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire."

"I'm going to forget that you're a vampire." The Sheriff said in monotone voice.

"You'll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world." Caroline finished compelling her mother and then finally started to cry.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon rolled up Mason's dead body in a blanket when Stefan arrived and showed the moonstone to Damon.

"All this for that?" Damon asked eyeing the moon stone.

"Yep." Stefan confirmed and tossed him the moonstone. "I see you've exercised your usual restraint." Stefan commented to his brother.

"Had to be done." Damon stated to him and he took Mason's phone and started to text to Carol on behalf of Mason. "_Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason_." Damon finished the text and sent it.

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan said to his brother.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?" Damon said sarcastic and pushed the redial while Stefan tried to stop him.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan pleaded to his brother while Danielle answered the phone thinking that it was Mason calling.

"_Mason, you should have been here an hour ago."_ Danielle said into the phone while Stefan continued trying to get Damon off the phone, but Damon being Damon, he pushed him back. Stefan slapped his hand and walked away in frustration.

"Wrong boy toy." Damon said into the phone.

"_Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?"_ Danielle asked him surprised.

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room." Damon said sarcastically to her.

"_You shouldn't have_." Katherine said to the phone because Danielle had put the phone call on the speaker.

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you girls, very much. Although, he did love Danielle. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." He said provoking them.

"_You have no idea what you've just done."_ Katherine said pissed.

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." Damon said sarcastic at them.

"_Do you honestly believe that we don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you?"_ Danielle said even more pissed at him.

"_Send my love to Stefan."_ Katherine said smiling and Danielle hanged up while Damon looked at Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Eva told Elena what Damon had discovered and Elena told Eva about what had happened when they got the moon stone.

"Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." Alaric said to the girls.

"Who is she talking to?" Elena asked Alaric while she and her sister were laying out the plates on the table.

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?" Alaric asked to them.

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah." Elena said to him.

"And we got some information too." Eva said to him about Damon and Mason.

"Of course, I understand." Jenna said into the phone. "Elena, Eva, it's for you." Jenna said handing the phone to the girls.

"Who is it?" Elena asked her but Jenna shrugged and don't say anything. Elena took the phone and put on the speaker.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hello?" Elena said to the phone.

"_Hello, Elena."_ Katherine's voice was heard.

"_Hello, Eva."_ Danielle's voice was heard too.

"Katherine." Elena said looking at Alaric while he looked at them questioningly and they walked out of the room.

"Danielle." Eva said with the same tone of confusion that Elena had on her voice.

"_Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"_ Katherine said into the phone and the girls looked over at Jenna while Alaric wanted to know what was going on but Eva put her hand up and gestured to him to hold on.

"No." Eva said with a surprised tone.

"_Jenna's been our little spy for days now. But unlike you both, Jenna actually listens to us. So when we suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just…"_ Danielle started and they both turned and saw Jenna holding a knife into the air and pointing to her stomach, worried Elena dropped the phone.

"Jenna, no!" Eva shouted while Jenna stabbed herself in the stomach and fell on the floor.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric called her while the twins and Alaric rushed over to her.

"_Well, you get the idea."_ Katherine said smirking and hanged up.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva walked out into the waiting room and when Jeremy saw then, he got up and walked towards them.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked worried.

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She is gonna make it. She is gonna be okay." Elena assured her little brother.

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked them.

"No, nothing. It's all a part of Danielle and Katherine's mind compulsion." Eva explained to Jeremy.

"Why would Katherine and Danielle hurt Jenna?" Jeremy continued to ask them.

"Because they are trying to send a message. That they could get to anybody." Elena said to him and both girls started to cry and hugged each other.

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." Jeremy said hugging them too. "It's gonna be okay." He assured them again.

"No, it's not." Eva said to him.

"They are gonna pay, girls. I don't know how but they are gonna pay." Jeremy continued to assure them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler walked in the house, he had been looking for Mason when he saw his mom in the dining room and walked over to her.

"It looks good." Tyler commented to her.

"Thanks. It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while." Carol commented to her son.

"We've both been busy, I guess. Have you seen Mason? The guy's been AWOL all day." Tyler asked her.

"Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida." Carol said to him because she received the text that Mason supposed had send.

"What?" Tyler asked surprised.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off." Carol said feeling sorry for her son.

"So he just left?" Tyler continued to ask surprised.

"I was hoping he'd stick around... I thought that with your dad gone… anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you and me now." Carol said patting his shoulder and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena walked into the library to talk with Stefan about what happened with Jenna while her sister did the same with Damon. She found him standing by the fireplace. When he turned around to face Elena he had tears on his eyes. He felt so much guilt with what had happened with Jenna.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized to her.

"We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught and you still maintained that fake fight with Eva and she still believed." Elena said to him.

"I know." Stefan said nodding his head.

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't… we didn't listen to her. Because… because we're together. Stefan…" Elena said with tears on her eyes.

"I know what you're gonna say to me." Stefan said to her and she walked over closer to him.

"Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be." Elena said breaking up with him.

"Elena, I…" Stefan tried to tell her something.

"Don't, Stefan." Elena interrupted him and she grabbed his face in her hands while she had tears on her eyes as well. "It has to be." Elena said and hesitated, but finally gave him one last kiss goodbye. When she pulled away, she looks at him for a second and walked out of the room before she could change her mind. Elena walks down the front hallway, clutching her stomach and continued to cry.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was in the living room when he heard the girls get inside. He waited for Eva to come inside and talk to him. Damon really hoped that Eva wouldn't push him away after this but he would apologized and make up to her for the rest of his life. This was his fault but really hoped that she would forgive him.

"Hey." Eva said coming right behind him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry for what happened." Damon apologized to her.

"I know." Eva said with tears on her eyes.

"I riled them up. It is my fault." Damon said telling her.

"No it is not. They were already planning this. It was only a matter of time." Eva said to him.

"You are not going to push me away?" Damon asked with a nervous voice.

"No, never. She has to kill me first." Eva said touching Damon's cheek.

"I will always protect you." Damon told her leaning in.

"I know." Eva said and started leaning in and they finally kissed. When they pulled away, Damon heard Elena coming from the library and they went to meet her there.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Elena reached the front door and opened it Damon stopped her. Elena turned around and saw her sister with her hands in Damon's hands, and knew they wouldn't distance from each other. Eva looked at her sister, kissed Damon on the cheek and joined her sister hugging her from her side. Elena finally looked at him.

"Elena. I riled Katherine and Danielle up. I… I wasn't thinking. I didn't _think_." Damon apologized to Elena too.

"It doesn't matter, Damon. They won. Katherine and Danielle won." Elena said to him and then remembered something. "Fight for Eva, Damon. They never threatened yours and my sister relationship, only mine. So fight for yours." Elena said and walked out of the house.

"I will talk to you later." Eva said and walked out the door.

"Keep posted about Jenna." Damon said to Eva before she leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were on Katherine's room. One of them was pacing back and forth and talking to someone sitting on the bed while the other was thinking about another part of their plan.

"I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust." Katherine said to the person in there and sat on the bed beside the person. "The mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one." She compelled the person; that person was Matt again.

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." Matt said in monotone voice.

"And you're not going to stop." Katherine continued compelling him.

"And I'm not going to stop." Matt repeated in the same tone.

"Until?" Katherine asked him.

"Until he kills me." Matt told her and both girls smirked.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After Matt left the girls were in Katherine's room.

"Kat, we need to contact our witch." Danielle said to her sister.

"What for, Dani?" Katherine asked her.

"I have an idea for the Masquerade Ball." Danielle smirked and Katherine already suspected the plan and smirked too.


	7. Masquerade

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. ****Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter VII**

**Masquerade**

Caroline was sitting on the couch in the Boarding House when Damon gave her a glass of blood.

"Here." Damon said handing her the glass.

"I'm still shaking." Caroline said drinking when Stefan arrived.

"What happened?" Stefan asked worried.

"Go ahead, tell him." Damon said to Caroline and then turned to his brother. "You're gonna love this." He said sarcastically.

"I saw Danielle and Katherine today." Caroline said to the boys.

"Where?" Stefan asked her worried.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt." Caroline said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Caroline was looking at Matt when got inside the Grill when he saw her._

"_Do you need a table?" Matt asked looking at her. _

"_No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room." Caroline said giving a poor excuse._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Skip the teen drama and get to it." Damon demanded to her making Caroline nod her head in agreement.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus." Caroline said and started to tell them what had happened next when she saw Katherine and Danielle.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Caroline was in the bathroom washing her hands when Katherine and Danielle got inside the bathroom. They were posing as Elena and Eva._

"_Elena? Eva?" Caroline asked them. _

"_Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asked pretending to be Elena._

"_Still mad at each other?" Danielle asked pretending to be Eva._

"_Yeah, you know... whatever." Caroline said and tried to use her super speed to pass them but Katherine grabbed and pulled her back._

"_You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?" Katherine asked her. _

"_And me? The clothes or the words?" Danielle asked smirking. _

"_I know Elena and Eva are... I know they are at home." Caroline finally said to them._

"_I need you to deliver a message." Katherine said to Caroline._

"_To the brothers." Danielle completely her sister._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What was the message?" Stefan asked Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"_Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood." Katherine said with a threat on her voice._

"_They know what we are capable off." Danielle said in the same tone as Katherine._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Tell him the rest of it." Damon said to Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"_Tonight, at the masquerade ball." Katherine said to her before leaving._

"_We will be waiting." Danielle said and left after Katherine._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"They want to do it in public. Killing Mason threw them off guard." Stefan said to his brother.

"They are running scared. What they did to Jenna was desperate. They are out of tricks." Damon said to Stefan.

"We can't underestimate them. We have to play this smarter than them." Stefan said to his brother worried about their friends and families.

"Can we just give them the moonstone so they will leave?" Caroline asked them with fear on her voice.

"No, Danielle and Katherine are not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill them, tonight." Damon stated and looked at his brother.

"You're not gonna kill them." Stefan stated to his brother.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap." Damon said sarcastically to his brother.

"You're not gonna kill them." Stefan said once again.

"Really?" Damon asked surprised and with wide eyes."

"Because I am." Stefan stated to his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jenna was coming home from the hospital after getting hurt on her stomach because of the Pierce twins. Jeremy, Matt, Eva and Elena were helping her.

"Easy. Grab the door Jer." Matt said while he helped Jenna.

"Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine." Jenna said not liking all the attention she was having.

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy." Elena said to her aunt.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, alright?" Jeremy said already giving the worst scenery.

"Jenna, we don't want to lose you, alright?" Eva said looking right into her aunt eyes.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment." Jenna said blushing and shaking her head.

"No." Matt said to her not really knowing the reason she end in the hospital.

"I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?" Jenna asked to everyone.

"It was a freak accident." Elena excused that because the real reason was that she was compelled by Danielle and Katherine.

"It happens." Jeremy said to her.

"Don't worry, Jenna. We won't tell anyone." Eva said to make everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the grill." Matt said laughing too and Jenna laughed at that but winced in pain in the end. "Okay, I'm being nice." Matt said after seeing wince with some pains.

"Careful." Matt advised to her.

"Easy, easy." Matt said while he and Jeremy put her on the couch. "What should I do with this?" Matt asked to the girl with a bag of food.

"I got it." Elena said and Matt gave her the bag and went to stay with Jenna while the girls went to the kitchen and Jeremy followed them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So what are we gonna do?" Jeremy asked her sisters.

"Make lunch." Elena stated to her brother.

"Meaning that's me is gonna make lunch." Eva corrected her sister.

"No, about Katherine and Danielle." Jeremy said to them.

"We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy." Elena said to Jeremy.

"Let the boys take care of that." Eva said to Jeremy about Damon and Stefan.

"They tried to kill Jenna. We can't let them get away with that." Jeremy said to them mad at Katherine and Danielle.

"Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can." Elena said to Jeremy once again.

"And what if they try something else?" Jeremy asked them.

"They won't. Katherine and Danielle hurt Jenna because I didn't do what they said. I'm not doing it now, I and Stefan are over. They win, the end." Elena explained to her brother.

"They wanted my friendship or love sibling to be over between me and Stefan, too. So, they won." Eva explained to Jeremy too. "But my relationship with Damon, they don't care, which I don't understand." Eva finished telling them.

"You, girls, are being naïve and you know it." Jeremy said leaving.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked him.

"Out. I'll be back." Jeremy finally said leaving.

"He is gonna to the Boarding House. I bet." Eva said to Elena.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked her sister.

"I'm sure. But let's make lunch." Eva said and both girls started to prepare the lunch because they knew that the Salvatore Brothers wouldn't let Jeremy do anything about the Pierce twins.

"You know that the guys won't let Jeremy get in the middle of this, right?" Elena asked because she believed Stefan wouldn't let Jeremy do something stupid.

"I know." Eva nodded her head and they continued to make lunch.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle got inside of Katherine's room, and they were carrying some bags and Miss Flowers were helping them.

"Where should I put these?" Miss Flowers asked them.

"Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help." Danielle said to the woman.

"Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let me know if there's anything else I can do." Miss Flowers said to them.

"We will." Katherine said to Miss Flowers while Danielle took a dress from one of the bags and then she felt a presence in the room and looked at her sister and with simple look, Katherine was ready to attack. Katherine rushed over her and pushed her against the wall, it was a tanned woman.

"Oh, Kat, chill." The tanned woman said to the vampire.

"Do not sneak up on a vampire." Katherine said to her.

"Don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girl." Katherine said hugging her and then the other did the same.

"I'm glad you made it." Danielle said to her.

"Your sister called, I came." The woman said to Danielle.

"Like you had a choice." Katherine said to her.

"Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you, guys." The woman said to the girls. "Now, where does one wear this?" The woman asked them taking a mask from one of the bags.

"To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be our date?" Danielle asked pointing at her and her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline opens the front door of the Boarding House and it was Bonnie.

"Hey, come on in." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"I got Stefan's message." Bonnie explained to Caroline.

"Hey, you brought the Grimoire, thank you." Stefan thanked to Bonnie and they went to the living room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's going on?" She asked when she saw Alaric and Damon talking and seeing the teachers' weapons.

"We're gonna kill Katherine and Danielle." Jeremy explained to her.

"I can explain." Stefan said to her.

"Please." Bonnie said trying to understand.

"We're gonna kill Katherine and Danielle." Stefan said the same thing that Jeremy said.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." Alaric said showing the weapon to everyone. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Alaric said while he faked killing a vampire leaving Damon and Stefan looking at each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

In the girls' room, Katherine was straightening her curly hair while Danielle was curling her hair.

"What's with the hair?" The woman asked to the girls.

"I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena Gilbert. She has the worst taste." Katherine explained to the woman.

"And I'm impersonating my doppelganger, Eva Gilbert and at least she has a good taste, the only difference is the curly hair." Danielle explained to the woman.

"Except in man. Isn't it a risk pretending to be them in front of the entire town?" The woman asked them worried.

"We have gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy." Katherine explained to the woman, named Lucy.

"But it is true. They have good taste in man. Look, they went after the Salvatore brothers, right Kat?" Danielle said smirking.

"Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend." Lucy asked to them.

"We have seen it and we need you to help us get it back." Katherine said to her.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?" Lucy looked at the girls and they were uncomfortable. "You want me to break the curse." Lucy stated at them.

"Let's just get it first. All we really need from you is to be a backup." Katherine explained to her.

"I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight." Danielle said sarcastically at them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it is risky. Too many people could get hurt." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine and Danielle did to Jenna it crossed the line. They have to be stopped before it happens again." Stefan said to Bonnie.

"I don't know, Stefan." Bonnie said a still unsure.

"And I want back my baby sister. Eva is like a sister to me and she pushed me away too because of them." Stefan said to Bonnie still trying to convince her.

"I'm not sure, Stefan." Bonnie said to him.

"Katherine knows me and Danielle knows Damon, right? They know that I and Damon are not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives us an edge, we could catch them by surprise." Stefan said to Bonnie.

"I could do a spell to trap them, like the tomb spell." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"Right. We can isolate them, away from the others. Please Bonnie." Stefan pleaded to her.

"Okay." Bonnie finally agreed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Matt were talking because Matt was leaving.

"You're more than welcome to hang out. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV." She said to him.

"I'd love to but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwoods, aren't you and Eva?" Matt asked Elena.

"Uh, no… not with what's going on with me and Stefan." Elena said to Matt.

"And Eva is not going?" Matt asked her because he knew that Eva and Damon were getting close.

"No, she said that she was going to stay because of Jenna." Elena said to him.

"I've got to go, there's something I got to do." Matt said to her.

"What?" Elena asked curious.

"Just something, I can't talk about it but I've got to go." Matt said to Elena.

"Okay. Well, have fun." Elena said to Matt smiling.

"Yeah. Me and a suit." Matt said chuckling because he didn't like suits.

"You look good in a suit." Elena said remembering when they were dating.

"You and Stefan will work it out." Matt said with a smile.

"I don't think so, Matt. There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work." Elena said to him with a sad look.

"You know I'm here for you always." Matt said and they hugged.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva and Elena were talking in the kitchen. Elena was finishing washing the plates and her sister was drying. They were worried with this attack.

"I'm so glad that Jenna is alright." Eva said to Elena.

"Me too. What do you think that Katherine and Danielle are planning?" Elena asked her sister with a worried tone.

"I don't know but Damon and Stefan will find out and they will kill them." Eva said to her sister with a sure voice.

"So, speaking of Damon… you and him already declared to each other?" Elena asked her sister smiling.

"Not yet. But he is starting showing me the caring man he was. But he doesn't let anyone to see that." Eva said to her sister. "And Stefan? If they kill Danielle and Katherine, you guys get together again?" Eva asked Elena.

"I don't know. I'm so confused right now." Elena said with a sad look.

"You guys are going to be together again. Believe in me." Eva said and hugged Elena.

"Thank you for your support twin." Elena thanked her.

"I will always be here for you." Eva said smiling.

"Me too." Elena said agreeing with her sister and they didn't notice that Jenna was watching them, since their hug, smiling at the image of the sisters.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Everyone was in the living room, of the Salvatore Boarding House, talking about their plan and if everyone was certain that wanted to be there when Katherine and Danielle died.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked them again to be sure.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan stated to Alaric.

"Yes, I want Eva safe in her house and not around this." Damon said to Alaric.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure they don't leave my sight." Alaric assured Stefan and Damon.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan said to Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy.

"Yeah. Cold feet and speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon said and turned to the blond vampire.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair." Caroline said to Damon and then remembered about Mason. "As long as there's no werewolf running around." She said to him.

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon said to her.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy assured Caroline.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

"But no one gets hurt." Bonnie stated after a long pause.

"Except Katherine and Danielle. Tonight Katherine and Danielle get a stake through their hearts." Damon stated looking at his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Everything was ready for the Masquerade Ball and everyone that had come was wearing masks. Tyler was in his father's office when Carol joined him.

"It's already packed out there. You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here." Carol said to her son and Tyler got, which he was already wearing hi suit. "Oh, look at you! So handsome." Carol said to her son smiling.

"Thanks. You look pretty good too mom." Tyler said to her mother smiling.

"Oh, a compliment. I think I'll fall over." Carol said smiling at her son.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately... a jerk lately. It's just..." Tyler apologized to his mother. "Have you heard from Mason?" He asked her worried about his uncle.

"No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it is just his way. He's the exact opposite of your father." Carol explained to Tyler.

"We should have cancelled this party." Tyler said to his mother.

"This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick... a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone." Carol said to Tyler when he picked a photo of Richard.

"Come on, put your mask on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun." He said to his mother.

"I think I need a cocktail first." Carol said to her son and the two left the office.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine, Danielle and Lucy arrived with the twins going to a way and Lucy going to another way. Katherine took a strawberry from a plate and Danielle took a champagne glass while they smiled at each other and when they turned around they walked into Matt that had come to the Masquerade.

"Elena? Eva?" He asked when he saw them.

"Matt? You look dashing." Katherine said pretending to be Elena.

"I agree with you, sister." Danielle pretended to be Eva.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Matt said to them.

"I couldn't miss it. You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just..." Katherine started to say but it was stopped by Danielle.

"Okay, here's the deal." Danielle started to compel him. "Do you know what you have to do?" Danielle asked him when compelled him.

"I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps." Matt said in monotone voice.

"And then?" Katherine asked him helping her sister.

"I won't stop until he kills me." Matt finished using a monotone voice.

"God, you're hot. Now go away." Katherine said to him.

"Thank you." He said and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

Damon and Stefan were outside and started to look around for Danielle and Katherine.´

"Do you see them?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan asked his brother to be sure.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon asked him sarcastically.

"Oh, I had the chance to kill them and I hesitated." Stefan said to his brother.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate." The raven haired vampire said to his brother.

"You spent 145 years loving Danielle, it could happen." Stefan said to Damon.

"I won't hesitate." Damon said to Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan said and they went inside.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Matt and Tyler were in his father's office with Aimee and Sarah. The girls were dancing alone while the boys were drinking.

"We're really not supposed to be in here." Tyler said to Matt.

"Yeah, I know but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?" Matt said giving a shot glass to Tyler.

"Hey, I want a shot." Aimee said and went to get the glass.

"Me too and then we have to dance." Sarah said too.

"Yes." Aimee agreed with her friend.

"You know, usually it's me corrupting you. I like this." Tyler said to Matt and they drank the shot.

"Okay, let's go party. Come on." Aimee said and put her mask on while the four left the office and went to join the party where the Salvatore Brothers were there looking for their sires, Danielle and Katherine.

"Yeah!" Sarah said to them laughing.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was carrying a bag while he and Bonnie were going upstairs. They were looking for an empty room until they found it.

"I thought this room could work." Jeremy suggested to Bonnie.

"It's perfect." Bonnie said to him while Jeremy took a weapon from the bag and Bonnie sat down while took out the Grimoire.

"Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?" Jeremy asked looking at the Grimoire.

"It's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb." Bonnie told him while she opened it.

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?" Jeremy asked her while he put the bag in the closet.

"I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed." Bonnie said to him because she was helping vampires.

"Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool." Jeremy said smiling.

"It's anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me." Bonnie said to him remembering her grandmother death and about Emily's too.

"If you feel that way, why help?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt in this and I don't know how to stay out of it." Bonnie told him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jenna was seated on the couch while Elena was with her helping.

"I feel like an invalid." Jenna said to Elena.

"That's because you are an invalid. Where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?" Elena asked her aunt because she hasn't seen Jeremy since lunch.

"He already left for the Lockwood party." Jenna told her.

"He went to that?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm glad. He needs to have more fun. Lose some of that emo thing." Jenna commented to Elena.

"I'm gonna get some napkins." Elena said and went to the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva and Alaric were in the kitchen talking about the plan. Alaric decided to tell Eva about because he knew she would stay put until Damon would tell it was safe.

"Today, finally, Danielle and Katherine die?" Eva asked relieved.

"Yeah, but don't tell your sister. You know how she would react." Alaric pleaded with her.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her anything." Eva assured him and then Elena entered the kitchen to talk with them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

She went into the kitchen and found Alaric and Eva talking about something that she couldn't know.

"What's going on?" Elena asked them.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked her feigning not understanding what she was asking.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone's been avoiding me and Eva and now Jeremy's supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that. And you and Eva were talking, almost whispering." Elena said to Alaric.

"It was nothing, Lena. He was telling something about Damon." Eva said to Elena.

"I don't know what to tell you, Elena." Alaric said and then his phone rang. Elena tried to catch but Alaric was quicker and caught it and put it in his pocket.

"So then you'll be okay if I and Eva just head out, try to meet up with everyone." Elena asked him looking at her sister.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alaric said to her.

"Lena, why would we head out?" Eva asked her feigning to be confused.

"What are you hiding, Ric? And you too, Eva?" Elena asked them.

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you, and Damon asked me the same thing, to keep an eye on Eva, just in case Katherine and Danielle showed up while they were at the party." Alaric explained to Elena.

"So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself; he did that stuff for me." Elena said to Alaric.

"Just let this one go. Okay Elena?" Alaric pleaded to Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie and Jeremy were going back to the party after they did the spell on the empty room to trap Katherine and Danielle.

"We need to let Stefan and Damon, know the room's ready." Bonnie said to Jeremy when she suddenly stopped. "Do you feel that?" She asked him.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" Jeremy asked worried.

"No." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Excuse me, do I know you?" She asked to Lucy after seeing her and when she joined her on the room.

"No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though." Lucy said and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked her when Bonnie joined him.

"I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." She suggested to Jeremy.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was on the dance floor, alone looking around when he saw Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away, all of the sudden appeared behind him with her sister beside her.

"Dance with me." Katherine said to him.

"No." Stefan said to her.

"Come on, Stefan, dance with my sister." Danielle said to Stefan.

"I said no." Stefan stated once again.

"Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him?" Katherine asked Stefan.

"Hmm, she looks delicious." Danielle asked pointing at someone while she ate a strawberry and saw Stefan offer his arm at her sister. Katherine followed him and they danced. "I'm going to find Damon, okay Kat?" Danielle said before leaving.

"Okay, Dani. Send my love too." Katherine said to Danielle before she left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was at the bar having a drink when Danielle joined him on the table. She was going to invite him to dance.

"Hello, Damon." Danielle said to Damon.

"Danielle." Damon nodded his head.

"Do you want dance with me?" Danielle invited him.

"Dance with you? I will not fall for your charms anymore, Danielle." Damon told her with a menace voice.

"Like old times?" Danielle asked once again.

"Fine. By the way where your darling sister." Damon asked faking interest.

"Dancing with Stefan." Danielle said while they joined Stefan and Katherine in the dance floor.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"It's a beautiful night." Katherine said to Stefan using her charms.

"Why the charade?" Stefan asked and saw that his brother and Danielle were dancing close to him and Katherine.

"How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab oneself?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"Katherine?" Stefan said her name to make her pay attention.

"Uh?" She said waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight." Stefan stated to her.

"Okay. Then give me and my sister the moonstone and nobody will." Katherine said to him smiling.

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together." Stefan started to tell her.

"Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime." Katherine suggested to him and Danielle started to giggle after her sister said that.

"My way or you don't get it." Stefan stated to her making his brother smirk at that statement. Stefan was learning some things with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt." Aimee said when passed them. "Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorgeous." Aimee complement Katherine.

"Thank you. I love your necklace." Katherine said to Aimee.

"Oh, thanks." Aimee thanked her and then Aimee saw Danielle too. "Eva, your dress is beautiful." She said to Danielle.

"Thank you." Danielle said smirking.

"Oh it's twisted your necklace. Here, let me, here we go." Katherine said and went behind her and snapped her spine." Paralyzed from waist down and dead." Katherine said killing Aimee.

"The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock." Danielle said throwing Aimee's body at Stefan.

"Tic tac, boys." Katherine said and left with Danielle.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was ready to get out of the house and after talking with Eva, she told her everything. So decided to see for herself; Elena convinced Eva into going to the party with her.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to bed." Elena said to Alaric and Jenna. "You good over there?" Elena asked to Jenna.

"Good night." Jenna said to Elena.

"Good night." She said to them and then turned to her sister. "Are you coming too, twin?" Elena asked her while she went to take the car keys.

"Yeah, I'm going." Eva said and turned to her aunt and Alaric. "Good night, guys." Eva said and went to her sister and they left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan and Damon were in an empty room, waiting that Caroline would bring the Pierce sisters for them to kill.

"I put the body in the trunk for now." Stefan said to Damon.

"We'll dump her when we get back." Damon said to his brother.

"This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon." Stefan said to his brother because one innocent girl died.

"Stefan, it is collateral damage." Damon said to his brother because they would always have collateral damage.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off." Stefan said to Damon.

"What? Who's hesitating now?" Damon asked his brother surprised. "Hey! Don't do this to me! These women ruined our lives, they destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?" Damon said to his brother.

"Alright." Stefan nodded agreeing with his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie and Jeremy were waiting for the signal and continued to talk.

"So can you use do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked her.

"I don't know that spell." Bonnie said to him laughing.

"It would be like the first one I would learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?" Jeremy asked her smiling at her.

"No! I mean no thank you." Bonnie said to him when Jeremy received a text message from Damon telling him that now it was his turn.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were walking when Lucy joined her.

"You didn't tell me there was another witch here." Lucy told her worried.

"Didn't I?" Katherine said smirking.

"I thought you said to her Kat." Danielle said smirking too.

"No, you didn't. No one is supposed to know I am involved in this. This changes things girls." The tanned woman said.

"This changes nothing. You're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn't want to lose our friendship now, would you?" Katherine asked her when Jeremy arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena. Eva." Jeremy said removing his mask and looked at Lucy. "Hey sorry, could I talk to my sisters?" He asked and Lucy left them alone.

"What is it Jeremy?" Katherine asked him.

"I have a message from Stefan and Damon." Jeremy said to them.

"Oh?" Katherine said surprised.

"He and Damon want you two to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone." Jeremy said to them.

"And why are you their little messenger?" Danielle asked him smirking.

"Because they know I'm not afraid of you." Jeremy stated at them.

"Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?" Katherine asked sarcastically touching his tie, looked once again at him and left with Danielle behind her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was texting to Damon but Elena caught his arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked him glaring.

"This is not what Alaric told me." Eva said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was walking around inside the house when she saw Matt with Sarah and Tyler in the same room. Matt stopped, looked at her and left with them; he didn't want to fight anymore. While Caroline waited for the signal, she received a text from Jeremy telling her that it was her turn. Caroline started to walk in an empty part of the manor waiting for the twins to come at her. When she was going to open a door Katherine and Danielle arrived, one of the twins caught Caroline's wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine asked her while Danielle was pushing her against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked her scared.

"We've got Jeremy Gilbert luring us out to the lake." Danielle said to her.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked her again.

"I don't know... nothing." Caroline said while Danielle started to strangle her.

"Don't lie to us, Caroline." Katherine said to her.

"They're up to something, what is it?" Danielle asked again.

"I..." Caroline started but Danielle strangled her much harder. "Wait, no, no, no! Okay, they're trying to kill you." Caroline confessed to them.

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked her.

"Bonnie has it." Caroline said with fear on her voice.

"And where is Bonnie right now?" Danielle asked her.

"I don't know." Caroline said and Danielle strangled her again. "Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!" The blond vampire said and Danielle finally released her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were with Jeremy and Bonnie. They were worried about their plan, which Eva didn't know. Alaric had told her the wrong plan.

"You guys are trying to kill them here?" Elena asked them worried and pissed.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy said defend the plan they had.

"Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy?" Elena asked once again.

"You're gonna get yourselves killed." Eva said worried with all of them.

"We know what we're doing, girls." Bonnie said to them.

"And how are we supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of us?" Eva asked them.

"It's not just you anymore, girls. They messed with all of us, they must have to be stopped." Jeremy stated to her sisters.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine was dragging Caroline upstairs while Danielle was at the front of them.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it." Caroline said trying to get free.

"Shut up!" Katherine said to her when they stopped at the front of a door.

"Which room is it?" Danielle asked her.

"It's that one." Caroline pointed at the door. Both Danielle and Katherine went inside while Caroline stayed outside.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked her and Caroline laughed.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it." Caroline said laughing while Katherine rushed over but she couldn't leave the room. She and Danielle were trapped.

"What the...?" Danielle started to say.

"Stefan?" Katherine asked when she saw Stefan and he had a stake on his hand.

"Hello Katherine. Hello Danielle." Stefan said to them.

"Goodbye Katherine. Goodbye Danielle." Caroline said and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked him smiling.

"No, but he can." Stefan said and Damon came out of the closet. He had the compressed air weapon in his hands. Damon aimed at Danielle, who got her on her back and Stefan threw the stake on Katherine's stomach.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the same time Elena and Eva screamed. They were hurt like Katherine and Danielle were. Stefan rushed over to Katherine and drove the stake through her arm and once again Elena screamed she was hurt too. Damon drove a stake on Danielle's leg which made Eva scream and appear blood on her leg.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked worried with his sisters.

"Jeremy, it is Katherine and Danielle. They are linked to Katherine and Danielle, get them to stop! Now!" Bonnie shouted at him and he left running.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan and Damon were fighting with Katherine and Danielle. Danielle tried to stake Damon but Stefan caught her by behind, fell in the floor with her and strangled her by behind. Danielle couldn't move. Damon came and it was about to kill her but Jeremy arrived to stop him.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena and Eva! Everything you're doing to them is hurting Elena and Eva!" Jeremy said and Damon stopped surprised. Katherine smiled from her seat while Stefan released Danielle and got up.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine said getting up and took the from Damon's hands. Both brothers looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan said to Jeremy.

"Go to Eva. Don't worry about us." Damon said to him and Jeremy left to check on his sisters.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure." Katherine said cutting her hand while she screamed. Stefan with rage took the stake from Katherine's hands and threw it on the floor which Danielle picked up.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Bonnie, it hurts." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Shit, they are smart." Eva said grabbing her leg in pain.

"I can't break the spell, girls. I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away, okay? Okay?" Bonnie said and grabbed Elena's hand and touched Eva's leg. "_Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..._" She started to chant some spell.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine took another stake and was about to drive it through her sister's stomach.

"This is really gonna hurt." Katherine said and only grazed her sister stomach.

"Wait!" Damon shouted and Katherine sat down again on the couch beside her sister.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" Danielle asked smirking.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie continued trying to take Eva and Elena's pain away when Jeremy joined them again.

"Are you okay?" He asked her sisters.

"Are they?" Elena asked him worried.

"They're stuck in there with them." Jeremy said and then looked at Bonnie. "You were right; Katherine and Danielle had a witch link Elena and Eva to them." He said to her.

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with them, keep pressure on Elena's shoulder!" She said to Jeremy.

"Where are you going?" He asked Bonnie worried.

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!" Bonnie said and left while Jeremy removed his magical ring and gave to one of them.

"No." Elena said to him.

"No, Jer." Eva said shaking her head.

"Take it." Jeremy said to Elena or Eva.

"No, Jeremy..." Elena said to him.

"Elena listen to me: you need this more than I do or you, Eva." Jeremy said to his sisters,

"No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe." Eva said to her little brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine, Danielle, Damon and Stefan continued trapped in the room. Katherine and her sister were trying to rise anger on the boys.

"The four of us together just like old times." Katherine commented to them.

"The brother who loved me too much." Danielle commented about Damon.

"And the one that didn't love me enough." Katherine commented about Stefan.

"And the two evil sluts vampires who only loved themselves." Damon said to them.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." Danielle asked to the raven haired vampire.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." Damon said to her with so much hate.

"Good. He was a bore." Danielle commented and Katherine agreed with her.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked to Damon and to Danielle.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked to them.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked her again.

"Does Elena enjoy having you worship at her alter?" Katherine asked to Stefan.

"And Eva? Enjoy having you running after her?" Danielle asked to Damon, which made the younger Salvatore look at his older brother and then looked at the two sisters.

"That was really desperate, girls." Stefan said to them. "Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan asked them seeing that they were trying to make him and his brother fight once again.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend's sister? Or feels that Elena is a little sister to him?" Katherine asked Stefan.

"Oh, stop it." Stefan said to Katherine.

"Doesn't bother you, Damon that your brother feels that Eva is like a little sister to him just like I was?" Danielle asked Damon.

"Shut up, Danielle." Damon said pissed at her.

"Or what? You'll hurt us?" Katherine asked getting up and going towards the younger Salvatore brother. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead."

"Or better yet, kiss me Damon. Eva will feel that too." Danielle said to Damon.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked them confused.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, Danielle probably you should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon told her sarcastically.

"My sister will have to remember that for next time. He is not the only werewolf in town." Katherine said to Damon smirking.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Sarah, Tyler and Matt were inside the late Richard Lockwood's office.

"So, what happened to Aimee?" Sarah asked to the boys.

"I don't know, she disappeared." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"She's probably drunk somewhere." Tyler said shrugging his shoulders too.

"Like me." Matt said and poured the alcohol on the floor.

"Whoa, don't do that." Tyler said trying to stop Matt.

"What man? It's a party." Matt said taking a picture of Carol and Richard Lockwood and looked at it. "Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants to drink." He poured alcohol on the picture.

"Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?" Tyler said to Matt seeing that he was acting a little weird.

"Come on, the guy was a dick." Matt said to Tyler remembering how Richard treated his son.

"Come on, you're being mean. His dad's dead." Sarah said to Matt trying to stop him.

"Give me the picture!" Tyler shouted to Matt and tried to snatch but Matt didn't let him get the picture.

"Remember how your dad used to slap you around?" Matt said slapping Tyler.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler asked Matt surprised.

"I'm just having fun." Matt stated to Tyler.

"Put the picture down now man." Tyler said to Matt and he threw the picture onto the floor, breaking it. "Okay, you need to calm your drunken ass down right now!" Tyler said to Matt already getting pissed.

"Do something about it!" Matt shouted at his friend.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Tyler said to his friend and Matt rushed over to him, throwing him on the floor. Next, Matt punched him the face which Caroline heard the from downstairs using her vampire hearing. Tyler finally got up and punched Matt to make him stop when Caroline arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What is going on? Stop!" Caroline asked and put herself between them. Then she pushed Matt on the floor but Matt got up and rushed over to Tyler again but Caroline stopped him again.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt said in a voice that showed that he was compelled to do that.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler asked Matt.

"Let me go!" Matt shouted and Caroline looked at him and pushing him and elbowing him hard on the face. He fell on the floor unconscious.

"Matt?" Caroline asked him while she went to him.

"How did you...?" Tyler asked Caroline worried about her strength.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." Sarah said in a monotone voice while she took a paper knife from the desk.

"Tyler, look out!" Caroline shouted at him and Sarah drove the paper knife on his chest while he pushed her making Sarah hit her head on the desk very hard. She fell on the floor dead. Tyler looked at his wound and rushed over to Sarah.

"No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!" Tyler repeated himself because he didn't want to become a werewolf and then he caught his head screaming.

"Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?" Caroline asked him worried.

"Get away!" Tyler shouted at her from the floor where he sat.

"What's happening?!" Caroline asked him worried and when he raised his head, his eyes had the colour of amber.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Salvatore brothers and the Pierce sisters were still in the room trapped.

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon asked to no one.

"We could play charades." Katherine suggested to them smirking.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan to himself but Damon heard him.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked his brother after hearing that.

"When you two struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your deaths, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" He asked them after thinking about it.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2." Danielle said to Stefan smirking.

"And it would have worked except that some people found out that we weren't in the tomb." Katherine said to Damon because of his obsession with Danielle.

"Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Danielle asked Damon sarcastically.

"You and me, both, honey." Damon said to her sarcastically too.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked once again to them.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine said trying her charms on Stefan.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked once again to them.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon said to his brother because he knew that they wouldn't tell anything to him and his brother.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your deaths. Who were you running from, girls?" Stefan asked them again.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine commented to him.

"Worst night for me. I was with there, bored out of my mind until I found that group of boys, remember, Kat?" Danielle asked her sister smirking and Katherine nodded smirking.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked again.

"I love you." Katherine mouthed to Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie was looking for Lucy and when she finally found her, Lucy left. Bonnie followed her to the dining room, of the Lockwood Mansion.

"You looking for me?" Lucy asked Bonnie.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked her.

"Lucy." Lucy said her name.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked Lucy looking into her eyes.

"I should have known I'd run into a Bennett." Lucy commented to her.

"How do you know me?" Bonnie asked surprised at Lucy.

"You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you." Lucy said to the witch tanned girl.

"Then stop the spell you put on my friends." Bonnie stated to her.

"Give to Katherine and Danielle the moonstone and I will." Lucy said to Bonnie.

"Why are you helping Katherine and Danielle? Don't you know what they are?" Bonnie asked to the older witch.

"Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy." Lucy said once again.

"You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!" Bonnie said and Lucy felt a little of Bonnie's powers.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Lucy said to Bonnie again.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bonnie stated to her too.

"Look, I don't have a choice. The bitches saved my life and now I owe them. I have to pay up." Lucy said and Bonnie caught her wrist. "You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you." Lucy said and she caught Bonnie's forearms and all of the sudden, the room started to shake and the lights flickered. "Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it is okay." The older witch said to Bonnie and the young girl started to believe in the older tanned witch.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch when Danielle came close to him.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." Danielle said to Damon.

"Right away Miss Danielle." Damon said mimicking a servant boy.

"I want one, too, Damon." Katherine asked Damon.

"Come and serve yourself, Katherine." Damon said to Katherine.

"Thank you." Danielle thanked him when Damon gave her the glass. Then he caught her, he pushed her against the wall and tried to stake her but Stefan stopped him.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan stopped him because if Damon killed Danielle, Eva would die and Damon would never forgive himself.

"Yes, Damon, please." Danielle said smirking.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Damon said to her with so much hate.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Danielle asked him battling her eyelashes.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Lucy arrived at the room and she had the moonstone in her hand.

"Girls, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Lucy informed the girls.

"Thank God." Katherine said to herself.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy stated to them.

"Done." Danielle agreed and Katherine nodded her head.

"I owe you nothing." Lucy said once again.

"My sister said done. Give it." Katherine said to Lucy.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon said to Lucy but she didn't listened and gave the moonstone to Katherine and when she touched she couldn't breathe.

"Kat!" Danielle worried with her sister went to her and when she touched her shoulder the same thing happened.

"You, girls should have told me that another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, girls, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said to her.

"Wait, Elena and Eva!" Stefan said to Lucy.

"Eva and Elena are fine." Lucy said to the boys.

"The spell is broken. They will heal quickly, Bonnie's with them." Lucy told them and both sisters were suffocating. "I apologize for my involvement." She said again and left them alone while the Pierce sisters were unconscious.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline explained to Carol what happened to Sarah, but she twisted the truth.

"Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing." Caroline said nervous.

"Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident." Carol said to Caroline.

"Mom, the sheriff's here." Tyler said to his mother coming into the room.

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you." Carol said and left Caroline and Tyler alone in the office.

"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this." Caroline explained to Tyler.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked her surprised by her attitude.

"I'm fixing a very bad situation." Caroline simply told him.

"Why? I did this. I killed her." Tyler said to her.

"No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone…" Caroline started to say.

"But she's dead! You don't know what that means." Tyler said to her bot knowing that she was already on the supernatural world.

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do." Caroline said to him.

"No, you don't, Caroline." Tyler denied.

"Has your wound healed?" Caroline asked him already knowing.

"How did you...?" Tyler asked her after he checked his wound and saw that it was healed.

"I will explain later." Caroline told him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Please, wait." Bonnie called her running after her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires, they pull you into the middle of it every time." Lucy apologized after stopping to talk with Bonnie before leaving.

"How do I know you? When I gave you the stone, how did I know that I could trust you?" Bonnie asked Lucy wanting answers.

"That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?" Lucy asked Bonnie.

"Being around family. My grams." Bonnie told her surprised.

"My mother is Johanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila Bennett aka..." Lucy started to say to Bonnie understand.

"Grams? We are related?" Bonnie continued asking surprised.

"Yeah, we kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that." Lucy said to smiling and left.

"Please, don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?" Bonnie said crying and going after her.

"Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cousin. Don't worry, you'll see me again." Lucy said to Bonnie and left once again.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

"Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked her when joined Bonnie.

"When did you get your driver's license?" Bonnie asked Jeremy surprised.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie." Jeremy told her.

"I'd love a ride home." Bonnie said smiling at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon, after putting Danielle and Katherine's body on the trunk of his car, he went look for Eva, but found her coming towards him. He ran to her worried that she was hurt more seriously then he thought.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine and you?" Eva asked him worried.

"I'm fine. I was so worried about you." Damon told her worried.

"Don't worry. I'm really fine." Eva assured Damon kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna put the bitches in the tomb and later we can talk alright?" Damon asked her hoping that they could spend the night together.

"Okay, put away forever but we can't spend the night together. I promised to Elena that we would have a sleepover and talk. I miss spend some time with my sister." Eva said to Damon sad that they couldn't spend the night together.

"It is okay. We will spend the night together, tomorrow." Damon said smiling at her and kissed her head. "I'm gonna go deposit these two where they should have been all this time." Damon said smiling. "You wanna hang out the all day?" He asked her smiling at her with hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I wanna." Eva said to him grinning.

"Good. See you tomorrow." Damon said grinning too and some way he could tell what he feels for her.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Eva said to him and Damon got inside his car and left the drive way while Eva went to meet her sister at their car.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena." Stefan called her when he joined her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing." Elena explained to Stefan.

"I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway." Stefan said worried about her.

"I will. I heard about Danielle and Katherine, is it true? Are they really gone?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah, I was so worried about you." Stefan said and went towards her but Elena pushed him away.

"Stefan... I..." Elena started to explain but Stefan interrupted her.

"Danielle and Katherine being gone don't change anything for you, does it?" Stefan asked her with hurt on his voice.

"I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?" Elena explained to Stefan.

"Yeah. Yeah, I… I understand." Stefan said while Elena looked at him and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle woke up and the moonstone was on the floor, next to them. One the girls took it and then nodded at each other, getting up and tried to leave but they are trapped inside by a spell.

"Hello girls." Damon said when he arrived.

"Where are we?" Katherine asked Damon.

"Where you two, should have been all along. I thought you two would have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." Damon said to them.

"You should have killed us." Danielle sneered at him.

"Death would have been too kind." Damon said and went towards the door to close it.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need us, Eva and Elena are in danger." The youngest of the twins, Katherine said.

"From who?" Damon asked but neither of them answered. "You're lying, you're always lying." Damon stated to them.

"Why do you think we haven't killed them? Because they are the doppelgängers, they need to be protected." Danielle said to Damon.

"Then I'll protect Eva and Stefan will protect Elena, while you two rot in hell." Damon said and closed the door.

"No, Damon, don't! We will do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!" Katherine screamed and Damon finally closed the door, which made them cry and hit the door very hard. When nothing happened, they feel on the floor with a fear and they hugged each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena with Eva on the parking lot, while Elena was on the phone with Jeremy.

"Yeah Jeremy, Eva and I have got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, we are starting to feel much better. Yeah, you can drive her home. We are just gonna go straight to bed after talking a little. Okay." Elena said and hanged up when two masked men came behind them and took them.


	8. Rose

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea if the blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter VIII**

**Rose**

A car was meeting another one, the men from the first car, got out and went over to the other car where was man waiting for them. That man was wearing a cap and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Where are they?" The man with the cap asked him.

"In the trunk, I did exactly what you said." One of the man said to the man with the cap.

"Good, put them in the back." The man with a cap said and the other opened the trunk of the car. Elena and Eva were in it, unconscious. One of them took Elena and the other took Eva, and they put on the other car's trunk. The man with the cap saw the girls and smiled. After putting the girls in the trunk, they joined the man with the cap. "Thank you for your help and don't move." The man thanked them and then compelled them.

"Is there anything else?" One of them asked.

"One more thing. Come closer, please." The cap man said. Both men came close to the window. "Closer." He said to them. When they got close, the man in the cap bite one of them, drinking his blood and then the same to the other, and finally he left the man dead on the floor.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was in the bathroom that he shared with his sisters and he went to knock on Elena's bedroom door to call her that it was time for school.

"Yo, Elena!" Jeremy called her but she didn't answered and he went to her bedroom and she wasn't there. Then he went to Eva's room hoping the girls were there. "Girls, it is time to wake up." He opened the door and they weren't there too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was in her room, preparing for school with Damon's there. She was telling what happened to Matt and Tyler.

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." Caroline told Damon.

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked her.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Danielle and Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident." Caroline explained to Damon.

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool." Damon said not understanding.

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" Caroline asked Damon using her logic.

"Well, no." Damon agreed with her.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." Caroline said to Damon.

"Where is your mom?" Damon asked her about the Sheriff.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet." She told him.

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" Damon said sarcastically and then asked about Tyler.

"They were more gold with amber highlights." Caroline explained to him.

"Oh." Damon said not knowing what to say.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Caroline asked him.

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" Damon asked her but she didn't answer because she was texting. "Hey! What did you tell him?" He asked her again.

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." Caroline explained to him leaving her room and went towards to the door.

"He's got to know something." Damon said to her.

"Alright, I'll ask him." Caroline said to him.

"No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?" Damon said rushing over to her and caught her by the collar.

"I understand. I'm late for school." Caroline said to him.

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time." Damon said to her, opened the door and they left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was in the hallway, thinking still freaked out about what happened the night before and then noticed for Aimee Bradley on the walls and in the front of Sarah's locker, there were pictures and candles. He was really uncomfortable and went to his locker and he tried to open it but he broke the dial.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey Jeremy." Stefan said when he closed his locker and Jeremy joined him.

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it." Jeremy started to say. "And tell Damon the same thing because of Eva too." Jeremy advised him.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked not understanding.

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over… and Eva too, if she and Damon are together too…" Jeremy said to Stefan.

"Wait, wait… hold on a minute. Elena and I are not back together. Eva and Damon didn't spend the night together." Stefan said to Jeremy.

"Wait… they didn't stay at your place last night?" Jeremy asked him starting to get worried.

"No, I mean I saw them at the party but that was it. They didn't sleep over." Stefan explained further.

"'Cause their beds hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that their car was still in the driveway. Where are they then?" Jeremy asked worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The car was parking in the driveway, the man with the cap was carrying Elena in one shoulder and Eva on the other shoulder, who were waking up. When they were inside the house, he put one of them on the couch and the then the other one too. Both girls were tied and then he removes the ropes from them.

"What do you want?" Elena asked with a weak voice.

"Ssshhhh." The man said to her.

"Please, I'm hurt and my sister too." Elena said to him.

"Please, let us go." Eva said too when she woke up.

"I know. Just a taste." The man said while his vampire face appeared when a woman arrived and stopped him.

"Please!" Eva pleaded to him.

"Trevor! Control yourself." The woman said to him.

"Buzz kill." Trevor said to her and left the woman with the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked her.

"Oh my god, you look just like them." The woman said to herself.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you…" Eva said to her.

"Be quiet!" The woman ordered to them.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Elena started to say.

"And I'm not Danielle and my name is Eva Gilbert." Eva said to her.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." The woman said once again.

"What do you want?" Elena asked again and the woman slapped her very hard, which Elena fell on the couch unconscious.

"LENA!" Eva ran to her sister to see if she was alright.

"I want you both to be quiet." The woman said and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan and Damon were outside of the Mystic Falls High School, and they're talking about Eva and Elena's disappearance.

"This has Katherine and Danielle written all over it." Stefan said to Damon.

"Danielle and Katherine are in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut them in." The older Salvatore said to his brother.

"Did you?" Stefan asked him to be sure.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon asked him.

"Well, I know the hold that Danielle has on you." Stefan said to him.

"They are in the tomb, period. End of story but they did say something to me right before I shut them in. I thought they were lying." Damon said to Stefan.

"What did they say?" Stefan asked interested.

"Eva and Elena are in danger." Damon stated to him.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask them to elaborate?" Stefan said to his brother worried about the girls.

"Everything they say is a lie. How am I supposed to know if they are gonna start spouting out the truth?" Damon said to his brother.

"We have to go talk to them." Stefan said to his brother.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: _We're gonna go ask them for help, they are gonna negotiate their release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give them and they are gonna get out and kill us!_ This is exactly what they want!" Damon said to his brother already knowing how the Pierce sisters were.

"I don't really care." Stefan said to his brother.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon told him.

"It's Elena and Eva." Stefan said to his brother once again.

"I know… don't you think I don't know that?" Damon said nervous about Eva.

"I know… the same way I feel about Elena." Stefan said to his brother.

"Let me think about something…" Damon said to Stefan and his brother nodded his head waiting.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was walking on in the hallway, when she saw the candles and the pictures at Sarah's locker.

"Caroline." Tyler said when joined her.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Caroline asked worried about him.

"Not good." Tyler said to her.

"How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah." Caroline asked Tyler.

"How did you know?" Tyler asked her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked him feigning not understanding.

"About me. How did you know?" Tyler asked her.

"Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you." Caroline asked him trying to understanding him.

"That's not what I am talking about." Tyler said to her.

"Look, it was an accident? Okay? And I've got to run just... please don't blame yourself." Caroline pleaded and left him alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was waking up and she had her head on Eva's lap. They were waiting for someone or when Elena would wake up for them to make some questions. Trevor and the woman were upstairs talking. They were worried about something and nervous with what was going to happen.

"How are the girls?" The woman asked Trevor.

"One is still passed out and the other is awake." Trevor said to the woman.

"You didn't touch them, did you?" The woman asked Trevor.

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?" Trevor asked to the woman.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." The woman explained to her companion.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked to the woman.

"They say he got it." The woman said to Trevor.

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor asked again excited. The girls got up and walked upstairs to listen their conversation.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." The woman said to her friend.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this, okay?" Trevor suggested to her.

"I'm sick of running!" The woman shouted at him.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor said sarcastically.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." The woman said to Trevor without patience. "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" The woman said when she heard a noise from the floorboards went to see what was happening and saw the girls.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked her.

"He's your worst nightmare." She said to the girls.

"Let's us go, please." Eva pleaded once again.

"You only get out of here with Elijah." The woman stated to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted too, it took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time." Bonnie explained to Stefan.

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to them?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, but Damon's right. They are not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return." Bonnie said to Stefan knowing that Damon was right.

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena and Eva; I have no idea where they are." Stefan explained to Bonnie.

"What if there was another way to find them?" Bonnie said looking at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy and Bonnie were in Alaric's class room, where they had a map and a candle on the table. She was going to do a locator spell.

"How does this is work?" Jeremy asked to the young witch.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger." Bonnie explained to Jeremy when Stefan arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up." Stefan said explaining to Jeremy and Bonnie is plan.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked him and when he nodded, Bonnie cut his hand and his blood fell on the map. Then she started to concentrated herself to start to perform the spell. Then all of the sudden the blood drops emerged into one moved and went towards Elena and Eva's location. "There. She's there." Bonnie said pointing at the blood drop.

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy commented.

"No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that." Stefan said shaking his head.

"That's as close as I can get." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"We can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." Jeremy said to Stefan.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." Stefan said and prepared to leave.

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy said to Stefan.

"No Jeremy, you're not." Stefan said to him.

"No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if they are hurt okay?" Jeremy said to Stefan worried about his sisters while Bonnie was bleeding from her nose but they didn't noticed. "Or worse? What if they are…?" Jeremy finished.

"They are not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find them." Stefan promised to Jeremy.

"Well, you can't do this alone." Jeremy said to him when Damon arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"He's not. Let's go." Damon said to his brother.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked surprised.

"It's Eva and Elena. You know if Eva is in danger I will do anything for her." Damon explained and they both left the classroom.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was playing basketball with other guys and when he saw Caroline, stopped playing and went to talk with her.

"Hey. Um… are you okay?" Caroline asked him when he was beside her.

"You lied to me earlier. Why?" Tyler asked her getting already angry.

"Look, Tyler… I think that you misunderstood me at the party. I get it, it was very traumatic." Caroline started to tell him.

"You're lying." Tyler stated at her.

"Nope but I'm late." Caroline said and prepared to leave.

"Hey!" Tyler said and grabbed her wrist. Caroline to free herself, she twisted his arm and threw him on the floor. "How did you… you're stronger than me?" Tyler asked her getting up.

"Please, that was nothing." Caroline said to him trying to lie again.

"Listen, if you know something you've got to tell me because I can't handle this." He pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry, Tyler but I think that you're still in shock over Sarah dying and it's understandable." Caroline said to him and left. Tyler pissed at her, he kicked a garbage can but being more strenght than before, it flies into a car which made everyone look at him surprised. Before he left, he looked at Caroline leaving. He was so confused with what was happening to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon commented when they were in his car going to the place Bonnie told them to go. "What the hell is that?" He asked when he saw that his brother had a bottle with vervain on his hands.

"I don't know it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan explained to his brother.

"Weird." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked his brother.

"About 80 miles." Damon said to him looking at the street.

"Who do you think took them?" Stefan asked worried about the girls.

"Someone from Danielle and Katherine's past. They said they were running from someone. They got the wrong girls." Damon said to his brother worried about Eva.

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan said to his brother.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all is making me itch." Damon commented to his brother.

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car have absolutely nothing to do with me anyway." Stefan said to Damon.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Damon said sarcastically.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan said to Damon hoping that he would be honest with him.

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon said to him.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her sister? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding." He said to Damon hoping that Damon confessed that he was in love with Eva.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." Damon said once again sarcastically.

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't." Stefan said to him looking out of the window.

"Continue, Stefan." Damon said sarcastically and continued driving. He really was worried about Eva, he hoped she would be okay until he arrived to save her.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

"Alaric just left with Jenna." Bonnie told him while Jeremy was searching in his bedroom for his phone.

"He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Eva and Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on that spot on the map." Jeremy told her and showed her his phone, he had found a house. "There's nothing for miles except for this old house." He told her.

"Did you send it to Stefan?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yeah. I hate sitting here, waiting like this." Jeremy said to him sitting in his bed.

"Hey, they are gonna be fine." Bonnie assured to Jeremy.

"You don't know that." Jeremy said to her.

"No I don't." She said to him and got up going to her hand bag. Then she took the Grimoire and sat down on Jeremy's bed with him.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked her not understanding her idea.

"There's something else I want to try." Bonnie said to him.

"I don't get it." Jeremy said continued confused.

"I need a candle. Grab Eva's or Elena's hairbrush." Bonnie said to him.

"Okay, yeah." Jeremy said while Bonnie took a paper and then wrote something on it, and he came in with Elena's hairbrush and a candle. "What's all this stuff for?" Jeremy asked her.

"I know it's crazy but I might be able to get her a message." Bonnie said while she crumpled a paper and took it in her hand. Bonnie put her hand above the candle and opened it. Then she closed her eyes to cast a spell while her nose started to bleed.

"Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" Jeremy called her while the paper was burning and he tried to stop her but she kept going and then the paper disappeared. "Bonnie." He said and she smiled before blacking out. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" Jeremy called her worried.

~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Why are we here?" Elena asked to the woman.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." The woman said to Elena.

"Why won't you?" Eva asked her.

"That's another one." The woman said to them.

"You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us." Eva said to the woman again.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." The woman informed the girls.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked her.

"Two points to the eavesdroppers." The woman said sarcastically.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Eva asked her.

"He's one of the vampires, the Originals." The woman told them.

"What do you mean the Originals?" Elena asked surprised by the word _Originals_.

"Originals?" Eva asked with a confused voice.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" The woman asked them.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked her.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan Salvatore. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." The woman said to Elena.

"Who are the Originals?" Eva asked to the woman.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you two, to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." The woman explained to the girls.

"But why us?" Elena asked her.

"Because you two are the human Petrova Doppelgängers. You two are the key to break the curse of the Sun and the Moon." The woman explained to the girls.

"The curse?" Elena asked her looking at Eva surprised.

"The Sun and the Moon curse?" Eva asked too remembering about they had found on their mother's office.

"Oh, you do know your history." The woman said surprised.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena said to the woman.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." The woman explained to her.

"The sacrifice?" Eva asked confused.

"The blood of the Doppelgängers. You two are the Doppelgängers. This means, in order to break the curse you two are the ones who have to die." The woman explained finally to them.

"What?" Elena said with a surprised look on her face just like Eva.

"Oh my god." Eva said after hearing that. Her and her sister's situation was not easy, it was becoming very complicated or even worse than it was before.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Mom?" Caroline asked calling her mother while she cautiously walked farther into her house and she didn't see Tyler right behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked him when she felt him.

"I know." Tyler said to her.

"Breaking and entering the sheriff's house? That move will win you an award." She said to him sarcastically.

"Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?" Tyler asked her getting pissed again.

"No." Caroline stated to him.

"Keep it up but I'm not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth." Tyler said once again to her.

"Tyler…" Caroline tried to tell him.

"You're a werewolf. Say it!" Tyler shouted at her.

"What?" Caroline asked him laughing.

"Stop lying!" Tyler shouted and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm not lying!" Caroline shouted at him too.

"Say it!" Tyler shouted at her and hit her against the wall very hard. Then she pushed him against the wall too and showed him her vampire face.

"I'm not a werewolf, okay?" She said throwing him on the floor and Tyler looked scared.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Tell us more." Elena said to the woman when Trevor joined them.

"Captivity has made them pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asked them smirking.

"Who were you running from?" Eva asked them.

"The Originals." Trevor said to the girls.

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena said to him pointing to the woman.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said to them while the woman looked at him. "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Trevor finished his story.

"What did you do?" Eva asked with interest.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Danika and Katerina Petrova." Rose said to the girls.

"Katherine." Elena said about her Doppelganger.

"Danielle." Eva said the same about her Doppelganger.

"The only ones, the two first Petrova Doppelgängers." Rose confirmed for them.

"I helped them escape to their fate and now I have, sorry, we have been marked ever since." Trevor explained to the girls.

"Which is why we are not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Here, drink this." Jeremy said giving Bonnie a glass of water after she awoke.

"Thanks." She thanked him and drank the water.

"What happened? You scared the hell out of me." Jeremy told her worried.

"It's nothing." Bonnie dismissed that.

"It wasn't anything, Bonnie." Jeremy stated to her.

"I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down." Bonnie explained to Jeremy.

"When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were… you were unconscious." Jeremy said to her worried.

"Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back." Bonnies continued to explain to Jeremy.

"How do you know all this?" Jeremy asked her.

"It's all in here; it's like a reminder that I'm not invincible. Please don't… don't tell anyone." Bonnie pleaded to him.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked surprised for her asking that.

"Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that." Bonnie said to him remembering their enemies.

"By certain people, you mean Damon." Jeremy concluded.

"I mean anyone that can hurt me." Bonnie said to him clarifying that.

"I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise." Jeremy promised to her.

"It's hard, you know? My grams, is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this." Bonnie explained to him.

"It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone." Jeremy said to her while they stared at each other. "Do you think that worked?" Jeremy asked her after a long pause.

"I have no idea." Bonnie said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were sitting on the couch beside each other when Elena found the paper that Bonnie sent her by magic. It was saying that: _Stefan and Damon are coming for you two – B_. Elena showed to her sister and they smiled.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker six." The younger Salvatore said to his brother.

"If you want some, just ask." Damon said to his brother when he took a blood bag from the backseat before drinking.

"I want some." Stefan said and took the blood bag from his brother hands.

"Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine." Damon said sarcastically at Stefan.

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Stefan explained to him and Damon gave Stefan the blood bag for him to drink.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" Damon asked him trying to tell him to not lie to her.

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan simply said to Damon.

"Hmm, how romantic." Damon said sarcastically and drank some blood. "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it." Damon said remembering the times that Stefan was a ripper.

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan asked him but showing that he was making a statement.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot." Damon asked his brother using the same tone he used before.

"I guess he found something else to live for." Stefan said to his brother.

"Just like me." Damon whispered but Stefan heard him while he smiled because his brother finally found some happiness.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor said getting inside the living room in panic.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose said trying to calm Trevor down.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor said once again in panic.

"He wants them more." Rose said to Trevor pointing at the girls.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor said to Rose freaking out.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked him.

"We're family, forever." Trevor said to him when someone knocked on the door.

"You're scared." Elena said to them.

"Exactly. They are afraid." Eva said to her sister agreeing with her.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose ordered to him and left to open the door but Elijah had already opened the door when she arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked her using his british accent.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose said apologizing to Elijah.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked her very calmly.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked him with hope on her voice.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah said with disdain when he talked about Trevor.

"Katerina and Danika Petrova?" Rose said the name of the two vampires that turned the Salvatore brothers into vampires.

"I'm listening." Elijah said with interest.

"They didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose said to him.

"Continue." Elijah said even more interested.

"They survived." Rose said to him.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked her.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose stated looking at his face.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina and Danika. Do you have them in your possession?" Elijah asked her.

"No, but I have better. I have their Doppelgängers." Rose stated to him.

"That's impossible, their family line ended with them. I know that for fact." Elijah stated to her surprised by that.

"The facts are wrong." Rose said to her.

"Well, show them to me." Elijah ordered to her.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose said to him about her freedom and Trevor's freedom from him.

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah said to her.

"Follow me." Rose told him and he followed her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were in the main room when they heard them coming. They were scared and turned their heads. Elijah looked surprised and rushed over to them. He looked at them and smelled Elena's neck and then Eva's neck too.

"Human. It's impossible." Elijah murmured and then turned to the girls. "Hello there, ladies." Elijah said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"The house should be just beyond those trees." Damon said when he stopped the car close to the house. "Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things." Damon started to tell his brother.

"What is your point?" Stefan asked to his brother with a frown.

"My point is, whoever has Elena and Eva is probably who was after Danielle and Katherine in 1864 and before that." Damon explained to him.

"And?" Stefan asked not getting the point.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" The older Salvatore asked to him worried.

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it." Stefan said to his brother with a sure voice.

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out." Damon said to his brother.

"Alright, then I won't come out." Stefan said to him.

"So noble, Stefan." Damon said sarcastically to Stefan.

"I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand." Stefan said with the same tone before leaving and Damon followed him to the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah said to the girls.

"Please, don't let him take us." Elena said to Rose, turning to her.

"Please… please." Eva pleaded with him.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah said and went towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor said to Elijah apologizing.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah said to Trevor once again calmly.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Danika and Katerina and I failed you." Trevor said with some fear on his voice.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked him.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor begged to him.

"So granted." Elijah said and Trevor smiled and then Elijah smacked Trevor's head clean off from his body. While watching Rose cried and the girls were in a complete shock by what Elijah did.

"You…!" Rose said crying.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah advised Rose and turned to the girls and grabbed their arms in each hand. "Come." He ordered them.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked him.

"Lena! Shut up." Eva said because if they were in danger but they could be alright if they didn't find the moonstone.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked to one of the twins.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena said once again.

"Yes?" Elijah said interested.

"We can help you get it." Eva said already knowing that her sister did a stupid thing.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah ordered to the girls.

"It doesn't work that way." Elena said to Elijah.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked to them when he looked at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose said to him.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah asked her after trying to compel Elena and because didn't work, he snatched the neck and compelled her. "Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah said compelling her.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elena said to him in monotone voice while her sister watched her being compelled with horror.

"Please, let us go." Eva pleaded with him.

"What is it doing there?" He asked again compelling Elena.

"It's with Katherine and Danielle." Elena said with a monotone voice.

"Interesting." Elijah said and they heard a breaking glass from upstairs. The girls looked at each other. It was Damon and Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What is that?" Elijah asked Rose.

"I don't know." Rose said with a surprised look after that sound.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked again with a calm voice.

"I don't know." Rose said once again and he grabbed both arms of the girls and they went to another part of the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Rose." Elijah said throwing the girls into her arms while Stefan and Damon were moving around in super speed.

"I don't know who it is." Rose assured him once again.

"Up here." Stefan's voice was heard and Elijah went upstairs with his vampire speed.

"Down here." Damon's voice was heard too while Elijah received a stake on his hand and like he wasn't affected, he removed it from his hand. Meanwhile, Elena, Eva and Rose disappeared. Elena was with Stefan, which told her to be quiet while Eva was with Damon and Rose. Damon had his hand on her mouth and his other hand was on Eva's waist. "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah starting going upstairs while Damon brook a wooden coat rack into a stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah said once again and Elena appeared at the top of the stairs while Eva came from the place where she was hidden.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me and my sister out." Elena said to him.

"Yes, don't hurt them." Eva said coming to the end of the stairs.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked Elena when he went upstairs with his vampire speed and had a stake on his hand. Elena with the signal that Eva gave her, she threw the vervain bomb on his face, which exploded. Elena and Eva watched his skin burning and healing immediately. Elijah not liking, he went towards Elena but Stefan appeared and shoot him with the compressed air weapon. The stakes didn't hurt him so Stefan threw the weapon and rushed at Elijah. In the fight they fell down the stairs and Eva ran to Elena while Elijah got up immediately but Stefan stayed on the floor hurt. When he went toward Stefan again, Damon appeared and staked Elijah with the coat rack. Damon pushed him against the door killing Elijah; he was pinned to the door with the stake. Rose saw what happened and left scared. Damon tried to follow her but Eva stopped him.

"Just let her go." Eva said smiling and ran to Damon, while hugged him with all her strenght.

"Are you okay, babe?" Damon asked her checking if she was hurt.

"I'm fine and you?" Eva asked worried about him.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Damon said and hugged her again.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena worried when they hugged each other. Elena looked at her sister and Damon and mouthed to him a _Thank you_ while he said _You're welcome_, while Eva and Stefan did the same.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena? Eva?" Jeremy asked when he heard the door closing. He was watching Bonnie sleeping in his bed. He got up and went to see if it was them while Bonnie woke up too and rushed to the door. They saw the girls going upstairs. Bonnie ran and embraced them. "Are you okay?" Jeremy asked his sister.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Elena said to him nodding.

"I'm fine, Jer. Don't worry." Eva said and the girls looked at Bonnie.

"We got your message." Elena said and the girls embraced again. Then, Jeremy embraced them and kisses Bonnie's neck.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch and drank.

"Where are Elena and Eva?" Damon asked Stefan when he arrived.

"They are at home." Stefan told him.

"And you're here why?" Damon asked him surprised that he wasn't with Elena.

"Because Elena wanted to be with Jeremy. I think Eva is coming here later." Stefan said to his brother.

"Here." Damon said to Stefan nodding his head and gave him a glass of bourbon.

"Thanks." Stefan thanked him and then remembered about the curse. "Listen, what Rose told Elena and Eva about the curse…" Stefan started to say.

"I know, we'll keep them safe." Damon said nodding his head.

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine and Danielle come between us. If we let that happen with Elena and Eva, we're not gonna be able to protect them." Stefan explained to him.

"Yes Stefan, I heard it all before." Damon said not wanting to show his emotions.

"Hey." Stefan said turning to him again.

"What?" Damon asked him not understanding what his brother wanted.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized to him.

"About what?" Damon asked still confused.

"For being the guy who made you, turn 145 years ago." Stefan apologized to him again.

"Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that." Damon said because he didn't want to remember about the past.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother." Stefan apologized and left Damon alone on the living room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff." Caroline explained to Tyler about the alcohol.

"I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire." Tyler explained to her.

"Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened." Caroline started to explain to him about her turning into a vampire.

"I have that. How can you be a vampire?" Tyler asked her with curiosity.

"How can you be a werewolf?" Caroline asked him with the same tone he used.

"Who else is like you?" He asked wanted to know if there were more vampires around the town.

"Just me. It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?" She asked him too with curiosity.

"Just I and my uncle Mason but he left town." Tyler told her.

"Look, Tyler… You can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand." Caroline said to him hoping he could understand.

"I know." Tyler said nodding.

"I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the Founding Families and the Council but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler." Caroline told him seriously.

"I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone with this. It is gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared." Tyler told her about his fear.

"Tyler… No... it's." Caroline said and embraced him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Who's there?" Stefan asked when he heard a noise and seeing a vampire running around him, he picked up a stake.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Rose said showing herself.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked her with suspicion on his voice.

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." Rose told him smiling.

"You knew Lexi?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Rose explained to him.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." Stefan said to her.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose stated to him remembering about another Original.

"What do you mean _it's not over_?" Stefan asked worried.

"It isn't over. The Originals, they'll come for them. They have to. They're doing it for him." Rose said to him.

"For who?" Stefan asked her.

"Klaus." Rose simply said and got scared saying his name.

"Klaus?" Stefan asked like he knew the name but from where?

"The oldest of all vampires." Rose said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Cute PJ's." Damon said to her when Elena got inside her bedroom.

"I'm tired, Damon." Elena said not wanting to talk.

"I brought you this." Damon said giving her the necklace.

"I thought that was gone. Thank you." Elena said to him smiling.

"Welcome." Damon said and prepared to leave to go to talk with Eva.

"Damon?" Elena called him.

"Yeah?" Damon said turning to her.

"Don't hurt her. If you love her, love her and let her love you, because I know she loves more than anything." Elena said to him about her sister.

"I know. I love you, little sister." He said and kissed her head.

"I love you too, big brother." Elena said smiling.

"But if you tell this to anyone, I will kill you." Damon said smirking and Elena laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry; your secret is save with me." Elena said and Damon finally left to see her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Damon got inside Eva's room, he saw preparing an overnight bag and her things for school, now he knew she was going to see him that night.

"Hey." Damon said going towards her.

"Hi!" Eva said smiling at him. "I was preparing a bag and my school bag to go to your house, for us to talk." She explained to him.

"I can see that, but I wanted to talk with you about something." Damon said to her and picked her hands up.

"Okay. I'm starting to get worried. You so serious." Eva said to him with a little worry on her voice.

"I'm gonna say this… I need you to hear me and then you can talk, alright?" Damon said to her looking into her brown eyes.

"Damon, you are scaring me." Eva said but nodded anyway.

"Let talk, please." Damon pleaded with her.

"Alright." She said nodding her head.

"Eva, I love you. But I don't deserve but being the selfish bastard that I am. I can't let you go. I love you more than anything else." Damon said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Damon, I love you too. More than anything. I can't live without you and I don't want you to let me go ever." Eva said to him looking deeply into his icy blue eyes. Damon not wasting any more time, he kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips. When they stopped to breathe, Eva turned to him. "Let's get out of here. To your house, I not ready to let Jenna know that we are together now." She said and he nodded picking up her overnight bag while she picked up her school bag and texted her sister saying she was going to spend the night with Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elijah was still pinned at the wall with the stake but all the sudden he woke up and removed the stake from his chest.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Damon and Eva arrived at the Boarding House, he picked her up in bridal style with her bags and ran to his room, using his vampire speed. He didn't even notice that it was another vampire present on the house. When he reached into his bedroom, Damon closed the bedroom door with feet, put the bags on the floor and took Eva to the bed where Eva helped him take off his jacket while he helped her doing the same with hers and then they kissed again passionately. They helped each other shredding their clothes and when Eva was on the bed and Damon on the top of her, he wanted to be sure.

"Are you sure, you wanna be with me?" Damon asked her to be sure.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you." Eva said to him kissing him.

"I love you too." Damon entered her and finally they were united as one. In the middle of their passion, his fangs appeared and Damon tried to hide it.

"Don't hide it. I love you for who you are." Eva told him and kissed him again with the fangs. "You can bite me if you want." She said to him.

"For me to do that, drink your blood, you have to drink my blood too. That way people will know that we belong together." Damon told her and when Eva nodded, Damon bite his wrist and gave to drink while he bite on her neck and they started to drink from each other. The connection between was complete, Damon thought, now only is going to be more strong once she turns into a vampire. In the end, they cuddled together spent after their love making. "I love you, Eva, so much." Damon said to her whispering.

"I love you too." Eva told her falling asleep in his arms while he feel asleep too and for the first time in a long time, Damon Salvatore found his reason to live. Eva Gilbert, not only had his heart, she had his body and soul.


	9. Katerina and Danika

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea if the blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it!**

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter IX**

**Katerina and Danika**

"_A little more dearest, a little more. Push... a little more. A little more. A little more. A little bit more." A woman said to Katherine while she was delivering a baby. _

"_Push, Little sister, push." Danielle was behind her sister giving her strength while Katherine pushed and the baby was born. A man was watching and waiting while the woman was delivering the baby._

"_It's a girl." The mother said._

"_A girl. Please mother, let me see her." Katherine pleaded to her mother._

"_Please, mama. Let Katerina see the baby." Danielle pleaded trying to help her sister._

"_Woman, don't! What are you doing?" The man said and the woman gave the baby to the man. _

"_Let me at least hold her once… just once." Katherine pleaded once again._

"_Forget it! You have disgraced this family." The man said to his daughter and left the room with the baby. Katherine started to cry and screamed at his father._

"_Papa, please let her see the baby." Danielle said touching her father's arm._

"_No! Your sister is a disgrace and she is going to leave tonight." The man said to her daughter._

"_Please, papa, let her see the baby." Danielle pleaded to him. "Let her see the baby or I will leave with her too. I will disgrace our family too." Danielle said again because she would do anything for her sister._

"_No!" The man said again._

"_Please, papa." Danielle pleaded and touched her father's arm but he slapped her on the face and she fell on the floor._

"_Danika!" The woman ran to her daughter picking her up and took her to the bed to join her sister._

"_Father, please! No, father, no!" Katherine pleaded with her father._

"_No Katerina, it's better for her!" The woman said to her daughter while Danielle went to hug her sister and cried with her. _

"_No mother, please..." Katherine continued to say crying._

"_Let her go… let her go Katerina." The mother said to her daughter._

"_Please, mama…" Katherine said to her mother._

"_One day, we are going to find her, Katerina, I promise you." Danielle promised to her sister whispering in her ear._

"_I know, Danika, I know." Katherine said crying._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva woke up that morning smiling when she turned around and saw a sleeping Damon with a smile on his face. Then Eva started to kiss his face and his chest to wake up her boyfriend.

"Morning, baby." Damon said kissing her neck.

"Morning." Eva said moaning when Damon was kissing her on the neck.

"Wanna spend the day together?" He asked Eva still kissing her.

"I have school but what about a shower together?" Eva said giggling.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Damon said smirking and picked up Eva in bridal style and used his vampire speed to his private bathroom making her start to laugh.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

A little later, Elena was knocking on the door when Damon went to opened it after he left Eva upstairs finishing getting ready. He already knew why Elena was coming. His brother had told him the motive.

"Hello, Elena." Damon said to her smiling.

"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important." Elena said to Damon.

"Right this way." Damon said to her letting her.

"Hey." Stefan said when he joined them with Eva that was right behind them coming from downstairs.

"What is this about?" Elena asked them.

"I don't know." Eva said to her when Rose joined them.

"You." Elena said to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After the girls were sited on the couch, Rose decided to start telling what she knew about the curse and Klaus.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose started to say to them.

"Who is he?" Elena asked them.

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend." Damon said to them with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan explained to the girls.

"Like Elijah?" Eva asked looking around to them.

"No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose said to them.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan clarified to them.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and my sister?" Elena asked to Rose.

"Yes." Rose stated.

"No." Stefan stated too.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon started to say.

"Which it is." Rose interrupted him.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon said glaring at her.

"Which I'm not." Rose interrupted again.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon said again to the girls.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan said to assure the girls.

"Not that you know of." Rose said to them.

"That's not helping." Damon said to Rose because he saw that Eva was getting nervous with what Rose was telling them.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan said to the girls again.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose stated to Stefan and Damon.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon said sarcastically and they saw Elena get up to go to school.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked her.

"School. I'm late." Elena said ready to leave.

"Lena, wait for me. Give 5 minutes." Eva said to her going to pick up her bag from the parlor.

"Okay. 5 minutes." Elena said to her.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan said to Elena.

"It's okay, I know where it is." Elena said and left to wait for her sister on the car.

"She's in denial." Damon said to Rose.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan and went to pick up his things.

"Bye babe." Eva said to Damon giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Bye. Love you." Damon said to her smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Here, I got it." Jeremy said picking up Bonnie's books when he joined her.

"Thanks. Where are Elena and Eva?" Bonnie asked him.

"They are actually running late today. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table." Jeremy invited Bonnie.

"Uh, why?" Bonnie asked surprised by the invitation.

"Why what?" Jeremy not understanding her question.

"Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?" Bonnie asked her still surprised.

"Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind." Jeremy said to her already knowing that she didn't want to go.

"No, hey, okay. Sure. It's just..." Bonnie said to him.

"Just what?" Jeremy continued not understand.

"It is just you are Eva and Elena's brother and… sure. It is just I am really bad playing pool." Bonnie said to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be." Jeremy said to her and then a boy arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?" The boy asked when he joined them.

"Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then you're first right. You must be new here." Jeremy explained to the boy.

"Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka." The boy said smiling to them.

"I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie." Jeremy said to Luka.

"Hi, Bonnie." Luka said smiling at her and they looked at each other strangely while looked at them.

"Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why you don't follow me? It can get confusing." Jeremy suggested to him.

"Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie." Luka said looking at her and then left with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was with her sister and Caroline, while she carried a bag with her.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school." Elena said to her friend.

"And tell them that I went with Elena to take care of her." Eva instructed Caroline.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar." Caroline said to her friends.

"And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to." Elena said to her again.

"If Stefan doesn't know what we are doing, he will not tell Damon what Elena and I are doing." Eva said to Caroline their logic.

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this." Caroline said to her friends.

"You managed to keep my sister and me; especially me, occupied when Katherine and Danielle paid Stefan a visit." Elena said to Caroline.

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me." Caroline said again with some fear on her voice.

"Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?" Elena asked her.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise." Caroline stated and promised to them.

"Okay." Elena said nodded at her.

"Thank you, Care." Eva thanked to her friend.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asked to Elena.

"Because he would never be okay with me doing this." Elena said to Caroline and they entered under the church ruins.

"And why don't you tell Damon, Eva?" Caroline asked with curiosity.

"Damon would say go for it because he would want me to have the real story but you know Stefan, right?" Eva asked when they stopped at the front of the tomb's door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. They are the only ones who know the truth about Klaus, the only ones who can tell us how to stop him." Elena said to Caroline.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?" Caroline asked once again.

"Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please." Elena pleaded to her friend.

"Care, we need to know why and how we can escape this." Eva pleaded too and their friend nodded her head and went to the door which she opened it.

"Katherine?" Elena called her and then looked at Caroline. "I'll be okay from here." She said to Caroline.

"Danielle?" Eva called the other sister and then they heard a noise. They turned their heads and looked at the door entrance.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle came to the view and stopped at the entrance.

"Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away?" Katherine said with a weak voice.

"Why, hello Eva." Danielle said with the same weak voice that her sister had.

"As long as we stay on this side of the door, they can't hurt us. Please." Elena pleaded with Caroline.

"Please, Care bear." Eva pleaded too and looked at both girls and left.

"Goodbye Caroline." Katherine and Danielle said to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked Elena.

"I brought you some things." Elena said to them.

"You came to bribe us? What is it that you want?" Danielle asked them.

"We want you to tell us about Klaus." Eva said to them.

"Hmm, you've been busy." Katherine said smirking.

"We also brought you this." Elena said and took an old book from the bag. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you both. Obviously that's not true." Elena continued.

"Get to the point, Elena." Danielle said losing her patience.

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine asked with sarcasm.

"We also brought you this." Eva said and took a bottle of human blood from the bag that Elena brought showing to the Pierce girls. Both of them rushed over towards to the twins but they couldn't get out of the tomb because of the spell.

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten or twenty years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." Elena asked sarcastically to them and the girls sat down on the floor. Elena put some blood in a glass and then Eva put the blood on another glass, they pushed it towards them with a stick of wood. Katherine and Danielle took the glass and drank. Their skin regains some of its color.

"You both have the Petrova fire." Katherine said to the girls.

"More blood?" Eva asked them.

"It's a long story, Klaus and us. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." Danielle said while they put their glasses on the floor and Elena took it to refill.

"Thrown out?" Elena asked giving more blood to the Pierce sisters.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame." Katherine started to explain.

"I tried to help my sister but our father didn't want to hear so I decided to go with my little sister." Danielle continued.

"It was kept secret?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England but my sister came with me and we had to learn to adjust so we quickly became English. It was there that we caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. We were taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and Danielle and then we ran like hell." Katherine continued to explain.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_It was the year of 1492 and the girls, Katherine and Danielle were running in some woods. Katherine fell on the floor and her sister helped her to stand and both of them hide behind a tree. Elijah and some his men were looking for them._

"_They are here." Elijah said to his men. "Katerina! Danika! I know you are near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you two wherever you are." He said to the girls when Trevor arrived and indicated them a false direction. _

"_This way. There is more blood over there." Trevor said to them and all of them left to the direction. The girls got up and tried to leave but Trevor stopped them. He put a finger on Danielle's mouth and pushed them to the tree. "Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore." Trevor ordered to the girls._

"_I can't run anymore." Katherine said to him._

"_Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!" Trevor said to the girls again. _

"_Thank you." Danielle said and both girls left. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena asked them with curiosity.

"The same thing that he'll want from you, Elena." Danielle said to them.

"He wants to break the curse." Katherine finished.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgängers." Eva stated again.

"Meaning me and my sister." Eva finished.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from our bodies." Danielle said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon entered the living room and saw Rose crying.

"Alright Rose. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." Damon said to her sarcastically.

"You've always been this sensitive?" Rose asked him sarcastically too.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." Damon said to the woman.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." Rose stated to him.

"Is that a dig?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend sister must be difficult." Rose stated to him.

"I'm not in love with anyone." Damon stated to her.

"You want to try that again?" Rose said to him smirking.

"Don't get on my bad side." Damon stated to her.

"Then show me your good side." Rose said to him.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked her wanting to know more about him.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose stated to him.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon asked her again.

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close." Rose stated to him.

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" Damon asked her.

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole, meaning, a guy name Slater in Richmond." She told him.

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon said picking up his jacket.

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun." Rose remembered him.

"Then you drive. Come on." Damon said once again and Rose followed him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Stefan!" Caroline said to Stefan when she saw him at the school.

"Hey." Stefan said to her when Caroline reached him.

"Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?" Caroline asked him.

"Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her." Stefan explained to the young vampire.

"Ditch her, because Eva went with her." Caroline said to Stefan.

"I'm kind of worried about her. About them." Stefan said to Caroline.

"You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd… you know what? We can talk later." Caroline started to say.

"Uh, talk about what?" Stefan asked her a little worried.

"I might have done something." Caroline told him.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked again in a full mood of worry.

"Told Tyler I'm a vampire." Caroline stated to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva gave another glass of blood to Katherine and Danielle.

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked them.

"It's really tedious but…" Katherine started while she drank more blood and then crushed the cup. The girls had regained their colors. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgängers were created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgängers reappeared, the curse can be broken." Katherine explained to the girls.

"So you ran before he killed you?" Eva asked to them.

"Something like that." Danielle nodded at started to remember how she and her sister became vampires.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Katherine and Danielle finally arrived at a cottage that Trevor indicated to them and they knocked on the door._

"_Help, please help us." Katherine said while an old woman opened the door. _

"_Please, help us." Danielle pleaded to the woman. _

"_I don't invite strangers into my home." The woman said to the girls._

"_No, Trevor. He said that you'd help us." Katherine said to her when Rose arrived. _

"_Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." Rose said to herself and turned to look at the girl. "Let the girls in. Bring them water and something to eat." The red head girl said to the old woman._

"_You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." Katherine said when they entered and sat down. _

"_To prove we are who we say and that you'd help us to freedom." Danielle said showing the moonstone._

"_You stole this from Klaus?" Rose asked to them._

"_It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape." She explained. "And I gave to Danielle to keep it." Katherine finished._

"_People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose stated to the girls._

"_I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid." Danielle said to her. _

"_I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you two back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." Rose said to them, caught both girls by the wrist and pushed them in an empty room. _

"_No! No!" Katherine said to her while Rose closed the door._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Rose and Damon were parking the car in an underground parking lot of a coffee shop in the town of Richmond.

"Back entrance. How convenient." Damon said sarcastically.

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." Rose stated to him.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asked her to be sure.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." Rose assured him.

"Good." Damon said and pushed her against the wall. "Just one more thing: if you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." Damon said with a warning voice.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." Rose said with a same tone while catching him and pushed him against the car. "You can trust me." She said once again and they entered the coffee shop.

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?" Damon asked her a little worried.

"Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose said to him.

"That and the free Wi-Fi." A man said when joined them on the table.

"Hey, how are you?" Rose asked him and gave him a hug.

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" The man asked to Rose.

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…" Rose started to present Damon.

"Damon Salvatore. Turned in the year of 1864, in Mystic Falls by Danielle Pierce aka Danika Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" The man asked to Rose.

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." Rose thanked the man.

"It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" The man asked her looking at Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Rose never ended up taking you two back to Klaus, did she?" Elena asked to the sisters.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart." Katherine said and Danielle nodded her head remembering what had happened.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"_It's nightfall. Time to go." Rose said when she entered the room but she saw that Katherine was hurt because she smelled the blood. "When did this happen?" She asked._

"_In the woods, I tripped." Katherine explained._

"_It's a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose said and found a knife that Danielle was hiding and took it._

"_I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die." Katherine said and looked at her sister. _

"_Just like me." Danielle said with a wood stake, that she had found it around the room, pointing to her heart._

"_If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose stated to them and bites her wrist while she went to Katherine's mouth so she could drink her blood forcing into her mouth. _

"_No. No!" Katherine and Danielle yelled. _

"_Where are they?" Trevor asked when he arrived and Rose rushed over to him leaving Katherine and Danielle alone. _

"_You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning those girls to him." Rose said to him when she pushed him into the wall._

"_He will sacrifice them." Trevor said to Rose._

"_Then so be it!" Rose shouted at him. _

"_I love Katerina, Rose." Trevor said with a sure voice._

"_He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads." Rose said to him with fear._

"_Then we shall run until we die." Trevor said and then they hear a noise in the room and a scream. When they both rushed to the room to see what had happened, they found a screaming Danielle and Katherine hanging from the ceiling by a rope. She had killed herself. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You killed yourself?!" Elena asked surprised.

"Klaus needed two human doppelgängers." Katherine explained.

"As a vampire, my sister was no longer any use to him and me neither because he needed the two of us." Danielle finished telling them.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." Eva said to the girls.

"One of you was vampire and the other was human. How did you resisted to the blood lust?" Elena asked surprised.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine said to Elena and the two human girls didn't look so good. "And my love for my sister was the strength I need to not attack her.

"What's wrong? Afraid are we right? You do not want to die? There is another way out." Danielle said cutting her wrist with her nail and started to bleed.

"Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." Katherine said looking from her sister's wrist to the girls.

"We made the other choice." Danielle explained to the girls again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"_What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live." He said when she woke up. _

"_You would have helped me and my sister run forever. That was never going to be enough." She told him. _

"_It was enough for me." Trevor said whispering._

"_Do you not see, Trevor? Katerina used you to help her and her sister escape and me to turn one of them. Klaus will see our role in this." Rose said once again to Trevor._

"_And for that I'm sorry." Katherine said apologizing to them._

"_As am I… for this." Rose said and rushed over to Katherine with Danielle screaming in the back for her run. While trying to escape Katherine caught the old lady and Rose stacked her on the shoulder. Katherine in that moment drank the old lady's blood. _

"_Please understand." Katherine pleaded with them again._

"_You have just signed our death sentence." Rose said to Katherine._

"_Better you die than I." Katherine said and threw the old lady in Trevor's arms and grabbed her sister hand and left with her new super speed. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." Eva said to them.

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." Katherine stated to them.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena stated to her.

"I was looking out for myself and my sister, Elena. I will always look out for myself and my sister. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Danielle said and both Pierce sisters turned themselves to open the Petrova book.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way." Caroline said apologizing to him while ate at the same time.

"Yeah, what else did you say to him?" Stefan asked her with a worried face.

"Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?" Caroline asked him with a worried voice too.

"Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Damon finds out…" Stefan started to say to her.

"But you're not gonna tell him, are you?" Caroline asked with hope on her voice.

"No, of course not. He would kill you." Stefan stated to her.

"Always looking out for me." Caroline said smiling at him.

"Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me." Stefan said to her smiling too.

"Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?" Caroline wondered to him with an interest on her voice.

"I don't know. I guess you… you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi." Stefan said remembering his best friend, that Damon had killed.

"I… you have a friend?" Caroline said with a surprised tone.

"You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline." Stefan said to her laughing a little.

"No I just… sorry. I just… tell me about her." Caroline asked him with a smile.

"I will, some other time. I got to go." Stefan said preparing to leave.

"Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it." Caroline said to Stefan trying to stop him to go to Elena's house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey Bonnie." Luka said when Bonnie passed his table while he was with his father.

"Hey, Luka. How was your first day?" Bonnie asked him.

"It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad." Luka said pointing to the other side of the table.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie said introducing herself.

"Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?" Luka's father invited her.

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend but he's not here yet so… sure." Bonnie agreed to sit with them.

"Oh yes, please have a seat." Luka said to her.

"So, where did you move from?" Bonnie asked them when she sat down.

"Louisiana." Jonas said to her.

"That's a big change." Bonnie commented.

"I'll say." Luka said to them because the change it was big.

"It's not so bad here." Bonnie said defending her small town.

"It's looking up." Luka said trying to flirt with Bonnie.

"Bennett, huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?" Jonas asked to Bonnie with curiosity.

"Actually I do." Bonnie said surprised that he knew someone of her family.

"What do you know? Small world, right?" Jonas said feigning surprise.

"Oh, there's my friend. It was nice to meet you, Doctor Martin." Bonnie said when she saw Jeremy entering on the Grill.

"I will see you at school." Luka said when Bonnie got up.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded while touching his shoulder and then she felt something. When she was with Jeremy, she turned to look at the Martins.

"Sorry I was late, are you okay?" Jeremy asked her looking at her.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" The man asked again to Damon and Rose while they were sited on a table of the coffee shop.

"Beyond dead." Damon stated.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD." The man said to them.

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose explained to Damon.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's." Slater said to them.

"The point?" Damon asked him not understanding his point.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." Slater said to him sarcastically.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asked him.

"Craigslist." Slater said stating the obvious.

"Really?" Damon asked not believing.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal add to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." Slater replied very seriously.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

In the front of the coffee shop, a man stopped in front of a man whose was playing a guitar. He gave him some money and took his coins. He decanted the coins into his other hand. It was Elijah and he was looking at Slater, Damon and Rose talking about the Originals.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You are bad." Jeremy said while they were playing pool.

"I told you." Bonnie said chuckling.

"Well, feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back." Jeremy said laughing with her.

"Come on, hit the ball." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

"Alright, I got winner guys. I got winner." Luka said joining them.

"Get ready, this slaughter is almost over." Jeremy said to them.

"So where's your dad?" Bonnie asked to Luka.

"I'll see him back home." Luka said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Okay, now I'm leaving." Stefan said to Caroline on the table.

"Wait!" Caroline shouted at him.

"No, no, no, Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean." Stefan said already knowing that Caroline was hiding something.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked feigning not understanding.

"I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?" Stefan asked her.

"I can't tell you." Caroline stated to him.

"You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?" Stefan asked her upset with her.

"I'm sorry but I… I can't tell you." Caroline said to Stefan.

"Caroline! Elena was kidnapped, she could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell me where she is?" Stefan asked her once again.

"She is not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger." She said to Stefan.

"Put herself in danger where? What do you mean…? She is with Damon and Eva isn't she?" Stefan asked her.

"Ew, no." Caroline said with a disgusted look.

"Then where… where is she? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where she is." Stefan said once again to her.

"Stefan, I am your friend but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is." Caroline said making Stefan look at her and leave.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked Katherine and Danielle. She and her sister where still on the tomb asking questions to them.

"We have no reason to lie to you, Elena. We have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Okay, assuming it is even partially true, that is the reason why you and your sister came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me and my sister over to Klaus." Eva stated to them.

"500 years on the run, we figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal." Danielle informed the girls.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena said to them.

"Right again." Katherine said nodding.

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Eva asked them too.

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter." Danielle said smirking at her sister.

"It's not just me and my sister or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." Elena stated to them.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." Katherine said with a sigh.

"So you need a werewolf?" Eva asked them.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by." Danielle said to them.

"What else?" Elena asked again.

"A witch to do the spell. Ours bailed but Bonnie will do just fine." Katherine said to them.

"What else?" Eva asked this time.

"A vampire." Danielle said to them.

"Caroline." Elena said knowing why the Pierce twins had turned Caroline.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline." Katherine said smirking.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Eva asked them hating her even more than before.

"Better you die than us." Danielle said and went back into the tomb with Katherine while they left Eva and Elena alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked a little surprised by that.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater explained to them.

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose said to them.

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..." Slater said once again.

"Not such a rumor." Damon said sarcastically.

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater said with excitement on his voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elijah was still in front of the coffee shop listening to their conversation and still had the coins on his hands.

~~~Eternal~~~~Series~~~

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asked him again worried about Eva and Elena.

"What do you mean?" Slater asked him not understanding his questions.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless to be used, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon asked him.

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" Slater asked Damon.

"Tell me how." Damon said to Slater.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" Slater asked Damon worried.

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon told him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elijah was still on the other side of the road and listening the conversation that Damon, Rose and Slater were having. Then he threw the coins at the windows and they broke down.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Slater and Rose's skin started burning because of the sun. Rose started to scream in pain. Damon looked outside but Elijah was gone and Slater ran afraid. Rose's face was burned and then Damon put a jacket on Rose's face and helped her get out of the coffee shop. He carried her to the car and put her in the back of the car.

"You're gonna be okay." Damon assured her.

"I know." Rose said to him.

"Who's behind that?" Damon wondered about the broken windows.

"I don't know. Where is Slater?" Rose asked worried about her friend.

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Damon said sarcastically.

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me." Rose defended Slater.

"Who did it?" Damon asked Rose with some curiosity.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we are all dead." Rose said crying while her face was healing.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie was alone while she was still in the Grill. She looked at Jeremy and he looked at her and they both smile at each other when Luka joined her.

"Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry about earlier, my dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around and he didn't mean any harm." Luka apologized to Bonnie.

"I felt something too." Bonnie said to him nodding.

"I know. That's why we're having this conversation right now. He uh… doesn't like for anyone to know." Luka said trying to find words to explain. Then he unscrewed the lid on the salt shaker and poured some salt on the table. "But we were both worry that you would bail us." Luka continued to explain while he looked around and put his hand above the salt and then the salt floats up. "He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough Bonnie, being different." Luka finally said to her.

"You're a witch?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Well, we prefer the term warlock." Luka said smirking.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were still alone while they were looking into the entry for the tomb. She grabbed the bottle of blood and Eva the bag and they went to leave when Stefan arrived though.

"Elena. Eva." Stefan said to the girls.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked her boyfriend.

"I could ask you the same question." Stefan stated to her.

"Caroline told you." Elena stated to him with Eva by her side.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me." Stefan explained to Elena.

"I knew that you'd stop me and my sister." Elena stated once again.

"Listen to me, whatever they said to you is a lie. Do not listen to them. They are liars, Elena." Stefan said to Elena.

"What if they aren't? You didn't hear what they said." Eva said defending her sister.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, two girls." Stefan said to them.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Elena asked him sarcastically-

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan." Danielle said when she and Katherine came to the entry of the tomb.

"I haven't even told you the best part of the story." Katherine completed for Danielle.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Katherine and Danielle arrived at their parent's home. They found dead people outside, all around. When they ran and entered their house. There found their father dead and saw their mother, she was dead too. Katherine rushed over to her and cried over her mother's body while Danielle was crying over her sister's body. _

"_No, no, no mama. No!" __Katherine said crying._

"_Katerina, you need to turn me. I refuse to be human while I can't protect myself from the dangers. Please, sister." Danielle said crying too._

"_Okay." Katherine said while biting her wrist and gave to her sister to drink. Danielle started to drink and when she was satisfied, she stopped drinking and looked at her twin sister. "Are you ready?" Katherine asked and when Danielle nodded, Katherine broke her neck. When Danielle's body fell on the floor, Katherine picked her up and they went to the next town where she waited for Danielle to wake up. After two hours, Danielle woke up and Katherine took her to a human. "Drink sister and you will be a vampire like me." She said and Danielle drank the blood, and then she joined Katherine in the immortal life. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me and Danielle for running from him. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." Katherine said to Elena and Eva.

"No, look at me, girls. No, do not listen to them, okay?" Stefan said looking at them.

"You turned Danielle?" Eva asked surprised to hear that.

"Yes, I did." Katherine nodded.

"I couldn't leave Katherine alone. We stick together forever." Danielle said to Eva.

"Always the protector but even you must realize that they are doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." Katherine said to him showing the moonstone.

"What?" Elena asked surprised.

"Exactly. You need the moonstone." Danielle said to them.

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan asked them.

"We didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." Danielle stated taking the moonstone from Katherine.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitches." Stefan said to Danielle and Katherine.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. We don't want our freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, we will be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. We will be the safest psychotic bitches in this town." Danielle said to Stefan and looked at the Gilbert twins. Both sisters looked at each other and went back inside the tomb while Stefan looked at Elena and Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen." Rose apologized to him when she joined him on the living room.

"I believe you." Damon said to her.

"I wish we could save Eva and Elena. I know that you want to." Rose said to Damon.

"And I will." Damon stated to her.

"You remind me of Trevor." Rose said to him smiling.

"Why? Why him?" Damon whined to her.

"Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for." Rose explained to him.

"And where did that get him?" Damon asked her sarcastically.

"Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too." Rose said to him and Damon gave her a glass of bourbon.

"To friendship." Damon said to her.

"You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her." Rose said to Damon about his feelings about Eva.

"And why's that?" Damon asked her.

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone." Rose said to him.

"Caring gets you dead, huh?" Damon asked her smirking.

"It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions." Rose said to him.

"I will if you will." Damon said and they clank the glass when Damon heard Eva coming inside the house.

"I will leave you two alone to talk." Rose said and left them alone when Eva came inside the living room with tears on her eyes.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Baby, what's wrong?" Damon asked her with a worried voice. Eva looking at him, she ran into his arms and started to cry harder. "Baby, what's wrong?" Damon asked once again. "You are scaring me." He said to her worried.

"My sister and I went to see Danielle and Katherine to the tomb." Eva started to tell him what happened.

"Baby, why? All they do is lie." Damon said to her hugging her tight and bringing her to the couch.

"They told us that, if we try escape Klaus. He will come after everyone I love. My friends and family, that includes you, the man I love." Eva said crying.

"Oh baby." Damon said kissing her head while she continued to cry on his arms. "I will never leave you." He promised her while Eva nodded her head indicating that she had heard him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was still playing pool and he turned himself to look at Bonnie but she wasn't looking at him but she was talking with Luka. He looked at them, smiled and left them alone. He could see that they were talking about something important.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena." Stefan said when they reached the porch of the Gilbert House.

"I can't talk about it, Stefan." Elena said to him still in shock.

"You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please." Stefan pleaded to him.

"I and my sister wanted to know the truth and we got it. It's not just us that are in danger of everything. It's Caroline, it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you and Damon came into town or because you and I fell in love or because Eva and Damon fell in love too. That's not why everyone that I and Eva love is in danger. It's because of us, everything is because of us." Elena said crying while Stefan hugged her kissing the top of her head.

"Calm down, Elena." Stefan said hugging her in his arms.

"Where is Eva?" Stefan asked her worried about Eva.

"She went to see Damon." Elena said and Stefan nodded his head. Damon could calm the other sister too.

"I'm glad she is with him, in this time." Stefan said to Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were reading their family book. Danielle had her head on her sister's shoulder while they read the book. Then they found a portrait of them with their parents. Both girls had tears in their eyes.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva were curled up by the fireplace, under a blanket. Damon was awake while Eva was sleeping after she stopped crying. Rose joined them.

"It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend." Rose said to him.

"Hello?" Rose said after picking up her phone when it rang.

"_Rose?"_ Slater said into the phone.

"Slater? Are you okay?" Rose asked him worried.

"_Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked." _Slater apologized to her.

"No, I'm sorry to involved you." Rose apologized to him too.

"_Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging." _Slater started to explain to her about the things he found.

"Okay, what did you find?" Rose asked him.

"_You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone." _Slater explained to Rose.

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow." Rose said not understanding what he meant.

"_Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it." _Slater said to Rose and when she looked at Damon, he told her yes.

"Yes, he can get it. What next?" Rose said to him.

"_You need a witch. Get the moonstone, and a witch should be able to figure out the rest what needs to be done. Good luck, Rose." _Slater said to Rose and hanged up while Rose and Damon looked at each other and then at Eva, which was sleeping. 

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Very nicely done." Elijah said when Slater hanged up the phone.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." Slater asked him.

"I'm a special vampire." Elijah said to him.

"What, because you're an original?" Slater asked him.

"Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart." Elijah said giving him a stake.

"But that would kill me forever." Slater said while he took the stake from him.

"I know." Elijah said compelling him. "But it's necessary." He said and Slater drove the stake through his heart and fell down on the floor dead.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Was it, really?" Jonas, Luka's father, said joining Elijah.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." Elijah said and thet looked at each other.


	10. The Sacrifice

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea if the blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it!**

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter X**

**The Sacrifice**

At the Gilbert House, Elena was sleeping in her bed when she awoke from her sleep when she heard some noises coming from inside the house. Eva went to spend the night with Damon at the Boarding House. Elena's bedroom door was slightly ajar while she was lying back down, turning over in her bed, and shut her eyes. In the bathroom a towel fell on the floor because of some movement inside. Luka's father, Jonas, appeared on the doorway, looking at Elena, hoping that she wouldn't find him there. All of the sudden, Elena jolted awake because she heard a slamming door loudly. She sat up on the bed and Jonas disappeared from the bathroom for not to be found. Then Elena got out of the bed and slowly walked across her room, quickly opened her bedroom door ajar and walked out into the landing. To be sure that everything was alright she opened her brother's bedroom door but she saw that he was sleeping and then closed the door to let him sleep when she heard another noise from behind her. When she turned around she saw Alaric shirtless and in his boxers and he was also surprised to see her on the landing. They were both trying to get their breathing normal because of the scare.

"Elena. Ahem." Alaric said and lowered the ice cream bowl towards his nether region that he was holding.

"I heard something." Elena said and Alaric chuckled nervously. Elena avoided his gaze embarrassed when Jenna walked up the stairs wearing Alaric's shirt.

"That was us. I'm sorry." Jenna said running her hand through her hair embarrassed too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

In Eva's bedroom, Jonas pulled out a handkerchief and collected some of Eva's hair from her brush and went to Elena's room to do the same thing that he did on Eva's bedroom, he took some of Elena's hair and put in another handkerchief.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"We didn't think anyone else was up." Alaric said a little embarrassed.

"But here you are." Elena said to him.

"We were just…" Alaric started to explain to Elena but they were failing in their attempt and Alaric sighed and held out the ice cream to Elena. "Chunky Monkey?" He asked her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jonas was still inside Elena's bedroom and was looking around for some jewelry to use and when grabbed one piece of jewelry and placed it in the handkerchief. Then he folded the handkerchief and placed it in his coat pocket. He went into Eva's bedroom again and did the same thing he did on Elena's room. While he was doing this no one that was inside the house noticed his presence. On Eva's room he found some earrings on her vicinity where he picked up and put in the other handkerchief that he had brought with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Well..." Alaric started chuckling. "I'm naked. So I'm gonna go." He said walking past Elena and into Jenna's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Elena shock her head and started to walk back towards her room while, Jenna, embarrassed, walked up the remainder of the stairs.

"I'm really, really sorry." Jenna said embarrassed.

"It's okay, Jenna, don't worry about it." Elena said and turned around when she reached the doorway of her room.

"I know he's been staying over a lot. Are you… are you sure it's okay for you and your sister and Jeremy?" Jenna asked her niece.

"Seems like things are good." Elena said smiling.

"They're extremely good." Jenna said smiling.

"Then I'm extremely okay with it and Jeremy and Eva will be too." Elena said smiling at her aunt.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jonas, that still was inside the house, in Eva's bedroom, grabbed a picture of Elena and Eva in their cheerleading uniform, placed it inside his jacket, and left the room very quickly. Jenna and Elena smiled at each other and they went back to their respective rooms. When Elena got inside her room, she went to the bed while Jonas went quietly to hide in the bathroom, waiting for Elena to feel asleep once again. Elena curls up in her blankets and drifts off to sleep. Jonas headed out of the bathroom, stopping to take a hand mirror, before he exited, placing the mirror in the waistband of his pants. He exited the bathroom, walked onto the landing, descended the stairs, and exited the house without a soul knowing he was there.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva and Damon were in his bedroom, on the Boarding House, kissing each other and naked on his bed. They had made love when Eva had come to spend the night with him like the night before. Eva and Damon had bonded once again. Now with the danger coming once again, Eva has been drinking Damon's blood and he have been drinking hers. Damon stopped kissing her and grabbed two glasses of wine for them. He passed her one glass and put Eva's back on his chest. They clank their glasses and drank the wine Damon brought for them. Eva was laughing at some joke that Damon had told her about his childhood.

"You know, I haven't been this happy since forever." Damon told her drinking some of the wine.

"Don't worry because I'm not going to leave." Eva said smiling at him.

"I count with that." Damon said smirking grabbing the glasses and starting to kiss Eva's neck making her moan with his kisses. Then he turned Eva around making her seat on his lap while he claimed her mouth once again. As they continued to kiss each other, he flipped Eva to be underneath him and started to kiss her neck again making her moan again and again. Then Damon claimed her body once again and they started to make love again that night and while they kissing they shared blood once again with each other before falling asleep in each other arms.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The next morning, Damon and Stefan walked down into the tomb to talk with Katherine and Danielle. When they were inside, they looked at each other.

"Let's do it." Damon said to his brother and they grabbed the stone door. Damon took the right side and Stefan took the left side. "1,2,3." Damon said and they pulled the stone door off the entrance of the tomb.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena opened the front door of her house where Stefan and Damon were standing on the front porch waiting.

"Hey. Uh, can we talk?" Stefan asked her.

"Why?" Elena asked when her sister joined them at the door.

"We went to see Katherine and Danielle." Damon said after kissing Eva's.

"Come on in." Eva said to them and Elena stepped aside to let both brothers enter their house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After, Damon and Stefan successfully removed the stone door from the entrance of the tomb they placed it to the side and approached the entrance. Stefan and Damon leaned against the frame of the entrance, waiting for Katherine and Danielle, who came around the corner, looking hungry.

"Please... come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us." Katherine said with a seductive voice.

"Come on, boys. We know you want it." Danielle said with the same tone of voice that her sister used.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon said with a sneer.

"Mmm, they're such pretty eyes." Katherine said to him.

"Damon, you had sex! The scent… it is Eva scent!" Danielle feigned surprise.

"We're here for the moonstone." Stefan said going directly to the subject that made him and his brother there.

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asked them.

"Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus us out of here, you can have whatever you want." Katherine barged with them.

"I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you." Stefan said sarcastically at them.

"We have had time to reconsider." Danielle informed the boys.

"Meaning you're hungry." Damon stated already knowing how they acted.

"We are starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, we are bored." Katherine said and was progressively getting closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall as she did so while her sister helped her. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring." She finished telling them.

"So here's the deal: you get us out of here, you get the moonstone and we will disappear from Mystic Falls forever." Danielle told them their plans.

"Let us know what you decide." Katherine said walking away with Danielle while the boys looked at each other. Then Danielle turned around and showed the moonstone to them and went back inside with her sister again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena, Eva, Damon, and Stefan stood around the island in the kitchen, talking about their visit to the tomb.

"You don't believe them, do you?" Elena asked them.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon said to the girls.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan explained to the girls.

"No spell, no doppelgängers sacrifice. Ergo, you two live." Damon said to the girls while picking up Eva's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"How do you destroy it?" Eva asked them.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan explained again to the girls.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"'Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon said smirking talking about the girls' friend, Bonnie.

"You discussed it with Bonnie?" Eva asked her boyfriend.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan explained to the girls.

"It's Katherine and Danielle, who has the moonstone. They are not gonna give it to you two." Elena stated to them.

"We're gonna get it from them." Stefan said to the girls again,.

"Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from their cold, dead hands if we have to." Damon said with hate and disdain on his voice.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan explained his idea.

"Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out." Elena said sarcastically.

"Yep. We're awesome." Damon said smirking making Eva laugh too.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." Elena stated to them making the boys exchange looks.

"What? Are you crazy? I don't wanna die, Lena!" Eva shouted at her sister.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan said to Elena.

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked to the boys and not listening her twin sister.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan said once again to Elena.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I and my sister care about, including the two of you?" Elena asked sarcastically pointing at them.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your and Eva lives." Stefan explained to Elena again.

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that." Elena said once again getting up and leaving the kitchen. Damon and Stefan exchanged looks once again.

"I will try talk with her okay?" Eva said to the boys.

"Okay." Damon said to her.

"Do what you have to do, to some way for me and my sister to not die, okay? I don't care how but do what you have to do." Eva said to the boys once again.

"We know, Eva." Stefan nodded at her and Eva left the room to talk with Elena after giving Damon a goodbye kiss.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie and Luka were walking and talking together across the schoolyard. The theme of their conversation was witches and warlocks.

"So your Grams waited until you were in the high school to tell you that you are a witch?" Luka asked Bonnie with a surprised tone.

"Well, she brought it up before but I just thought she was drunk." Bonnie said making Luka laugh. "In my defense, she was." She said once again laughing too.

"So, then, you're like, new?" Luka asked her interested.

"New-ish. I still have some growing pains." Bonnie explained to him.

"Like?" Luka asked worried.

"Physically, it's become a lot harder. I have a bad reaction to it sometimes." Bonnie continued to explain to him.

"Your nose bleeds?" Luka asked worried.

"Yeah. And I pass out sometimes." Bonnie said to him and they stopped walking to face each other.

"It's 'cause you're trying to do too much on your own. You need help." Luka said to her.

"From what?" Bonnie asked him not understanding what he said.

"From nature. The elements. Just things that you can draw extra power from. Have you ever channeled another witch before?" Luka asked her.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked him with curiosity.

"Say we put our energy together. We can double our strength. I'll show you, watch. Let me see that bracelet." Luka said to her and took his backpack from his shoulder while Bonnie removed her bracelet and Luka removed the dog tags from around his neck making Bonnie held out her bracelet to him skeptically. Luka took it and placed his dog tags in her hand. "Take this. Now, I want you to stand very still and concentrate." He continued explaining to her.

"I don't get it." Bonnie said still not understanding.

"Ok. I know..." Luka said seeing her confused face.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked again.

"We're channeling. The personal items will act as a talisman. Now concentrate." Luka instructed Bonnie and she held the dog tags tightly between her hands while shut her eyes. Luka looked at her, smiling while Bonnie heard a noise around her and opened her eyes, looking at Luka.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked with a curious voice. Luka smiled at her without saying a word and shut his eyes too. Bonnie continued looking at him while the other students were in the schoolyard talking as the wind started to pick up and the leaves of the trees started to get up on the air. Bonnie gasped and shut her eyes as the wind continued to blow, tossing student's papers about and tossing Bonnie's hair. Luka and Bonnie smiled broadly as the wind dissipated.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Luka asked her laughing. Bonnie started to laugh gleefully while the younger Gilbert approached them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's with that weather, huh?" Jeremy asked them not knowing that it was Bonnie and Luka did that.

"It's global warming, man. I don't know. I got to go. See you later, Bonnie." Luka said to them.

"Bye, Luka." Bonnie said to Luka.

"Bye." Luka said while picking up his backpack and smiled to Bonnie before leaving.

"The guy is weird, huh?" Jeremy asked turning to Bonnie.

"No, he's not." Bonnie told him and looked down at her hands seeing that she still had the dog tags that belonged to Luka. She was about to call him back but her phone went off. It was a message.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked worried.

"It's Damon." Bonnie simply said to him and they went to meet with the raven haired vampire.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena opened the front door to the house and walked in with Eva right behind her. She knew that her sister had a plan but didn't know about it. Then Elena shut the door behind them and looked around the hallway. Rose came down the stairs, tying a silk robe around her.

"It is not nice leave your girlfriend alone in bed with another vampire around even with me here to protect her." Rose said when looked up, she saw that it was Elena and Eva standing in the hallway. "Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…" Rose said smiling at the girls.

"I, uh, sorry, I…" Elena said embarrassed.

"There's no one else here." Rose said to them.

"Actually, I came to talk to you." Elena said to Rose.

"Lena, what are you planning?" Eva asked once again to her sister.

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose said smiling and walked back to her room to change. After she was dressed the girls and her where in the parlor room talking. "It's a bad idea." Rose stated at them.

"I know. I would like to know why my sister is doing this." Eva stated too.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Elena stated to her after telling her opinion in what Eva had told her earlier in the morning.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose said to her remembering what had happened to there.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." Elena said once again.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked her.

"Because you owe me and my sister. One word from us, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping us." Elena stated once again and Eva was shaking her head at Elena's stupid idea.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose said to her.

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." Elena stated to her.

"Lena, they are trying to save us from this." Eva said to her defending her boyfriend and her friend.

"They're just trying to protect you." Rose said to her knowing that Eva was on her side in this.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we're back to you taking me to Slater." Elena stated once again while Eva started to pace around the room worried.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asked to her while she sat down on the couch next to Elena.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena asked using another technique.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose asked her hoping she would know the answer.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." Elena said once again and Eva continued shaking her head worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was on the basketball court, shooting hoops while he was shooting for a basket and missed, Matt approached, grabbing the basketball and carrying towards Tyler.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Matt asked him worried.

"Good, you?" Tyler asked his friend.

"I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with you. And feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I mean, I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you." Matt tried to explain to Tyler.

"Don't worry about it, man." Tyler said to his best friend.

"I'm really sorry. Please know that." Matt apologized again and handed the basketball to Tyler before walking away.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Matt." Caroline said after approaching Matt.

"Hey." Matt said stopping to talk with her.

"How are you?" Caroline asked him worried.

"I… I've been better. I gotta… I gotta get to class." Matt told her and quickly walked away from her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Ok." Caroline said walking over to Tyler.

"You two still on the outs?" Tyler asked Caroline.

"Looks like it. You realize there's almost a full moon?" Caroline asked him worried.

"Vampires don't have enough problems, you want to take on mine?" Tyler asked her smirking.

"Have you even thought about it? The whole... wolf thing? Do you know what you're gonna do?" Caroline asked him wanting to help.

"I have a plan." Tyler said to Caroline.

"Well…?" Caroline asked hoping that Tyler would tell her about his plan.

"Kind of private." Tyler stated to her.

"I'm student council vice president; head of the prom committee, not to mention I single-handedly organized this town's clean-up campaign. And you're really gonna turn down my help?" Caroline asked him smirking at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Boarding House, Bonnie was speaking to Stefan, Jeremy, and Damon, in the living room, about their plan.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine and Danielle." Bonnie explained to them.

"How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her." The younger Gilbert told her.

"I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things." Bonnie said to him.

"Bonnie…" Jeremy started worried.

"How will you get it?" Bonnie said deflecting Jeremy's concern and looking over at the younger Salvatore.

"They haven't been feeding. They are weaker. We're not." Stefan stated to Jeremy.

"You wouldn't be underestimating them, would you?" Bonnie asked while Damon raised a glass of blood towards her.

"It's a plan. Is it perfect?" Damon said to her. "What plan is?" Damon asked scoffing.

"Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary." Jeremy suggested to them.

"Gee, thanks, you 16-year-old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" Damon asked him sarcastically.

"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine or Danielle?" Bonnie asked them and Damon looked over at Stefan significantly.

"I have." Stefan said and went upstairs to get it.

"You are not going inside the tomb." Damon stated to Jeremy because he didn't want him to get hurt because of Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena, Eva and Rose parked Rose's car in an underground parking lot below Slater's apartment. They ascended the staircase to the apartment and Rose banged her fist on the door while Elena and Eva stood nearby.

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose said to him while she was waiting for him to open the door. After a while Rose looked over at the twins. "He's not home. Sorry." She said to them.

"Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Elena said and Rose sighed while Eva shocks her head once again. Then Rose pushed the door open using her vampire abilities and Elena looked inside the apartment and gesture into the room.

"After you." Rose said and the girls walked inside the apartment with Rose right behind them. Rose wandered inside the apartment trying to find Slater while the girls stayed by the door. "Slater?" Rose called him. When Rose moved into the back of the apartment, she saw something that left her in shock. "I don't think he's gonna be much help." She said and the girls rushed over to where Rose was standing. Elena gasped at the sight of Slater's dead body. Eva started to think that maybe someone close to Elijah or Klaus killed the man while Rose walked over to Slater's body and dragged it away. Elena was regaining her composure, walking over to Slater's computer desk and picked up a bunch of papers and Eva went after her.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." Elena said showing the papers to her sister.

"What are these papers?" Eva asked her.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose said walking up behind the girls and watched them shuffling through the papers. Then, the older vampire went to the windows and pulled back the curtains while Elena had a framed photo on her hands.

"What are you…?" Elena asked her a little startled.

"Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate." Rose explained and looked out of the window. "I used to just come here and watch the day." She continued to explain to the girls.

"I'm sorry about Slater." Elena said after looked back from a framed photo of Slater and a girl.

"Any luck?" Rose asked Elena.

"Um... It's password protected. I can't get in." Elena said placing the picture on the desk and tried to log in into one of the computers.

"Lena, let's go. The guys are not going to like this." Eva said to her sister because she didn't like that plan at all.

"No, this is fine. Let's just go." Rose stated to the girls when all of the sudden they heard a doorknob rattling from the inside of the apartment. "Stay here." Rose ordered to the girls and walked past them and opened a set of doors. When she peered into the small hallway, she saw a girl hiding behind a corner. "Alice?" Rose asked recognizing the girl.

"Rose!" Alice said crying and rushed over to Rose while she hugged Rose at the same time. "He's dead!" She said referring to Slater.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan got inside the parlor again, where Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon were waiting for him. He had the picture of Katherine and Danielle from 1864, in his hands.

"This belonged to Katherine and Danielle. Found it with their things after I thought they were dead, but it was theirs." Stefan explained holding out a picture of Katherine and Danielle to Bonnie. Then Bonnie took and placed it on a ceramic bowl. Then she dipped her finger in a glass of water and let water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. All of the sudden, the flames sprouted from the bowl and Bonnie shut her eyes and began to chant a spell in Latin.

"What will this do?" Damon asked her watching.

"I can turn the metal into ash." Bonnie said when she opened her eyes while watching the picture burn. "Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Bonnie explained and all of the sudden, Bonnie's nose started to bleed while she raised her hand to her nose and wiped it away before anyone noticed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Matt's bumming pretty hard." Tyler commented to Caroline while they were walking through the woods the Lockwood cellar.

"I know. It's better this way." Caroline said to him sadly.

"I get it." Tyler told her.

"You do?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yeah. You can't be honest with him." Tyler said to her and they stopped walking to look at each other. "It's not really fair to be with someone and not really let them know who you are. I get it." Tyler said and continued walking again while Caroline started to follow him. "Right over here. There's a cellar that goes to our old property." He explained to her.

"I know." Caroline said nodding her head.

"You do?" Tyler asked her surprised.

"I know that this is the old Lockwood property." Caroline said to Tyler while he looked at her skeptically and headed down the steps of the Cellar.

"Watch your step." Tyler advised her while Caroline followed behind him and Tyler turned on a flashlight as they entered the Cellar and moved the beam of light around the room to see if something was wrong. "I'm guessing this is where Mason was headed the night he turned. It's this way." Tyler said to Caroline and headed deeper into the cellar with Caroline cautiously going after him.

"Did Mason tell you about this place?" Caroline asked Tyler.

"Mason bolted before I triggered the curse, but I found these." Tyler told her while shined the beam of light at one part of the cave and Caroline walked into the cellar and looked where Tyler was pointing with the flashlight. There were three deep scratches run across the wall.

"Whoa. They look old." Caroline said surprised while Tyler shined another part of the cellar until he found another pair of rusty chains.

"And these bolts and chains. I need new chains, but the bolts could still hold." Tyler explained while he grabbed the ring around the bolt and pulled hard to show to Caroline how resistant they were. "I think that's what this place was used for. Full moons." He explained to her and they continued to look around the cave.

"What's this?" Caroline walked forward and spotted something in some nook while she grabbed the item wrapped in a piece of cloth and walked over to Tyler.

"I have no idea." Tyler said to her.

"Was it Mason's?" Caroline asked after unwrapping the cloth around of what appeared to be a journal. She took out of the cloth and gave it to Tyler.

"_August 31: My body is changing. I'm edgy, angry, and impatient. I get so mad, I black out and forget what I say or do. I'm not myself, not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?_" Tyler read when he took it the journal from Caroline and started to flip the pages and found that entry. Then he continued to flip into the journal and glanced to her. "He chronicled everything." He said to Caroline when he stopped at one page where he read it. "_The full moon is tonight._" Tyler said out loud the content of the page to her.

"Well, does he say what happened?" Caroline asked with a curious voice. Tyler continued to flip the pages and found a memory stick taped to the page of the journal, and then he slide it out of its place and held it on his hands looking at and then finally he looked up at Caroline. They were both puzzled.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Still at the Boarding House, Bonnie poured the ashes from the bowl into the end of a table. Stefan and Damon entered once again into the living room with supplies for the excursion.

"Still gotta get the torches." Stefan said to his brother.

"Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk. Bonnie?" Damon said and then turned to the witch.

"Go ahead. I'm almost done." Bonnie said to the boys and Stefan left to go find the torches while Damon packed more things into the bag and followed his brother out of the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked her after waiting until they are unable to hear him before he spoke to Bonnie.

"Shh!" Bonnie said to make him to shut up.

"Hey, you're not strong enough." Jeremy told her and Bonnie placed her finger on his lips to quiet him.

"I'll be fine." She told him when she saw that he didn't continue to talk so she lowered her finger.

"You could get hurt." Jeremy said to her worried.

"Elena and Eva could die. I'll be fine. Promise. I promise." Bonnie promised to him.

"Here, I got this okay? Go get me, go get me something to put this in. All right?" He said to her and they both smile at each other before Bonnie leaving to get a holding container for the ashes. Then Jeremy glanced over his shoulder before pulling his wallet and took a car, he used then the card to carefully scrap a handful of ashes into his wallet without Bonnie notice.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At Slater's apartment, Rose rubbed Alice's hand comfortingly as the girl tried to regain her composure after seeing her lover dead body. Rose got up and walked into another room where Elena was pouring hot water into teacups and Eva was looking for some tea for them to drink.

"She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose said siting down next to Elena.

"How is she?" Elena asked her with a worried face.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose said sarcastically.

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." Elena said defending the girl.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater." Rose stated and the girls looked at her with curiosity. "She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." She said to them.

"This makes me remember the Twilight Saga." Eva said a little sarcastically making the other two smile a little while Elena looked at Alice.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Thank you." Alice thanked Elena after she gave a cup of tea and when she saw the girls, she remembered somehow about their familiarity. "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" Alice asked them.

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Elena said to Alice and Eva started to shake her head.

"Lena, don't! We will find another way." Eva said to her sister and looked at Rose, making the older vampire to look at her.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." Alice stated at Elena.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asked her again.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." Alice said to Elena with a shocked face.

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" Elena asked again.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice said outraged and looked away while took a sip of her tea. Elena looked at Rose that was standing beside Eva and had an idea.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena said looking back at Alice. Rose hearing that looked at Elena with a disgusted look. "Will you show us his files then, please?" Elena asked her and Alice went to the computer managing to log in on Slater's computer.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice said seeing that all the files were deleted while the girls stayed behind watching.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose agreed with them and Elena ran her hand over her face while Eva started to pace around the room.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Rose said to the girls and turned back to speak with Elena and Eva. "You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" She said very softly.

"I know. She doesn't." Elena said and walked past Rose, who smiled at Elena's deception while Elena leaned down next to Alice that it was looking at the computer screen.

"Rose!" Eva whispered to her and for Elena does not hear what she was saying. "Call, Damon and tell him to come here. I think Elena is going to do something stupid. But call when you have an opportunity." Eva finished whispering and Rose nodded her head which told her that she heard everything and that she was going to call Damon.

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious." Alice said to herself.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked her.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice said while she continued scrolling through the files.

"What about that one?" Rose pointed to the screen. "Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." She suggested.

"I could call him." Alice suggested.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgängers are alive and they are ready to surrender." Elena said to her and handed her the phone.

"What?!" Rose said surprised.

"LENA! We are not going to surrender." Eva stated to her sister.

"Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you two." Alice said to them.

"Get him the message, please." Elena stated once again and walked out of room with her sister and Rose after her. Then she placed her hands on the table and exhaled heavily when Rose and Eva entered in the room.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked her surprised.

"Lena? Are you crazy?" Eva asked her sister mad at her.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention." Elena stated to her sister.

"If Klaus knows that you two are alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you." Rose stated to her and Elena looked back at Rose but didn't say anything because she saw her sister's face. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along." Rose said starting to understand why Elena went to look after her.

"It's either me or my family." Elena said to her.

"You forget that I'm another one of the doppelgangers, Lena?" Eva said already mad at her sister for telling her the plan. "Do you think I wanna die? Right now, when Damon and I finally got together? And you think that he will accept this stupid idea you had into come here? Never!" Eva said with a sad look om her face because Elena didn't tell her anything.

"Eva, understand. You wanna see all the people we love and care about dead?" Elena asked Eva trying to reason with her.

"You could have told me." Eva said with a sad voice.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and and your sister to save everyone else?" Rose asked her when Alice entered in the room.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice said and Rose shut her eyes and sighed. She knew what she had to do.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle, heard some footsteps coming down into the tomb, and they walked over to the entrance. It was Jeremy walking down the steps and stood in front of the entrance, where Katherine and Danielle couldn't reach him.

"The youngest Gilbert. This is an intriguing surprise." Katherine said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, little Gilbert?" Danielle asked Jeremy.

"I'm here for the moonstone." Jeremy stated to them.

"Yeah, yeah, the moonstone. It's very popular today." Katherine said with the same tone she used before.

"Just give it to me." Jeremy stated once again at them.

"Naïve little Gilbert." Danielle said smirking.

"If you really want it, you are gonna have to come here and get it." Katherine said smirking too and then suddenly, Jeremy pulled a stake gun from out of his sleeve. He shoots the stake at Katherine and another at Danielle, hitting them squarely in their stomachs. Both girls grunted in discomfort and clutched at the stake, ripping it out from their stomachs. Before they could regain their composure, Jeremy threw the handful of ashes he took from Bonnie directly into their faces. They gasped and fell to the floor, temporarily unconscious.

"I kinda figured you'd say that." Jeremy said and entered into the tomb. There he started to pat Katherine down and then Danielle in search of the moonstone. "Come on, where is it?" Jeremy wondered and then realized that the stone was not with them and started to look at the back of the tomb. Turning on a flashlight, he shined down the cave and slowly walked back into the crypt. Then he saw the moonstone it was laying on a stone ledge behind an iron gate. Jeremy then opened the gate and grabbed the moonstone from the stone ledge. He looked at it for a moment before turning around and dashing to the entrance of the tomb and as he entered the front portion, he saw Katherine, her eyes red with hunger, up from the ground. Then he turned around and saw that Danielle was behind him with her vampire face showing just like her sister. Katherine used her vampire speed over to Jeremy, grabbed him, and bite into his neck. Jeremy yelled and threw the moonstone out of the tomb without them to notice. Katherine gasped for air, blood dripping down her face. After her, Danielle took her turn, then bitten his neck and started to drink his blood too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Already on the woods, Bonnie approached Stefan and Damon, who were waiting in the church ruins by the entrance of the tomb.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the Grimoire from home." Bonnie explained to the boys.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"He said he'd be here." Bonnie stated to Damon while she and Stefan started to go down the stairs into the tomb when Damon's cellphone rang and he answered.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Not a good time, Rose." Damon said into the phone.

"_Don't be angry with me and Eva." Rose said from the other end of the line. _

"Why, what did you and Eva do?" Damon asked her ready to get pissed at her.

"_You need to get to Richmond immediately." Rose said to him. _

"Tell me." Damon said once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan and Bonnie had already made it down into the tomb. Stefan dropped his bag and started rummaging through it, but something caught his eye. It was the moonstone lying nearby.

"What the hell?" Stefan said not understanding how the moonstone went there.

"Is that the moonstone?" Bonnie asked and both of them rushed over it. Stefan picked it up while both Pierce sisters, with their lips drenched in blood, came into the entrance of the tomb.

"I hate to interrupt." Katherine said and they turned to look up at them. "But today has just been full of surprises." She said sarcastically and Danielle pulled Jeremy out from behind the wall while his eyes started to flutter and a bite mark on his neck. Stefan rushed over to the entrance while Bonnie looked with horror on her face.

"I'm sorry. I took some powder." Jeremy apologized to them.

"Don't worry, we know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times one of us kills him, he'll just keep coming back for more." Danielle said to them smirking.

"So, we are going to be in the back playing with our new little toy." Katherine said while Danielle shoved Jeremy back into the cave.

"And you guys just give me a holler when you've got the tomb open." Danielle said to them already disappearing inside.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Martin's apartment, Jonas had laid out all of Eva and Elena's trinkets that he had stolen from their bedrooms on a table. Elijah was sitting across from him.

"So how exactly does this spell work?" Elijah asked him.

"Give me your hand." Jonas said to Elijah while he had a silver knife on his hand. The original vampire extended his hand out, his palm facing up and Jonas sliced open with the knife. "Place it here." Jonas said and Elijah placed his bloody palm face down on the picture of Elena and Eva in their cheerleading uniform. "Now, take my hand." Jonas continued explaining to Elijah while he extended his hand to him, who took it. "Close your eyes. Relax your mind. And look for them." Jonas instructed and Elijah shut his eyes. Next, Jonas did the same and began chanting a spell in Latin.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was gazing out a window. Suddenly, she saw Elijah's reflection walking towards her in the window, gasping she turned around. She saw no one else in the room with her only her sister that her gasping. Confused, she turned back and looked at the window and back into the room again.

"Everything is alright, Lena?" Eva asked her sister worried.

"Yeah, don't worry." Elena said to her sister to assure her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You saw them, didn't you?" Jonas asked Elijah when he opened his eyes.

"I know exactly where she is." Elijah said and left right away.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie had had the set up in a circle of torches in the antechamber. She lighted them with a flame.

"Where the hell is Damon?" Stefan asked himself about the location of his brother.

"We can't wait; we have to get him out of there." Bonnie said to him worried about the young boy.

"They have been feeding, they have their strength back." Stefan explained to Bonnie.

"We still have what's left of the ash." Bonnie said and handed Stefan an envelope that contained the rest of the ash. "Do you think you can get close enough?" She asked him.

"I don't have a choice." Stefan said taking the envelope from her.

"It's gonna take me some time." Bonnie informed him.

"How long?" Stefan asked her worried.

"I don't know, a while." Bonnie said to him.

"Just get me in there as soon as you can." Stefan said to her and walked away.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Luka entered his apartment that he shared with his father, and found him looking through a Grimoire. Luka placed his backpack on the table beside his father.

"So how was school?" Jonas asked his son.

"Riveting." Luka said smiling at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie had the Grimoire opened, her eyes tightly shut, she began chanting a spell in latin while Stefan watched her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Luka, all of the sudden, inhaled sharply, feeling Bonnie channeling him and made Jonas look back at him.

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked worried.

"Nothing." Luka said while touched his neck and felt that his dog tags weren't there.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie, with Luka's dog tags clutched in one hand, continued chanting the spell.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline and Tyler are sitting on a couch in the living room, of the Forbes House. Tyler had his laptop out and he inserted the memory card into the flash drive. A video started to play. It was his uncle recording what had happened to him on his first transformation into a werewolf.

"_It's September 15, 2 hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse."_ Mason said in the video.

"He taped his first transformation." Tyler said surprised while he paused the video and looked at Caroline and the blonde vampire had Mason's journal and was flipping through the pages.

"Um... There's nothing." Caroline said but then found something and held the journal towards Tyler pointing to the page. "September 16th, he… he wrote about everything the next day." Caroline said to him while Tyler fast forward the video as Caroline read aloud from the journal. "_I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door. It was far from the street so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabineers._" She said and Tyler slowed the video and watched.

"Like for mountain climbing?" Tyler said and speeded the video again. "Retractable cables." He commented and slowed down the tape to a part where Mason was drinking a golden liquid from a bottle of water. Then he saw Mason sputtered and coughing, kneeling on the ground. "What's he doing?" Tyler wondered.

"It's... wolfsbane." Caroline said and started to read out loud again. "_I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself, but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping. That's when…_" Caroline finished reading and on the video, Mason began to scream in pain, pulling at the cables that were holding him. Caroline put her hand up on her mouth in shock, but continued reading as Tyler watched the video play out. "_I kept thinking I'd black out and not feel it. But I did. I... I felt all of it._" Caroline read what was on the journal and on the video Mason had fallen to the floor due to the pain he was experiencing. Mason was screaming and crying for help because of the pains. "How long is it?" Caroline asked him horrified with what she was reading and seeing.

"We're three hours in." Tyler said with a shaky voice and started to fast forward to the video. "Four hours." Then he continued to fast forward the video. "Five hours. How long does this last?" He asked to Caroline while she was flipping through the pages again, but didn't answer him. Tyler continued watching the video where he saw Mason's body begins to contort and yelling even louder now. Tyler, not being able to handle it anymore, paused the video and he got up, his eyes filled with tears. "I can't… I can't do that. Caroline, whatever that was, I can't go through that." Tyler said with tears on his eyes.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was pacing around the room waiting for Damon to come when Elena walked into the main room, sipping on a glass of water. She looked over at Alice, then turned around and gasped because Damon had snuck up from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked her very seriously.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked him seriously too when Rose came inside the room. Elena then turned around to her and looked at her angrily. "You called him?" She asked her angry.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Rose apologized to her.

"She called Damon because I told her to do that." Eva said to her.

"Why, Eva?" Elena asked to her sister surprised that she would do something like that.

"Because you never told me your stupid plan. I only thought you wanted to come here to get more information about Klaus." Eva said to Elena.

"I can't believe you." Elena said to her sister and then turned to Rose. "You said that you understood."

"She lied." Damon stated while Elena turned around to look at Damon.

"Damon Salvatore." Alice said looking at Damon, star struck.

"Get rid of her." Damon said to Rose.

"No. Way." Alice said and Rose grabbed her arm leading her out of the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon said to the girls.

"Finally." Eva said ready to leave because she thought that Elena's plan was crazy.

"No." Elena stated at him.

"I said we're leaving." Damon said once again with one of his hands intertwined with one of Eva's hands.

"I'm not going with you. And neither Eva." Elena stated again.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon stated to her. "And Eva is going with me."

"When have I and my sister ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for us. Now this, this is our decision." Elena stated to him.

"Lena, you decided this alone. I was going with their plan." Eva said to Elena.

"Who is gonna save your life and your sister while you're out making decisions?" The raven haired vampire asked her.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love." Elena stated to him trying to make Damon understand her point of view.

"Lena, but this is not the solution." Eva said to her sister.

"I did what I did to protect Jenna and Jeremy and our friends." Elena said looking at her sister trying to make her understand.

"I see your point of view but you have to understand that I don't wanna die, Lena. I found everything I want and I'm not going to lose that now." Eva said looking to Damon and then to her sister. "And you know that the boys will never let us die." Eva said to her knowing that that was true.

"I know." Elena said nodding her head agreeing.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon said to Elena after listening them to talk while he grasped her arm tightly.

"No!" Elena said once again struggling to try to released her from his grip. And then, Elena threw a punch at Damon, and he clutched her fist in his hand and moved in towards her making Elena gasp in shock.

"Don't ever do that again." Damon said and released her fist from his grasp and walked away leaving Elena standing there horrified. Eva looked at her and followed Damon to try to calm him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie continued to chant the spell and the flames flared up. Katherine and Danielle came dragging Jeremy behind them, came back towards the entrance.

"Ohhh, something's happening." Katherine said smirking and Stefan looked back at them.

"Bonnie, no!" Jeremy shouted at Bonnie which made Stefan look at Bonnie with a worried look. Then the younger boy turned to Stefan. "You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!" Jeremy shouted at him when the flames flared up even higher.

"Maybe she is." Danielle said to them smirking.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Luka was sitting at the dining table, of his house, doing his homework, when suddenly, he felt Bonnie channeling him and he grimaced in pain. Jonas placed his hands on either side of the table and looked at Luka.

"What's going on?" Jonas asked his son worried.

"It's Bonnie Bennett. She's channeling me." Luka explained to his father.

"Why would you let her do that?" Jonas asked him worried about his son's actions.

"You told me to bond with her, so I bonded." Luka said groaning in pain and then his nose started to bleed profusely.

"Oh, God." Jonas said worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie's nose was bleeding as well, but she continued to chant the spell. Stefan walked over to her, concerned.

"Bonnie... Bonnie..." Stefan called her worried.

"You gotta stop her!" Jeremy shouted at Stefan while Katherine elbowed Jeremy in the face and he fell on the floor. Stefan looked back at Jeremy and saw that he was okay and then he looked back at Bonnie and grasped her arm.

"You need to stop. Bonnie!" Stefan said to Bonnie with a worried voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Luka!" Jonas shouted when Luka fell out of the chair onto the floor, clutching his head in pain. Then Jonas removed his son's hands from his head and replaced them with his own. Luka finally seemed to be okay if a bit weak.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Bonnie!" Stefan shouted at her while she continued to chant the spell when suddenly, Bonnie fainted with the power. Stefan got down next to her and began to shake to wake the girl. "Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up, please. Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie." Stefan pleaded to her.

"Yes, please because me and my sister are still in here!" Katherine said sarcastically to them while she and Danielle were waiting impatiently inside the tomb.

"Are you okay? You are alright?" Stefan asked when Bonnie woke up feeling a little fuzzy, sat up with Stefan's help. Then she used Stefan's arm to stand herself up.

"It didn't work." Bonnie said looking into the cave, upset. Stefan held onto her arms so she wouldn't fall back down. "I'm not strong enough. Even with help, I can't do it." She said to them.

"Ahhh, that's too bad, we are still hungry." Danielle said and grabbed Jeremy's shirt pushing him against the wall while she and Katherine extended their fangs and prepared to bite the boy's neck but Stefan used his vampire speed into the tomb, grabbing Jeremy, throwing him out and restrained the girls against the wall.

"Go!" Stefan said to them while Jeremy fell onto the ground and Bonnie knelt down wrapping her arms around him. They both looked up at Stefan while Stefan looked back at them. Katherine and Danielle looked up at Stefan with smug smiles on their faces.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You know what? I don't think we should read this anymore." Caroline said closing the journal and placing it on the table.

"Why? What did you read?" Tyler asked with a worried voice.

"There's a… a reason it's called a _curse_, Tyler." Caroline said to Tyler while he took the journal from the table, opening it and began to read at loud.

"_Unimaginable pain. I thought it would never end. It was the worst night of my life_." He said humorlessly, shutting off the diary, slamming it down on the table, and sat back down on the couch.

"But… he did say that the transformation speeds up over time." Caroline said while approaching him. Tyler took a glass of alcohol and drained it in one gulp. "So, if you can just get through this first time, then…" She started to tell him.

"Why are you helping me?" Tyler asked with a curious voice.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked him with a surprised voice.

"Why do you care? We've never been friends before." Tyler stated to her because they never really gotten along.

"That's not true. I've known you my entire life, Tyler. I…" Caroline tried to explain to him but Tyler interrupted her.

"We've never been close. Not like this." Tyler stated once again.

"I don't know. You just seem like you… like you kind of need it." Caroline said trying to find the right words while she sat down next to him. "I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my... urges. And... I killed somebody. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone." Caroline explained to him while Tyler nodded his head understanding what she said when the doorbell rang. They both glanced at the door and she got up to answer it. "I gotta..." She said and walked over to the door and saw that it was Matt outside, looking nervous.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Matt." Caroline said when answered the door.

"I know I should have called. I'm sorry." Matt said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked him stepping out onto the porch and shut the door behind her.

"I don't know, but I was driving home from work and I just… I kinda found myself here." Matt explained to her.

"Well, are you okay? I… I've been worried about you." Caroline asked with a worried voice.

"I miss you." Matt told her with an honest voice making Caroline smile at his statement while he smiled at her too. "Yeah." Matt said and that made Caroline laugh softly.

"Matt, I..." Caroline tried to tell him when the door is opened by Tyler and both boys exchange looks.

"Hey." Matt said to his friend.

"Hey." Tyler said to him and Matt looked down, making the assumption that Caroline had moved on.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon opened a set of double doors and exited the bedroom. Eva, Elena and Rose looked at him from their seats in the living area. He had gone to take care of Alice while Eva got up to join her boyfriend.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." Damon said sarcastically when all of the sudden, the front door was opened and three men walked inside the apartment. Damon and Eva turned their heads to look at them while Elena and Rose stood up.

"We're here to meet the doppelgängers." One of the men said.

"Thank you for coming." Elena said and grabbed her sister's hand to attempt to walk towards them but Damon pushed her back.

"I will break your arm." Damon said to her whispering and then looked at the man, who had spoken. "There's nothing here for you." Damon said grabbing Eva's hand from Elena's and the man in the back all of the sudden dropped to the floor, dead. It was Elijah standing behind him and the other two vampires looked back at Elijah. The original vampire used his vampire speed towards them, looking from one to the other one. Rose gasped with fear and used his vampire speed to get out of the apartment to escape. Elijah looked over at sisters and Damon. "I killed you. You were dead." The raven haired vampire said looking surprised.

"For centuries now." Elijah said and looked at the man that had spoken. "Who are you?" He asked him.

"Who are you?" The man asked him.

"I'm Elijah." Elijah said to the man.

"We were gonna bring them to you. For Klaus. They are the doppelgängers. I don't know how they exist, but they do. Klaus will want to see them." The man explained to the original vampire.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked to the man again.

"No." The man simply said.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said with a calm voice and then he plunged his arm into the two vampire's chest ripping their hearts and threw them into the floor while the vampires fell on the floor dead. Damon, after seeing what the original vampire did, prepared to fight with him, but Elijah shocking them, by turning around and used his vampire speed to get out of the apartment. Damon looked back at the girls, both of them with shocked expressions on their faces.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elijah was already on the Martin's apartment and was standing at a window, looking out into the street. Jonas entered into the living room and shut the door behind him.

"Where's Luka?" He asked Jonas when he heard him coming.

"Asleep." Jonas simply said to the vampire.

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track those girls. However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me." Elijah explained to Jonas.

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it." Jonas said to Elijah knowing how the original vampire was.

"Actually, I spared him. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to them, especially to one of the girls, had his scent all over her. They both would. They will be kept safe." He said to Jonas with a decisive voice.

"For now." Jonas said to Elijah.

"Well, that's precisely what we need them to be." Elijah said turning around and looked back at Jonas. "Safe." Elijah stated once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After leaving Stefan alone with the Pierce sisters inside the tomb, Jeremy and Bonnie returned to the Gilbert House, which they decided get inside the house from the back door entrance. Jeremy clutched a rag to his bloody wound while Bonnie shut the door behind them to not make any noise. Jeremy threw the rag across the kitchen and Bonnie followed him.

"I'm home, okay? I don't need an escort to my room." Jeremy said opening the medicine cabinet and took out a bandage.

"Oh, I don't know. Between here and upstairs there's still time for you to do something stupid." Bonnie said to him sarcastically.

"I already feel bad. I don't need you to berate me." Jeremy said to her with the same tone she used.

"Stefan is stuck in there, and I don't know how to get him out. What should I be doing?" Bonnie asked him sarcastically once again.

"You should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place." Jeremy told her while placing the bandage on his neck wound.

"I didn't have a choice, Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted at him.

"Yeah, well neither did I." Jeremy said and walked past her throwing away the remains of the bandage while Bonnie turned around to look at him.

"What…Why did you have to get involved?" Bonnie asked surprised by his tone.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt." Jeremy told her softly.

"Look, Jeremy... you can't feel that way about me." Bonnie tried to explain to him.

"Don't." Jeremy stopped her.

"What?" Bonnie asked not understanding.

"Don't act like this is one-sided. Like... like I'm some kid that has a crush on their sister's friend. You could have died today." Jeremy said walking closer to Bonnie and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"And you almost did." Bonnie stated to him.

"That was a chance I was willing to take." Jeremy told her and moved in to kiss Bonnie.

"I can't. I… I can't." Bonnie said making Jeremy pull away and removed his hand from her face. "I'm sorry." She apologized to him.

"Yeah…" Jeremy said while Bonnie walked over to the back door and paused to look back at Jeremy for a moment and then opened the door walking out.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Thank you for bringing me and my sister home." Elena said to Damon sighing while they walked over to the porch. Eva was with them but went inside to pick up a bag of clothes because she was going to spend the night at the Boarding House with Damon.

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." Damon said to her.

"She was just scared. She didn't mean to run." Elena said to him when they stopped at the front door and faced each other.

"Yes, she did. She's been running for 500 years." Damon stated to her once again.

"I can't believe Elijah's alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" Elena asked to Damon.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me." Damon said with a sarcastic tone when Elena walked over to the door but Damon caught her arm before she opened the door and turned her around to face him. "What you did today was incredibly stupid and especially included your sister in that, Lena. Just so you know, if I have to choose her or anyone else, I will choose her, Lena." Damon said to her when the door opened and Eva stepped out with her bag of clothes.

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught." Elena said wriggling her arm out of his grasp and Damon let her go. "I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else is trying so hard to save me and my sister. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you." Elena said once again.

"Lena, I want to protect everyone too but if we die how Jeremy is gonna be? Alone with aunt Jenna? In case you are forgetting, Jeremy will be alone. He will lose the last family he has… meaning me and you." Eva said trying to show her sister her opinion on that subject when Jeremy opened the front door.

"I didn't think about that." Elena whispered and then turned to Damon. "Damon, good night, okay? You are gonna spend the night with him, right Eva?" Elena asked to her sister and she nodded Elena prepared to enter the house but stopped when she saw her little brother with a worried look.

"What?" Damon asked him worried too.

"It's Stefan." He simply said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena bolted down the stairs of the tomb while she was rushing towards the cave and looked in, but saw no one. Eva and Damon were coming behind her.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena called him and when she was about to get inside the cave, the raven haired vampire came up behind her, grabbing and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't you dare." Damon said to her with a glare.

"Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?" Elena asked him with a glare too.

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission." Damon said to her with a sarcastic tone.

"Lena, Damon is right." Eva agreed with Damon while Stefan, Danielle and Katherine were in the back of the cave, listening Elena and Damon arguing. Stefan started to pace around while Katherine twirled her hair between her fingers and Danielle smirked at her sister. Their plan was working.

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!" Elena shouted at him.

"It was the right call, Elena." Damon said to her.

"The right call? How was any of this the right call?!" Elena shouted and started to hit him on his chest with fists while Eva tried to grab her.

"Lena, calm down." Eva said to her sister.

"Damon, let go of me! Damon, let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!" Elena continued to shout and beat Damon on his chest, who's kept a calm face and ready to restrain her. When she was tired, she looked with a despair look to Damon and then to her sister. "Please." She pleaded to them.

"Are you done?" Damon asked her while he saw that Elena was breathing heavily. Then he released her from his grip and backed up while Eva went to her sister. Elena looked at the cave and then moved to enter but Damon held his hand to block her away and Eva grabbed her arm.

"Don't." Damon said and Elena snarled at him and stomped out of the tomb with rage on her face and Eva went after her to calm her before she left to spend the night with the raven haired vampire.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan." Damon said when his brother walked over to the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah." Stefan said nodding his head agreeing with Damon.

"I'll find a way to get you out." Damon promised to his brother.

"Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it." Stefan said to Damon.

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful." Damon said sarcastically.

"Keep Elena away from here." Stefan ordered to his brother.

"Yeah. Cause that'll be easy." Damon said to him sarcastically again.

"Promise me. No matter what happens. You'll protect her." Stefan asked to his brother, talking about Elena.

"Promise." Damon promised to his brother and left the tomb and both the sisters emerged from the shadows and looked at Stefan.

"That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made." Katherine said to him smirking and Danielle looked smug. Stefan silently walked past her into the cave.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were outside waiting for Damon, beside the Camaro. Elena was still angry at Damon because he didn't let get inside the tomb to talk with Stefan.

"Calm down, Elena!" Eva shouted at her sister.

"Why should I?" Elena shouted too.

"Lena, think! Inside with Stefan are Katherine and Danielle. Do you wanna die?" Eva asked her sister more calmly.

"I… I…" Elena said because she was now thinking clearly and more calm. "You are right." She finally said bowing her head.

"It's okay." Eva said hugging her sister when Damon appeared and they got inside the car and left the tomb.


	11. By The Light Of The Moon

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy, Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! You always have been here to support me in everything and anything I do. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**Vanessa: The same goes for you girl. Always have been here to give your support and opinions in everything I do. So thank you. **

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea which blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know. Yes, they are starting to share blood to create a bond between them and basically for something that I will use it for the 4****th**** season. Here is the next chapter.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it!**

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it. Here is the new chapter.**

**Echoing Dream: I'm glad you liked it. Now where is the problem having Damon or Eva say "Babe"? **

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: Danielle has straight her and Katherine has curly hair. Eva has curly hair while Elena has straight hair.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**Note: Which Original do you want to be interested in Eva like they were interested on the others doppelgangers Danielle and Thora? Vote on Klaus, Elijah and Kol? **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter XI**

**By The Light of The Moon**

Tyler was on his father's office, in the Lockwood Mansion and he was re-watching the video of Mason's transformation while he was preparing everything for the full moon that was in that night. He took out his phone and called Mason, but got no answer just like the other times. He decided to leave a message.

"Mason, it's Tyler again. Look, your cell's voice mail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow and… I found your recording and I'm freaking out over here. So, just call me back, please." Tyler said leaving another message.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At Mason's apartment, a woman walked into the room and listen Tyler as he left a message on his uncle's home phone's answering machine.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was in her bedroom with Bonnie talking while they waited for Eva to come because she hadn't slept in her room the night before. Elena was looking at the moonstone.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked Bonnie with curiosity.

"Right now, it's what is binding the _Sun and the Moon Curse_. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie explained to her friend.

"And according to Katherine and Danielle, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena stated to her.

"If he finds out." Bonnie said to her friend.

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine and Danielle. We've got to get him out." Elena pleaded to her friend.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this. Just like Damon." Bonnie said to Elena.

"Don't listen to them. They think that they are protecting me and Eva, but they are so wrong." Elena stated to Bonnie.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you and Eva get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie said to her friend taking Stefan's side and Damon's too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked them when he arrived.

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie said and took the moonstone from Elena's hands. Then she put the stone on her bag and looked at Jeremy. "I need a coffee." She said getting up and left the siblings alone looking at each other.

"What?" Elena asked to her brother.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asked her.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena explained to her brother.

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay? And make our sister do the same is okay? Case you forgot… if you die, I will lose the last family I have." Jeremy said shaking his head and left. Elena waited a minute and took the moonstone from Bonnie's bag. She quietly hurried down the stairs with her car keys in her hands.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her suspecting that Elena was up to something.

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena said after a little of hesitation.

"You're lying." Bonnie stated already knowing her friend.

"No, I'm not." Elena said shaking her head.

"Really? Tell your face." Bonnie said smirking already knowing that she was laying.

"Are you serious?" Elena asked not believing that Bonnie caught her on the lie when her brother joined them.

"She took the moonstone." Jeremy stated to Bonnie.

"How did you...?" Elena asked completely surprised.

"We tested you, and you failed." Bonnie said to her friend.

"Klaus killed Danielle and Katherine's entire family just because they crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena said and Bonnie let her leave while Elena looked confused as she walked down the stairs and opened the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevented her. She was trapped in her own house and then she turned around to look at them. "What did you do?" Elena asked to Bonnie.

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie said and looked at Jeremy while he was smiling. Elena continued to try to break the barrier, to no avail.

"And Eva is coming with Damon, I think." Jeremy informed them.

"And she is going to be trapped like me?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"No. She can go out." Bonnie stated and looked at Elena's shocked face.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon went to the tomb to talk with his brother while Eva was waiting on the car. The younger Salvatore was standing at the tomb's entrance.

"You trapped her in the house?" Stefan asked Damon surprised.

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along. Eva is with me in this. I brought you this." Damon said giving him a bag. "The care package: candles, lanterns and lunch." He said showing him a bottle of blood.

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with them." Stefan said pointing to the girls.

"Yeah..." Damon agreed looking at Katherine and Danielle, who were standing not too far away.

"You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine stated to them.

"And includes everyone you care about." Danielle continued to tell them.

"I've been dead before. I got over it." Damon said and looked at his brother. "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out." He promised to his brother.

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Eva and Elena are safe." Stefan said and Damon looked at the Pierce sisters before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was waiting for Damon on the Camaro while he went to see his brother. When he got inside the car, Damon went to explain to her what he had done with Bonnie.

"I asked Bonnie to trap Elena inside the house." Damon said to her hoping she would understand.

"Trapped? Good job." Eva said smiling.

"Are you not mad at me?" Damon asked her surprised.

"No. You made the right call. She is trying to sacrifice herself forgetting that I'm in the same boat as her, and if we die, we will leave Jeremy alone and all our friends including the men we love." Eva said looking at Damon smiling.

"But you can go out anytime you want." Damon said to her smirking.

"My sister is going to kill you." Eva said to him smirking.

"I know." Damon smirked too and laced his fingers with Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Heading out?" Carol asked to her son.

"Yeah, lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late." He said to Carol when someone knocked on the door and then Tyler opened the door. It was the same woman who was on Mason's apartment.

"Hi." The woman said to Tyler.

"Hi." Tyler said to her not really knowing her.

"Sorry. Rude of me. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida and you must be Tyler." Jules said to Tyler.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Tyler said shaking his hand with Jules.

"So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason." Jules explained to him and Carol.

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Carol explained to Jules because her brother in law left town.

"See... that's the thing... he's not." Jules stated to them and Tyler and his mother looked at each other in shock.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So now I'm playing historical society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town Virginia." Jenna explained to Alaric while they were sitting on a table talking at the Grill.

"Well that sounds..." Alaric tried to find the words.

"Lame, yeah, but Carol Lockwood played the _dead husband _card, said she was too busy to deal. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives, so there you have it." Jenna explained to him and kissed him before leaving when Tyler arrived and joined Caroline in one table while Alaric looked at them.

"Hey." Tyler said to Caroline.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Caroline asked Tyler after seeing his face.

"This girl that Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out at this moment and she was on the phone with your mom when I left." Tyler explained to her while Alaric was eavesdropping on their conversation. "We should get going." Tyler said to her after remember about the full moon.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded her head and got up from the table. When she passed by Alaric, she shared a look with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You should really lock your door." Damon said to Elena sarcastically when he joined her on the living room while Eva went to her room put her bag. "Come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity." Damon said smirking after seeing Elena's face.

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asked him glaring.

"Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life, especially because I can't let Eva lose you." Damon stated at her.

"What does Stefan say about this?" Elena asked him hoping that Stefan was on her side.

"We had a good laugh." Damon said smirking when Eva joined them on the living room with her song book in her hands.

"Hey, Lena." Eva said to her twin sister when she was sitting down.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena asked him while Damon sat down next to Eva on the couch she was sitting and put his arm behind her head.

"Yeah, that... I didn't tell him." Damon said to her casually.

"Why not?" Elena asked him surprised.

"Well _A_: he can't do anything about it; and _B_: ... what I just said." Damon said to her smirking and made Eva laugh while Jeremy entered into the living room and sat down beside Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon asked to the boy.

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy said to the older Salvatore.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena patrol." Damon said to Jeremy while Eva was shaking her head with the boys analogies.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon said feigning relief and Eva elbowed him on his ribs.

"Damon, stop saying that." Eva ordered him and Damon looked at her smiling.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asked them surprised.

"Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." Damon said while his phone rang and he got up to answer it. It was Alaric calling him with some news. "What?" Damon said into the phone and went to the hall to talk.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"_Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person."_ Alaric explained to Damon.

"What? Why?" Damon asked him surprised.

"_Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason and Carol reported him missing."_ He continued to explain.

"What girl?" Damon asked nervous.

"_I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy."_ Alaric said to Damon.

"That's not good. Where are you?" Damon stated to his friend.

"_I'm at the Grill."_ Alaric said to Damon before hanging up.

"I'm on my way." Damon said hanging up the phone and went to the living room to join Jeremy and the Gilbert twins. "Change of plans. You babysit." Damon said pointing to the younger Gilbert and then looked at Eva. "Wanna come with me, babe?" He asked her smiling while Jeremy laid down on the couch, resting his head on Elena's lap. "Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't." Damon said smirking and Elena threw him a cushion while Jeremy and Eva laughed. Then Elena pushed her brother off her and he rolled onto the floor.

"Sorry, babe. I'm gonna stay here. Call me if you need me." Eva said smiling at him while Damon smiled and kissed her head before leaving the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's whole thing?" Caroline asked Tyler while she parked her car in the woods while Tyler got out and opened the trunk of her car to get his stuff.

"Maybe. This girl just seemed to think he would have called." Tyler explained to her.

"I'm sure he's okay." Caroline said trying to reassure her friend while they were walking through the woods until they reached the cellar.

"Yeah, anyway... let's do this." Tyler said to her and they started to descend the stairs of the cellar to prepare everything for the night. When they got inside Tyler took the chains of the bag and started to prepare everything.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So you'll call me as soon as you hear anything?" Jules asked Carol while they were talking on the Lockwood Mansion.

"Of course." Carol said nodding her head.

"Oh, I didn't get to say goodbye to your son." Jules said remembering about Tyler.

"I'm afraid he's at the Grill with his friends. I'll let him know." Carol said to the blond woman. "Jules... let's hope for the best." Carol said to her about the disappearance of her brother in law and Carol closed the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, I'm here. No one knows where Mason is. He's missing. You were right, Mason was lying, there's another werewolf... his nephew." Jules said into her phone after she stopped her car in front at the gates of the Lockwood Mansion.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jules decided look for Tyler around the town and in the Grill. When she arrived at the Grill, she intercepted Matt.

"Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?" She asked him while Alaric and Damon were looking at her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon said whispering to Alaric.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked Damon.

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon said to him like it was obvious.

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Alaric asked Damon.

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Rick, but we should definitely find out if she is." Damon said taking out the wolfsbane from his pocket.

"What is that?" Alaric asked him with a curious voice.

"Wolfsbane." Damon stated to Alaric and they started to plan how they would verify if the woman was a wolf or not and of course the worry about the full moon that it was that night.

"Are you sure?" Alaric asked Damon after their plan was organized which Damon nodded his head.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Tell me you brought the instruction manual." Caroline stated watching Tyler preparing the chains for the full moon.

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." Tyler used the same tone to her like Caroline used with him.

"Yes. Not an easy herb to find. This is it." Caroline said to him while giving him the herb and when he touched it, the wolfsbane burned his skin making him yelp and drawn his breath.

"I have a water bottle in my bag; we can mix it in there." Tyler said to her passing the bottle to her and then she mixed the herb on the water.

"The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds." Tyler explained to his friend.

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline asked him worried.

"I have no idea." Tyler told her a little worried too.

"Hey Tyler, how are you doing?" Caroline asked him hoping he was alright with everything that was going on with his life.

"Still human." Tyler told her sarcastically while took off his shirt and turned away.

"Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?" Caroline asked him surprised to see him undressing.

"It's elastic." Tyler stated. "What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants." He explained and Caroline blushed while she looked away.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hi." Bonnie greeted Luka when he opened the door and then showed him his necklace that she had on her hands.

"I don't know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel, or that you almost killed me." Luka said to her while he took it his tags back.

"Luka, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that I..." Bonnie tried to explain why she took the tags from him.

"I forgive you." Luka told her smiling and gestured for her to enter the house. Then both sat down on the couch which Bonnie saw all kind of books around the coffee table.

"Wow. So much stuff. What is that? Is this a Grimoire?" Bonnie asked him with a smile.

"They're all Grimoire." Luka told her pointing around the table.

"How did you get all these?" Bonnie asked with curiosity.

"Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in Grimoire, but over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad is obsessed with finding them, and making sure that our family's heritage stays intact." Luka explained to her.

"This can't all be your family's." Bonnie said surprised.

"Well the way he sees it, all witches are family. We're all bound together by a code of loyalty to help each other." Luka said in a way that could explain everything.

"So that's why you've been so nice to me." Bonnie concluded.

"That's one reason." Luka said smiling.

"Listen... do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell?" Bonnie asked him.

"That depends, because spells are unique and very specific; but I'm sure that we can figure it out." Luka explained to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking." Alaric said using his drunken voice when he joined beside Jules.

"No, one is my limit." Jules said laughing lightly.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town." Alaric said continuing using his drunken voice.

"Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?" Jules asked him with a curious tone on her voice.

"Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night." Alaric stated to her when Damon joined them.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" Damon asked Jules when he sat down on the stool on the other side of Jules.

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric said with the same tone of drunkenness.

"Perfect. Well... Do it elsewhere." Damon said to him while Alaric looked at them and the raven haired vampire turned to Jules. "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from." Damon explained to her while Alaric put the wolfsbane on her glass.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Alaric said to them giving the glass to the blond woman.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked sarcastically to Alaric.

"Thank you for the drink." Jules thanked Alaric and he raised his glass before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was on her room preparing another overnight bag to sleep at the Boarding House, once again, when the inspiration for a song came to her. The song was about her feelings and everything she was feeling for Damon.

_You look into my eyes_

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything_

_Cause this love's got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break the spell_

_I can't even try_

_I'm in over my head_

_You got under my skin_

_I got no strength at all_

_In the state that I'm in_

_And my knees are weak_

_And my mouth can't speak_

_Fell too far this time_

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

_(Too lost in you) _

_Ooh  
Well you whispered to me_

_And I shiver inside_

_You undo me and move me_

_In ways undefined_

_And you're all I see_

_And you're all I need_

_Help me baby (help me baby)_

_Help me baby (help me now)_

'_Cause I'm slipping away_

_Like the sand to the tide_

_Flowing into your arms_

_Falling into your eyes_

_If you get too near_

_I might disappear_

_I might lose my mind_

_Oooh  
_  
_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you _

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think _

_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _

_I'm too lost in you_

_(Too lost in you)_

_I'm going crazy in love for you baby_

_(I can't eat and I can't sleep)_

_I'm going down like a stone in the sea_

_Yeah, no one can rescue me_

_(No one can rescue me)_

_Ooh ooooh_

_Oooh, my baby_

_Oooh, baby, baby, baby_

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

_Lost in everything about you _

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you (too lost in you)_

_Oooh_

_I'm lost in you_

_I'm lost in you_

_I'm lost in everything about you _

_So deep (so deep), I can't sleep (no, no, no)_

_I can't think_

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

_(Too lost in you)_

After finishing the song, Eva smiled because she saw that song showed what she really felt for Damon. She was really crazy in love with him. Eva decided to name this new song has _Too Lost in You _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Sugababes, I'm only using for my OC**). She wanted to sing that to Damon. Show him that she really wanted to be with him forever even if she needed to become a vampire to with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So we're fasting now? We're so pious. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan, but in reality, it's so much, much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating." Katherine said to Stefan while she was watching him.

"The pleasure I'll get from watching you and your sister suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel." He said to her while he got up.

"It's stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days. You want to help me get out of it? Come on, Stefan. Don't be such a grump." Katherine said taking off her dress while Danielle watched her sister trying to seduce Stefan.

"Kat, I'm here, sister. I don't wanna see you have sex with Stefan." Danielle said smirking at her sister.

"We're here together. May as well make the best out of it." Katherine said once again and looked at her sister smirking. Katherine was in just her black bra and her underwear while strutted around. "You really think Damon is gonna rush to get you out? He's got what he wants: Eva." Katherine finished smirking.

"And Elena's friendship." Danielle supplied smirking too.

"Stop." Stefan shouted at them.

"Given what's most certainly going out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know." Katherine said and kissed him while Stefan kissed her passionately. Then she took it off his shirt while he pushed her against the wall and kissed her body and then they went to the bench and continued to kiss. All of sudden Stefan woke up with a gasp and looked at Katherine.

"Stay out of my head." Stefan stated to her.

"Maybe I can do eternity in here after all." Katherine said smirking at him and then looked at her sister that it was at the front of the tomb.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked her aunt when she saw that she was looking for something on the closet. ´

"Perfect timing." Jenna said giving her a box.

"What is this stuff?" Elena asked looking inside the box.

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jenna said sarcastically while she closed the door. When Jenna had the closet door closed Elena became startled when she saw that Elijah was on the other side with him looking down at her.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." Elijah said presenting himself.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna explained to Elena while the original vampire got close to Elena.

"It's a pleasure." He said to her while they shook hands and he noticed that Elena was really nervous.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna suggested to Elijah.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah suggested too.

"Also a good plan." Jenna said to him smiling.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena..." Elijah said looking at the young girl. "I hope to see you again sometime soon." He said before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After, Elijah had left the house; Elena rushed upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom to see if he was alright and then if her sister was alright too. She knocked on the door but Elijah caught her wrist but Elijah hided himself when Jeremy opened his bedroom door.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked his sister.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." Elena said to her brother hoping that he would go help Jenna.

"Okay." Jeremy agreed and went downstairs to help his aunt while Elijah looked at Elena and then looked around for Eva.

"A wise choice." He said to her.

"What do you want?" Elena asked him nervously.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat and bring your sister too." Elijah said to her.

"Okay. I will call my sister." Elena said to Elijah and she went to knock on her sister's bedroom door.

"I will be waiting." Elijah said to Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was writing another song. The inspiration was coming again. Since she and Damon got together, she started to write more and more songs. This one was about her getting some space to organize her thoughts and feelings about him and the song could be about the time she asked him to give her because right now everything was worth after everything they went through to be together.

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Ooh, ohh, yeah, yeah_

_I wanna thank you_

_For giving me, time to breathe_

_Like a rock you waited so patiently_

_While I got it together, oh_

_While I figured it out_

_I only looked but I never touched_

_'Cause in my heart was a picture of us_

_Holding hands, making plans_

_And it's lucky for me you understand_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me_

_What I want is what you got_

_And what you got, is what I want_

_There was a time I was blind, I was so confused_

_Run away just to hide it all from you_

_But baby, you knew me better than I knew myself_

_They say if you love something let it go_

_If it comes back it's yours_

_That's how you know_

_It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure_

_And you're ready and willin'_

_To give me more than_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_And I'm thanking you for giving it to me_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_And I'm thanking you for being there for me_

_Oh baby, oh darling_

_Thank you, thank you_

_A girl needs_

_Somebody sensitive but tough_

_Somebody there when the going gets rough_

_Every night he'll be giving his love_

_(He'll be giving his love)_

_To just one girl (to one girl, oh)_

_Somebody cool but real tender too_

_Somebody, baby, just like you_

_Can keep me hanging around_

_With the one who always knew_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_Ohh oh, I'm thanking you for being there for me_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms is what I need, ohh_

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_Always what I need, always what I want_

_What I need, what I want, and you've got, yeah, yeah_

_Oh baby, I thank you, cause you know_

_What you got, is what I need_

_What you want, ha, ha, ha, what I want_

_Ooh, ohh yeah_

_Oh baby, oh darling_

_I thank you, thank you_

_For giving me what I need_

_And for what I want_

_Ohh...oh yeah, yeah_

_(Ooh, oh oh)_

_I turn around there, whenever you're not there_

After finished this song and seeing that it was perfect, Eva decided to name this new song has _What a Girl Wants _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Christina Aguilera, I'm using for my OC**). She was preparing to start to write another one when there was a knock on her door. It was Elena and she was nervous.

"Hey, Lena. What's up?" Eva asked her sister.

"I need you to come to my room." Elena said nervously.

"Okay. Let's go." Eva said getting up from her bed and following her sister to her room and when she got inside, she was surprised. "Elijah."

"Hello, Eva. It's time for the three of us to talk." Elijah said to the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"There's a B&amp;B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake." Damon said to Jules while they were still at the bar in the Grill.

"No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story but I'm looking for my friend." Jules explained to Damon.

"Who?" Damon asked feigning curiosity.

"Mason Lockwood." Jules told him.

"I know Mason!" Damon feigned surprise.

"You do?" Jules asked equally surprised.

"Yeah. He's a great guy." Damon said sarcastically.

"He's missing." Jules informed Damon.

"What do you mean? Like… I mean, missing, missing?" Damon asked feigning worry once again.

"How do you know Mason?" Jules asked him already suspecting something.

"Friends of friends." Damon said to her while he looked at Alaric seeing that she didn't drink her drink.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler and Caroline were still at the old Lockwood cellar. He was shirtless, and he had chains wrapped around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked her with a worried voice.

"Almost 8. What time does the moon crest or whatever?" Caroline asked him.

"Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex." Tyler explained to his friend.

"Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?" Caroline asked him worried too.

"A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less." Tyler told her while he tried to sit down next to her but the chains stopped him. Then he took the bottle with the wolfsbane.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free." Tyler explained to her before he drank a few swallows but he began to choke and then started to gag while vomited on the ground. He then fell on his knees while he coughed.

"Tyler…" Caroline said after approaching him while touched his back.

"No." Tyler pushed Caroline away.

"Shhh…" Caroline tried to confort Tyler.

"Don't! Don't!" Tyler said pushing Caroline away once again while they looked at each other. "I'm sorry." He said while Caroline touched his face.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." Elijah explained to Elena and Eva, while they were on Elena's room.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me and my sister?" Elena asked Elijah with curiosity.

"Because I didn't want you and your sister to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgängers exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you and your sister to him and I can't have that." Elijah explained to them.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked again to Elijah.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." Elijah simply said to the girls.

"So, what is your goal?" Eva finally asked him.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah said to them.

"Like you?" Eva asked him.

"Not anymore." Elijah said shaking his head.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me and my sister to draw him out." Elena said already seeing his plan.

"Well, to do that I need you and your sister to stay put and stop trying to get yourselves killed." Elijah stated to her.

"Tell her that. She took me with her. I didn't know her plan." Eva said to him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked him.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Elijah stated to her.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked him.

"Lena! Stop!" Eva tried to stop her sister.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." Elijah explained deal to them.

"And then what?" Elena asked him.

"You kill us, right?" Eva asked him sarcastically.

"Then I kill him." Elijah said looking at Eva because he didn't like what she had suggested.

"Just like that?" Elena asked still not believing his plan.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." Elijah said to Elena.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Eva asked him with some indecision voice.

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." Elijah explained to the girls.

"You know witches." Elena stated to him.

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?" He asked looking at the girls.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." Elena said to him.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah asked her with amused voice and Eva rolled her eyes at Elena because she already knew Elena's demand.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private." Luka said to Bonnie while he was looking at a Grimoire and she was lighting some candles. They were on a roof.

"If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane." Bonnie said laughing.

"Are we? So what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding?" Luka asked her with a smile while Bonnie took it the moonstone and showed him. "Oh, wow, a shining white rock. This is fascinating." Luka said while taking the stone from her.

"Hey! I know it doesn't look like much…" Bonnie said smiling at him.

"What's it spelled with?" Luka asked her but Bonnie didn't say anything. "Really? Help a girl out, she still keeps secrets." He said jokingly.

"Sorry..." Bonnie tried to apologize to him.

"I'm just teasing you." Luka said laughing and put the stone on her hand while he held it. They closed their eyes and casted a spell. The stone rose up and exploded in a shower of sparks. They both smiled and laughed in wonder as sparks rain down around them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey. Tyler. Tyler." Caroline said trying to confort Tyler while he was in pain and he tried to remove the chain.

"I'm burning up. It burns!" Tyler said crying.

"I know. Just breathe through this, okay?" Caroline advised Tyler.

"I'm trying. You should go. You should leave." Tyler said to her.

"Not yet." Caroline said to him when he screamed in pain.

"It hurts. It hurts." He said while his bones were breaking and Caroline screamed seeing Tyler cry because of the pain.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You know, listen, I'm really tight with the Sheriff Forbes. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…" Damon said to Jules at the bar.

"Tyler?" Jules asked him surprised.

"Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief." He said to her trying to show he was worried. "You haven't touched your drink." Damon said to her looking at her drink.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going." Jules said to Damon.

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink." Damon suggested her with a hopeful look.

"It'll help me sleep." Jules said to him.

"To sleep." Damon said grabbing his glass.

"You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?" Jules said after sniffing the drink and setting on the bar.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked with attitude.

"He's my friend." Jules stated to him.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." Damon said to her smirking.

"And why not?" Jules asked him.

"You should leave town." Damon said with a menacing look.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?" Jules said to him in the same tone.

"Damon, how about that second round?" Alaric asked Damon when he joined them.

"I think we're done, Ric." Damon said to Alaric and then looked at Jules. "You think I'm afraid of you?" He said with the same tone he used before.

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me." Jules said to Damon and into his eyes. "You've been marked." She said before leaving and both men looked at each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I want to help but I don't know what to do." Caroline commented to Tyler while he was on the floor.

"There's nothing you can do." Tyler told her while he got up and all of the sudden he screamed because his bones and his spine were breaking. "Get out!" Tyler shouted at her in pain.

"No!" Caroline cried seeing him in suffering.

"Get out! I don't want to hurt you." Tyler shouted at her.

"No! No." Caroline stated to him and got closer while she embraced him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Where is she?" Damon said when they left the Grill.

"Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid." Alaric suggested to Damon.

"So what? Just let her get away? _You've been marked_, what the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Damon, look up! Just look up." Alaric told him and Damon looked at the sky. It was full moon tonight. "If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. Just one little bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning." Alaric suggested to Damon.

"Yeah." Damon said nodding and left to pick up Eva to spend the night with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After Damon left the Grill, he went to the Gilbert House to pick up Eva and for them to spend the night together again. He loved to have Eva and her stuff around his bedroom in the Boarding House. They were on the car and Damon was telling Eva what had happened on the Grill, with Mason's friend. And Eva told him about Elijah getting inside her house and the deal Elena made with him. Damon gotten furious but Eva could calm him because he knew she didn't make any deal with the original vampire.

"She said that you were marked?" Eva asked with a surprised voice.

"Yep. Don't worry. She doesn't know where I live." Damon told her grabbing her hand.

"If she can smell your scent and follow to the Boarding House?" Eva asked him with a worried voice.

"Don't worry. I will protect you." Damon assured Eva.

"And who will protect you?" Eva asked him with the same tone.

"Don't worry about me. I will be okay." Damon assured her once again when they were arriving at the Salvatore Boarding House driveway.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was still on the floor, lying quietly with his eyes closed and Caroline was still holding him.

"It's okay. You'll fight through it, okay?" Caroline said to Tyler quietly trying to reassure him when his limbs spasm and more bones broke. He screamed in pain once again and Caroline tried to soothe him.

"Leave!" Tyler shouted to her.

"No." Caroline stated once again.

"Just go, please!" Tyler continued to plead with her.

"No, not yet." Caroline stated once again.

"Just go!" Tyler yelled at her in pain.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Caroline assured Tyler once again when all of the sudden he screamed because his bones continued to break. His eyes were yellow and his fangs were out. Caroline scared, she left him alone. He got up and looked everywhere around him. When she closed the gate, Tyler rushed over to her while he removed his chains because he couldn't reach her. Caroline left as she sobbed for leaving him. Tyler screamed in pain while Caroline was still behind the door and she was crying. After a while, Tyler's transformation was over, he had become a werewolf for the first time. Caroline got up when she didn't heard anything, but suddenly Tyler tried to break the door. Afraid, she left the cellar and used her vampire speed into the woods, still crying.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon said when he entered the library of his house with Eva. Rose was there.

"You don't answer your phone." Rose stated to him.

"What do you want?" Damon asked her not wanting to talk with her but spend the night with his girl in his bed.

"I wanted to apologize." Rose said to Damon.

"To me, you don't need to apologize, Rose. My sister had a crazy plan and didn't nothing because she would know that I would be against that." Eva said to Rose.

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go." Damon said smirking at her.

"I'm sorry about Eva and Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that Elena had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go." Rose said admitting to Damon.

"I told to call him, remember? My sister has a death wish not me." Eva said to Rose.

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." Damon stated to her.

"Well, then…" Rose said when they heard something. Damon made a signal to Eva to stay put while he and Rose went into the living room to investigate. The window shattered as a wolf lunges into the living room. Damon using his vampire speed grabbed a sword hanging on the wall and swigged it out. Then Rose pushed Damon out of the way while the wolf jumped on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, and chomped on her shoulder. Damon stabbed the wolf with the sword, and the wolf fled the way it came. After hearing the noise Eva came running into the living room and she saw Rose on the floor with a bite on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Eva asked them joining them on the floor.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked her while tried to help her too.

"It hurts." Rose said whimpering with pains.

"It's healing." Damon said to her while he and Eva watched the bite heal.

"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought…" Rose said when she began to cry.

"You're gonna be okay." Damon said embracing her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You were successful?" Jonas asked his son when he arrived at his house.

"Of course I was. She fell for the whole… show and didn't suspect a thing." Luka said and placed the moonstone on the desk.

"Thank you, Luka." Jonas said taking it the moonstone.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep." Luka said to his father and went to his room.

"Wait. There's one more thing Elijah needs us to do before we lose the full moon." The older man said to his son.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Katherine asked Stefan from her side of the wall where she was beside her sister.

"We could talk about how you and your sister regret all you've done to make my life and my brother's life miserable." Stefan said to her with hate on his voice.

"What do you want us to say, Stefan? That we are sorry for everything that we have done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years." Katherine stated to Stefan.

"I say the same thing Stefan. We are looking for ourselves for more than 500 years. We have been protecting each other since then." Danielle said to Stefan.

"Look where it has gotten you." Stefan stated to them.

"Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Stefan. Even if you don't believe it." Katherine said to him sweetly.

"Believe my sister, Stefan. We came back for that too." Danielle said to help her baby sister.

"You want me to believe you two? Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there's something inside of you that's actually worth trusting." Stefan stated to them.

"And then what? You're still gonna hate me." Katherine stated the obvious.

"Maybe and maybe I'll see that there's still hope for you after all." Stefan said to them.

"You're playing us." Danielle said seeing through Stefan.

"He is not." Katherine defended Stefan.

"Am I?" Stefan asked them.

"You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Elena?" The curly haired vampire asked Stefan.

"And Eva?" Danielle asked sarcastically.

"Let me guess: you know where he is." Stefan asked them again.

"No, I don't, but I could help you find him." Danielle said to Stefan.

"For a price I'm sure." Stefan said already knowing how the Pierce sisters worked.

"Start with Isobel, Eva and Elena's mother. She was a research expert. She found me and Danielle." Katherine said and they looked at each other.

"You're welcome." Danielle said and they heard that the door of the tomb was being opened. They looked at each other and went to the entrance. It was Elijah and the sisters looked scared seeing him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elijah." Katherine and Danielle said at the same time.

"Good evening Katerina and Danika. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah said to the sisters and then looked at Stefan. "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" Stefan asked surprised.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." Elijah explained to Stefan. "But the young Eva, she wasn't pleased with that deal I made with her sister." He finished telling Stefan while gestured for him to walk out of the tomb. "Come." Elijah said to Stefan.

"I can't." Stefan said to him knowing about the spell.

"Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted." Elijah explained to Stefan and he got out slowly. When Stefan was safely safe out, Katherine and Danielle rushed to get out, but Elijah blocked the entrance and compelled them. "As for you two, however, you should not exit the tomb until I say so. When Klaus comes, he will want to know exactly where you two are." Elijah finished compelling them and then looked at Stefan. "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I will keep mine." Elijah said and left the tomb.

"Stefan, please no. Please don't let him leave me and my sister in here." Katherine pleaded with Stefan.

"Goodbye Katherine." Stefan said to Katherine but Danielle interrupted him.

"Please, Stefan." Danielle pleaded to him.

"Goodbye Danielle." Stefan said to the other sister and left them alone in the tomb.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Still in the woods, Caroline was alone crying but decided to go once again to the Old Lockwood Cellar where Tyler was to see if he was back to being human.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked when she found him on the floor, naked.

"Caroline." He said weakly.

"Tyler." Caroline said with a sad voice and rushed over to him while she put a jacket over his shoulders. "You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay." She said smiling trying to give him strength.

"No, I'm not." Tyler told her crying while Caroline embraced him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Gilbert House, Elena was in her bedroom taking care of some clothes, when she looked out her window and saw Stefan's reflection. She turned around and saw Stefan standing in the doorway.

"Elena? Hey." Stefan said to her and Elena ran towards and hugged him.

"Hey!" She said after kissing him and he laid her on the bed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was sitting on the couch drinking and reading a book while Eva had her feet on his legs and was writing another song when Rose joined them.

"I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up." Damon said to Rose.

"So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you." Rose concluded after he had told her his conversation with her.

"Exactly." Eva agreed with Rose. "Damon, you need to be more careful when you decide to talk with a werewolf on the full moon." Eva said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me." Damon apologized to Rose.

"All's well that ends well." Rose commented to them.

"You're all healed?" Damon asked her with a worried face.

"Yeah. Seems that way." Rose said nodding her head.

"Rose… I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away." Damon said to her.

"Lucky me." Rose said while Damon touched her arm and then put his hands on Eva's legs. "I'm gonna stay and help you." Rose said to them because she saw they wanted to be alone and she wanted to get some rest.

"Help me do what?" Damon asked her not understanding.

"Save the girls, protect the girls, all things about the girls." Rose said to them.

"Thank you, Rose." Eva thanked Rose.

"Really? Why?" Damon asked surprised.

"Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get." Rose explained to him.

"Thanks." Damon thanked her and she got up to leave the couple alone. "Finally we are alone." He said and used his vampire speed to put Eva on his lap. Eva laughed at his eagerness and kissed him.

"You are always thinking about sex." Eva said laughing.

"With you, always. Because you are mine forever." Damon said to her looking into her brown eyes.

"Forever." Eva stated to him when Rose came back to the living room with some pains.

"Guys, the bite didn't heal." Rose said and showed them her shoulder. Damon went to her and saw her shoulder. There were open sores and blisters where she was bitten, and the veins and arteries in the area look blackened and diseased. Damon looked at Eva, and then they look at Rose, who was looking at them.


	12. The Descent

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy, Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! You always have been here to support me in everything and anything I do. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**Vanessa: The same goes for you girl. Always have been here to give your support and opinions in everything I do. So thank you. **

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea which blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know. Yes, they are starting to share blood to create a bond between them and basically for something that I will use it for the 4****th**** season. Here is the next chapter.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it!**

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it. Here is the new chapter.**

**Echoing Dream: I'm glad you liked it. Now where is the problem having Damon or Eva say "Babe"? **

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: Danielle has straight her and Katherine has curly hair. Eva has curly hair while Elena has straight hair.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**Note: Which Original do you want to be interested in Eva like they were interested on the others doppelgangers Danielle and Thora? Vote on Klaus, Elijah and Kol? **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter XII **

**The Descendent**

It was already the next day when Jules woke up in the middle of the woods. She was naked and had blood on her lips. When she got up, walked around, she found mutilated bodies. She dressed up with some of the camper's clothes and putted the limbs together so she could make a fire. She was already starting the fire when a policeman arrived. He got out of his car and came towards her. She saw that and pretended to be crying.

"Good morning. Is everything alright here?" The policeman asked Jules.

"It was an animal. A wolf. It came at us in the night." Jules said faking a cry.

"Are you okay?" The policeman asked Jules worried.

"Yes. But my friends... They're all dead." Jules continued faking.

"I'm calling it in." The policeman said and went towards his car but Jules hit him with a wooden stick several times ending killing him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called him when she went to his room but then she felt something and knew it was him. "You're standing right behind me, aren't you?" Elena asked him.

"Yep." Stefan said and she turned around to kiss him. "Good morning." Stefan said smiling at her.

"I don't want us to be apart anymore. Ever." Elena stated to him.

"Me neither, but…" Stefan agreed with Elena.

"Don't ruin the moment." Elena said interrupting him and they kissed again but then he stopped. "You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" Elena stated more than she asked him.

"I'm totally ruining the moment." Stefan said to her but then tried to explain to her what he was thinking. "Look, I can't just pretend like everything is okay."

"Danielle and Katherine are locked away in the tomb." Elena stated to Stefan.

"I know but we still have this pressing little issue of you and Eva being Klaus' humans sacrifice." Stefan said while she opened one of Stefan's drawer, took the vial of vervain and opened it.

"Yes but Elijah promised to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we play by his rules." Elena stated to Stefan.

"Right. As long as you and your sister play by his rules." Stefan said to her.

"Please don't go after Isobel." Elena said putting the vervain in a glass and then turned to defend her sister. "My sister didn't made the deal, I did." She said to him.

"Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that's all." Stefan explained to his girlfriend while she poured the water in the glass with the vervain in it.

"Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah." Elena said and the she drank the vervain.

"Right, you made a deal with him. I didn't make one. You should keep your deal." He said to her with sarcasm on his voice.

"Stefan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Elena stated to Stefan.

"When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?" Stefan asked him girlfriend.

"Vervain. I made it light but are you sure? Just because Katherine and Danielle built up a tolerance…" Elena said showing him the glass.

"Yes, bottoms up." Stefan said and took the glass from her hand and drank but then he coughed.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked him worried.

"Yeah." Stefan said nodding.

"How can Elijah compel another vampire?" Elena wondered that detail.

"He's an original. I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel. Maybe we should ask her." Stefan said to her while kissed her and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was finishing getting ready for the day while Damon came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They had been talking that night after leaving Rose on her room to get some rest, Eva had asked Damon that if that came to the ritual and she end up dying, she asked him to give her his blood for her to come back as a vampire. Eva explained to him that when the time was right, she wanted to be turned into a vampire to be with him for all the eternity. But this thing with Klaus, needed to be done sooner. She would be human until the moment Klaus would drink her blood to kill her than she would come back as a vampire. That was her and Damon's plan. Damon accepted her plan with a smile. Finally he was going to have his girl forever and he wouldn't go jeopardize that.

"Are you sure that you want start to have some tolerance to vervain?" Eva asked him when she turned around on his arms.

"Yeah, I need to have that tolerance because if I am attacked protecting you, I can fight the vervain." Damon explained to her.

"Okay. If you are sure." Eva said giving the glass of bourbon with vervain laced in the drink.

"Thank you." Damon said drinking and then coughed because it was burning him.

"Welcome." Eva said smiling and then kissed him which Damon kissed her back more passionately. When they stopped to breathe Eva remembered about Rose. "Let's see if Rose is better." She said and Damon nodded.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I was born in 1450 and that makes me 560 years old." Rose said to them with a weak voice when Damon and Eva joined her in the library.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine…" Damon said jokingly while Eva prepared a glass of blood to give to Rose.

"So I can die. I've lived long enough." Rose said to them already prepared to die.

"You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery." Damon said sarcastically and accepted the glass of blood from Eva, which she had poured for Rose. "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." He said to her while gave a kiss to Eva.

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." Rose said to him sarcastically too.

"Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up." He said to her giving her the glass of blood. "Blood heals." Damon said to her.

"Yeah, it does feel like it's working." Rose said to him.

"Let's have a look, come on. Let me see." Damon asked her and Eva went to help him with Rose's robe. When they saw the wounds, it had gotten much worse.

"How is it?" Rose asked them.

"Definitely better. Right, Elena?" Damon asked Elena when he had felt her presence in the room. When she saw Rose's wounds, Elena was shocked.

"Um, it's not bad." Elena said shocked not knowing what to say when Rose looked at her.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked Elena while he watched Eva prepare another glass of blood for Rose.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah." Elena said to Damon.

"The deal that you made and you involved me, even when I didn't want to be part of that." Eva said whispering for her sister didn't hear but the two vampires on the room heard.

"No, can do. I'm with Stefan and your sister on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while… and don't forget that your sister was against that deal." Damon told her because he wanted to find Jules to help Rose.

"It's not necessary." Rose said to Damon.

"I will stay, Damon." Eva said to her boyfriend.

"It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist." Damon said to Rose and then turned to Eva. "Eva, are you gonna stay?" Damon asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I will stay. Don't worry." Eva said and went with Damon to the door while Elena stayed in the library for a second, and then followed Damon and Eva out the room.

"Damon. Is she gonna die?" Elena asked Damon.

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." Damon explained to her.

"Like poison?" Elena continued to ask him.

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field." Damon said to her and prepared to leave after saying goodbye to Eva.

"I'm sorry." Elena said to him because she knew that Damon cared about Rose.

"Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." Damon said to her trying to hide the hurt and worry.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After they were left alone, Damon and Eva were saying goodbye and he told her his plan to help Rose. Eva hugged him and they both kissed each other.

"Be careful, please." Eva said to him with a worried voice.

"I'm always careful and be careful you too. Rose can go crazy. We don't know anything about this werewolf bite, okay?" Damon said with a worried voice.

"I will. I love you." Eva said kissing him.

"I love you too." Damon told her and kissed her again. Eva watched him get inside his car and leave the Salvatore Boarding House and then went back inside where her sister was waiting for her on the parlor.

"Everything is alright?" Elena asked her sister seeing Eva's sad look.

"Yes. I'm only worried about Damon. He cares about Rose, he considers her like a little sister he never had." Eva explained to her sister and both of them went to stay with the red haired vampire.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked her sister hoping that if Rose died Damon didn't become the man he was before coming to the town.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked Tyler when joined him after supervising the preparations for the Booster Club Barbecue.

"I'm okay. I'm sore, every muscle aches." Tyler told her.

"You did it. You know, you… your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. It'll get easier. You'll get better at it, you'll learn to control it and it won't hurt so much." The blond vampire said smiling at her friend while tried to support him.

"Well, we don't know any of that for sure." Tyler said to her still worried.

"No but small victories, Tyler. Last night was a victory. You know, let's take it." The blond vampire said to him smiling once again.

"Look, I really want to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." Tyler thanked her for all the support she gave him and Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, anyway, uh… next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, um…" Caroline tried to find the words to explain to him what had happened.

"What?" Tyler asked her with a curious look.

"Never mind, it's…" Caroline said to him not knowing what to say.

"Wait, no, wait. What is it?" Tyler asked her grabbing Caroline's arm.

"Well, it is not a big thing, it is just that one bite and it is… you know, curtains for me and the others." Caroline tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked her not understanding what she was trying to say to him.

"The legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire." Caroline finally said to him.

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked surprised that she knew that.

"I… I think I read it somewhere…" She said trying not to implicate the Salvatore brothers and the others, when Matt joined them.

"Caroline, you got a second?" Matt asked Caroline.

"Hey, Matt." Tyler said to his friend.

"Yeah, sure." Caroline said to Matt smiling.

"I'll see you guys later." Tyler said and left the two of them alone.

"That was nothing, okay? There is nothing going on between Tyler and I, we were just talking…" Caroline started to explain to Matt.

"I believe you." Matt said and then sighed looking at her. "Look, Caroline, you're a lot a things but you're not a liar. You've always been straight with me, I believe you." He said to her.

"Well, good." Caroline said to him.

"And that's why I want to be straight with you because I… I think we got some wires crossed here." Matt continued to tell her.

"Oh, okay." Caroline said not fully understanding what he meant.

"And you know how tongue tied I get and I don't like this. Whatever this is that's going on between us and I… I just want to…" Matt said and kissed her.

"You can't." Caroline said to him because she didn't want to hurt him.

"Why?" Matt asked her trying to understand why she was pushing him away.

"That's just…" Caroline tried to say to him.

"But Care…" Matt tried to plead with her.

"No Matt, okay?" She stated to him and left Matt alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Sheriff Forbes, hi. I'm Mason Lockwood's friend from Florida." Jules said to the Sheriff when she joined her at the bar in the Mystic Grill.

"Jules, right?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Is there any news?" Jules asked her again.

"No one's heard from him. I've opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything I'll let you know." The Sheriff said to Jules while Alaric looked at them and decided to call the raven haired vampire to tell him about Jules.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, Damon. The wolf is at the grill." Alaric said into the phone while he continued watching Jules when she had sit on a table.

"Is that the….?" Stefan asked him when he joined Alaric at his table.

"Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message." Alaric explained to Stefan.

"So you're doing his dirty work for him now." Stefan stated not liking the way his brother was using Alaric.

"She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal." Alaric explained to Stefan.

"Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?" Stefan asked to Alaric already putting his plan into action.

"Even if I did, she isn't gonna help." Alaric stated to Stefan knowing his wife.

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus." Stefan said to Alaric looking up at him.

"So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena and Eva. I have an old number, probably out of service." Alaric said to Stefan.

"No harm in giving it to me then?" Stefan asked him with hope on his voice.

"You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Elena and Eva." Alaric stated to the younger Salvatore.

"I know that." Stefan said to the history teacher.

"Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you." Alaric said and then left him on the table.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." Rose said to the girls while they helped her getting into the bed of the guest rooms.

"Just get in bed." Elena said to Rose.

"You will feel better." Eva said to Rose hoping that Damon would find the cure.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." Rose said weakly.

"You're not gonna die." Elena stated to her.

"Damon is gonna find the cure." Eva said with an assured voice. "I'm gonna get some blood for you Rose, alright?" She asked to the vampire.

"Yes, thank you, Eva." Rose said to Eva and when she left Rose and Elena alone on the room, she turned to Elena. "Such a human thing to say." Rose said to them while Elena looked around in the guest room. She thought it was Damon's room. "You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Rose asked Elena while Eva went to the basement look for blood. "This is a guest room. Damon's room is in the west wing." Rose explained to her. "Damon wants his room to be a sanctuary for him and Eva." Rose said to her smiling. "You're lucky and your sister too, you know. No one's ever love me the way you're loved." She continued to tell her.

"I doubt that." Elena said to Rose not believing her.

"Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from the original vampire, meaning Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up some roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose asked Elena about her plans.

"I'm not giving up on anything." Elena stated to Rose.

"Here." Eva said to Rose when she arrived with a glass filled with blood.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" Rose asked Elena when Eva was sitting on a couch with her song book ready to write another song about losing a friend. Eva thought that maybe Rose could open her sister's eyes for her mistake into making the deal with Elijah.

"I call it my best option." Elena said to Rose shrugging her shoulders.

"It's your easiest option." Rose stated to her already knowing that Eva was against what her sister had done.

"That's not fair." Elena said to Rose.

"Fair? Lena, I didn't want to make a deal. You did." Eva stated to her sister glaring at her because she didn't want to die.

"Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asked to the girl that was beside her on the bed.

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't." Elena answered to Rose ignoring her sister's glare towards her.

"You really are determined to die, aren't you? And take your sister with you? At least I ran, you're not even trying." Rose said while closing her eyes. "I'm so tired." She said with her eyes closed and while Elena and Eva were leaving, Rose started to talk on her sleep. "No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses." She said and the girls stopped to see if she was alright.

"It's okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." Elena said to her patting her hand.

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun." Rose said and all of the sudden, she sat up with pains. "Girls, I need more blood." She said to them.

"Yeah, of course, here." Eva said after putting more blood on the glass and after Rose starting to drink, she threw everything up. She couldn't hold the blood.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be alright." Elena said and rushed to the bathroom and when Elena came back, Rose wasn't there anymore just like Eva. When Elena turned around, Rose attacked and pushed her hardly against the wall where her sister was with a scared look.

"It's your entire fault, Katerina. You, Katerina, you did this. Yours too, Danika. It is because of you two." Rose said to them while she had her hands on their throats.

"It's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!" Elena said with despair on her voice.

"Rose, it's me, Eva. Not Danielle." Eva said with a scared voice.

"You betrayed us!" Rose screamed at them.

"I'm not Katherine!" Elena yelled at her.

"And I'm not Danielle." Eva said with the same tone her sister used.

"Elena? Eva?" Rose said and released the girls.

"It's us, it's Elena and Eva." Elena said to Rose.

"Oh my god, Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry that I hurt you and Eva." Rose apologized to them.

"You're gonna be alright." Elena promised to her.

"Yes, we are going to find a cure. Don't worry." Eva promised Rose too.

"My mind, I'm…" Rose started to apologize again.

"It was just for a second." Elena said to her smiling.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared of me." Rose pleaded to the girls.

"I'm not. I'm not, but you need to rest." Elena said to Rose helping her.

"Exactly. Don't worry." Eva said and helped her sister putting Rose on the bed.

"I'm scared." Rose said admitting that for the first time.

"You're not alone. I'm right here." Elena said to her smiling.

"I'm here too." Eva said to her.

"Here, where's here?" Rose asked to the girls.

"The guest bedroom, you're in the guest bedroom." Elena told her.

"I want to go home." Rose said to the girls.

"Tell us about it." Eva asked Rose.

"St. Austell, 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses." Rose said smiling remembering her home.

"Sounds beautiful." Elena said to her smiling too.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." Rose said to them with a weak voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jules was eating at one table in the Mystic Grill while Stefan was looking at her and then he looked at his phone, after Alaric had texted him the number. He called to the number but no one answers so he decided to leave a message.

"Isobel, it is Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you. It's about Elena and Eva, your daughters. Please know that it's important." Stefan said and then he hanged while he saw his brother going towards her but Stefan stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked his brother when he was stopped.

"I'm waiting for you. Listen there is a lot of people here." Stefan said trying to stop his brother to do something stupid.

"Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back." Damon said with a tone that was laced with sarcasm.

"Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose." Stefan said using the name of the red head vampire.

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up." Damon said to his brother and then he joined Jules on her table while the number that Stefan called was calling him while he answered the call he left to talk more privately.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill… I'll have to get that right next time." Jules said sarcastically to Damon.

"You won't live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you." Damon said with a menace voice.

"Promise?" Jules said with sarcasm on her voice.

"Yes." Damon said with a smirk.

"Bite me." Jules said getting up but Damon caught her arm. "I'm not afraid of you." She stated to him.

"Then you are very, very stupid." Damon said with a serious voice.

"How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?" Jules asked him with a smirk too.

"If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back." Damon said with a menace voice.

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she will be rabid. You want a cure? I will tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart." Jules said to him and left Damon alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"We brought some clean sheets." Elena said when she got inside the guest room and saw that Rose wasn't there. Both girls left the room to search for her. Eva entered the library with Elena and decided to call Damon.

"Damon, it's me. I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home." Eva said into the phone when she and Elena heard a noise. They both went towards it.

"Rose?" Elena called her while walked into the basement.

"Lena, don't go there. Let's call Damon again." Eva suggested to her sister when they both found an empty blood bag on the floor and Elena picked it up. She went farther into the basement and they found Rose drinking blood from a blood bag. There were a lot of empty blood bags around her.

"Oh my god." Elena said with a surprised tone.

"Katerina." Rose stated when she heard Elena.

"No." Elena said to her.

"Rose, stop. It is us." Eva said to her.

"Danika." Rose stated to when she heard the girl and went after them. The girls ran with fear that Rose would kill them.

"Rose, stop, stop, we are Elena and Eva. We are not Katherine and Danielle." She said to the red head vampire and Rose stopped.

"You're hallucinating. We are not Danielle and Katherine." Eva said to her while Rose caught Elena and pushed her on the floor while Eva opened the curtain. Rose started to burn because of the sun while the girls started to run. When they were almost outside the house, Rose stopped them and tried to bite Eva but Elena grabbed Rose wounds and she screamed which helped the girls run. The girls ran into Stefan's room, locked the door and put some furniture in front of the door. Then Elena broke a chair to make a stake while Eva opened the window for the sun to get inside. Meanwhile, Rose tried to open the door.

"Elena? Eva? I know that's you and not Katherine and Danielle. Elena, Eva, please, I need your help." Rose said with a pleading voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Caroline. Why?" Matt asked Caroline when he joined her in the corridor of the school.

"Why what?" Caroline asked him not understanding his question.

"I kissed you." Matt stated looking up at her.

"I know, I was there." Caroline stated to him.

"So why did you run away?" Matt asked her trying to understand why she was pushing him away.

"You caught me off guard." Caroline said to him trying to get away again.

"Yeah?" Matt asked a little surprised.

"What did you except me to do?" Caroline asked him.

"Not that." Matt said to her with hope on his voice.

"Well, I'm sorry." Caroline apologized to him.

"And…?" Matt continued with the hope on his voice.

"And what? What do you want me to say, Matt?" Caroline asked him still trying to understand what he wanted her to say.

"Something, anything. How did you feel? Anything in the realm of truth right now would be nice." Matt said to her.

"Okay, I feel… like I… I love you." Caroline finally confessed to Matt.

"I love you then what's the problem? What are you keeping from me, Care? Look, if you love me you'll tell me, so what is it?" Matt said to her trying to make her to tell him what was wrong with her but Caroline didn't said anything when a cheerleader arrived.

"Hey Matt, we need more burgers." The girl said to Matt.

"Yeah, not now Dana." He said to the girl and when he turned to talk with Caroline once again, she wasn't there.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

It was already night, so Elena and Eva, when didn't heard anything, they decided to leave Stefan's room and go downstairs to see if Damon or Stefan had already came back home. When they were downstairs, they saw that the main door was opened. Eva turned around and saw Damon while he saw that Elena still had the stake in her hand.

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" Damon asked them when he saw that the girls were nervous.

"I don't know." Elena said to Damon while Eva had hugged Damon and breathed his scent in some way to calm down.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Rose was on the high school parking lot. She was hallucinating and suffering from the blood lust. A man was throwing out some garbage.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" The man asked her when he saw her. When he came closer, Rose attacked him and drank from him. The red head vampire drained the man completely dry, killing him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey." Damon said to the Sheriff when he joined her. They had found the body that Rose attacked.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." The Sheriff thanked Damon.

"No, I was close by Liz, what happened?" Damon asked her with a worried voice.

"A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him." The Sheriff told him with worry on her voice.

"We have to secure the area then." Damon suggested to her.

"Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria, alright?" The Sheriff said to her deputies and then turned to Damon. "I take the east side of the school, you go west?" She suggested.

"Sure, okay." Damon said nodding his head and left to look for Rose.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, Stefan, it is me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It is very important." Elena said leaving a message to Stefan when Damon joined her and Eva on the parking lot of the school. "Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?" Elena asked Damon worried about her boyfriend.

"My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this." Damon said to her and gave Elena and Eva a stake for each of them. "Come on, let's go." He said and the three of them left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, what was going on back there with the police?" The boy said to the girl that was with him when they were going to their car.

"Some maintenance man had a heart attack. He just dropped dead." The girl said to the boy and went into the car while she waited for her boyfriend but he didn't get inside the car. "Eddie?" She called him and saw his body fall on the car. Scared, the girl screamed and she ran out of the car but Rose was here and attacked her when Damon arrived with the girls.

"Rose, stop!" Damon shouted at her and Rose rushed over toward him but he caught her and pinned her on the floor. "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon." He said to her while her face was normal again. Then she looked at the girl's body.

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." Rose said while she was still looking at the girl's body.

"I know." Damon said nodding his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rose apologized to the girls.

"Come on, let's get you home." Damon said grabbing her hand.

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long." Rose said crying. "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" She said feeling the pain of the bite on her shoulder while Damon carried her in his arms while they left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hi there." Damon said to her when they were in the guest room after she woke up.

"I'm sorry." Rose apologized once again.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." Damon said to her smiling to her when Eva and Elena entered the room. Eva was carrying a glass of blood.

"Here, Rose. For you." Eva said giving the glass of blood to her and then kissed her on the head. Rose had become a friend to Eva in this little time they spend together.

"Thank you, Eva and I'm sorry, girls. I don't like taking human life, I never have." The red head vampire said with a weak voice.

"Welcome." Eva said smiling and went to Damon to kiss him in the head before leaving because she knew that Damon didn't want her to watch Rose dying.

"You shouldn't be here." Damon said to Elena and then turned to his girlfriend. "You can stay, babe but if you prefer to leave…"

"I will stay." Eva said and went to Rose's other side.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." Rose explained to the girls.

"Stop talking about it." Damon pleaded to her because he knew the feeling of what she was saying to them.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it and now he has someone who can show him what really love is, is you Eva." Rose said picking up Eva's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry for what I've done today." Rose apologized again to Elena.

"I know." Elena said to her with a sad look.

"Thank you, Rose. You are a good friend and very observant." Eva said to her and squeezed her hand too.

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway." Rose said with a weak voice to Elena because she knew that Eva was ready to fight and then she coughed while Eva put her arm under her neck. "Why are you two so nice to me?"

"Us humans." Elena said smiling at her.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Rose said weakly and all of the sudden she started to hurt and scream with pains.

"What do we do?" Elena asked with a worried voice.

"Go." Damon said to Elena.

"Damon…" Elena started to say.

"Just go, I got this." Damon said to her.

"Go, Lena. I will stay. We will talk later." Eva said and her sister nodded her head agreeing. When Elena left Damon went into the bed with Rose and took her in his arms while Eva stood beside Damon and grabbed her hands.

"Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" Rose shouted in pains making Damon and Eva looking at each other.

"We need to help her somehow!" Eva said to Damon looking at him.

"I know, babe, I know." Damon agreed with her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey. Where have you been?" Tyler asked Caroline when she arrived at her house.

"At school. What's up? What's going on?" Caroline asked him worried.

"We need to talk." Tyler stated to her.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Caroline asked him with a worried voice again.

"I just don't understand one thing." Tyler started to talk with her to try to understand why she had stayed with her.

"What?" Caroline asked still trying to understand what he was asking.

"Why would you risk it? If a werewolf bite kills a vampire… why would you risk it to be bitten?" Tyler asked her with a strange voice.

"Because you needed help." Caroline said to him.

"I could have killed you." Tyler stated to her with worry.

"But you didn't." Caroline said with a smile.

"I don't understand you, Caroline." Tyler said to her.

"Why is it so hard for you to let someone else helping you?" Caroline asked him surprised by his tone.

"That's not it." Tyler said once again.

"Yeah it is, Tyler. It is like you don't want anyone to care about you and I'm sorry I care. I care Tyler so forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries by actually giving into help..." Caroline said and was stopped when Tyler kissed her. "You can't do that." She said to him.

"I'm sorry, it's…" Tyler said to her.

"Everyone just need to stop kissing me!" Caroline exclaimed and went inside her house and closed the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?" Rose asked him while she was still with Damon and Eva on the guest room.

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it." Damon said to her trying to show her that he is the bad guy.

"You're lying." Rose said while Eva was smirking.

"Shhh, just sleep. Just sleep." Damon said to her and Eva still had Rose's hands on her own.

"Sleep, Rose. You will feel better." Eva said to Rose massing her hands.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Rose was looking around and saw that she was in England on her hometown. It was a dream that Damon was providing to her. She was wearing a dress, her hair was long and there were horses around. She ran and sat down next to Damon and Eva._

"_This was my favorite place to come as a girl. How did you know?" Rose asked Damon surprised that he knew that place._

"_Word gets around. You told Elena and Eva." Damon said smiling._

"_And we said to him. You deserve this." Eva said smiling at Rose._

"_Am I dreaming?" Rose asked herself and closed her eyes while she breathed. "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human." She stated._

"_Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be." Damon stated at her._

"_I had friends, I had a family, I mattered." Rose told him._

"_You still do." Damon said to her because she became a friend to him._

"_Exactly. You have friends. Me and Damon are two of them." Eva said to her smiling._

"_No but you do. You built a life whether you want to admit it or not. I spent 500 years just existing." Rose said to him._

"_You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus." Damon said to her trying to show that she was important too._

"_There's always a choice." Rose stated to him._

"_You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling about everything." Damon said to her smirking._

"_I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you two enjoy it with me?" Rose said embracing him and Eva._

"_For a while." Damon said to her smiling._

"_All the time you want." Eva said to her smiling while she held her hands and Damon put his arm on her shoulders. _

"_Thank you both." Rose thanked Damon and Eva._

"_For what?" Damon asked her surprised._

"_The pain's gone." Rose said to them._

"_I'm glad." Damon replied to her._

"_Will I see them again? My family?" Rose asked them._

"_Yes, I believe you will." Eva said smiling at her._

"_I think you'll see whoever you want to see." Damon said to her smiling at her._

"_That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore." Rose said to them remembering about her friend._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

In the reality, Damon let it go one of Rose's hands and pulled out a stake. He pointed it to her heart. He was crying just like Eva. Eva didn't know what Damon was doing but she had an idea. They looked at each other and nodded. Rose was in so much pain. She deserved a quick death.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"_I'll race you to the trees." Rose said to them getting up._

"_Well, you'll lose." Damon said laughing at her._

"_I will for sure! Human here!" Eva said smirking at them._

"_I'm older and faster." Rose said to Damon. _

"_Oh, you think?" Damon said getting up. "Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat." Damon said laughing._

"_I will stay here waiting for you guys." Eva said laughing._

"_On the count of three. One, two..." Rose started to count._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The raven haired vampire looked at Eva once again and when she looked at him, she nodded at him, to support him about his plan. Then Damon drove the stake through her heart while he and Eva started to cry seeing that Rose was dead.

"I'm gonna dispose the body." Damon said to Eva.

"Damon, please… let's bury at least." Eva said to him.

"I'm gonna show her to the Sherriff and then I will bury her. Wait for me here?" Damon asked her with hope.

"I will. I love you." Eva said to him grabbing his hand.

"I love you too." Damon said to her kissing her on the head.

"Be careful." Eva said to him.

"I will and you too, be careful." Damon said while picked Rose's body up and then left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Here's your vampire." Damon said opening the trunk, where Rose's dead body was, of his car to show to the Sheriff.

"How did you find her?" The Sheriff asked surprised.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's over." Damon said with detached voice.

"Thank you Damon. Once again, you've helped keep this town safe." The Sheriff said to Damon.

"I'll take care of burying the body." Damon said to him and closed the trunk of his car.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was sitting on the living room waiting for Damon to come home for them to sleep and talk about Rose's death. She was writing a song about friends and about losing them too. She was worried about her boyfriend. She knew that Damon felt that Rose was a sister to him or another friend. So she decided to dedicate the song to her because she was her friend. She hoped that Rose could finally found peace.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_'Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's right_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty of all_

_When you'll open your heart and_

_Believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's right_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty of all_

_When you'll open your heart and_

_Believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_There through the highs and the lows_

_Someone to count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you go_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's right_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty of all_

_When you'll open your heart and_

_Believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

_And when the hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground_

_You, you'll feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no signs leading you on_

_You're not alone_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's alright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty of all_

_When you'll open your heart and_

_Believe in_

_When you believe in_

_When you believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

After she finished the song, Eva smiled. It was a good song and she decided to name the song has _Gift of a Friend _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Demi Lovato, I'm only using for my OC**). It was really good. Then surged another inspiration to write another song dedicated about living like it was the last one. She picked up her pen again and started to write again.

_If time came to an end today_

_And we left too many things to say_

_If we could turn it back_

_What would we want to change_

_Now a the time to take a chance_

_Come on, we gotta make a stand_

_What have we gotta lose_

_The choice is in our hands_

_And we can find a way_

_To do anything, if we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_'Cause all we have is here, right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't ever let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_If there never was a night a day_

_And memories could fade away_

_Then there'd be Nothing left but the dreams we made_

_Take a leap in faith and hope you fly_

_Feel what it's like to be alive_

_Give it all that we've got And lay it all on the line_

_And we can find a way_

_To do anything, if we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_'Cause all we have is here, right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_Be here by my side_

_We'll do this together_

_Just you and me_

_Nothing is impossible_

_Nothing is impossible_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_'Cause all we have is here, right now_

_Love like it's all that we know_

_The only chance that we ever found_

_Believe in what we feel inside_

_Believe and it will never die_

_Don't never let this life pass us by_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

_Live like there's no tomorrow_

In the end of this song, Eva was really smiling and decided to name this song has _Live Like There's No Tomorrow_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Selena Gomez, I'm only using for my OC**) and decided to close her song book for the day and prepare to go to the bed when she heard someone getting inside the house. It was her sister to talk with her and with Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Thank you for coming meeting me here." Jules said when she saw Tyler joined her on the table of the Grill.

"So what do you want from me?" Tyler asked her not really understanding why she wanted to meet with him.

"I just want to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that. I know about Mason and you." Jules explained to Tyler.

"You know what?" Tyler asked her suspecting about her words.

"I know you're a werewolf and I know your little friend Caroline is a vampire." Jules said to Tyler.

"How do you know about Caroline?" Tyler asked her with a defensive voice.

"You can't sniff them out?" Jules asked him but Tyler remained in silence. "Oh my god. You're brand new. How many times have you turned?" Jules asked once again but Tyler continued in silence. "Hey, I can help you." Jules said once again.

"Do you know where Mason is?" Tyler asked her about his uncle.

"He's dead, Tyler. He was murdered." Jules said to Tyler.

"No." Tyler said in denial.

"You want to know who murdered him?" Jules asked him with a smirk.

"Just stop." Tyler said pleading with her.

"Your little blond vampire did." Jules said to Tyler trying to put Caroline and him against each other.

"No, Caroline would never do this." Tyler said defending his friend.

"She and her little vampires' friends were behind it, Tyler." Jules said to him telling him about the other vampires that were in town.

"Caroline is the only vampire in town." Tyler stated to her.

"Is that what she told you? She lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry, we'll get them." Jules stated to him because she hated vampires so much.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked her staring.

"I'm your friend. There are others like us and they're on their way." Jules said to him about the others werewolves that were coming to start some war.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva and Elena were talking about what happened what they were feeling and how the raven haired vampire could react to Rose's death.

"How is he?" Elena asked Eva worried about Damon.

"He is dealing on his own way." Eva said to her.

"I hope that he doesn't become the Damon, he was when he came to town." Elena said to her sister.

"He is not but he is going to be upset, you know that, right?" Eva asked her sister.

"I know. Right now, he needs you and Stefan." Elena said to Eva already knowing the oldest Salvatore.

"I know." Eva nodded at her. "By the way, where is Stefan?" Eva asked her sister because she didn't see Stefan all day.

"I don't know." Elena shocked her head and they heard Damon coming into the living room after burying Rose's body.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You were supposed to leave." Damon said to Elena when he arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. Elena came to talk with her sister and to know if they were alright, especially Damon.

"I did but then I came back to make sure that you and my sister were okay." Elena said to him while Eva gave him a glass of bourbon.

"Thank you, Eva." Damon thanked her and then turned to Elena. "I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad it's over." He said drinking the bourbon.

"You know I don't believe that." Elena said to him.

"Go home, Elena. Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow." Damon told her because he wanted to be alone with Eva. "I want to be with your sister." He said to her.

"Damon, I'm your friend." Elena insisted once again.

"Lena, go. I will take care of him." Eva said to Elena because she knew that Damon would break at any second.

"I'm well aware of that." Damon said and went to drink another glass of bourbon.

"And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting." Elena said because she wanted to help him. He was like an older brother to her.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not." Damon said drinking again and then looked at Eva pleading to her to make her sister leave.

"There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Damon, you're so close, don't give up." Elena pleaded with him.

"Lena, is better if you leave. I will talk with him." Eva suggested once again to her sister.

"I feel Elena, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me." Damon said finally admitting that he was feeling something.

"You feel guilty." Elena stated to him.

"That would be human of me, wouldn't it Elena? And I'm not human. You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! Go home. It's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night." Damon stated to her and went to sit down next to Eva where he put his head on her lap.

"Lena, go home. We will talk later." Eva said to her sister.

"Okay, I will." She said giving a kiss on her sister's cheek. "Good night Damon." She said before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Stefan, you're home." Elena said when she arrived at her house and saw Stefan there.

"Rose?" Stefan asked her and Elena shock her head. "I… I called Isobel." Stefan said to her finally.

"I know." Elena nodded at him.

"I'm sorry, I had to." Stefan apologized to her.

"It's okay. Did you find her?" Elena asked to her boyfriend.

"Not exactly. Hello Elena." Johnathan Gilbert said to his daughter.

"Uncle John." Elena stated looking at him surprised to see him.

"Where is your sister?" John asked Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva were talking about what had happened with Rosen when a text message came in on Eva's phone. When she read it, Eva was so surprised that she showed him and of course Damon commented with sarcasm.

"Baby bro had to go find something and brought something that it wasn't necessary to help us." He said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Damon… please… don't start. Leave him alone." Eva pleaded to her boyfriend.

"I know… I just need to leave the house, okay?" He said to Eva.

"Go, but don't get yourself killed okay?" Eva asked him and when he nodded at her, she told him again. "I will change the sheets that Rose used, put some clean and then I will to sleep." Eva explained to him. "I will be waiting for you." She said smiling and he smiled kissing her head and left to be alone for a while. "I love you." Eva said before he left and when he turned he found Eva with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." Damon said smiling at her.

"Be careful." Eva said and Damon nodded his head at her.

"I will and you too." Damon said and finally left the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

A girl was driving on a desert road but she stopped because a man was laying in the middle of the road. She got out and rushed over to him. It was Damon.

"Sir, are you okay? What happened?" The girl asked him wanting to help Damon.

"I'm… lost." Damon said to her lying.

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" The girl asked him with a strange look.

"Not that kind of lost." Damon said and sat up. "Metaphorically, existentially." He said to the girl.

"Do you need help?" The girl asked Damon.

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" Damon asked while he took a bottle from his pocket and drank.

"You're drunk." The girl stated to him.

"No. Well, yes a little maybe." Damon said while the girl started to leave. "No please don't leave. I really do need help." The raven haired vampire rushed over to her and compelled her. "Don't move." Damon said to her dilating his eyes.

"I don't want any trouble." The girl said to Damon.

"Neither do I but all I got is trouble." Damon said to the young girl.

"Why can't I move?" The girl asked with a little fear.

"What's your name?" Damon asked her.

"Jessica." The girl said to him.

"Hi, Jessica." He said to her and then started to rant. "I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, made me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what _she_ wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica." Damon continued to rant about his life.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Jessica said with fear on her voice.

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis." Damon started to say. "Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" He asked her again.

"Please don't." Jessica pleaded with him.

"But I have to, Jessica because I am not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take and the woman I love is always there." Damon said to her with desperation on his voice.

"Please, don't." She pleaded to him again while he cried.

"Okay. You're free to go." Damon said again and she ran to her car but Damon rushed over to her and bites her killing her instantly.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Damon arrived to his house, he went to his room and saw that Eva was reading a book on his bed. Eva looked at him after hearing some noise when Damon opened the door. She knew what happened when she saw that he had blood on his clothes. He saw the look she had on her face and rushed to her.

"I'm sorry… I can't be the man you want me to be…" He started to say to her.

"Damon… I love you for the man you are today… not the man you were on 1864 or the past 145 years… Is the man you are today." Eva explained to him grabbing his hands.

"Eva… I'm…" He started to say to her but she shut him up with a kiss on the mouth.

"I love you. So shut up, forget everything and kiss me." Eva said to him and Damon obeyed her and they end up making love like it wasn't tomorrow. Like that day was the last one that they had together.


	13. Daddy Issues

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy, Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! You always have been here to support me in everything and anything I do. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**Vanessa: The same goes for you girl. Always have been here to give your support and opinions in everything I do. So thank you. **

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea which blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know. Yes, they are starting to share blood to create a bond between them and basically for something that I will use it for the 4****th**** season. Here is the next chapter.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it! You are going to like this chapter. **

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it. Here is the new chapter.**

**Echoing Dream: I'm glad you liked it. Now where is the problem having Damon or Eva say "Babe"?**

**Vampangel25: I'm glad you liked it. Here it is the new chapter **

**Nicole: Thank you for your suggestion about being Kol with Eva. But I'm still hoping that the readers give more opinions about that. **

**Guest: Here it is the chapter you asked me to update today. I hope you liked it and the next time, leave a name for me to say to you something **

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: Danielle has straight her and Katherine has curly hair. Eva has curly hair while Elena has straight hair.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**Note: Which Original do you want to be interested in Eva like they were interested on the others doppelgangers Danielle and Thora? Vote on Klaus, Elijah and Kol? **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter XIII**

**Daddy Issues**

Eva woke up in that morning and went to pick up her song book and decided to write another song. It was about her and Damon. She really loved Damon for who he is and not for whom he was in the past. He was her life, the man she would love forever and would become a vampire for. The lyrics started to hit her and she started to write them out on her song book.

_Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_'Cause either way you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under_

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles onto the sea bed_

_I found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing over me_

_And the crushes of heaven, for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_Though the pressure's hard to take_

_It's the only way I can escape_

_It seems a heavy choice to make_

_But now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles onto the sea bed_

_I found the place to rest my head_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing over me_

_And the crushes of heaven, for a sinner like me_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_And it's over_

_And I'm goin' under_

_But I'm not givin' up_

_I'm just givin' in_

_Oh, slipping underneath_

_Oh, so cold but so sweet_

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold_

_And all this devotion, well, I never knew it all_

_And the crushes of heaven, for a sinner released_

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Delivered me_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Delivered me_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_And it's over_

_And I'm goin' under_

_But I'm not givin' up_

_I'm just givin' in_

_Oh, slipping underneath_

_Oh, so cold but so sweet_

After finished this song, Eva decided to name her has _Never Let Me Go_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Florence and The Machine, I'm only using for my OC**), she looked at Damon and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. He didn't look like he was upset about Rose's death but of course he was… Rose started to become a little sister to him or even a friend that he had lost. So she started to write new lyrics about Damon trying to push her away but Eva stopped him last night from running from her.

_Run, run like you do_

_I'm chasing you_

_I'm on your tail,_

_I'm gaining faster_

_You're going nowhere_

_I try to face what you've done,_

_Turn back the time_

_The night is gone_

_And we're falling faster now_

_Pushing me away,_

_Every last word_

_Every single thing you say_

_Pushing me away_

_Try to stop me now_

_But it's already too late_

_Pushing me away_

_You really don't care what say it to my face_

_Pushing me away_

_You push, push, pushing me away_

_Stop!_

_Tell me the truth_

_Cause I'm so confused_

_Spinning around_

_These walls are falling down_

_And I need you_

_More than you know,_

_Not letting go_

_I'm getting closer so take my hand_

_And please just tell me why_

_You're pushing me away,_

_Every last word_

_Every single thing you say_

_Pushing me away_

_Try to stop me now_

_But it's already too late_

_Pushing me away_

_You really don't care what say it to my face_

_Pushing me away_

_You push, push, pushing me away_

_Push, push, pushing me away_

_Push, push, pushing me away_

_Push, push, pushing me away_

_Push, push, pushing me away_

_Push, push, pushing me away_

_Push, push, pushing me away_

_Push, push, pushing me away_

_Pushing me away_

_Every last word_

_Every single thing you say_

_Pushing me away_

_Try to stop me now_

_But it's already too late_

_Pushing me away_

_You really don't care what say it to my face_

_Pushing me away_

_You push, push, pushing me away_

_Pushing me away_

When she finished this song, Eva named this song has _Pushing Me Away _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Jonas Brothers, I'm only using for my OC**). In the end, seeing that it was a little earlier, Eva put her song book on the table beside the bed and went to join Damon on the bed. When she was beside Damon, he put his arm around her and pushed her into his chest. He mumbled something about loving her and continued to sleep while she only smiled and feel in another peaceful sleep.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was leaving her house when she saw Tyler waiting for her by the car. She went to join him.

"Hey. How's it going?" Caroline asked him when she reached Tyler.

"We need to talk." Tyler stated to her.

"Yeah, we do. Listen… I've been thinking about it, and I don't want to over analyze. It was just one kiss, but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler." The blonde vampire said to Tyler.

"Fine." Tyler said to her.

"Great. That's settled." Caroline said smiling and walked towards her car.

"What happened to my uncle Mason?" Tyler asked her making Caroline stop.

"What?" Caroline asked him turning around to face him.

"He's dead, and I want you to tell me what happened." Tyler said to her trying to control his anger.

"I… I don't…" Caroline tried to tell him.

"Then let me tell you: Stefan and his brother Damon killed him, because Stefan and Damon are vampires, just like you." Tyler stated to her.

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked him nervously.

"Is it true?" Tyler asked her again.

"Let me explain." Caroline pleaded to Tyler.

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?" Tyler asked her once again wanting answers.

"Please..." Caroline pleaded with him.

"Did you know?!" Tyler asked her angrily and she nodded, he pushed against the car angrily.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry." Caroline apologized to him.

"I trusted you!" Tyler shouted and then let her go leaving disappointed while Caroline was stunned and upset by his attitude.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Boarding House, Damon was in his bathroom, in the shower. He had let Eva sleep because he had notice it Eva waking up and then going to bed. He had the TV on and was listening to the news, and walked into his bedroom to watch it.

"_The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and Park ranger who have yet to be found, as well as 25 year old Jessica Koenig, reported missing this morning. The sheriff department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made."_ The reporter said. While he was getting ready to dress he felt some hands on his stomach and some kisses on his shoulders.

"Morning…" Eva said sleepily.

"Morning… you could have slept more." Damon murmured to her.

"I know but I want to spend the day with you. Trying to know why uncle John came back here." Eva said to him.

"I will talk with Stefan about that. Don't worry." Damon said reassuring Eva.

"Okay and thank you." Eva said kissing him lightly and then turned to go to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower… do wanna come?" She said looking at him with a seductive look. Damon only used his vampire speed to picking her up and went to the shower.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Gilbert House, John was in the kitchen, watching the same news channel on TV that Damon had been watching.

"Good morning." John said when Elena came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked John with a glare.

"Where is your sister?" John asked Elena.

"With her boyfriend and that is none of your business." Elena said defending her sister relationship with Damon.

"Coffee?" John offered to her.

"We are not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here, uncle John?" She asked him once again.

"I'm here to protect you and Eva. That's all I can say for the moment." John said to his daughter.

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" Elena asked him trying to get more information.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you and your sister." John said with a serious voice when Jenna and Alaric got inside the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I'm late." Jenna said before she noticed John's presence.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times!" Alaric said chuckling.

"What the hell?" Jenna finally said when she saw John on the kitchen.

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric…" John said to the two.

"It's okay that I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever." She said sarcastically because she hated John.

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John said to Jenna.

"You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Alaric said and looked at Elena before leaving. He wanted to talk with her and the others about this.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna said again with a confused voice.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John said with a strong voice.

"Not here, you're not." Jenna stated again.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John stated to Jenna while Elena hoped that he wouldn't reveal that he was her and Eva biological father.

"Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna stated to him smirking.

"Yeah, about that… Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?" John asked Elena smirking at her.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asked them confused.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier, but…" Elena started to say to her aunt and trying to find the tight words.

"I'm Elena and Eva's biological father. There, now you know." John said interrupting her and left walking away, leaving Elena alone to deal with a confused Jenna.

"What?!" Jenna shouted finally understanding what she had heard.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

While Eva was finishing getting ready for the day and to meet with her sister and then spend the day with Damon, the oldest Salvatore was talking with Stefan about John being back in town. They all knew that Isobel and John hated the Salvatore brothers because they wanted them away from their daughters, Elena and Eva.

"You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big "Save Elena and Eva" move?" The raven haired vampire asked his brother.

"I went to go look for Isobel, and I get John instead. He said he can help us, and we're desperate." Stefan stated to his brother.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!" Damon exclaimed still sore about that subject.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!" Stefan said exasperated with his brother.

"You forget that Eva is in danger too and she never agreed with this deal that Elena made with Elijah. My girlfriend doesn't want to die. She wants to live and have a life with me and maybe become a vampire for me." Damon said pissed at him and the remembered that his brother didn't tell him about John again. "And I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon said with a glare.

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena and Eva safe." Stefan said to Damon simply.

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked Stefan.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Stefan said to his brother.

"Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." Damon said to him and thinking about the werewolves.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose." Stefan apologized to Damon.

"Whatever. I knew the woman for 5 minutes." Damon stated to him trying not to go to what happened yesterday.

"And you cared about her after 5 minutes. I wonder what that means?" Stefan said to him trying to remembering him that his humanity was on.

"It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing, evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero-hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder." Damon said sarcastically because he already love someone, Eva and is going to do everything to save if it means that her sister had to die and when Stefan received a text from Caroline, Damon left the room. The text was saying that there was an emergency.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I got it, Mom." Tyler said to his mother when he went to open the door of his house, it was Jules on the other side. He let her in. She wanted to know if he already knew the truth about Mason's death and about the other vampires in town.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva and Damon were in his room talking about John Gilbert coming back in town. They agreed with each other. They didn't trust the man. He was preparing something and if he knew that Eva was with Damon, he would try something for sure.

"Are you sure that John is preparing something?" Eva asked Damon worried for him and the others.

"I'm sure. He tried to kill me and he killed Anna." Damon stated to her.

"I know. Calm down, please." Eva pleaded to him.

"Don't worry. Let's go to your house and then he will see what John is preparing against us or to help you and your sister." Damon said to her.

"Okay. Let's go." Eva said to him and pick up her purse.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked Caroline when he got inside her house.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." Caroline said worried about her friends.

"It's that woman, Jules. She had a run-in with Damon." Stefan concluded.

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed." Caroline explained to her mentor and friend.

"Wow, this is bad." Stefan said and starting to get worried.

"You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asked worried about Tyler.

"No! He already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die, and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed." Stefan explained to Caroline but he didn't want of Elena's friends to die.

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I… we're friends." The blonde vampire explained to Stefan because she didn't want Tyler dead.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I was right, wasn't I? Your little vampire friend, she was lying." Jules asked Tyler knowing that her plan was working.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked her.

"I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It's our nature to be enemies." Jules tried to explain to him.

"You know how stupid that sounds?" Tyler asked her because he couldn't see what the problem was.

"You need to leave here, it's not safe." Jules said to him hoping that she would come with her.

"I can't just run away with you. I don't even know you. My mom would freak. My life is here." Tyler stated to her.

"Your old life. Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn." Jules stated to Tyler.

"Like what?" Tyler asked her because he couldn't understand where she was going with what she was saying.

"How to survive. You've triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty and we take care of all each other. It's my duty and honor to help you. Please let me." Jules pleaded with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Where's John?" Damon asked Elena when he and Eva arrived at the Gilbert House.

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's mine and Eva's dad, and then took off." Elena explained to them.

"What? The man is crazy!" Eva said to Elena surprised.

"That's public knowledge now?" Damon asked her sarcastically.

"Apparently?" Elena asked with a second question and then turned to her sister to tell her that John asked for her. "Uncle John asked where you were." She stated.

"What did you say?" Eva asked her sister.

"I said you spend the night with your boyfriend and that it wasn't his business." Elena said smirking.

"Perfect… he always loved to give his opinion on our relationships." Eva said smirking at her sister too.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked Elena.

"Yeah. Jenna's head spinning, but I'm okay." Elena said nodding her head.

"He said what he was doing here?" Damon asked Elena.

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me and my sister." Elena said to Damon.

"Lena, you know that he has another plan behind this, right?" Eva asked her sister.

"Of course, I do." Elena said to her sister nodding her head.

"Do you believe him?" Damon fired another question.

"No, I don't believe him for a second." Elena stated to him.

"Me neither." Eva said to her sister.

"Me neither." Damon said too.

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked them.

"Kill him." Damon stated and then grabbed Eva's hand prepared to leave the house.

"Damon…" Elena started to say.

"Damon, don't kill him." Eva pleaded to him.

"I'm joking." Damon said smirking and then turned to them. "Okay, I'm a little serious." He finally said.

"Damon!" Elena and Eva said at the same time.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?" Damon said sarcastically and then turned to Eva when she nudged him on his ribs. "Ouch, babe. You hurt me." Damon said to Eva smirking.

"Don't say those things." Eva said to him.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked him not understand what he was trying to say.

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." Damon said leaving the house with Eva.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Elena said to them and followed Damon and Eva out of the door.

"Are you sure, Lena?" Eva asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go!" Elena said walking in front of the couple.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was on the computer in his dad's office when he saw Stefan was in the room with him and when he tried to leave, Stefan stopped him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk." Stefan said when he stopped Tyler from leaving the room.

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler asked him.

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan asked him. Then Carol Lockwood came down the stairs and got ready to leave.

"Tyler?" She called her son and Tyler tried to run to protect her but Stefan stopped him while pushing him against a table showing his vampire face.

"Shh. Not a word." Stefan advised Tyler.

"Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial." She called again but Tyler didn't said anything, she leaves the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Brady?" Jules asked when she came to a RV and then she opened the door but no one was there. When she turned around she saw Brady, she smiled and they kissed. "This is a hard place to find." Jules commented to him.

"You told me to stay under the radar." Brady told her.

"Thanks for coming." Jules thanked him.

"Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?" Brady asked Jules to be sure because he didn't want to start a war with the vampires.

"Positive. You have to be careful." Jules said advising him.

"I'm not afraid of a vampire." Brady stated to her.

"I know, baby, but I want the boy more than I want vengeance." Jules said to him hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I say let's get both." Brady stated and they kissed. While they continue to kiss, they went to the RV and started to take off all their clothes. They were passing time while they waited for the others from their pack.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot, here." Stefan said and released Tyler.

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler asked wanting to know.

"Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." Stefan said to him while Tyler tried to leave but Stefan caught him. "I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon, you're no match for me." Stefan stated to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you." Carol said when John joined her in the memorial that was occurring in the town's square.

"And the council? What are they doing?" John asked her with interest.

"Damon Salvatore is leading the council now. Talk to him." Carol informed him and then she saw a woman coming to talk with her. "Excuse me." Carol said and left him alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Jeremy, there you are." John said when he saw Jeremy coming.

"Looks like I slept through the homecoming." Jeremy said sarcastically to his uncle.

"You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement." John said to his nephew.

"Look, things are different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff." Jeremy stated to his uncle.

"I have no intention of doing that. How's that ring been treating you?" John asked his nephew.

"Look, if this is what you came for just take it and go." Jeremy said and handed him the ring but John didn't take it.

"What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You want to go grab some lunch?" John invited him.

"I think I'll pass." Jeremy said and John left him alone. When Jeremy saw Bonnie, he smiled while Jonas approached Bonnie on the street.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hello, Bonnie." Jonas said to Bonnie when he reached her.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin, or your son." Bonnie said to Jonas.

"You must be feeling very confused about us." Jonas said to Bonnie trying to talk with her about his motives.

"There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka, and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah, so don't lie about it." Bonnie stated to him ready to leave alone.

"I won't, but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you." Jonas said to her because she was a witch just like him.

"Spare me the witch loyalty crap." Bonnie stated to him.

"You might not want to believe this, but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Elena to keep you and your friends protected." He explained to Bonnie.

"You're right, I don't believe it." Bonnie stated while Jeremy approached them.

"Is there a problem here?" Jeremy asked them.

"Not at all." Bonnie said and left arm in arm.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked her with a curious voice.

"More lies." Bonnie stated to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I can't believe it. Elena and Eva are my sister's husband's brother's daughter and their mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You can't make this stuff up." Jenna said to her boyfriend while they eat lunch at the Grill.

"It's definitely a little overwhelming." Alaric said to her.

"I can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?" Jenna asked again when John came inside the Grill.

"Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?" John asked when he joined them at the table.

"Do you have to?" Jenna asked still pissed at him.

"I guess I don't have to, but might as well." John said and turned his head to the entrance of the Grill. "Look who's here." John said while he saw Damon, Eva and Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid." Elena pleaded to Damon.

"Yeah, but stupid is _so_ much more fun." Damon said smirking at her.

"Damon, I mean it. All I am asking is you to try to keep it together. Be the better man you can be." Elena said to Damon.

"Lena, don't say that to him. He is not Stefan." Eva said a little pissed at her sister. "All you say and do, is try to make him like Stefan. Damon was perfect the way he was. I love him the way he is." Eva defended Damon.

"Okay then. I will be the better man but I will do it for Eva, okay Lena?" Damon said touched by what Eva said about him. Elena only nodded happy that he was trying for her sister to be a better man.

"That's all I ask." Elena said to him smiling.

"So, let's go talk with them." Eva finally said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon asked John when he and the twins joined them at the table.

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." Damon said sarcastically at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." Stefan said defending Caroline.

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler said to him.

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school, we have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work." Stefan said when Tyler's phone rang. They stared at each other for a moment before Tyler slipped past the young Salvatore and answered it. It was Jules.

"Help, help!" Tyler shouted into the phone.

"Who's number was that?" Stefan asked him while he threw the phone on the desk and Tyler remained in silence. "Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life, can't you see that?" Stefan asked him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"We have a problem." Jules said to Brady after hanging up the phone after hearing what Tyler said while her boyfriend looked at her worried. They were still in the woods and at the RV waiting for the other members of their pack.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So, John. Rumor has it that you know a lot, and won't say anything." Damon said to John when he joined him close to the table where John was lighting a candle for the victims.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there." John said to Damon about what has been happening because Stefan had told him.

"Only, because all of the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chocking full." Damon stated to John.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asked surprised.

"It's an acquired taste." Damon said smirking at him. "I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep." Damon said with a menace voice.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, which I can count on you. Then we'll talk." John simply said to him and then left Damon alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey! Hey!" Matt called Caroline when he saw her on the parking lot.

"Hey." Caroline said smiling at Matt.

"I haven't seen you." Matt said to her with a hopeful look.

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." Caroline said to Matt.

"Yeah, you're avoiding me a little." Matt said insisting even more.

"Okay, maybe a little." Caroline agreed with him.

"Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now, but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness?" Matt pleaded with her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?" Caroline asked him smiling.

"Sounds good." Matt agreed smiling too.

"Okay, bye." Caroline said smiling even more and Matt left her alone. Then she went to her car and sensed that someone's was behind her. When she turned around it was Jules, the woman who killed Rose.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Excuse me, Caroline right?" Jules asked Caroline.

"Yeah." Caroline said to her.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" Jules asked her already preparing something.

"No, not since earlier. Sorry." Caroline told her and prepared to leave.

"I know you're lying." Jules said to her smirking.

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline asked her sarcastically.

"Actually, it is." Jules said to Caroline ready to take her or kill her.

"Well, I have a trick too." Caroline affirmed to her and showed her vampire face turning around but Jules sprayed her with vervain and while Caroline healed and turned around again to attack Jules, Brady shoot her in the head, killing the blonde vampire for a moment.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was already awake and inside a cage in Brady's RV, around the woods. She had a bullet wound on her head and while she tried to dig the bullet from her head, she screamed a little but she finally got the bullet out. When she tried to unlock the cage, to run away, Caroline stopped when she saw Brady.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It is gonna be a long night, sweet pea." Brady said and shot against her making Caroline scream in pain.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Meanwhile, Tyler and Stefan were still talking in the Lockwood Mansion, inside the mayor's office.

"You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" Tyler asked Stefan trying to make him leave his house.

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that." Stefan said trying to explain to Tyler when his phone started to ring. In the caller id was Caroline and he picked up. "Hey. Is everything okay?" He asked to his friend.

"_That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?"_ A woman said into the phone smirking.

"Who is this?" Stefan asked her worried about her friend.

"_Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?"_ Jules said again.

"Jules? Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked Jules worried about his friend.

"_You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."_ Jules said with a menacing voice.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked her again.

"_Right here. Want proof?"_ Jules asked him and she went into the RV to join Caroline and Brady. _"He needs proof."_ Jules said and Brady shoot Caroline screamed in pain while Stefan was hearing on the other side.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked him not understanding what was happening.

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Stefan said to her getting pissed by the minute.

"_I hurt her again, and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies."_ Jules said with the same tone and hanged up the phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Mystic Grill, Damon and Eva were in the bar talking and drinking. Sometimes he would kiss her lips and neck. He really wanted to be in his bed with her. When Jenna got inside the Grill, she saw Damon and Eva kissing again and decided to approach them with a woman right behind her.

"Damon and my lovely niece, Eva." Jenna said and then remembered something and turned to her niece while she looked for Elena too. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" She asked her.

"Not today and weren't supposed to be in class, too?" Eva said to her smirking.

"Point taken." Jenna said smirking and then turned to Damon. "So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is…" Jenna said to Damon turning to the blond woman.

"I know you. The news lady." Damon said already recognized her.

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Andie said ignoring Eva that had her hand on Damon's thigh while Elena watched them knowing what her aunt was trying to do.

"My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you." Damon said prepared to leave. "And by the way, I have a girlfriend, which is right here beside me." He said to Andie pointing to her and then they left the bar and went to meet Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You totally blew her off." Elena said surprised.

"I'm steering clear of all women at the moment and I'm dating with your sister. I will never cheat on her. I promise you that." Damon said to Elena knowing full well that he would never break a promise.

"You didn't have to be rude." Elena stated to Damon.

"Yes, he needed to be… She was trying to seduce him." Eva stated to her sister.

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere." Damon said with a smirk on his face when Elena's phone rang and she answered it.

"Stefan? What is it?" Elena asked worried while she looked at her sister and Damon and signal them to go with her to the bathroom for them to talk.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon asked her pissed that his brother hided something from him.

"Stefan was worried that you…" Elena explained to him.

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen." Damon said to Elena about the werewolf.

"No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" Elena pleaded with Damon.

"Damon, don't do anything to him. I dated with him but right now I'm with you forever, just leave him alone." Eva pleaded with him too.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win." Damon said to the girls and Eva touched his arm.

"Please, baby, for me." Eva pleaded to him again.

"Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead." Elena pleaded with him too.

"You need to stop doing that." Damon said to Elena.

"Doing what?" Elena asked surprised to him.

"Assuming that I'll always play the good guy because it's you who's asking." Damon stated to her.

"Be the better man, Damon." Elena said to him.

"'Lena, accept the way he is… and he is not going to kill Tyler. He is only being honest with his opinion." Eva said to her sister trying to make Elena understanding a little more about Damon's opinions.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Do you mind?" Damon asked when John got inside of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" John asked them.

"Nothing." Both Elena and Eva said at the same time.

"It doesn't look like nothing." John said looking at the three of them.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon said sneering at John.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back." Elena said to both men while Eva glared at John.

"'Lena is right, Damon. We need to get Caroline back." Eva said agreeing with her sister and trying to convince her boyfriend to leave John alone for the moment.

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." Damon said to Elena and Eva, but especially to his girlfriend and then turned around to look at John. "First dad duty: ground your daughter Elena. Keep her here." Damon said and then turned to his girlfriend to tell her something. "Stay here, okay?" He asked her and when Eva nodded her head he left the bathroom.

"I'm coming with you." Elena said to Damon prepared to leave but Eva grabbed her arm and showed on her eyes that it was better this way.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one." John agreed with Damon. "No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on." John asked to his daughter.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

On the woods, Caroline was still inside the cage that Brady put her and she was crying because of the torture that she had been suffering.

"So, how many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady asked her but she didn't answered him, so he shot her with a gun, which the bullets where filled with vervain. Caroline screamed in pain. "No?" He asked her again and prepared to shot again when she started to talk to him with anger on her voice.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?" Caroline asked him with so much anger.

"You're a vampire. Why not?" Brady simply stated to her like it was obvious and shot wooden darts into her neck while she screamed in pain. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Let me out!" Caroline screamed again.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Brady asked her again prepared to shot her once again.

"Let me out!" Caroline screamed once again but Brady left her alone and went to join Jules that was outside.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Get it out of your system?" Jules asked Brady when he was beside her.

"No, I'm just getting started." Brady stated to her.

"Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are." Jules tried to make her boyfriend understand that she didn't want to kill anyone including vampires.

"You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. _That's_ who we are." Brady stated to her again about his plan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva stormed out of the restroom, but John stopped them. The girls didn't want to talk, let alone look at him.

"You're not leaving this restaurant." John stated to the girls.

"Don't worry, John. I promised to Damon that I would stay but about Elena, she is a big girl, she can make her own decisions." Eva stated to him.

"You can't tell me what to do." Elena said glaring at him.

"Yes I can. You want to know why? Because I'm here to make sure you and your sister stay safe." John said to them.

"We don't need your protection." Eva said already regretting what she had said about not going to help Caroline just to make John shut up.

"I and my sister have got that covered." Elena said too glaring at him.

"Are you talking about the deal that you made with Elijah? Do you really think he's gonna keep his promise to you? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move." John started to say and then remembered that she put her sister in the deal too. "And put your sister on this deal was a bad move, Elena."

"Are you saying I should put my faith in you?" Elena asked him with a glare.

"After everything that you did to Stefan and Damon?" Eva completed for her sister with a glare too.

"We've had our differences, and I've made mistakes, but you and I, we're family." He said to the girls.

"You don't get to use that word. That word is off-limits to you!" Elena said to him because she was pissed at him.

"Fine, but it doesn't change the facts." John said with a sigh to them.

"You're right. Facts are facts, so listen up: you may be our father, but we are never going to be yours daughters, you got that?" Elena said with disdain on her voice.

"Our father is Grayson Gilbert and our mother is Miranda Sommers-Gilbert. So don't come to us saying we are family." Eva said to him and left with Elena right behind her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I know you're out there." Jules said after hearing something in the woods.

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked her when he got out of the woods with Tyler.

"Locked up tight." Jules said smirking.

"Let her go, and I will release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." Stefan said to Jules hoping that his friend didn't suffer because his and his brothers' mistakes.

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules asked him.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Stefan stated to her.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules said looking at him.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline." Stefan said continuing bargaining with her when Damon joined them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"My brother is always the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier." Damon said when he stood beside Stefan and Tyler. "So give us Caroline." He said again to Jules.

"Let go of Tyler." Jules said again to the brothers.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon said to her ready for a fight.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules said to them and whistled and the rest of her pack walked out of their hiding places, all holding stakes and cross-bows. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Jules said again smirking.

"You heard her. Go. Get over there." Damon said looking to Tyler.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady asked while Tyler walked over to Jules.

"Uh, that'd be me." Damon said smirking.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." Brady said to the guys on his pack.

"We can take them." Damon said to his brother looking up at him.

"I don't know about that." Stefan said a little worried.

"Well then…" Damon said and rushed over to Jules, which she flipped onto the top of the RV while Tyler went inside. One of the werewolves tried to burn Stefan, but he took the flamethrower from him and burned another two werewolves with it. One of the werewolves jumped on Damon, but he ripped his heart out before he got to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." Caroline said to Tyler when she saw him inside. "Tyler?" Caroline asked him when she saw that he was hesitant into freeing her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Meanwhile, outside, Stefan killed another werewolf and another one threw a stake at him but Stefan caught it. Damon, on the other side of the field, was fighting and killing werewolves too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Tyler, please! Tyler?" Caroline asked again and Tyler finally walked over towards the cage and opened it for her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan fought with one of the werewolves and drove his stake through his body while another werewolf shot an arrow at him, but he caught it and threw it in his neck. The werewolf fell on the ground dead. Another werewolf went behind Stefan and drove a stake through his back which made Stefan fall on the ground while Damon was fighting with Brady, but Jules came behind him and shoot him with a wooden bullet. Damon fell on the ground in pain and looked at his brother. They were defeated by werewolves.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Caroline was out of the cage she was in, Tyler opened the door of the RV, but Jules caught her, pushed her against the RV and put a gun to her back to stop her from leaving. Tyler saw that Caroline was being held at gunpoint, but he didn't do anything to help her. They watched Brady grab a stake and was about to stake Damon on his heart, but suddenly, all of the werewolves who were still alive, except for Tyler, began to scream in pain, which all of them grabbed their heads in their hands and fell to their knees because of the immense pain they were felling.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked worried.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked not understanding when Jonas Martin appeared on the woods. He was chanting a spell on the werewolves to give them aneurysms. Damon and Stefan got up off the ground and looked around too.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena and Eva Gilbert. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now." Jonas Martin ordered them and they all leave while Jonas looked to Tyler. "When your friends awaken, give them a message: _They need to get the hell out of this town._" Jonas said again and left Tyler alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So is your mom home?" Stefan asked her when they reached Caroline's house.

"No, she's at work." Caroline said to him.

"I can come in, if you want me to." Stefan offered to Caroline wanting to help her.

"I'm fine, Stefan." Caroline said again wanting to be alone.

"You don't have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight." Stefan said to her knowing that she was upset.

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore, I can handle myself." Caroline said to him touched by his worry for her.

"Sure you can." Stefan said to her smiling.

"I just really want to go shower so…" Caroline said to him and trying to make to leave her alone.

"Okay." Stefan nodded his head agreeing with her.

"Good night." Caroline said to him ready to walk inside the house.

"Good night." Stefan to her and walked way and Caroline walked inside the house and closed the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What do you want?" Damon asked when he opened the door of the Boarding House and found John on the front steps.

"We didn't finish our conversation." John stated to him.

"I'll bite." Damon stated and reluctantly allowed John into the house.

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena and Eva." John said to him because he wanted to protect his daughters.

"I agree with that statement." Damon said because it was true. He would do anything to protect his girl.

"So I come bearing gifts." John said and opened a folded cloth, which held a silver dagger and a jar full of ash.

"What is that?" Damon asked curiosity lacing his voice.

"This is how you kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plugged into their heart." John explained to Damon.

"How do you know all this, John?" Damon asked him taking the dagger.

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things. But, of course, you know that." John said to Damon smirking.

"Where is Isobel?" Damon asked him.

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she is attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Eva and Elena are concerned, you and I are on the same side this time." John stated to him and left the house. Then Damon went to his room to prepare everything for him and Eva. Some candles around the bathroom and the champagne for them to drink. He wanted a nice and relaxed evening for them after this thing tonight and about John coming to Mystic Falls again. He needed to know his plan because he didn't believe in him for a second. After everything was ready in the bathroom, he went to the refrigerator to take the bottle of champagne and put it on ice for them. Now, Eva only needed to come.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was in her bedroom and was looking at her wounds that were on her body, which had disappeared because of her healing factor when her phone rang. It was Matt that was calling her.

"Hi." Caroline said into the phone.

"_Hey. Did something happened?"_ Matt asked her with a worried voice because she didn't meet him at the Grill that night.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry Matt." Caroline asked him remembering their meeting.

"_Are you okay?"_ Matt asked her still worried.

"Yeah. Something came up with Bonnie and she needed me, a friend thing. Something to do about boys. You understand?" Caroline asked him hoping he would understand.

"_Yeah so you're with her right now?"_ Matt asked her watching Bonnie and Jeremy laughing at one table.

"Yeah. so I'm not gonna make it tonight, but can I see you tomorrow?" Caroline asked him with on her voice.

"_Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night."_ Matt said and hanged up the phone call when someone knocked on the front door. It was Tyler.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked her when Caroline opened the door.

"I'm fine." Caroline said still disappointed on him.

"I had no idea they would come for you." Tyler said trying to explain to him what happened.

"Do you know what they did to me?" Caroline said with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry, but it's crazy now, okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me." Tyler said to her still disappointed that she didn't tell him the truth.

"I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect _**you**_. Don't you get that?" Caroline asked him surprised that he didn't believe in her.

"Caroline…" Tyler started but she interrupted him.

"You just stood there when they were going to kill us. You just stood there! You didn't do anything!" Caroline exclaimed to him starting to get mad at him.

"I didn't know what to do!" Tyler said to her starting to get angry too.

"You help your friend, that's what you do." Caroline stated to him still mad.

"I'm sorry." Tyler apologized at her again.

"No, it's too late, because we're not friends anymore. And what happened to me tonight that will never happen again. So, you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house!" Caroline said to him and slammed the door closed on his face with some tears on her eyes.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Gilbert House, Elena was taking a bottle of water from the fridge and when she closed it, John was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry about earlier." John apologized to her.

"Enough, already. I don't want you here and I can't make that anymore clear." Elena said to him.

"I'm with my sister too." Eva said when she came inside the kitchen with her duffel bag on her hand.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena. Or you, Eva." John said to the girls.

"Yeah, I know, you're here to protect me and Eva. Got it, get in line." Elena said sarcastically to him.

"I thought you might want this. It was you mother's." John said to Elena giving her a bracelet and then turned to Eva. "This is for you Eva. Belong to her mother too." He said and gave her a necklace.

"Isobel?" Elena asked him.

"If belonged to her I don't want it." Eva said to him.

"No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box, with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now." John said giving the necklace to Eva and the bracelet to Elena. "Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were your parents, girls, and I know I'm nothing to you two. You two have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things, but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you, but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family." He said and left the girls alone crying and hugging each other. When the girls turned around, they saw Stefan and Elena rushed into his arms.

"Elena." Stefan said seeing her tears.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked worried.

"Damon is alright?" Eva asked worried too.

"We are both fine." Stefan said to the girls to calm them.

"Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan, for a second. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline?" Elena fired questions.

"I could use your help..." Stefan said to them and explained his idea.

"I can't. I'm gonna see Damon but after that I'm gonna meet you at Caroline's house, okay?" Eva asked them and both Stefan and Elena nodded their heads and with that Eva left her house to go see Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler knocked on RV's door and when Jules opened the door, she let him in, and he joined her and Brady inside.

"Hey, come on in." Jules said to him smiling.

"I'm sorry about your friends." Tyler said to her and sat down. "It's not always like this, is it?" Tyler asked her worried.

"No. Is it Brady?" Jules asked looking at her boyfriend.

"No, man. You're living in vampire country, that's all. It's way better than this." Brady said to him smirking.

"Mason didn't tell me anything about it. He was gone. Dead I guess, before he could help me." Tyler said to them hoping that they could help him.

"I don't get what Mason was even doing here in the first place." Brady said to them because Mason never told them where he was.

"His brother died. You know that, Brady." Jules said to Brady like it was obvious.

"Why was he stupid enough to stay and get himself killed?" Brady asked her that too.

"Because of this rock he was trying to find." Tyler said to them.

"What rock?" Brady asked confused.

"A moonstone." Tyler said to them and Brady gives Jules a knowing look. The famous curse was known on the werewolves packs too.

"I had no idea." Jules said to Brady.

"What?" Tyler asked confused too.

"A moonstone? Did he find it?" Brady asked Tyler curious.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded his head in affirmation.

"Where is it now?" Brady asked again. Maybe they could finally break the curse for them.

"I couldn't tell you." Tyler told them truthfully because he gave the moonstone to his uncle and then Stefan found it on the well. Later on, Bonnie lost the moonstone to the Martin warlocks and to Elijah.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's going on?" Caroline asked when she opened the door and found Stefan on the other side of the door.

"I was a bit worried about you, after everything you went through tonight." Stefan started to explain to her.

"I'm fine." Caroline stated once again.

"Good. But, just in case, I brought some back up." Stefan said and the girls appeared from behind him.

"We're gonna slumber it!" Elena said smiling at her friend.

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie said smiling at her friend too.

"Eva is coming later. She went to see if Damon was alright." Elena explained to her and the blond vampire cried. The girls went to hug her and Elena looked at Stefan to tell him that she loved him and he said he loved her too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was in his bathtub with Eva. She had her back against his chest. She was surprised when she saw his surprise.

"So… I was surprised when I came here and see that you prepared this for us." Eva said smiling at him.

"With me, you always going to be surprised." Damon said kissing Eva's neck.

"Don't I know it." Eva said and turned around to kiss him on the mouth.

"Do you really have to go to see blondie?" Damon asked her whining.

"I have to go… Caroline needs me…" Eva said to him a little sad but hoping he could understand.

"Okay… okay. But at least can I have you again?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"You can have me anytime you want." Eva said smirking at him.

"I love you, more than anything." Damon said with a soft voice and looked into Eva's eyes showing his love for her.

"I love you too. If in the end, Klaus get me and kill me because of this curse, I want to have your blood in my system. That way, I will come back for you, as a vampire." Eva said decided into becoming a vampire to be with Damon.

"Are you sure, into becoming a vampire?" Damon asked to be sure because all he wanted was to be with her forever as mates.

"Yes, I am. The timing can be bad but I want to be with you." Eva said kissing him again.

"Okay." Damon said and kissed her again too while they give into their passion and the blood sharing before Eva had to leave to be her friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were sitting on the ground, still trapped in the tomb when they heard some noises and they got up to see who was coming.

"I know you were expecting someone else." John Gilbert said to two vampires.

"We sent Stefan to find Isobel." Katherine said to John.

"She got your message. She was busy, so she sent me instead." John said to the girls again hoping they would accept his help.

"Does Stefan know that you're here right now?" Katherine asked him again.

"Or even Damon?" Danielle asked him.

"No. No one does. This is between you two, me, and Isobel." John stated to them.

"We want out of this tomb, John." Danielle said with a pissed voice.

"I'm already on it." John said remembering about his plan.


	14. Crying Wolf

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I have decided to change the name to "Eternal Love" because the story has the eternal love between Damon and Eva just like Stefan and Elena. I hope you guys don't mind about that. So here it goes another chapter.**

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy, Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! You always have been here to support me in everything and anything I do. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**Vanessa: The same goes for you girl. Always have been here to give your support and opinions in everything I do. So thank you. **

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea which blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know. Yes, they are starting to share blood to create a bond between them and basically for something that I will use it for the 4****th**** season. Here is the next chapter.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers. ****Thank you for your suggestion about being Kol with Eva. But I'm still hoping that the readers give more opinions about that. **

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it! You are going to like this chapter. **

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it. Here is the new chapter.**

**Echoing Dream: I'm glad you liked it. Now where is the problem having Damon or Eva say "Babe"?**

**Vampangel25: I'm glad you liked it. Here it is the new chapter **

**Guest: Here it is the chapter you asked me to update today. I hope you liked it and the next time, leave a name for me to say something to you **

**Chloe: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one. **

**Alexia: I'm glad you liked it. So, you want Klaus or Kol interested in Eva? Give me your opinion.**

**Lexi: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one.**

**Loki: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one. **

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: Danielle has straight her and Katherine has curly hair. Eva has curly hair while Elena has straight hair.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**Note: Which Original do you want to be interested in Eva like they were interested on the others doppelgangers Danielle and Thora? Vote on Klaus, Elijah and Kol? **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**Chapter XIV**

**Crying Wolf**

Still in the woods, the dead werewolves lied in a pile next to a bonfire and Brady carried another body of a dead friend over his shoulder and placed him on the pile. Brady looked over at Jules, who was watching the fire burn the bodies, she looked up at him, sadly. Wordlessly, they walked over to Stevie, another member of the pack, who was pacing in front of the trailer.

"Go ahead. Tell her." Brady said to Stevie to say to Jules.

"Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams: _I should have known better_." Stevie said sarcastically.

"What is it, Stevie?" Jules asked to the other man.

"When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, so something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot, vampire chick Kathy and he didn't want anyone to know." Stevie started to tell Jules about what their friend was planning.

"All right. Just get to the point, Stevie." Jules said starting to get agitated.

"That is the point, Jules. It's the Sun and Moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it, if it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch showed up last night, double-click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse." Stevie stated to Jules, that was the plan that Mason had.

"We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town." The other werewolf said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Forbes house, Elena's cell phone went off, waking up the trio of girls, Caroline promptly pushed Elena out of bed because they wanted to sleep more. Eva didn't get to spend the night with them because she and Damon couldn't leave each other during the night, since they decided to exchange more blood during these days because of Klaus.

"Go away!" Caroline whined to Elena.

"Urgh." Elena said when she landed on the floor and looked back at Caroline, with an angry look. Then she crawled across the floor towards her phone and took it off the dresser. "Hello?" She said answering the phone with Bonnie and Caroline looking over at her from the bed. They were both incredibly annoyed to be awakened.

"Shhh." Bonnie said to her.

"Elena!" Caroline said annoyed at her friend and Elena dragged herself out Caroline's room, deciding continue her conversation in the hallway.

"_How was the slumber party?"_ Stefan asked into the phone.

"Good and much needed." Elena said to him smiling and thinking about them having one. "When can you and I have one?" She asked flirting with him.

"_Mmm. That can be arranged."_ Stefan said smiling too.

"Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away." Elena decided to do that right now.

"_Even with everything that's going on?"_ Stefan asked worried.

"Because of everything that's going on." Elena stated to him.

"_And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?"_ Stefan asked her again to be sure.

"Uh, this has everything to do with that." Elena said to him sighing.

"_And Eva? What do you think her and Damon coming with us?"_ Stefan asked her hoping that this trip was for two of them.

"She sent me a text last night that she couldn't come and that she would spend the day alone with Damon. They deserve spend the day alone, just like us because of this thing, Klaus and John coming back into town." Elena said to Stefan.

"_Okay. I agree with you. They deserve that too._" Stefan agreed with Elena. _"Well, in that case, where would you like to go?"_ Stefan said making Elena smile.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Eva was finishing getting ready when Damon came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He really wanted to spend the day with her and only her, and hoped she accept that.

"So… you wanna spend the day with me? Just us?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah and I'm already send a message to Elena to tell her that we would spend the day together. But I bet someone is going to come and ask something." Eva said sighing.

"I know… it is always like that. I'm awesome and they always want my help." Damon said smirking.

"Stop being so cocky." Eva said smacking his arm.

"Ouch!" Damon said feigning hurt and then turned serious. "By the way, I compelled the reporter, Andie to gives us information's about everything strange around the town and about." He said with a serious voice.

"Good idea, Damon. But try not to eat her." Eva said with a serious voice that in the end the two end up laughing.

"Eat her? I'm innocent in that part!" Damon said faking innocence.

"Right!" Eva said laughing when someone knocked on the door. It was Andie Star that came to tell them more news.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"I'm late. I know. But I'm late for my job too." Andie said coming inside the house to talk with Damon and Eva. "This is going to be such a crazy day. I'm, covering the historical society's high tea on the Lockwood Mansion." She started to explain to them.

"Ooh! Thrilling." Damon said sarcastically following her to the living room with Eva.

"Yeah. It's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze." She continued giving the information.

"What is that so special?" Eva asked rolling her eyes.

"Writer? What's his name?" Damon asked her with a strange look on his face.

"Uh, Elijah Smith." Andie informed them.

"Smith. He's using Smith?" Damon asked to himself and looked at Eva to see if she saw the connection there.

"You have more information?" Eva asked her wanting for her to leave the house for her and Damon to be alone finally.

"No, I don't. But I thought you wanted to know that someone named Elijah was around here." Andie said to them.

"Thank you, Andie. Now go and try to find more information." Damon said and Andie nodded her head and Damon opened the front door and Alaric was there ready to knock on the door.

"Oh. Hey, Alaric. Later." Andie said and left the house and Alaric moved to stand beside Eva while Damon waved goodbye to Andie.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Andie Star, action news." Damon said sarcastically and Eva rolled her eyes. "She is giving us information around the town." He said to Alaric.

"It's not called action news." Alaric said sarcastically.

"I know. I just like saying it. Come on." Damon said to Alaric while he entered inside the house while Damon shut the door and they both went into the living room with Eva behind them. Damon wanted to show him the weapon that John gave him last night.

"So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." Damon said and unrolled the dagger from the protective cloth. "He said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that." Damon said handing the dagger to Alaric and he took it.

"So you think it's a setup?" Alaric asked him.

"I believe it is. If he wanted to kill Damon and Stefan to force to stay away from me and my sister, I bet he is preparing something." Eva said to them. Something she had said to the raven vampire the night before.

"It could be, like Eva said. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him." Damon said to him and turned around to head to the bar. "What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?" Damon asked to his friend.

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwoods." Alaric said getting up and walked over to Damon.

"Elena and Stefan are going there." Eva said to them and went to steel the glass of bourbon from her boyfriend. "Elena called me asking me if I didn't mind because the house is mine too." She said to them.

"So that party is where Elijah's the guest of honor." Damon said already planning something on his head.

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party." Alaric stated to him and Eva looked at Damon smirking too.

"No. That would be stupid." Damon said to Alaric while he gave Damon a skeptical look. "I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met." Damon said and annoyingly tapped Alaric with the dagger. Alaric looked on at him, clearly not amused.

"Clearly stupid." Eva said to Damon glaring at her boyfriend because she didn't want that her boyfriend to be in danger.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Okay. So tell me about this big, witchy plan you've been cooking up." Caroline asked her witch friend while they were sitting at the table in the Grill.

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"No, we don't." Caroline agreed with Bonnie.

"So, I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows." Bonnie said to her friend.

"And he's not gonna tell you anything." Caroline stated to her friend.

"I didn't say he was gonna have a choice." Bonnie said to her friend while Caroline was looking past her. "What?" Bonnie asked turning around and saw that her was looking at their friend Matt. Caroline gave him a small wave and smile but Matt's face remained stony and he walked away without acknowledging her, making Bonnie look to her once again. "What was that about?" Bonnie asked her.

"Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were... I don't know." Caroline asked confused.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Tyler, hi." Jules said to Tyler when Tyler approached her.

"You're still here." Tyler stated seeing that she and her friends were still in town.

"Is that all right with you?" Jules asked him with a worried face.

"That guy last night made it pretty clear that you needed to go." Tyler stated to him.

"And we will soon." Jules said when Brady and Stevie walker around the other side of the trailer and approached them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Listen. We kind of need your help with something." Jules said to Tyler while he looked nervously at the two men.

"We need you to help us find the moonstone." Brady said to Tyler.

"Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock." Tyler said to them because he was clearly confused.

"That rock helps break the curse of the Sun and the Moon." Stevie explained to Tyler like he would know what that was.

"I don't know what that means." Tyler said not understanding.

"It's an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves." Jules explained to the young wolf.

"Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight, but we're stuck only turning at the full moon, aka werewolf Armageddon." Stevie said sarcastically.

"But if we break it, they are stuck as night-walkers, and we can turn whenever we want." Brady explained too.

"Aka werewolf domination." Stevie finished and Tyler sighed heavily.

"Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don't want to." Jules said to Tyler, trying to bring him their side.

"I'd never have to turn again?" Tyler asked with hope on his voice.

"There's more. Stevie?" Brady said turning to his friend.

"If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the doppelgängers." Stevie finished telling him the ingredients for the spell.

"The doppelgängers?" Tyler asked again confused.

"Evil twins shadow persons. We're betting Mason's hot, vampire chick Danny knows all about it, so we need you to help us find Danny. I… I have a picture." Stevie said explaining and took his phone out of his pocket to show them. "Mason brought her and her sister to the bar once. No one liked them. They were vampires. Bad news." Stevie said looking for the picture. "Right… right here. The girls that are each sided of Mason." Stevie said showing the picture of Mason and the Pierce twins to Tyler. Then the Lockwood boy looked at Stevie with skepticism.

"That's Elena and Eva Gilbert." Tyler stated to Stevie.

"You know them?" Jules asked Tyler surprised.

"I've known them my whole life." Tyler said to them. "I used to date with Eva but now she is with Damon and Elena is dating with Stefan. They are brothers. The Salvatore brothers and they are vampires." Tyler explained to them and Jules and Brady exchanged some looks.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hi." Caroline said to Matt while he was busing some tables at the Grill.

"I'm… I'm working." Matt told her and walked away while Caroline followed him.

"Yeah, I can see that, but can you work and talk?" Caroline asked him and then he stopped abruptly turning around to face her.

"What do you want, Caroline?" Matt asked her making her stop too.

"Uh, I want to talk about what we were supposed to talk about last night before I had to cancel on you. I want us to clear up the weirdness. I just want us to talk about us." She said to him with hope.

"Now you're just making it worse." Matt said to her getting angry.

"Uh, I…I don't know what's going on, Matt." Caroline said confused while placed her hands on either side of her face.

"Where were you last night when you were supposed to be with me?" Matt asked her hoping for a straight answer.

"I…" Caroline tried to say.

"Don't say you were with Bonnie because Bonnie was here, Caroline. I saw her." Matt said to her pissed.

"Oh." Caroline said speechless.

"Yeah." Matt nodded his head and walked away.

"Matt!" Caroline called him and struggled to find the words but gave up when Tyler approached her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Caroline." Tyler called her.

"You stay away from me." Caroline stated to him and started to walk away but Tyler followed her.

"It's important." Tyler said to her when they knocked shoulder, which made Caroline's bag fall to the floor, spilling out its contents. Caroline knelt down to retrieve her bag and things, while Tyler knelt down to help.

"Just stop it, Tyler, okay? You're just… you're just making it worse." Caroline said as he and her placed Caroline's things back in her bag, Tyler pick up her phone and swiftly put it in his back pocket without her noticing.

"Please, Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, okay, but there's so much we need to talk about." Tyler pleaded with her while Caroline grabbed her bag and got up from the floor.

"I said just leave me alone." Caroline said and stormed out of the Grill.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"The two of you want to get together, fine. There's nothing I can do about it, but do me a favor, and both of you stop lying about it." Matt said approaching Tyler when he got up from the floor.

"Matt, there's nothing going on." Tyler said grabbing Matt's arm and Matt turned back around and grabbed Tyler by the collar of his jacket.

"Hey! I said stop lying." Matt said and released Tyler before walking away.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Stefan and Elena were in the hallway with their bags packed, ready to leave.

"Ready for our romantic weekend?" Stefan asked her smiling.

"Beyond ready. Let's go before John shows up and pretends to be a concerned father for me and my sister." Elena stated to him.

"Mmm. I'll go put these in the car." Stefan said smiling at her again and opened the front door and walked out when he heard Elena's phone starting to buzz. Elena took out her phone seeing that she had received a text message from Caroline and the text was saying _"Need to talk. Where are you?"_ and Elena sent a text back to her saying, _"Headed to the lake house w Stefan. U ok?"_ with Stefan was watching her with a worried expression on his face. "Uh, please tell me there's nothing wrong." Stefan asked her and she looked up at him but before she had time to comment, Caroline sent her another text saying _"All good, never mind. Have fun."_ Elena looked relieved and sent a text back saying _"Xoxo."_

"Nothing's wrong. Just, Caroline." She said smiling at Stefan. "Come on. Let's go." She finally said and walked out the front door. Then Stefan shut the door behind them and followed her to the car.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Meanwhile, at the Salvatore Boarding House, Eva had received a text from Elena telling her that she was already on the way to the lake house with Stefan. Eva told her on the text to have fun and not do to anything she wouldn't do with Damon. Then she decided to write some songs until Damon stopped talking with Alaric and they could spend the day together. This song made her remember about the danger and the love that came to her when she had meet Damon for the first time, the walls he had around him and the same way, she had walls around her heart. They really were made for each other. He brought her fun part and she could calm him more.

_I can't take your hand and_

_Lead you to the water_

_I can't make you feel what you don't feel_

_But you know you wanna_

_Find out how to crack me_

_Log in try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface_

_There's so much you need to know_

_And you might feel like you're drowning_

_But that's what I need to let go_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_(Got dynamite)_

_Got dynamite?_

_(Got dynamite)_

_I can't paint this picture_

_Just so you can hang it_

_I can't wait for you to understand_

_If you just don't get it_

_Find out how to crack me_

_Log in try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface_

_There's so much you need to know_

_And you might feel like you're drowning_

_But that's what i need to let go_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_When the walls come crashing down_

_I hope you're standing right in front of me_

_When my past lies all around_

_'Cause all you to need to save me is to intervene_

_And make the walls come crashing down_

_Got, got dynamite?_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_(Got dynamite)_

_Got dynamite?_

_(Got dynamite)_

_Got dynamite?_

_(Got dynamite)_

_Got dynamite?_

_(Got dynamite)_

_Got dynamite?_

In the end of this song, Eva decided to name the song has _Got Dynamite_, (**A.N.: This song belongs to Demi Lovato, I'm only using for my OC**) when her phone buzzed telling her that she had a text. It was Caroline telling her that she needed to talk and Eva sent her back telling that she couldn't meet because she was going to spend the day with her boyfriend. They were going to the Historical Tea Party for Elijah.

"Ready?" Damon asked Eva when he came to the living room with Alaric after their talk and plans.

"Yeah, let's go. Elena and Stefan are on the way to the lake house." Eva said kissing his cheek.

"Good. They need their time, just like us." Damon said smiling and kissed her forehead while they got inside of Damon's car, with Eva beside him on the front and Alaric on the backseat.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Tyler looked down at the texts he exchanged with Elena and Eva via Caroline's phone, passing by Caroline to get information.

"Elena is going to Dunham Lake with Stefan. The Gilbert family has a house up there while Eva is going to spend the day with Damon." Tyler explained to them.

"Nice. Let's go get ours doppelgängers." Brady said walking away and Tyler reluctantly followed him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

When Elena and Stefan pulled up to the lake house in Stefan's Porsche, she stared up at the house and sighed. That house had so many good memories. Stefan looked at her with concern and worry for her.

"You all right?" Stefan asked worried about her.

"I'm good. I just haven't been back here since before…" Elena said remembering about her parents.

"Oh, my god." Stefan said turning fully to Elena and slinging his arm over the back of her seat. "Elena, listen, just say the word, all right? We'll get back on that highway, we'll go anywhere else." Stefan said with worry on his voice.

"I've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way I was just... having a moment." She said smiling and looking at him.

"Okay." Stefan said squeezing her shoulder gently, they got out of the car and went up to the house. Elena unlocked the front door and walked inside the house. She looked around nostalgically and walked further into the house. Stefan, right behind her, came up on the porch and stood awkwardly at the front door. He wasn't invited in yet and was waiting for Elena to invite him inside. Elena placed her bags on a counter and looked over at Stefan.

"You don't have to wait out there. I'm all good." Elena said smiling at him ready to tease him.

"Oh, that's great because I'm, uh... I'm stuck." Stefan said awkwardly.

"Oh, my god. You can't get in." Elena said feigning innocence.

"Not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you, uh, invite me inside." Stefan said a little awkward.

"Stefan, I can't." Elena said to him with a sad look.

"What?" Stefan asked surprised by that.

"My parent's left this place to Johnathan Gilbert. He is the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry. I… I completely forgot." Elena said with a serious voice.

"You're kidding me, right?" Stefan asked her and Elena looked at him very seriously for a moment and finally cracked a smile.

"Stefan Salvatore, I hereby invite you into this home." Elena invited him to get inside the house.

"You are such a liar." Stefan said entering the house and picked her up while Elena giggled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Elena said and kissed him while she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the counter. They continued to kiss passionately and Stefan sat her down on the counter.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Lockwood mansion, the Historical Tea Party had started with Carol and Elijah talking about his book.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there." Carol asked with curiosity on her voice.

"No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia and with lots of research and strictly academic." Elijah explained her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"That's fascinating." Damon said entering the house with Eva beside him and with her hands intertwined with his while Jenna intercepted him.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked him while Andie walked up to them with a notepad in hand and he looked at her with a smirk.

"Hi. You came." Andie said trying to flirt with him.

"Hi." Damon said with the same smirk.

"Hi." Andie said but stopped because she saw the glare that Eva was giving her with a surprised Jenna looking at them.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna. She is giving us so much information that we are going to need." Damon said and left with Eva beside him.

"Ahhh. Wow." Andie said watching how Damon was grabbing Eva's hands while they approached Carol and Elijah.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Damon. Eva." Carol said when she saw them coming to join her and Elijah.

"Carol." Damon said to Carol.

"Mrs. Lockwood." Eva said nodding her head to Carol.

"What a surprise." Carol said surprised to see them there.

"Hi." Damon said and they kissed each other on the cheek and then Carol and Eva did the same.

"Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families and of course, Eva Gilbert, another member of the founding families, too." Carol said to Elijah.

"Mm-hm." Damon nodded his head agreeing and looked at Elijah once again. "Such a pleasure to meet you." He said smirking.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Smith." Eva said smiling too.

"No. Pleasure's mine." Elijah said while he shook Damon's hand and then kissed Eva's hand like a gentleman and with Damon glaring at him for touching his girl.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Luka was playing pool with a friend when Bonnie approached him with two coffees in her hands.

"Come bearing coffee gifts." Bonnie said and handed him one of the coffees.

"So you're talking to me now." Luka said accepting the cup.

"I found out what your dad did, saving my friends from the wolf pack." Bonnie told him like it was obvious.

"Well, had I had known that's all it took..." Luka said smiling at her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the other end of the Grill, Caroline was sitting at a table while watching the scene in front of her when Jeremy walked into the Grill and went over to Caroline.

"Hey. How's it going?" Jeremy asked her.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked Jeremy surprised that he was there.

"Bonnie called. I wanted to help. How's it going?" Jeremy said to her while they looked over to Bonnie and Luka.

"She's selling it and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile." Caroline told him with a smile.

"All right, Caroline. I get it." Jeremy said and Caroline looked at him, noticing his jealousy, and looked away with a knowing smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What do you say? You want to play a game?" Luka invited Bonnie.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed with him.

"Yeah?" Luka said smiling at her.

"Yeah." Bonnie said agreeing and smiling at him.

Luka started to move to set up the game, but suddenly he stumbled then he placed his hands on the pool table to maintain his balance.

"What's happening to me?" Luka asked himself confused.

"You'll be okay." Bonnie said and moved closer to him.

Luka began to fall over and Bonnie grabbed his shoulders, trying to keep him upright while Jeremy and Caroline quickly walked over to help.

"Why don't we go over here?" Bonnie suggested and started to lead Luka around the pool table while Jeremy was the first to approach them.

"I got him. I got him." Jeremy said to her while Bonnie moved out of the way and he placed Luka's arm around his shoulder. Then Jeremy dragged him away from the eyes of the bar patrons. "What kind of witch roofie was that?" Jeremy asked her with curiosity on his voice.

"Strong one." Bonnie said smiling slightly and satisfied with her witchy abilities.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert Lake House, Elena was outside, on the dock with a giant blanket wrapped around her, when Stefan approached her from behind.

"Having another moment?" Stefan asked while he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. And Elena smiled and placed her hands on his arms.

"Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was 6 years old. My dad taught me and my sister how to fish right off the edge over there. This house has so many good memories around. Do you ever think about us, what our future will be like, our memories?" She asked him with curiosity on her voice.

"I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together." Stefan said to Elena because he was a vampire and she was human.

"Now there's a box that we shouldn't open." Elena suggested to Stefan.

"Oh, we can open it. Whenever you're ready." Stefan said to her smiling.

"No. I'd rather just be here... Now." Elena said stroking Stefan's arm with her thumb while she remembered something about Lexi had told her and her sister's opinion.

"You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you." Stefan said to her. "I love you." He said whispering in her ear making Elena smile as Stefan kissed her on the cheek while Elena grabbed onto Stefan's arms, making their embrace tighter.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Alaric and Eva watched as Damon opened the door to the study and gestured for Elijah to enter. Damon followed Elijah in and shut the door behind him. John walked up to Alaric.

"What's Damon doing with Elijah?" John asked Alaric when joined him.

"How would I know?" Alaric asked him not linking his tone.

"Because you're his little helper." John stated to him.

"If you say so, John." Alaric said to John.

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever." John said using a tone with a threat behind it.

"You're a dick." Alaric simply said to him.

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back." John said to Alaric making him to smile smugly at John.

"If shut up? Elena and I, including Jeremy, we don't mind having Ric sleeping over at the house, but you? We want you out of our lives!" Eva stated to him smirking and John shock his head and walked away. When John walked away, the teacher watched him go with the same expression on his face.

"Nice!" Alaric said to Eva.

"I hate the man. I always hated him… trying to be my father? My father was Grayson, not him!" Eva stated to Alaric and he smiled at her. He agreed with her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked Damon while they were in the study talking.

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon said to Elijah.

"Where's Elena? I saw that Eva is here with you." Elijah said to Damon.

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem." Damon said to Elijah.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that." Elijah said to Damon already knowing what happened after because he sent Jonas Martin to help them.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day." Damon stated to him without thanking him for the help.

"You are welcome." Elijah said to him.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here." Damon said while sat down on the desk.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena and Eva safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah stated to him and moved to exit the room but Damon using his vampire speed, appeared in front of him, blocking his way out.

"Not good enough." Damon said to Elijah and the Original vampire grabbed Damon by his throat and used his vampire speed into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabbed Elijah's throat. Elijah then grabbed Damon's hand and easily pulled it off of his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he did so. Damon groaned in pain.

"You young vampires, so arrogant." Elijah said and dropped Damon's hand from his own, but continued to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat. "How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Elijah asked him again.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal." Damon stated to him ready to fight again.

"Silence." Elijah said to him and grabbed a pencil lying on the desk and then stabbed the young vampire in the neck with it. Damon clutched at the pencil and yelled in pain from that stab. Elijah let go of Damon, who fell against the desk and removed the pencil, painfully from his neck. The raven vampire clapped his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off his hands. "I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Elijah said once again and dangled the handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabbed it hastily, and placed it on his wound trying to clean up. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena and Eva safe." He said and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert Lake House, Stefan was preparing dinner in the kitchen, when he looked over at Elena who was watching him from the couch, a glass of wine in her hand.

"My dad did all the cooking, too but of course, Eva learned everything with him, so then, when she had the proper age, the two of them cooked together every night." Elena told to him.

"And your mom?" Stefan asked with interested.

"She sat right here and watched them cook together. She couldn't cook either, just like me." Elena said smiling while she remembered the scene and Stefan smiled and continued chopping up an onion while Elena turned around and looked at the fireplace to see the fire dying. "Fire's dying." She said looking at Stefan.

"Oh, yeah. I'll go get more wood." Stefan said and stopped chopping and then walked over to Elena.

"I got it." Elena said to him.

"No, no. It's cold outside." Stefan said to her smiling while Elena got up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"So, I'll get a jacket." Elena said turning around and walked off into her parent's old bedroom. When she was at the door, Elena stopped and looked over at the vanity. She picked up a bottle of perfume, uncorked it, and smelled it. Stefan entered the room after her. Elena put the cork back in and placed the perfume bottle back on the vanity. "It is my mom's perfume." Elena told him and turned around and went over to the closet to take something from there. "Jenna was supposed to pack all this up, but... she kept putting it off." She explained to Stefan and turned the light on in the closet, and then she looked inside. "I don't blame her." Elena said to him and then looked at the closet door and took one of the sweaters off its hook and she turned back to Stefan. "Here." She said and tossed the sweater at Stefan, who caught it. "Bundle up." She said smiling and the young vampire started to put the jacket on. "It was my great-granddad's." Elena said to him and Stefan popped up the collar while Elena admired him in it. "And you look very hot in it." Elena said smirking at him.

"I look hot in your dead great-granddad's jacket?" Stefan asked her smirking.

"Beyond hot." Elena told him seductively and with a smile on her face. Stefan walked over and kissed her, unexpectedly. Elena kissed him back awkwardly, while they walked back into the closet and continued to kiss. Stefan pushed Elena once again into the back wall of the closet. Elena pulls away for a moment. "Stefan! It's my parents' bedroom." Elena said to him trying to respect that but Stefan didn't respond and kissed Elena again, who smiled and finally gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Stefan heard a hollow thud when Elena's back tapped the wall, which made Stefan break their make out session and looking up at the wall. "What?" Elena asked him surprised that he stopped the kiss.

"Huh." Stefan said while he rapped his knuckled on the wall while Elena turned her head and watched him.

"What?" Elena asked looking up at him.

"This is hollow inside." Stefan explained to her and Elena moved out of the way while he broke off one of the panels and removed the rest with ease. There was a hidden door behind the wall.

"What is it?" Elena asked surprised to see that.

"It's a really good hiding place." Stefan told her and broke the lock off with his vampire strenght to open the door. Then he flipped the light on and they saw an arsenal of weapons for hunting vampires within the hidden closet.

"Oh, my god." Elena said surprised to see those weapons.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Forbes House, Bonnie and Jeremy were kneeling next to Luka's unconscious body in the living room while Caroline walked in with an armful of candles.

"We only have, like, an hour or two before my mom gets home, and these are all I could find." Caroline said to them and Jeremy stood up while Caroline handed him the candles, one by one.

"Place these evenly around the room." Bonnie instructed them. Caroline nodded and handed the remaining candles to Bonnie, who took them while Jeremy began placing the candles around the room.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked with curiosity.

"Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It's like hypnosis." Bonnie explained to Jeremy.

"You sure you're strong enough for this?" Jeremy asked her worried.

"That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the Loves." Bonnie explained to them.

"I'll get the matches." Caroline said and started to leave the room when Bonnie stopped her from leaving.

"I got it." Bonnie said and shut her eyes while the candles flared up. When Caroline turned around, she smiled at her friend.

"Never gonna get used to that." Jeremy commented.

"Oh, come on. That's pretty hot, and you know it." Caroline said smiling and with her hands on her hips while Jeremy smiled and Bonnie looked at him smiling too.

"I need a bowl of water." Bonnie said to them.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll… I'll go get it." Jeremy said and exited the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

After Jeremy left for the kitchen, Caroline turned and smiled broadly down at Bonnie, who looked up at her.

"Ok. What was that? _It's hot_?" Bonnie asked to Caroline.

"He is so crushing on you." Caroline said to Bonnie whispering at her.

"So?" Bonnie asked like it was nothing.

"So… What, you'd rather be with traitor warlock over here?" Caroline asked her while she sat down on the floor across from Bonnie.

"I'm not into Luka. It's just, you know, he understood me because he had the same powers I had, and he was new and different." Bonnie tried to explain to Caroline.

"And you've known Jeremy since forever, and you only see him one way, as Eva and Elena's brother, but you're a witch, and I'm a vampire. You know, it's not like we're in any position…" Caroline started to say when Bonnie interrupted her.

"To be picky." Bonnie finished for her.

"No. To judge." Caroline said laughing. Then both girls smiled at each other when they heard Jeremy walking back in the room with a bowl of water. Bonnie took the bowl from Jeremy and placed it on the floor by Luka's head.

"Looks like he's waking up." Jeremy said to them and then Bonnie dipped her hands in the water and then placed them on either side of Luka's head. Next, she shut her eyes and performed a non-verbal spell which is shown to be working by the Loves of the candles flaring up intensely. With that, Luka started to breathe heavily.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon and Eva had returned to the Salvatore Boarding House after the conversation between the raven vampire and Elijah. Damon and Alaric were talking in the living room, Eva went to the library to write some songs because she had so many things in her head, since the deal with Elijah that her sister had done to John's return to town. The first song was about what she needed from Damon and their love and made her remember about the Miss Mystic Falls where she was one of the candidates with her sister and Caroline, which her friend end up being the winner of the contest. She had deserved that, which it was her dream to win. It was before Katherine and Danielle's return to the town, where she already knew that she was in love with Damon, the dangerous vampire, like Stefan was always saying. She was certain that if she had to die because of Klaus, she would come back to Damon as a vampire. Her sister could not like that but she loved Damon the enough to be with him for all the eternity and that way no more of doppelganger's for Klaus to use in some sacrifice. She hoped that Elena would become one too, that way they could be together too.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_I tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away, don't break me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear, don't tear me down_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_

She decided to call this song has _All I Need _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Within Temptation, I'm only using for my OC**). Then she started to write another one about losing someone you had loved so much. This song was about her and Damon, if they lost each other because of Klaus once again because she knew, if she dies, Damon will not survive and will lose his humanity or even kill himself to join her.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_Ohh the reason I hold one_

_Ohh 'cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one_

_But I'm the only one who needed saving_

_'Cause when you never see the lights_

_It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, stay_

_I want you to stay, ohh_

In the end of this song, Eva decided to name her as _Stay _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Rihanna and Mikky Ekko, I'm only using for my OC**). After this second song, Eva started to write another one. She really was inspired today to write songs, this was fourth song that she has been writing today.

_Wake up lonely with you by my side_

_One more night it doesn't feel_

_There are movies playing in your eyes_

_You dream of our fortunes_

_But you're wrong_

_I don't belong to you_

_The moon is the only friend I have outside_

_One more drink and I'll be healed_

_I told you the words and then knew it was a lie_

_I wish I could offer an appeal_

_You're wrong_

_I don't belong_

_You're wrong_

_I don't belong to you_

_What I'd give for that first night when you were mine_

_You were mine_

_Tried with all that I have to keep you alive_

_Alive  
_

_I wasn't taught this way_

_With a thousand things to say_

_I was born with a broken heart_

_What I'd give for that first night when you were mine_

_Thought you were mine_

_So I'll put this cigarette to bed_

_Pull some sheets from off your side_

_I put my arm around you safe in the night_

_Still dreaming of fortune_

_But you're wrong_

_I don't belong_

_You're wrong_

_I don't belong_

_I don't belong_

Another song ready and she decided to name the song has _Belong _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Cary Brothers, I'm only using for my OC**) and was ready to start to write something when she heard a noise from the entrance of the library. When she turned around she found Jules there with a gun pointed at her.

"Let's talk little doppelganger." Jules said and forced Eva to leave with her to join the others werewolves that had Damon and Alaric in the living room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

While Eva was on the library writing some songs, Damon and Alaric were sitting in the living room, drinking bourbon and talking about what had happened in the Lockwood mansion.

"Today was a bust." Damon commented to Alaric.

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asked his friend worried.

"Sore." Damon told him.

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair." Alaric commented and then finished his bourbon. "Hey. You want another one?" He asked while got up and Damon handed him his glass, which Alaric took and walked over to the bar.

"He's gonna be hard to kill." Damon commented to Alaric.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job." He said and poured more bourbon in their glasses. "You're gonna need more info." Alaric said to Damon to make him to search more.

"I'm out of sources." Damon told him shrugging his shoulders.

"What's up with you and this news chick?" Alaric asked him with a curious voice.

"Ooh." Damon said and Alaric handed him his glass of bourbon. "She's got spunk, huh?" The raven haired vampire asked him smirking while Alaric sat back on the couch and looked at Damon significantly.

"Just don't kill her, please and don't hurt Eva." Alaric said to him with a glare.

"If I did, who would report her death?" Damon asked him smirking and then decided to tell him the truth. "I compelled her to give me information that have to do with the vampires and to see if she get something about the Originals. I would never hurt Eva because she is my life." Damon explained to him.

"I believe in you about that but just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." Alaric said and took his phone out of his pocket to looks at it. "Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up." Alaric said while he stood up. "Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out." He said to Damon and left while the vampire placed his hands on the back of his head and shut his eye. He was going to wait for Eva for them to spend the night together.

"Good luck." Damon said to him and Alaric walked out of the library. Damon was in his relaxed position until he heard a loud and crashing noise from the hallway. His eyes opened in an instant and he walked out of the living room and into the hallway.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

When he was there in saw that Alaric had a large knife plunged into his stomach. Alaric looked at Damon as he clutched at the knife and groaned as he fell to the floor with blood all over the floor. Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor's ceiling, Stevie dropped down with wolf speed. Damon and Stevie engaged in supernatural speed combat. Stevie, with the element of surprise, stabbed Damon in the neck with a syringe full of vervain. Damon grunted in pain but is not completely affected by the vervain and used his vampire speed around the room, crashing Stevie into several walls. Finally, Damon weakened and fell to the ground. Stevie removed the syringe from his neck and stood up.

"Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe." Stevie said and two more werewolves walked through the front door and looked down at Alaric's dead body while Damon, weakened, but it was still awake looked up from the floor. "Grab that one. He's dead." Stevie ordered to the others when Jules entered into the parlor.

"Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again." Jules said to Damon smirking and with gun of arrows pointed to Eva while Damon looked at Eva with worried eyes.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert Lake House, Elena and Stefan were still on Elena and Eva's parents' bedroom looking at the closet, and Elena decided to remove a journal from a bookcase in the hidden room. Stefan, leaning against the doorframe, watched her.

"These must be the other Jonathan Gilbert journals. Jeremy had one, but John said that there were others." Elena said and started to flip through the pages. "His whole life's in here." Elena said and looked around the hidden room in awe.

"I'll go get the firewood. I'll let you have a moment." Stefan said to her smiling while she crouched down on the floor and grabbed a handful of wooden bullets. Then Stefan left the room as Elena continued to examine the weaponry in the hidden room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At Brady's RV, they were waiting for the signal for them to continue their plan when he looked down at his phone, he had received a text.

"We're good to go." Brady said when walked to the door and then looked at Tyler, who was still sitting at the table. "You up for this?" Brady asked him and Tyler didn't answered to him or moved from his spot. Then Brady sat down across the table from the young Lockwood. "These people have done nothing but lie to you. These girls that you've known since birth, they are with the vampires now, the ones who killed Mason, your uncle. They're the enemy, and if they break that curse, well... all of us are as good as dead. Are you up for this?" Brady asked him once again.

"Yes." Tyler said to him.

"Good. Because if you wuss out, you're gonna have me to deal with, you got it?" Brady said and Tyler nodded his head agreeing.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Meanwhile at the Gilbert House, John was in the kitchen pouring a glass of wine for him when Jenna entered the kitchen.

"Where are Elena and Eva?" John asked her looking up at Jenna.

"At the lake house for the weekend and Eva is spending the weekend with Damon at his house." Jenna said to John not caring what he thought.

"With Stefan? And Eva is with Damon like always." John commented to Jenna.

"Yes, with Stefan." Jenna confirmed to him.

"Who gave Elena permission to go to the lake house and who gave Eva permission to go to the Boarding House?" John asked her again trying to create problems once again.

"I did. Until you get a lawyer, file for guardianship, it's my call, and there's nothing you can do about it." Jenna stated to him ready for a fight.

"I always knew you were lax with them, but I didn't think you were negligent." John said to her prepared for a fight too.

"Elena wanted to get away from you, just like Eva, okay, and so do I, so I'll be staying with Ric." Jenna said and turned around to leave the room.

"'Cause he's such a great guy, right?" John asked her sarcastically.

"You are on dangerous ground." Jenna said to him after turning back around and strode closer to him.

"He's a liar, Jenna." John stated to her.

"What?" Jenna asked him surprised.

"Did he ever tell you what happened to his wife?" John asked Jenna to see if she knew the truth.

"She died." Jenna simply said to him.

"Really? So they found her body?" John asked her while he moved around the island in the kitchen and closed the gap between him and Jenna.

"What are you saying?" Jenna asked him confused.

"Why don't you ask Ric? I'd love to hear his answer. Have a great night." John said and walked out with a purpose. Jenna turned around and looked at him with a hint of skepticism.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Alaric's body was lying on the floor of the parlor room and Eva was sitting down on a couch in front of Damon with tears on her eyes, seeing that Damon was chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck and he was bleeding. Damon was getting stronger because the vervain was leaving his system but he couldn't move much because of the chains. He saw Alaric's dead body on the floor and looked worried for a moment, before spotting the Gilbert ring on his finger, he was afraid that his friend was dead. Then he looked at Eva that it was in front of him and saw that she was crying with worry. He mouthed at her saying that he loved her and that everything was going to be alright. Eva nodded and said that she loved him too. Damon sighed with relief and glanced over to his right and he saw that Stevie was standing there, holding the ends of two chains which attached to Damon's spiked collar.

"Morning, sunshine." Stevie said and walked in front of Damon. "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..." Stevie said and pulled the ends of the chains forward. The wooden spikes insert themselves in Damon's neck and Damon groaned in pain.

"Damon! Let him go!" Eva shouted at them but another wolf smacked her on the face making Damon growl. Suddenly, Jules speaks up from the corner.

"So I hear you have the moonstone and the two doppelgangers too." Jules said to him and pointed with her weapon to Eva.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, and someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason." Damon said laughing and Stevie wrapped the chains around his hand and Jules inched closer to Damon.

"This time, it'll be you." Jules said and then looked at Stevie nodding. Stevie pulled on the chain again, which impaled Damon's neck, which's made him groan in pain. ~

"Please, stop… let him go!" Eva said with despair on her voice.

"Why do you protect and are worried about him?" Stevie asked her while continued to push the chains.

"Because, I love him more than anything." Eva simply stated with a glare to Stevie and again the other werewolf smacked her on the face.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"How long is this gonna take?" Caroline asked from her position to Bonnie while she was performing the spell on Luka.

"I don't know. He's fighting me." Bonnie said while Luka was moving around and fighting the spell. Bonnie's hands were still placed on either side of his head.

"Please stop. Please." Luka pleaded and Bonnie closed her eyes while Luka did the same, successfully having been put into a trance.

"There. All right. Why are you working with Elijah?" Bonnie asked Luka.

"Klaus. We both want him dead." Luka said with his voice in trance.

"You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?" Bonnie asked once again.

"Because he has her and we have to get her away from him." Luka said still with his voice in trance.

"Who… who are you talking about?" Bonnie continued to ask him.

"My sister." Luka said again.

"His sister?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie asked Luka to get more information.

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgängers. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries." Luka explained why Klaus had his sister.

"What has Elijah promised you?" Bonnie asked Luka again.

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us." Luka said once again.

"And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?" Bonnie asked him and he started to fight the spell again.

"He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me." Luka said with some despair on his voice.

"It's okay, Bonnie. We can find another way." Jeremy said to Bonnie with some hope on his voice.

"No." Bonnie said and put Luka back in a trance. "How will you kill Klaus?" Bonnie asked Luka again.

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance." Luka said once again in trance.

"After the sacrifice?" Caroline asked surprised with that.

"What do you mean, after?" Bonnie asked him again.

"Klaus will be vulnerable." Luka said again to her.

"But Elena and Eva will be dead." Bonnie said to him.

"Yes. Elena and Eva have to die." Luka stated and Bonnie looked up at Jeremy.

"No." Jeremy said whispering and shaking his head.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert Lake House, Stefan was still getting the wood for the fireplace. When he got some firewood, he dumped an armful onto the porch and returned to the garage and when he opened the door, flipped on the light, and walked in to get more. Before he picked any firewood up, Stefan froze because he felt some presence behind him and he stood back up and turned around. It was Brady that was behind him, with a gun pointing straight at him. Brady shoot Stefan in the chest with a wooden bullet and Stefan fell to the floor and groaned in pain and then Tyler entered behind Brady.

"Keep him down. If he moves…" Brady said and handed the gun and a stake to Tyler, who took it. "Kill him." Brady ordered and exited the garage while Stefan continued to groan and writhe in pain with Tyler pointing the gun at Stefan.

"Don't move!" Tyler shouted at Stefan with the pointed.

"Just let me get the bullet out. It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan pleaded to him while Tyler moved around Stefan, keeping the gun pointed at him. Then Tyler looked at the door and looked back at Stefan.

"I don't think so." Tyler said to Stefan.

"Tyler, why are you doing this?" Stefan asked Tyler surprised that he would go and kill his friends.

"I can't let you break the curse." Tyler stated to Stefan.

"You know about the curse?" Stefan asked him surprised.

"You're liars, all of you." Tyler stated to him still angry because of the lies.

"No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse. We don't want to do that. You have to believe in that." Stefan pleaded again with Tyler.

"Oh, yeah? But I do." Tyler said and shot Stefan in the leg while the young Salvatore yelled in pain. "I can't be like this forever." Tyler stated at Stefan.

"Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena and Eva." Stefan said to him.

"Elena and Eva will be fine!" Stefan shouted at him.

"They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?" Stefan asked and looked up at him surprised that he didn't know the truth.

"Tell me what?" Tyler asked him not understanding.

"In order to break the curse, Elena and Eva have to die." Stefan said and Tyler looked uneasy while lowered the gun.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena walked out into the living room, rubbing her arms due to the cold. She looked out the open front door for Stefan.

"Are you growing the trees out there?" Elena asked shouting at Stefan but he didn't answer to her, so she started to glance around her, nervously and began to inch closer to the front door. "Stefan?" She asked again and decided to continue to look for him out on the front door. Quietly, Elena picked up a knife from the countertop and slowly walked to the front door and out on the porch. "Stefan, what are you doing out there?" Elena asked and all of the sudden, Brady came up behind Elena. She gasped in shock and while she turned around, and stabbed him in the stomach with the knife. Brady fell on his knees as Elena rushed back into the house, shutting and locking the front door behind her. Brady painfully removed the knife from his stomach while Elena rushed up to the staircase and Brady kicked open the front door with ease. Elena rushed across the landing and into a room and when Brady entered the house and shut his eyes.

"I can smell you." Brady said and Elena, in fear, removed her sweater and placed it on the bed. She quietly exited and entered the room across the hallway, shutting the door softly behind her, and covering her mouth so Brady can't hear her breathing. Brady walked up the stairs, the knife clutched in his hand, he entered a room and saw Elena's sweater lying on the bed. He picked it up and sniffed it. Elena quietly opened the door from the other room and sneaked down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she looked back up, placed her hands on the front door and slammed it shut trying to trick Brady into thinking she went outside. Brady, upstairs, heard the loud noise and turned his head. Elena, once again, rushed into her parents' room. Brady descended the stairs and glared around the room and entered Elena's parents' room and searched for her, eventually opening up the door to the hidden room. Suddenly, Elena came up from behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder with a wooden stake. Brady fell to the floor, again, and writhed in pain. Elena grabbed the bloody knife and rushed out of the room. Brady removed the stake from his back and stood up. Elena ran out the front door with Brady close behind her. As Brady made it out the front door, Stefan intercepted and plunged his hand into Brady's chest. Elena looked back in shock while Stefan ripped his heart out and tossed it to the ground. She dropped the knife and rushed towards Stefan still feeling fear.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're okay. You're okay." Stefan said to her when Elena was in his embrace. "You're all right. It's okay." He continued to repeat the loving words. Their friend, Tyler walked around the corner and Elena saw him from Stefan's shoulder.

"Tyler?" Elena asked surprised to see him.

"I didn't know what they were gonna do to you. I didn't. I just... I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler explained to Elena while she pulled away from Stefan and walked over to him. They stared at each other for a moment and Elena, finally, embraced him while he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Elena." He apologized to him.

"It's okay." Elena said to him while they continued to embrace each other with Stefan watching him with relief on his face.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, the werewolves were still around the house. Eva was still trapped by a werewolf while Jules was talking with Damon, who had the shotgun pointed at him.

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage." Jules said to Damon while he looked at her with a feigned intrigue and Jules lifted the shotgun up and pointed at Eva ready to kill her if Damon didn't tell her where the moonstone was. "Where's the moonstone?" She asked him.

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it." Damon said to her with a smirk hoping that she didn't attack his girl.

"You looking for this?" Elijah asked her while leaning against a banister and twirling the moonstone in his hand. Everyone turned to look at him while Elijah walked down the stairs and placed the moonstone on an end table and then backed away. "Go ahead and take it." Elijah said to them and one of the werewolves used his wolf speed to rush to the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunged his hand into the wolf's chest and ripped out his heart. The wolf fell down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves rush at Elijah and but him, without any effort, plunged his arms into their chests and ripped out their hearts as well. Jules, with fear, used her wolf speeds out of the house before she was killed. Elijah walked over to Stevie, who crouched down and pulled his jacket over his face in fear. Then, Elijah pulled him up from the ground. "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's girl?" Elijah asked him ready to kill.

"I don't know." Damon said to him looking around.

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah said and punched Stevie in the face making him fell on the floor. Elijah then removed the chains strapping Damon down into the chair. "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah asked Damon while he didn't answered. After that, Elijah turned around, grabbed the moonstone and walked out of the house.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked Eva embracing her after seeing if she was hurt.

"I'm fine and you?" She asked him worried too.

"I'm alright. Just need some blood." Damon said and kissed her head. Then he prepared the things to start to get rid of the bodies.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Later on, Damon was still at the Salvatore Boarding House, and moving the chair back to its original place while he was talking on the phone with Bonnie, who was still at Caroline's house and Eva was preparing the bourbon and blood for Damon.

"So he planned to kill them all along." Damon confirmed on the phone.

"_Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan."_ Bonnie said into the phone.

"I got it loud and clear, witchy." Damon said to her and then hanged up when Alaric suddenly came back from the dead. "Finally. You missed all the fun." Damon said and picked up the chains from the floor as Alaric attempted to awaken.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert House, Jenna was at the dining room table, writing a paper. Her phone goes off and she answered it.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Jenna asked Alaric worried.

"_Yeah, sorry. I… I… I've just been grading papers."_ Alaric said into the phone and grimaced at the horrible lie he told her. _"Honestly, uh... I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Jenna, I'm a jerk."_ Alaric said into the phone.

"No. It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay." She said to him with some worry on her voice.

"_Sorry. Tomorrow I'm all yours, okay?"_ Alaric said smiling into the phone.

"Sure. Sounds great." Jenna said smiling too but started to think what John told her earlier.

"_All right. Good night, Jenna."_ Alaric said to her with worry about the lie.

"Good night." Jenna said to him hanged up and looked to her phone with skepticism.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert Lake House, Stefan and Damon were on the phone talking with each other about what Bonnie had told Damon earlier. Stefan was in the family room of the lake house, while stared out the window.

"_It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably just keep Elena away a little longer while I will protect my girl around here."_ Damon said into the phone.

"Be careful. Try not to get yourself killed." Stefan said to his brother with worry.

"_Yeah. It's been a day for that."_ Damon said to him and Stefan hanged up the phone when Elena entered the room. Stefan turned around and looked at her worried.

"That was, um…that was Damon. We need to talk." Stefan said with worry on his voice.

"What is it?" Elena asked worried about her family.

"He learned that Elijah's planning for you and Eva to die in the sacrifice ritual." Stefan said to her and Elena looked down breathing out, and then walked closer to Stefan.

"I know the deal I made, Stefan. Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends and family. He never said a word about me or Eva. She never accepted this deal… I forced her to listen." Elena explained to Stefan.

"You mean, you knew that you and Eva weren't gonna survive this?" Stefan asked her surprised.

"If it comes down to the people that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be. Eva knows that but she already made her own plan. She is going to turn into a vampire after the ritual. She is going to drink Damon's blood and then complete the transition. She wants to be with him." Elena stated to Stefan.

"I already knew that about your sister. Damon told me their plans but Elena, how… how could you stand out there earlier with me, talking about making plans for our future, when you don't even expect to have one?" Stefan asked a little disappointed that she had done that.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm just trying to keep the people that I love safe. I'm trying to keep you and Damon safe." Elena tried to explain to Stefan.

"No. What you're doing is you're being a martyr." Stefan stated to her still mad at her.

"How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?" She asked him with the same tone.

"Because I've already lived. 162 years I have lived, and you've barely begun, and now you want to let yourself get killed? That's not heroic. It's tragic." Stefan said giving her an indignant look and walked past her and out of the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Forbes House, Bonnie and Jeremy walked out of the living room after their plan was a success.

"So will Luka remember anything?" Jeremy asked Bonnie worried that Luka would tell his father about what had happened.

"No. He'll know he lost consciousness, that's all." Bonnie explained to Jeremy.

"Should we wait for Caroline?" Jeremy asked Bonnie.

"She was just gonna drop Luka back at the Grill and said to lock the door on our way out." Bonnie said to Jeremy smiling.

"Yeah. Well, I hope she drops him hard." Jeremy said and walked to the front door but the Bennett witch remained where she was.

"Wait." Bonnie said and Jeremy turned around to look at her. "You're Eva and Elena's little brother, I have known you forever. You are that punk kid. I remember your awkward phase, and then your emo phase, your druggie phase." Bonnie continued and Jeremy laughed at that. "And overnight, you turned into this hot guy who is really sweet and…" Bonnie said but he interrupted her.

"You think I'm hot?" Jeremy asked and walked closer towards Bonnie.

"With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice..." Bonnie continued to tell him.

"Enough already." Jeremy said and they kissed passionately. Then they pulled apart after an intense moment and then she looked up at him.

"Wow." Bonnie said and Jeremy smiled at her while pushed a strand of hair out of her face before kissing her again.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Carol walked up the stairs and flipped the lights off and as she ascended the stairs, she heard a floorboard creak and looked back.

"Hello?" Carol asked and descended the stairs. "Hello?" She asked again while she looked at the table where a giant vase of flowers were and saw a letter from Tyler leaning against it. Then she picked the letter up and looked around for a sign of her son.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Tyler entered the Grill and looked around for his friend and when he saw Matt, placing dirty dishes into a bin, he walked up to him.

"Matt." Tyler called him.

"I'm not in the mood, man." Matt said to Tyler not in the mood to fight.

"I need to say something." Tyler said to him with some pleading.

"All right. Say it." Matt said facing Tyler.

"I've been going through a rough time, something I can't really talk about, and Caroline has been helping me through it. She's been there for me more than anyone's ever been there in my entire life, and I kind of fell for her. I don't know how anyone wouldn't, because she's pretty incredible. But she loves you, and she needs you, and to be honest, she deserves someone like you. So you be good to her, okay?" Tyler explained to him.

"Yeah, man. Of course." Matt promised to his friend.

"See you around, Matt." Tyler said and prepared to leave.

"Yeah." Matt said and Tyler walked out of the Grill while Matt watched him go a little confused.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon was on his bed watching Eva sleeping with a smile on her face. They had already talked about what Bonnie discovered. She was going to turn if Klaus kills her on the sacrifice. She wasn't going to leave him and then they would have an eternity together to be happy.

"I love you." He said whispering to her while he spooned her and fell asleep happy to be with her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Forbes House, Caroline was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine, when she heard a sudden noise. She jerked her head up and got out of bed. She walked out into the hallway.

"Mom?" Caroline asked and walked over to the front door and looked out the window but she did not see anything and proceeded to lock the door and walked back into her room. From a shadowy corner, Tyler watched Caroline, sighed, and walked off the porch. Then, Tyler walked down the street with a bag slanged over his shoulder, and approached an idling car. When he opened the passenger door and got in. It was Jules that was on the driver side and then she looked over at him from the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry about Brady and your friends, but if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies, agreed?" Tyler asked her.

"No more lies. You're doing the right thing." Jules nodded at him agreeing.

"I can't stay here, not like this." Tyler said to her and Jules put the car in forward gear while drive off with Tyler, away from Mystic Falls.


	15. The House Party

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I have decided to change the name to "Eternal Love" because the story has the eternal love between Damon and Eva just like Stefan and Elena. I hope you guys don't mind about that. So here it goes another chapter.**

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy, Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! You always have been here to support me in everything and anything I do. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**Vanessa: The same goes for you girl. Always have been here to give your support and opinions in everything I do. So thank you. **

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea which blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know. Yes, they are starting to share blood to create a bond between them and basically for something that I will use it for the 4****th**** season. Here is the next chapter.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers. ****Thank you for your suggestion about being Kol with Eva. But I'm still hoping that the readers give more opinions about that. **

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it! You are going to like this chapter. **

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it. Here is the new chapter.**

**Echoing Dream: I'm glad you liked it. Now where is the problem having Damon or Eva say "Babe"?**

**Vampangel25: I'm glad you liked it. Here it is the new chapter **

**Guest: Here it is the chapter you asked me to update today. I hope you liked it and the next time, leave a name for me to say something to you **

**Chloe: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one. **

**Alexia: I'm glad you liked it. So, you want Klaus or Kol interested in Eva? Give me your opinion.**

**Lexi: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one.**

**Loki: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one. **

**ana: I'm glad you liked it and thank you for your ideas. I already have the ideas formed for the chapters, so thank you. The idea was using Kol or Klaus because I want Elijah with Katherine like in the season 4. But thank you for your review and continue to read. I will be waiting more reviews from you.**

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: Danielle has straight her and Katherine has curly hair. Eva has curly hair while Elena has straight hair.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**Note: Which Original do you want to be interested in Eva like they were interested on the others doppelgangers Danielle and Thora? Vote on Klaus, Elijah and Kol? **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**Chapter XV**

**The Dinner Party**

Elena and Stefan were still at the Gilbert Lake House and Elena was sitting on the sofa, reading one of her ancestors, Jonathan Gilbert's journals.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_Johnathan Gilbert, a member of the council and founder family of 1864 was writing on his journal about the vampires in town. _

"_With the dying members of the fire at Fell's Church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night... Or so we thought." Johnathan Gilbert wrote on his journal. Later on, Johnathan and Honoria and Thomas Fell were enjoying dinner and some wine while a man walked across the yard, outside, and up towards the house._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena continued to flip to the next page of the journal and reads it with interest. It was interesting reading about 1864.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_Johnathan Gilbert was writing on his journal and remembering what had happened to him in that day. One of the moments was having dinner with another's members of the council and founding families. _

"_For the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters." Johnathan said with his voice over. _

_While they were having dinner, the Fells and Johnathan heard a creaking board being unsettled by footsteps. They looked over at the window._

"_Did you hear that?" Honoria Fell asked while Thomas walked over to the window and peered out. He didn't saw anyone and then Thomas picked up a knife from the table. _

"_Stay here." Thomas said to Honoria. _

"_No, Thomas." Honoria said with panic on his face._

"_It's all right, dear, the vampires are all dead." Thomas said to Honoria with a smile._

"_Yes, Honoria... they burned in the church. We're safe now." Johnathan said to the woman and Thomas walked out of the house, leaving the front door opened behind him while Honoria continued looking worried. _

"_Please, Jonathan. I'm worried." Honoria pleaded with Johnathan. _

"_Very well. I shall go too." Johnathan said and got up from the table and then walked out. When Thomas was in the yard, searching around, with the knife pointed out in defense._

"_I can prove there are no vampires." Johnathan said to Thomas walking over to him making Thomas look at him while Johnathan pulled out the vampire compass and held it. Nothing happened. "See?" Johnathan said and for a moment, Thomas looked relieved. But, the arrow of the compass started spinning around and around at an incredible speed. Jonathan looked down at it and tried to follow the direction the arrow is pointing. When he turned back around to look for the vampire, Thomas had disappeared. "Thomas? Thomas?!" Jonathan shouted and walked down from the porch and looked around. His eyes are wide with fear. Suddenly, behind Jonathan, Thomas' body fell from the sky. Jonathan turned around and looked down at the body. Honoria had come out onto the porch and ran towards Thomas._

"_Thomas!" Honoria shouted when saw Thomas body._

"_No, stay inside! Get back in the house!" Johnathan said when the vampire rushed onto the porch and grabbed Honoria. He bite into her throat and drained her of all her blood. She fell down on the floor, dead. Jonathan watched as the vampire slowly turned to look at him._

"_I knew I was about to die. You cannot run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognized him. It was Stefan Salvatore." Johnathan said with his voice over while Stefan walked over to Jonathan, blood running down his chin, bite him and killed him. _

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena looked up from the journal with a shocked expression, she never thought that her boyfriend would be a killer and then she looked out the window at Stefan who was on the dock thinking.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Outside, Stefan was on the dock, skipping stones across the lake when his phone rang and he answered it. Damon was on the other end.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked his brother.

"_Well, I showered. I shaved. Had breakfast. Very relaxed. Had a perfect morning with my girl in our bed here in the Boarding House and of course, shower sex with my perfect girl, well I hope I can have shower sex with her."_ Damon said sarcastically to his brother.

"That makes one of us." Stefan said to him seriously remembering the fight between him and Elena the night before.

"_I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night."_ Damon said to his brother hoping that he would like to know that.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked him with a surprised voice.

"_Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to..."_ Damon started to say to his brother.

"Killing Elijah." Stefan said and finished for his brother.

"_Exactly."_ Damon agreed with his brother.

"Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty." Stefan said to his brother ready for a fight to save the girls.

"_Well, I've got a crafty little dagger."_ Damon said smirking into the phone.

"He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses." Stefan advised to him, worried.

"_Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises."_ Damon said to his brother.

"Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?" Stefan asked feigning surprise.

"_Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day."_ Damon said with sarcasm and hanged up the phone call. Then Stefan lowered his phone and looked at Elena through the window and walked back up to the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Jenna was taking Elijah on a tour of some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls and one of the sights was near the old Fell property.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." Jenna said to Elijah pointing with her finger.

"Ah, the Fells. One of the _Founding Families_." Elijah said with a glint in his eyes.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jenna asked with a surprised look.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise." Elijah explained to Jenna.

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" Jenna asked still surprised by his findings.

"Which means the ever lauded _Founding Families_... They didn't actually found anything." Elijah said to Jenna.

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860's and men are very territorial." Jenna said with sarcasm.

"Yes, they are." Elijah agreed with Jenna when Alaric walked up to the pair of them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman." Jenna presented the two of them.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" He said with a sarcastic tone to Elijah and Jenna.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history." Elijah said to Jenna and to Alaric.

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec." Jenna said and walked back to her car leaving the two men alone together.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Eva and Elena's list of loved ones to protect." Elijah said to Alaric.

"So is Jenna." Alaric stated to him.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." Elijah said joking while he patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

"Right." Alaric said and went after him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Bonnie was sitting alone at a table when Jeremy walked in, saw her, he smiled and walked over to her and sat down with her.

"Hey, what you doin'?" Jeremy asked when he had sat down beside her.

"Thinking about last night." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." Jeremy told her smiling.

"It was a tough spell. I could feel it draining me. I need practice." Bonnie said to Jeremy while he thought about what had happened the night before.

"Yeah, well, uh, maybe, I don't know… Maybe you should come over tonight. We can practice. Get stronger." Jeremy said suggesting to Bonnie with hope on his voice.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Bonnie said smiling when Luka walked into the Grill and Jeremy saw him.

"Ah, incoming." Jeremy said when Luka walked over to their table.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" Luka asked when he had reached then at the table.

"Sorry?" Bonnie asked him not understanding what he was asking.

"Don't play dumb. You both were here and..." Luka said with anger on his voice.

"And?" Jeremy asked him not understanding him too.

"And that's all I remember. One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall." Luka finally explained what he was talking about.

"Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday. I mean, I brought you a coffee and we played pool." Bonnie said to him explained.

"See, I think you're lying." Luka stated with an angry voice and Jeremy got up and shoved him away from Bonnie.

"And I think you need to back off." Jeremy stated and Luka looked at them before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva was leaving the bathroom wrapped in a towel and went to her bag look for something to wear, when Damon came to join her in his bedroom with a towel wrapped on his waist. Damon then went behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"You should leave some clothes and your girly stuff around here." Damon suggested to her hoping that Eva would do that.

"What?" Eva asked him surprised by his suggestion.

"You practically live here with me. Maybe you can start leave some of your things around my room, that basically is our room." Damon said to her smiling.

"Are you sure?" Eva asked wrapping her arms around his neck while Damon put his hands on her waist.

"Of course I am. You are my life." Damon said and kissed her while unwrapped her towel from her body and she did the same to him.

"I love you." Eva said to him and Damon pushed her on the bed, and they lost themselves on each other again. After they were satisfied, Damon bites on his wrist and gave to her to drink.

"You need to drink. I not risking lose you." Damon told her showing his wrist.

"Okay. You need to drink my too." Eva said and started to drink while Damon grabbed her wrist too, bite and started to drink. They always shared blood after having sex. After they stopped drinking from each other, they looked at each other smiling.

"We need to get rid of Elijah." Damon said to Eva.

"I know, but how?" Eva asked him with a worried look.

"I will think about something." Damon said kissing her and they continued were they left off, which was, making love.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert Lake House, Elena was still reading Johnathan Gilbert's journal when her boyfriend got inside the house. She jumped when she heard Stefan opened the door and entered the room. He took his jacket off and looked at her.

"Are you still mad?" Elena asked him with a sad voice.

"Yeah, I'm still mad." Stefan said to her.

"We have a difference of opinions, Stefan. We are not always going agree with everything." Elena told him.

"Elena, you've agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus, better yet, you put Eva on that too, knowing that she refuses to be sacrificed. And you know that Damon will do anything and everything to save her from dyeing. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century." Stefan stated to her not liking that she was going to die.

"You would know." Elena said sarcastically.

"What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?" Stefan asked her looking at the journal on her lap.

"A lot. It's insane the things he wrote in his journal." Elena said and handed it to Stefan while he opened it. "That he kept from the Founding Families. Stuff that nobody knows about it. Stuff that... You never told me." Elena said looking up at him while Stefan looked down at what she just had read and closed the journal.

"We were, uh... We were angry at the Founding Families for what they did to Katherine and Danielle. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would…" Stefan explained and sat down beside her. "That he would survive." He finished.

"He describes you as a monster." Elena said to him.

"That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... But I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest place I could." Stefan explained to her while he started to remember his life after he became a vampire.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_Stefan was draining the blood from a woman and when she died, Stefan laid back on the couch, breathing heavily. His blood lust was getting worse and worse. His shirt and chin were stained with the blood of his victims. Nearby, two women were dancing while another woman played the piano when Stefan got up._

"_Who wants to die next?" Stefan asked them and the two women walked over to him. _

"_Me, I'm next." The first woman said to him._

"_Me, you promised me." The other woman said whining. Then he caressed their chins and then looked at the woman that was playing the piano. Next, he walked over towards her and grabbed her face in his hands._

"_What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap. Snap." Stefan said with a menace voice and the woman picked up the tempo. Then Stefan rushed over to one of the women that was dancing and started to drink from her when Damon walked into the room. _

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"_Company, brother?" Damon asked his brother when was fully in the room making him stop his drinking. _

"_I brought enough to share." Stefan said and threw the other girl towards Damon. _

"_Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?" Damon asked him when he grabbed the girl._

"_Damon, if you're worried about the founding families, please don't be." They're all dead or about to be." Stefan said to his brother and then he looked to the woman he was drinking from. When she smiled at him, Stefan continued to drink from her while his brother grabbed the other woman's face in his hands and compelled her. _

"_Leave this place. Never think of it again." Damon said compelling the woman and then walked over to his brother and ripped him off of the other woman. Then he compelled her as well. "Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again." Damon said and that made Stefan to growl in fury. _

"_Damon, don't be like this. I'm just having some fun." Stefan said to his brother smirking._

"_Staying alive is more fun, Stefan. We have to be more careful than this and more clever. Like Katherine and Danielle were." Damon tried to explain to his brother. _

"_Look where that got them." Stefan said sarcastically._

"_I'm done here. With you. I'm leaving this forsaken town." Damon said and walked past Stefan, then the younger Salvatore rushed in front of Damon and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You hate me. I know. I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don't have to leave town. Damon, I'll do better. I promise." Stefan promised to his brother. _

"_No, you will get us killed. I'd rather leave you to do that to yourself." Damon said to his brother, pushed Stefan off him and walked out of the house leaving Stefan alone and upset because his brother was leaving him. _

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon was finishing getting ready while Eva was waiting for him in the kitchen. She was making something for herself. After she put her pancakes on a plate and went to clean the dishes she used before she started to eat. After the kitchen was clean, Eva went to the table and started to eat while she thought about another song. When she started to write, she didn't stop until it was ready.

_When I was on, when I was on stage_

_I was thinking of... I felt like I know him_

_And I know his heart, and I know what_

_He wouldn't do to hurt me_

_But I didn't realize that I feeling so confident_

_And feeling so great about myself_

_And then it just be completely shattered_

_By one thing. By something so stupid_

_But then he'd make me feel crazy_

_Make me feel like it's my fault_

_I was in pain_

_You got me sippin' on something_

_I can't compare to nothing_

_Other than what I'm hoping_

_That after this fever, I'll survive_

_I know I'm acting a bit crazy_

_Strung out, a little bit hazy_

_Hand over heart, I'm praying_

_That I'm gonna make it out alive_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I bet the odd's against it all_

_Save your advice, 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right, but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_You got me scattered in pieces_

_Shining like stars and screaming_

_Lighting me up like Venus_

_But then you'd disappear and make me wait_

_And every second's like torture_

_Hell won't endure no more, so_

_Finding a way to let go_

_Baby, baby, no, I can't escape_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I bet the odd's against it all_

_Save your advice, 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right, but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_This is a modern fairytale_

_No happy ending, no wind in our selves_

_But I can't imagine a life without_

_The breathless moments breaking me down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I bet the odd's against it all_

_Save your advice, 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right, but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

After finished writing this song, Eva decided to name her has _The Heart Wants What It Wants_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Selena Gomez, I'm only using for my OC**), because made her remember what her heart and Damon's heart wanted before they got together. He wanted Danielle and she wanted Damon. And now they are together and beyond happy. She wanted to write another song but she stopped because she felt a kiss on her head. It was Damon and Eva turned to him smiling.

"Another hit song?" Damon asked her preparing his coffee with some blood.

"I don't know. I'm not known yet. Maybe one day." Eva said to him smiling at him.

"I don't care what you are as long you want me in your life." Damon said to her looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Stop!" Eva said giggling. "Or we are never going to leave this house and your bedroom today." Eva said to him with a seductive voice.

"Our bedroom very soon." He said smirking and then remembered that they needed to leave to meet with Alaric at the Grill. "Okay, Ric is waiting for us." Damon said and grabbed Eva's hand, and they left to the Grill.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Stefan and Elena were still on the living room of the Gilbert Lake House and they were talking about Stefan's past in 1864.

"I wasn't myself then. I was full of guilt. What I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive." Stefan continued explaining to Elena.

"It sounds like you were Damon." Elena said trying to compare her boyfriend with the emotionless Damon.

"I was worse." Stefan said and Elena looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

~~~Eternal~~Love~~~

At the Mystic Grill, Alaric, Damon, Eva and Andie were at a table planning something and talking about Elijah.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of the lovely Elijah?" Damon asked Alaric sarcastically.

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." Alaric answered with jealously on his voice.

"You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" Damon asked Eva smirking.

"Kinda do." Eva said smirking while Andie looked jealous to Eva and Damon.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Alaric suggested and looked at Andie.

"Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" Damon said to him smirking and then turned to Andie.

"Uh-huh." She said and tried to kiss Damon but Damon kissed Eva. "Mmm. My lips are sealed." She said smiling.

"This is too weird." Alaric said looking at Eva and Damon. "My niece slash step daughter is dating my friend." Alaric said laughing.

"Don't worry, Ric. Someday you will get used to us." Eva said laughing too.

"I just need the right opportunity." Damon said when he saw Elijah and Jenna get inside the Grill. "Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend." Damon said smirking looking at his friend and then looked to them. "Hi." Damon said to Jenna and to Elijah when they walked up to their table.

"Hey, guys." Jenna said to them and looked strangely to Andie because she didn't had nothing with Damon.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon said to them.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jenna said to Damon.

"Aunt Jenna, later you are going to tell me everything." Eva said winking at her aunt.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric said and put down some money before getting up from the table.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party." Eva said to them already thinking on some plan.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon asked looking at them.

"You know I always agree with you, babe." Eva said smirking at Damon.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Andie said to them before turning to Jenna. She wanted to seduce Damon on that dinner.

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric said still not understanding Damon and Eva's plan.

"Yeah, I'm free." Jenna said to them smiling.

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah said looking at Damon and Eva hoping that they wouldn't be preparing something against him.

"Great." Damon said smiling to them.

"I will cook." Eva suggested to them.

"I approve that… You are a great cook." Jenna said and then turned to Elijah. "My niece here is a great cook. She can cook even better than my late brother in law." She explained to Elijah while he nodded his head.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

After leaving Eva in the Boarding House, the older Salvatore went to the tomb look for the Pierce twins, he wanted to ask them some questions. Danielle and Katherine were still inside the tomb and their bodies were already desiccating. When he arrived, Damon waved two bottles of blood under their noses and poured some in their mouths. They started to drink.

"Great. Drink up. Good girls." Damon said when he saw that they were drinking the bottle from the bottles. Then Katherine took one of the bottles out of his hands and continued to drink. Next, took the other bottle from him and gave to her sister while he got up from the floor. "I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?" Damon said smirking to them. Then he hanged up some clothes on the iron grating for Katherine and Danielle. The girls looked normal again and they both crushed their bottles in their hands while Damon looked down at them. "Wow, that blood did the trick. You're two almost pretty again." Damon said with sarcasm to them.

"What is it you want, Damon?" Katherine asked Damon with a weak voice.

"Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert." Damon said to them.

"Really. Why?" Danielle asked him with a weak voice too.

"Says he loves their daughters, wants to protect them from Elijah and the big, bad boy that Klaus." Damon said with sarcasm too.

"Touching." Katherine said with sarcasm and pulled herself from the ground and then helped her sister to get up too.

"Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original." Damon said to them.

"And you want to know if it's true. If it was, we wouldn't tell you." Katherine said again and went over to the clothes that Damon had hung up, grabbed a jacket of the hangar and pick up another to Danielle.

"You know… if we told you, you know that we wanted something in return." Danielle said to Damon smirking.

"Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do." Damon said to the girls.

"Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me and Katherine to stay in here. If he dies, we are stuck forever." Danielle said to him lying.

"Sucks for you." Damon said smirking at them.

"Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it." Danielle stated to him.

"Can so." Damon said acting like a child.

"Can't." Katherine said acting like a child too.

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" Damon asked them and both girls turned to look at him with an expression of surprise.

"No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then we are stuck in here forever." Katherine pleaded with him.

"You're really scared." Damon said again smirking.

"Just get us out of here first and then we'll help you. We'll... We'll help you kill Elijah or... or protect Elena and Eva. Whatever you want." Danielle said with a scared voice.

"I get you out of here and your asses are sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way." Damon stated to them.

"That's not true. We'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it." Katherine was pleading with him too.

"Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know." Damon said smirking at them again.

"We've told you nothing." Danielle stated to him.

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?" Damon said to them and left them alone on the tomb. When he was out of site, both girls looked at each other and smirked.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

After Damon left her at the Boarding House, Eva decided to write a song while she waited that Damon came with the ingredients for the dinner. She was going to make her famous lasagna. It was her specialty. Everyone loved her lasagna, including her aunt but first she went to the kitchen to see what was missing and then text to Damon to buy what was missing. After seeing that she needed everything, she went to the living room, picked up her phone and sent the text to Damon. Then, she sat down on the couch and started to write another song. The lyrics started to flow around her head and wrote down quickly before losing her inspiration. Music really was her calling. She hoped that she could get in in the famous school of music, Julliard, if not she would go try something to do with Medicine or English Literature. She started to think about the problem of this curse and about giving up, and she wasn't ready for that. She wasn't going to give up and she was never going to leave her family and friends.

_Some things we don't talk about,_

_Rather do without and just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Picture you're queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see under your command_

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling_

_I'll steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time, time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together,_

_Pull it together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

After finished writing this new song, Eva decided to name the song has _Never Say Never _(**A.N.: This song belongs to The Fray, I'm only using for my OC**). Then another song started to hit her to start write once again.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on_

_Where do I go?_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your..._

_Your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door and_

_Take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

_Stay..._

In the end of this new song, Eva decided to name her has _Thinking of You _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Katy Perry, I'm only using for my OC**), because is the way she thought about Damon. If she was with someone else, she would always think about her vampire boyfriend. Then she put her song book on her purse went to the kitchen where she found Damon putting the things he bought for them to prepare the dinner for that night and to put their plan into action. When got inside, she kissed Damon's shoulder and both of them started to prepare the lasagna using Eva's recipe, because he wanted to taste her food.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena was leaning against the back door, looking out at the lake, from the porch. Stefan walked up to her and handed her a mug of tea, finally joining her.

"For weeks I kept spiraling. I was completely driven by the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, kill. That was all I knew." Stefan continued to explain about his time as new vampire.

"How come no one caught on to what you were doing?" Elena asked him with a surprised voice.

"Mmm. There was a war going on. The thing about wartime. Endless, anonymous blood supply." Stefan explained to her like it was obvious.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_There was a camp set up for the sick and injured Civil War soldiers and Stefan was drinking the blood from a man who appeared to be already dead. He looked up and saw a hooded figure feeding a bowl of soup to another injured man and when the hooded figure stood up and walked away into the woods, Stefan decided to follow him. The hooded person stopped and Stefan rushed after him and they both looked behind themselves, but they didn't saw anyone. Stefan started rushing around the person and eventually fell down on top of the person, but the hooded person was too quick for him and caught Stefan, pinning him to the floor. The hooded figure was a blond woman and a vampire. The woman was Lexi. Her face is vamped out as she looked down at Stefan._

"_What kind of an idiot are you?" Lexi asked him._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Alexia Branson, as she was known back then." Stefan said to her.

"Lexi? As in your best friend Lexi? That's how you met her? What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked him surprised.

"She had heard it was a good place for vampires. You know, had no idea that they'd all been massacred. Needed a place to crash, so I brought her home with me." Stefan continued to explain to Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_Lexi and Stefan entered the Salvatore's house while he explained to her about his life and how he became a vampire. _

"_I'd say it isn't necessary to take me in, but you did try to eat me and well, with dawn coming, beggars can't be choosers?" Lexi asked him while looked into the parlor room and saw the dead bodies of women lying around. "Or should they be?" Lexi asked him again. _

"_I, um…I meant to dispose of those." Stefan said to her embarrassed. _

"_My God, you're a ripper." Lexi said with a surprised look._

"_A what?" Stefan asked her not understanding._

"_There are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts. You're the bad parts and well… we're going to have to change that." Lexi promised him. _

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan worried about him.

"Talking about her brings up things that I'd rather forget." Stefan said to her with a sad look on his face.

"Like Damon killing her?" Elena asked him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Jenna and Andie were preparing the table for the dinner while Eva was finishing getting the food ready.

"So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension." Andie asked her friend with a worried voice.

"I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him." Jenna explained to Andie.

"Like what?" Andie asked her.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth." Jenna stated to her.

"Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship." Andie said and then remembered to ask Jenna about Eva and Damon. "Damon and Eva have a thing?" She asked Jenna.

"They are dating for a long time. They started to go around their feelings for each other and then started to date." Jenna explained to her.

"Do you think that I have a change?" Andie asked her friend.

"Honestly, Andie?" Jenna asked her while Andie nodded her head in affirmative that she wanted to know the truth. "Not a change. He is crazy for her. He will not lose her like he did with the first girl he dated. Believe me. Alaric told me that." Jenna said and the blond nodded but still with a little hope.

"But I still can have hope. I can seduce him." Andie said to Jenna, almost forgetting that the strawberry blond was Eva's aunt.

"Andie, Eva is my niece and Damon loves my niece, and if you try to do something to do them, I will never forgive you. Think about that, okay?" Jenna said and Andie nodded her head accepting her opinion.

"I will. Thank you, Jenna." Andie thanked Jenna.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva was in the kitchen preparing the bread. The lasagna was on the oven and when after it was finished the preparation, she put the bread on the oven. While she waited that everything was ready, she picked up her purse and decided to write another song. She hoped that this dinner was going to run smoothly, especially because of Damon's remarks against Elijah. They needed to get rid of him but without putting her aunt, the blonde girl, Andie and Alaric, of course. They were her friends and they were humans, it wasn't their fault.

_When the words that you wanted to say_

_Are all coming out wrong_

_When you burst into tears_

_Though you're trying so hard to be strong_

_Ohh_

_We're standing in_

_Along the fire_

_Trying to make two wrongs right_

_Hurt lovers, hurt, hurt lovers oh_

_Don't give up, don't, don't give up no_

_Think of it_

_You can't just let it go_

_You gotta try_

_You gotta try_

_So when all that you ever believe_

_Comes apart at the seams_

_And when all of the bridges you build_

_Are washed away in a stream_

_Ohh_

_Whatever comes_

_It's not the end_

_We gotta fight_

_And take a stand_

_Hurt lovers, hurt, hurt lovers oh_

_Don't give up, don't, don't give up no_

_Think of it_

_You can't just let it go_

_You gotta try_

_You gotta try_

_Hurt lovers, hurt so bad and then_

_Find something, to make things right again_

_It don't matter who wins out in the end_

_You gotta try_

_You gotta try_

_Even when you lose hurts_

_And you played your last cards_

_You know_

_You know_

_We're standing in_

_Along the fire_

_Trying to make two wrongs right_

_Hurt lovers, hurt, hurt lovers oh_

_Don't give up, don't, don't give up no_

_You gotta try_

_You gotta try_

_Hurt lovers, hurt so bad and then_

_Find something, to make things right again_

_It don't matter who wins out in the end_

_You gotta try_

_You gotta try_

_Hurt lovers, hurt so bad again_

_Find something, to make things right again_

_It don't matter who wins out in the end_

_You gotta try_

_You gotta try_

After she finished write the song, she named this new song has _Hurt Lovers _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Blue, I'm only using for my OC**). Today she was really inspired to write more songs. Then she went to see if the dinner was ready on the oven.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"This is a bad idea." Alaric commented to Damon while they were in the library.

"There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here." The raven haired vampire gave a glass of scotch but Alaric refused it.

"No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna and Eva." Alaric said to his friend with a worried voice.

"Jenna's perfectly safe and that includes my girlfriend. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless." He reassured Alaric.

"Just a fact-finding mission?" Alaric asked to Damon.

"Yeah." Damon nodded his head.

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way and Eva too. Okay?" Alaric asked Damon looking serious.

"Scout's honor." Damon said smirking and put up his hand, then he grabbed Alaric's shoulder and that made Alaric look at him, with a suspicious look when Andie walked inside the library.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." Andie said when joined them. "Eva is almost done with the dinner. Do you know what she is doing?" She asked to Damon.

"Lasagna." Damon said and then looked at Alaric smiling while he patted his arm with reassuring and Alaric walked to the dining room.

"Thanks." Andie thanked him.

"Yeah." Alaric said and left the room and Damon waited until he was sure that Alaric was gone before he walked over to a small trunk and opened it. He pulled out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside.

"What's that?" Andie asked walking over to Damon.

"The dessert." Damon said smirking and dipped the dagger in the ash. "Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise." He said once again with a smirk on the face.

"Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy." Andie said to Damon.

"That is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls." Damon said while placed the dagger with the glasses and the scotch while hided it from the view and then turned to compel her. "When I give you a signal you will suggest having some scotch and some coffee for the girls here after you do the coffee." He compelled Andie.

"That is a little too sexist for me." Andie said after being compelled by Damon and that made him turn around to look at her.

"Stop talking." Damon said and Andie simply smiling at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva after checking the food once again and saw that it was almost ready, she decided to write another song while she waited. Damon came to the kitchen to see how everything was going and to tell her the plan he came up with.

_My Girl_

_Some things are meant to be_

_I told you once, I told you twice_

_That boy you been with, doubt he ain't right_

_I see the tears, you try to hide_

_That boy you been with, way out of line_

_I've been there through sun and rain_

_I've been there to ease the pain_

_Got to learn how to break the chain_

_Girl if I gave you_

_If I gave you my world, would you be my girl?_

_What would it take? I'd wait forever_

_Some things are meant to be, you and me_

_And if you take a piece of my heart, a touch of your soul_

_Look what we've got, we fit together_

_I know this much is true I was made for loving you_

_Just ask your friends, I've seen him out_

_That boy you been with, he's playing around_

_I'm here because, confirm your doubt_

_That boy you been with, to me he ain't down_

_I'll been there though time will change_

_I'll be there I'll be the same_

_Till you learn how to break the chain_

_Girl if I gave you_

_If I gave you my world, would you be my girl?_

_What would it take? I'd wait forever_

_Some things are meant to be, you and me_

_And if you take a piece of my heart, a touch of your soul_

_Look what we've got, we fit together_

_I know this much is true I was made for loving you_

_You make it, you take it_

_It's clear to me there is something between us_

_Mistake it, my heart's breaking_

_I'm begging you please_

_I've been there through sun and rain_

_I've been there to ease the pain_

_Got to learn how to break the chain_

_Girl if I gave you_

_If I gave you my world, would you be my girl?_

_What would it take? I'd wait forever_

_Some things are meant to be, you and me_

_And if you take a piece of my heart, a touch of your soul_

_Look what we've got, we fit together_

_I know this much is true I was made for loving you_

In the end of the song, Eva decided to name her has _Made For Loving You _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Blue, I'm only using for my OC**). This was really made for her and her boyfriend. Then she went to the oven and saw that the lasagna and the bread were ready to put on the table and then went to the library to call Damon and the rest when the doorbell rang.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Upstairs, the doorbell rang and Jenna answered the door. The person who was at the door was John. He decided to walk into the house had Damon walked out of the library with Eva and into the front hall.

"Who invited him?" Jenna asked Damon and Eva.

"John. Surprise. Leave." Damon said glaring at him.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games." John said when Alaric walked in in the hall making the raven haired vampire and John look at him.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party for friends." Alaric stated to John and he made John look back at Damon.

"What he said." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey." Jeremy said to Bonnie when he opened the front door of the Gilbert House.

"Hey." Bonnie said and Jeremy said taking the bag from her. "Thanks. That thing weighs a ton. I'm starving. You guys have any... food?" Bonnie asked him and stopped in the front of the living room. There were candles lit and placed all over the room while she looked nervous to be alone with Jeremy. "Oh, God. Heh! This is a date." Bonnie said to herself when Jeremy walked into the room and stood in front of her.

"No, no it's not like a date, date. It's more of a hey, I kissed you, and I thought you liked it, um... hang thing." Jeremy said with a awkward look.

"Jeremy, I need to make sure my friends and your sisters, Elena and Eva are cool with us before anything else happens between us." Bonnie said to him and he turned away to place her stuff on the couch.

"I didn't realize my sisters had approval over who I'm with." Jeremy stated sarcastically to her.

"They are my best friends. I tell them everything and this whole hang thing might freak them out." Bonnie stated to him too.

"All right, all right, so we'll, um... We'll hang out, eat some food, work on some spells. It's not a big deal. But you did... You did like it, right?" Jeremy asked embarrassed and that made her smile.

"Yeah. I liked it." Bonnie said to him with a smile.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Later, Damon opened the front door of the Boarding House and the person that was at the porch it was Elijah.

"Good evening." Elijah said to Damon when he opened the door.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in." Damon said inviting Elijah to come inside the house.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." Elijah suggested and advised to him.

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you." Damon said with a honest voice.

"Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah said and entered the house. "Because, you know, although Elena, Eva and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" Elijah said with a threatening voice.

"Crystal." Damon confirmed to Elijah but smirking in the inside when Jenna joined them on the parlor.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?" Elijah said when he saw her and decided to walk over to her.

"Nice to see you." Jenna smiling to Elijah.

"You look incredible." Elijah flirted with Jenna who made Damon and Alaric roll their eyes while Eva smirked at her aunt.

"Thank you." Jenna thanked him smiling while Damon shut the front door.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon, Eva, Andie, Elijah, Jenna, John, and Alaric all sat around the table while Jenna poured some wine for Damon on his glass. Eva was sitting beside Damon and looking strangely at Andie that was doing everything to get her boyfriend's attention. She knew this was going to happen but Andie was going to lose this game. Damon belong it to her and no one else, the Eva started to glare at her not liking this new way that Andie was acting towards him and her. She was going to talk with Damon later about that.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town and includes your family John." Jenna said when finished to pour the wine on Damon's glass.

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said to Elijah with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah explained to the others.

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna said to them with a look that she didn't believe a word that Elijah had said.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie said with a voice that she knew everything because she was a journalist.

"Andie is a journalist. Big on facts." Damon said to them.

"But she is only here because she is a friend nothing more, right babe?" Eva asked him because she didn't the looks that Andie was giving Damon.

"Right." Damon agreed with her kissing Eva's hand.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the…" Elijah continued to explain to the others.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna suggested to Elijah.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said to Elijah not believing too.

"We don't need your opinion John." Eva said to John with a glare.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked him already suspecting something.

"You know… a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah said to Damon.

"Of course." Damon said and Elijah looked at him and smiled nervously.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert House, Elena was again sitting on the couch reading another of Jonathan Gilbert's journals when Stefan walked in the house and over to her.

"Jonathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier. I guess that's what happens when you spend your life obsessed with vampires." Elena commented and put the journal down to pick another one. When she began to read another one, her brow furrowed surprised with what she was reading. "He researched the Originals." Elena said to Stefan.

"You're kidding." Stefan said not believing what he heard, walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Later in life, look." Elena said and turned to show him the journal. "Pages and pages of questions and scribbles." She said continued flipping through the pages and eventually stopped on one. A picture of the silver dagger has been drawn on it. "What's that?" She asked and Stefan looked at her for a moment. Then she looked back down and started to read aloud. "_The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree was burned, all hope was thought lost._ He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original." Elena said and looked back down to the journal and continued to read out loud again. "_But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison_." Elena finished and Stefan got up and stood in front of her.

"Elena…" Stefan started but she interrupted him.

"I wonder if this is true. I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists?" Elena asked her boyfriend with on her voice.

"I know it does…" Stefan started which made Elena look at him shocked. "Because your uncle John gave it to Damon." Stefan said to her.

"John gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? This one?" Elena asked and pointed at the dagger on the page and Stefan nodded. Then she started to read aloud again."_It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it._" Elena finished and grabbed the journal from Elena to look at it. Then he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Damon.

"John's trying to get Damon killed." Stefan stated to Elena trying to call Damon again.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I have been saving for ages and think tonight is the night to open it." The raven haired vampire asked to them to put his plan into action while he got up from the table.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric said to his friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Why is your phone off? Call me." Stefan left a message to Damon because he didn't answer his phone.

"What's going on, Stefan?" Elena asked worried.

"Damon is planning on killing Elijah. Tonight." Stefan said to Elena worried too.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Andie suggested while everyone got up from the table.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company. Who made this fabulous food?" Elijah asked them.

"I made the dinner. I love to cook." Eva said smiling at Elijah.

"I like you." Andie said to Elijah trying to have the attention on her again.

"My girl is a great cook as a singer and song writer." Damon said smiling at his girl and the original vampire smiled too.

"Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?" Jenna said giving to John some plates while John took the plates and walked off. Then Alaric came up behind her.

"Here, here. Put me to work." Alaric said to Jenna.

"Um, I got it." Jenna said and picked up the plates and started to walk out of the room while Alaric stopped her.

"Hey, Jenna, are you... are you okay?" Alaric asked Jenna worried.

"Yeah, fine, Ric." Jenna said and left the room while John looked and walked over to him with a smirk.

"I suspect this is my fault." John said continuing smirking.

"What did you do now?" Alaric asked him with an angry voice.

"I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife." John stated to Alaric.

"You son of bitch." Alaric said and grabbed John by his shirt collar while John grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands off him.

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back." John said to him and walked out of the room. Then Alaric's phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?" Alaric said into the phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon and Elijah were in the library and Damon was pouring drinks for the men.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgängers, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon guessed what it was needed to the ritual.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah asked Damon.

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon said and handed Elijah the glass.

"We're not that close." Elijah said while taking the glass.

"It's quite a collection you have here." Elijah commented while looking around at the books making Damon agree with him. As Elijah had his back turned, Damon slowly and carefully grabbed the silver dagger from the tray of glasses. "It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah commented once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Alaric and Eva busted through the study doors and Damon quickly put the dagger back down because Alaric had told Eva about the dagger.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric said to them and Eva looked at Damon trying to tell him about the dagger through her eyes.

"Elijah." Andie said coming behind them and held her hand out to him.

"Miss Star..." Elijah said and handed his glass to Damon, who drained it and Elijah took the blonde's hand. Then twirled her around and they walked out of the room together to the dining room. As soon as they left, Damon smacked Alaric angrily because that was the moment to kill Elijah then Alaric pointed down at the dagger that was on the tray. Damon still didn't understand what he meant. Alaric walked over to a desk and wrote something down on a piece of paper then he handed it to Damon who read it. The paper says _The dagger will kill you if you use it_. Damon angrily threw the paper at Alaric and they walked out of the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Back in the dining room, Jenna was pouring coffee into a cup for John when Elijah and the journalist entered the room.

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrapped food but today Eva cooked this wonderful dinner and the dessert." Jenna said to them.

"So… I know this is a social thing, but I… I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here." Andie said with a seductive voice.

"I'd love to answer." Elijah said showing his charming smile.

"Great, that's so great." Andie said with the same smile when Damon, Eva and Alaric entered into the dining room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asked her and walked over to her bag while Damon sat down on the table while glared at John and Eva did the same.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Eva and Elena's uncle/father?" Damon asked Elijah with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Elijah said to him.

"Of course, they hate him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon said and looked at him while Eva smirked at John but it was a lie, even if they hated John, he was family.

"No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the, you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry." She got up to help Ric find her notebook.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked while he looked at Elijah.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Eva and Elena. I allow Eva and Elena to remain in their house living their life with their friends as they do as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you and you'll never see them again." Elijah said to them with a serious voice when Andie came back with her notebook and sat down.

"Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic…" Andie started and Alaric came up behind Elijah and stabbed the dagger through his heart. Elijah screamed and died. Everyone at the table got up in shock and Alaric pulled the dagger out and placed it on the table and then he looked at Damon.

"Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." Alaric said to Damon.

"All right." Damon nodded and he and Eva went to get rid of the body.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Elena, we need to talk about this." Stefan said when he walked out and over to her when she was standing outside.

"What good is talking if you and Damon are just gonna lie to me and to Eva? If you don't like my decisions and hers, that's fine. There's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again, I'll..." Elena said pissed at him.

"You're gonna what? Hmm? What are you gonna do, Elena?" Stefan asked getting angry at her.

"It's my life." Elena stated to him.

"Yeah, exactly. It's your life and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that you live it and know that Eva was with Damon on this plan. You included your sister but she wants to live not die." Stefan stated to her with an angry voice.

"Then what? This... this... this trip through the past. You being honest. Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?" Elena asked him mad at him too. "My sister would never do that." She stated.

"Your sister was on that deal against her will. You know that." Stefan said to her with a sad look too.

"I know. She wants to live and if she dies in this stupid ritual, she wants to come back in transition to be a vampire. She wants to be with Damon. Even if that means that she can't have children or a family." Elena said to Stefan.

"She can have a family with Damon. They together is a family and they can adopt children and if the child would want to be a vampire they will turn her." Stefan explained that to Elena.

"I know. How do you know all of that?" Elena asked surprised that he knew about their plans for the future.

"I heard them talking one night and I was telling you about a time when I thought that everything was lost. When I had given up because that is exactly what you're doing right now." Stefan stated to her again.

"That is not what..." Elena tried to say.

"Yes, it is! Even if you don't want to admit it. You are giving up... and Lexi? She wouldn't let me give up. I'm not gonna let you." Stefan stated to her again. He wanted to her to fight to live just like Eva was doing.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_Stefan and Lexi walked through a camp filled with injured and dead soldiers._

"_All of these men are dead or dying. What does that make you feel?" Lexi asked him._

"_Nothing. I feel nothing." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders._

"_Because you shut out the part of you that was human. The part that lets you feel." Lexi explained to Stefan._

"_Is that not the point?" Stefan asked Lexi like it was the obvious._

"_Well, there is a better way. You simply have to want it." Lexi explained to him._

"_Is it better?" Stefan asked Lexi with wonder._

"_Not at first. You can't choose what you feel. You have to let it all back in. The pain and the look in their eyes when you took their life. The cries of their loved ones." Lexi continued to explain everything to him._

"_Why would I want to do that? Hmm?" Stefan continued to ask her._

"_Because once you can hurt, you can love. Love, Stefan. That's the point. Everything is intensified when you're a vampire. When we hurt, we really hurt. But when we love..." Lexi said to him with a smile._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Lexi showed me that there was another way. And from that day forward, I started fighting for it. For my own survival." Stefan said to her while he placed his hand on her cheek. "That's all I want you to do. I just want you to fight for it." Stefan said to her and kissed her forehead while he leaned his forehead against hers for a second. Then he walked back into the house, leaving Elena standing outside. Then she picked up her phone to call Eva. She needed her sister's advice.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva and the girls had finished cleaning the kitchen and while the girls had left, Eva went to the living room write another song.

_She was a lonely type_

_Her heart cannot disguise_

_Her passion... for life_

_She had a love for art_

_Painted pictures with her heart_

_She's one of a kind_

_She's standing tall_

_She's got it all_

_She's everything_

_I'm looking for_

_Ooh_

_She's standing tall_

_She's got it all_

_She's everything_

_I'm looking for_

_Ooh_

_If you want me like I want you_

_If you need me like I need you_

_It's alright_

_If you love me like I love you_

_Let me be the one to hold you_

_Through the night_

_We'll be walking though leaves_

_When summers gone_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll be walking through leaves_

_When summers gone_

_We'll carry on_

_I am a simple man_

_Take pride in what I am_

_Got passion_

_For life_

_Don't think I'm like the rest_

_With my heart up on my chest_

_I try to_

_Be kind_

_She's standing tall_

_She's got it all_

_She's everything_

_I'm looking for_

_Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She's standing tall_

_She's got it all_

_She's everything that I'm looking for_

_Yeah_

_If you want me like I want you_

_If you need me like I need you_

_It's alright_

_If you love me like I love you_

_If you want me_

_Let me be the one to hold you_

_If you need me_

_Through the night_

_We'll be walking though leaves_

_When summers gone_

_We'll carry on_

_Ooh we'll carry on_

_Ooh we'll carry on_

_We'll be walking through leaves_

_When summers gone_

_We'll carry on_

_Somehow I do believe_

_Some things are meant to be yeah_

_If you want me like I want you_

_If you need me like I need you_

_It's alright_

_If you love me like I love you_

_Let me be the one to hold you_

_Through the night_

___We'll be walking though leaves_

_When summers gone_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll be walking through leaves_

_When summers gone_

_We'll carry on_

After finished writing the song, which made her remember what happened that summer, when she broke up with Tyler and her parents' death. Eva decided to name her as _When the Summer Gone _(**AN.: This song belongs to Blue, I'm only using for my OC**) and prepared to write another song when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"_Hey sis… I need advice."_ Elena said into the phone.

"Hey, Lena. What kind of advice?" Eva asked her sister worried.

"_About this ritual and about being a vampire." Elena said to her sister with a sigh._

"Lena, I'm gonna fight until the end and not to die but if that happens, I'm gonna be a vampire to be with Damon." Eva said to her sister with a sigh too.

"_I know… Stefan told me your plans with Damon."_ Elena said to her smiling.

"How did he know about our plans?" Eva wondered with a surprised voice.

"_He heard you and Damon talking one night." Elena explained him_.

"I hope you can understand me and my decisions, Lena, because is my life." Eva said to her sister hoping that she could understand her and Damon.

"_I understand you but I don't wanna be a vampire."_ Elena said to her sister sadly.

"I know sister but at least fight to live. I can't lose you." Eva said to her sister with a sad voice and because she didn't want to lose anyone she loved, family and friends. "I love you, Lena. You are my twin sister, my other half. What you feel and I feel, you know that, right?" Eva asked with sigh.

"_I think the same way. I can't lose sister." Elena said to her sister. _

"So think about everything and decide what the best is for you and not everyone else and think about you and no one else, okay?" Eva asked her sister.

"_I know. Thank you for your advice and the heart to heart. I need it this."_ Elena said to her sister smiling.

"Welcome. See you tomorrow because I want to spend some time with my boyfriend and you need to spend time with yours." Eva said to her smiling.

"_Okay. See you tomorrow."_ Elena said and both girls hanged up the call.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

While Eva was talking with Elena on the phone, Alaric and Damon were moving the original's body down to the cellar.

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence." Alaric stated to him.

"Says the guy that did all the killing." Damon said to him and started to walk out.

"Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that." Alaric said to him after grabbing his arm and then Damon tried to leave again but Alaric grabbed him again. "Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying." Alaric said to him and Damon nodded his head before leaving. Alaric looked down at Elijah's body, walked out, and closed the cell door behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

After talking with her sister, Elena was sitting on the couch, still reading Jonhnatan's journals when Stefan walked down the stairs and into the room.

"Elijah's dead. Alaric did it." Stefan said to Elena and sat on the couch beside her.

"Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead." Elena said and rushed to his phone and called his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva and Damon were on the living room laid down on the couch kissing and touching each other. Finally one threat to her and Elena was dead and maybe they could have some peace and quiet for a while. Damon was caressing Eva's arm while he asked her when she could started to bring her things to the Boarding House. He really was excited to start a new chapter with Eva. They were kissing this time when Damon's phone started to ring.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

After hearing what his brother had to say, Damon and Eva ran into the cellar and they saw that Elijah's body wasn't there anymore and then they looked each other. They were screwed.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What happened?" Jonas Martin asked when he opened the door of his apartment and saw that Elijah had blood on his shirt.

"I need you to find Elena and Eva. Now." Elijah demanded from Jonas.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert House, Bonnie was doing a spell and there were candles placed between her and Jeremy. When she closed her eyes and candles went out. She opened her eyes and her hands. The flames were now in her palms and she closed her hands and the candles were relit.

"Now that is cool. How does it work?" Jeremy asked Bonnie excited.

"It's called channeling. Siphoning power from something... another witch... the moon, an element." Bonnie explained to Jeremy.

"So, technically, you could channel me." Jeremy concluded.

"What?" Bonnie asked surprised to him.

"Well, I'm an element, sort of. I mean, isn't... isn't the human body mostly water?" He asked her awkwardly.

"You're right. Let's... see what happens." Bonnie agreed and they moved closer together, then Bonnie placed her hand on Jeremy's chest. They smiled at each other when suddenly, the front door was opened and Jonas walked in. Both of them stood up looking at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy asked him not liking to see him in his house and Jonas threw Jeremy against the wall with a wave of his hand.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted at worried while Jonas walked over towards Bonnie.

"What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?" Jonas asked Bonnie coming even closer to her.

"He told me about your daughter. I know Klaus has her and I want to help you get her back. But I want us to work together. Please." Bonnie said to Jonas and he grabbed her face by force. "This is for your own good." Jonas said and closed his eyes while he started to chant a spell.

"No! No. No!" Bonnie screamed and tried to release herself from his grip, but she couldn't and when he finally released her, Jonas lowered to the floor and Bonnie started to cry.

"If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me." Jonas said to her and walked out of the house slamming the door with his powers. Jeremy fell down from the wall after being released by Jonas, and he rushed over to Bonnie and gently held her.

"You okay? It's okay. What happened?" Jeremy asked her gently while he caressed her face in his hands as she looked up at him.

"He took my powers." Bonnie said crying and Jeremy pulled her close and continued to hold her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert Lake House, Elijah walked up to the house, he knelt down and grabbed some rocks. Elena started to walk towards the front door, to talk with Elijah but Stefan grabbed her by the arm to stop her. Elijah had gotten up outside and tossed the rocks from hand to hand while Stefan was hearing him.

"He's here." Stefan said to Elena and Elijah threw the rocks at the door breaking it off the hinges making Elena looking at Stefan.

"You have to go. I need to talk to him alone." Elena stated to Stefan.

"Elena..." Stefan started to say.

"Stefan, I'm okay. He can't come in the house." Elena said to him and Elijah walked closer to the house.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah stated to her and Elena walked over slowly from behind the wall while Stefan stayed hidden there. Then she walked towards the front door but stayed inside the house.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena said to Elijah.

"The deal is off." Elijah stated to her.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena said to him with hope on her voice.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah stated to her while there was a moment of silence between them. Then Elena pulled a knife out while Elijah looked amused.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after one of the doppelgängers bleeds to death." Elena said to Elijah.

"Stefan won't let you die." Elijah stated to her.

"No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine and Danielle did and I will turn my sister into a vampire too. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before... promise me... You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you." Elena stated to him with hope.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff." Elijah said to Elena and she breathed out while she pointed the knife to her stomach and Elijah watched her, unsure of what she will do. Then Elena looked up at him and stabbed herself in the stomach while she screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Elena's blood was everywhere. Elijah rushed towards the door, but stopped at the doorway because he has not been invited inside. Elena dropped the knife on the floor and clutched her stomach. "No!" He shouted seeing her bleeding and then decided to give in on her deal. "Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elijah pleaded to her.

"Give me your word!" Elena shouted at him in pain.

"I give you my word." Elijah said and Elena limped outside and into his arms. Then, she stabbed Elijah with the silver dagger and he fell to the ground, dead and next, Elena fell to the ground as well, weakened from the blood loss. Stefan rushed out of the house, bite his wrist, and feed Elena his blood and he placed his chin on the top of her head while Damon and Eva walked out and while Damon stood in the doorway, Eva went to see how her sister was. Stefan was cradling Elena's face in his hands as they both looked at Damon and then Eva.

"Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out." Damon said to them and Eva smacked him on his leg because she was crouched beside Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert House, Alaric walked into the kitchen and saw that Jenna was there getting one bottle of water.

"Where did John disappear to?" Alaric asked Jenna.

"Maybe the same place the rest of the dinner party ran off to." Jenna said with sarcasm because everyone on the dinner disappeared after the coffee.

"Look, Jenna, I'm, uh... I'm so sorry tonight was..." Alaric started to say to her.

"What happened to Isobel?" Jenna asked to Alaric hoping that he would tell her what had happened to his wife.

"You know, John should have never brought that up." Alaric stated with a angry voice against John.

"That's not an answer." Jenna stated to him.

"He's just trying to stir up trouble." Alaric tried to tell Jenna.

"That's not an answer, either." She stated once again.

"I can't talk about this, Jenna." Alaric said to her because if she knew about everything she was going to freak out.

"I keep thinking that maybe it's me. Maybe I'm reading into things and I should trust you. That's what a relationship is about, right? But then I think that maybe John is right and maybe you're not being honest with me. So... are you being honest?" Jenna asked him and Alaric pursed his lips together but he didn't say anything while tears started to fall from Jenna's eyes. "Right, okay. Well, that was an answer." She said and walked out of the kitchen and John entered behind Alaric.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Well, that was awkward." John commented and Alaric looked angry. Then he turned around and faced John. "You know, I can clear all this stuff up about Isobel tomorrow, if you want. Or not." John said once again and Alaric took the ring off his finger and placed it on the table.

"You want it? Take it. It's yours and after what you did to Damon." Alaric said smirking at him. "You're gonna need it more than me." He said and walked out of the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon and Stefan were carrying Elijah's body down into the cellar while Eva and Elena were with them. When Elijah's body was inside the cellar, Stefan wrapped his arm around her while Damon knelt down and searched through Elijah's jacket to see if he had something with him.

"Uhh! What do we have here?" Damon asked while pulling out the moonstone. "A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this." He said getting up from the floor and kissed his girlfriend head.

"So, that's it. I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead." Elena asked them.

"Pretty much." Damon said nodding his head.

"Okay, then… Eva, you stay?" Elena asked her sister and when Eva nodded her head confirming, Elena prepared to leave. "Good night." She said to them and started to walk out but then turned around making the boys and her sister look at her. "You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it our way." She stated to the boys while she pointed to Eva and herself.

"That seems fair." Damon said and Elena looked at Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan nodded at her.

"Okay." Elena said and walked out of the cellar, making Stefan and Damon look at each other while Eva shrugging her shoulders.

"Seems like she's had a change of attitude. How did you get through to her?" Damon asked his brother.

"I talked to her and told her to fight and think Stefan talked to her too." Eva explained to her boyfriend.

!I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way." Stefan explained to his brother.

"Lexi?" Damon asked already knowing his answer.

"Yeah. You remember her?" Stefan asked and walked out the cellar too, leaving Eva and his brother alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_At the Salvatore Mansion, Damon walked down the stairs and headed for the front door ready to leave that house and town. Lexi was there and walked in to stop him._

"_Going somewhere?" Lexi asked him. _

"_You must be the vampire I hear my brother complaining about." Damon said to her._

"_That would be me. And you must be the brother who hates him." She said walking closer towards him while he put his suitcase down._

"_We are at irreparable odds." Damon said smirking._

"_You know the hate you're feeling towards Stefan? Towards everyone? You think you have it under control but you don't. It will get the best of you." Lexi told him._

"_Help him. He needs it." Damon said picking up his bag._

"_I'll help him." Lexi nodded and Damon opened the front door walking out. _

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey, you okay?" Eva asked him when she saw him looking distracted.

"Yeah, just remembering something." Damon said kissing Eva's forehead.

"Are you sure?" Eva asked him again.

"Yes. Can you spend the night here?" Damon asked her smiling.

"Of course." She said smiling and they left the basement.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon and Eva entered their bedroom and heard the shower running. They walked into the bathroom and they saw that was Danielle in the shower, she walked out and stood in front of Damon and Eva, completely naked. They looked at her, surprised.

"Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?" Danielle asked Damon with a seductive voice.

"And some pajamas?" Katherine asked from the doorway.

"How did you and Katherine get out?" Damon asked them.

"I knew that if we begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact... Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off." Danielle explained to Damon.

"And you knew." Eva concluded because they knew if a vampire used the dagger he would die.

"And we are still here. We didn't run. We meant what we said, Damon. We are going to help you and Stefan." Katherine completed for her sister.

"So... How about that robe?" Danielle asked looking down at her naked body and then left with her sister, leaving Damon and Eva looking at them mouth opened.


	16. The House Guest

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I have decided to change the name to "Eternal Love" because the story has the eternal love between Damon and Eva just like Stefan and Elena. I hope you guys don't mind about that. So here it goes another chapter.**

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy, Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! You always have been here to support me in everything and anything I do. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**Vanessa: The same goes for you girl. Always have been here to give your support and opinions in everything I do. So thank you. **

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea which blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know. Yes, they are starting to share blood to create a bond between them and basically for something that I will use it for the 4****th**** season. Here is the next chapter.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers. ****Thank you for your suggestion about being Kol with Eva. But I'm still hoping that the readers give more opinions about that. **

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it! You are going to like this chapter. **

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it. Here is the new chapter.**

**Echoing Dream: I'm glad you liked it. Now where is the problem having Damon or Eva say "Babe"?**

**Vampangel25: I'm glad you liked it. Here it is the new chapter **

**Guest: Here it is the chapter you asked me to update today. I hope you liked it and the next time, leave a name for me to say something to you **

**Chloe: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one. **

**Alexia: I'm glad you liked it. So, you want Klaus or Kol interested in Eva? Give me your opinion.**

**Lexi: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one.**

**Loki: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one. **

**ana: I'm glad you liked it and thank you for your ideas. I already have the ideas formed for the chapters, so thank you. The idea was using Kol or Klaus because I want Elijah with Katherine like in the season 4. But thank you for your review and continue to read. I will be waiting more reviews from you.**

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: Danielle has straight her and Katherine has curly hair. Eva has curly hair while Elena has straight hair.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**Note: Which Original do you want to be interested in Eva like they were interested on the others doppelgangers Danielle and Thora? Vote on Klaus, Elijah and Kol? **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**Chapter XVI**

**The House Guest**

Elena busted out of the bathroom, pulling on an undershirt while Stefan stood in the middle of his bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. Elena strode quickly over to a chair containing her backpack.

"Stefan, we're late for school." Elena said to him.

"Let's be later." Stefan said flirting with her.

"Stefan, it's school. Remember, that thing that we keep forgetting about?" Elena asked him while he came up behind her and placed his arms around her. "Hey!" She shouted at him when he turned her around so she was facing him and pulled her closer.

"School?" Stefan asked her and kissed her passionately while Elena giggled. "Doesn't ring a bell." He said growling while he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and continued to kiss her while Elena continued to giggle.

"Stefan!" Elena continued to shout and he kissed her neck while she laughed playfully and they fell down on the bed together. "Stefan! Okay, 5 minutes, only 5 minutes." She agreed with him.

"Five minutes?!" Stefan asked her while they kiss passionately.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva was inside Damon's bedroom finishing getting ready for the day and she was still pissed that Katherine and Danielle got away from the tomb and they were running around the town once again. Elena was going to be pissed too. Once again they were around those two. Eva hoped that Damon wouldn't fall again for Danielle's tricks and that Stefan wouldn't do the same thing. Eva went to the closet and decided that today she was wearing a black tight jeans and a white strapless top with her high heeled black boots with Damon's black leather jacket. He had so many so she hoped that he wouldn't mind. She was ready and went to pick up her song book when she decided to write another song. Eva was getting more inspiration these days lately since, she and the older Salvatore brother got together and started to plan their future together. Eva hoped that her sister would choose to be a vampire to be with Stefan because he was the only one was making her happy more than anything, just like Damon was making her.

_Oooooooooh, oooooooooh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_Don't matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wonderin' the desert_

_For a thousand days_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooooooooooh__  
_

_The stars are burning,_

_I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yearning,_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,_

_Won't you save me_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me (oooh baby)_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ooooooooooh__  
_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And make this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me, baby, baby, baby, oooh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry baby, don't waste no more time_

_I need you here, I can't explain_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_Oooooooh oooooooooooooooooooooh_

After finishing writing this new song, Eva decided to name the song as _A Year Without Rain_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Selena Gomez, I'm only using for my OC**), which made her remember about her and Damon about they were crazy in love and would do anything for each other. Then she decided to write another song about her feelings and about her mood.

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know it`s meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay, bay, baby_

_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally (You know it does)_

_It comes naturally_

_Mmmm yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (every time)_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay, bay, baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay, bay, baby_

_(Naturally)__  
_

_Naturally _

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Everything baby comes naturally_

_(Naturally)_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally _

_Bay, bay, baby_

In the end of this new song, Eva decided to name has _Naturally _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Selena Gomez, I'm only using for my OC**) because it was what happened with her and Damon. She picked up her bag and jacket and went to check her sister for them to go to school.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Danielle was dressing and she was putting on her coat while Damon was reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals.

"Good morning, Damon." Danielle said to Damon.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave." Damon said after pushing Danielle against the wall.

"What is your problem?" Danielle asked trying to push him away.

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work." Damon stated to her not liking that she was wearing Eva's clothes.

"You think I'm Danielle? Why would you think that?" Danielle asked him and he released her when Stefan arrived with Katherine personating Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What the hell's going on here?" Stefan asked them.

"I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine and Danielle in the tomb or not?" Katherine asked Stefan and Damon when she saw that Damon had been grabbing her sister.

"They are out of the tomb. We saw them yesterday, here." Danielle said to her sister after pointing to Damon and herself.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Stefan after hearing that rushed over to Elena and pushed her against the wall while his brother did the same to Eva because they were together in Stefan's room talking.

"What are you doing?!" Elena exclaimed when Stefan was hurting her.

"How could you do this?!" Stefan exclaimed too.

"I told you, never pose has her." Damon said with rage on his voice.

"What a hell are you doing, Damon?" Eva asked looking at him.

"Stefan, you're hurting me!" Elena shouted at Stefan.

"Stop it, Katherine!" Stefan shouted at her.

"Stop what?" Katherine said from the doorway.

"It's getting really easy being you girls." Danielle said beside her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon, Stefan, Elena, Eva, Danielle and Katherine were in Stefan's bedroom, talking about the Pierce sisters being there.

"What are they doing here?" Elena asked them.

"I saw them last night but I thought they had left." Eva said to her sister.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitches from the tomb where they were rotting." Damon said sarcastically.

"How's that possible?" Stefan wondered about that.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine said to them.

"I don't want you here." Elena stated to the boys.

"I agree. Get them out of here." Eva said agreeing with her sister.

"You need us, Elena. You all do." Danielle said to Eva and Elena.

"Like hell." Stefan stated seriously.

"We all want the same thing... Klaus' dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine said smirking.

"We don't need your help and we don't want it." Elena said pointing at herself and her sister.

"Get out of here." Eva said to Danielle and Katherine.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" Danielle asked them with a hint of sarcasm.

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon said to the vampire sisters.

"Fine. Then we'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Katherine said smirking at them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the school, Matt was putting advertisements' for the grill on the walls when Caroline joined him for them to talk.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline said to her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey." Matt told without looking her.

"Live band?" Caroline asked him surprised when she read what was on the papers that Matt was giving.

"Yeah, business has been a little slow. The grill's trying to stay afloat." Matt explained to her.

"Aren't we all?" Caroline agreed with him.

"Have you heard from Tyler?" Matt asked her worried about his friend.

"Not a peep. You?" Caroline asked him a little worried too.

"No, not since he stopped by the grill to talk with me, and I've left messages on his cell phone." Matt explained to her.

"He stopped by to see you? What did he say?" Caroline asked with a surprised tone on her voice.

"Not much, really. I mean... I think to say good-bye without really saying good-bye. I just didn't know it." Matt said to her.

"And that's all he said?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's all he said, Caroline. Why? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?" Matt asked her with a suspicious tone.

"Yeah! I... I mean, no, I... it's just not that easy." Caroline said rambling.

"I don't get it! Since when have am I the one that can express himself and you're the one at a loss for words?" Matt asked her surprised with her attitude.

"No, you're right, and I'm sorry." Caroline apologized to Matt.

"You know how I feel. So it's your move. Just make a decision or leave me alone." He said to her and left Caroline alone on the hall.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva was already inside school, on the classroom which was history and waiting for her sister and the rest of her friends. While she was waiting, Eva decided to write another song on her songbook that she carried to every place. She went to sit down on her desk and started to write. Eva still remembered her fights when she was dating with Tyler, still before she started to date with Damon. She was still worried about Danielle being out of the tomb because Elijah was dead. She and Elena hoped that Danielle and her sister wouldn't do anything against all of her friends and family. She really hoped that they didn't have a plan to destroy everything around town. Then she started to write her new song.

_What's the point in trying to meet_

_You in the middle_

_You got your point of view_

_There's nothing I can do_

_Can't change your mind_

_Can't leave it all behind_

_You're living in the past_

___We talk and talk_

_This goes on for hours_

_About how I should be_

_Why is it all on me_

_Don't want to fight_

_Don't want to waste my time_

_Baby this can't last_

_I'm moving on, moving on_

_Can I go now_

_Said what you had to say_

_Happy you got your way_

_There's nothing to discuss_

_Can I go now_

_Given your point of view_

_Said what you wanted to_

_What's the point in us_

_Can I go now_

_Oh say what you have to say_

_Happy you got your way_

_What's there to discuss_

_Can I go now, now, now, now_

_Can I go now, now, now, now_

_What's the point in trying to reach_

_A compromise?_

_When you're the judge and jury_

_What's the story_

_I can't make you see_

_That I'm not always wrong_

_I can't make it right_

_It's time to move on, I'm moving on_

_Can I go now_

_Said what you had to say_

_Happy you got your way_

_There's nothing to discuss_

_Can I go now_

_Given your point of view_

_Said what you wanted to_

_What's the point in us?_

_Can I go now_

_Oh say what you have to say_

_Happy you got your way_

_What's there to discuss?_

_Can I go now, now, now, now_

_Can I go now, now, now, now_

_Let's call it a day_

_I'll pack my bags_

_Be on my way_

_Sure don't need to stay_

_Where I'm not welcome anyway_

_Well now that's all right and that's okay_

_Can I go now_

_There's nothing left to do_

_Maybe I'm not for you_

_So why don't you let it go_

_Can I go now_

_Tell me what's the point in all this talk, talk, talk_

_We could go day and night_

_It still wouldn't make it right_

_Can I go now_

_Said what you had to say_

_Happy you got your way_

_There's nothing to discuss_

_Can I go now_

_Given your point of view_

_Said what you wanted to_

_What's the point in us_

_Can I go now_

_I'll be on my way_

_Let's call it a day_

_Can I go now?_

_Now, why don't you let it go now_

_Can I go now?_

After she finished writing this new hit song, like Damon always says to her, Eva decided to name her as _Can I Go Now _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Jennifer Love Hewitt, I'm only using for my OC**). The bell still hadn't rang it so Eva decided to write another song.

_Everybody knows_

_That I was such a fool_

_To ever let go of you_

_But baby I was wrong_

_And yeah I know I said_

_We'd be better off alone_

_It was time that we moved on_

_I know I broke your heart_

_I didn't mean to break your heart_

_But baby, here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride's spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised_

_And I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth_

_And now I'm crawling back to you_

_I know you're in there_

_And you can make me wait_

_But I'm not going away_

_It's the least that I can do_

_Just to tell you face to face_

_I was lying to myself_

_Now I'm dying in this hell_

_Girl, I know you're mad_

_I can't blame you for being mad_

_But baby, here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride's spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised_

_And now I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth_

_And now I'm crawling back to you_

_If you could see_

_These tears I'm crying_

_Touch these hands_

_That can't stop shaking_

_Heal my heart_

_That's heavily bleeding_

_You would see a different man_

_But baby, here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride's spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised_

_And I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth_

_And now I'm crawling back to you_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride's spilled on the floor_

_I was running from the truth_

_And now I'm crawling back to you_

After she finished this new song, Eva decided to name this new song as _Crawling Back to You _(**A.N.: This song belongs to BackStreet Boys, I'm only using for my OC**) and this song started to remember when Tyler was always after her after they had broken up because he had cheated on her with Vicki Donavan. She continued to remember what she had felt when she discovered love in Damon and when she helped him to forget the woman who had hurt him so much. How Eva showed him that she could heal him with her love and friendship. How much he changed and how he was with her and different with anyone else. She really hoped with Danielle back, he didn't change from being who he was and turn to the person he was before meet her and like he said so many times, he will always choose Eva, above all else, he didn't care about anyone else, only her forever.

_I know you've been hurt before_

_But never say never, baby_

_Slow down, don't close the door_

_You've been waiting forever, baby_

_See I know your heart's been scarred_

_But you've come this far_

_So baby don't run away_

_I… I know you're close to giving up_

_I just want to give you love_

_And try to keep a smile on your face_

_So open your eyes and see that we belong together, baby_

_Pleasant surprised to find_

_These things can be much better_

_I want to take you to a place_

_Where love is something more than you imagined, yeah_

_I put it right in your face_

_Girl, it's yours_

_All you got to do is reach out and grab it_

_You waited all this time_

_You waited all this time_

_I put it right in your face_

_Girl, it's yours_

_All you got to do is reach out and grab it_

_You played your cards, he left you with a broken heart_

_Baby, I'll never, I'd treat you like a treasure_

_It's not your fault, I know you took it hard_

_That was a mistake_

_For us it's never too late_

_You can't live your life in fear_

_I know it's hard to move on_

_You've just got to forget it_

_Cause baby, the sky is clear_

_The rain is gone, and the sun is shining_

_I want to take you to a place_

_Where love is something more than you imagined, yeah_

_I put it right in your face_

_Girl, it's yours_

_All you got to do is reach out and grab it_

_You waited all this time_

_You waited all this time_

_I put it right in your face_

_Girl, it's yours_

_All you got to do is reach out and grab it_

_You waited all this time_

_You waited all this time_

_You waited all this time_

_You waited all this time_

_Time to get up girl_

_And take a chance, yeah_

_There's nothing to be scared of_

_Just grab my open hand_

_If you need someone by your side_

_Whatever the time_

_Night or day, I'll be there_

_You know I will_

_Cause I_

_I want to take you to a place_

_Where love is something more than you imagined, yeah_

_I put it right in your face_

_Girl, it's yours_

_All you got to do is reach out and grab it_

_You waited all this time_

_You waited all this time_

_I put it right in your face_

_Girl, it's yours_

_All you got to do is reach out and grab it_

When she finished, Eva named the song has _All This Time _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Joe Jonas, I'm only using for my OC**). She stopped writing new songs when she saw her sister and Alaric got inside the classroom.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena and Stefan were in the parking lot talking while they got out of Stefan's car that he had parked beside Eva's SUV.

"Why are they still here? They were free." Elena asked Stefan.

"They want what we want... Klaus' dead. Maybe they see us as their only chance." Her boyfriend said to her using some logic.

"Or maybe they are trying to lure you and Damon back into their webs. I and Eva want them gone." Elena stated to her boyfriend.

"So do I and Damon. But you're right, they stayed. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?" Stefan asked her.

"How? All they do is lie." Elena stated to her boyfriend.

"Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. They do." Stefan stated to Elena.

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want Katherine shacking up with you." Elena said to her boyfriend a little jealous.

"Maybe we should stay at your place tonight." Stefan suggested while embracing her.

"Hmm, I can't and Eva can't too. I think she said to Damon the reasons and I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie is freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's kind of a girls' night. Maybe Katherine and Danielle could join us." Elena explained to Stefan and he kissed her on the forehead before they left.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was at the basement, trying to burn Elijah's body but it wasn't working, when Katherine and Danielle joined him.

"Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible." Katherine said to Damon.

"No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?" Damon asked to the girls.

"We spent 500 years running from one." Danielle stated to Damon.

"So when I told you and Katherine my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?" Damon asked them.

"Oh, there are so many rules. It's all very confusing." Katherine said and looked at her sister.

"Did you know I would die?" Damon asked them.

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" Danielle asked him avoiding his question.

"Why are you still here?" Damon asked them once again.

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me and my sister." Katherine stated to him and the raven haired vampire threatened to burn her and Danielle.

"You wouldn't." Danielle said with fear on her voice.

"Oh, I would." Damon said smirking.

"Damon, be smart. I and Danielle want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If we weren't be honest about helping, we'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate us. But we want the same thing. And you know... We always get what we want." Katherine said to him like it was obvious and Damon didn't threaten them anymore. When she and her sister were about to leave, they turned around to talk with him.

"We wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course we both knew that you'd die." Danielle said and left the basement.

"I hope you can save them because if you can't save them, Klaus will kill them to break this curse if not, he will kill all their family, including Stefan and you." Katherine said and followed her sister out the basement. Damon was left alone and with a thoughtful look on his voice. He was going to save Eva if it wasn't the last thing he would do, even if he had to die trying.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Stefan was with Bonnie and Jeremy talking about Danielle and Katherine impersonating the others, Elena and Eva.

"They are out of the tomb?" Bonnie asked Stefan worried.

"Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. They have gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena and Eva." Stefan explained to Jeremy and Bonnie.

"With Katherine and Danielle still around, we have to find a way to get your powers back." Jeremy said looking at Bonnie.

"Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture." Stefan explained to them.

"It's impossible. They hate us." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?" Stefan asked Bonnie with hope on his voice.

"I'll try." Bonnie told him.

"Thanks. Keep me posted." Stefan said and left Bonnie and Jeremy alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Okay. I gotta get to class." Bonnie said to Jeremy when Stefan had left them alone to talk.

"All right, I'll see you." Jeremy said and tried to kiss her but Bonnie laughed. "Come on. Eva and Elena are nowhere in sight." Jeremy said and Bonnie kissed him.

"I'll tell them soon. I promise." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

"Alright." Jeremy nodded and watched Bonnie leave for her classes.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

When Alaric and Elena got inside his classroom, Eva was already waiting for them to talk about Jenna.

"It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something." Alaric explained to Elena and Eva.

"That John can't see anyone happy." Eva said with an angry voice.

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful." Elena said to him.

"Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so..." Alaric started to explain to the girls and then remembered about his ex-wife. "Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?" Alaric asked them worried.

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena asked her sister and Alaric.

"I think we need to do that. We can't lie to her anymore." Eva said to her sister.

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want." Alaric stated to the girls.

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know. I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?" Elena asked them.

"She needs to know… and somehow we can protect her." Eva stated to them.

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done." Alaric said to the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Mystic Grill, Jonas and Luka joined Stefan and Bonnie at one table. They wanted to talk with the Jonas witches.

"Thank you for coming." Stefan thanked them.

"I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out." Jonas stated to them.

"Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah." Luka said and Stefan looked at his friend, Bonnie.

"Elijah's dead. I'm sorry." Stefan said apologizing and both Martin witches looked at the girl at the table and then Jonas got up but Stefan caught his shoulder. "Hear me out. We can help you." Stefan said to Jonas.

"We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back." She said to Jonas and Luka too.

"How?" Luka asked them surprised.

"I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do." Stefan said to them hoping that Jonas would accept his plan.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was on the living room, organizing the journals that Elena brought from the Gilbert's family when Danielle and Katherine joined him.

"What you up to?" Danielle asked him with a seductive voice.

"None of your business." Damon said to her with an angry voice.

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" Danielle asked again and Damon didn't answered.

"How ire we supposed to help you if you won't tell us what you're up to?" Katherine asked him when she sat down on the couch.

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked to the two.

"No." Katherine asked and Danielle nodded in agreement.

"Then you can't help." Damon stated and Danielle tried to catch a journal but Damon slapped her hands. Then she hit his arm and he pushed her on a chair and it's above her.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead." Danielle said and got up from the chair.

"Emily Bennett told us about the massacre. It was a big deal in witches' folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power." Katherine explained to Damon.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre." Damon said to them.

"What was he going to do when he found it?" Danielle asked Damon.

"I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked when he heard his brother arriving.

"Aren't they gone or dead yet?" Stefan asked referring to Danielle and Katherine.

"For the last time, we are here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" Katherine stated to the boys.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power… They wouldn't need one." Stefan explained to the Pierce twins.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asked his brother already knowing where it was.

"We just need to find it." Stefan said to his brother. "By the way, Eva and Elena are going to have a girl's night out, did you know?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I know, Eva told me." Damon said looking at his brother again.

"They are there to support Caroline and most of all because of those two that are here on our house." Stefan said to his brother.

"Don't I know it!" Damon said pissed that he wouldn't spend the night with his girl because of Danielle and Katherine.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"But what if they can find the burial ground?" Luka asked his father when they were in their apartment.

"They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks." Jonas said to his son.

"We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta." Luka said worried to his father.

"We will save her but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with." Jonas stated to his son.

"You're going to kill them?" Luka asked with a worried voice.

"No. I'm going to let Elijah do it." Jonas said to his son ready for a new plan.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert House, Elena, Eva, Caroline and Bonnie were in the kitchen preparing for dinner and their sleepover.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked them.

"Or Eva is gonna cook for us?" Bonnie asked looking at Eva.

"Nope, not today." Eva said to them.

"Like you have to ask." Elena stated to her friend.

"I will get it." Caroline said and took her iPad while she saw a picture of her with Matt.

"I'll do it." Bonnie said and took the iPad from Caroline.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked Bonnie worried.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust." Bonnie said to Elena.

"Join the club." Elena said to them.

"Let's wait and see what happens." Eva suggested to her friends.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about _The Notebook_ or another on?" Caroline asked her friends.

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asked to Caroline.

"That is so not the point." Caroline stated to them.

"Are you sure?" Eva asked her.

"Well, yeah, I mean..." Elena tried to tell her when Jenna entered in the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey." Elena said to her aunt when she joined them.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked to her nieces when saw that Bonnie and Caroline where present on the kitchen.

"Girls' night." Elena said simply to her aunt.

"Oh." Jenna said with a sad voice.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked her aunt.

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna stated to her nieces.

"Yes. He told us." Eva said to her aunt.

"He feels terrible." Elena said to her aunt while Eva nodded her head again in agreement.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked to the girls while the sister's looked at each other.

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..." Elena said to her aunt.

"And to have fun, only us, the girls." Eva continued to say to her aunt.

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline explained to Jenna.

"You, too?" Jenna asked surprised.

"You have no idea." Caroline said to Jenna.

"Okay, then." Jenna said and joined the girls while opening the fridge. "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." Jenna explained to the girls.

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you." Caroline suggested to Jenna.

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does." Jenna said to Caroline defending herself.

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Caroline continued to tell her.

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Jenna said to Caroline once again.

"You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill." Caroline suggested to them after seeing that Jenna didn't want to hear her.

"I'm in." Bonnie agreed with Caroline.

"In." Jenna said nodding her head.

"In." Elena said agreeing with the others.

"Me too." Eva said to them because she wanted to distract herself. Danielle was around her boyfriend and she was afraid that Damon would fall in temptation.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could." Jonas asked his son while they were a table in their house.

"No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this." Luka said to his father to assure him about this spell that they were doing.

"I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak..." Jonas continued to ask his son worried.

"Dad. I want this just as much as you." Luka said to his father.

"Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind." Jonas said to his son.

"I got it." Luka said closing his eyes while Jonas casted a spell.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Katherine and Damon were reading the journals and Luka was inside the house in spirit that was why they couldn't see him.

"I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here." Luka said to himself.

"What do you see?" Jonas asked his son.

"Eva and Damon. They're reading." Luka said to his father.

"Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused." Jonas said to Luka and his son left to look for Elijah's body.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Can I help you, Danielle?" Damon asked Danielle when she got closer to him to read what he was reading.

"I'm bored and Katherine is bored too." Danielle stated and started to read what he was reading for her sister to know too. "_Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago._ So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too." Danielle said and looked at her sister.

"Does it say where?" Katherine asked and tried to take the journal from Damon but he didn't let her.

"Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" Damon asked them.

"Mm-hmm." Katherine said humming.

"I don't buy it." Damon told them.

"We have no reason to lie to you, Damon." Danielle said to him defending herself and her sister.

"Lie." Damon stated once again with the journal on his hands.

"I'm hungry." Katherine stated to Damon.

"You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself." Damon stated to her but stopped when Danielle called her.

"Katherine, I'm going with you get some blood." Danielle said to her sister and both of them left the living room together.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

They got inside the basement to take some blood bags for them when they felt something or a presence there. They couldn't see anything but Luka's spirit was there with them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

After the twins left the room Stefan joined Damon on the living room.

"Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Nope." Damon said pretending because he didn't want Katherine and Danielle to hear and then he showed the journal to his brother.

"That's too bad." Stefan said pretending too after reading the journal.

"Yeah, bummer." Damon said smirking to his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Katherine and Danielle went into the cellar and both looked at Elijah's dead body. They were about to leave when they heard the dagger being removed. Luka's spirit was trying to remove it. Katherine didn't saw him but she rushed on the dagger and maintained it on Elijah's heart and then turned to her sister.

"Go call Damon. We need his help. Go!" Katherine shouted at Danielle to call Damon to help them.

"Okay! We need him dead, Kat!" Danielle and rushed with her vampire speed to call the raven vampire.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Elena's fighting me." Luka said to his father.

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked Luka.

"She's stronger than me." Luka said to him.

"That's because it's not Elena. It's Katherine Pierce. Luka... kill her." Jonas ordered to his son.

"What?" Luka asked surprised with that.

"She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart." Jonas ordered once again to his son.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Danielle rushed to the living room and saw that Damon was reading the journals, still looking for the massacre.

"Damon! Something is trying to get the dagger out." Danielle said to Damon in a rush.

"What?" Damon asked her not understanding.

"Something it is trying to take the dagger out! Katherine is trying to stop it." Danielle said and both of them rushed to the cellar.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Luka released the dagger and went to get a stake. Katherine saw that force stopped, she released it too and started to look around the room, when she saw a wooden chair being broken to make a stake.

"Dani! Damon!" Katherine shouted for her sister and for Damon while Luka drove a stake through her body but missed her heart when Damon and Danielle arrived.

"Katherine." Damon said while she removed the stake with Danielle's help and Damon seeing Katherine hurt he smirking inside. "What happened?" He asked to the vampire.

"Damon..." Danielle started when she looked at Elijah's body and they all saw that a spirit or something was removing the body. Then Damon took the fire and burned around the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Luka! Luka!" Jonas shouted when he saw that his son was on fire because of what the raven vampire did.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What are you doing?!" Stefan asked his brother when he joined them on the cellar of their house.

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack!" Damon shouted at his brother. "Get over there and do something about it. Go!" He ordered to Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Oh, my God! Luka! Luka!" Jonas said after seeing his son burning and rushing to him but it was too late, Luka was dead. "I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes." Jonas said while he took a Grimoire and casted a spell but it didn't do anything to save Luka which made Jonas cry because he had lost his son because of vampires just like he had lost his daughter Greta.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna arrived at the Mystic Grill and looked at the band.

"I need a drink." Jenna said when she saw Alaric and left the girls alone.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline said to him but Matt didn't answer her.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie said to Elena and Eva which made the girls nod their heads in agreement.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Jenna." Alaric said when he joined Jenna on the bar.

"Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila." Jenna said to Alaric still angry at him.

"Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well." Alaric said to her with a smile.

"Well, the two of you have a lot in common." Jenna said sarcastically.

"Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me." Alaric started to talk with her about his ex-dead-wife, Isobel.

"Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, whatever you think I can't handle... You're really wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric." Jenna explained to him about her life before he came to the town and meeting her.

"Jenna..." Alaric started but she didn't want to hear it.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena; Caroline and Bonnie were listening to the band that was playing on the stage while the manager was talking with Eva into sing some songs after the band.

"He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie said to her friend.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline said to them.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie said to the blonde vampire.

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline said to them with a worried face and voice.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena explained to her friend and with that Caroline took off her jacket and went to the stage. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" Elena asked her not understanding anything while Caroline went to the stage and took the microphone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey, everybody." Caroline started to say into the microphone. "Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." Caroline said and Bonnie, Eva, Elena and Jenna, all looked shocked when they heard that.

"Sing?" Elena asked surprised.

"You heard her. Up next it is me. Two songs." Eva said to her sister while the lead singer joined Caroline on the stage.

"Come on, off the stage." The leader said to her and Caroline decided to compel him.

"You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up." Caroline said while whispered something in his hear and started to sing the song _Eternal Flame_. Matt surprised looked at the girls and they smiled at him. Then he joined Caroline on stage and kissed her passionately. The girls seeing them happy laughed and screamed at them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

After Matt and Caroline left the stage with the band that was on the stage playing, the manager went to stage and presented Eva.

"Well, guys, the band already finished their show and now we are going to have our lovely Eva Gilbert with her awesome voice." The manger said into the microphone and she went to the stage to start singing.

"Hello, guys and here I am to sing some songs to you all. This one is named has _Young Girls _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Bruno Mars, I'm only using for my OC**), I hope you like it." Eva said into the microphone and the band started the music.

_I spent all my money_

_On a big old fancy car_

_For this bright eyed honeys_

_Oh yeah, you know who you are_

_Keep me up 'til the sun is high_

'_Till the birds start calling my name_

_I'm addicted and I don't know why_

_Guess I've always been this way_

_All these roads steer me wrong_

_But I still drive them all night long_

_All night long_

_All you young, wild girls_

_You make a mess of me_

_Yeah you young, wild girls_

_You'll be the death of me_

_The death of me_

_Oh you young, wild girls_

_No matter what you do_

_Yeah you young, wild girls_

_I'll always come back to you_

_Come back to you_

_I get lost under these lights_

_I get lost in the words I say_

_Start believe in my own lies_

_Like everything will be ok_

_Oh, I still dream of simple life_

_Boy meets girl makes her his wife_

_But love don't exist when you live like this_

_That much I know_

_Yes, I know_

_All these roads steer me wrong_

_But I still drive them all night long_

_All night long_

_All you young, wild girls_

_You make a mess of me_

_Yeah you young, wild girls_

_You'll be the death of me_

_The death of me_

_Oh you young, wild girls_

_No matter what you do_

_Yeah you young, wild girls_

_I'll always come back to you_

_Come back to you_

_You, you, you_

_Yeah you, you, you_

_You, you, you_

_All you young, wild girls_

_You make a mess of me_

_Yeah you young, wild girls_

_You'll be the death of me_

_The death of me_

_Oh you young, wild girls_

_No matter what you do_

_Yeah you young, wild girls_

_I'll always come back to you_

_Come back to you_

After she finished singing, everyone started to clap to her awesome voice. She went to the band and told them which song she was going to sing next.

"This song is named as _All For Love_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Bryan Adams, I'm only using for my OC**), I hope you like this one too." Eva said to them.

_When it's love you give_

_I'll be a man of good faith_

_Then in love you live._

_I'll make a stand. I won't break_

_I'll be the rock you can build on,_

_Be there when you're old,_

_To have and to hold._

_When there's love inside_

_I swear I'll always be strong_

_Then there's a reason why._

_I'll prove to you we belong_

_I'll be the wall that protects you_

_From the wind and the rain,_

_From the hurt and pain._

_Let's make it all for one and all for love._

_Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

_The one you need,_

_Cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love._

_When it's love you make_

_I'll be the fire in your night._

_When it's love you take._

_I will defend, I will fight_

_I'll be there when you need me._

_When honor's at stake,_

_This vow I will make_

_That it's all for one and all for love._

_Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

_The one you need._

_Cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love._

_Don't lay out love to rest_

_Cause we can stand up to the test._

_We got everything, that and more_

_Then we had planned,_

_More than the rivers that run the land._

_We've got it all, in our hands._

_Now it's all for one and all for love._

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_The one you need,_

_Cause when it's all for one it's one for all._

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show._

_When there's someone that you want,_

_When there's someone that you need_

_Let's make it all, all for one and all for love._

"Now the last song I'm gonna sing is here and it is named as _(Everything I Do) I Do It for You _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Bryan Adams, I'm only using for my OC**), which I will to dedicate to everyone that is in love. I hope you like too." Eva said smiling to everyone.

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see, what you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there, you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you_

_Look into your heart, you will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you_

_There's no love, like your love_

_And no other, could give more love_

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way_

_Look your heart, babe_

___Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_Yea, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_Oooh__  
__I do it for you_

_Everything I do, darlin'_

_Yeah, we will see it through_

_We will see it through, oh yeah_

_Look into your heart, tell me something_

_You can't tell me it ain't worth dyin' for_

_Oh yeah, I'll be there, I want you back_

_Oh yeah, what's that_

_I'm goin' all the way, all the way_

In the song, everyone was clapping and Eva thanked them and went to join her sister and friends at one table to talk more.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Jonas Martin was angry because his son was dead, then he took Eva and Elena's pictures and their hair brushes to cast a spell to find them. Stefan, all of the sudden, entered the apartment and saw Luka's dead body.

"You killed him." Jonas said using his powers on Stefan, making him held his head because Jonas was giving him a aneurysm. "He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like." Jonas said while Stefan was on the floor holding his head and screaming in pain. When Jonas left, Stefan saw Eva and Elena's picture on the floor.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon gave Katherine a blood bag and drove a stake through her body.

"What the hell?!" Katherine asked him surprised while her sister helped her.

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time, it goes in your heart." He said pissed at her.

"Is that how you treat someone who..." Danielle stated him while she removed the stake from her sister's stomach. "Is trying to help you?" She asked again.

"You wanna help? Start talking." Damon stated to them.

"We'd love to, but you're not going to like it." Katherine stated to him.

"Try me." Damon said to them.

"Fine. John and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Eva and Elena's life." Katherine said to him

"That's old news." Damon stated to them already knowing that.

"Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me and my sister out of the tomb, so he gave us a choice. Either we stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan." Danielle said to him.

"Danielle didn't care about Stefan or you. She really wanted to leave the tomb because if Klaus found us, he will kill us." Katherine explained to Damon.

"But he still tried to have me killed." Damon said to them.

"Right. That was part of the deal. We could only save one of you." Katherine said to him.

"I said to Katherine to choose and she chose Stefan." Danielle said to him too.

"So you chose Stefan. Of course you did." Damon stated to Katherine. "And of course, you gave her the change to chose." Damon said to Danielle.

"You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather we lie?" Danielle asked him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena and Eva went into the bathroom to talk better but when they got inside, they saw that Caroline and Matt were in it and kissing each other.

"Ahh! Oh, sorry." Elena said embarrassed seeing them.

"Sorry!" Eva said embarrassed too.

"Sorry girls!" Caroline said while the twins left.

"You know, I really have to get back to work." Matt said to her and they continued to kiss each other.

"Definitely." Caroline agreed with him and they picked up where left off.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Bonnie was going to the bathroom but Elena and Eva stopped her.

"I... I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are..." Elena started to say to Bonnie.

"Kissing…" Eva completed for Elena.

"In the bathroom?!" Bonnie asked surprised.

"If they're happy, I'm happy." Elena said smiling happy for her friends.

"Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you and Eva out if I started dating your brother?" The tanned girl asked them.

"You're into my brother?" Eva asked surprised at Bonnie.

"I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking... Right now." Bonnie said to her friends.

"I'm thinking that... My brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and... He deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." Elena said to her friend smiling.

"Agreed Bonnie. If you make my brother happy, so be it!" Eva said smiling too.

"Really?" Bonnie asked them.

"Really." Elena and Eva said at the same time and Bonnie embraced her when Elena's phone rang at the same time that Eva's ranged.

"My phone. Hey, Stefan, I'm at the grill. I can't hear you. Hold... yeah." Elena said into the phone.

"Hey, babe. What's up? I'm at the Grill with Elena. Okay." Eva said and went after her sister when Bonnie saw Jonas entering the Grill.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked Damon.

"Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Elena and Eva." Damon stated to her.

"We are coming with you." Danielle said to him ready to leave with Katherine.

"No, you're not." Damon stated at them.

"Wait." Katherine said once again.

"I don't need your help. I don't want it." Damon said to them with hate on his voice.

"I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let us do it." Danielle said to him.

"Come on, Damon. Let us help you." Katherine said to him.

"Damon!" Danielle shouted and Damon sighed while he left and the girls followed him out of the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Dr. Martin. You okay?" Bonnie asked Jonas when she joined him at the entrance of the grill.

"Where are they?" Jonas asked Bonnie with a upset look on his face.

"I don't understand." Bonnie said not understanding.

"My son is dead." Jonas stated to Bonnie.

"Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way." Bonnie tried to tell him.

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena and Eva." Jonas said to Bonnie.

"No. No, Dr. Martin." Bonnie said trying to stop him.

"Where are they?" Jonas asked her while breaking the scene's lights with his powers-

"I don't know. I haven't seen them." Bonnie said and Jonas broke the rest of the lights.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Caroline and Matt were still kissing in the restroom when the light went off.

"What the hell?" Matt asked surprised.

"Mmm!" Caroline said and he opened the door to see if the powers were out in the grill and the bar. "The power's out." Matt said to her.

"Even better." Caroline said to him with hope that they could continue their session of make out.

"I wish, but I should probably go help." Matt told her and Caroline kissed him again before he left making her smile when Stefan and Elena joined her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey." Caroline said smiling at them.

"We have a problem." Elena stated to her friend.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked with a worried face.

"Jonas is here and he's after Elena and Eva." Stefan said to her worried too.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline said and then turned to look for Eva. "Where is Eva?" She asked worried.

"She is with Damon." Elena said smiling at her friend.

"We have a plan, but I need to get Elena out of here." Stefan said to Caroline.

"Well, what can I do?" Caroline asked ready to help them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva was already with Damon and with them were Danielle and Katherine. The Pierce sisters had her and Elena's clothes on them.

"Why they have mine and Elena's clothes?" Eva asked Damon pissed because she didn't like that very much.

"Because is part of the plan to protect you and Elena from the witchy man." Damon said to her smirking.

"That's why we need your clothes, Eva." Danielle said to her.

"We are going to be you and Elena." Katherine finished for her sister but then looked at the clothes she was wearing. "At least you have some style but your sister, please, she could learn something from you, darling." Katherine said with a hateful look towards the clothes which made Eva glare at her and Danielle. With that Danielle and Katherine got inside the Grill to meet with Stefan when Elena got outside and ran to join Damon and her sister.

"You okay, Eva?" Elena asked her sister worried and when nodded her head saying she was okay, the three of them left the parking lot and went to the Gilbert House, hoping that their plan would work out.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"It's time to get out of here." Alaric said to Jenna when joined her at the bar.

"I have to find Elena and Eva." Jenna said to him.

"Elena with Stefan and she's okay." Alaric started to say to her but Jenna interrupted him asking about Eva.

"And Eva?" She asked worried.

"Eva is with Damon and she is okay too." Alaric said to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Bonnie was still with Jonas and talking with him. She was trying to stall him and convince him that they could help him.

"No one's getting out of here until I have them." Jonas said to Bonnie.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this." Bonnie pleaded with him but Jonas broke all the bottles with his powers and set fire to the bar. Then she tried to stop him but he put his hand on her forehead and Bonnie fell on the floor, unconscious. Everyone in panic, was leaving the Grill. Meanwhile, Matt tried to stop the fire when he saw Bonnie on the floor, unconscious.

"Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!" Matt said rushing over to her friend. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!" Matt called her and she woke up while Matt helped her to get up.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena, Eva and Stefan stopped and saw Jonas coming towards them.

"Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but... at least let us help you get your daughter back." Elena tried to reason with him.

"Only Elijah can do that." Jonas stated to them.

"You don't need Elijah." Eva said to him and he with an angry look, set fire to another bar and turned to Stefan and the girls but Caroline jumped on him. With that the girls and Stefan left the Grill. Caroline tried to bite Jonas but he provoked her a headache with his powers making her scream and Matt saw her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Caroline!" Matt shouted and rushed over to Jonas to push him against the wall. "Get away from her!" He said with an angry look.

"Matt, no!" Caroline said and Jonas broke a bottle and put it on Matt's neck and left going after Eva and Elena. Matt fell on the floor and Caroline rushed over to him while crying. "Matt! Matt! Oh! Oh, my God!" She shouted and tried to calm herself. "Just breathe Caroline... just breathe." She said to herself and her face changed into a vampire and then she bite her wrist and put it on Matt's mouth. "You have to drink. Please, please." Caroline pleaded with him while she was crying.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Luka... I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him." Bonnie said to Jeremy with a sad look while they were in the kitchen at the Gilbert House.

"No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't." Jeremy said to her.

"I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it." Bonnie said to Jeremy still sad about the young witch's death when all of the sudden, Stefan and the girls got inside the house. "Thank God." Bonnie said reviled to see them.

"It's not over yet." Elena said to them.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked worried after seeing his sisters' faces.

"He'll explain." Eva pointed to Stefan and she and Elena went upstairs.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"When did you guys get home?" Stefan asked them worried.

"A few minutes ago." Bonnie answered to him.

"Did you check the house?" Stefan asked again worried.

"And why would we check the house?" Jeremy asked confused too.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena and Eva went into their bathroom and Jonas was behind them, waiting for them come home. When he caught Elena, Eva's face changed and she bite him while Elena freed herself and broke his arm. It was Katherine and Danielle, posing as Elena and Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"You're welcome." Katherine said when Stefan and Bonnie came inside the bathroom to see what was going on.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Bonnie said to Katherine when she went towards Jonas's dead body.

"Yes, we did." Danielle stated and Bonnie went closer to Jonas's body and touched his face but suddenly he got up and grabbed her face. Bonnie screamed in panic and Stefan killed him to help Bonnie.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"How did you guys convince them to do this?" Elena asked Damon while she and sister were waiting in the kitchen.

"We didn't. It was actually their idea." Damon said to Elena.

"Wow. That's... Not good." Elena said again.

"Told you!" Eva stated to her boyfriend.

"No. No, that's not good at all." Damon said agreeing with them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Stefan, Katherine and Danielle came downstairs and joined the others on the kitchen.

"Everything's taken care of." Stefan said to them while Katherine took off Elena's necklace and Danielle took off Eva's bracelet.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Katherine said giving the necklace.

"Sorry, darling. I got it dirty with blood." Danielle said to Eva showing the stain of blood and gave her the bracelet.

"You're going to have to get them out of here before Jenna gets home." Elena said to the boys while she took the necklace from Katherine.

"Jenna, can't see them." Eva said to the boys too and took the bracelet from Danielle's hand.

"Is that all you have to say to us?" Katherine asked them.

"This doesn't change the way I and my sister feel about you two." Elena stated to her.

"Agreed." Eva said to them.

"I don't much like you two, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you two to be alive." Danielle said to them.

"So we are not a threat to you, Elena or Eva. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." Katherine completed for her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Thanks for getting me home. That was kind of crazy." Jenna thanked Alaric when they were on the porch.

"Jenna, are you going to be okay? Look, Isobel is dead and there things about her death that I can't tell you. Those aren't for me to tell. You can be upset and hate me. I get it but just know that I love you. At least I can tell you that much." Alaric stated to her.

"Good night, Ric." Jenna said to Alaric and prepared to get inside the house.

"Good night." Alaric said and left and saw that Jenna was inside the house safely.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey. You made it home." Elena said when she saw that her aunt was home safely.

"Tonight was very weird." Jenna said to her nieces when Eva joined them on the front door.

"Tell me about it." Elena agreed with her.

"This town is always having weird days." Eva said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"I'm worried about you." Jeremy said to Bonnie while they were in his bedroom.

"Don't be." Bonnie said smiling at him.

"No, I'm serious, Bonnie. The only witch that could give you your powers back is dead, and... I think you have a serious case of denial going, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what, and..." Jeremy started to say to her but she silenced him with a kiss. "Not that denial's the worst thing." Jeremy said with a smile while Bonnie put her hand on his chest and the lights started to flicker. "Did you...?" He started to ask surprised.

"When he grabbed me... He gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus." Bonnie explained to Jeremy.

"And did he include a how?" Jeremy asked her smiling.

"Yeah. He did." Bonnie said smiling wider.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was on his bed, reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals when Danielle joined him. She had her hair curled again and she was in black lingerie.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked her still reading the journal.

"What's that?" Danielle asked with a seductive voice.

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in." Damon said and Danielle didn't answer him which made Damon look at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "Mmmm, I should have figured as much." Damon said already knowing who told the towns people.

"She was a loose end. Katherine and I like ours tied up. You know what we can't figure out?" Danielle continued to say to him seductively.

"Do I care?" Damon asked her with a tone that wasn't interested.

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre." Danielle continued to ask him.

"Because I have no clue." Damon told her shrugging his shoulders.

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me and my sister out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now?" Danielle asked her while Damon flicked her a glance. "You hurt me today." She said with a seductive voice again.

"Tit for tat." Damon stated continuing reading.

"You were mean and very rough and monstrous." Danielle continued with the same seductive voice.

"You deserved it." Damon said to her and Danielle got closer to him.

"I like this, Damon." Danielle continued to tell him.

"Danielle. Danielle, there are six other bedrooms in this house." Damon said and they were about to kiss. "Go find one." Damon said pushing her off. She looked upset and looked at him before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hi." Caroline said to him while they were on the bedroom.

"What the hell?" Matt said and looked at his shirt. There was a lot of blood. Then he touched his neck. "Your face... And all the blood. I... I drank your blood." Matt said to with a little panic on his face.

"You were dying. My blood healed you." Caroline explained to him.

"What do you mean, it healed me? How can your blood heal me?" Matt asked her with a surprised look.

"Because that's what vampire blood does for humans, and that's what I am. I'm a vampire, Matt." Caroline finally confessed to him.

"No." Matt said in denial.

"But it's all going to be okay, because I am going to tell you everything, and you're going to understand why I had to keep it from you, and we're going to be fine." The blond vampire said to him smiling.

"We'll be fine?!" Matt asked her shocked.

"Yes, because we're together and we love each other." Caroline said smiling at him.

"Vampires. Oh, my God. Vicki, oh, my God, at the hospital, I thought that she was tripping out." Matt said with realization on his face when he remembered what his sister said to him.

"What?" Caroline asked him not understanding.

"Vicki, she knew about vampires, and I... What... what did you do?" Matt asked her and upset thinking it was her that attacked Vicki.

"Nothing. Nothing! Matt!" Caroline said to him still confused.

"I need to get out of here." Matt said trying to leave.

"No, no, no! I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave." Caroline said trying to stop him from leaving.

"What did you do to my sister?" Matt asked her crying.

"Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I swear, nothing, nothing!" Caroline said to him promising.

"What did you do?!" Matt asked once again.

"Nothing, Matt! You have to calm down! Matt!" Caroline said trying to calm him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Jenna was in the kitchen, eating some ice cream when Elena and Eva joined her there.

"Are John and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked them.

"I think so." Elena said to her aunt.

"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free." Jenna told them and the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" Jenna wondered and went towards the door. When she opened the door it was Isobel on the other side.

"Hi. You must be Jenna." Isobel said while Eva and Elena joined Jenna at the door and when they saw that it was Isobel, they were surprised. "I'm... Eva and Elena's birth mother." Isobel said and looked at the girls.

"Isobel." Elena and Eva said at the same time and Jenna looked shocked.


	17. Know Thy Enemy

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I have decided to change the name to "Eternal Love" because the story has the eternal love between Damon and Eva just like Stefan and Elena. I hope you guys don't mind about that. So here it goes another chapter.**

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy, Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! You always have been here to support me in everything and anything I do. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**Vanessa: The same goes for you girl. Always have been here to give your support and opinions in everything I do. So thank you. **

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea which blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know. Yes, they are starting to share blood to create a bond between them and basically for something that I will use it for the 4****th**** season. Here is the next chapter.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers. ****Thank you for your suggestion about being Kol with Eva. But I'm still hoping that the readers give more opinions about that. **

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it! You are going to like this chapter. **

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it. Here is the new chapter.**

**Echoing Dream: I'm glad you liked it. Now where is the problem having Damon or Eva say "Babe"?**

**Vampangel25: I'm glad you liked it. Here it is the new chapter **

**Guest: Here it is the chapter you asked me to update today. I hope you liked it and the next time, leave a name for me to say something to you **

**Chloe: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one. **

**Alexia: I'm glad you liked it. So, you want Klaus or Kol interested in Eva? Give me your opinion.**

**Lexi: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one.**

**Loki: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one. **

**ana: I'm glad you liked it and thank you for your ideas. I already have the ideas formed for the chapters, so thank you. The idea was using Kol or Klaus because I want Elijah with Katherine like in the season 4. But thank you for your review and continue to read. I will be waiting more reviews from you.**

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: Danielle has straight her and Katherine has curly hair. Eva has curly hair while Elena has straight hair.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**Note: Which Original do you want to be interested in Eva like they were interested on the others doppelgangers Danielle and Thora? Vote on Klaus, Elijah and Kol? **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**Chapter XVII**

**Know Thy Enemy**

At the Gilbert House, Isobel was still at the front door and she was looking at the girls while Jenna was stunned to see her alive.

"Hello, Elena and Eva. It's nice to see you again." Isobel said to the girls.

"Again?" Jenna asked to the girls looking at them and both Elena and Eva didn't know what to say.

"So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena and Eva. May I come in?" Isobel asked them.

"N… n… no. Don't... don't invite her in." Elena said to her.

"I need to talk to you, girls." Isobel said to the girls.

"No!" Eva said and slammed the door in Isobel's face and then looked at Jenna, who was crying.

"You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?" Jenna asked her nieces in tears.

"We can explain everything, Jenna." Elena said to her aunt.

"No." Jenna stated at her.

"No. Jenna, please." Eva pleaded with Jenna and she ran upstairs while the two sisters looked at each other and then went after her.

"Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, please wait." Elena pleaded too and Jenna went inside her bedroom and slammed the door. The girls were outside, at the door.

"Jenna, you have to talk to us. We... I and Elena, we need to explain what's going on around here. Jenna, please." Eva continued to plead while Jenna was sitting on the floor, crying.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." Stefan said to Damon while they were descending the stairs of their house.

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked his brother not liking that one bit.

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out." Stefan said to his brother when the twins Pierce joined them.

"I don't think that you should tell her that we are here." Katherine said pointing at her and to her sister.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked her with curiosity.

"It's better if she and John not know that we stayed in town after we got out of the tomb." Danielle said to the boys.

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed." Damon stated at them.

"We did what we had to get out of the tomb." Danielle said to them.

"Now we are reconsidering our alliance." Katherine said and turned to her sister but the young Salvatore interrupted her.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked them.

"I know that we want Klaus dead, which puts us squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need us to swap places with Elena and Eva again, the less people know that we are here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart." Danielle said to the boys.

"Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." Stefan suggested to Damon and left the house while Damon and the Pierce twins looked at each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey. Is she up yet?" Alaric asked when Elena opened the front door of their house and Eva as descending the stairs.

"She won't come out of her room." Elena said and looked to confirm with Eva because she tried to make Jenna leave her room.

"No. She doesn't open the door." Eva said to them.

"What'd you tell her?" Alaric asked to the girls.

"Nothing. She won't talk to me and Eva." Elena said to Alaric.

"We're gonna have to fix this, girls." Alaric said to the girls when they saw Jenna going down the stairs.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey." Elena said to Jenna.

"Morning." Eva said to her aunt.

"Jenna." Alaric said to Jenna when he saw her.

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go." Jenna stated to Alaric.

"Okay, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." Alaric started to talk with her.

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna said while she put on her jacket and took her bag.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked her aunt when she saw her with her bag.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house." Jenna stated to them.

"But, Jenna…" Eva started to say to her.

"Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on." Alaric pleaded with her.

"Girls, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation." Jenna said to her nieces.

"Okay, but, Jenna, please just..." Elena started to say.

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." Jenna said and left the house closing the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Jenna, just…" Eva started when John came out of the kitchen.

"Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this..." John started but Alaric punched him in the face.

"Sorry, girls." Alaric said and left the house while the girls looked at John with a smile.

"You know this is your fault, right?" Elena asked John.

"Right." John said and the girls left the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Caroline left her house and went to her car while she was on the phone with Stefan. She was telling what had happened the night before.

"I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone." Caroline was saying to Stefan.

"_How could you let him go?"_ Stefan asked her worried that Matt knew the secret about vampires.

"My mom walked in. He took off. I didn't know what to do." Caroline explained to her friend.

"_Did your mom hear anything?" _Stefan asked her.

"No. She just thinks we're fighting but he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki." Caroline continued to talk with him.

"_All right. Listen. You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to. Is he still on the vervain?"_ Stefan asked her while he thought on some plan to make Matt forget about vampires.

"I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to last night, so it's out of his system. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's' today. I'm gonna try there." Caroline continued to say to him and then hanged up, and tried once again call Matt but he didn't answered the phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad." Elena said to Stefan while they were in her bedroom with Eva.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed when John went into the bedroom.

"Elena, Eva can you two come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." John said when he was fully on the bedroom.

"Huh. I have nothing to say to you." Elena stated to him.

"Me neither." Eva stated to him too.

"Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan." John said and they all went downstairs and they saw Isobel coming out of the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel said to them.

"You invited her in?" Elena said looking at John while Eva was glaring at Isobel.

"It wasn't your call inviting her in." Eva stated at John when she looked at him.

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, okay?" John pleaded with them.

"All right. What do you know?" Stefan asked her while Elena looked at Stefan.

"Guys, I'm leaving. I'm meeting Damon. Call when you are at the Lockwood's okay, sister?" Eva asked her sister.

"I will, Eva. See you there." Elena said to her sister nodding and then Eva left the the house to meet her boyfriend at the Boarding House.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"You are going to let her go with Damon?" John asked Stefan and Elena.

"Damon will protect her with his life." Elena said to John.

"Are you sure?" Isobel asked them.

"Of course. Damon loves more her more than anything. He would die for her, just like Stefan would that for me." Elena stated to John and Isobel.

"So, Isobel, tell us what you know." Stefan stated to Isobel.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel said to her daughter.

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked her.

"Keeping Elena and Eva alive." John said to Stefan with a glare.

"You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done." Elena stated to John.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked Isobel.

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. The doppelgängers exist." Isobel said looking at Elena.

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you and your sister." John said to Elena.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena stated and looked at Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me and Eva. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" Elena asked her.

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding the famous twin sisters, Katherine and Danielle Pierce for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine and Danielle were still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you and your sister were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John explained to Elena.

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." Elena said to them and Isobel got up from the table.

"I have a safe house that I can take you and Eva to. The deed is in both your names. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you." Isobel said walking towards Elena.

"You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house." Elena said to Isobel before leaving the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon took Jeremy, Bonnie and Eva to the Martin's apartments to them to get the spell books and everything. When the door was opened, Damon tried to put his foot inside the door to see if he could get in, he finally let the others enter.

"Yep. Everybody's dead." Damon said to Jeremy, Bonnie and Eva when he got inside.

"We should pack up the Grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe." Bonnie said while Damon looked at Luka's dead body.

"You know we could just get another match and cremate him." Damon suggested to them.

"Don't be disrespectful. Not to him." Bonnie said to Damon with a glare.

"Fine. I'll bury him." Damon said to her and smiled when saw that Eva was smiling at him because he was being a good friend to them.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked them.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." Bonnie said to Jeremy and the others.

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close." Damon said with a sarcastic tone.

"Damon stop with the sarcasm." Eva said to Damon, only for him to hear.

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it." Bonnie explained to them.

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power." Damon said to them with a smirk.

"You know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked him surprised.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon asked again with a smirk.

"Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy asked while he read one of the Grimoires.

"Not exactly." Bonnie said and she looked at the shelf, closed her eyes and raised her hands. All of the books fell and one of them opened right in front of her and she took it in her hands. "It's this one." Bonnie stated.

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go." Damon said to the others and prepared to leave but before went to Eva to help her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At one house, Isobel and her minion entered inside the house. Isobel's mimion took a bottle of _wine_ from the bag.

"Merci, Mon Cherie." Isobel said and she felt that someone was there. Isobel rushed over to grab the person and pushed her against the wall. It was Katherine and then someone pushed her off Katherine while strangled Isobel. It was Danielle.

"Nice house." Katherine said when she was free.

"Nicest foreclosure in town." Isobel said and the twins smiled. "Come here." Isobel said and she embraced Katherine and then Danielle. "It's good to see you, girls." She said to them.

"I hear you've been busy." Danielle said to Isobel.

"Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life." Isobel said to them while gave Katherine the bottle of wine. "Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon."

"He's tasty." Katherine said while licked the blood.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?" Danielle asked her while they were in the living room and poured blood in three wine glasses.

"John told me Ric was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous." Isobel said to them.

"You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house." Katherine said to her.

"He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena and Eva, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on." Isobel explained to the girls.

"So tell me what you know." Danielle stated to Isobel.

"You two were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches." Isobel explained to them.

"Klaus and his witches." Katherine said and took a sip of the blood while Danielle sat down beside her.

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you and Danielle, your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the doppelgängers." Isobel said to them.

"We can get the moonstone." Danielle said to Isobel.

"You know girls; you'd be betraying your Salvatore boys again." Isobel stated to them.

"We were more than willing to play it their way if we had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If we stick with them, we are dead. You showing up changes everything." Katherine said to Isobel and the three raised their glasses and drank the blood.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena, Eva, Stefan and Damon were in the library talking about Isobel.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgängers?" Elena asked worried.

"I think we need to think about everything." Eva said to them.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said to them.

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon said to the girls while he wrapped his arms around Eva. "I don't need to say anything to your sister because she spends the nights here with me. So you need to stay here." He continued to say to Elena.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Their house is safer." Stefan said to Damon.

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon stated to them.

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me and Eva out of your sight again?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"Lena, they are trying to protect us." Eva said to her sister defending Damon and Stefan.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon said to her and going to grab a glass of bourbon.

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me and Eva to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena stated to them.

"That'd be me." Stefan said to Elena.

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." Damon said looking at the girls.

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the…" Elena started to ask him.

"Shh." Damon said pointing his fingers to his mouth.

"Katherine and Danielle." Eva mouthed to Elena and she nodded when Katherine and her sister joined them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Don't get quiet on me and my sister's account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." Katherine said to them and no one answered her while the brothers looked at each other.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? We delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell us." Danielle stated to them.

"No, we have it." Damon said to her with a glare.

"Where is it?" Katherine asked Damon.

"It's in a very safe place." Damon said to them.

"We've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Danielle stated to them again.

"Let me be honest with you two. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon said and that made Elena and Eva look at them and smirk.

"Fine. Be that way." Katherine said and both sisters left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Carol was talking with Sheriff Forbes about the situation that was around town, the vampires and the fire that happened at the Grill the night before.

"The marshal hasn't been able to figure out what caused the fire at the scene, but he did find blood... no body, just blood." The Sheriff was explaining to Carol.

"You think vampires were involved?" Carol asked the Sheriff.

"I'm starting to assume the answer to that is always a yes." The Sheriff said and then the young blonde vampire, Caroline, interrupted them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Mrs. Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt? I thought he was working a catering shift at today's luncheon." Caroline asked Carol.

"No, I haven't, honey. Sorry. But if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?" Carol asked her because she was worried about her son.

"Yeah, of course. Um, still no word from him?" Caroline asked worried too.

"No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out, but I wish I knew where he was." Carol said with a sad look on her face when Caroline saw Stefan, Elena and Eva.

"Um, excuse me." Caroline said and smiled at Carol.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey. Any luck finding Matt?" Stefan asked Caroline when she joined them.

"None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?" Caroline asked already in panic.

"No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen." Stefan said and then turned to Elena and Eva. "Do you have any idea where he would be?" He asked to the girls.

"I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run." Elena said to them.

"Don't worry, we will find him." Eva tried to assure Caroline.

"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me." Caroline said to her friends.

"We'll help you find him. We just have to accept this thing for Jenna." Elena said to her while pointing at her and Eva.

"All right. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him." Caroline said and left to look for Matt.

"Maybe he'll come around. You and Eva did." Stefan said to the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At one abandoned house, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy stopped at the front door. This was the location of the dead witches from Salem.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon explained to Jeremy and Bonnie.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked him surprised.

"'Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Danielle back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Danielle was and you know if I saved Danielle, I had to save Katherine too." Damon said with hate on his voice and Jeremy laughed.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked when they stopped in front of the house while Damon nodded his head. They entered the house and walked around when all of the sudden, Damon couldn't move.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." Damon said to Bonnie.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie said to him confused.

"I can't move." Damon said and all of the sudden his skin started to burn. "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." Damon said to Bonnie and she closed her eyes in concentration.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie said after Damon could move again.

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy said chuckling.

"I'm gonna go wait outside." Damon said and left the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Katherine and Danielle were in Damon's room looking for the moonstone. Katherine went through his closet and even went to check the fireplace but she haven't found it. Meanwhile Danielle was searching in the bathroom. Danielle didn't find anything but then she looked at the bowl of soap bars and started to dig. Damon had hid it inside the bowl. She took it out and went to meet her sister which both smiled and left the room.

"Here it is!" Danielle said to her sister while they left the room smirking.

"Let's be free finally!" Katherine said smiling at her sister.

"Yes, let's go." Danielle nodded agreeing with her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

In a street Alaric went to his car to get inside and Isobel was there.

"Hi, Ric." Isobel said to Alaric.

"Isobel. What do you want?" Alaric asked with a tone that was showing that he didn't like to see Isobel.

"Just cleaning up some loose ends." Isobel said to him.

"Yeah, we don't have any loose ends." Alaric stated to her.

"You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you." Isobel said to him with a soft voice.

"It's a little late for that." Alaric said to her.

"No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me." Isobel apologized to Alaric.

"Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested." Alaric stated once again to her.

"Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much." Isobel said to him and then turned to someone. "He's all yours." She said and the man that was behind Alaric put his hands next to Alaric's head which made him fall on the floor unconscious while Isobel left with a regretful look on her face.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Wanna hurry it up in there?" Damon asked to Bonnie and then the door of the abandoned house closed on his face. "Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there." He said and left Bonnie and Jeremy alone in there.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Can you hand me the Grimoire?" Bonnie asked Jeremy.

"Are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked her worried.

"Are you worried about me?" Bonnie asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah, of course I am." Jeremy told her while Bonnie took the Grimoire and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sure." Bonnie said and opened the Grimoire and when she opened the Grimoire and saw a letter. When she was reading the letter, some voices could be heard to be whispering around them.

"What is that?" Jeremy asked looking around worried.

"Spirits of the witches who died here, I can feel them." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

"All right. What are they saying?" Jeremy asked her with curiosity.

"I can't tell." Bonnie said and walked out of the room going to the basement with him following her.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked her worried.

"Here, this is it. Help me set the candles." Bonnie said when she entered in the basement because the whisper had became more louder.

"What the hell are they saying?" Jeremy asked while she concentrated and closed her eyes. After a while she reopened again. "What is it?" Jeremy asked her.

"Nothing. They're ready." Bonnie said and all the candles lighted up at the same time.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, everyone was sitting in one room and Carol was talking to everyone present on the mansion.

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena and Eva Gilbert." Carol said to them and the Gilbert sisters went to join her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What are you doing here?" John asked when he upstairs and found Isobel there.

"I'm creating a distraction." Isobel stated while her face changed and she rushed over to John to bite him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"The historical society was our mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift." Elena said while accepting the check.

"Our mom would be beyond happy because this is what she wanted to help another's teenagers to learn about history." Eva continued and then everyone heard a noise. They rushed over to the source of the noise and they saw John, unconscious on the floor. The sister's were about to follow everyone but Katherine and Danielle intercepted them and put their hands on their mouths.

"Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?" Katherine asked Elena.

"And you Eva, do you borrow me your dress?" Danielle asked Eva smirking at her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Stefan was looking at John's body and saw the bite mark on his neck when Carol joined him at John's body.

"Please, let the sheriff do her job." The Sheriff Forbes joined them.

"Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he okay?" Stefan asked them worried.

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." The Sheriff said to him while looked at John and then turned to the crowd. "You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine." The Sheriff said to the crowd.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Stefan went into the other room, looking for Elena and Eva and saw them but it was Katherine and Danielle posing as Elena and Eva.

"You okay?" Stefan asked to the girls.

"I'm calling Damon." Danielle said to him.

"Let's get out of here. Come on." Stefan said and they were going to Elena's car while Danielle was on the phone, still posing as Eva and Katherine as Elena.

"It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be." Danielle said into the phone.

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body." Stefan said to Danielle while he embraced Katherine.

"You have got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead." She said into the phone and hanged up while Stefan pushed her against the car.

"Where the hell is Eva? Huh?" Stefan asked because he knew that Danielle was personating Eva and all of the sudden, Katherine stabbed him with a vervain syringe.

"I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me and Danielle." Katherine said and tossed him into the shrubbery and then the girls left.

"Let's go, sister." Katherine said to her sister.

"Let's be free after 500 years later." Danielle said completing what her sister said.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Still at the abandoned house, Bonnie still had her eyes are closed and the voices around them kept getting louder and all of the sudden, she began to cry.

"Bonnie? You're scaring me." Jeremy said to Bonnie worried about her and then she screamed. "Bonnie!" He said and tried to get closer to her but he is thrown against the wall while Bonnie is screaming louder. Jeremy tried to get up but he couldn't. Suddenly all the voices stopped and Jeremy finally could get up and rushed over to Bonnie and he saw that she was crying. "You okay?" He asked her worried.

"I did it." Bonnie said smiling.

"It's okay." Jeremy said embracing her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way." Carol said to the people that was leaving the mansion. When everyone had left Damon came inside the house.

"Hey. How is he?" Damon asked Carol and the Sheriff.

"He's dead." The Sheriff stated to him.

"He'll be fine in a couple hours." Damon said when he saw that John had the ring on his finger.

"What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead." Carol said to Damon.

"Well... Here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity." Damon explained to them.

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol stated to him.

"He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story... epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here." Damon said and left with John's body.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

The Sheriff Forbes went outside and she's on the phone with one of her deputies to talk about the incident.

"Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwood's. Okay. Good. Thanks." The Sheriff said into the phone and was coming close to her car.

"Sheriff Forbes." Matt said to her.

"Matt, what's wrong?" The Sheriff asked Matt worriedly.

"I wanna see Vicki's file." Matt stated to the Sheriff.

"What?" The Sheriff asked surprised.

"My sister, I want to see her file. I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire." Matt said once again to her.

"Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know…" The Sheriff said to him and Matt caught her on the arm.

"Don't lie to me." Matt stated to her while freeing herself and putting on the hood.

"Matt, you need to calm down now." The Sheriff said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

When Damon arrived at the Boarding House, he dumped John on the ground, which was still dead. Damon noticed that he had blood on his hands and on his shirt. He went to his and washed his hands and took off his shirt when his phone rang. He saw that it was Stefan and decided to answer.

"Stefan? How'd I beat you and the girls' home? What?" Damon asked and then looked into the soap bowl. He saw the moonstone wasn't there and threw the bowl on the ground pissed that they were betrayed.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Isobel was on her car when her phone rang. It was Katherine to tell know how their plan was working while Elena and Eva were on the back seat, unconscious.

"Are we good to go?" Isobel asked Katherine.

"_We are at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying."_ Katherine said to her.

"We'll be long gone before that." Isobel said to her.

"_Good. How far are you?"_ Danielle asked Isobel because the phone was on speaker.

"I'm sorry, girls." Isobel said while Elena and Eva were waking up. "I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you two." She said and hanged up the phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"He? He who?" Katherine asked and started to look around. It was a warlock that had taken Alaric and Danielle rushed over him but he stopped her with his powers and he made the same with the other. They both screamed and fell on the ground, unconscious.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Caroline was on the porch of her house and still hadn't found Matt, so she decided to leave a message to Matt.

"Hey, Matt, if you're listening to this that means you've listened to the last 25 messages I've left you, which all say the same thing, so... call me." Caroline said worried and then entered her house. Matt was there. "You're here." Caroline said smiling at him.

"Your mom brought me here." Matt said to her.

"My mom?" Caroline asked surprised by that.

"I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me." Matt explained to her.

"Did you tell her anything else?" Caroline asked him starting to get worried.

"Nothing about you. I got the feeling she wasn't gonna believe anything I said, so I shut up. Then she brought me here to cool down, and then she got called away." He said to her with an edge on his voice.

"Matt..." Caroline said and got closer to him but Matt took a step back. "Why'd you stick around if you're still scared of me?" Caroline asked him seeing what he had done.

"Because I need to know more about Vicki, about you." Matt said to her.

"I'll tell you anything you wanna know." Caroline promised to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the abandoned house, Bonnie and Jeremy were outside. They were talking and testing her new powers.

"All right, well, there has to be something in the Grimoire to help us translate that chant." Jeremy commented to Bonnie.

"It was just a warning." Bonnie said to Jeremy for him to calm down.

"Huh. What kind of warning?" Jeremy asked her still worried.

"It's not important." Bonnie said to him not wanting to reveal anything.

"Uh, look, it is important to me, okay?" Jeremy said to Bonnie because he was worried that something was going to happen to her.

"It's a lot of power to have access to. They're just telling me to be careful with it." She explained to him.

"Well, exactly how much power can you draw from a hundred dead witches?" Jeremy asked her and Bonnie closed her to concentrate. Then the leaves that were around them started to fly while the sky turned black and they could thunders. When she finally opened her eyes, the weather went back to normal.

"The answer to your question is a lot." Bonnie said to him smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Think this is the house?" Stefan asked when he and Damon arrived at Isobel's house.

"Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town." Damon explained to his brother.

"Swear to God if Elena and Eva are not here..." Stefan started to say.

"You think that I'm not worried about my girlfriend? Calm down and don't be such a pessimist." Damon said and both of them got inside the house.

"I got upstairs." Stefan said and went upstairs while Damon looked around the house and saw that nobody was there. Then Damon saw that Isobel's stuff was there.

"This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place." Damon said to Stefan when his brother joined him.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked his brother worried.

"I don't know, Stefan." Damon said starting to get worried as they leave the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Isobel's car was parked at the Grove's Hill Cemetery. When she got out she turned to the girls that were inside.

"Just because you and your sister can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." She said and the girls get out of the car.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray the Pierce twins?" Elena asked Isobel.

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." Isobel stated to Elena.

"So about you tell us the truth?" Eva said with some hate on her voice.

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where we are now. Are you taking us to him?" Elena asked Isobel when they arrived at the front of a headstone.

"What is this?" Eva asked Isobel while they read the headstone. It was Isobel's.

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the human part, the part that I abandoned when I… when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters." Isobel explained to Eva and to Elena.

"What?" Both girls asked surprised to hear that while she shrugged her shoulders.

"And instead you, Elena and you, Eva got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Isobel said to them when her phone rang. When she answered she started to tell him monotone voice.

"_I have Katherine and Danielle Pierce and the moonstone. Is the doppelgängers safe and with you?"_ The warlock asked into the phone.

"Yes." Isobel said in a monotone voice.

"_Then let them go."_ The warlock said to Isobel.

"Let them go?" Isobel asked again with the same tone she used before.

"_Klaus has everything he needs for now. You did your part and it is finished. You did what he compelled you to do."_ The warlock said to Isobel.

"I'm done?" Isobel asked again.

"_You're done."_ The warlock said into the phone and Isobel hanged up.

"Who was that?" Elena asked Isobel.

"I'm so sorry, Elena, Eva... That I was such a disappointment to you." Isobel said and took off her necklace and screamed while she was burning leaving Elena and Eva in shock with her attitude.

"What the hell?" Eva asked still in shock.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

After the shock, Eva and Elena went to Isobel's car and decided to go home but before they left, Elena went to Isobel's ashes and took her daylight necklace she had. They were already on the way to Mystic Falls, when they started to talk all about what had happened in front of them.

"Can you believe what Isobel said? Before her phone ranged?" Eva asked her sister, which was still holding the necklace.

"I don't know, Eva. Now I have so many questions in my head to make and she can answer anymore." Elena said with a sad look.

"I know. I wanted understand why she abandoned us and why she never came look for us." Eva said to her while she was driving.

"I know, I know." Elena agreed and then they continued their journey in silence.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"So after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget and I promised myself I would stay away from you, but I… I couldn't... 'Cause I love you." Caroline was explaining everything to Matt. "I do. I love you, Matt, so much. God, I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki. And I really wish you'd say something." She said to him.

"I'm all alone." Matt said to Caroline sadly.

"No, you're not." She stated at him smiling.

"My mom doesn't care, my sister is dead, and all of my friends are liars, and you are a..." Matt said to her.

"I'm still me. I'm still me. It's just I'm just a little bit..." Caroline said and sat down next to him but he got up from the couch.

"Don't. No. This is too much. All of this is just too much. I don't want to know this." He said to her.

"Tell me what I can do. Tell me what I can do. I... I want to help you." Caroline pleaded with him.

"You can make me forget. You've done it to me before." Matt said to her.

"I don't… I don't think that that's..." Caroline tried to him.

"Please make me forget, Caroline. I don't wanna look at you and see what I'm seeing right now." Matt pleaded to her.

"But maybe after..." Caroline said to him still hesitating.

"Just make me forget, Caroline!" Matt shouted at her and she started to cry.

"Okay. Okay, Matt." Caroline finally agreed getting up and taking his face in her hands.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena had Isobel's necklace in her hands and Eva was sited beside her sister talking quietly when Stefan and Damon joined them.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked Elena.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..." Elena started to say to him.

"Me neither. I felt pain when Miranda and Grayson died but seeing her doing this… I don't know…" Eva continued saying.

"She was your mother, girls." Stefan told them.

"Why did they let us go?" Elena asked to no one in particularly.

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you, Elena not gonna turn yourself into a vampire but knows that Eva would be one of need it be. He knows that you and Eva have us keeping you safe." Stefan started to say to the girls.

"He knows we are not gonna run." Elena said to Stefan.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." The raven haired said and put some papers on Elena's and Eva's legs.

"What's this?" Eva asked picking up the papers.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan explained to the girls.

"You're giving me and my sister your house?" Elena asked them surprised.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Stefan explained to them.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon said to Elena.

"Babe, I would never looked you out." Eva said smirking at Damon when John woke up and Damon rushed over to while grabbed him by his shirt.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." John said to the girls in panic.

"Damon, let him go. He and I and Eva need to talk." Elena said to Damon and the brothers left the room leaving Eva and Elena with John.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert House, Jeremy was reading the Grimoire when Bonnie joined him.

"I told you to not worry about that." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

"A warning. That's all you felt like telling me? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie. It says if you use too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you. How much would it take to kill an Original?" Jeremy said with worry on his voice.

"All of it." Bonnie stated to Jeremy.

"No. I'm not gonna let you do that." Jeremy said to Bonnie worried.

"Jeremy, do you think I was born with these powers so I could float feathers and blow out candles? There's a reason I was called to do this." Bonnie tried to explain to him.

"No one is called to get themselves killed for anything. Plus Eva and Elena are not gonna let you die for them." Jeremy stated already knowing his sisters and what they thought about that.

"That's why you're not gonna tell them." Bonnie stated to them.

"Do you even understand what you're saying right now?" Jeremy said to her worried still.

"It's not just for Elena and Eva, Jeremy. It's for you. It's for everyone. If I am the only one who can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision, no one else's. Mine." Bonnie stated and left the Gilbert House.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"I did it and I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away." Matt said when he joined the Sheriff on her car.

"Thank you, Matt. I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said." The Sheriff said to Matt with a sad look on her face.

"I feel like she died." Matt said to the Sheriff.

"She did." The Sheriff said crying over her daughter's supposedly death.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, in the living room, John, Elena and Eva were talking about the questions the girls had and everything else.

"I always knew that Isobel, Katherine and Danielle were close, but I really never realized that Isobel and those two were working against me. Three of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." John explained to the girls that were sitting in front of him.

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asked John with a glare.

"I was there in the hospital room when she gave birth to you both, girls. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you Elena and Eva up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you two safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you two want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." John stated and because the girls didn't answered so he got up with a sad look on his face.

"You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent we have left so maybe we can learn not to hate you." Eva said to John and after had talked with Elena about that.

"Okay." He smiled at the girls.

"Thank you for understanding." Elena said to John.

"Welcome." John said smiling at them.

"Another thing let us be with Damon and Stefan at peace. They would give their lives for us, please?" Eva pleaded with John. "And if we became vampire let to be our choice, no one else, agreed?" Eva asked once again to John.

"Agreed. I just didn't want this life to you, girls." John said to them and the girls nodded their heads accepting his view about vampires.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

While the girls were talking in the living room, Damon and Stefan were in the library talking about Bonnie and her powers against Klaus.

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded." Damon said to his with his trademark smirk.

"At least something went right today. Katherine and Danielle have no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know." Stefan said to his brother too.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." Damon said to his brother while they both raise their glasses and clank them together, for now they were working to together to save the women they loved.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

After John left the Boarding House, each girl went to the room of their boyfriends. Eva went to Damon's room and Elena went to Stefan's room. In Damon's room, Eva decided to write another song. She wanted to write a song about what she was feeling about her birth parents did when they were dating.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_But everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_But everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

After Eva finished this song, she decided to name this new hit song, like Damon liked to say, as _Because of You _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Kelly Clarkson, I'm only using for my OC**), because made her think if John and Isobel stayed together while raised her and Elena, maybe what she wrote could have happened or not. She would never know but she wouldn't trade Miranda and Grayson for anything and anyone else. Eva put her song book on the night stand and went to take a shower. When she had her shorts and a shirt, she went to the bathroom and saw that Damon was already on the bed with a silk black pajama's pants and beneath the covers.

"You okay?" Damon asked her when she had her back to him and he had his arm wrapped around her.

"Yeah. At least I can understand why Isobel gave me and Elena up but John could have told us the truth." Eva said to him.

"I understand your view but if he tries anything against us, I will kill him. I can't lose and I won't lose you." Damon swore to her.

"I know. I love you, so much." Eva said to him turning her head to him and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too, so damn much." Damon said after the kiss. "Let's go to sleep." He said again kissing her once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena was writing on her journal when Stefan got inside his room. He prepared for bed and joined her on beneath the covers.

"So, how was the talk with John?" Stefan asked her.

"Fine. He answered some questions and then we asked him to stop everything against you and Damon." Elena said to him.

"And about you and Eva become vampires?" Stefan asked her.

"Eva said to him to let be our choice, only our choice no else." Elena said to him smiling.

"Your sister really knows what she wants." Stefan commented to Elena.

"Yeah, she knows. I love you." Elena said to Stefan with a huge smile.

"I love you too." Stefan said and both of them went to sleep.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Katherine and Danielle woke up on Alaric's apartment, and they saw the same warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. They saw that there were two vases on a table, which one was full of blood and the other was empty and knocked over on its side. They started to get up and Katherine saw that Elena's necklace was gone and the other saw that Eva's bracelet was gone too. When they turned to the man that was on the chair they saw that was Alaric. When he opened his eyes and got up from the chair, the warlock bended down in a bow.

"Alaric?" Katherine asked him already suspecting that he wasn't Alaric and with fear she and her sister rushed over to the door but they were trapped while Alaric went towards them.

"Zdravei, Katerina and Danika." Alaric said taking their faces in each of his hands. "I have missed you." He said smiling at them.

"Klaus!" Danielle said with fear on her face.


	18. The Last Dance

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I have decided to change the name to "Eternal Love" because the story has the eternal love between Damon and Eva just like Stefan and Elena. I hope you guys don't mind about that. So here it goes another chapter.**

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy, Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! You always have been here to support me in everything and anything I do. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**Vanessa: The same goes for you girl. Always have been here to give your support and opinions in everything I do. So thank you. **

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea which blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know. Yes, they are starting to share blood to create a bond between them and basically for something that I will use it for the 4****th**** season. Here is the next chapter.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers. ****Thank you for your suggestion about being Kol with Eva. But I'm still hoping that the readers give more opinions about that. **

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it! You are going to like this chapter. **

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it. Here is the new chapter.**

**Echoing Dream: I'm glad you liked it. Now where is the problem having Damon or Eva say "Babe"?**

**Vampangel25: I'm glad you liked it. Here it is the new chapter **

**Guest: Here it is the chapter you asked me to update today. I hope you liked it and the next time, leave a name for me to say something to you **

**Chloe: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one. **

**Alexia: I'm glad you liked it. So, you want Klaus or Kol interested in Eva? Give me your opinion.**

**Lexi: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one.**

**Loki: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one. **

**ana: I'm glad you liked it and thank you for your ideas. I already have the ideas formed for the chapters, so thank you. The idea was using Kol or Klaus because I want Elijah with Katherine like in the season 4. But thank you for your review and continue to read. I will be waiting more reviews from you.**

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: Danielle has straight her and Katherine has curly hair. Eva has curly hair while Elena has straight hair.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**Note: Which Original do you want to be interested in Eva like they were interested on the others doppelgangers Danielle and Thora? Vote on Klaus, Elijah and Kol? **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**Chapter XVIII**

**The Last Dance**

At Alaric's apartment, Klaus still was on Alaric's body, opened the closet and took out two shirts. Katherine and Danielle were tied to a chair.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus asked while he showed to the sisters both shirts. "Okay, bad, or badder?" He asked them.

"The dark colors suit you better." Katherine said to Klaus.

"Oh, thank you, honey." Klaus said thanking Katherine. "Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" He asked them.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Danielle said to Klaus.

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzz kill." Klaus said once again.

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." Katherine said to Klaus.

"Right. Eva and Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" Klaus asked once again for more information's.

"That's it." Danielle confirmed for him while Klaus got closer to them and touched both their faces. The girls showed some fear on their faces.

"Oh, so jumpy." Klaus said smirking at them.

"Please, just... kill us. We've told you everything that we know." Katherine said with fear on her voice.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." Klaus said and both sisters looked at him.

"The Salvatore Brothers were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger, meaning you." Danielle continued to say while she was compelled by him.

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." Klaus said once again.

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped us, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." Katherine said to him.

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." Klaus said while he started to form a plan in his head.

"Please, just kill us, Klaus, and be done with it." Danielle said to him.

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." Klaus stated to them and took two knifes from his pocket and they widened their eyes. "I want you to take these knifes and stab yourselves." They took the knifes and started to stab their thighs. "Now take it out." He ordered to them while they took out and their wounds healed. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs." Klaus said to them.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked him.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgängers." Klaus said and kissed them on their foreheads. "Oh, don't look so glum, girls. The fun is just beginning. Again." He said and left the apartment. Both Danielle and Katherine stabbed themselves again.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Eva, Elena and Bonnie were with a lawyer. The girls were signing some papers.

"Please sign here and here." The lawyer said to them while Elena took a pen.

"Okay." Elena said and signed the papers and then passed to her sister.

"All ready." Eva said after finished signing the papers.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" Bonnie asked them surprised.

"For now. As sole owners, we are the only ones who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Meaning that uninvited people can't come in." Eva said smirking at Bonnie.

"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie said smiling at the girls.

"That's the idea." Elena said smiling.

"Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie said making the girls laugh.

"It is going to be the boys! Super speed and all that." Eva said which made the girls laugh even more.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked Stefan while they were waiting outside to come in.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan said to his brother.

"We just need to find him." Damon said to him.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed with his brother.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asked wondering.

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked." His brother told Damon.

"Do you think he killed them?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Katherine and Danielle? Probably." Stefan said to him.

"It's not like they didn't have it coming." Damon agreed with his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena opened the door to let the lawyer leave the house while the boys were there waiting to come in.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." Elena thanked the lawyer while the boys couldn't get inside the house.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena said and looked at Stefan. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" She asked him smiling.

"I would love to. Thank you." Stefan thanked her while he entered and then Damon looked at Eva and she had a smirk on her face.

"What are we, 12?" Damon asked whining to Eva.

"One of us is." She said smiling at him. "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Eva said with a smirk and wiggling her eyebrows.

"No." Damon said not understanding what Eva was going.

"Come on, babe. Do you promise?" Eva asked again smirking.

"Of course, I promise, babe." Damon said with a smirk too that showed that have everything to do with sex.

"Seriously, guys." Elena said interrupting their moment. "This is going to be our way and you promised. We call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Elena asked to Damon.

"Yes, Elena. Sure." Damon said with his mood soured because she destroyed his game with his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Lena." Eva whispered that only Stefan and Damon heard.

"Then please, come in." Elena invited Damon to get inside.

"Shut up." Damon said when he looked at his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Thanks." Elena thanked Bonnie when she gave her jacket.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked her.

"To school." Eva said to Stefan.

"Huh?" Stefan said confused and looked at Damon.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon said and grabbed his girlfriend while put her around him.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan said to them.

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena stated and then looked at Damon.

"Your way, Elena but Eva stays here with me." Damon said to Elena.

"Damon! I wanna go to school!" Eva said whining.

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how." Bonnie said to the boys.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that we can be. Come on." Elena said and both girls left taking Eva with them.

"Wait, um, coming." Stefan after looking at his brother and when he nodded Stefan went after them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Caroline left early for school." The Sheriff said when she opened the door and there was Matt.

"I know. I came to see you. I don't know what to do. What to say, how to act around her." Matt said with a nervous look.

"You can't let on that you know." The Sheriff said to him.

"She wants me to take her to the dance. What am I supposed to do?" Matt asked with a nervous look.

"Take her to the dance." The Sheriff stated to him.

"I'll never get away with it. She knows me too well, she'll figure it out." Matt continued to say to the Sheriff with worry.

"Damn it, Matt, just do it. She is my daughter. She is my baby. I just, I need some time to think a little." The Sheriff said to him.

"I know, but..." Matt started to say.

"Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she is not the only one. The Salvatore's are vampires. The Gilbert family is in on it. Tyler Lockwood is God knows what." The Sheriff started to say to him.

"A werewolf." Matt stated to her.

"There's no one in this town I can trust. I just need to take a beat and figure out what to do." The Sheriff said to him.

"That'll never fool her." Matt said to the Sheriff.

"Yes, you will. As far as she knows, you don't remember anything that she told you last night. Buy me some time. Please, Matt." The Sheriff pleaded with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At Mystic Falls High School, everyone was already sited down for the class that they would be having. Elena took the poster for the decade dance and showed it to Stefan with a smile while Eva that was beside her sister sent a text to Damon telling him about the decade dance where they could have fun dancing and then have a good night when they went to bed. When Stefan saw the poster he said no and then, Elena showed it to Bonnie and her sister. They both said yes because Eva had already said it to Damon to come with her. Elena looked back at Stefan for him to say yes when Klaus arrived to start a class in Alaric's body.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Klaus asked to the class while he tried to look for Elena and Eva.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." A girl, named Dana said to him.

"Right. The sixties." Klaus said and then he saw the girls. He stopped to look at them, specially Eva, but then he turned to the board. "The, uh, ahem..." He started to say while he wrote on the board. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." Klaus started to explain to the class when he was interrupted.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I… I mean, Mr. Saltzman." Elena said smiling because she said Alaric's first name.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, and the seventies. Thank you, Elena." Klaus said to Elena smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey, Dana. Um, can you take care of these?" Caroline asked Dana when she joined the young girl while compelled her.

"Sure." Dana said smiling at Caroline.

"Ok, thank you." Caroline said smiling and gave her the posters for the dance and then left her alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey." Caroline said when she joined Matt and all of the sudden he kissed her. "What was that for?" She asked surprised.

"Just practicing for tonight." Matt said smiling at her which made laugh. "So I... found a suit. If you still want me to be JFK tonight." Matt said to Caroline.

"Perfect." Caroline replied smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Did you tell Elena and Eva what it is going to take for you to do that Klaus spell to kill him?" Jeremy asked Bonnie while they were at the cafeteria.

"No, and you're not, either." Bonnie stated to Jeremy.

"Well, they are gotta know you can't do it." Jeremy stated to her too.

"You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me." Bonnie said to him.

"That's not fair. You cannot harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It will kill you." Jeremy stated to her worried.

"Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, I am trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear..." Bonnie said to him.

"What? What are you gonna do?" Jeremy asked her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?" Elena asked her brother when she and Eva joined them.

"It's not ideal." Jeremy said while he got up from the table.

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" Eva asked to her brother.

"It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm… I'm late for class." Jeremy said and left while Eva and Elena sat down with Bonnie.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What's going on?" Elena asked Bonnie worried.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie said to them.

"Oh." Elena said and laughed.

"Our brother is like that." Eva agreed with Bonnie laughing too when Dana walked up to their table.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey, Elena and Eva, there you are." Dana said when she joined them. "Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." Dana said to them.

"Tell him that Elena and Eva have boyfriends." Bonnie said to Dana.

"Yeah, and my boyfriend is the jealous type. Doesn't like guys be around me. Only my best guy friends." Eva said about Damon.

"And Stefan is the same way." Elena said about Stefan.

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana said to them.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asked surprised.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana said once again to the girls.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked looking around just like Eva.

"I don't know." Dana said looking around too.

"She's been compelled." Bonnie deduced looking at the girls.

"But he wants to know if you and Eva will save him at least one dance. How cute is that?" Dana asked them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Boarding House, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Eva and Elena were in the living room.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said to them.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan stated at his brother.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon said once again smirking at Eva and somehow showing off his body at her.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan said and at the girls and Bonnie. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" He asked with a tone of sarcasm when someone knocked on the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"There you are." Damon said when Klaus entered on Alaric's body.

"Sorry I'm late." Klaus said to them.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon said to his friend.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked them with sarcasm.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie said to them.

"That is not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest and baddest vampire around." Klaus said about himself to them.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon started and rushed over to Bonnie but she threw him on the other side of the room with her powers without touching him and Eva went to see if was alright.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked him worried about him while Klaus didn't like that because this girl was born to help him break his curse and to be with one Original. It was told to him by a witch.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan said looking at his brother.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, girls. I know I can." Bonnie said when she saw the worried look of Elena and Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." Klaus said when he got inside Alaric's apartment.

"That's terrible." Katherine said while her leg and her sister's leg were bleeding.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Klaus said to the warlock that was in the kitchen while he opened a drawer. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything or something that it is vintage?" Klaus asked again while he looked at the shirts and saw that there was something under and when he opened, Klaus saw that there were a lot of weapons to kill vampires. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" Klaus asked again.

"He's the local vampire hunter." Danielle told him.

"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." Klaus said smirking.

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Maddox said to Klaus while gave him a glass of the bourbon.

"I knew there was something about him I liked." Klaus said when he had sipped the bourbon. "There is a high school dance and I am gonna need you to take out witch bitch." He said to Maddox.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox stated to Klaus.

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean." Klaus said to him while the Pierce twins were listening them talking.

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it." Maddox said to Klaus.

"You mean like provoking her to death?" Klaus asked Maddox.

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will." Maddox explained to Klaus.

"How? He's human." Klaus asked with wonder.

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox said and then Klaus looked at Katherine and Danielle. Both of them lowered their heads.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"There you are! You almost missed me. How do I look?" Caroline asked her mother when got home.

"Jackie O?" The Sheriff asked her daughter.

"Duh." Caroline said laughing.

"You look good." The Sheriff said to her.

"Thanks. Is everything okay?" Caroline asked her mother suspecting something was wrong with her.

"Uhh, just some work stress." The Sheriff said to her.

"Well, you work too much." Caroline said to her mother when a knock came to the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Mr. President." Caroline said when she opened the door to Matt.

"Hey." Matt said to her smiling.

"Hi." Caroline said and tried to kiss him but he looked at the Sheriff and went back while she laughed.

"Sheriff." Matt said to her.

"Sorry." Caroline apologized.

"Have fun." The Sheriff said to both of them while looked at Matt.

"We will." Caroline said to her mother while Matt looked at the Sheriff too before he left with the blonde vampire.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon and Eva were on his bedroom and Eva was looking for the sixties clothes to wear in the dance that night. Eva asked him if he had some clothes to wear for him to come with her. She wanted to dance with Damon that night.

"Are you sure, you don't wanna stay here?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah. I wanna dance with you and then have fun here in this room and in this amazing bed." Eva said pointing to the bed.

"You want that?" Damon asked her with a smirk around his lips.

"Of course. I remember you telling me that you would take me dancing." Eva smirked at him too.

"That I promised and what next, what you want from me?" Damon asked her using his vampire speed to come close to Eva.

"I want a good night of sex with my man… and then some bonding…" Eva continued to say to him while she put her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?" Damon continued smirking and kissed Eva on her neck. "That promise I can do." He said to her.

"I have my needs, just like you do." Eva said seductively to Damon.

"Like me, huh?" Damon continued to ask her with some seductive voice too.

"Of course… because no one can satisfy me like you can." Eva said seductively on his ear and then left his room to go to the bathroom to take a shower leaving him in complete shock.

"I really got a perfect woman for me." Damon whispered and used his vampire speed to join Eva in the bathroom for some sexy time before the dance.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

While Damon and Eva were having their sexy time, Stefan and Elena were in his bedroom because Elena was looking through some boxes of clothes from the sixties.

"Your relatives were such packrats." Elena said to him while took two outfits out and showed to Stefan. It could be for her and Eva to use for the dance. "Okay, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?" Elena asked him.

"Ooh. You know it's not too late to back out, right?" Stefan told her because he was worried about her and Eva's safety.

"And what, miss out on all the fun?" Elena asked him and Stefan got closer to her.

"Hey." Stefan said to her.

"All this time spent worrying about Klaus. I think I convinced myself that he's not real but he is." Elena explained to him.

"And tonight, we will put an end to him." Stefan said assuring Elena and then he kissed her.

"I love you." Elena said to him smiling.

"I want you to tell me that when the night's over." Stefan to her and they kissed again when they were interrupted by Damon.

"Any time tonight." Damon said to them when he came into the room with Eva behind him ready to leave.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the school, everything was prepared for the decade dance. When Damon and Eva arrived with Stefan and Elena they saw that everyone was dancing. When Klaus arrived, in Alaric's body, he joined Dana and her date.

"Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out." Dana said complementing Klaus.

" Thank you, Dana. Thank you." Klaus said to her and started to put his plan into action to kill Bonnie. "Now who is your date?" He asked her.

"It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period." The boy said to him.

"Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?" He asked them with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Bonnie and Jeremy were outside of the school talking before their plan.

"Wait." Jeremy said to her while he took off his ring. "Look, I, um, I want you to have this." He said giving her the ring.

"If you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties." Bonnie said to him smiling.

"No, I'm serious, Bonnie." Jeremy said to her.

"The ring won't work on me, Jeremy." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

"But it was made by a witch." Jeremy said to her not understanding.

"To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is." Bonnie said to him because she was supernatural, a witch.

"Well, I have to do something. I can't just... I can't just let you get yourself killed." He said to her with a sad and worried look.

"Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die." Bonnie stated to him.

"So you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't? Look, I'm sorry. But... you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department." Jeremy said to her remembering about Vicki and Anna.

"Hey. Listen, I... I can't explain it. But I can feel them. I'm empowered, Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough." Bonnie said to him and when she gave a hug to him, Bonnie saw Damon and Eva arriving.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Damon." Bonnie said and then turned to Eva. "Hey, girl."

"Hey, Bon. Everything okay?" Eva asked her friend.

"Yeah, don't worry." Bonnie said and smiled.

"Okay. See you guys later." Eva said to her smiling.

"Evening." Damon said and entered the dance with Eva behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey you two. Oh, you look nice." Elena said to Bonnie and Jeremy when she saw them outside.

"You too." Bonnie said accepting the embrace from Elena.

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asked Bonnie and Jeremy.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Inside the school, everyone was already dancing. Eva and Damon were dancing just like they planed when Dana went on the stage.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." Dana said into the microphone and the gang stopped in front of the stage. "This is for the Gilbert twins, Elena and Eva, from Klaus." Dana said and a song started to play while the two girls seemed to be stunned.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon commented.

"And don't forget… Eva is going to sing for everyone." Dana said to everyone again and left the stage.

"I know everyone here." Elena said to them.

"Exactly." Eva completed too.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan suggested to them.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said to them.

"Good idea." Bonnie said and took Jeremy's arm.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy said to her.

"Too bad." Bonnie said and they went to the dance floor.

"Rock them, babe!" Damon said and kissed Eva on her lips and then he saw Klaus personating Alaric. "There's Ric. I'll be back." He said kissing her again and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Klaus said to Damon when the raven vampire joined him.

"I'm not impressed." Damon stated to Alaric.

"No?" Klaus asked him surprised.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said to him. "Now I'm gonna hear my girl sing." He said to him before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva was already on stage and ready to start to sing. She was choosing some songs because it was going to be only two. She wanted one song to be about her and Damon and another one to put everyone dancing. The first song she was going to sing was named has _Breakaway _(**AN.: This song belongs to Kelly Clarkson, I'm only using for my OC**). When the music started to play, Eva started to sing which made everyone look at her, including Damon.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But, when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray_

_I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But, I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_

_But, gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta_

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But, I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

After she finished this song, everyone started to clap for her. Eva turned again to the band and told them to start playing again. This new song that Eva was going to sing was called _Already Gone _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Kelly Clarkson, I'm only using for my OC**).

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even without fists held high, yeah_

_Never would have worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now_

_I can't stop_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss_

_Then we could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong?_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_Already gone_

_Already gone_

_Oooh, oh_

_Already gone_

_Already gone_

_Already gone_

_Yeah__  
_

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong?_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

In the end of the song, everyone clapped once again. Damon was in complete shock; his girl was perfect in everything. The songs she sang were perfect. She was going to be a great singer.

"She is perfect!" Damon said smiling at her on the stage.

"Yes, she is." Elena agreed with Damon before going to Stefan for them to dance.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Jeremy and Bonnie were dancing so were Elena and Stefan. Bonnie saw Caroline and Matt arriving to the gym. Eva had finished her songs and was dancing with Damon.

"Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her." Elena said to her boyfriend.

"I'm on it." Stefan said and looked at Damon before leaving which meant look after Elena too.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"How you doing?" Damon asked Eva when he took her hands and they started to dance.

"Freaking out a bit. You?" Eva asked Damon while they danced.

"Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, _ahh!_ and you were all, _aahh!_" Damon said making Eva laugh.

"Right. And you won." Eva agreed with him.

"Yes! We did." Damon said smirking and then made some moves with her.

"You're good at this." Eva said to him laughing.

"I've got moves you've never seen." Damon said making more moves which made Eva laugh more while the others were watching them laugh.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Dance with me." Caroline said while she and Matt were on the dance floor.

"I'm a really bad dancer." Matt said giving some excuse.

"I know better than that." Caroline said laughing while grabbing his arm to start dancing with him. "What?" She asked him because he was staring at her.

"You look really pretty tonight." Matt said to her when Stefan joined them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey, guys." Stefan said to him.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Matt asked Stefan.

"Hey. Do you mind if I steal your date for a moment?" Stefan asked Matt with a smile.

"No, not at all. I'll get us something to drink." Matt said and prepared to leave.

"Thanks." Stefan thanked him and Matt left.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked him while they were dancing.

"Klaus is here." Stefan stated to Caroline.

"What?!" Caroline asked with a surprised voice.

"Yeah." Stefan said nodding his head.

"Where?" Caroline asked looking around discretely.

"We have no idea. But keep your eye out for anything that might be weird, ok?" Stefan asked her to do it while she nodded her head agreeing.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva and Damon were talking and he was telling about Bonnie's problem if she used so much power. Eva was shocked that Bonnie didn't tell her and Elena because they didn't want her to sacrifice for her and Elena. Damon told her that he had a plan and he only needed to talk with Bonnie but she couldn't tell anyone, that including Elena and they both knew that the youngest Gilbert twin would be against it.

"But I will be with you in the end, you got that?" Eva asked Damon to understand what she had meant.

"Yeah, I got it." Damon said nodding his head agreeing with her.

"Good. And don't forget to include my brother in that because he has feelings for her and I don't want to keep secrets from him." Eva instructed Damon.

"Babe, trust me… I have everything covered." Damon said to her smirking.

"Good. Now let's finish dancing in this song and then go tell Bonnie your plan." Eva said and Damon nodded his head, thinking that Eva was really the perfect woman for him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Bonnie and Jeremy were dancing when Damon rejoins them.

"May I?" Damon asked and Jeremy looked at him before leaving while Damon started to dance with Bonnie.

"You heard Jeremy and me talking didn't you?" Bonnie asked him already knowing that he had heard them talk.

"Is it true?" Damon asked her with another question.

"Yes." Bonnie said nodding her head.

"The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?" Damon asked once again to her.

"He was upset. I didn't want him to worry." Bonnie said to him again.

"So you lay it out on the line for Elena and for Eva, no matter what." Damon stated to her already knowing her answer.

"No matter what." Bonnie stated too.

"Good." Damon said to her.

"You can't tell them." Bonnie stated to Damon.

"But Eva already knows. I don't hide anything from her. I tell her everything even if it hurts because she is honest with me. Never lied to me that's why I don't lie and hide anything from her." Damon stated to her.

"I knew you would tell Eva about that but I can see that you two never lie to each other and your relationship is different from Elena and Stefan. They hide things from each other sometimes. But please don't tell Elena." She pleaded to him.

"Your secret's safe with me, but I mean... With all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?" Damon asked her already prepared to tell her his plan.

"Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care." Bonnie said to him smirking.

"We wouldn't want that." Damon said to her smirking too.

"You do this because of Eva, just like always." Bonnie stated and didn't say anything else.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What are they up to?" Elena asked her brother when she and Eva joined him while watched Damon and Bonnie dancing.

"Who knows?" Jeremy asked to his sister too.

"Is there something going on, Jer? You okay?" Elena asked her brother.

"Fine. I'm fine." Jeremy said and left with Eva right behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Everything all right?" Stefan asked Elena when he joined her.

"I'm not sure." Elena said watching her sister and brother leaving to talk.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva and Jeremy were talking on the hallway about Bonnie because she was afraid that he was going to say to Elena and blow up Damon's plan, to make Klaus believe that her friend was dead.

"Jeremy, calm down." Eva pleaded with her brother.

"Why? You want let Bonnie die for you?" Jeremy shouted at Eva.

"Never. But Damon has a plan. Believe in him." Eva pleaded to him.

"Are you sure? Could be a lie for him to get revenge on her because of all the times she gave the aneurysm." Jeremy stated at her.

"Jer, he wouldn't lie to me. If he really loves and knows me, if he let her die for me, he know I would never forgive him." Eva said hugging her baby brother when Stefan appeared to talk with Jeremy.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Jeremy. What are you doing? Elena thinks we should stick together." Stefan said when he joined them.

"I'm gonna dance with Damon. Talk with him, Stefan, please." Eva said leaving the boys alone and went to the gym.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring. It's... its Bonnie." Jeremy said to Stefan.

"What is it? Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out." Stefan said trying to cheer up Jeremy.

"If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her." Jeremy said to him pissed.

"What?" Stefan asked surprised and confused.

"But she doesn't want Elena and Eva to know, 'cause if they know, they are gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena and Eva that could turn up dead, so... What am I supposed to do with this?" Jeremy asked worried to Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Everyone was dancing around the gym and Damon was dancing with Eva when Bonnie looked at him and smiled.

"I need to talk to you." Elena said when she joined Bonnie. She nodded and they left the gym with Damon and Eva looking at them. Bonnie looked at Damon and Eva for some help in that.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission." Stefan asked his brother and looked at Eva hoping that she would try stop Bonnie.

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena." Damon said with sarcasm on his voice.

"Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets." Stefan stated to his brother.

"I changed my mind." Damon said to him and looked at Eva to see if she would say anything.

"Stefan, I talked with Bonnie. She wants to do this and I _trust _Damon in everything because he doesn't lie to me. He _tells me _everything." Eva said to Stefan with a strong voice and left to find her sister before she would destroy their plan to kill Klaus.

"You heard her." Damon said before leaving with Stefan right behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"How could you not tell me?" Elena asked her friend when they were outside talking about the fact that Bonnie could die using her powers.

"'Cause I knew how'd you react." Bonnie said to Elena.

"No. No way, it's not an option." Elena said to her not happy about that.

"It's our only option." Bonnie stated to her again.

"Then we'll find another way, okay? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my and my sister's life." Elena stated to Bonnie.

"'Lena, let Bonnie do this." Eva said joining them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"How Eva? She is going to sacrifice herself for us!" Elena said to Eva still confused why her sister was saying that.

"Trust me. I know why they are doing this." Eva said once again to her sister and she turned to Bonnie again.

"I have the power to save you and Eva! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more." Bonnie stated once again to Elena.

"I can't let you." Elena said once again.

"Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" She asked Elena and Eva too.

"You know I would do it, Bon." Eva said to her friend but Elena didn't answer to her.

"So you know why I have to." Bonnie said again.

"No. No!" Elena said again.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Jeremy was in the hallway when Chad and two other students joined him.

"What's going on, guys?" Jeremy asked them confused.

"You okay, Gilbert? You don't look so good." Chad said to Jeremy prepared to fight with Jeremy.

"Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy." Jeremy said and they started to fight. The two boys that were with Chad started to punch him too when Damon and Stefan arrived and tried to stop the fight.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hey idiots! Let me guess..." Damon said when one of the boys tried to stake him with a crossbow. "Klaus says hi?" He asked them when he saw they had weapons.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled." Stefan said to his brother after he had rushed over them and when Damon was ready to kill one of them.

"So?" Damon asked without care.

"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie, Elena and Eva. I got this. Go." He ordered Damon, who threw the boy into the lockers and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Elena! Eva!" Klaus called them when he arrived closer to them.

"What is it?" Elena asked him thinking he was Alaric.

"He has Jeremy." Klaus said to the girls.

"What?" Elena asked worried.

"He has Jeremy? How?" Eva asked worried too.

"What?!" Bonnie asked with the same tone the girls had.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." Klaus said and they followed him in the school when they arrived into a hallway.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Eva asked him.

"Just a little further." Klaus said to the girls.

"Wait... Something's not right." Elena said looking at the girls.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked when they stopped running and he started to laugh.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade." Klaus said laughing. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." Klaus said to the girls laughing.

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Eva asked him worried.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Eva?" Klaus asked her smiling.

"He's being compelled." Elena concluded looking at her sister and Bonnie.

"Nope. Try again." Klaus said smirking at them.

"What's going on?" Elena asked still confused.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." Klaus said to them.

"Klaus." Elena said with some fear on her voice.

"Klaus… you are here." Eva said with fear on her face.

"Surprise!" Klaus said with the same smirk.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena said with the same fear have had on her face.

"Just relax, Elena and Eva. I'm not here to hurt you. You two are not on my hit list tonight." Klaus said and then looked at Bonnie. "But you are." He said pointing at her and Bonnie threw him against the wall with her new powers and then he got up while he smirked at her. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." Klaus said and rushed over to her so Bonnie used again her powers and threw him against a display case while he continued to laugh. "By all means... Fire away!" Klaus said again while he got up. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one and maybe I will use Jeremy." He said with a smirk.

"Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie said to the girls and they run. Then Bonnie turned around and closed the doors with her powers.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What happened?" Damon asked when he joined the girls.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena said to Damon.

"What?" Damon asked surprised.

"He is possessing it or something." Bonnie said to him and then he looked to both girls.

"Go find Stefan. Now." Damon said to them.

"Okay." Elena said to him nodding her head.

"Now." Damon ordered and she left Eva, Damon and Bonnie alone. "You too, Eva, go find Stefan." He ordered her.

"I know. Did you tell Bonnie the plan?" Eva asked him.

"I will. Now go, please. I don't wanna have in danger." Damon said to her.

"Okay. Be careful. I love you." Eva said to him and he nodded kissed her on the lips.

"I love you. Now go!" Damon ordered and Eva left to find Stefan and Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked Bonnie when they were alone.

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him." Bonnie said to Damon.

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." Damon stated to her knowing that she could Klaus.

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me." Bonnie said to Damon.

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" Damon asked already ready to tell her his plan.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena and Eva were on the dance floor with a look of fear, looking all around the gym when Caroline saw them. She was with Matt dancing.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Caroline asked worried for her friends.

"Um...Yeah. I'm just... I'm looking for Stefan." Elena said to Caroline when she saw him looking for him.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Caroline asked starting to get worried.

"Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, okay?" Elena said to Caroline and left joining Stefan.

"Be careful. Klaus." Eva said to Caroline in her ear when she kissed her on the cheek and went to join Stefan and Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What was that about?" Matt asked with curiosity.

"Oh, you know, just same old drama." Caroline said with a sigh.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Bonnie was in the hallway, alone preparing herself for the battle she was going to have with Klaus. When she entered the cafeteria, Klaus was sitting in a chair, with a knife on his hand.

"What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way my little witch?" Klaus asked her and Bonnie broke his wrist with her powers. After popping back into place he turned to her again. "The hard way. Got it." Klaus concluded and got up from his chair and she broke his shoulder with her powers and he groaned with pains. "What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?" Klaus asked surprised that she would kill one of her friends to kill him.

"It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first." Bonnie said to him while her nose started to bleed.

"Look at you." Klaus said while she wiped her noise. "Is that all you got?" Klaus asked her again smirking.

"Let's find out." Bonnie said and started to use her powers at total force. She was going to kill him if that was the last thing she would do.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena, Eva and Stefan were running in the hallway when Damon joined them and grabbed his girlfriend hand.

"There you are." Damon said hugging his girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him with a worried look.

"Where's Bonnie?" Eva asked him knowing what she was doing but she was going to fall Damon's plan.

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon said to the girls.

"What?" Elena asked starting to get mad at him.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon stated his brother.

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" Stefan shouted at Damon.

"Stefan, she knows what she is doing." Eva said to Stefan because she knew the plan.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Bonnie was still fighting Klaus with her powers and her nose was bleeding a lot because it was taking a lot of her to do this. Eva, Elena and Stefan arrived at the cafeteria but seeing her friends there, Bonnie shut the doors so they couldn't come inside.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena shouted while Bonnie continued to fight with Klaus while Elena continued to scream for her friend. Stefan tried to open the doors but he couldn't opened it. Bonnie looked at Elena and Eva with a smile and then she fell on the floor dead for using so much power. All of the sudden everything stopped. Eva, Elena and Stefan opened the doors and rushed over Bonnie. "No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." Elena said while she took Bonnie in her arms and Stefan looked around them to see if Klaus was there but he wasn't. Eva was in complete shock. She couldn't say anything. "Stefan, she's not breathing!" Elena continued to shout while she cried with her body close to her chest. "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" Elena said with tears on her eyes.

"Lena, calm down." Eva tried to calm down her sister after she sat beside her and recovered from the shock.

"It's too late. I'm sorry." Stefan said to Elena and then looked at Eva seeing that she wasn't crying. Eva was only staring and her face never showed sadness. He really thought that was still very strange.

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Elena said shouting while she was crying when Damon joined them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Stefan, get Elena and Eva out of here. I'll deal with the body." Damon said to his brother.

"I'm gonna stay with you." Eva said to Damon.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena asked pissed with Damon and still with tears on her face.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." He said to Elena trying to explain.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena screamed at Damon.

"Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up." Damon said looking at his brother. "You stay with me, Eva?" Damon asked his girlfriend.

"Always." Eva said to Damon with a little smile.

"Hey, hey, hey." Stefan said catching her to help her to get up from the floor.

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena asked her boyfriend.

"I'll find him." Damon said to Elena while she got up and then looked at Bonnie's body crying. Stefan took her and they left for the Boarding House. Alone with Eva, Damon closed Bonnie's eyes.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon putted Bonnie's body in the trunk with Eva's help when Jeremy joined them.

"Damon! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asked worried.

"We need to have a little talk." Damon stated ready to tell him his plan.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena was sitting next to the chimney when Stefan joined her with a glass of whiskey.

"Hey. Here, drink this." Stefan gave her the glass.

"I can't." Elena stated to him.

"Yeah. Yeah, you can. Please drink this." Stefan pleaded to her.

"This is my fault." Elena said to him and took the glass while she cried.

"No, no, no, no, no. No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this." Stefan said grabbing Elena's face when Damon and Eva arrived at the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What did you do with her?!" Elena asked with rage on her face when Damon and Eva got inside the living room.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon asked looking at Stefan.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." Elena stated to him and then looked at her sister hoping she would help her.

"Please calm down." Damon pleaded to her.

"Lena… please calm down. Everything is alright." Eva tried to calm her sister.

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" Elena didn't listen them and continued to shout at them.

"Yes. Yes, I knew." Damon confirmed to her.

"And you, Eva?" Elena asked her sister.

"Yeah, I knew." Eva confirmed Elena's suspicions and then slapped her sister. Damon seeing that, he grabbed Elena's wrist and told her.

"You will never touch your sister like that again, got it?" Damon said with a growl on his voice.

"Damon, calm down." Eva said touching his arm and he let it go Elena's wrist.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die tonight. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that and he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon explained simply to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the abandoned house, Bonnie was laying on the floor, where Damon and Eva had put it her after they left the cafeteria of the school. Jeremy was lighting some candles for them to have some light that night. When Eva and Damon told him their plan, he was surprised that Bonnie had agreed but it was to protect his sisters so he was happy for that. Then she woke up and Jeremy rushed over and embraced her while they laughed with joy that she was alright and not dead.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was explaining his plan to his brother and to his girlfriend.

"She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay." Damon said and left with Stefan following him.

"You know, you could have told me." Stefan said to his brother.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon asked his brother.

"You understand what you put her through?" Stefan asked him and then remembered about Eva. "And about Eva? Those two never had secrets from each other and you made that happen for the first time." Stefan stated to his brother.

"See, that's why I didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let Eva hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep Eva alive. And Elena is like a sister to me so I will save her too." Damon stated and then went upstairs meet Eva that was crying in their bedroom.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva was on the bathroom taking a shower and she was crying for what her sister had done to her. Elena had slapped her just because she knew what Bonnie was planning to do and what would happen to her. All of the sudden she felt to pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hey, calm down. She was nervous." Damon said soothing her with kisses on her neck.

"I know but she knew that I would never let Bonnie die." Eva said while she cried.

"Calm down, baby. Come on!" Damon said trying to calm down her and then both of them got out of the shower and dried themselves. "Let's go to the bed." Damon told her while he grabbed her hand and putted her on the bed to sleep. After a few minutes, Eva was already asleep and Damon prepared to go to the bed too.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the abandoned house, Jeremy had his laptop on his legs.

"You sure it's safe here?" Jeremy asked her still a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Bonnie said assuring him and he took something from his bag that he had brought with him. "What is that?" She asked him.

"It is Wi-Fi. If we're gonna be stuck here, then we might as well have Internet." Jeremy told her smiling.

"You don't have to stay down here with me." Bonnie said to him while he was doing something on his laptop.

"Hey, look, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Jeremy stated to her after he got what he wanted from the laptop.

"I... I need you to talk to Elena for me. Tell her how sorry I am for what Eva, Damon and I had to do." Bonnie asked to Jeremy.

"Well, um... Why don't you tell her yourself?" Jeremy said and he turned the laptop to Bonnie, for her to see Elena thanks to the webcam.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the living room, of the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena was talking with Bonnie via webcam.

"Bonnie!" Elena said happily.

"Elena, Elena, I'm so sorry." Bonnie said apologizing to her.

"It's okay, it's okay. I just needed to see you for myself." Elena explained to her friend happy that she was alive.

"There wasn't enough time for me to tell you." Bonnie said to her hoping that Elena didn't do anything stupid while crying at the same time.

"It's okay, seriously. Damon explained it all." Elena said to her smiling.

"And Eva? It was her idea." Bonnie said to her.

"I did something I wasn't supposed to do." Elena said to Bonnie sadly.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked Elena with a worried voice.

"I slapped Eva because I thought she knew and send you to die." Elena said crying.

"You need to apologize to her." Bonnie stated to her.

"I will. Goodnight." Elena said and both of them switched off their laptops.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon was in his bedroom getting ready to bed and join Eva on the bed. She was finally asleep after crying because of the fight with Elena, when she knocked on the door.

"Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real." Damon said to her because he didn't want to fight and hoping that Eva wouldn't wake up.

"I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive." Elena started to say to him.

"Here's to duplicity." Damon said sarcastically.

"But one more thing. Never but never make my sister hide something from me, do you understand?" Elena asked him with a glare.

"It was your sister idea and you didn't have to slap her. She was crying until I came here to calm her down." Damon said looking at Eva with love on his eyes.

"I will apologize to her tomorrow but let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me or for Eva, I will not let that happen." Elena stated to him.

"We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it." He stated to her once again.

"We'll find another way." Elena said to him.

"I hope so." Damon said to her.

"Look, I shouldn't have hit my sister." Elena started to say.

"I'm sure she will accept but apology accepted and I'm sorry for grab you when you had slapped her." Damon apologized too.

"I know." Elena said and prepared to leave but Damon stopped her.

"Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to your sister and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose your sister but then you come next because you are important to her." Damon said to her.

"Good night, Damon." Elena said after a moment before leaving.

"Good night." Damon said to her closing the door and getting into the bed.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

After leaving Damon's room, Elena went into the basement, opened the cellar, looked at Elijah's body and removed the dagger. She sat down next to the body waiting for him to wake up.


	19. Klaus

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I have decided to change the name to "Eternal Love" because the story has the eternal love between Damon and Eva just like Stefan and Elena. I hope you guys don't mind about that. So here it goes another chapter.**

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy, Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! You always have been here to support me in everything and anything I do. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**Vanessa: The same goes for you girl. Always have been here to give your support and opinions in everything I do. So thank you. **

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea which blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know. Yes, they are starting to share blood to create a bond between them and basically for something that I will use it for the 4****th**** season. Here is the next chapter.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers. ****Thank you for your suggestion about being Kol with Eva. But I'm still hoping that the readers give more opinions about that. **

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. Yes, finally! They are together. And about Rose and Andie, we will see if they hook up or not.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**ThisIsMeAndYou: I'm so glad you liked it! You are going to like this chapter. **

**EmmaNiallsGirl: I'm glad you liked it. **

**NicoleR85: I'm glad you liked it. Here is the new chapter.**

**Echoing Dream: I'm glad you liked it. Now where is the problem having Damon or Eva say "Babe"?**

**Vampangel25: I'm glad you liked it. Here it is the new chapter **

**Guest: Here it is the chapter you asked me to update today. I hope you liked it and the next time, leave a name for me to say something to you **

**Chloe: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one. **

**Alexia: I'm glad you liked it. So, you want Klaus or Kol interested in Eva? Give me your opinion.**

**Lexi: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one.**

**Loki: I'm glad you liked it. Here it another one. **

**ana: I'm glad you liked it and thank you for your ideas. I already have the ideas formed for the chapters, so thank you. The idea was using Kol or Klaus because I want Elijah with Katherine like in the season 4. But thank you for your review and continue to read. I will be waiting more reviews from you.**

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: Danielle has straight her and Katherine has curly hair. Eva has curly hair while Elena has straight hair.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**Note: Which Original do you want to be interested in Eva like they were interested on the others doppelgangers Danielle and Thora? Vote on Klaus, Elijah and Kol? **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~**

**Chapter XIX**

**Klaus**

At the Salvatore Boarding House, on the basement, Elena spent the night waiting for Elijah to wake up from his death after having the dagger on his heart. Suddenly he woke up and Elena rushed over to him while he was in shock when he saw her.

"Elijah." Elena called him.

"Katerina!" Elijah said when he saw her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_In a England, in the year of 1492, Trevor, the vampire that kidnapped Eva and Elena, was speaking with two women when Trevor joined Elijah leaving the two women alone talking by a table. _

"_Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us." Elijah said to Trevor. _

"_I could not miss the birthday celebration." Trevor said to Elijah smiling._

"_No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is these mystery girls of which you speak?" Elijah asked him smiling too._

"_Right this way." Trevor said to Elijah and they joined the two women. "My dears." He said to the women. Those two women were Katherine and Danielle Pierce, better yet, they were Katerina and Danika Petrova._

"_Hello." Katherine said bowing. _

"_Hello my lord." Danielle said bowing too while Elijah was in shock._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena was trying to calm down Elijah and hoping that no one would hear them.

"Elijah! It's me, it's Elena." Elena said almost calming him down.

"Oh, my God." Elijah replied.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_Elijah was still remembering when he had meat both Petrova doppelgangers, Danielle and Katherine in 1492. _

"_Forgive me. You remind me of someone." Elijah said to the girls._

"_Katerina and Danika, may I introduce the lord Elijah." Trevor said to the two women._

"_Pleasure, my lord." Katherine said taking his hand. _

"_The pleasure's mine. Katerina." Elijah said kissing her hand and then turned to Danielle._

"_Pleasure my lord." Danielle said taking his hand next. _

"_The pleasure is mine too, Danika." Elijah said and kissed Danielle's hand like he had done with Katherine. _

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena was still in the basement with Elijah. When he closed his eyes, Elena got closer but his body started to shake and then he got up.

"I can't… I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" Elijah asked and rushed over to the door but stammered against the doorway. Then Elena rushed over to him and held him up. "I can't... I can't be in this house." Elijah stated.

"You're not invited in." Elena said to Elijah.

"Then get me out of here." Elijah stated to her and he slammed into another wall and disappeared. Elena ran after him and went to the front door. Elijah was waiting outside and trying to enter but he couldn't. "What happened?" Elijah asked her.

"Shh!" Elena said and showed him that Stefan and Damon could hear him and then whispered to him. "I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?" Elena asked him.

"Can I trust you?" Elijah asked and Elena gave him the dagger and he took it when Eva saw them.

"DAMON! STEFAN!" Eva screamed for them and they came running but Elena and Elijah already had disappeared.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Stefan woke up on his bed and started to look around for Elena but she wasn't there. He went downstairs to see if she could see her.

"Elena!" Stefan called for her but finds Andie. "Hey." He said to her.

"Hey." Andie said to him. She had coffee and some papers to show Damon and Eva, it was about the history of this town.

"Have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked her.

"Uh, no." Andie said to him.

"Where's Eva?" Stefan asked her again.

"I didn't see her. I'm going to meet her and Damon here." Andie said and when Damon come downstairs dressed and alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Good morning." Andie said and gave him the coffee.

"Good morning." Damon said accepting the coffee.

"Hey, where's Elena?" Stefan asked his brother. "And Eva?" He asked again.

"Eva woke up earlier and got dressed to go to run a little to clear her head and I don't know about Elena, Stefan. It's your girlfriend." Damon said and then looked at Andie.

"Thanks for the coffee but I want another thing and how is your shoulder?" Damon asked to Andie smirking because he drank from her when he and Evan went to leave the witch at the abandoned house.

"Oh, it's really messy. Can you just use a blood bag today?" Andie asked him while the youngest Salvatore was on the phone. "I'm already late for work." Andie said to him.

"No!" Damon said pouting but already thinking that his sexy time with Eva could have some blood in the middle.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me." Stefan said leaving a message to Elena and then turned to Damon. "What are you doing? She's not a wind-up toy." Stefan said to his brother and then Andie looked at him.

"It's really none of your business, is it, Stefan?" Andie asked Stefan. "I have to go to work." Andie said and left the house. All of the sudden they heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"DAMON! STEFAN!" Eva screamed for them and they went running to meet her at the kitchen doorway.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked in panic thinking she was in danger.

"Elena and Elijah disappeared from here. I saw them talking." Eva said and Stefan went to the basement and Elijah's body wasn't there. Damon and Eva went after him and they saw the same.

"No, she didn't." Damon stated to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At Alaric apartment, Klaus was at the door with Maddox while Katherine was making coffee and Danielle taking the mugs from the cabinet.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox said to Klaus.

"Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me at once. You know how impatient I get." Klaus said to his warlock and Maddox left the apartment while Klaus closed the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Where is he going?" Katherine asked Klaus.

"To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do." Klaus stated to her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" Danielle asked him.

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." Klaus said and put the moonstone on the table in front of the girls. "I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, and the doppelgängers are waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse." Klaus stated smirking at them.

"And why would you do that here?" Katherine asked him surprised.

"There are so many people that would try to stop you." Danielle asked him surprised too.

"Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelgängers." Klaus stated to them.

"I didn't realize that was a requirement." Katherine said to him.

"And if we didn't ran, you would kill us in our birth place? Bulgaria?" Danielle asked him to be sure.

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina and of course, Danika. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena and Eva aren't as stupid as you two were." Klaus said to the girls in front of him.

"They won't run. They'll die before they let anyone that they love get hurt." Katherine said to Klaus.

"But Eva wants to be a vampire to be with Damon. If in this ritual is her death, she is going to be a vampire." Danielle said to Klaus.

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on." Klaus said and compelled the girls. "You can't leave until I tell you to." He said before leaving the apartment.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena and Elijah were inside her car while she parked her car while Elijah was next to her drinking blood from a blood bag.

"You look better." Elena commented to him.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked her with curiosity.

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." Elena stated to Elijah.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah stated to her too.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours." Elena said to him.

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked her.

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Elena said when her phone rang. It was Stefan looking for her. "One minute, it is Stefan." She said to him and Elijah nodded her head.

"_Where are you? Are you okay?"_ Stefan asked her worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elena answered to him.

"_Where's Elijah?"_ Stefan asked worried for her safety.

"He's right here." Elena stated to her boyfriend.

"_Where? I'm on my way."_ Stefan said and prepared to leave to meet her.

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone." Elena stated once again.

"_Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus."_ Stefan said to her with a worried voice.

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself." Elena explained to Stefan.

"_You can't do this alone." _Stefan said to her.

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid and that includes my sister. I'll be in touch." Elena said to him into the phone and then Elijah told her with his eyes to bring her sister too. "By the way, send my sister to the Lockwood mansion." Elena stated and then hanged up while Elijah held his hand for her to give him the phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked him surprised.

"She did." Stefan said to his brother.

"She's lost it." Damon said to him.

"She said anything else?" Eva asked him but no of them heard her.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." Stefan said to his brother.

"Bonnie is the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she is dead. We have a chance with her." Damon stated to Stefan.

"She will kill herself in the process. Elena is looking for another way." Stefan said to his brother.

"Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her." Damon said and got up to go to get her.

"No, you need to back off." Stefan said getting up too.

"What?!" Damon asked surprised because he heard what Elena had said. Elijah was going to talk but Eva needed to be present.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing." Stefan said to his brother.

"That might be your plan. Mine's better." Damon said and then turned to him. "He wants Eva with Elena to talk. Eva is not going." He stated and tried to leave but Stefan stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I said back off." Stefan said to him and Damon left the Boarding House with Eva behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"He's here." Elena said to Elijah while they were inside her car.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah asked her.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena explained to him.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks." Elijah simply stated.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." Elena fired the questions.

"Yes, I do." Elijah said agreeing with her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_In England, inside a mansion, Elijah was talking with Katerina and Danika. Elijah only had eyes for Katerina, while Danika had her eyes on another noble man with black hair that was talking with Trevor._

"_So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katerina asked him with a seductive voice._

"_Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah said about Klaus when he saw someone coming down the stairs. "Here he is." Elijah said but Klaus was hidden by the crowd while the Petrova sisters were looking for him and they finally saw him he had joined him. "Katerina and Danika Petrova, may I introduce to you the Lord Niklaus and host of this wonderful party." Elijah presented them. _

"_Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus." Klaus said kissing each one's hands while he smiled._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?" Carol Lockwood asked when he knocked on the door of the Lockwood mansion.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help." Elijah said to Carol with hope on his voice.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I…" Carol tried to say to Elijah.

"It won't take but a minute of your time." Elijah said compelling her.

"Of course. Anything you need." Carol said finally smiling at him.

"Thank you." Elijah thanked her and they entered in the house. "Well, first things first, I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah said to Carol.

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." Carol said suggesting him.

"Wonderful." Elijah said and Carol went upstairs.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked Elijah surprised.

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it." Elijah said looking at Elena. "Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment. And call your sister. I want her present for this conversation." Elijah stated to her and went upstairs.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena alone on the living room took out her cell phone and started to dial her sister number. She needed to apologize too. Eva was trying to protect her and Bonnie too with the same plan she had came up with Damon. She let rang and prayed that Eva would pick up the call.

"_Hello?" _Eva said into the phone.

"Hey, twin." Elena said with an awkward voice.

"_Hey, what's up?" _She asked to Elena while her sister braced herself to apologize for slapping her the night before.

"I wanted to apologize to you about last night. I shouldn't have done that." Elena said to her sister with a sad voice.

"_It's okay but next time talk with me before doing that. We were protecting you and Bonnie." _Eva said to her sister with a sad voice too.

"I know and I'm sorry for that." Elena apologized again to her sister.

"_I know. Are you crazy? Free Elijah?"_ Eva asked her sister worried.

"I want to find a way to save Bonnie without sacrificing her." Elena explained to her sister.

"_I know too. Where are you?" _Eva asked her sister.

"At the Lockwood Mansion and by the way, Elijah wants you to be present in this conversation." Elena said to her sister.

"_If I leave the house, Damon is going to kill me." _Eva said to her sister because Damon was so over protective of Eva.

"I know but please come to meet me, please." Elena pleaded with her sister.

"_Okay, I'm gonna try but I will not promise anything, alright?" _Eva asked her sister hoping that Damon wouldn't say anything.

"Thank you." Elena thanked her sister smiling.

"_See you soon. Love you, twin." _Eva said before hanging up the phone.

"Okay, see you soon. Love you too, twin." Elena said and hanged up the phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva had finished her call when Damon came inside the bedroom. He had heard the talk that Elena and Eva had over the phone.

"You heard, right?" Eva asked her boyfriend already knowing the answer.

"Of course I did." Damon said confirming Eva's suspicions.

"What do you think about this?" Eva asked her boyfriend.

"I don't trust him and your sister is crazy for trusting him." Damon stated to her.

"She asked me to meet her there." Eva said to her boyfriend.

"Are you going?" Damon asked her seriously and looking into her eyes. "Because you can be in danger around him and I can't lose you." He finished.

"I know and I'm going but I want you to look for another's solutions. I don't trust him for anything." Eva said to him.

"What are you trying to say?" Damon asked her not understanding.

"This." Eva said taking off her vervain bracelet and went to him. "Get inside my head to see my idea." She said whispering to him and kissed Damon. He saw his girlfriend's idea and smirked at that. She was a devil in disguise. She would be a great vampire when she decided to turn into one.

"Perfect idea, babe." Damon said smirking at her after they stopped kissing. Eva nodded and left the room to meet her sister and Elijah at the Lockwood Mansion.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the living room Stefan picked up his phone because it was Jenna that was calling while Damon was in the living room too and drinking some bourbon.

"Hello?" Stefan said when he answered the phone.

"_Hey, Stefan. It's Jenna."_ Jenna said into the phone a little awkwardly.

"Jenna, hey." Stefan said to Jenna.

"_Where's Elena? And Jeremy? And Eva? No one's answering their phones."_ Jenna asked worried about her nephews.

"Ah, Elena's not here at the moment and Eva is with Damon. Is, uh, is everything okay?" He asked her worried too.

"_Elena left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Ric. What's going on?"_ Jenna asked once again worried.

"It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer." Stefan started to say and trying to find the words to explain.

"_Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen."_ Jenna said to Stefan.

"Wait, you're home?" Stefan asked her surprised.

"_Yeah. What's going on? Where's Elena and Eva? I'm supposed to meet Ric at the Grill for lunch, to talk."_ Jenna explained to Stefan.

"Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything." Stefan said and hanged up the phone. Then he looked at his brother which was pouring another drink.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Wow, I would love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid." Damon said sarcastically to him.

"It's seriously going to be like this?" Stefan asked his brother.

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off, Stefan." Damon said to his brother. "And your girlfriend took my girlfriend into this." He said once again and watched his brother leave the house when Andie came back into the living room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Hi." Damon said smirking because now he could start the plan that his girl made.

"Hi." Andie said to him smiling.

"Let's go." Damon said grabbing Andie's arm.

"Where are we going?" Andie asked him surprised.

"Splitting from the team. Going rogue. Come on." Damon said and pushed her out the door with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Elijah and Elena were sitting on the living room waiting for the other sister. Elijah was already wearing one of Mayor Lockwood's suits when Eva arrived to the mansion.

"Hey. I'm here." Eva said sitting beside her sister.

"Glad you could make it, Eva." Elijah stated to the girl and then decided to tell them the story of his family. "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." He assumed about that.

"No. I'm sorry." Elena apologized to him.

"Danika and Katerina? They would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Elijah asked them again.

"Klaus took her. We think that they may be dead." Eva said to Elijah.

"I doubt that. Is not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for both of them after what they did." Elijah stated to them.

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made them, Katherine and Danielle pay for betraying him." Elena said still confused.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina and Danika to pay. There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus." Elijah said to the sisters.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_It was in the year of 1492 and they were in the same party in England. Klaus and Elijah were talking with the Pierce twins. _

"_From where have you come, Katerina? And you, Danika?" Klaus asked to both Pierce sisters._

"_We are new to town, my lord." Katerina said to him. _

"_Katerina and Danika are from Bulgaria." Elijah said smiling and looking at Klaus._

"Zdravei, _Katerina and Danika." Klaus said and both girls laughed._

"_Very good." Katherine said to Klaus._

"_Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with both of them." Klaus said looking at Elijah._

"_No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother." Elijah said and Klaus smiling leaving with both sisters in each arm. _

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Yes. Klaus is my brother." Elijah confirmed once again.

"I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena said with a surprised look.

"Your brother?" Eva asked surprised too.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is _OMG_." Elijah said drinking some tea.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At Alaric's apartment, Katherine and Danielle were bored out of their minds. Katherine opened a cupboard and found a bottle of bourbon, took it and smiling showing her sister the bottle. Danielle started to look for some glasses for them. They started to drink when they heard something.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Andie said to Damon when they were at the door.

"Investigative journalism... we're investigating." Damon said to Andie with a smirk on his face while Andie knocked on the door.

"Alaric, are you home? Andie… Starr, Jenna's friend." Andie said and Katherine and Danielle; both tried to open the door but they couldn't even touch the doorknob because they were compelled by Klaus.

"Thank God." Danielle said when Damon opened the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Wow! You were right. They look exactly like Elena and Eva." Andie said when she entered into the apartment.

"Yep." Damon said in the doorway because he couldn't enter the apartment and then he looked at the sisters. "Thought you might be dead." He said to them.

"Unfortunately not." Katherine said to Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Jenna opened the door to Stefan of the Gilbert House. He was worried that Klaus had come to the house meet Jenna.

"Hey, Jenna. Thank you so much for not going to the Grill." Stefan said to Jenna when he was inside the house.

"Um, Stefan…" Jenna started to say to him.

"No, listen. I can explain." Stefan started to say to her but Jenna looked over Stefan's shoulder and then he turned around and saw Klaus there.

"Hi, Stefan. How's it going?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Still at the Lockwood Mansion, Elena and Eva were still talking with Elijah about his past and Klaus.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked surprised.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah explained to the girls.

"So your parents were human?" Eva asked Elijah.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, girls. Just know that we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created." Elijah continued to explain to them.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena asked still septic about that.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come." Elijah said and both girls leave the living room to the backyard with Elijah.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At Alaric's apartment, Katherine and Danielle were talking with Damon and Andie that went there to get more information.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked to Damon and Andie.

"We are here to rescue you." Andie said to the girls.

"No, Andie. We are here to see if they deserve to be rescued. That is the plan." Damon said to Andie.

"Right." Andie said nodding his head.

"I figured you still might be kicking. Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching from you two." Damon said looking at the girls and showed them two vials.

"Is that...?" Danielle asked him.

"Vervain? Your salvation and your sister's too." Damon said to them.

"It's not going to undo anything." Katherine said to him.

"There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave?" Damon asked and both sisters didn't answer. "You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" He asked them again.

"No." Danielle stated to him.

"There's your loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion." Damon said and Danielle came closer to take both vials, for her and Katherine but Damon didn't give her.

"Give it to me." Danielle stated to him.

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" Damon asked them.

"We didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so we were looking out for ourselves." Katherine said to him for her sister.

"And where did that get you? Here." Damon said and threw the vials at them. "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here." He said to them when they drank the vervain. "You owe me. And I will collect." Damon stated and then looked at Andie. "Come on." He said and they both left.

"Nice to meet you." Andie said and closed the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert House, on the kitchen, Klaus was chopping some food with a big knife while Jenna and Stefan were looking at him with surprise.

"You know, I find chopping... Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand." Klaus said looking at them.

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." Jenna stated looking at both men.

"Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?" Klaus asked Stefan with a smirk.

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked again still confused.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" Klaus asked her and the laughed. "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating." Klaus said again trying to sound like Alaric.

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna asked confused.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it." Klaus said laughing at their faces.

"Are you joking?" Jenna asked not liking where the talk was going.

"Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" Klaus asked Stefan already knowing that he was a vampire.

"In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it." Stefan said looking at Klaus.

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Klaus asked them again.

"Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking." Jenna said laughing a little.

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it." Klaus said to them about the curse where both Elena and Eva had to die.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Lockwood backyard, Elena, Eva and Elijah were walking outside and talking.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." Elijah continued to tell the girls.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Elena concluded after that.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." Elijah explained once again to the girls.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Eva asked Elijah.

"Right. The Curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so… Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah asked and smiled also.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked with a surprised look.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_It was 1492, where Klaus and Elijah were talking in a bedroom. Klaus was sitting in a chair while Elijah was listening everything his brother was saying._

"_Look. A Roman parchment." Elijah said to his brother._

"_I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink." Klaus said with a laugh. _

"_Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings." Elijah commented to his brother._

"_Not the African carvings? Because I was quite proud of those." Klaus said once again remembering those times._

"_The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?" Elijah asked him laughing._

"_Yes." Klaus said laughing._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena, Eva and Elijah were sitting in a bench on the Lockwood backyard still talking about the curse.

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Eva asked him still confused.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah continued to explain.

"But why?" Elena asked him.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of the doppelgängers or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah explained to them.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Eva asked him.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah stated to them.

"What?" Both girls asked surprised by that.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Gilbert House, Klaus, Jenna and Stefan were sitting at the kitchen table talking about vampires.

"Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but... vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?" Klaus asked and got up to get a bottle of wine.

"Get out." Jenna stated to Klaus.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked her confused.

"I don't and wanna know what it is you are trying to do or why you are saying these things, but…" She said confused by his attitude.

"Jenna…" Klaus started to say.

"I said get out!" Jenna shouted at him.

"You heard her." Stefan said getting up from his chair.

"I'm afraid I don't want to." Klaus stated to them.

"Fine! I'll go." Jenna said and prepared to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." Klaus said when he caught a knife. Then Stefan caught him and pushed Klaus against a wall using his vampire speed and with the knife on his throat.

"Stefan!" Jenna screamed at him because she was so surprised by Stefan's speed.

"Jenna, get out of here now!" Stefan shouted at Jenna.

"You can't kill me, Stefan." Klaus stated to Stefan.

"Watch me!" Stefan stated to him.

"Stefan!" Jenna once again shouted.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Klaus asked with a smirk too.

"Jenna, go." Stefan said to her once again.

"But you're… you…" Jenna said when she saw Stefan's face as a vampire.

"I said go!" Stefan shouted again and Jenna ran out of the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Kill me. Just remind Elena and Eva how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if they try to stop me from breaking this curse." Klaus said and Stefan punched him on the face and once Klaus was on the floor, he kicked him in the stomach and then threw the knife on the floor and left the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah explained to the girls while they were still at the Lockwood backyard.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena started hoping that she and Eva weren't in danger.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. But it's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah explained to them.

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked him still trying understanding what he had meant.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you and your sister are his only hope." Elijah said to Eva and Elena's phone kept vibrating in his pocket.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked him and the phone continued to vibrate.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah stated and gave her the phone.

"Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there." Elena said when she hanged up the phone. "Klaus went after my aunt Jenna. I have to go to her." She said to him.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah stated to Elena.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." Elena said to him.

"I will stay with you, Elijah." Eva said to him.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." Elijah said and then turned to Eva. "I accept the offer." He said nodding.

"Thank you. Go see Jenna." Eva said to her sister.

"Thank you." Elena thanked Elijah and ran to her car while Elijah was looking at her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_It was in England, in the year of 1492, Elijah and Katerina were outside playing around in the backyard. Danika was reading a book while watching her sister and Katerina was running and laughing._

"_You have to chase me!" Katerina said to Elijah and he ran after her but stopped just to look at her. "You're meant to catch me." She said laughing making her sister laugh too._

"_But if I catch you, the game will be over." Elijah said to her laughing too._

"_Thank you for entertaining me." Katerina said to him smiling._

"_You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Elijah said to her and Katerina sat down beside her sister._

"_Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night before." She said with a sad look on her face._

"_Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah informed them._

"_He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose." Katerina continued to say._

"_And yet..." Elijah said knowing that he was prepared to say something else._

"_I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." Katerina said to him with a sad voice._

"_Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah said to her._

"_Is it wrong to want more?" She asked him and Elijah sat down with her._

"_Do you have more with Trevor?" Elijah asked her._

"_Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?" Katerina asked him._

"_I do not believe in love, Katerina." Elijah stated to her._

"_Why not, my lord?" Danika asked Elijah when she had put her book down and decided to join Elijah and Katerina._

"_Because we always lie to each other and end up hurt in the end." Elijah said to the girls._

"_That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Katerina asked him when Klaus arrived._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"_What do I interrupt?" Klaus asked them when he arrived._

"_He's returned." Elijah said when he looked at Klaus shirt which had blood on it. "Long night." He commented to him._

"_What has happened?" Katerina asked worried._

"_The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern." Klaus said to her and they left together while Klaus looked at his brother with a smile and Katerina simply looked at him too._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_Danika and Elijah were left alone on the same bench. Danika could see on Elijah's face that he had feelings for her sister._

"_I can see that you fancy my sister, my lord." Danika commented to Elijah._

"_You see?" Elijah asked to the young woman._

"_Yes, my lord." Danika stated to him._

"_You will not speak about this to anyone. You will forget about this conversation and you will continue your reading." Elijah compelled Danielle and then left her alone in the garden reading._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva and Elijah continued their conversation while Elena went to see their aunt.

"So you compelled Danielle for her not to tell that you had some feelings for Katherine?" Eva asked surprised.

"I did. Now those feelings were destroyed when she and Danielle ran from when I had a way to save them." Elijah stated to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena joined Jenna in the library. She had told her boyfriend that Eva had stayed with Elijah to make her to go back for them to finish their conversation.

"Oh, Jenna, thank God." Elena said when she saw her aunt.

"No." Jenna simply stated to her.

"I'm so sorry. I and Eva never meant for any of this to happen." Elena explained to her.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true." Jenna said to Elena.

"It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. Eva wanted to tell but I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face." Elena explained to her.

"Who else knows? Jeremy?" Jenna asked her and Elena nodded. "John?" Jenna asked her again.

"We were just trying to protect you." Elena said to her aunt.

"Protect me?" Jenna asked surprised.

"I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything." Elena tried to apologize to Jenna.

"No, Elena... I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you, Eva and Jeremy." Jenna said to her niece.

"I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it." She said to Jenna.

"No, this is… this is so… I don't know how… it's…" Jenna said crying.

"I know, hey." Elena said trying to comfort her aunt.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm scared." Jenna stated and Elena sat down next to her and embraced her.

"I know. I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna, I am so, so sorry." Elena continued to say and Stefan was in the corridor, listening to them. He had tears on his eyes and then Elena got out from the library.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Is she gonna be okay?" Stefan asked Elena when she closed the door.

"She is in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface." Elena explained to her boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this." Stefan said to her.

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine and Eva's. She wanted to tell Jenna the truth and I didn't. Anyway, I have to go back to Elijah." Elena said to her boyfriend.

"Wait, what? No, no!" Stefan said once again.

"Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise." Elena stated to him. "Besides, Eva stayed with him, to make me go back." Elena stated to him.

"Oh." Stefan agreed nodding his head.

"I'll be okay." Elena said to him and went to the front door but Damon and Andie joined them when they arrived at the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked her trying to protect her for Eva because he thought that Eva was at the house.

"Back to Elijah." Elena stated to him.

"No." Damon stated too.

"Get out of my way, Dam..." She said but Damon caught her arm.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..." Damon started to say to her.

"Damon, easy." Andie advised Damon.

"Stay out of this, Andie." Damon stated to Andie.

"Let her go." Stefan said to Damon.

"Are you kidding me? We just got them back." Damon said and Stefan got his arm.

"You heard me. I said let her go." Stefan stated once again to his brother.

"That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third." Damon said to his brother with a glare.

"He has Eva with him, Damon. To make me go back to him, he made Eva stay." Elena explained to him.

"You let her stay? Are you crazy?" Damon asked leaving the living room to call Eva while Elena left to meet Elijah.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon was at his room trying to call Eva, trying to know if she was alright. He didn't like Elena's idea one bit. Then, he picked up his phone and called her. It ranged three times and then Eva's voice was on the other side.

"_Hey." _Eva said when she picked up the phone.

"You are alright?" Damon asked with a worried voice.

"_I'm fine. Elijah didn't do anything to me." _Eva said calmly with hope that she could calm Damon.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked her still worried.

"_I'm fine. I promise. I love you." _Eva said promising to him.

"Okay. Want me to meet you?" Damon asked her still worried.

"_No. Continue to do what we agreed, okay?" _Eva said to him remembering the plan.

"Okay. I love you." Damon told her and both hanged up the phone call.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At Alaric's apartment, the music was very loud because Katherine and Danielle were drinking and dancing all around the apartment. Suddenly they heard someone at the door; it was Klaus that entered. Katherine and Danielle sat down on the couch.

"You mind turning that down?" Klaus asked to them.

"Why so grumpy?" Katherine asked when Danielle turned down the music.

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." Klaus stated pointing to Alaric's body.

"Do you want a drink?" Danielle offered him a glass of bourbon.

"No, Danika, I don't want a drink." Klaus said with an angry look.

"Come on. It might loosen you up." Danielle said and he took the bottle to throw it against the wall and he compelled her again.

"What I want is for you to sit down and shut up." Klaus said and Danielle sat down beside her sister on the couch when Maddox arrived with another people. "Maddox, what took you so long?" Klaus asked him.

"You've got a lot of luggage." Maddox said and two guys entered with luggage and then a girl entered too.

"Greta. Finally." Klaus said seeing her.

"Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" Greta asked him and two men arrived with a giant box while the two doppelgangers looked at that.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena finally arrived at the Lockwood Mansion. Eva and Elijah were there waiting for her to come back.

"Welcome back." Elijah said to her.

"You okay?" Elena asked her sister and when she nodded confirming Elena turned to the Original Vampire. "Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena asked him while taking off her jacket.

"Please." Elijah said while gestured to Elena to sit down beside he sister. When she was sited he sat down in front of them and continued the story. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." Elijah explained to them.

"A war between the species?" Elena asked confused by that.

"Lena, vampires and their mortal enemies, werewolves." Eva said to her already knowing which species was.

"Eva is right once again. The vampires... and the werewolves." Elijah said too.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena asked him still confused.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." Elijah continued to explain how Klaus had that curse on him.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Eva asked this time already starting to understand this curse.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone around this world." Elijah completed his explanation.

"But you helped him?" Elena asked him confused why Elijah was helping her and Eva and not Klaus this time.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." Elijah stated to her because he had some hate on his voice.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena stated to him but Eva knew to kill him was going to be different.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Elijah said to Elena.

"I knew it. It is because he is half werewolf, right?" Eva asked Elijah.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asked hearing her sister question and Elijah's explanation.

"Eva is right once again. There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah continued to explain.

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them." Elena said to him remembering about Bonnie.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus." He continued to explain to him.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena continued to say to him while Eva glared at her.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah said to her with a smirk on his face.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_It is 1492, in England. Klaus and Elijah were inside a room talking about the curse that could be broken because of Danielle and Katherine._

"_The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time." Klaus said to his brother with a smile._

"_I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgängers lives." Elijah explained to his brother._

"_What does it matter if they live or not? They are a means to an end that is all." Klaus said to his brother._

"_What, they should die for your gain?" Elijah asked Klaus a little surprised._

"_They are human. Their lives mean nothing." Klaus said to Elijah._

"_I beg you to consider this." Elijah pleaded to his brother._

"_Are you so foolish as to care for them?" Klaus asked his brother already knowing the truth._

"_Of course not." Elijah said to him._

"_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care." Klaus said to him coming closer to him._

"_We did once." Elijah said to him and then remembered something about one of the doppelgangers was told to him. "Don't forget that one is supposed to be with one Original." He said again._

"_I know, that's why I'm gonna turn Danika Petrova but Katerina is to die tonight. And to answer to you about caring it was too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother with that. The sacrifice will happen as planned." Klaus said to him._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgängers?" Elena asked him surprised while they were still at the Lockwood Mansion.

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina and Danika Petrova took matters into their own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." Elijah explained to them.

"Why Klaus wanted to turn Danielle?" Eva asked with interest.

"You cared about them, didn't you?" Elena asked Elijah seeing something in his eyes.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah stated and gave her the jacket and then turned to Eva. "One of your doppelgangers was supposed to be with another Original, as his mate, but we don't know which one, Eva. It is you or was Danika." Elijah and then left the girls alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon and Andie were in the library talking. Damon was worried about Eva and didn't like the fact that Stefan stopped him from going after his girl.

"You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena and Eva too, and..." Andie said to Damon while they were in the library. She was trying to seduce him once again.

"Just go, please." Damon said to Andie.

"I know you're worried about Elena, too." Andie continued insisting because she thought that Damon was only with Eva because of sex and not for love.

"Andie. Go." Damon said once again getting pissed.

"Okay." She said sighing and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Tired of your little blood bag already?" Stefan asked when he entered the library.

"Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my spy and sometimes my blood bag." Damon stated to Stefan.

"She's a person. You're victimizing her." Stefan stated to his brother.

"You should be thankful she is here. She keeps me from going for what I really want in this life." He said sarcastically to him. "Oh, I forgot, I already have what I want, my girlfriend."

"You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend's sister." Stefan said still a little worried about Damon's influence on Eva.

"And there it is." Damon said getting up from the couch.

"There it is. You know, you can be in love with Eva all you want... If it means that you'll protect her and then you will protect Elena, because they are sisters." Stefan stated to him. "But you are doing something to Eva that makes her turn in someone else." He continued.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Damon asked his brother with sarcasm.

"She turns into you." Stefan said and Damon in rage punched Stefan so hard that he fell into a bookshelf and broke it. Then Stefan got up and rushed to Damon using his vampire speed and they grabbed each other by the shoulders, trying to harm each other when Eva, Elena and Elijah entered the room.

"Stop!" Eva and Elena shouted at them and both brothers broke apart while the Original vampire looked at them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

_It is in England on the year 1492; Elijah was sitting on a chair when Klaus entered the room clearly mad about something that had happened. _

"_What have you done?" Klaus asked his brother with rage._

"_I don't understand." Elijah said with a confused look._

"_Katerina and Danika have gone. They had fled." Klaus stated to his brother._

"_No." Elijah simply said to his brother._

"_What did you tell them?" Klaus asked him again._

"_I told them nothing." Elijah said once again._

"_Do not lie to me!" Klaus said to his brother while pushed him against the wall while his face was changed into his vampire face._

"_I will find them. You have my word." Elijah promised to Klaus._

"_If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead." Klaus said and left the room to look for Katherine and Danielle. "But don't forget Danika needs to be turned because of what was told us." Klaus said and finally left the room._

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan and Damon had stopped when they heard the girls and they were looking at them.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon asked them.

"I didn't. Elena did it." Eva said to her boyfriend going to him and kissed him on his lips softly.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal and Eva is out of the deal. She told us that she wants to be a vampire to be you." Elena said to Damon hoping that he wouldn't get mad with her for leaving Eva with Elijah alone.

"Really?" Damon asked sarcastically looking at him.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return from you." Elijah stated to him.

"What?" Damon asked still angry.

"An apology." Elijah simply said.

"A what?" Damon asked with a surprised voice.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting them. I will always protect those two." Stefan apologized to him when came closer to Elena and the original vampire.

"I understand." Elijah said nodding his head.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save me and my sister life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." Elena said looking at Damon.

"Is that true?" Damon asked Elijah looking at him.

"It is." Elijah said to him nodding his head.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked Elena looking at her.

"I am." Elena stated to him.

"You can all go to hell." Damon said and left the room.

"I'm gonna see if he is alright." Eva said and started leaving when Elena called her.

"Eva, please tell him to apologize to Elijah." Elena said to her.

"I can't make Damon do anything but I will talk with him." Eva said and finally left to go see Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around." Stefan said to Elijah after seeing his brother and Eva leave the room.

"Perhaps." Elijah said with a nod and then remained in silence.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon entered into his and Eva's bedroom and Andie came out of the bathroom, in some sexy lingerie.

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon stated to her.

"You didn't compel me. I want to be here. Just let me be here." Andie said trying to seduce Damon.

"I'm upset. And you know what happens when I'm upset. You have to leave." Damon said rushing over and grabbing her face.

"No. You need to know that somebody cares about you. I care about you, Damon." She tried once again but Damon bite her on the neck while she screamed and he then threw her on the floor making her cry. Next, he got closer to her.

"Hey. Hey. Look at me." He said to her and started to compel her. "Get out of here, before I kill you. Just go. Go. Now! And don't try anymore seducing me because the only woman I want is Eva Gilbert, my girlfriend." He ordered her and Andie took her clothes, looked at him and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Andie was descending the stairs when Eva saw her in lingerie and with blood on her neck from a bite. She knew that Andie tried once again seducing Damon. Watching her ran, Eva decided to defend what belonged to her.

"Andie, next time, don't try anything with him." Eva stated to her with a glare too.

"Why? He is a handsome man." Andie told her with a glare too.

"But Damon is mine. I love him and he loves me. We are together." Eva told her with a glare that was turning into rage.

"Yours?" Andie laughed at her. "I bet he can't resist me much more." Andie said to her.

"Are you sure? Because I heard him tell you that he only wants me. So get out of here or he will come here and then bite you more to kill you." Eva said and then continued her way upstairs and Andie left with a shocked face.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

When Eva got inside Damon's room, she saw him in the bathroom getting undressed and he had Andie's blood around his mouth. She comes close to him and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I heard what you said to Andie. I hope you believe that I only want you." Damon said to her without turning around in her arms.

"Of course I believe in you." Eva whispered and kissed his shoulders softly.

"I love you, more than anything." Damon said to her turning around on her arms and then kissed her on her lips.

"I love you too. I didn't accept the deal." Eva started to explain the deal. "I said to him that we had our plan formed. If I die in this ritual, I will come back has a vampire." She said to her boyfriend.

"Are you sure that you wanna be one?" Damon asked her with a vulnerable voice.

"The timing isn't the one I wanted but if has to be now, I will be one." Eva said to him smiling with her eyes showing the love she felt for him.

"I really can't lose you, Eva. If I lose you, I will die next." Damon said to her and started to kiss her on the neck. Then Eva started to get unblocked his pants while he started to take off Eva's blouse. When they were completed naked both of them went to the bathtub where Damon had sat down and Eva was on his lap. They continued to kiss and make love all night. Damon needed to be assure himself that she was his and that she would came back to him, didn't matter the consequences.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At Alaric's apartment, Maddox and Greta were casting some spell, there were candles around them and the apartment. Klaus was standing next to the box that had come earlier with the warlock. Katherine and Danielle were looking at them to see what they were preparing. When they stopped and looked at Alaric's body and then he opens his eyes and looked at the girls.

"Elena? Eva?" He asked and collapsed. Maddox opened the box and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes got out of it. It was the real Klaus.

"Now that's more like it." Klaus said smiling.


	20. The Last Day

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~**

**Chapter XX**

**The Last Day**

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was in his bed and heard Elijah and Elena's conversation with Stefan, but then he turned to look at the stunning woman that was beside him smiling with eyes full of love. They had spent the night loving each other like it was the last one.

"Morning." Eva said smiling at him.

"Morning." Damon said kissing her on her lips.

"They are saying anything?" Eva asked him while she stroked Damon's arm that was on her waist.

"Nothing interesting." Damon stated to her and then he looked at her once again. She nodded her head and he bites his wrist. When he saw the blood was dripping, Eva latched her lips on his wrist and started to drink. When Damon knew that she had enough, he stopped her and started to kiss her neck, where they end up making love once again. After they went to shower to get clean and get dressed.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse this night." Elijah said to Elena and Stefan.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse were fake? That it is actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan started to say to Elijah.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid." Elijah explained to Stefan when Eva and Damon joined them on the living room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Then why are we letting him break this curse? We can kill him today with Bonnie, the witch." Damon said to them.

"Damon..." Stefan started to say.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena stated to Damon.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon!" Eva said elbowing on the ribs.

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena stated once again.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked Elijah with interest.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah said to him.

"The moonstone." Stefan started to say.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah continued to explain the curse.

"And where do I and my sister fit into it?" Eva asked Elijah.

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah said and took a wooden box from the shelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgängers... To the point of your deaths." He continued to explain while Damon looked at Eva and Stefan took Elena's hand. Both girls looked at Elijah while he opened the box and took a jar from it.

"And that's where you come in." Elena stated to him.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina and Danika. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah explained to them.

"So we'll be dead?" Elena asked him.

"And then you won't." Elijah stated to her.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asked with sarcasm in his voice and then he looked at both girls. "You want to come back to life, what about John's and Jeremy's ring?" Damon asked them.

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgängers are a supernatural occurrence in the world. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah said to Damon.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asked her because he knew that Eva had already enough vampire blood on her system and that way she could came back as a vampire.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena said looking at him. Damon then looked at his brother and then to his girlfriend and finally he looked at Elijah and left the room with Eva behind him. "Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked Elijah.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Elijah said looking at Elena.

"And Eva? That's enough for her to drink?" Stefan asked Elijah because he knew if Eva died, Damon would probably die too.

"The elixir is enough for Elena and Eva. Why?" Elijah asked Stefan not understanding.

"Because if Eva dies, my brother will go her." Stefan simply stated to him.

"Eva has been drinking Damon's blood. She told me if she has to die, she prefers to be a vampire to be with Damon." Elena explained to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Eva and Damon were once again in his bedroom. He was really pissed that Elena wanted to die and leave Eva and Jeremy alone without her. He loved her like a little sister but sometimes he just wanted to kill her.

"I can't believe her. She wants to die." Damon said to Eva.

"I talked with her but she doesn't want to be a vampire." Eva said to her boyfriend.

"Why? That way she will leave you, Jenna and Jeremy and I know you. Your sister she is everything to you. You lose her, you die and then I will after you." Damon told her.

"I know and I have an idea." Eva said whispering.

"Do tell, baby." Damon said with the same tone she used.

"Kiss me." Eva said to Damon and he complied. He started to see her idea using his power to get inside her head. Her idea was very simple. Put his blood on some vial and then on some drink that Elena would drink for her to have vampire blood on her system and when Elena die, she would come back in transition. Simple. Damon smirked with his girl idea, she was wicked just like him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Carol was on the stairs and she was leaving a voicemail to her son, Tyler.

"Tyler, honey. It's your mother. I don't know where you are, but I need you. I've had an accident and I'm in the hospital." Carol said into the phone. She was upstairs and Maddox was there while Carol looked at him. "Please, Tyler, come home." Carol hanged up and looked at Maddox. "Why did I say that?" Carol asked him.

"Because you had a terrible fall." Maddox said and pushed her with her powers which made her fall downstairs. When Maddox looked at her she was unconscious.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Boarding House, Damon was outside, drinking scotch and waiting for his and Eva's plan to work when Stefan joined him.

"Breakfast of champions, huh?" Stefan asked his brother because he was drinking bourbon and blood.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get." Damon stated with sarcasm.

"You know, you're not helping." Stefan stated too.

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?" Damon asked his brother.

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her and Eva already choose, right? She is going to be a vampire to be with you, right?" Stefan said to Damon.

"Why? She's going to end up dead." Damon said to his brother.

"Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers." Stefan stated to him and then remembered him about Eva. "Don't forget Eva. She trusts you with her life." He continued to say to Damon.

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." Damon stated to his brother.

"Elena chose to trust you, too." Stefan said to him.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts." Damon said looking at him before leaving to go to his room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Elena had joined Elijah in the library while Eva was preparing something for them to eat and put her plan into action.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." Elena commented about the raven haired vampire.

"Why are you?" Elijah asked Elena.

"I and my sister, we are the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of us. If we don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple." Elena stated to Elijah.

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you." He said to her.

"I know the chance I'm taking." Elena said to him once again when her sister got inside the library with some coffee for her sister.

"Drink. You didn't eat anything." Eva stated to her sister giving her the cup.

"Thanks." Elena thanked her sister and started to drink while Eva smiled seeing that her sister was drinking the coffee which was missed with blood. "Did you eat something too?" Elena asked her sister.

"Yeah, I did." Eva said to her smiling.

"Are you ready for this?" Elena asked her but Eva was going to answer that, they heard Jenna and Alaric talking.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Get out!" Jenna shouted at Alaric.

"Jenna, Jenna!" Alaric shouted at her trying to stop her.

"Get out!" Jenna shouted again while she was holding a crossbow down towards Alaric.

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, okay? It's me." Alaric pleaded to Jenna.

"Stay away from me." Jenna shouted once again when Elena, Eva, Stefan, Damon and Elijah joined them.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What's going on?" Elena asked them confused.

"It's me, girls, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric said to them.

"Prove it." Damon simply stated to him.

"Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..." Alaric said looking at Jenna.

"Okay, it's him." Jenna said and put the cross-bow down.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked Alaric.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight." Alaric said with a serious voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Mystic Falls hospital, Carol was on a bed sleeping and her son was there watching over her.

"Tyler?" Carol asked when she saw him.

"Mom." Tyler said and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're back." She said smiling at her.

"I'm back." He said smiling too.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Grill, Matt was working and when he turned around, Caroline was there.

"Ohh. Jeez!" Matt said when he saw her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Caroline apologized to Matt.

"It's okay, I just, I didn't know you were here." Matt said to her with a smile.

"Yeah, I wanted to try and catch you on your break so we could hang out." Caroline explained to him.

"I have lunch in an hour." Matt told her.

"Perfect. I will go run some errands and I will be right back." Caroline said with a smile and kissed him. "I'll see you in a bit." Caroline finished.

"Okay." Matt agreed and then she left.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon and Eva were talking in whispers. She was telling him that their plan was working because Elena had drunk his blood on the coffee that Eva had given her. What they didn't notice was that Elijah heard the entire conversation.

"She drank the coffee?" Damon asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, she did. She has vampire blood on her system now." Eva said smiling at her boyfriend. Eva hoped was when Elena knew the truth she would forgive her, because Eva couldn't lose another member of her family. Damon nodded and kissed his girlfriend head.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Does she suspect anything?" The Sheriff Forbes asked Matt when he had joined her at the table in the Mystic Grill after Caroline had left.

"No, but... I can't do this anymore. I've been with her the past few days, and I'm putting on the best show of my life. But either she is too, or she's still the same Caroline." Matt explained to the Sheriff.

"She's not the same. She's a vampire." The Sheriff stated once again.

"At this point, I don't even know what that means." Matt said to her in a complete state of confusion.

"Look, I know this is hard to understand, but my family, we were raised with this, they're monsters, Matt. They have no soul, no humanity." The Sheriff continued to explain to him.

"There's nothing about her that makes me believe that." Matt finally stated to her.

"It's an act. I believed Damon Salvatore was my closest ally in this town. Instead, he's a killer. They killed your sister. What other proof do you need?" The Sheriff asked him.

"I could ask you the same question, Sheriff. Why haven't you done anything? Why are you hesitating?" Matt asked her with a frown on his face.

"Because I need more information. And because, in spite of everything I just said, I still look at her and I... I see my daughter." The Sheriff explained to Matt.

"Damon is the problem, not Caroline. You should focus on him." Matt stated to her.

"I shouldn't have involved you, Matt. Thank you for all of your help, but I'll take it from here." The Sheriff said to him getting up and left him alone on the table.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Alaric, Jenna, Elena, Stefan and Elijah were in the living room talking while Eva and the Salvatore older brother were in his room talking and Eva was drinking more of his blood because they didn't want to risk it.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked Alaric about when he was being possessed by Klaus.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine and Danielle were there trapped." Alaric explained to Stefan.

"They are under compulsion. Damon snuck them some vervain, but they can't leave until Klaus tells them that they can." Stefan continued to explain to them.

"Where is Damon and my sister?" Elena asked looking around for Eva and for Damon.

"I saw them go upstairs." Jenna said to her niece and Elena got up and went upstairs to talk with them.

"So what else did I do?" Alaric asked them again.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"You two disappeared." Elena said when she saw that Damon and Eva were sited on the bed with Eva's back against Damon's chest.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Damon said kissing Eva's head.

"And I just wanted to be with Damon and drink some more blood." Eva said to her sister smiling.

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this." Elena said to her sister.

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think." Eva said to her sister. "I can't lose my sister. I have already lost mom and dad, I can't lose my twin sister because if I became a vampire all of you would be what will hold me to my humanity, Lena." Eva tried to explain to her twin sister.

"I'll be fine, Eva. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over." Elena tried to reassure her sister.

"If it works." Damon whispered.

"It will work." Elena said to Damon because she knew that he didn't want her sister to be alone without her.

"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why are I and your sister the only ones who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way." Damon said to Elena.

"There isn't." Elena stated to her.

"And you're going to die; Elena and you are dragging my girlfriend, which is your sister into this." Damon stated to her.

"And then we'll come back to life." Elena stated once again to Damon.

"Lena, are you sure about that?" Eva asked her sister.

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take." Damon said looking at his girlfriend.

"But I am." Elena said and took one of Damon's hands and one of her sister's. "It's my life, guys. My choice." Elena stated to them.

"Eva can't lose you." Damon stated to Elena.

"She won't lose me." Elena stated and went towards the door but Eva intercepted her.

"Before you go, Lena, think about maybe become a vampire." Eva said to her sister waiting for Damon's signal in telling her that the blood continued in her system.

"There is another way." Damon said to her and looked at Eva.

"What are you…?" Elena started to ask him and then turned to her sister when she saw Damon bite his wrist that was starting to bleed. "Damon, no! You didn't." Elena stated to him. Damon put his wrist in a mug with coffee and showed to her, in a way to tell her that she had drank his blood on her coffee in the morning when Stefan arrived and looked surprised at them. Why on earth had screamed?

~~~Eternity~~~

"What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" Stefan asked still confused about Elena's scream and went towards Elena.

"We saved her life." Damon said to his brother and then looked at Elena. "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back because I can't watch my girlfriend lose you, as her sister just because you don't want to be a vampire." Damon continued to say.

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" Stefan shouted at his brother.

"It's better than nothing else." Damon stated to his brother. "Just like I said, I can't watch Eva dying slowly because she lost everything that is important to her, her family and friends. The people she loves. I love Eva the enough to turn her sister into a vampire for her not to lose her humanity." Damon said to his brother again.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan asked to his brother surprised by his attitude.

"Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." Damon said and looked at Elena while Eva went to him, and all of the sudden, Stefan rushed over to Damon and pushed him.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled for her boyfriend.

"Damon!" Eva yelled too while took a wooden stick and pushed Stefan against a wall with the stake.

"Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." Damon said smirking and the younger Salvatore punched him in the face several times in a row making Damon fall on the floor. Damon had blood on his face and with a smirk he took the wooden stick and drove it through Stefan's abdomen. Elena rushed over to Stefan and pushed Damon and then she looked at Damon.

"Get out of here!" Elena said looking at him while Eva had rushed over to him to see if he was alright.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"What the hell's going on?" Alaric asked them when he got inside with Jenna.

"Get him out of here!" Elena shouted and looked at Damon and Eva while Alaric went towards Damon but he pushed his friend and got up and took Eva's hand, and both of them left the room.

"Oh, my God." Jenna said with what she was seeing.

"Okay, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!" Alaric ordered to Jenna and she left.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're going to be okay." Elena said whispering to Stefan.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan said to Elena after he put his head on her legs.

"Shh. It's okay." Elena said to her boyfriend worried about him.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said once again and Jenna said arriving with the blood bags to give to Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

Damon went in the library to pour himself a drink with Eva right behind him when they saw that Elijah was there and he was closing the wooden box.

"Well, it sounds like you won't need this anymore. Feeding her and Eva vampire blood rendered it useless." Elijah said to Damon. "Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon stated once again.

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything about anything. Elena will never forgive Eva for the help she gave you into giving her the vampire blood. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time." Elijah said to him while he left the library.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Damon and Eva looked at each other and knew that Elijah was right. Elena would never forgive them about their part into giving her vampire blood.

"I'm sorry for drag you in this plan." Damon apologized to Eva.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I wanted and suggested this. You did this for me because you know what it will do to me if I lose my twin sister, my other half. She is one of the things that I could grab to not lose my humanity. Losing you and her and my friends and family will bring me to dark." Eva said grabbing Damon's face. "Never apologize for doing what you do for me and for us. I love you for that." Eva said finally kissing him in the mouth.

"I love you too… so much." Damon said after they finished kissing.

"I going to talk with Elena, okay?" Eva said and Damon nodded his head while watching Eva leave the library when Alaric, Stefan and Jenna joined him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

While Damon and Eva were talking, Stefan, Elena, Jenna and Alaric are in Stefan's bedroom. Stefan was drinking a blood bag.

"Thank you. Both of you." Stefan thanked Jenna and Alaric looking at them.

"Yeah, well, we'll be downstairs." Alaric said and both him and Jenna left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"I know it's, uh, it's a lot to take in." Alaric started to say to her.

"Yeah." Jenna agreed nodding her head.

"I tried to protect you from all this, but I should have known you could handle it." He continued trying to explain to her but Jenna interrupted him.

"Can I?" Jenna asked Alaric looking at him.

"Well, you just did. Look, Jenna... I know we have a lot to talk about." Alaric started to say and Jenna stopped him.

"Hey. I'm glad you're okay. I should have said that already." Jenna said touching his face and then kissed him.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

When they were alone, Elena and Stefan were sitting on Stefan's bed talking.

"How could he do that to me? Why? And using my sister in this? Why?" Elena asked to the young vampire with a sad look on her face.

"Hey. Talk with Eva first. Hear her reasons, not Damon's, okay. And we've never talked about this. What this all means." Stefan said to her.

"It doesn't matter." Elena said to him.

"Of course it matters." Stefan started to say. "Hear what Eva has to say. She is your sister, your other half, please." He continued and then looked at her remembering that she had vampire blood on her system and maybe he could show her the good things about being one. "Hey. It matters. I want you to go somewhere with me." He proposed to her smiling.

"Stefan, I can't." Elena said to him.

"No, no, it's not far, okay? It's just for the day. I promise." Stefan promised to her but then he heard Eva coming to his room. "But first talk with your sister, okay?" He said kissing her head and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

When Eva saw that Stefan left the room and passed her, she decided to get inside the room to talk with her twin sister.

"Hey." Eva said with a whisper hoping that her sister didn't ignore her.

"Hey." Elena said looking at her sister with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry that I suggested Damon to put some of his blood on your coffee, but Lena, I can't lose you." Eva said to her sister with some tears on her eyes.

"I know… but I didn't wanna be a vampire, like you." Elena said to her with some tears too. "I not strong enough like you to fight the lust for blood." She finally said.

"Yes, you are. You just don't know it. And we are going to be with Damon and Stefan in this. They are going to help us." Eva said to her sister smiling through her tears.

"Thank you to risk everything to keep me with you." Elena said to her sister.

"Welcome because I can't be without my twin." Eva said to her hugging each other and they cried together.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Carol Lockwood was in a bed of the hospital sleeping with Tyler looking at her and then went outside of room because Jules was here.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked her.

"I should be asking you that. I told you not to come." Jules warned him once again.

"She's my mother. I had to." Tyler said with a glare.

"Now we have to get out of here. Lock ourselves up before tonight." Jules said once again to him because that night was full moon and both of them left the hospital, where they found Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

"Tyler? Jules." Caroline asked surprised.

"I'll give you a few minutes." Jules said to him before leaving them alone.

"Thank you." Tyler thanked her.

"Just a few, Tyler." Jules warned him again.

"I got it." Tyler said and Jules left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"She's just making sure I'm safe." Tyler said after they were left alone.

"So what, are you two, like, friends now?" Caroline asked him with a tone of jealousy.

"She's been helping me. How are you?" Tyler asked her worried.

"I heard about your mom. I just came to check in on her." Caroline said to Tyler.

"She's banged up, but she'll be okay." Tyler said to her smiling.

"And you? Um... How's everything with you?" Caroline asked him worried too.

"I'm hanging in there." Tyler told her with a sigh.

"Good." Caroline said satisfied with his answer.

"Yeah. I should get going. Jules and I need to get on the road." Tyler explained to his friend.

"You're leaving again?" Caroline asked surprised by that.

"I left for a reason, Caroline." Tyler said to her once again.

"Your explanation must have got lost in the mail, along with your goodbye." Caroline said with sarcasm on her voice.

"Well... Take care of yourself." Tyler said to her ready to leave.

"Tyler..." Caroline said but all of the sudden, Caroline held her head and screamed in pain just like Tyler. There was Maddox and Greta. While Maddox was provoking the pains, Greta injected the vervain in Caroline and the wolfsbane on Tyler.

"Let's go." Greta said while taking Caroline and Maddox took Tyler.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Hey, Caroline, it's me. I thought you were coming back to meet me. Look, I need to talk to you. It's important." Matt said to Caroline in a voice mail. When he hanged up, he saw Damon arriving and asking for a drink when Alaric joined him.

"I'll have the same." Alaric said when he sat down beside Damon.

"I screwed up." Damon said to Alaric.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did but Eva was with in that plan. They were talking and made up, so calm down." Alaric said to him.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" A man asked them. Both men looked at him and found a blond man with blue eyes.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume." Damon said with a sneer on his voice.

"In the flesh." Klaus said and looked at Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate." Klaus said thanking and smirking at Alaric.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked Klaus getting up from his seat.

"I'm told that your brother and you both fancy my two doppelgängers. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret because one of them belongs to one of the Originals." Klaus said looking at Damon.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon asked with sarcasm lacing his voice and the same way get some time to save Eva and Elena.

"You are kidding?" Klaus asked him surprised and then looked at Alaric. "He is kidding, right?" He asked to the other man.

"No, not really." Alaric said confirming what Damon had said.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked Klaus again.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire, I have my werewolf and I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus said and left Alaric and Damon alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"That was fun." Damon commented to Alaric when he saw that Klaus had left the Grill.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric said to Damon smirking.

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, Elena might... forgive Eva the fact that she tried to turn her sister into a vampire?" Damon asked to Alaric looking at him.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric said to his friend.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought them one month before the next full moon." Damon said to Alaric.

"And you'll still be dead." Alaric stated once again to Damon.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Damon asked his friend again.

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric asked Damon.

"Simple but first I'm gonna talk with Eva. If I died at least I'm gonna say goodbye to her and that I love her." Damon said and both of them left the Grill.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Elena and Stefan were walking around a mountain and talking about everything. About her becoming a vampire, if she completes the transition or not.

"Where are we?" Elena asked Stefan smiling.

"It's a surprise. Just a little bit longer." Stefan said to her smiling too.

"I'm not a vampire yet, you know. My legs still get tired." Elena said laughing at him.

"Ready to talk about how you're feeling about all this?" Stefan asked Elena worried about what she was feeling.

"Uh... this morning I was wondering if I would live or die, and now... I'm going to be a vampire. I... I don't really know how I'm feeling." Elena said when they arrived at a waterfall. "God, this is beautiful." Elena said amazed by the view.

"I think you do know how you feel and I just want you to know that it's okay to tell me." He said looking at her.

"I can't. Stefan, I just... I can't talk about it." Elena said to Stefan.

"Well, if you don't want to, that's your choice. Today's about you. But..." Stefan started to say to her and then remembered that they need it to continue to walk until they reach to the top of the mountain. "It's a long way to the top. Let's go. You never know what might come up." He said to her smiling.

"We're climbing all the way up to the top?" Elena asked him surprised.

"Oh, yeah." Stefan said smiling to her.

"Well, can't you do one of your super power vampire jumpy things?" Elena suggested to her smiling.

"No, it's your last day as a human. Why cheat now?" Stefan asked her giving her his hand smiling while she smiled and took his hand.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Damon entered inside the Boarding House and found Eva in his bedroom drinking some wine and reading a book on the couch he had beside the fire place.

"Hey!" Damon said from the doorway.

"Hey. Everything is alright?" Eva asked Damon putting the book on the table.

"I came here to talk. I need to know if you are sure that you really wanna be a vampire and to be with me forever." Damon said taking her hands in his.

"What have told you before? Us against the world and I'm yours forever. I wanted to be close to your age as human, but that's okay to be one now because if I have to died tonight, at least I will come back to be with you. I just wanna be with you. I love you so much." Eva said touching his cheek.

"I love you so much." Damon said to her with so much passion on his voice that could be seen on his eyes.

"What's wrong? You look so distraught about something." Eva asked him with a worried look.

"Is that you and Elena got into a fight because the plan I had for her to drink vampire blood, for her not to die." Damon said to her.

"Hey, don't worry. Elena and I talked. She understood my point of view." Eva explained to her boyfriend.

"Really? She is not mad at you?" Damon said with hope.

"No. We talked but she is still deciding if she wants to be a vampire or not." Eva explained to Damon.

"Okay." Damon said kissing her head and got up to go take care of something else with the vampire hunter. "I will take care of something with Ric than I come back for us to be together until is time, okay?" Damon asked her.

"Okay. I love you." Eva said and both of them kissed with passion.

"I love you. See you soon." Damon said after they stopped kissing.

"See you soon. If I don't see you as human anymore, I will see you when I'm transition into a vampire." She said with love on her eyes and Damon nodded leaving the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

In Alaric's apartment, Katherine was looking for a blood bag in the fridge while Danielle was looking for booze when they heard the key in the lock. They both got up and went in front of the door. It was Alaric and right behind him was Damon that he had come to collect what he had given to the two doppelgangers.

"Look whose dumb enough to come back." Katherine said with sarcasm looking at her sister smirking.

"Agreed sister." Danielle said to Katherine.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?" Alaric asked Damon and he came inside while Danielle rushed over to him.

"Are you trying to get me and my sister killed?" Danielle asked him pissed.

"I gave you and Katherine vervain, now I'm here to collect that from both of you. I got it from here, Rick." Damon said pushing her against the wall.

"You sure?" Alaric asked worried.

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Try to keep the girls from handing themselves over." Damon said to him.

"Okay." Alaric agreed and left Damon alone with the two vampires.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine asked after Alaric had left.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." Damon said to both of them.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Danielle asked to him.

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual." Damon stated simply.

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you have ever met and cared about." Katherine tried to warn him.

"I just need to delay this thing." Damon stated to them.

"No. No way." Danielle said once again.

"You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life." Damon said to them.

"Right. Except that Danielle or me are not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing tonight." Katherine said to him.

"What?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah. He has got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood, the vampire and werewolf he needs. Therefore, we are in the clear." Danielle said to him smirking.

"And where'd he get that idea from?" Damon said going after Danielle.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, my sister and me are just trying to stay alive long enough to get ourselves out of here." Katherine said to Damon defending herself and her sister.

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system? And of course Eva has my blood on her system." Damon said with a smirk.

"What?!" Katherine asked with a surprised look.

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever." Damon said again with a smirk. "But don't forget Danielle… between you and Eva don't exist competition because that girl is the one I want, you I want you dead." He said looking at the other Pierce sister.

"Are you joking?" Danielle asked him.

"No, I'm not. I'm completely serious." Damon said looking at Danielle.

"My sister is going to compete with that little human?" Danielle asked again and then turned to Katherine. "Say where they are, right now, Katerina or I will."

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb." Katherine said glaring at him.

"Thank you." He thanked them and left the apartment.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Eva was alone inside Damon's room and looking at her song book. She wanted to write some songs before anything but nothing come up to her head. She was really nervous and worried about this ritual. Then a song started to flow her mind.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_

_Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'll let you set the pace_

_Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

After finished writing this new lyric's, Eva smiled. It was what she wanted from Damon for the rest of their lives. He was passionate and consuming but she love him with all she had. Eva decided to name the song has _Love Like You Do _(**A.N.: This song belongs to Ellie Goulding, from the movie **_**Fifty Shades of Grey**_**, I'm only using this for my OC**). She was preparing to start another one when Damon appeared again to be with her in that moment and to tell her about Caroline and Tyler. He came close to and picked her up and put her on the bed. They started to kiss and then taking each other's clothes, they wanted to be together one last time as human and vampire before the next time that would be vampire sex. Damon bite Eva's neck and started to drink while Eva used one finger nail to break his skin to start to drink his blood. They were bonding once again and no one will separate them.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the tomb beneath where Katherine and Danielle were trapped, Caroline and Tyler were chained against the walls, in front of each other. Caroline woke up after being drugged with vervain and Tyler was looking at her.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked when she saw him.

"You all right?" Tyler asked her worried.

"Yeah. I think so." Caroline said and tried to break the chains but she couldn't. The chains had magic around them.

"I already tried." Tyler said to her.

"Those witches vervained me." Caroline said to Tyler getting angry.

"Who were they?" Tyler asked with curiosity.

"I think they're with Klaus." Caroline stated remembering what her friends told her.

"Who the hell is Klaus?" Tyler asked her not understanding a word but she didn't answered right away.

"Tyler... You shouldn't have come back here." Caroline finally stated to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Damon and Eva were in the bed naked. They were on their third round of making love where they had shared blood with each other and prepared to be what was next for them after this night. Eva wanted to leave but Damon wanted to stay for her to finish high school and then they could leave this forsaken town forever. When they had stopped, he told her that Tyler and Caroline where supposed to be used on Klaus ritual but he was going to save them if he couldn't at least he had tried.

"Be careful, please." Eva said to him with pleading eyes.

"I will. I love you." Damon said to her.

"I love you too." Eva said and Damon kissed her on the lips and left to safe Caroline and Tyler from the tomb.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring and I think Damon has already one for Eva, right?" Elena said to Stefan while they were climbing the mountain.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Stefan said to Elena smiling. "But Damon already has one. He had that ring in a long time. He made it one if someone needed it."

"And I'll never be able to watch "Bambi" again." Elena said laughing a little.

"I definitely wouldn't recommend doing that." Stefan said laughing too.

"What's the best part about being a vampire?" Elena asked her boyfriend.

"You feel like you could do anything. Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened; you just live more intensely, love more powerfully." Stefan explained to her.

"And the worst?" Elena asked him with a frown.

"Ah, you know the worst." Stefan stated to her.

"Aside from the blood?" Elena asked him and then stopped to look at her.

"Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you. That's why so many of us, vampires, turn our emotions off. It just becomes... Too overwhelming. You know, for a while, for me, the good just wasn't worth the bad." He continued to explain.

"How long before you learned to handle both?" Elena asked him.

"Well, I'm still trying. Every day. What else?" Stefan answered her with a smile.

"Let's just keep going. We're not even halfway to the top." Elena said to him smiling and kept walking.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Everything okay?" Katherine asked Klaus when he came inside the apartment while her sister was making some coffee.

"What have you been doing?" Klaus asked them.

"Making coffee. Do you want some?" Danielle asked Klaus while he rushed over to her and strangling her.

"Tell me what you've been doing." Klaus said compelling Danielle.

"Making coffee." Danielle said in a monotone voice and Klaus released her but held her on the neck awhile turned to Katherine.

"Wait. Take off your bracelet." Klaus said compelling Katherine while the other Petrova sister did that while gave him the bracelet. "Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight." He compelled Katherine.

"But I'll burn." Katherine said to him.

"You don't have a choice." Klaus said and she stood in the sunlight when her skin started to burn. Katherine started to scream while Klaus looked at her with a smile and left her to burn for a moment. "That's enough." He finally said and Katherine rushed over to a corner in the room, in the shadows. "Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me." Klaus said and threw Katherine's bracelet at her and looked at both sisters.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

When Damon arrived at the tomb, he saw that the warlock that Klaus was using to help him to break his curse was there.

"Which one are you trying to save? The blond or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" Maddox asked Damon.

"Wishful thinking." Damon said sarcastically and then rushed over to him and pinned the warlock on the ground. The raven haired vampire strangled him but Maddox used his powers and threw Damon on the floor. Then Maddox got up and used his powers and provoked a headache on the Salvatore vampire. Damon screamed in pain grabbing his head. Suddenly it was heard a gunshot. When Damon got up from the floor after the pain was over, he saw that Maddox was on the floor unconscious. Then Damon turned around and saw Matt, with a gun. Damon got up, snapped Maddox's neck and looked at the young boy. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked him.

"Where's Caroline?" Matt asked Damon.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero." Damon tried to advise him.

"Where is she? And what did he do to her?" Matt asked Damon ready to shoot him.

"I'm just here to rescue her." Damon said while he rushed over to him and hit him with the gun and Matt fell on the floor unconscious with the raven haired vampire looking down at him. "You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead." The older Salvatore said and then crouched and saw that Matt had wooden bullets.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"The whole Sun and Moon curse is fake?" Tyler asked Caroline while they were looking and chained.

"That's what Elena and Eva learned. Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice, but it's just not for that." Caroline continued to explain to him.

"And you think that's why they grabbed us? For the sacrifice." Tyler stated to her.

"Yes." Caroline nodded her head.

"He's going to kill us?" Tyler asked her again.

"I think so. Yes." Caroline said to him.

"This whole time I've been gone, Jules has been helping me come to terms with what I am. How to deal with it. I guess none of it matters anymore." Tyler said to himself.

"Why didn't you say goodbye? You just left." Caroline asked Tyler with a sad look on her face.

"You want to talk about this now?" Tyler asked her surprised.

"Well, if we're going to die, I might as well know the truth." She said and asked him again. "Why did you leave me?"

"I knew you hated me. I thought you deserved better than having someone like me in your life." Tyler explained to her.

"I was hurt. You know, you turned your back on me when I needed you. But, I could never hate you, Tyler." Caroline said to him with a sad look and Tyler smiled at her when they heard the door of the tomb opening. "Damon?" She asked him.

"Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do." Damon said while going towards her.

"What, Matt?" Caroline asked him confused.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked surprised at her.

"No, I..." Caroline started to say confused.

"Shh. Tomorrow's problem." The raven haired vampire said while he released her from the chains she had on her wrists. "Let me just get you out of here." Damon said and the blond vampire got up.

"Wait, Damon No! I'm not leaving without him." Caroline said turning to Tyler.

"Ohhh. It's getting dark soon." Damon said remembering about the full moon while he looked at Tyler. "How fast can you get the hell away from here?" He asked him.

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up." Tyler said to Damon.

"I'll help." Caroline said to Damon and the raven haired vampire went towards Tyler and crouched in front of him.

"Don't make me regret this." Damon said and broke his chains.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"We made it! Ahh." Elena said when she and Stefan reached at the top of the mountain.

"That's nothing, if you've climbed Mt. Everest." Stefan said to Elena smiling.

"Nobody likes a bragger, Stefan." She said to him smirking while she looked at the view from the mountain. "Oh, wow." She said impressed.

"Yeah. Hey, you can say it." Stefan said to her smiling.

"Say what?" Elena asked while looking at him.

"The thing you've been wanting to say, but... Been afraid of how it'll make me feel." He said to her about her becoming a vampire.

"There's nothing I can say, Stefan. It's not going to change anything." Elena said to him and trying to make peace about what her sister told her.

"Might make you feel better. Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it, drinking vampire blood to survive. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times." Stefan explained to her.

"And before all this with Klaus, did you think about it then?" Elena asked him hoping that he would tell her.

"Of course I did. Elena... If it were my choice, I'd want to be with you forever." Stefan said to his girlfriend.

"Why have you never brought it up?" Elena asked with curiosity on her voice.

"Because I knew if it was an option, you would have. It would be selfish for me to ask you." Stefan justified to her.

"Didn't stop Damon and Eva." Elena said to him.

"He shouldn't have done what he did. He did it because he loves you like a sister and he was thinking about Eva too. What she would feel if she lost you." Stefan explained to her about his brother attitude.

"But he did this to me, Stefan, which means he doesn't really know what love is. And to be honest, I don't know if I do. I'm 17 years old. How am I supposed to know any of this yet?" Elena said and took his hands. "I know that I love you, Stefan. I know that. But my future? Our lives together? Those were things I was supposed to deal with as they came along. I was supposed to grow up." Elena said crying. "Decide if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and... now? That's all gone." Elena continued to cry. "But after my talk with Eva, I could see why she did what she did with Damon. She is afraid of losing me just like I'm afraid to lose her." She said looking at him with tears.

"Hey, say it." Stefan said looking at her.

"I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one." Elena said to him crying again.

"I know. It's okay." Stefan said and embraced her while she cried.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Eva was in the living room when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened she saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes. She deduced it was Klaus that came to pick her and Elena up for the ritual.

"You must be Klaus." Eva said with some fire on her eyes.

"Exactly, love. Are you ready?" Klaus asked her and then tried to look through her shoulder for her sister. "And your adorable twin sister?" He asked her.

"I'm ready and my sister went with her boyfriend. She must be coming right now." Eva explained to him.

"Okay. We will wait for her." Klaus said to her while Eva got outside the house and went to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Still in the tomb Damon, Caroline and Tyler went outside and was already night. They saw that Matt was waking up and Caroline rushed over to him.

"Hey, Matt!" Caroline said and then looked at Damon. "Hey. Did you hit him?!" She asked him a little angry.

"Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Damon asked her when Tyler growled and held his chest. Then he looked at the moon.

"Tyler? Tyler?" Caroline asked him worried.

"It's starting." Tyler said to them.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go." Damon ordered to them.

"Come on." Caroline said and they left.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

When Stefan and Elena arrived to the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan parked his car, got out and opened the door for Elena.

"Thanks for today." Elena said when he opened the door for her then he felt something and put himself in front of Elena. Then they both turned their heads. It was Klaus with the other doppelganger, Eva.

"You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready, my dear?" Klaus asked Elena with his hand on Eva's arm.

"I'm ready." Elena said and looked at her sister to join her while Stefan stopped her.

"No." Stefan stated at her.

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too." Klaus stated to Stefan and Elena turned around to look at Stefan while he couldn't stop looking at Klaus.

"No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." Elena said and kissed him. "I love you." Elena proclaimed to him.

"I love you." Stefan said to her and they kissed again.

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes." Elena said to him and Stefan closed his eyes. She let it go of his hand and when he opened his eyes, Elena, Eva and Klaus were gone from his sight. He sighed and went inside the house.

"There you are. I got here, the house was empty." Alaric said to Stefan.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked Alaric looking for his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"What's happening? Is he okay?" Matt asked them when they were walking in the woods after seeing that Tyler wasn't okay.

"He better not wolf out on us." Damon said when he phone rang and he saw that it was his brother. "Bad time, little brother." He said sarcastically into the phone.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ Stefan asked his brother.

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena and Eva to stay put." He said to his brother.

"_They are already gone, Damon."_ Stefan said to his brother.

"What?" Damon asked with a surprise tone.

"_Klaus came. He took them." _Stefan said to him.

"I'll take care of it." Damon said and hanged up the phone call when Tyler fell down on the floor. The transformation it was starting.

"Tyler!" Matt shouted at his friend.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here." Tyler said with a pained voice.

"Tyler, it'll be okay." Caroline said using a soothing voice.

"Go!" Tyler shouted at them.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just..." Caroline said to him.

"It's happening faster." Tyler said to her.

"Tyler, it's okay." Caroline continued when Tyler eyes become yellow and he rushed over to Caroline but Damon intercepted him. With Tyler over him, Damon pushed him but he gets bitten in the process. When Damon got up, Caroline looked at him with a worried face. "Damon..." She started because if he died, Eva would be devastated.

"I'm fine." Damon stated to her.

"Get out of here!" Tyler shouted at them again.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these." Damon said and gave them the wooden bullets. "It will buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!" Damon shouted and they leave with Tyler while Damon went to another side of the woods.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." Klaus said when he entered Alaric's apartment.

"I don't know." Danielle said and Klaus sat down and opened the laptop.

"What are you doing? Where are Elena and Eva?" Katherine asked him.

"I sent the girls off with Greta." Klaus said and continued to look at Jules, whose was transforming into a werewolf. "It is almost time for the ritual." He finally said when the door opened. The Pierce sisters and Klaus looked at the door. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." Klaus said to the man that was there.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon said to Klaus.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked Damon.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and then killed your witch." Damon said with sarcasm on his voice.

"Excuse me?" Klaus said getting up to face Damon.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon said winding his eyes.

"Katerina, Danika give us a moment." Klaus ordered to them and both girls looked at them and left them alone. "I've heard about you. The crazy and impulsive vampire that is in love with my brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." Klaus said to him and then showed him the video of Jules. "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" Klaus asked while threw him the cellphone so that he could see better the video feed.

"Jules." Damon said watching the feed.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn one thing or two around. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch." Klaus said to Damon.

"Back-up vampire." Damon concluded for Klaus.

"I've got that covered, too." Klaus said to him smirking.

"What do you mean your brother's girl?" Damon asked Klaus with curiosity.

"You will found out soon enough." He said smirking.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Come on, down here." Caroline said to Matt when they reached the Lockwood cellar and closed the door.

"Is that going to hold?" Matt asked her with curiosity.

"No." She stated and they went further into the cellar. Caroline started to close the iron gate that was on the cellar. "Help me with the gate. Help me with the gate!" Caroline said to Matt and he helped her. When she closed the gate, Tyler as a werewolf, entered the cellar and looked at them. "Tyler? It's me. It's Caroline. Tyler?" She asked him but he rushed over to the gate.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon!" Katherine called Damon because he was unconscious.

"Ahh. What the hell happened?" Damon asked when he woke up.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it." Danielle said to Damon.

"Ahh. Do what?" Damon asked them.

"Klaus. He made Danielle call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire." The other doppelganger started to say.

"Who did you call, Danielle?" Damon asked Danielle grabbing her arm. "Who did you call, Danielle?" Damon asked her again.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Where are we going?" Elena asked Greta when she and Eva were walking with the black tanned girl.

"This way." Greta said making the girls walk.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you." Elena said to her.

"They were really worried about you." Eva supplied her sister.

"Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost." Greta said to them.

"God, I can't see anything." Elena said when she fell down. Then Greta lighted the fire all around them. Eva and Elena saw someone on the ground. It was Jenna and both girls ran to her.

"Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!" Eva called for her aunt.

"Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!" Elena said when she couldn't find a pulse.

"Jenna can be dead… she can't." Eva repeated the words crying.

"He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked." Elena asked Greta when she looked at her.

"She's not dead. She's in transition." Greta said when Jenna woke up.

"No!" Eva shouted because she knew that Klaus was going to use Jenna on the sacrifice.

"No, not her!" Elena said looking at her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Should have used me. Why didn't he use me?" Damon asked when he got up from the floor.

"He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead." Danielle said to him.

"What does that even mean?" Damon asked them.

"What does that mean?" Katherine asked him when she saw Tyler's bite on Damon's forearm.

"What is this, Damon?" Danielle asked him too when she saw it.

"It's a werewolf bite." Damon stated to both Pierce sisters.


	21. The Sun Also Rises

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**I'm sorry for the delay guys, but my personal life has been completely occupied and I didn't have the time to write. So I'm sorry guys.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~**

**Chapter XXI**

**The Sun Also Rises**

At the Lockwood cellar, Tyler, in his werewolf form, growled and snarled at Caroline and Matt who were on the other side of the iron gate. Caroline was holding the gate shut.

"Caroline, let me help!" Matt pleaded with Caroline.

"Get back, I got it!" Caroline shouted at him when Tyler started to attack, fitting his snout through the bars of the gate while snapping and snarling. Caroline flinched but held the gate steady. Matt aimed the riffle at Tyler and he backed up and attacked one second time.

"Caroline, the door's not going to hold." Matt said to her and backed away from the door while continuing pointing the gun at Tyler. "Come on!" He shouted at Caroline.

"Tyler, please!" Caroline pleaded with Tyler while he didn't let it up his attack against them. Matt shot at him, who yelped in pain and backed away and Matt shot him once again. "Matt! No, hey, no! It's Tyler!" Caroline shouted at Matt.

"It's trying to kill us!" Matt shouted at Caroline.

"Wait!" Caroline shouted at him because she looked back and saw that Tyler was laying on the ground, panting heavily. "He's wounded." Caroline said to Matt.

"Caroline, stay back." Matt said to her when she started to unlock the gate.

"We can go around him." Caroline said to him.

"Are you nuts?" Matt asked her worried.

"You're not going to shoot him again, okay? Okay. Matt, take my hand." Caroline said to him and extended her hand towards Matt as she opened the gate and walked out. He continued to point the gun at Tyler.

"I got it." Matt said to her not wanting to grab her hand.

"Matt, take my hand." Caroline said looking back to him. Matt finally complied and placed the rifle over his shoulder. He took Caroline's hand and she used her vampire speed and the two of them left the cellar.

~~~Eternal~~Flame~~~

At Alaric's apartment, Damon was sitting down at the bar, observing the werewolf bite on his inner forearm. Katherine and Danielle were standing over him, also observing the same bite.

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." Katherine commented to him and to her sister.

"Yep." Damon said popping the 'p'.

"It's not that bad." Danielle said to him.

"Will be." Damon said and stood up and rolled his sleeve down, covering the bite. Now, how he was going to tell Eva that he was going to die and their plans were destroyed.

"So that's it? You're just... going to die?" Katherine asked surprised.

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Damon asked them and both girls shock their heads. "Me, either." He said and grabbed his jacket off the couch and putted it on.

"145 years and no last good-bye?" Danielle asked him with a purr on her voice.

"You don't get a good-bye." Damon stated and turned away from her. Danielle used her vampire speed in front of him and placed her hand on his chest.

"No. Don't leave mad." Danielle said to him.

"Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Danielle." Damon said and attempted to leave again but Danielle persisted once again.

"Klaus made Danielle call Jenna to lure her out of the house. There was nothing that we could do. We didn't have a choice." Katherine said defending herself and Danielle.

"That's why I gave you both the vervain. So you had a choice." Damon stated to them.

"It was her or us. I chose her." Danielle defended herself.

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Eva and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" Damon asked them.

"I didn't let love get in the way." Danielle said to him.

"Just like me…" Katherine said to him too.

"Enjoy an eternity alone, girls." Damon said and walked past them.

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked him.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus." Damon said turning to Katherine.

"He won't take you. He saw your bite, he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it." Danielle stated to him.

"He wants someone with pure blood." Katherine said to him.

"I will take my chances." Damon said and walked out of the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

In a quarry, Jenna and the twins were sitting on the ground looking at each other. Eva and Elena were worried with their aunt.

"Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" Jenna asked while she grabbed her head.

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked her aunt.

"Eva called me. She was so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't none of you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire." Jenna explained to the girls.

"Yeah, Jenna. It was a vampire." Eva said nodding to her aunt.

"Klaus. It was Klaus." Elena said to her aunt.

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that." She explained and looked around with an anxious and nervous look. "Where are we? What happened?" Jenna asked them while Elena took her hands into her own.

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here." Elena stated to her aunt.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna asked them.

"Jenna, do you remember... When we told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Eva asked her aunt.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's..." Jenna started and then paused when she realized what happened to her. "Oh, god. He killed me." Jenna said with a worried look.

"Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be okay. We are going to get you out of here." Elena said pointing to her sister and herself.

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked to the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"And I bet you're hungry." Greta said approaching them, making Jenna and the girls look up at her from the ground. Elena saw a sharp rock nearby and rushed to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sent Elena flying backwards.

"LENA!" Eva shouted for her sister and run to help her when Elena landed painfully in the dirt and once again Greta waved her hand again, creating a circle of fire around the girls. Elena stood up with her sister's help and both rushed towards the flames, but both of them found that they couldn't escape.

"Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do." Greta said to them with a smirk.

"Greta... Please, just… just let her go." Elena pleaded with Greta.

"Please… just choose another person. Not her. Our brother needs someone to take care of him while we are not here. Please." Eva pleaded too.

"Klaus chose her." Greta said while she sliced her wrist open with a sharp rock and with the blood dripping from her wound, Jenna was looking at it with hungry eyes.

"No." Elena shock her head.

"Drink it." Greta said lowering her wrist towards Jenna.

"Jenna, don't!" Elena shouted at her aunt.

"Please, Jenna, don't." Eva pleaded too.

"I can't." Jenna told to the girls.

"Let her go. Hey!" Elena shouted at Greta while she and Eva watch their aunt stare at the witch's bloody wrist and finally sank her teeth in.

"No! No." Eva shouted with tears on her eyes. While Jenna was feeding, she closed her eyes as the warm blood entered her mouth. After a few moments, Greta pulled her wrist out of Jenna's grip and made Jenna fall to the ground.

"That's enough." Greta said and stood up.

"Jenna. It's going to be okay." Elena said to her aunt.

"Jenna, you are going to get out of this. I promise." Eva said to her while Greta flicked her wrist and another circle of fire surrounded Jenna and the Gilbert's aunt retreated from the flames with fear on her face.

"Look at me. Hey, look at me." Elena called her aunt and Jenna turned her head to the girls with the blood still running down her chin.

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." Eva tried to sooth her aunt too when Jenna said silently _No_ as the dark veins of hunger creeped towards her eyes.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the abandoned witch house, Bonnie and Jeremy were down in the basement, still flipping through the pages of old Grimoires, trying to find answers.

"This is useless. All these Grimoires. There has to be something in here to keep Elena and Eva from becoming vampires." Jeremy said to Bonnie.

"And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute." Bonnie said to Jeremy with a soothing voice.

"But Eva accepted to be one. Why she would do that?" Jeremy asked to himself.

"She has her reasons and we need to respect that." Bonnie said and continued to look through the Grimoires.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Outside, of the witches Elijah, Alaric, and Stefan arrived and walked across the yard towards the house. Elijah was explaining his plan to kill Klaus.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgängers. Once Elena and Eva are dead, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid." Elijah was explaining the steps of the ritual.

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked Elijah.

"Eva's and Elena's deaths will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah continued to explain to them.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked him.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah stated looking up at them when Stefan's phone rang.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Stefan answered it and walked away from Elijah and Alaric to talk with Damon more privately. Damon was at the Boarding House.

"Damon." Stefan said to his brother into greeting.

"_You're not going to like what I'm about to say."_ Damon said to his brother.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" Stefan asked to Damon not liking what he was telling him.

"_It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated."_ Damon said frustrated with the situation.

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now." Stefan said to his brother.

"_He's got Jenna, Stefan."_ Damon stated to his brother again.

"What?" Stefan shouted into the phone making Elijah and Alaric look at him.

"_He got Katherine or Danielle to lure her out of the house."_ Damon explained to his brother and Stefan looked back at Alaric worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked approaching Stefan with a worried look.

"_He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual."_ Damon finally said to his brother.

"Oh, my god." Stefan said with a shocked face.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the quarry, the place where the sacrifice was taking place, Elena and Eva were pacing back and forth in their circle of fire. Both girls were worried about their aunt while Jenna was kneeling in hers.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked her aunt with a worried voice.

"I feel like myself... Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna tried to explain to them.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts." Eva explained to Jenna because Damon told her everything.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jenna asked with tears on her eyes.

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do." Elena stated to her.

"Me too! You are not going to die!" Eva stated to her aunt when Jenna heard on the distance some sounds of twigs snapping and a woman groaning in pains is heard by the three which made Jenna's head snap towards the sound.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked to the girls.

"That must be the werewolf." Elena simply stated while the girls watched Greta pushing the woman, that it was Jules down on the ground.

"What's happening to me?" Jules asked grabbing her body groaning in pain.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta said and moved away while she flicked her wrist and a third ring of fire encircled Jules.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Eva said to the tanned witch.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." Greta shouted at the girls.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Klaus said when he arrived at the site and looked at Elena, Eva, Jenna and Jules. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" He asked them.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Lockwood mansion, Matt and Caroline rushed into the house, and Caroline closed the doors and locked them.

"Come on. Get in here!" Caroline said to Matt while she breathed out and leaned against the front doors and Matt peered out into one of the front windows. "Do you see anything?" She asked him.

"We're not safe here. If that thing wants in, it's getting in." Matt said to her while opening the chamber of the rifle and reloaded it.

"How did you even know what I was? I compelled you to forget!" Caroline asked him surprised.

"I was on vervain. I faked forgetting so I could spy on you. It was your mom's idea." He explained to her while he walked out of the room to peer out another window and the blonde vampire shocked, followed him.

"Wait, my mom knows?! Oh my God! You told her. Well, what'd she say?" Caroline asked him still surprised.

"Your mom hates vampires. She grew up hating vampires. She'll probably always hate vampires." Matt said to her turning around to look at her.

"Well, what about you?" Caroline asked him.

"What about me?" Matt asked her not understanding her question.

"Where does this leave us?" Caroline asked him still waiting for his answer.

"Stuck in this house. Trying not to get mauled to death by our friend." Matt told her and left the room leaving behind an Caroline distressed.

~~~Eternal~~~Love~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, someone was persistently knocking on the front door of the house and Damon walked down the stairs and into the front hall.

"Heard ya." Damon said saying and the knocking continued. When Damon was approaching the door, he stumbled and when he regained his composure, he rolled up his sleeve and saw the werewolf bite had gotten worse. When Damon proceeded towards the front door and opened it. It was John Gilbert that was standing in the doorway. "Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat." Damon said with sarcasm.

"Elena and Eva haven't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see them." John said and walked into the house while Damon closed the door and turned to look at him.

"Well, you're a day late and two daughters short, John." Damon said once again with sarcasm on his voice.

"What are you talking about?" John asked Damon still confused.

"Klaus has them. Sacrifice goes down tonight." Damon said with a emotional voice because Eva was going to die but then become a vampire to be with him.

"How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep them safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep them safe?" John asked Damon angry.

"Eva is safe. I fed her my blood." Damon started to say to him. "And Eva and I feed her sister my blood." He finished.

"You what?!" John shouted surprised.

"When Klaus kills Elena and Eva in the sacrifice, they will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think." Damon said and walked into the parlor when John attempted to grab him but Damon used his vampire speed and slammed John against a wall. "You do not want to mess with me right now." Damon said with a threaten voice.

"You ruined their lives. You know that, right?" John said to Damon.

"I know, John. I took Elena's choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse." Damon said and started to walk away and then turned around. "But it was my girl's choice. Eva wants to be with me. She wants to be a vampire to be with me and that you can say anything about it." He said and finally walked away.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" John asked him.

"Eva loose her twin sister and switch off her humanity." Damon stated and left once again to the quarry to meet his brother there.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

In the quarry, Jules, Elena, Eva and Jenna were still contained in the rings of fire. Jules was continuing to moan in pain. Up on a nearby hill, Klaus retrieved the moonstone from his pocket.

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Klaus said and handed the moonstone to Greta, whose took it and looked up at the sky.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked looking at him.

"I remember." Klaus said and Greta dropped the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Then sparks flied as the moonstone was destroyed. Greta began chanting a spell in latin while Klaus approached the rings of fire. Jules was still lying on the ground, moaning in pain, but looked up at Elena and Eva.

"Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler." Jules said to the girls.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked her.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Jules shouted at them.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked her while he looked up at her. The ring of fire around Jules dispersed. With that Jules eyes turned yellow and she used her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus, to defend herself. Alas, Klaus got the upper hand and pinned Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules took a final breath, tears streaming down her face, and died. Klaus breathed heavily as he held the bloody heart in his hands. Eva, Elena and Jenna looked on, horrified.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Still at the abandoned witch house, Jeremy was still looking through a Grimoire while the younger Bennett witch looked over his shoulder.

"Which one are you reading?" Bonnie asked him still looking at the Grimoire.

"Emily Bennett's, there is a section on spells she did for my crazy ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert." Jeremy explained to her.

"Yeah, I think she had a thing for him." Bonnie said smiling.

"There's something on a resuscitative spell she was working on." Jeremy said looking up at her making Bonnie smile.

"I saw that, too. She just didn't explain what it did, exactly." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

"Well, maybe Johnathan wrote about it in his journals. You know, I can have Stefan bring them." Jeremy said while they heard the basement door creaking open.

"Someone's here." Bonnie said when they saw Alaric walking down the stairs and into the basement.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Alaric when he was inside.

"Elijah and Stefan are upstairs." Alaric said to him and then turned to Bonnie. "You mind if I have a second with Jeremy?" He asked her.

"Sure, yeah. Of course." Bonnie said to him and got up from the floor and left the basement.

"What's the matter?" Jeremy asked him worried.

"Jeremy... Something's happened to Jenna." Alaric stated and Jeremy looked at him with a blank face.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Outside, Bonnie was talking with Stefan and Elijah.

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie asked Elijah.

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah said to them like it obvious.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. But Damon rescued them." Stefan explained to Bonnie.

"Then we need to go right now. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself." She stated to the other too.

"Bonnie… If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option." Stefan said to her.

"Neither is letting Jenna die." Bonnie said to them.

"Well, Stefan would agree with you." Elijah said while Bonnie looked confused and the younger vampire walked closer towards Bonnie.

"We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me." Stefan stated to the young witch.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the quarry, Greta continued chanting a spell while Klaus held Jules's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked her with hope on his voice.

"It's working." Greta said to Klaus smiling satisfied and over the rings of fire, Eva and Elena were watching Klaus and Greta doing the ritual. Then Jenna looked up at her, eyes glistening with tears.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?" Jenna asked to her nieces and both girls looked at each other and then shocked their heads with some tears on their eyes. "Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna said to them.

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me, Eva and Jeremy through all of that." Elena said to her.

"It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you." Jenna said to them.

"But you didn't." Eva said and then kneeled down. "You put your entire life on hold to help us." She continued to tell her aunt.

"Look around, girls. I failed you." Jenna said to them with tears on her eyes.

"No. You didn't. We failed you." Elena said pointing to her and to Eva.

"I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back." Eva started to explain to Jenna because she could get away from there.

"We are gonna get through this. We will be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance…" Elena said and placed a finger to her lips and whispered the next word. "Run."

"Okay." Jenna said in a whisper and nodded her head.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Lockwood mansion, Matt and Caroline were still inside worried and looking through the windows.

"You don't think I killed him, do you?" Matt asked her looking through a window.

"No. No. It takes a lot more than wooden bullets to kill a werewolf. He's still out there somewhere." Caroline said to him while sitting on a couch in the parlor. "Do you think my mom wants to kill me?" She asked him worried.

"I don't think your mom knows what to do with you." Matt said to her with a sad voice.

"Yeah, well, I don't really know what to do with me, either." Caroline said to him which made Matt look at her. Then Caroline became more alert when she heard a noise on the front porch.

"What is it?" Matt asked and began to walk towards the front door.

"Wait." Caroline said and listening intently while she continued to hear more shuffling on the front door. Matt pointed the gun to the door.

"Don't. Don't shoot." Caroline said putting her hand on the barrel of the gun and then rushed over to the front door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt shouted at her and she opened peered through the glass in the front door and saw Tyler laying, naked, on the front porch.

"Give me your jacket." Caroline said extending her hand after walking towards him.

"What?" Matt asked not understanding.

"Your jacket, take it off." Caroline said again and Matt frantically took off his jacket and handed it to Caroline. Then she grabbed it and opened the front door. Matt followed right behind her. Caroline kneeled down next to Tyler and placed the jacket around his naked body.

"Hey." Caroline said to him and Tyler looked up at her.

"Caroline?" Tyler asked gasping.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay." Caroline said petting Tyler's head.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the abandoned house, Stefan was standing outside the house and watching the landscape lost in his thoughts when Elijah approached him.

"Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's Quarry." Elijah said to Stefan.

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time." Stefan stated to the Original.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive." Elijah informed Stefan while he nodded and started to get walking away. "You're very honorable." Elijah said to him.

"Are you, Elijah? Because this whole plan was created, um, in contingent upon your honor, Elijah." Stefan said while he turned around, looked at Elijah and walked back towards him.

"I won't fail you." Elijah stated to him.

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." Stefan said to him because brotherly love was stronger just like the love for a woman.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found." Elijah explained to the youngest Salvatore.

"You want revenge." Stefan said finally understanding Elijah's plans.

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you." Elijah stated once again.

"Please end this." Stefan pleaded and left the house.

~~~Eternal~~Flame~~~

Inside the house, John walked down into the basement, holding a cardboard box and the other two, Jeremy and Bonnie approached him as he puts the box down on a table.

"I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about." John said to Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked John.

"Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him." John said while they began to take the journals out of the box and flip through them.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Meanwhile upstairs, Damon and Alaric were talking about Stefan's idea.

"He did what?!" Damon shouted surprised.

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die." Alaric stated to Damon.

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" Damon stated to his friend frustrated.

"Except for Bonnie." Alaric concluded for Damon.

"God, Stefan, damn it!" Damon said and punched a wall using his vampire speed, which caused his whole arm to go into the wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alaric asked Damon when he saw him take his arm out of the wall.

"I'm fine." Damon said finally calming down. "Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes." Damon said and left the house as he says the last sentence while Alaric watched him leave concerned.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the quarry, Klaus approached the ring of fire that containing Jenna.

"Hello, Jenna." Klaus said while both twins and Jenna got up and looked at him.

"Let her go. I understand that I and my sister have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena pleaded with him while walked closer to the flames, which caused them to flare up and her sister pushed closer to her.

"Careful." Klaus said to Elena and then eyed Eva.

"Girls, don't." Jenna said to them.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena said to Jenna.

"We followed your rules; we did everything that you asked. We didn't run. Please." Eva said pleading with Klaus.

"Well, well." Klaus said looking up at the top of the quarry. "I don't recall you being on the guest list." He said and both three women looked up as well, which made Elena gasp. It was Stefan that was on the top of the cliff.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan said to Klaus.

"Very well, then." Klaus said and then looked at Jenna, briefly, then used his vampire speed to the top of the cliff and walked calmly towards Stefan. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?" He asked Stefan.

~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the abandonment house, in the basement, John, Bonnie, and Jeremy were speaking with Damon about some spell.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." Bonnie said to John.

"Johnathan wrote on his journal the story of a mother who had called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child." John explained to Damon.

"Skip to the save Elena and Eva part." Damon said to them.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." John finished saying to Damon.

"We already know Eva and Elena are going to come back to life. But they will be a vampires." Jeremy said to John.

"Not if their souls remains intact." John said to Jeremy.

"Their souls, really? You are going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?" Damon asked a little skeptically.

"I refuse to let Eva and Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting them against." John said walking forward, closing the gap between Damon and himself. "And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it." John said turning around and walking back towards Bonnie.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the quarry, Stefan and Klaus were still talking on the cliff top while Eva, Elena and Jenna continued to look up at the them, patiently waiting to figure out what was happening or what they were talking.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked to the girls.

"I… I don't know." Elena said and then Eva to Jenna.

"You can hear them." Eva said to her.

"You can hear anything. Jus-Just focus on them." Elena said remembering the vampire hearing.

"_You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Stefan said to Klaus._

"_Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of four women." Klaus said and started to walk around Stefan. "The four goddesses. Sacrificed at nature's altar." He said smirking._

"What are they saying?" Elena asked whispering to Jenna.

"I can't… I can't make it out." Jenna said to the girls.

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus." Eva said to Jenna.

"_Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way." Stefan said and turned around to face Klaus._

"I can hear him. I hear Stefan." Jenna said to them surprised.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked once again.

"_You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you." Klaus said to Stefan._

"_Just make the trade. Me for Jenna." Stefan stated to Klaus._

"Oh, my god." Jenna said after hearing the last few lines of the conversation with her vampire hearing.

"What is it?" Eva asked her aunt.

"He wants to take my place." Jenna said to them and Elena looked at Stefan horrified.

"I'm so sorry, Lena." Eva said to her sister grabbing her hand.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Lockwood mansion, Matt was sitting in the parlor, staring blankly at the fire that was on the fireplace when Caroline entered the room. She shut the door behind her and Matt looked up at her.

"How's Tyler doing?" Matt asked her with some worry on his voice.

"Sleeping. He should be better by morning. He just... He needs some rest." Caroline said to him.

"Good." Matt said and paused to think about something when he finally asked. "So this is your life now, huh?" He asked with a little smile.

"Never a dull moment." Caroline said smiling while Matt stood up and walked over to her smiling too.

"You know, these last few days with you have been so great, and fun." Matt said making her smile and Caroline walked over towards him and placed her hands on his chest with the same smile. "So Caroline. I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing." He said with a smile too.

"But you can. Matt..." Caroline started to say.

"I don't… I don't know if I can, Caroline." Matt said and walked past Caroline and she turned around with a look of desperation plastered on her face.

"Matt!" Caroline shouted and Matt turned around to look at her.

"I get it. This is your life now. You know what my life is, Care? My life is an absentee mom. And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it sucks sometimes. But it's my life. And... I think that I just want to live it without all of this." Matt said with a sigh which made Caroline look at him, sadly, but nodded her head understanding what he really wanted and she was going to give him that.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the abandoned witch house, down in the basement, Bonnie had her hands placed on either side of John's head and was chanting a spell. Jeremy and Damon stood by, watching. Damon, becoming impatient, snapped his fingers.

"Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill." Damon said with a annoyed voice making the younger boy look at him, signaling with his hand for him to be tolerant with the situation on hand. After a few minutes, Bonnie opened her eyes.

"It's done." Bonnie stated to them.

"That's it? Let's go." Damon asked and walked out of the room. When John opened his eyes Bonnie was walking past him. Then, Bonnie turned to Jeremy and gently touched his arm.

"I'll be back soon." Bonnie said to him smiling.

"Wait, what do you mean? No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are okay." Jeremy said grabbing her arm.

"And who's going to make sure you're okay?" Bonnie asked looking at him.

"I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer." Jeremy said once again and Bonnie kissed Jeremy goodbye. When she pulled away, Jeremy smiled at her. All of the sudden, he looked at her, confused, and fell on the floor. John that it was watching, grabbed him and leaded him to a chair.

"Easy, easy." John said and then turned to Bonnie. "Just go. I'll stay with him." John said and Bonnie looked at Jeremy one last time before exiting the basement with the oldest Salvatore brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Meanwhile, upstairs, Alaric and Elijah were waiting until they heard footsteps, that belonged to Damon and Bonnie. They were walking upstairs.

"It's time." Elijah said to them while Damon and Bonnie exited the house without glancing at Alaric or Elijah, making both men follow them.

"All right. I got the weapons in the car." Alaric said to them.

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need." Elijah said and walked out of the house and when the hunter followed behind him he couldn't exit the house because a invisible barrier was blocking him.

"Bonnie! What is this?" Alaric shouted at Bonnie.

"I can't put anyone else at risk." Bonnie said when stopped to look at him.

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" Alaric shouted at her again.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized to Alaric.

"You can't do this! Damon?" Alaric said before turning to Damon for support.

"Sorry, buddy. She's right." Damon said agreeing with Bonnie and then they started to walk way.

"No! You can't do this. Bonnie! Bonnie!" Alaric shouted at them and angrily hit the doorframe.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Girls…" Jenna started to say.

"I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it." Elena said to Jenna when she saw that Klaus and Stefan came down the cliff and approached the girls.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus said to the girls.

"Stefan…" Elena said with a sad voice.

"Stefan… you shouldn't be doing this." Eva said because Stefan was like a brother to her and that way her sister would lose someone important to her.

"It's okay." Stefan said looking at them.

"Well." Klaus said and pointed a stake, that he had on his hands, between the girls aunt and the youngest Salvatore. "Who's it going to be, girls?" He asked again.

"No." Elena said shaking her head.

"Please, don't." Eva pleaded too.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus said using his vampire speed around Stefan and staked him in the back. Stefan screamed in pain and crumbled to the ground.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena shouted seeing her boyfriend on the floor and Klaus ripped the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood on his back.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." Klaus said snapping Stefan's neck, making him to fall, disgracefully, to the ground. The girls watching gasped in shock. "Whenever you're ready, Greta." Klaus said turning to the witch and then Greta began chanting the next part of the spell which dispelled the ring of fire, surrounding Jenna. The young woman looked to the girls with fear on her eyes while Elena and Eva had tears on their eyes.

"No." Elena said shaking her head.

"Please, not her… I will do anything." Eva pleaded with Klaus.

"Your turn." Klaus said smirking at Jenna.

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena shouted and attempted to get Jenna, but the fire around her and her sister flared up. Jenna then looked at the girls.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." Jenna said to the girls with some fear on her eyes. Then after a moment shared of silence between Jenna and the girls, Jenna used her recent vampire speed to escape from the quarry but before bite Greta, making the witch scream. Then she got away from there. But Klaus simply smirked and they saw another two men coming to the quarry.

"Don't worry my darling, I have another vampire with me." Klaus said when one of his vampires gave him the new vampire to him. Klaus then plunged stake into his heart and then his skin started to grey.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

When Jenna started to run using her vampire speed, she found the others coming to meet them. Damon was surprised to see her.

"How did you escape Jenna?" Damon asked surprised to see her.

"I got away. The girls told me to run." Jenna said surprised to Damon.

"So, Stefan is on your place." Elijah said to Jenna.

"No. Klaus was going to use me but I ran." Jenna said again to them.

"So, this means that my brother had another vampire with him. Which is good." Elijah said to them.

"Jenna, this is a daylight ring. Used it." Bonnie said giving her a lapiz lazuli ring.

"Thank you. Where is Jeremy and Alaric?" Jenna asked her.

"Go in that direction. Alaric, John and Jeremy are there." Damon said to her and before she ran again he turned to her again. "Jenna fight the bloodlust. I and Stefan will help you with everything, okay?" Damon said to her smiling to her.

"Thank you." Jenna said and ran again with her vampire speed and the others continued their way to the quarry.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

After Klaus, killed the vampire, Greta began chanting the next part of the spell. Klaus was by her side. When Stefan woke up and felt the piece of wood in his back, and tried to reach it but was not flexible enough to do so. Stefan looked up at Elena and Eva and saw them shocked and a hint of smile. He looked over towards Greta and saw a man's dead body.

"My God." Stefan said when he saw Greta pouring the man's blood into the ceremonial bowl. "I'm so sorry." Stefan started but Elena placed her finger to her lips and shushed him.

"Are they going to kill him?" Elena whispered to him.

"Yes." Stefan said whispering to Elena.

"It's time." Klaus approaching Elena and Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

When Jenna arrived to an abandoned house, she found Alaric banging on the invisible wall trying to get out but he couldn't. When he saw Jenna he was surprised.

"Jenna? How are you alive?" He asked surprised.

"I ran but he didn't came after me. When I was running, I found Stefan and Bonnie, and she gave me this." Jenna said showing her ring.

"My God! You survived!" John said when he joined them at the doorway.

"Shut up, John!" Jenna shouted at him. "Right now, Elena and Eva are in danger." She said with a nervous voice.

"Don't worry. The Salvatores and Bonnie will take care of everything." John said to the new vampire.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked him.

"Don't worry. Trust me." John said and looked at Alaric too.

"Jenna, they need your strength of vampire. Go to them. Please." Alaric said to Jenna.

"How?" Jenna asked Alaric.

"They are going to kill Klaus and bring the girls back to life. They need help." Alaric said and Jenna nodded before running to the quarry with her vampire speed.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the quarry, Klaus was in the front of the girls when the circle of fire disappeared from around Elena and Eva. Both girls looked up at him and Klaus extended his hand towards them. Both girls had their hands around each other, they got up from the ground and walked past Klaus, ignoring him. They made their way to the altar and looked down at the vampire's body. Klaus followed them up to the altar and grabbed both their faces with each his hands. Below them, Stefan struggled to get up from the ground while he watched Klaus turn Elena's face so she is looking at him.

"Thank you, Elena." Klaus said to Elena.

"Go to hell." Elena said to him with hate on her voice.

"Next is going to be you, my dear." Klaus said to Eva while she looked at him with so much hate on her face. Below, Stefan continued to struggle up, but fell back to the ground, too weak to move. Elena continued to stare out, blankly, but then looked at her sister with love. They would see each other soon. Then Klaus sank his fangs into her neck and started to drain Elena out of her blood. Stefan continued to watch, helplessly, because Elena was his life. Klaus held Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids fluttered, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she finally died. When Klaus released her, she fell to the ground. Eva watched blood dripping from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl was flared up. Stefan saw Elena's body laying lifeless on the ground while Eva was crying over her sister's body.

"Now it is your turn, my darling." Klaus said grabbing Eva's arm and pulled against his chest. "I'm sorry for doing this but you have vampire's blood on you… so when he wakes up you are going to be a vampire. See you soon, sister." Klaus said again and then sank his fangs on Eva's neck while Stefan was watching. Both him and his brother were going to lose the only women that loved them. When Eva was dead, Klaus did the same thing with her blood, but this time the fire extinguished. Klaus, all of sudden, breathed heavily and walked down the stone steps. "I can feel it. It's happening." He finally said and looked up at the full moon. Then his bones began to crack and he started to transform. His eyes were yellow like a werewolf's, but he still had the veins under them, like a vampire. "Yes, yes!" Klaus shouted happily when he suddenly, was thrown through the air and the flames on the bowl reignite, startling Greta.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

When that happened Greta heard and saw Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta could react and help Klaus, Damon sneaked up behind her and snapped her neck. Damon kneels down and picked up Eva's body when Jenna came behind him and picked Elena's body and nodded her head at Damon. He understood that she came to help them.

"No! You were dead!" Klaus said surprised while Bonnie continued to chant her spell and Klaus body started to contorted into painful shapes as he screamed. Meanwhile, Damon carried Eva and Jenna carried Elena's bodies towards Stefan and they both laid them down next to him. Stefan gently grabbed Elena's arm while his brother was smoothing Eva's hair.

"Elena." Stefan said with a sad sigh and Damon put Eva's body beside Elena's and knelt down beside to his brother to rip the remainder of the stake out of Stefan's back making him grunt in pain. Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder, as if to help him up, but he turned around to look at him, grabbing a hold of his jacket.

"I need you to get them out of here!" Stefan shouted at his brother.

"What about you?" Damon asked him worried.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan shouted again and picked up Eva's body while Jenna's picked up Elena's body and both of them carried both girls away. Then the youngest Salvatore sat up while he watched Bonnie chant the spell which was so powerful that caused the trees fall. Klaus continued scream in pain, lying against some rocks when he saw Elijah approaching him and Bonnie stopped chanting her spell.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Elijah?" Klaus asked surprised to see his big brother.

"Hello, brother." Elijah greeted his brother while Stefan gotten up and walked over to the young witch and then they both saw Elijah punching his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart. "In the name of our family, Niklaus..." Elijah said while he was twisting Klaus' heart.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus shouted at him.

"What?" Elijah asked surprised.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." Klaus said to his brother.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan pleaded with Elijah.

"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother." Klaus said using a voice with emotion and Elijah appeared to be having second thoughts about killing him.

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie said with a menace voice.

"You'll die." Elijah stated to Bonnie.

"I don't care." Bonnie stated to him and then Elijah looked at Klaus and the to Bonnie and to Stefan.

"I'm sorry." Elijah apologized to them.

"No!" Stefan shouted and ran to Elijah and Klaus.

"No." Bonnie said and did the same thing that Stefan did but neither of them could stop the two originals.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the abandoned witch house, down in the basement, John was busy writing a letter while Alaric was leaning against the doorframe, patiently waiting for the others to come back with the girls. It was daylight outside, indicating that much time has passed since Jenna left to help Damon, Bonnie and Stefan.

"We should have heard from them by now." Alaric said with a sigh while he saw that Jeremy was sitting in a corner, reading one of the Gilbert journals when he saw Jeremy looking over at John.

"Did you read all this?" Jeremy asked to his uncle.

"I did." John said glancing at him.

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?" Jeremy asked him trying to make him understand what he was doing.

"She saved her daughter. She found peace." John simply stated to Jeremy.

"John..." Jeremy started but John got up and folded the letters in his hands while Jeremy stood up from the floor and John handed the letters to him.

"I need you to give this to Elena and Eva for me. And also this." John said and took his magic ring off and handed it to Jeremy as well and Alaric looked on, confused.

"Oh, hey, what's going on?" Alaric asked confused.

"Take care of each other." John said looking at them with a sigh and then looked at his nephew. "Please." He pleaded to him.

"I think they're here!" Alaric said when he heard a door opening. Alaric rushed up the stairs while Jeremy looked at John for a moment longer, then followed his aunt boyfriend while John turned back to the basement.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Upstairs, Damon was carrying Eva's body and Jenna was carrying Elena's body into the parlor room.

"If you come back as a vampire, Elena, I'll stake you myself. So don't." Damon said looking at his girlfriend sister because he didn't want Elena hating Eva and him. She was his little sister he never had. Then he laid Eva body's down on a couch and Jenna did the same with Elena's body. "Because I can't stand the idea of you hating us forever, little sister." Damon said then turned to Eva. "Baby I'm sorry but you are not ready to be a vampire yet. So you better wake up and be human with your sister." He said while Alaric and Jeremy rushed into the room and stood in the doorway.

"How are they?" Jeremy asked Damon, while he watched Damon continuously stroking his girlfriend hair and Jenna only kissed Elena's head.

"I don't know yet." Damon said not looking at them.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked him because he didn't see her yet. He knew she was a vampire but he wanted to know if she survived when she went to help them.

"I'm here." Jenna said and both men sighed in relief. Behind them, John came up from the basement and walked out the front door into the yard. Alaric walked away from the doorway and hugged Jenna. Outside, John looked back in the house. Suddenly, Elena and Eva gasped back to life.

"Elena!" Jeremy and Jenna shouted worried.

"Eva!" Damon shouted seeing his girl alive.

"What happened?" Elena asked them surprised to see them.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked both girls.

"I feel fine." Elena said to them.

"Me too." Eva said and both boys sighed in relief while John watched them from outside the house. He seemed at peace, as he looked out into the woods, shut his eyes, and fell to the ground, dead.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Lockwood mansion, Tyler was wrapped up in a blanket, sleeping on the couch in his dad's study. Caroline was sitting down next to him and sighed when Tyler woke up.

"Hey." Caroline said to him and Tyler pulled the blanket down and groaned and he examined the rifle wound. "Ooh, yeah, you got shot. But it's healing." Caroline said while he sat up, grimacing as he did so, because it was hurting a little.

"You were right. I shouldn't have come home." Tyler said agreeing with her.

"No, you just... should have never left. And you shouldn't leave again." Caroline said to him with a sigh.

"You're kidding, right? This is the second time I've tried to kill you." Tyler said to his only friend that could understand what was happening with him.

"Well, no friendship is perfect." Caroline said making them both chuckle. "Matt broke up with me." She said to him with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry." Tyler apologized to her.

"Yeah, well, you know, instead of just bailing on me again, you could just say... _Thank you, Caroline, for taking care of me. And I'm sorry that I tried to chow down on you again_." Caroline said and both laugh again but Caroline's laughter turned into tears.

"Hey. Hey. Come here." Tyler said and shared his blanket with her and let her lean into his chest to cry because of her break up. "Oh, easy." Tyler said wrapping his arms around Caroline as she laid her head on his chest again. "Thank you, Caroline. For taking care of me." He thanked her.

"You're welcome." She said to him smiling again.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

It was morning and Damon and Stefan, were at the Gilbert House, and they were waiting downstairs in funeral attire for the girls and Jeremy.

"We all set?" Stefan asked to his brother.

"Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's Elena doing?" Damon asked his brother.

"She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock." Stefan said to him and then looked at him. "How is Eva?" He asked him.

"The same as Elena." Damon said to him and both of them looked at the stairs.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Upstairs, Elena was placing her earrings in as she looked at the pictures surrounding the frame of her mirror, which included one of her parents and one of John and then her aunt Jenna. Jeremy walked into the doorway and rapped his knuckles against the wall of her room. He entered the room as Elena finished putting her earrings in.

"I'm almost ready." Elena said to her brother.

"Yeah, take your time." Jeremy said when he saw that Eva was coming to meet her twin sister. "John wanted me to give you this." Jeremy said with a sigh and handed both girls a letter and Eva took it. "And this." He said retrieving the magical ring and handed it to the other twin. Elena hesitantly took it and looked up at Jeremy as he started to leave the room.

"Jeremy..." Elena started to say to him and he turned back to look at his sisters. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people." Elena apologized to him.

"I still have you two." Jeremy said and the girls smiled at him. Both girls hugged him and placed their heads in each shoulder. He wrapped his arms around them in a warm embrace. They pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment before Jeremy left the room and went downstairs. Eva tried to maintain her composure as she walked over to Elena's window seat and sat down. Elena breathed out and went to join her while her sister opened up the letter and started to read it out loud for both of them.

"_Elena and Eva... it's no easy task being an ordinary parent of two extraordinary children. I failed in that task." _Eva said while she read John's letter for them.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Mystic Falls Cemetery, Stefan, Elena, Eva, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Jenna and Jeremy walked across the graveyard. They were burying John and that unknown vampire that Klaus had killed.

"_And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things." _John's voice said into the letter that he wrote to the girls. Stefan had his hand in the small of Elena's back and leaded her to the gravesite of John. Damon had his arm around Eva's waist and both girls, had three roses clutched in their hands. Both girls knelt down at the same time and placed one roses in the gravestone in front of them. _"For me, it is the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring. I know that you are two girls but I know that both of you will know who is gonna have the ring." _John continued to say on his letter to the girls. Teary-eyed, Elena approached her parent's graves. She looked down at the tombstone, knelt, and placed the remaining two roses on their graves. Next, it was her twin sister that placed her last two roses on her parent's graves. _"I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as humans or as vampires, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John."_ John finished is letter. Both girls started openly crying because they lost the remaining family they had. Damon watched and then started to walk away because he knew that Eva needed to be alone with her sister. Elena looked up at him and stood up, still crying. Eva, then looked at him and nodded, knowing that she needed to be with Elena that day. Alaric walked over towards Jenna and gave her a hug and then placed two roses on the Gilbert's graves. He stared down at their graves, sadly, before walking away with Jenna. They stopped and squeezed Jeremy's arm gently and walked to the back of the group. Caroline and Bonnie went to graves and put their roses on the graves and then both gave hugs to the twins because now they were really crying for their lost family.

~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Damon was standing some distance away from the rest of the group while he watched his girl and Elena saying their last goodbyes as Stefan approached him.

"We're going to head back to the house." Stefan informed his brother.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." Damon said with sarcasm.

"Damon, they needs us right now. All of us." Stefan said to him.

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" Damon asked him with some sarcasm.

"I have no idea." Stefan said with a sigh.

"We need to get an idea. Fast." Damon said turning around to look at his brother.

"I'm not going to let the girls lose anybody else." Stefan said to him.

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Damon said to his brother remembering about the wolf's bite.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked to his brother confused.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me." Damon said pulling his sleeve and showed to his brother the bite, which had gotten even worse. Stefan walked over to him with a look of anguish on his face. "It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is." Damon said to his brother looking at the bite.

"We'll find something. A cure." Stefan said taking Damon's arm to examine the bite.

"There's no cure, Stefan." Damon said and both of them looked to the graveyard, towards the girls, Eva and Elena.

"We kept Elena and Eva human, right? We found the way when there was no other way in that. Hey." Stefan said and Damon turned his head to look at Stefan, which had a look of worry. "I will do this." Stefan promised to his brother.

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Eva. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." Damon said gripping his brother shoulder, and then walked away while Stefan watched him as he left. The look on Stefan's face was of torment.


	22. As I Lay Dying

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**I'm sorry for the delay guys, but my personal life has been completely occupied and I didn't have the time to write. So I'm sorry guys.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~**

**Chapter XXII**

**As I Lay Dying**

At the Gilbert House, Elena and Eva were looking at Jeremy from the doorway in his bedroom while he was asleep on his bed. Then they both looked at each other and went in Jenna's bedroom, where she was sleeping, looked around and saw that she had some blood bags on the bed side table. Stefan and Damon were teaching her the control over her emotions and bloodlust. When they left for the living room, Damon was there. He wanted to talk with Elena and then with his girlfriend.

"That'll get easier. But you knew that." Damon said to the girls.

"Hey babe." Eva said and kissed Damon on the lips.

"What do you want?" Elena asked him with an angry voice, because she was still mad at him because he feed his blood to her. She forgave Eva but him not yet.

"I want to apologize." Damon said to Elena while hugging Eva's waist.

"Damon…" Elena started because she didn't want to hear it.

"Please. Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong." Damon started to tell her. "But I was doing for Eva. She didn't want to lose you." He explained to her.

"I thought you saw my side, Lena." Eva said to her sister.

"Yes, you were." Elena said to him and then looked at her sister.

"And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but... I need it." Damon said because if he was going to die, he needed his little sister forgiveness.

"And I need some time, maybe a lot of time." Elena said with a sad voice.

"Sure. Of course, take all the time you need." Damon said and prepared to leave with his girlfriend. He needed to say goodbye to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the front door, Damon and Eva were talking. He wanted to say goodbye to Eva, without her knowing that he was going to die.

"I love you." Damon said to her showing his love on his icy blue eyes.

"I know and I love you so much." Eva said looking at him. He was acting strange. "You okay? You are acting strange." She said to him.

"I'm fine. I just wanted you to know that." Damon said kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Eva asked already suspecting that something was arong.

"I'm sure." Damon said smiling at her and then remembered something. "Maybe you should spend the day with your sister and brother. You both lost an uncle and a father, what do you think?" Damon asked her because he didn't want her to see him suffering with the werewolf bite.

"Okay. See you later?" Eva asked him with a smile.

"Yeah. I love you." Damon said to her smiling too.

"Love you." Eva said giving him a passionate kiss which he returned before he left her house and went to his.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon took a bottle of scotch and poured himself a drink, then he opened the curtains, drank some scotch and then took off his ring. He opened his arms and his skin started to burn but Stefan arrived and pushed him out of the sunlight.

"Get off of me." Damon ordered to his brother.

"You're not doing this." Stefan stated to Damon.

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan." Damon stated to Stefan still remembering what happened to the other vampire.

"I don't care. You're not dying today." Stefan said and used his vampire speed, then threw him in the cellar and closed the door.

"What's the plan, Superman?" Damon asked his brother sarcastically.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this." Stefan stated to his brother.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one." Damon said continuing using sarcasm lacing his voice.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything." Stefan said to him again.

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with." Damon said and coughed some blood.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength." Stefan said and left his brother on the cellar.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

In the woods, Klaus woke up, naked, he started to look at the sun and smiled. Someone threw him some clothes and he turns his head. It was Elijah.

"You've been busy." Elijah said to his brother.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus said to his brother smiling.

"Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf." Elijah said to his brother looking at him.

"I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill." Klaus said and he started to get dressed.

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way." Elijah said to Klaus.

"Just like old times, brother." Klaus said smirking.

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain." Elijah stated to Klaus.

"That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family." Klaus said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"You gave me your word, Niklaus." Elijah said to his brother not liking what his brother was saying.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me." The blond hybrid said to Elijah.

"I could have. But I didn't." Elijah said while helped Klaus put on his jacket.

"And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven." Klaus said to his brother smirking.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked him once again.

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough." Klaus said to Elijah and prepared to leave the woods.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Mystic Grill, Alaric was at the bar drinking. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend was a vampire. He took a bottle of alcohol from a waitress and when she tried to take it back, but he wouldn't let her. He was already intoxicated and then he walked away from the bar. When his phone rang, he saw that it was Stefan.

"Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating." Alaric said into the phone to the young Salvatore.

"_I need your help." _Stefan said to him.

"Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood." Alaric said with sarcasm. "But guess what? She is a vampire because she got away from Klaus during the ritual that happened." He continued saying using the sarcasm.

"_Damon's dying."_ Stefan stated to make Alaric to shut up.

"What?" Alaric asked surprised.

"_Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time."_ Stefan explained to Alaric.

"What do you need?" Alaric asked him ready to leave.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Mystic Falls Square, there was a special screening of _Gone with the Wind_, which some girls were dressed up for the event. Elena, Eva, Jenna and Jeremy were there. One of the girls put a layer of fog on the ground.

"You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy said with a whine.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our 3-hour distraction from reality." Elena said to her brother.

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy asked to his sisters and aunt.

"We need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." Eva said to his brother and sat down beside Jenna and the others did the same.

"Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" Caroline asked when she joined the others with a basket.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked when he saw Caroline and Elena siting down on the floor.

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere." Caroline said with a strong voice.

"All right." Jeremy said and sat down with them.

"What are we eating?" Jeremy asked them.

"Something good." Jenna said to her nephew smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

In the witch house, Stefan and Bonnie were there talking about finding the cure to save the older Salvatore's life.

"I'm not sure this is going to work." Bonnie said to the younger vampire.

"You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon." Stefan said with hope on his voice.

"Let's just hope they want to." Bonnie said to Stefan and started to cast a spell while she heard some voices whispering around them.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Stefan asked worried about her when Bonnie opened her eyes.

"Emily." Emily said speaking through her, with her own voice, which was strange to the youngest Salvatore to hear after so much time. "Why have you come here, Stefan?" She asked to the young vampire.

"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." Stefan explained to Emily.

"No. Nature ensures a balance to everything." Emily stated to Stefan.

"Is that true... or are you just saying no because it's Damon?" Stefan asked her knowing that Emily didn't like Damon.

"Perhaps it is his time to die." Emily said once again with a monotone voice.

"No. That's not balance. That's punishment." Stefan stated to her.

"I will not give you what you want." Emily said once again.

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother." Stefan pleaded with Emily and then Bonnie screamed falling on the floor. "Bonnie." He helped her to get up.

"They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." Bonnie explained to him.

"They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me." Stefan said to her with a worried voice.

"I heard them say a name." Bonnie said looking at Stefan worried too.

"What was it?" Stefan asked because he was worried to save his brother.

"Klaus." Bonnie stated with a shaky voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the police department, Carol Lockwood entered in the Sheriff Forbes office.

"Carol. Hi. How you feeling?" The Sheriff asked to the woman.

"Better, thank goodness." Carol said with a sigh of relived.

"That was a terrible fall. Shouldn't you be home resting?" The Sheriff asked her with a worried voice.

"I've been resting, and now I'm ready to get back to work. I need you to update me on where we are with the vampire situation." Carol ordered to the Sheriff Forbes.

"Well, there have been some developments, but I'm handling it." The Sheriff said looking at Carol.

"Are you? Because I left you in charge of this town's safety, and lately I'm not seeing any results." Carol said with sarcasm on her voice.

"I said I'm handling it." The Sheriff said once again.

"Then see that you do, Sheriff, because if you can't, I'll find someone who will." Carol said with a different tone that she normally used and left the police department.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Mystic Falls Square, Stefan joined Jeremy, Caroline, Eva and Elena. They were all sitting on a blanket and watching the movie.

"Hey." Stefan said to them.

"Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." Elena said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Will you come take a walk with me?" Stefan asked to his girlfriend and then turned to her sister. "You too?" He asked while both girls got up and left with him.

"I'm breaking the rules, you know. The movies nights are supposed to be a distraction for all of us. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama." Elena said to him.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" Eva asked him because he wouldn't bother them without something really important.

"I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't." Stefan started and then looked at Eva with a sad look. "Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten." Stefan said finally to the girls.

"What? Are you joking? Why he didn't tell me?" Eva said with some tears on her eyes.

"What? Is it... is he gonna..." Elena started while she grabbed her sister hand.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded his head.

"Oh, my God. And he came to the house this morning and... and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face." Elena said with some regret.

"That's why he told me to spend the day with Elena and told me that he loved me more than anything. I knew that something was wrong." Eva said with some tears falling from her eyes already.

"He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him, I wouldn't wait for more time." Stefan explained to the girls.

"Stefan…" Elena whispered seeing her boyfriend sad.

"I gonna see him. He needs me now." Eva said and got ready to leave.

"It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it." Stefan said to the girls.

"Are you crazy?" Eva asked him surprised.

"No. He's gonna kill you." Elena stated to him with worry.

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it." Stefan said to them and then gives a hug to Elena. "Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope." Stefan said to them and gave a hug to Eva because she was crying. When Stefan left to look for Klaus, the girls hugged each other and left to the Boarding House, look for Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was on the basement and he wasn't okay and it was hallucinating. He was remembering his life has human before becoming a vampire because of Danielle.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

_It was in 1864, Danielle was getting ready when Damon was passing by there and looked at her room and saw her._

"_Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners." Danielle said to him smiling._

"_My apologies Miss Danielle." Damon apologized to her._

"_But since you are here, my corset strings seem to be knotted. I wonder if you can undo them." Danielle said to him turning her back._

"_Of course." Damon agreed while he touched her skin._

"_Will you miss me while off defending the South?" Danielle asked him while he was knotting the strings._

"_I shall." He said with a smile._

"_Then I hope you will hurry back. I fear I will be lonely with you away." Danielle continued saying using her seductive voice._

"_I would think Stefan and your sister should be company enough." Damon said with sarcasm about her relationship with his brother._

"_Is it so wrong for me to want be friends with your brother?" Danielle asked him._

"_Damon." Someone called from behind him and when he turned around he saw Eva and her sister Elena._

"_Eva?" Damon asked her surprised._

"_Don't you see? She was toying with you. All you had to do was say no and walk away from her. You had a choice." Eva said to her boyfriend._

"_Promise me that you will return quickly." Danielle said while touching his cheek and making him look at her._

"_I promise." Damon said to her smiling._

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Back in the present, Damon lifted up his sleeve and saw the bite has gotten worse. He was starting to have hallucinations, and even worst it was his past has human.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At Alaric's apartment, Stefan got inside and saw Katherine and Danielle there, and they were on the bed talking.

"Hello, Katherine and Danielle." Stefan said and both girls got up from the bed.

"Two days, I and my sister have been waiting. We are supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" Katherine shouted at Stefan.

"We ran into complications." Stefan said to them.

"Complications?" Katherine asked again.

"What complications?" Danielle asked him with a scowl.

"Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asked her and Katherine pushed him against the wall. Danielle gives him a signal to shut up when Klaus and Elijah arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Danielle said to Klaus.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus asked looking at Stefan.

"I need your help... For my brother." Stefan said to Klaus.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus said pointing at Elijah.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah said looking at Stefan while both sisters watched them and Klaus without Elijah noticed he took one dagger and put some ash in it and prepared to dagger him.

"And so I shall." Klaus said and put the dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him and then, he pushed Stefan against the wall again. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" He asked while put a stake through him. "Do you feel that? It is scraping against your heart and the slightest little movement and you're dead." Klaus said to him.

"He's just trying to help his brother." Katherine said defending Stefan.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan said to him and Klaus took the stake out making Stefan fall on the floor. Klaus then, poured a glass of blood. "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless." Klaus said with a smirk on his lips.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was looking at his werewolf bite when his friend, Alaric joined him.

"Well, that looks bad." Alaric commented to him.

"It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Ric. Please just tell me you have something for that." Damon said to him with a weak voice and Alaric put a glass of scotch and Damon's ring on the door window.

"Double shot." Alaric said and poured another scotch to him.

"That's good." Damon said and got up to take his ring. "Oh good." He said while he took the glass from the window. "So my brother sent you for suicide watch?" Damon asked with sarcasm.

"He's just trying to help." Alaric said trying to defend Stefan.

"He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past." Damon said to him and then screamed in pain because the bite was hurting and burning him through his veins. "You really should want me dead and I'm the reason Jenna got killed and became a vampire." He stated to his friend.

"I don't blame you for Jenna." Alaric said and drank his scotch.

"Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one." Damon continued to say to him.

"Okay, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this entire conversation." Alaric said to him while Damon got closer to the window.

"Kill me. Please." Damon said strangling Alaric.

"Screw you." Alaric said and injected Damon with a dart filled with vervain, which made him fall on the floor.

"No. Eva?" Damon asked about his girlfriend.

"Eva's not here, Damon." Alaric said to him with a sad look.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Outside the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena and Eva parked their car on the Salvatore Boarding House driveway when Elena heard a noise and turned her head. The Sheriff was there and put her hands on Elena's mouth while one of her deputies put his hand on the other girl's mouth.

"Don't make a sound." The Sheriff said to both girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Inside the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was on the ground of the basement locked and Alaric looked at him.

"I need blood. I need blood." Damon said with a weak voice and Alaric went to the fridge on the basement. He took the blood bag and when he turned and found the Sheriff there with a gun.

"Where's Damon?" The Sheriff asked him still with the gun pointing at him.

"You know, now's not a good time, Sheriff. Trust me." Alaric said to the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, over here." One of the deputies called the Sheriff.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Alaric shouted at them.

"I just wanna talk to him." The Sheriff said to Alaric and went to the cellar.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Alaric shouted once again at her while the Sheriff closed the door of the basement and went to the cellar. When she was inside, she didn't saw the older Salvatore.

"Liz." Damon said from behind her. When she turned around to see him, Damon threw her against the wall and she fell on the floor.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Mystic Falls Square, Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy were seeing the famous movie _Gone with the Wind_.

"All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me." Caroline said and then the youngest Gilbert phone rang.

"Alaric. Hey." Jeremy said when he answered the phone.

"_Tell me you're with Elena and Eva."_ Alaric said with some alarm on his voice.

"They went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were?" Jeremy asked to him.

"_No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for Eva, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, okay? I'm on my way."_ Alaric said and hanged up the phone.

"If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

"You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what Jenna still died. Now I'm going to find my sisters. You go ahead and you try to stop me." Jeremy said to her and left them on the square.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At Alaric's apartment, Stefan was still on the floor and Klaus had a glass of blood in his hands while Katherine and Danielle were looking at them.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades and decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. In 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asked him about Stefan's past as a ripper.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said not wanting remember those times.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Klaus said while Stefan got up from the floor. "Katerina or Danika, I don't care which one, come here." Klaus said and Katherine got closer to him and he took her arm while his face changed, his eyes were yellow and then he bites her.

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No." Katherine shouted in panic.

"Kat!" Danielle ran to her sister while Klaus bite his wrist and shoved it into her mouth for Katherine to drink his blood. Then the werewolf bite disappeared.

"You want your cure? There it is." Klaus said looking at Stefan.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan said surprised.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus said and held Stefan by his shoulder. "Now... Let's talk, you and I." He said and pushed Stefan to the kitchen counter.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

In the Mystic Falls square, Damon was here and everyone that saw him, he showed signs of being sick. He turned his head around and saw Danielle in a lavender dress.

"Danielle." Damon said when she disappeared when Jeremy joined him.

"Damon!" Jeremy shouted his name.

"Where's Eva? I need to see Eva now." Damon stated to the young boy.

"Okay. Let's get you out of here first, all right?" Jeremy said while he held him.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the police department Elena and Eva were in the Sheriff's office.

"Where's Damon? What have you done to him?" Eva asked her angry.

"Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do." The Sheriff said to her.

"Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong." Elena said defending her friends and boyfriend.

"They're murderers, girls. End of story." The Sheriff said when a deputy entered on the office.

"Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill." The deputy said to her.

"Wait. You've gotta let me come with you. He's sick. He's… he's not himself." Eva said to the Sheriff.

"Keep them here." The Sheriff said looking at the deputy and left trapping the girls in the office.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Grill, Jeremy was with Damon and called someone to come to help him to take care of Damon. He was calling for Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline. They were going to take him to the Boarding House until Stefan arrived with the famous cure.

"Hey, it's me. I'm with Damon at The Grill." Jeremy said into the phone when the Sheriff arrived. The older Salvatore was in front of younger Gilbert when the Sheriff shoot at Damon but he got away using his vampire speed, which made her shoot against Jeremy, making the boy fall on the floor.

"Oh, God. Oh, God." The Sheriff said rushing over to him and when she saw his state, she picked her radio to call the paramedics. "I've got a gunshot victim at The Grill. Get the paramedics here." She finished and looked at Jeremy. "You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be okay." The Sheriff said when Bonnie and Caroline arrived because they were going to help Damon, which made them rush over to them.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted for Jeremy.

"Mom. Mom, what did you do?" Caroline asked her mother worried about the young boy.

"I was aiming for Damon." The Sheriff said to her daughter.

"He still has his ring." Caroline said seeing the ring on his finger.

"She's human. The ring won't work on him. Caroline…" Bonnie said with tears on her eyes. Eva and Elena couldn't lose another person.

"I got it." Caroline said already knowing what Bonnie wanted and bite her wrist putting it on Jeremy's mouth. "Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Go on, Jeremy. Drink." The blonde girl pleaded with the young boy.

"What are you doing?" The Sheriff asked Caroline surprised by what she was doing.

"I'm helping him. Jeremy, drink. Please. Please. Please." Caroline said already with some tears on her eyes when she saw that Jeremy wasn't drinking the blood because he was dead when Alaric joined them.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Meanwhile, at the police department, Eva and Elena were still trapped inside and trying to figure out how to get away from there and find Damon.

"We need to get out of here." Eva stated to her sister.

"How? I don't see how!" Elena said to her understanding her pain.

"I need to be with him even if it is the last time I'm gonna see him." Eva said with tears on her eyes while Elena saw a chair and a window and pointed to her sister what she was going to do, which made her nod her head.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Alaric asked her when he saw Jeremy. "Oh, my God." He said with a shocked voice.

"Oh my god! Jeremy!" Jenna said when she came in and saw her nephew laying there dead.

"I know what I need to do." Bonnie said looking at Alaric. "I need you to grab him and take him with us." Bonnie said to them.

"No, no, no, no. You can't move him. This is a crime scene." The Sheriff said to them.

"Mom, you let them go." Caroline said to her mother stopping her.

"All right, come here, buddy. I got you. I got you." Alaric said grabbing Jeremy and both of them left the Grill.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the police department, Elena broke the window with the chair while Eva made sure that the deputy didn't hear them. When they saw that no one was coming the girls got out to the streets from the window and they started to look for Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Still at Alaric's apartment, Stefan was still there talking with Klaus and watching him putting some of his hybrid blood in some vial. Stefan was looking at him while the girls were looking at them.

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How about a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." Klaus said to Stefan smirking.

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan stated to Klaus.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." Klaus said and poured some of the blood down the sink.

"Wait." Stefan said seeing what he was doing.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." Klaus said and threw him a blood bag which Stefan drank a sip of it. "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal." Klaus said and Stefan drank all the blood from the bag and Klaus threw him another blood bag. "Again." Klaus said with a smirk again as he watched Stefan drink the human blood. Stefan was sacrificing everything to save his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the abandoned house, Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy's body were there preparing for something.

"Is this even possible?" Alaric asked her with a sceptic voice.

"There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it." Bonnie told him while the younger's boy head was on her legs while she casted the spell. Voices could be heard around them.

"I hope Bonnie can save him. The girls can't lose another person of their family." Jenna said with a sad voice.

"No." Bonnie said after the whisper had finished telling their answer.

"What? What is it?" Alaric asked to the young girl.

"They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't wanna help." Bonnie said to them.

"Well, they have to!" Alaric shouted at her.

"They said there'll be consequences." Bonnie said to Alaric and Jenna.

"What kinda of consequences?" Jenna asked worried.

"Well, he's just a kid. Tell them to shut up!" Alaric shouted at Bonnie while Jenna started to get more worried and worried.

"Emily. Emily!" Bonnie said while she continued to chant the spell and her noise was bleeding at the same time. "I know you're there. Please help me. I love him." Bonnie said to her ancestor while she cried and all of the sudden the whispering stopped, which made her cry more. "No!" Bonnie shouted and then they saw Jeremy open his eyes. "Oh my god." Bonnie said surprised and happy all the same time.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked confused looking at her.

"Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God." Bonnie said crying and smiling.

"Oh my god. He is fine." Jenna said hugging Alaric with tears on her eyes.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked them still confused.

"Doesn't matter. You're okay. You're okay." Bonnie continued to say to him and raised her head to the ceiling. "Thank you." She said smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the square, Elena went to the other side of the square looking for Damon while Eva did the same until she stopped when she saw him.

"Eva." Damon said with a weak voice.

"Damon." Eva said and grabbed him. "Hey, come on. Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you." Eva said to her boyfriend worried for him and everyone else around town.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked her with a weaker voice and having flashbacks from his past at the same time.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

_It is 1864, Damon was running after Danielle. _

"_Everywhere!" Danielle shouted at him._

"_Wait for me. I want to come with you." Damon said while he tripped._

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

While Eva was helping him, Damon tripped and Eva rushed over to him worried when her sister, Elena joined her.

"Help me Lena. We need to get out of here." Eva said to her sister and both sisters helped Damon to get up.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

_In 1864, where Damon was living at the moment, because of the side effects of the werewolf bite, Damon pinned Danielle against a tree._

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Eva was looking worried at Damon while Elena was looking at her sister worried that if she lost Damon, Eva was capable of killing herself.

"Hey. Hey. Relax. We need to get you out of here." Eva said to him but Damon pushed her against a post.

"Damon, calm down… it is Eva, not Danielle." Elena said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

_Still in 1864 and Damon's mind, he was talking with Danielle, about his transition into a vampire to be with her._

"_You're faster than I thought." Danielle commented to him._

"_Why must you always run from me?" Damon asked her with a pout on his lips. _

"_Because I know that you will chase." Danielle said with a smirk looking at him seductively. _

"_Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood." Damon said making the decision of becoming a vampire._

"_I will not feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it." Danielle said and cut her neck with a needle that was on her hair. "It is your choice to make." She finally said to him._

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"I choose you, Danielle." Damon said to Eva thinking she was Danielle.

"Look at me. Hey. It's Eva. It's Eva." Eva said to him crawling his cheeks on her hands and looking into his eyes, while Elena watched the scene worried about them.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"_Promise me you will not tell your sister because she will tell my brother." Damon said to her with jealousy on his voice._

"_I promise. It will be our little secret." Danielle said and he leant towards her neck._

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"No. Damon. No." Eva said to Damon when she saw that he was going towards her neck to drink. He used to drink from her but it was when they were having sex and they share blood.

"I have to... If we are to be together forever." Damon said and went to bite her neck and started to drink her blood.

"Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop. You're hurting me!" Eva started to shout at him.

"Eva?" Damon asked when he stopped drinking.

"Damon... Damon." Eva said and he fell on the floor. Elena went to help her sister and both girls left the square while Eva held her neck and carried him with Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Grill, Caroline hanged up her phone after talking with Bonnie and then looked at her mother because she was still there.

"That was Bonnie. Jeremy's alive." Caroline said to her smiling.

"I thought I killed him." The Sheriff said to her daughter surprised.

"You did." Caroline said to her.

"I don't understand." The Sheriff said in a confused tone.

"I explained it to you once. I... I had to make you forget because I was so scared of what you might do. But now... I don't wanna lie. I'm not gonna be afraid of you anymore. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore. I'm still your little girl." Caroline said and embraced her mother. "It's me. It's me, mom." She said after seeing her mother tense, but later the Sheriff cried and embraced her too.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Gilbert House, Jeremy was in his bed, talking with Bonnie via webcam.

"_Hey. What are you doing?" _Bonnie asked him worried still.

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Feel different, weird." Jeremy explained to the young Bennett witch.

"_Yeah, you were dead. It'd be weird if you felt normal."_ Bonnie simply said to him.

"Bonnie, I, uh... I don't know how to thank you." Jeremy thanked her not knowing what to say more.

"_You can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. Good night, Jeremy."_ Bonnie said smiling at him.

"Good night." Jeremy said and both of them signed off.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Hey, bud. I'm gonna take off. Jenna is coming with me. She wants to try something before being fully in the house with you and the girls around. Need anything?" Alaric said joining Jeremy in his room.

"Uh, no, no. I think I'm good." Jeremy said to Alaric.

"You know, uh, on second thought, I might just crash here. Is that cool?" Alaric said and turned to Jenna that was on the doorway.

"Of course. I wanna be here too." Jenna said with a worried voice because she didn't want to hurt them.

"Don't worry. You will be fine." Alaric said with a smile to Jenna.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever." Jeremy said to them.

"All right." Alaric said and prepared to leave the room with Jenna.

"Alaric, um... Thank you for everything." Jeremy said thanking him and then turned to his aunt. "Thank you too, aunt Jenna." He said to her.

"Ah, you can thank me tomorrow... And the day after that, the day after that." Alaric said mocking him and Bonnie.

"I agree with him." Jenna said with some giggles.

"Dude, come on! I knew you two were listening." Jeremy said while throwing a pillow at them which made them smile.

"And the day after that." Alaric said smiling and left with Jenna behind him which made him laugh too.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was laying on his bed, sweating and looking sick. Eva was there beside him with a towel when Elena went to look for a bowl with fresh water, for her sister.

"Eva." Damon said with a weak voice.

"It's okay, Damon. I'm right here." Eva said to her boyfriend.

"Eva, get out of here. I could hurt you." Damon continued to tell her.

"No. You won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you and Elena is here to help you." Eva said to him.

"Get out of here." Damon said with a scream and then started to cough which made her sat down and taking him in her arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Eva said to him with soothing words.

"It's not okay. It's not okay. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice." Damon said about Danielle.

"Shh." Eva said to Damon with some tears on her eyes.

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Okay?" Damon said to her with a weaker voice.

"I will." Eva said with tears looking at Elena. Then she cleans his forehead and then her head against his.

"And I forgive you for the blood." Elena said to Damon picking up his hand and squeezing with hers.

"Thank you, little sister." Damon said with a small smile.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

At Alaric's apartment, Klaus was still there with the sisters and with Stefan. There were so many blood bags on the ground. Stefan was drinking one and then looked at Klaus.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus said with a smirk and gives to Stefan another blood bag.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure." Stefan said to Klaus with a serious voice.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life." Klaus said and saw that Stefan took the blood bag and started to drinking it. "That's the spirit." Klaus said taking the vial with his blood and looked at the Petrova sisters. "Sweetheart." He said and started to compel both of the girls. "Take this over to Damon and come right back." Klaus said to them.

"You want us to leave?" Danielle asked Klaus.

"No!" Stefan shouted at them.

"Yes and if I were you..." Klaus said and Danielle took the vial and both her and her sister disappeared. "I'd hurry." He said and sat down in a chair.

"They'll never take it to him. They'll never take it to him." Stefan said repeating those words and Klaus only smirked.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"This is even more pitiful than I thought." Damon said while he was still in Eva's arms.

"There's still hope." Eva said with some tears falling from her eyes.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die." He said to her again.

"No. You don't." Eva said once again and Elena agreed with her sister squeezing his hand once again.

"I do, Eva. It's okay. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt your sister." Damon continued to tell her.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Elena said to him.

"I know you love Stefan and I'm happy for you too." Damon continued while Eva took his other hand and laid next to him, putting head on his chest. "But I love you like a sister. You should know that." He continued to say to her.

"I do." Elena said nodding her head and crying.

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me." Damon said and Eva raised her head and looked at him.

"I like you now. Just the way you are." Eva said while he closed his eyes and she kissed him on his lips.

"Thank you." He thanked her.

"You're welcome." Eva said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

"Well, it's me you should be thanking." Danielle said and both girls turned to her and theirs doppelgangers.

"I mean, we are the ones who brought the cure." Katherine said and both girls rushed out of the bed and Katherine looked at them. "I thought you were dead." She said to the girls.

"We were." Elena said to them while Danielle sat down next to Damon.

"You got free." Damon said to her.

"Yep. Finally." Katherine agreed with her sister while Danielle made Damon drink the hybrid's blood.

"And you still came here?" Damon asked both of them.

"We owed you one." Danielle said while touching Damon's face and then got up from the bed.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked to them while Eva went to Damon.

"Are you sure you care?" Danielle said because she saw what Stefan did for his brother.

"Where is he?" Eva asked her because she saw Damon's and Elena's faces.

"He's paying for this." Katherine said pointing to the vial. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon." Katherine finished with a scowl on her face.

"What do you mean, _he gave himself over_?" Elena asked them worried.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you and your sister. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good-bye, Elena." Katherine said to the girl.

"Oh. It's okay to love Damon like a brother. I did love Stefan like a brother too." The other Petrova said to Elena and Danielle threw her the vial and both Katherine and her sister disappeared. Damon with Eva's help started to get up and looked from Eva to her sister with a worried face.

"What the hell they meant?" Eva asked both Damon and Elena.

"Good things is not." Damon said to his girlfriend and then turned to Elena. "Give him a call or a text." He said and Elena nodded to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

In a warehouse, Elijah was inside a coffin and Klaus was looking at him. Two men were there to take the body.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus said to his brother and closed the coffin and finally looked at the two men. "Put him with the others coffins inside. We're leaving town tonight." Klaus said and those two men putted him with the others coffins when Stefan received a text saying that Damon was okay and asking where he was. "So... Did Katerina and Danika make it in time?" He asked with a smirk.

"You won't be seeing them again, you know." Stefan stated to Klaus.

"Because they are on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, they won't get far. You'll help me see to that." Klaus stated to him.

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked to Klaus.

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus said to him with a smirk.

"Then are we done here? Can we go now?" Stefan asked him wanting to leave town to protect Elena and Eva.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." Klaus said and a girl appeared. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." Klaus said and the girl joined them which made the hybrid look at Stefan. "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you will be of use to me." He said and bite the girl's neck drinking her blood. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus said and released her which she left screaming in fear. Stefan with the bloodlust stopped and bite her drinking her blood until she was dead. The Ripper really was back. "Now we can go." Klaus said looking at Stefan with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~~Flame~~~

Jeremy was sleeping until he wakes up because he heard a noise around the house.

"Alaric? Jenna?" Jeremy called his aunt boyfriend and got up from the bed and out of his bedroom. "Elena? Eva?" He called when he felt someone behind him and when turned around no one was there. Jeremy goes downstairs and someone was behind him again. When he reaches the living room, he saw his aunt and Alaric sleeping on the couch.

"Jer." A voice called him which looked like it was Vicki Donavan. He turned around but no one was there again and went to the kitchen and saw Anna, the vampire.

"Anna?" He asked with a surprised voice to see her and then he turned around and saw another girl. "Vicki?" He asked surprised too. This was one of the consequences that the young Bennett witch said that would happen.


End file.
